


Чудесный комбинезон цвета полуночного неба

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician), Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Zamay (Musician), Охра (Musician) RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, BRB is a bitch, Bromance, Empathy, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Future, Genderswap, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Mind Sex, Multiple Narrators, New Planets, Original Universe, Other, Outer Space, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Opera, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, graphic smut, non-binary characters, Дружанский, космоопера, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 158,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Юра сразу вспомнил, как жаждал приключений, лежа на диване тогда еще в своей квартире. У него был приличный долг в банке, и по факту квартира принадлежала им. Хованский понимал, что с молотка его квартира уйдет за три копейки, и тогда останется он один у разбитого корыта. Один и два сложились, и Юра начал упорно думать. Первой строчкой в воображаемом столбике «за» были приключения.
Relationships: Иван Евстигнеев/Мирон Федоров, Игорь Лавров/Станислав Конченков, Никита Гридин/Юлий Онешко, Олег Григорьев/Дмитрий Ларин, Хан Замай/Дмитрий Ларин, Юлий Онешко/Руслан Тушенцов, Юрий Хованский/Олег Григорьев
Kudos: 2





	1. За голубыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

> да, космоАУ, и, да, мы серьезно  
> основа Хованский/Друже 
> 
> главы будут выходить по пятницам и герои будут появляться по ходу сюжета

— И как ты назвал… это? — медленно спросил Юлий, давя в себе порывы хохота. Он стоял в паре метров от звездолета и придирчиво смотрел на его матово-черный бок. Хованский не понимал, в чем проблема, но молча проглотил его насмешки. «Этим» была одна из самый шикарных деток, что он видел за последние дни, самой смышленой и даже несколько сексуальной. За его-то деньги.

Юра пытался не оскорбиться такой постановкой вопроса и ответил максимально спокойно:

— Стремительный.

Юлий расхохотался. Юра позволил себе выглядеть уязвленным.

Он выбирал этот корабль целую неделю, обошел весь Игор-Сити, обзвонил сотню объявлений. И вот оно — вот его корабль, слегка подержанный, немного потрепанный, но все еще на ходу. Ему обещали, что он еще сможет совершить еще сотню прыжков в гиперпространстве до следующего обязательного техосмотра. Но Юре все это было уже не важно с того самого момента, как он увидел его. Эти угловатые черные бока, эти геометрически выверенные формы иллюминаторов, эти белоснежные просторные каюты. Как только он услышал ласковый голос бортового компьютера, он почти тут же согласился на сделку, однако, оставалось одно «но»: ему немного не хватало финансов. 

Старик, теперь уже бывший хозяин, обмолвился без задней мысли, что изначально собирался сдать корабль в металлолом, а Юра знал цены и понимал, что в таком случае старик выручит максимум половину той суммы, которую он сейчас просил. Хованский умел торговаться, поэтому сразу полез под хвост этой ласточке, придирчиво пофукал. Старик скинул ценник, а довольный Юра стал обладателем подержанного корабля за вкусный ценник. 

Сейчас Юре было все равно, что о его красавце думает Юлий. С ним они познакомились вообще только вчера: Юре нужен был второй пилот на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, и искать его он, конечно же, начал в баре. Усатый парень с пышной укладкой споткнулся рядом с барной стойкой и пролил на него свое безалкогольное пиво — Хованский узнал эту ссань по запаху резины. Как только Юра докричал, они разговорились за стаканчиком какого-то пойла, и он быстро узнал, что Юлий окончил летную академию в прошлом году и только отстажировался в крупной компании. Но ему не хотелось работать каким-то обычным курьером, поэтому он принимал любые сколько-нибудь интересные предложения по работе, лишь бы покинуть осточертевшую Амальтею. Поэтому Юра, недолго думая, взял его к себе в команду, состоящую пока только из него самого — Капитана Хованского, — ну, и теперь второго пилота — Юлия О-Нешко.

Когда Юлий отсмеялся, Юра смерил его неодобрительным взглядом, поджав губы. Вообще, в случае чего, ему ничего не стоило выкинуть парня с корабля куда-нибудь, где его и эти глупые смешки никто никогда не найдет. Тот тут же повернулся к нему всем телом и положил широкую ладонь на его плечо.

— Да ладно, если серьезно, то он вполне неплох, правда, даже я вижу, что требует ремонта. А я ведь не механик, — сказал он честно, заглядывая Юре в глаза, руку все же убрал. А то Юра, блять, сам не понимал!

Юлий был любителем всякого рода физических контактов, Хованский понял это еще вчера, когда его в конце вечера сгребли в охапку в душевных объятиях, хотя знакомы они были от силы часа четыре. Юлий просил называть его Юликом, но к такому Юра готов еще не был, не позволяя себе в первый же рабочий день излишней фамильярности. 

Юра и сам не ожидал от себя такой скорости принятия решений. Он довольно быстро решил послать прошлую жизнь к чертям собачьим, так же легко решил, чем именно он хочет заниматься. По ящику крутили какой-то старый фильм, в котором два парня решили бросить все, чтобы заняться контрабандой самогона и какой-то дури. На Альматее с кинематографом было туго, но Юра все равно вдохновился, начал прикидывать, чего это может ему стоить. Терять было нечего — жизнь и без того катилась по наклонной. Но решение взять Юлика удивило даже его самого: второй пилот был нужен, но брать молодого парня без проверки — себе дороже. С другой стороны, ему нужно было платить куда меньше, чем профи, да и выглядел он, вроде, надежно.

— Ну что, второй пилот, полетели тогда? — со вздохом позвал его Юра. — Правда перед полным техосмотром нужно будет исполнить один заказ, потому что я уже на мели.

— О? Какой? — заинтересованно улыбнулся Юлий, но в корабль за ним почему-то пока не последовал.

Единственное, что Юра не учел, это цены на хорошие корабли и свое халатное отношение к деньгам. За эту неделю он столько выпил, что вполне хватило бы на вторую новую печень, но иначе было никак. Он устал настолько, что рад бы прокутить вообще все, но уж больно заразила его идея о собственной работе на себя любимого. 

— Тысяча живых кроликов на Сол-137, — бесцветно проговорил Юра.

Не о таких заказах себе мечтал Капитан Хованский. И зачем он вписался в это дерьмо с перевозкой животных? День уже не станет хуже.

Юлий мялся у дверей, и вдруг глянул на него как-то виновато. Юра напрягся, готовясь к какому-нибудь юношескому нытью или чему еще хуже.

— Капитан… Нам ведь нужны еще люди в команду?

Не к добру это.

— Допустим. Выкладывай, что там у тебя.

— Брат, — протянул Юлий, развел руками. — Сейчас придет. Он вообще ветеринар, но без жилья остался временно…

Больше всего Юра не любил, когда все шло не по его плану. Вообще, у него не было какого-то определенного плана, но он как минимум не собирался принимать на борт еще кого-то. Хуже назойливых родственников он не знал ничего и про себя радовался, что Вселенная уберегла его от тяжелой ноши дерьма вроде миллионных кредитов кузена или племянников.

— И что? На кой хуй нам бомж-ветеринар на борту? С кроликами только один рейс! — Хованский уже начинал беситься. Он ужасно не любил, когда другие недоговаривали чего-то важного, а еще больше не любил сюрпризы. На корабле он главный или мыши? Что за самоуправство посреди дня? Что за неуважение к капитану, епта?

— Он может и людей лечить. На любом судне нужен врач, — оправдывался Юлий. Капитан должен был признать, что в его словах имелась своя логика. Должен, да не обязан.

Тут к ним подошел худой парень с большим рюкзаком и подозрительно одетый во все черное. Его лицо смутно напоминало лицо похудевшего и усталого Юлия. Ну да, похож на брата, в общем и целом. Но было в нем что-то настораживающее и немного животное, например, эта острая ухмылка и хитрый прищур. А на лбу у самой кромки волос был набит терновый венок. Ах, вот и Иисус.

— Капитан Хованский. Юлик, — кивнул он им по очереди. — Добрый день.

Этот странный Иисус еще и картавил. Юра нахмурился, вглядываясь в его светлые глаза. С этим парнем стоит быть поосторожнее. Он напоминал ему одного туповатого менеджера с прошлой работы: такая же опасность во взгляде, милый тон. Точно ебнутый.

— Я Дмитрий Ларин, — представился он, не дождавшись от Хованского какого-либо ответа.

— Хорошо, Ларин. Убеди меня, что на этом корабле действительно нужен будет врач, — сходу начал Юра, скрестив руки на груди и призывно подняв брови. Не хотел он лишний рот на борту, не хотел видеть эту рожу каждое утро. Юлий хотя бы приятный был, а этот и придушить ночью мог и изнасиловать. Юра всегда сперва думал о плохом, а потом начинал рассуждать логически. С его здоровьем и нынешней ситуацией в ряде галактик врач им точно понадобится, но последнее слово должно было остаться за капитаном. Ларин кивнул и оскалился.

— Предполагаю, ваш основной доход не будет связан с транспортировкой зверюшек.

Юра понял намек, медленно кивнул, будучи вынужденным и здесь согласиться. Он поразмыслил. Парень хоть и настораживающий, но, возможно, будет делать свою работу качественно и тихо. И им действительно в будущем понадобился бы доктор, просто на всякий случай, мало ли чего. Да и будет кому помочь с погрузкой клеток.

Какой-то в последнее время он был совсем добрый!

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. Ларин просиял, Юлий тоже обрадовался. Но Хованского кое-что смутило. — А как ты вообще узнал про кроликов?

— Как вы думаете, кто вчера ставил им всем тысячу прививок?

Лететь пришлось на другой конец Игор-Сити на ферму к старому Борису Анатольевичу. Они приземлились посреди поля на западной оконечности фермы, распугав при этом стадо коров. Хованский вел супер-аккуратно, но управление все же было слегка непривычным. Раньше он почти десять лет курьерил на небольших прыгунах, в которых все тряслось и было достаточно тесно, будто в шкафу, а вместо штурвала или хотя бы тачпада были два толстых джойстика, которые он все время сравнивал с хуями. Здесь же управление было абсолютно интуитивным: был миллион разноцветных сенсорных кнопок, голосовые команды и умный бортовой компьютер с автопилотом. Еще бы — Стремительный стоил как половина его квартиры.

Приземлились они совершенно мягко, неощутимо коснувшись земли. Юра пока не давал Юлию управление, потому что хотел поводить своего нового красавца сам. Выехал небольшой трап-лестница на пять ступенек, и Юра вышел, напоследок бросив, чтобы второй пилот открыл для них грузовой трап. Приятно было чувствовать себя начальником, а не тварью дрожащей.

Клеток было ровно двести штук. Ларин вышел к ним только после истошного крика капитана о том, что не могут же они переебаться с этими кроликами весь день и так и не отчалить. Ларин был опять в чем-то черном, но теперь с короткими рукавами. Его худые бледные руки, похожие на ветки какой-нибудь марсианской березы, были целиком покрыты темными татуировками — какими-то странными рисунками и глифами, Юра решил не вглядываться.

Ебаные кролики все не кончались. Они возились уже час. Борис Анатольевич подбадривал их и угостил домашним лимонадом во время перекура. Также рассказал, что на Соле есть его хороший знакомый — владелец космосервиса, который может помочь им с ремонтом, и живет он как раз в том же городе, где с нетерпением ждут доставку кроликов.

Хованский горячо поблагодарил фермера за советы и за лимонад, такой незаменимый в жаркий декабрьский полдень с тремя треклятыми солнцами в небе, но надо было возвращаться к работе. Он встал с бирюзовой травы, подхватил еще одну клетку и побрел к кораблю.

Ларин валялся в траве у грузового трапа в тени корабля и лениво курил. Он выглядел настолько расслабленным и разморенным, что в этом даже была своя красота. Только вот широкоплечий Юлий словно делал работу и за себя, и за брата сразу — вот непорядок. Юра поставил клетку в грузовой отсек и пнул тонкую ногу в черных штанах на своем обратном пути.

— Чего разлегся, у нас еще штук сто клеток, давай помогай.

Тот нехотя подобрал себя с земли и встал, затем пробормотал что-то про то, что он, вообще-то, веган и везут они кроликов явно на убой, поэтому ему не очень хотелось бы в этом участвовать, но грузить все же продолжил. Юра сотню раз спросил себя, на кой ему сдалось все это, но потом заметил, что Ларин стал активнее, а Юлий вообще работал чуть ли не с улыбкой. 

Солнца приятно пекли, а впереди виднелась сладкая свобода. Юра огляделся, понимая, что это все, включая вонючих кроликов и Ларина, куда лучше, чем гнить в конторе с кончеными менеджерами и совершенно непригодной техникой. Он столько раз попадал в аварии, а потом — на штрафы ни за что. Сейчас он был сам себе хозяин, даже ребят нанял, которые вовсю трудились во благо его светлого будущего. С осознанием того, что он все-таки сделал это, открылось второе дыхание.

Спустя еще один долгий час они наконец завершили погрузку, зафиксировали все клетки, выключив затем свет в грузовом отсеке, чтобы животные успокоились и заснули. Запах уже не радовал, но ведь деньги не пахли. Юра без сил рухнул в капитанское кресло и попросил бортовой компьютер просчитать оптимальный путь до Сол-137 в созвездии Дьявольских Пальцев. Ларин строго-настрого запретил прыгать через гиперпространство, обосновав это тем, что животинка плохо переносит прыжки и, возможно, передохнет, а портить товар не хотелось.

— Окей, кэп! — весело ответила компьютер.

— Я же просил без этих американизмов, — устало протянул Хованский.

— Добро, товарищ, — так же бодро ответили ему с глупым акцентом.

— Маша… — раздраженно начал Юра.

— Ты назвал бортовой компьютер Машей? — послышалось удивленное из-за спины. Юра так устал, что решил просто промолчать. Это был Ларин, энергично жующий что-то вяленое и фруктовое и странно округляющий на него свои светлые глаза. Затем повернулся к штурвалу. — Привет, я Ларин. Приятно познакомиться.

Ларин помахал куда-то в консоль, и Юре оставалось только прикрыть глаза ладонью. Нет, его точно в детстве головой вниз роняли.

— Приятно, милый, но моя камера на потолке, — Ларин тут же задрал голову и помахал теперь в небольшую черную шишку над головой Юры. — Я все равно вас узнаю по голосу, можешь не париться, — рассмеялась Маша, затем перешла на более серьезный тон. — Капитан, оптимальный маршрут до Сол-137 по открытому космосу займет двадцать два часа и пятьдесят две минуты. Запустить автопилот?

— Валяй, — разрешил Хованский, прикрывая глаза. Веки горели, будто он не клетки таскал, а залипал на стримы. Лучше бы это действительно были стримы.

Чем быстрее они дотуда доберутся, тем лучше. И для них, и для груза. Тем более он слишком устал, чтобы самостоятельно управлять кораблем. Хотелось поесть и вздремнуть.

Когда Юра проснулся, они уже пролетали альфу Дьявольских Пальцев и приближались к Солу. За штурвалом как ни в чем ни бывало сидел Юлий, все так же бодрый и улыбчивый. У Юры даже как-то настроение поднималось, когда он видел его: любил он таких простых открытых ребят. Юлия хотелось усыновить.

— Доброе утро, капитан! — просиял он. — Через полчаса сядем в пригороде Арайи.

— Утро, — зевнул в ответ Юра. Затем насторожился. — А где твой брат?

Ларин всегда вился где-то рядом с ними, видимо, ему было скучно в своей каюте или мед-отсеке, и он приплетался в кают-компанию, находившуюся у них за спинами, один раз даже лег на большой круглый стол в ее центре и начал что-то петь. Голос у него был определенно, но, когда Машенька подхватила его песню и они начали выть хором, Юра не выдержал и прекратил этот балаган злым окриком.

— С кроликами, — просто ответил второй пилот и вернулся к штурвалу.

О нет. Этот пугающий парень, смотревший на него порой так маниакально, наверняка передушил там всех животных. Почему-то Юре подумалось, что у Ларина точно не все дома и порой бывают затмения с порывами жестокости, — он видел это в глубине его глаз. Там было темно, холодно и страшно. 

Капитан поспешил в грузовой отсек. Там почему-то горел свет, но как-то приглушенно, было свежо и прохладно, а сам Ларин сидел на небольшом свободном пятачке на полу и опять что-то тихо напевал, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Совсем ебу дал. Но кролики все были живые и даже спокойные.

— Эй, ты чего? — позвал его Хованский.

Ларин вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.

— А, проветрилось уже, — он встал на ноги и потянулся к панели климат-контроля отсека, нажал пару кнопок. — Я ничего, зверье успокаиваю. Целые сутки их кормил, поил и говно убирал, потому что больше некому.

Юра поджал губы. Об этом он и не подумал. Он никогда не держал домашних животных, поэтому забыл, что у их живого груза могут быть потребности. С другой стороны, на то он и был капитаном, чтобы позволить себе немного расслабиться.

— Спасибо, что ли. Ты все-таки полезный, — Ларин подошел к ему и закатил глаза. Юрины руки вновь непроизвольно сложились на груди. — А говно куда дел? В открытый космос вышвырнул?

Ларин фыркнул и показал куда-то в угол. Юра успел ужаснуться. 

— В мешок собрал. Буду теперь шампиньоны выращивать, — сообщил он гордо. Винить его было не в чем, все же Ларин сегодня молодец. Но Юра сделал себе пометку не есть ничего из рук Ларина. Никогда. Ни за что. 

— Ладно. Через двадцать минут будем на месте, так что будь готов к отгрузке, — предупредил капитан и собирался уже уйти, как Ларин испустил недовольный стон.

— Я не спал больше суток, и я не грузчик, прости.

Хованский хотел возмутиться, но потом вспомнил, что Борис Анатольевич обещал настоящих грузчиков на приемке. Ну и хрен с ним, и так бы отлынивал, как только мог.

*******

Как только доставка была наконец оплачена, Юлий напросился рулить до космосервиса, который был в пяти километрах отсюда уже в самом Арайа. Юра, только что получивший деньги, был благосклонен, но следил за его действиями внимательно. Парень, конечно, пиздел всю дорогу без умолку, но вел очень ловко и маневренно, хоть их полет и занял всего несколько минут, но Хованский успел оценить его навыки.

У большого серебристого ангара их встретил высокий и широкий медведеподобный мужик с бородой. Он оценивающе смотрел на Стремительный и задумчиво тер пышные усы. Юра ревностно относился к своим вещам, но этот парень, кажется, понимал толк в красоте. Он все качал головой, причмокивая губами. 

— Вы от Бориса? — на всякий случай уточнил мужчина, когда Хованский и О-Нешко представились. Получив утвердительный ответ, медведь энергично закивал. — Меня зовут Владимир и я считаю, это чертовски красивый корабль.

Хованский радостно фыркнул в сторону Юлия, тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Это ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, сверкатель пятого поколения с режимом стелс? — предположил Владимир, жадно изучая корабль глазами. Юре оставалось только пораженно угукнуть. Вот это профессионал. — Что с ним может быть не так? — он наконец повернулся к ним, выглядел крайне озадаченным.

— Подержанный, — развел руками Юра. Юлий хихикнул.

— Ни слова больше, — сразу понял его Владимир и широко улыбнулся. — У нас как раз есть подходящий механик — специалист по сверкателям. — Тут он совсем расплылся в улыбке и глянул куда-то им за спину. — Да вот же он идет. Олег!

Юра обернулся. В их сторону шел высокий и широкоплечий, — чуть менее, чем медведь-Владимир, — идеально сложенный парень в темно-синем слесарском комбинезоне с закатанными рукавами. Его соломенные волосы мягко ерошил ветер, а скромная улыбка освещала бледное лицо. Это все космомеханики такие красивые или им достался исключительный? Юра пялился, и одна только эта мысль застряла у него в голове.

— Привет, — послышалось откуда-то сбоку. Юлий уже жал руку красивого механика, испачканную в темном машинном масле. — Я Юлик, второй пилот. А это Капитан Юрий Хованский, — представил его Юлий, жестикулируя в его сторону, пока он сам беспомощно затерялся в мыслях.

Светловолосый механик перевел взгляд на него, сразу глянув в глаза. Они были сверкающие и такие небесно-голубые, что Юра невольно залюбовался, все никак не мог отвести от них взгляда. Это затянулось. Его ткнули в бок, и только тогда он наконец пожал протянутую ему руку. Ладонь механика была горячей и сухой, несмотря на все масло на его длинных светлых пальцах. Юра выдавил вежливую улыбку и отвернулся.

Что за хрень творится с ним самим?

— Что с тобой? — шепотом повторил его мысли Юлий. А он и сам не знал.

— Не выспался, — буркнул Юра в ответ и пошел проводить механику экскурсию по Стремительному, показывая все основные поломки.

Олег почти сразу принялся за работу, со вздохом сообщив, что здесь он надолго. К слову, он оценил столь поэтичное название корабля и пообещал, что его ремонт сделает его действительно стремительным. Юра усмехнулся и рассказал, как ему вообще пришла в голову идея покупки звездолета. Попутно он выяснил, что Олег тоже с Земли и покинул ее только пять лет назад, когда ему было всего двадцать четыре, и за это время на его долю выпало немало приключений. Их, возможно, было даже больше, чем у Юры за всю его курьерскую карьеру. Олег даже похвастался, что его чуть не затянуло в черную дыру в результате крушения, но его в последний момент спасли.

Юра даже отчасти завидовал ему. Он смотрел, как Олег работал, лежа на полу спиной и копался по локоть в проводах. В технических помещениях свет был достаточно тусклый, и стоило уже поменять лампы на более современные и яркие, но механик, казалось, видел все прекрасно и так. Юра понял это по его сосредоточенному взгляду. А вдруг у него робо-глаза?

Олег будто услышал его мысли и перевел взгляд на него. В таком освещении его глаза казались синими и искрились в свете многочисленных маленьких лампочек, а зрачки были слегка увеличены. Люди не рождаются с такими красивыми глазами, Юра был в этом абсолютно убежден. Но и искусственно созданными они явно не были — тончайшая работа, пока неподвластная современной науке. Невероятные. Он опять пялился. Но и Олег взгляда не отводил, изучал его, почти не моргая. Юра бы сказал, что его душу сейчас сканируют, если бы верил во все это дерьмо с «зеркалом души». Но что это еще было.

Постепенно ему становилось как-то душно в одном отсеке с механиком, и капитан Хованский вынужден был пробормотать что-то про свежий воздух и позорно сбежать на улицу. 

Как только свежий морской ветер коснулся его лица, Юра почувствовал, как горят его щеки. Когда только он успел покраснеть, черт возьми? Лишь бы механик не заметил, стыдоба. Юра подошел к Юлию, который увлеченно о чем-то беседовал с Владимиром и дымил какой-то странной сигаретой. Счастливое усатое лицо тут же повернулось к нему и озарило своим светом.

— А, капитан! Много там работы?

— До жопы, — честно, но безрадостно признался Юра. Второй пилот понимающе закивал. — А что это вы тут курите?

Эти двое на удивление легко спелись. Юлий прокашлялся, щурясь. Хованский лишь догадывался о том, что это, мысленно надеясь, что это не то, о чем он подумал. Запах напоминал ему что-то далекое: университетские туалеты и клубные закоулки. 

— Грибочки, — Юлий расплылся в улыбке и протянул ему самокрутку, но Хованский отказался. Он и без того ехал крышей. — А еще усы обсуждаем. Хотя у тебя вот их вроде нет…

Блестящее замечание, О-Нешко. Сколько они уже выкурили, интересно? Человек-медведь тоже как-то странно смеялся и махал ему рукой, хотя стоял всего в паре метров. Вот идиоты. Только Ларина им не хватает.

Юра попытался обсудить с ними ремонт и варианты развития событий, если он затянется дольше, чем на день, и возможность одолжить у них славного Олега, и насколько щедро они за это заплатят. Владимир кивал и говорил, что без проблем, хоть на неделю, только потом верните в целости и сохранности, потому что Олег — ценный кадр. На этом и договорились.

Юра не хотел продолжать дальше тот пустой треп о лицевой растительности с двумя накуренными парнями и подумывал было уже вернуться в технический отсек, чтобы, возможно, как-то помочь Олегу. Но тут откуда-то послышался странный гул и рокот. К ангару космосервиса что-то летело.

Это был подозрительный квадролет в военной расцветке, в котором сидело несколько явно вооруженных людей. Он приземлился метрах в пятидесяти от них, у ангара, четыре человека вышли и направились в их сторону. Юра огляделся, догадываясь, чем это может быть. Агрессия прямо-таки выпирала из них, хотя они ничего еще не сделали. 

— Не к добру, — прогудел Владимир и сразу посерьезнел лицом, будто мигом протрезвев.

Юра сразу вспомнил, как жаждал приключений, лежа на диване тогда еще своей квартире. У него был приличный долг в банке, и по факту квартира принадлежала им. Хованский понимал, что с молотка его квартира уйдет за три копейки, и тогда останется он один у разбитого корыта. Один и два сложились, и Юра начал упорно думать. Первой строчкой в воображаемом столбике «за» были приключения. 

Скучно же жилось, да, Юра? Острых ощущений хотел? Пожалуйста!

Светлая макушка показалась в дверном проеме. Хотелось верить, что приехали просто особенно агрессивные клиенты. Олег медленно спускался по трапу. Он, очевидно, хотел что-то спросить у капитана, но вовремя заметил неторопливо приближающихся к ним людей. Его лицо сразу посерело.

— Я их знаю, — сказал он тихо Юре, стоящему ближе всех. — Это Керальская мафия. И прилетели они за мной.

— Не иди к ним, — тут же предостерег Хованский, будто это не было очевидно. Юра заведомо испугался, глядя на злобные морды и такого добродушного Олега. Что этот ангел мог им сделать? Олег мотнул головой и на миг прикрыл глаза, будто сильно устав от самой надобности что-либо разъяснять. 

Мафиози держали оружие наготове. Юра напрягся, как перед прыжком. Олег сомневался, но все же сделал шаг вперед. Хованский кое-как удержался, чтобы не схватить его за руку. Ему совсем не нравилось происходящее и то, как на них смотрели. 

— Нет. Я смогу решить вопрос мирно, — было сказано с такой уверенностью, что Юра даже на миг поддался и поверил. Но это не могло быть правдой, парни уже держали наготове лазерные пушки. Он сам был таким наивным или надеялся на юрину глупость? 

Олег спустился с трапа. Четверо людей остановились на полпути, заметив его. Юра осторожно прокрался за ним следом, держа некоторую дистанцию и прячась в тени. Олег поднял руки вверх в мирном жесте и вышел вперед. Он только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как раздался оглушительный треск выстрела из лазерного автомата.

Все происходило как в замедленной съемке, а Хованский совсем перестал дышать. 

Юра бросился на Олега и резко повалил того на землю, а выстрелы посыпались градом. Они укатились куда-то под Стремительный, укрывшись его боком от жалящих лазеров. Юра крепко прижимал механика к себе, так что даже почувствовал запах его волос — машинное масло и тимьян. Это вскружило его накачанную адреналином голову только больше. Он больше не думал о другом усатом механике и о своем втором пилоте. Мир для него сузился сейчас до размеров одного конкретного Олега в его руках.

Выстрелы жужжали, но теперь шли с двух сторон — укуренный Юлий наконец вспомнил, зачем они носят с собой пушки. Юра с огромным трудом отнял от себя Олега и оглядел его — жив ли. Тот был жив и даже еще в сознании, но левый рукав его комбинезона пропитался кровью. Механик слабо улыбался, а его щеки бледнели. Черт-черт-черт. Совсем скоро он вырубится от кровопотери. Юра перехватил его поудобнее, совсем не думая, и осторожно поплелся ко входу в корабль.

Кругом сверкали красные лучи лазеров, Юра с несвойственной ему ловкостью уворачивался, сердце стучало очень шумно, почти перекрывая звуки выстрелов, а руки вцепились в синий комбинезон мертвой хваткой. Стрелявших в их сторону уже стало меньше, и капитан не мог не порадоваться за второго пилота. 

Хованский со своей тяжелой ношей проскользнул незамеченным на трап, краем глаза увидев, что Владимир торопливо отступал, будучи вооруженным только звуковой отверткой, а Юлий отстреливался от двух оставшихся бандитов, прячась за припаркованным рядом небольшим корабликом. Второй пилот очевидно был метким стрелком и уже разделался бы со всеми, если б не был так упорот сейчас.

Хованский действовал чисто инстинктивно. Они могли вызвать полицию или военных, но тогда их бы всех расстреляли раньше, чем они бы издали какой-либо звук. Мафиози палили во всех подряд без разбору. Видимо, Олег сильно насолил им, но он ведь был так уверен в том, что решит вопрос до стрельбы, знал, что приехали именно за ним. Юра не понимал, что именно механик мог натворить, но богатая история жизни Олега наталкивала на мысль, что он человек непростой. 

На корабле было спокойнее. Легче было бы отдать Олега им, но Юра не считал это правильным решением, зато почему-то подумал, что он обязан спасти парня. Кровь внутри бурлила, а Олег буквально висел на юрином плече, пока за стенами творился какой-то хаос. Хованский хотел его спасти, не понимая, почему. И нужна ли причина, чтобы спасти человека? Да, он может оказаться последним засранцем, а потом у Юры и всей команды могут быть проблемы, но сейчас он до трясучки переживал. 

Юра взвалил бессознательное тело Олега на стол в медотсеке и расстегнул его комбинезон до пояса. Так, стоп. Он же совершенно не знает, что делать дальше, кроме того, что надо зажимать рану, чтобы не вылилось слишком много крови. Вот черт. Он побежал в каюту Ларина. Вот и пригодится врач.

Ларин спал как ни в чем не бывало, раскинув конечности по узкой кровати и разинув рот. Ну точно ебнутый. Юра безжалостно растолкал его. Тот раскрыл глаза и уставился на него, а потом заметил кровь на руках и подскочил на ноги.

— Что произошло? — пораженно спросил он уже в медотсеке, пока лихорадочно мыл руки. 

— Перестрелка, — бросил капитан. — Подлатай его, нам съебывать надо.

Хованский приземлился на капитанское место за штурвал и просигналил Юлию, чтоб тот скорей забрался на борт. Тот вроде уже не отстреливался, и послушался быстро. Юра молился, что что бы ни делал Олег с их кораблем, он хоть отчасти завершил начатое, и они смогут взлететь. Потому что он интуитивно чувствовал, что это не все бандиты на этой планете, с которыми им предстояло теперь разобраться, и будут еще, причем очень скоро.

— Машенька, скажи, что мы в порядке, — попросил Юра, зажмурившись и скрестив пальцы на удачу.

Запыхавшийся Юлий упал куда-то на пол кают-компании, не в силах даже добраться до своего места. Выглядел он как человек, только что побывавший в перестрелке, однако, остался без единой царапины. Юра хотя бы здесь выдохнул. 

— Готова выйти на орбиту, — деловым тоном сообщила компьютер.

— Скорей, дорогая моя. Кажется, мы уходим от погони, — поторопил ее капитан. Голос слегка подрагивал, как и руки. Пронесло на этот раз. Вроде все остались живы.

Они взлетали, Юра сосредоточенно контролировал процесс. Юлий валялся на полу где-то рядом и шумно дышал, иногда кашляя. Из мед-отсека доносилось какое-то непонятное жужжание. Ларин точно способен лечить людей или его наебали? 

— Друже сказал, что топливо и необходимые запчасти можно найти на Рождестве, — вдруг подала голос компьютер. 

Они уже стремительно входили в верхние слои атмосферы и в кабине на миг стемнело, прежде чем запустилось искусственное освещение, немного режущее глаза после солнечного полудня. 

— Кто? — выдохнул Юра, на миг задумавшийся о том, как там их новый механик.

— Милый мальчик, проводивший осмотр моих проводочков, — кокетливо выдала Маша. Хованский удивленно поднял брови. — Держать курс на Рождество?

— Э, — Юре совершенно нечего было сказать сейчас. Он и не догадывался, что бортовой искусственный интеллект может быть запрограммирован на флирт с механиками. — Ну, давай.

Компьютер деловито угукнула, а потом как-то смущенно замолчала, будто скрывая что-то.

— Только, капитан, — начала Маша несмело, — я не уверена, что мы сможем сейчас совершить прыжок… Время пути по открытому космосу будет составлять сорок девять часов и три минуты.

Отличные новости. Лишь бы топлива хватило и ничего не отвалилось по пути. Юра потер лицо руками, забыв про то, что они испачканы кровью, но потом опомнился, ощутив металлический запах, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Летим.

*******

Олег достаточно быстро пришел в себя и наведался в кают-компанию через несколько часов, когда Юра сидел за большим круглым столом один и пил свой утренний чай. На самом деле, он больше любил кофе, но в эти времена хороший было достать даже, пожалуй, труднее, чем пиво. 

Механик мило улыбнулся ему и приземлился на соседний стул. Его лицо все еще было слишком бледным, но уже казалось чуть более живым. На нем была простая белая футболка, приятно подчеркивающая рельефную грудь, а левое плечо было аккуратно забинтовано.

— Кажется, я с вами действительно надолго, — тихо сказал он, снова глядя Юре прямо в душу через глаза. Тот ответил робкой улыбкой. — Теперь меня хочет мафия, и на Сол путь закрыт, — прозвучало с некой смиренно грустью. — Кстати, большое спасибо, что спас.

Юра опять не мог оторваться от него и чувствовал себя абсолютно глупо. Этот парень задаривал его своими теплыми улыбками так, что хотелось сиять в ответ. Капитан судорожно вздохнул.

— Не за что, — он наконец смог отвести взгляд, нервно хлебнул уже остывшего чая. — Нам как раз нужен был механик в команду.

Зато шутить получалось отменно. Олег хохотнул и, кажется, придвинулся ближе.

— К слову, ваш врач очень милый парень, ловкий такой, — Юра вздрогнул при упоминании Ларина. — Только шить совсем не умеет, — хмыкнул Олег и продолжил. — Сказал, что буду почти как новый дня через три.

Юра согласно закивал и вновь улыбнулся. Олег еще что-то говорил про то, что немного поспит и продолжит диагностику вечером по бортовому времени, а пока отправится на поиски какой-либо еды. Раз уж он теперь в команде.

Юра смотрел ему вслед, оценив, как нижняя часть попорченного комбинезона облегает его крепкие ягодицы, и снова смутился своим мыслям. Олег обладал той неуловимой привлекательностью, которой по представлениям Хованского вообще не мог обладать никакой мужчина, потому что, ну, не мужское это, вот совсем. Но стоило Олегу лишь глянуть на него своими бездонными глазами, как все забывалось, и Юру охватывал непонятный пьянящий ступор, будто он надышался разреженным воздухом. Бред какой-то.

Юра тряхнул головой в надежде вытрясти из нее все ненужное и покинул кают-компанию, чтобы через несколько шагов приземлиться на капитанское кресло рядом со спящим прямо за штурвалом Юликом. 

Юлик. Так называл его Олег. Звучало крайне мило, да и радовало второго пилота так, что Хованский незаметно для себя подхватил. Юлик дрых рядом и похрапывал. От этого почему-то стало так спокойно и даже уютно. Юра даже улыбнулся.

Бортовой компьютер шепотом сообщила, что до Рождества еще как минимум часов сорок, а, возможно, и больше, если предвидятся магнитные бури от ближайшей звезды, но пока все было спокойно. Потом порадовала скучными политическими новостями этой галактики, прогнозом погоды на Рождестве на ближайшие три дня и предложила ознакомиться с тамошней музыкой, как только Юлик проснется. Юра буркнул что-то, соглашаясь. Сам он тоже постепенно задремал.

Следующие сутки в пути не отметились ничем примечательным, кроме того, что Ларин показал себя еще и первоклассным танцором, плавно нырнув в кают-компанию, где ужинал Юра. Хованский любил есть спокойно, а этот неожиданно ворвался в тонких еле заметных наушниках, продефилировал до шкафчика, взял что-то, вернулся обратно, странно дергая бедрами.

— Юлик, я сдам твоего брата в ближайшую дурку! — крикнул Юра тогда в сторону второго пилота, не заметив наушники сразу. Делал он так не впервые, будто специально бесил. Юра не видел смысла в том, чтобы доводить его, но психанул, когда Ларин громко стучал чем-то в своей каюте, пока он пытался уснуть у себя. А услышать звуки одной каюты в другой было практически нереально!

Дурдом уже творился везде, где находился Ларин.

Следующим утром Хованский захотел проверить внутренние камеры, которые были во всех нежилых отсеках. В медотсеке было пусто и темно. В кают-компании за его спиной Юлик играл в дженгу с самим собой. В техническом отсеке Олег был по локоть в работе в прямом смысле. Его волосы растрепались во все стороны, а на лбу была широкая черная полоса машинного масла. Некогда белая футболка тоже оказалась вся в масляных пятнах, а лицо было такое ровное и сосредоточенное, что стало приятно смотреть. Юра решил понаблюдать немного за его отточенными движениями и быстрыми взглядами. Так он и завис на полчаса, пока Олег вдруг не помахал в камеру. Он тут же переключил на другой отсек.

— Мария, ты зачем ему сказала, что я смотрю? — тихо и обиженно пробурчал капитан.

Компьютер хихикнула:

— Ничего я не говорила. Он сам догадался и решил помахать.

— Не верю тебе, — дулся Хованский. Он понимал, что бортовой компьютер запрограммирован был говорить только правду, но все равно должен был сказать это. 

Он снова обратился к экрану на гладкой поверхности консоли. Теперь это был камбуз, такой же пустой и безлюдный, как и половина общих отсеков и коридоров корабля. Юра переключил на грузовой отсек и замер от неожиданности: Ларин скакал в его центре, размахивая всеми конечностями, но не хаотично, а будто кружась в танце или упражняясь в каком-то странном боевом искусстве. Это что капоэйра?

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Юра, выключая видеонаблюдение.

Стоило ли сказать Ларину, что у них где-то был целый спортивный зал?

*******

До Рождества оставалось часов двенадцать. Олег пообещал всей команде, что приготовит им настоящий ужин с человеческой едой, и Юра весь день ходил воодушевленный. Как же давно он не ел настоящей вкусной еды, приготовленной человеком!

Весь день Юра совершенно не мог что-либо делать. Он пытался читать, но часто отвлекался на посторонние мысли. Он лег спать, но никак не мог заснуть от прилива странной бодрости и стука сбоку. Чем он думал, когда выбирал комнаты? Хованский посетил зал, но тренажеры быстро наскучили. Он сел играть с Юликом в покер, но постоянно проигрывал. Голова гудела. Даже Маша и та спросила, как он сегодня себя чувствует, видимо, услышав его радостный трепет в голосе.

Он правда не знал, что с ним.

В технический отсек к Олегу Юра сегодня не наведывался, решив не мешать. Тем более, вечер тот полностью проведет на камбузе в попытках состряпать из их запасов что-то сносное. Хованский, однако, верил, что его ожидает нечто умопомрачительно вкусное.

Ближе к восьми вечера по бортовому времени Юра все же решил навестить камбуз, чтобы узнать, когда приблизительно по времени намечается их поздний ужин, и, конечно, помочь, если будет надо. Он уже видел, как они стоят рядом, близко-близко, и готовят вместе. Олег весь испачкается в какой-нибудь муке, будет много смеяться. У него был такой заразительный смех, что не подхватить казалось нереальным. Юра надеялся, что его не прогонят с кухни.

Прозрачные двери кухонного отсека открыли для него интересную картину: Олегу уже помогал ушлый Ларин. Юра выругался и отошел вглубь коридора, решил понаблюдать издалека. Механик шинковал овощи, а Ларин стоял рядом и что-то рассказывал, отчаянно жестикулируя и искренне улыбаясь. Потом они оба весело засмеялись. Затем Ларин тоже начал резать что-то и, кажется, случайно прошелся ножом по пальцу. Олег взял его за руку и показал, как надо правильно нарезать овощи, поджимая пальцы от ножа, но потом почему-то не отпустил.

Что там происходит? Юра подобрался поближе к двери, прищурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться получше. Ненужное, по мнению Юры, в готовке напряжение не нравилось ему, как не нравился и тяжелый взгляд их механика. Ему показалось, что он видел похожее порно, но отмахнулся, надеясь, что Ларин просто отрезал себе кусок пальца и что Олег просто испугался этого, поэтому так долго и пристально смотрит. 

Но Олег медленно поднес тонкую кисть Ларина к своим губам, слизнул кровь с пальца. Тот смотрел на него абсолютно круглыми глазами, грозящимися выпасть из черепа, а потом вдруг хитро оскалился. Ебать. Ларин прильнул к Олегу, встав на цыпочки, поцеловал его жарко и глубоко, а тот вдруг не менее страстно ответил.

Юра разинул рот от шока. Он был в паре метров от них, причем за дверью, но движения их влажных языков ощущал почти физически. Ларин весь вытянулся и уместил лапки на широкой груди, а Олег подхватил его под тощий зад здоровой правой рукой, с силой сжал и подтолкнул на кухонную столешницу, развел бедром его тонкие ноги. Ларин в ответ выгнулся и еще слаще затерзал его рот.

Юру бросило в жар, он чуть не упал вперед, но вовремя схватился за матовую стену. Почему-то это все не выглядело ужасающе мерзко, а наоборот — невыносимо горячо, так что закололо в груди там, где у обычных людей было сердце. Он чувствовал какую-то несправедливость. Да, может быть, именно ее. Но, самое страшное, в глубине души он сам хотел оказаться на месте Ларина. И вот это уже пугало не на шутку.

Эти двое все не отлипали друг от друга. Хованский покачнулся и, видимо, оказался слишком близко к сенсорам двери, что ее створки разъехались в стороны с глухим вшухом. Он чуть не обмер от страха оказаться замеченным и бесшумно ускользнул прочь на негнущихся ногах.

На ужин капитан не вышел, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, и встретился взглядом с Олегом уже только когда они приземлились на Рождестве. Щеки тут же загорелись сами собой, но их быстро остудил прохладный ветер и мокрый снег.

Они припарковались на бесплатной стоянке космопорта и вышли из корабля. Олег с Юрой — по делам, а Юлик — просто размять ноги на твердой земле. Ларин же не покидал свою каюту уже несколько часов подряд. Юра старался не задумываться почему. 

Кругом лежали девственно чистые пушистые сугробы. Вокруг было ни души, даже ни следа человека или еще какого гуманоида. Но вдруг взгляд запнулся об одно цветное пятно. Из сугроба неподалеку торчал чей-то тощий зад, обтянутый синим латексом.


	2. Я чувствую тебя

— Че за нахуй? — бурчал капитан Хованский, поднимая синюю жопу вверх вместе с ее нерадивым обладателем. Юлик чувствовал замешательство, волнами исходившее от него. Гуманоид в латексе же издавал очень странные ощущения и звуки. Юлик умел считывать эмоции людей, но иногда и его они ставили в тупик: такие моменты он не любил особенно, начинал тормозить, а голова начинала гудеть, будто на нее надели кастрюлю, по которой затем долго били.

Гуманоид был насильно поставлен на ноги, но держался на них все равно с огромным трудом. Капитан спихнул его на механика и решил рассмотреть поближе. Юлик тоже подкрался к ним. Существо было очень похоже на человека, даже конкретно на молодого мужчину — если бы не было таким тонким, даже тощим. Латекс не очень выгодно облегал его остроугольную фигуру, и он напоминал недокормленного супергероя.

Тут гуманоид приподнял голову и из длинных голубоватых волос показалось угловатое серебристое лицо с высоким лбом, узкими глазами и пухлыми губами, а на высоких скулах будто блестели чешуйки.

— Привет персефонианцам! — вдруг выдал гуманоид неожиданно низким голосом. Юлик вздрогнул. — То-то я чувствую, как у меня в башке копаются.

— Я человек, — быстро ответил Юлик. Не него смотрели три пары глаз, жаждущие объяснений. — Наполовину.

Гуманоид гыгыкнул и вновь опустил голову. Но как он узнал? Юлик и не пытался лезть в его голову, тем более этого не умел, а лишь считал то, что было на поверхности. Капитан Хованский все еще смотрел на него с неким подозрением. Юлик настолько привык к наследию матушки, что не считал нужным объяснять что-либо окружающим. Тем более, в корыстных целях он свои способности никогда не использовал, чаще предпочитая вовсе глушить их. Они были полезными, спасая его от скуки, но в основном только мешали.

— А с тобой что не так? — решил узнать Юлик вербально.

Парень глухо икнул и вновь поднял голову, глянул на него и оскалился.

— Я Шмальц с планеты Хэл, и это мое обычное состояние.

— Не пизди, — приказал ему Юра, слегка тряхнув за плечо. Их капитан часто давил, словно самоутверждался так, но сейчас его характер был к месту.

Шмальц покачнулся и уставился на капитана долгим взглядом, а потом булькнул:

— Сома.

Друже закатил глаза раздраженно. Юлик его понимал — возиться с наркоманом никому не хотелось. Особенно с таким, на которого они сами чуть не приземлились. Юлик про себя решил отпустить и забыть, поскольку дел было полно.

— Щедро заплачу за койко-место, особенно если сможете доставить меня на Бернгард, — вдруг деловито сказал Шмальц, кажется, даже немного выпрямился. Юра хохотнул, Друже тоже удивился. Юлик подошел ближе, почти вплотную, и на него тут же вскинули туманно-пьяный взгляд.

— И зачем нам это?

— О-очень щедро заплачу, — лукаво протянул гуманоид и подмигнул. Юлик тут же понял, что забыть не получится.

— Дайте мне с ним поговорить, — потребовал капитан Хованский и потащил Шмальца за собой на корабль.

Юлик пришел к выводу, что теперь у них точно пополнение в команде, понадеялся, что временное. Капитан недолго беседовал со Шмальцем, после чего вышел и заявил, что этот едет с ними. Олег рядом не издал ни звука, принимая это, а Юлик хотел было поговорить Юрой, но тот был уж больно доволен. С деньгами у них лучше не стало. Шмальц что-то брякнул, хотел упорхнуть в корабль, но его не пустили.

— Один ты там не останешься, — предупредил Юра и вручил его в руки Юлика. О-Нешко был на седьмом небе.

Олег стоял рядом и грустно смотрел на эту картину. Он пожал плечами, собираясь сваливать, но Юлик успел поймать его за запястье.

— Тебе же лишние руки не помешают? — улыбнулся он.

— Я с ним не пойду, — сразу ответил Олег. В голубых глазах заискрился легкий испуг. Шмальц ему, конечно, малину испортит. Юлик подумал, что беспокоить брата не хочется, да и Юра придет в бешенство, если узнает, с кем остался их новый товарищ.

— Мне не три года! — вдруг заявил Шмальц, сел прямо в сугроб и достал откуда-то длинную тонкую сигарету.

— Я вообще себя предлагал, — тихо произнес Юлик. Олег сжал губы в тонкую полоску. — Корабль закрыт. Если он свалит, нам только лучше.

— Не свалю. Я кэпу аванс заплатил.

Ну а им не заплатил! Юлик вспомнил, что его кошелек совсем пуст, а брат попросил купить по дороге что-нибудь сладкое. Дима сказал, что повредил бедро, поэтому не может ходить, но держался почему-то за поясницу. Юлик старался не думать о том, что с ним могло произойти, но даже болезненный Дима не чувствовал себя плохо. У него что-то болело — Юлик это чувствовал, но на душе у него было тепло.

Они не были родными братьями. Мать Димы умерла при преждевременных родах в диких условиях. Он потому и носил фамилию матери, чтобы иметь от нее хоть что-то. Их отец долго не заводил новую жену, сперва стремясь поднять сына в одиночку, много работая. Дима чаще оставался с няней, а потом в их доме появилась высокая красивая женщина. Через год родился Юлий. Ларин ревновал. Они много дрались в детстве, но потом выросли.

Юлик всегда считал брата странным, но все равно любил, не зная никого ближе него и матери. Отец все так же работал, устроил Диму в хороший университет, а потом и Юлика. Их образование стоило огромных денег, но отец не жалел ничего ради сыновей. Почти взрослая жизнь удивительным образом сплотила братьев: Дима чаще сидел дома, а Юлик так не мог, что-то без конца придумывая. У них даже был маленький бизнес в интернете, который приносил больше веселья, чем денег.

Про свои способности Юлик молчал до последнего. Мать, конечно же, узнала про них, пыталась развить, но он совсем не старался. Ему не нравилось, что он столь сильно отличается от друзей и брата, поэтому сильно сопротивлялся, бесконечно ленясь. Так что вскоре мать начала настаивать, рассказала множество сказочных историй. Юлику стало интересно. Но его способности вследствие получеловеческого происхождения смогли развиться только до уровня эмпата, а не полноценного чтеца. Матушка до сих пор прекрасно делала вид, что ничуть не расстроилась.

Именно эти способности помогли ему четыре дня назад первым попасть в команду Стремительного. 

Все началось еще немного раньше — за неделю до этого.  Он попал в аварию в порту Аркадии, когда его нагло подрезали при посадке, и его огромный Филин, груженый тремя тысячами хэллианских тортов, завалился на бок на какой-то небольшой Сеятель. В Сеятеле никто не пострадал, зато его самого расплющило, а владелец подал в суд на его компанию. За это его и уволили в последний день его годовой стажировки, как только узнали об иске, потому что именно так и поступают с провинившимися стажерами, и не важно, что он уже давно капитанил на кейтеринге крупных событий, пофигу на то, что это вообще была его первая авария, насрать на показания наружных камер. 

Он был так зол и подавлен в тот момент, что из главного офиса компании в Игор-Сити сразу пошел в бар. Летное вообще было диминой идеей. Юлик успел отучиться два семестра на психфаке ИИ, к слову, ему ужасно нравились лекции о человеческих чувствах и эмоциях: он и не замечал стольких мелочей и полутонов, даже будучи эмпатом, стал разбираться в них гораздо лучше. Учиться на психфаке было хоть и сложно, но интересно. А в один прекрасный день брат увлек его идеей полета за штурвалом своего корабля, а также работой вместе с ним на небольшом семейном предприятии — доставке цветов или типа того, он уже и не помнил точно.

В баре ему даже не налили, сославшись на то, что алкоголь от двадцати пяти и старше, а ему было только двадцать четыре. Юлик взял себе безалкогольное пиво и впал в уныние, потому что даже брат не смог его поддержать сейчас, сказав что задержится на работе до полуночи; на все вопросы Юлика Дима ответил одним словом — «кролики». Пиво было гадким, и он смог выпить только половину, направился к барной стойке, чтобы попросить другое, но по пути какой-то здоровяк ткнул его кием, Юлик отшатнулся и пролил свое пиво на угрюмого кудрявого парня. Тот орал на него минут пять, аргументируя все тем, что это были его любимые штаны, но потом подостыл и будто бы совсем потух. Юлик почувствовал, что этому человеку сейчас больше всего нужен друг, и подсел к нему; они легко разговорились, и его наконец угостили алкоголем. 

Выяснилось, что кудрявый парень только что купил космический корабль и собирался набрать команду, первым делом решив найти второго пилота. Юлик сразу же ответил, что у него есть опыт полетов и какие-то рекомендации, а кроме всего прочего пресловутая жажда приключений. «Тогда зови меня Капитан» — тут же воодушевленно ответил его собеседник. Глаза Юлика вновь загорелись.

Они обсудили оплату его труда, сойдясь на сдельной, и направления дальнейшего сотрудничества. Капитан Хованский обещал ничего сколько-нибудь криминального, но в то же время ничего конкретного не говорил, вещая о «доставке грузов» по всей Вселенной, однако же просил завтра взять с собой пушку, а лучше две. Тогда Юлик решил, что это логично, потому как грузы бывают и очень ценными, а в космосе полно пиратов и просто нечестных людей, так что оружие может и спасти ему жизнь.

Затем они очень много говорили и еще больше пили, разошлись по домам уже за полночь. Дома Юлик решил позаимствовать из отцовского арсенала две лазерных Хольги и стан-ган — до этого он никогда не задумывался, зачем репортажному фотографу столько оружия, да и в этот раз прогнал все вопросы. Дима застал его вдрызг пьяного за примеркой портупеи на две кобуры и, кажется, сильно удивился.

В ту ночь Юлик позвал его с собой в космос, заверив, что на любом корабле нужен врач, тем более сегодня Дима доработал свой последний день в клинике для животных, и идти ему было некуда. Тот вроде как согласился, рассудив не бросать младшего брата на произвол судьбы. А потом Юлик уснул с ним в обнимку.

Капитан Хованский сразу показался ему справедливым руководителем и просто добрым человеком. Юлик не видел за ним каких-то скрытых грешков и прочей ушлой паскудности, определив его как парня простого и честного. За свою недолгую жизнь он успел выработать в себе чуйку на бандитов — хоть какая-то польза выходила от его нечеловеческой способности.

Механик Олег, который недавно разрешил называть себя Друже, тоже выглядел простым и даже еще более светлым, но на самом деле был хитрее и практичнее — это Юлик установил в первые пять минут их беседы уже на пути на Рождество. А капитан смотрел на механика как на ангела во плоти с первого же взгляда — Юлик сразу распознал весь спектр эмоций и их физических проявлений, присущих влюбленности, будто по учебнику, вот это все: и пульс, и щеки, и взгляды, и смущение.

С Олегом каждая беседа была интересной и всегда делала неожиданные интригующие повороты: парень явно не был простым, как и наивно-светлым. Сейчас они шли по Рождественскому рынку и разговаривали о полиамории — Юлик сам не заметил, как их диалог завернул в это русло. Олег сам больше отнекивался, переводил тему. Юлик все старался заглянуть в его лицо.

Друже был интересный, но временами скрытный. Они шли мимо стройных рядов маленьких лавок со всякой праздничной утварью или вкусностями. Юлик лишь оглядывался, вспоминая свои новогодние ярмарки в детстве, на которых не было и доли того, что творилось здесь. Артисты разных рас на ходулях, мелкий снег, тихая праздничная музыка — Юлику нравилось это все, однако Олег словно куда-то спешил. Огромные часы на площади пробили семь раз. Возможно, потому и спешил, что поздно, но никто не собирался сворачивать палатки, торгуя лишь энергичнее.

— И не было желания заводить отношения? — продолжил Юлик. Олег нехотя отвечал на вопросы про отношения, но Юлик не умел иначе. Он изучал эмоции, обожал любые их проявления, и особенно любил любовь. Олег был милым парнем, теплым, но кое-какие моменты Юлик был обязан прояснить. Он так изучал людей, а Друже был ему невероятно интересен. Им предстояло еще долго работать вместе.

Друже пожал плечами. Ранее он заявил, что имеет имеет проблему с тем, чтобы к кому-то привязаться помимо друзей. Сказал, что много работал и не замечал одиночества. Юлик ощутил горечь тоски, резко сменившуюся каплей раздражения. Олегу не нравилась излишняя навязчивость и личные вопросы. Он быстро разгорался, когда они касались интересных ему тем, а здесь совсем потух, начал переводить разговор в другое русло.

— О, пошли интересные палатки, — улыбнулся Друже, тыча указательным пальцем в воздух. Юлик посмотрел в ту сторону, замечая палатки со всякими вкусностями, интересные незнакомые ему лица и расы.

Юлик решил не давить. Он отчетливо ощущал напряжение сейчас, но чувствовал его и на борту. Брат, например, стал тише, скромнее. На корабле было не так много людей, чтобы долго гадать о причине изменений в нем. Возможно, Юлик лишь догадывался и догадывался неверно, но что-то определенно происходило. На скромном корабле Хованского плелась тугая паутина интриг. Юлик решил, что стоит ему присмотреться, ведь Дима не был осторожным, не умел следить, так что О-Нешко работал здесь за двоих.

Олег остановился возле одной из лавок, за прилавком которой лиловый узкоглазый гуманоид готовил что-то из осьминогов. Он клал маленькие кусочки осьминога в отлитые из металла шарики и заливал тестом, а потом выкладывал несколько таких шариков на бумажную тарелочку.

— Такояки? — воодушевленно спросил Олег.

Гуманоид в голос рассмеялся. Юлик их не понимал, поэтому решил и не лезть. Он оглянулся, ища еще что-нибудь интересное. Он обожал сладости или какие-нибудь незамысловатый стрит-фуд, любил всякую мелкую ерунду, фигурки, звездолетики. Они находились в месте, где все палатки предлагали различные вкусности. Перед его взором так кстати сама собой возникла дама странной наружности: невысокая, но широкоплечая, с грозным выражением лица, хоть и с улыбкой.

— Ты один, сладкий? — забасила дама, перегибаясь через прилавок. Юлик проморгался.

— Я… э-э, — он потыкал пальцем в сторону, указывая на Олега. Он пялился? Юлик понадеялся, что женщина не поймет его неверно, просто она действительно выглядела весьма интересно. Ее низкий голос и добрая, но как будто плотоядная улыбка немного пугала, но больше поражала. Казалось, она сбежала из прошлого века, где была, что особенно удивительно, мужчиной. Взгляд самца, редкие темные усишки и поведение портового бармена, который одним ударом способен прихлопнуть несколько излишне пьяных бунтующих моряков — это все было в ней одной. 

— Как тебя зовут? — нежно, но от того и пугающе спросила она. 

— Юлий… Юлик.

— А я Никитá, — мило ответила женщина. — Ты занят? — спросила она. Возле ее лавки сладко пахло карамелью. У Юлика в животе предательски заурчало.

Юлик умел беседовать с дамами, но здесь на него откровенно давили. Аура женщины была мощная, а ощущения от нее — яркие, но как будто чересчур активные. Юлик чувствовал повышенную сексуальность, подавляющую и какую-то матерую. Стало как-то жутковато. Его клеили?

— Я с другом, — честно ответил Юлик. Олег обернулся, посмотрел сперва на него, потом — на женщину. Юлика окатило безмолвным хохотом.

— А ты тоже милашка, — решила Никита, обмакнула яблоко в карамель и потянула его Юлику. — Но ты слаще. Твои родители случаем не квартерианцы? Такая карамельная булочка.

Юлик сжал пальцы на тонкой палочке. Олег за спиной про себя бился в истерике, внешне лишь скромно ухмыляясь. Женщина — это же женщина? — улыбалась ему так мило. Он действительно понравился ей, что четко ощущалось, и она тоже ему нравилась своей бескорыстной добротой. От нее исходили волны тепла и заботы как от матери, но с долей эротизма. Своеобразное сочетание. Такого пыла в свою сторону он еще не ощущал. Никогда.

Их смело толпой, только Юлик придумал, как вежливо попрощаться. Дружная орава неизвестного происхождения оттеснила их, и Юлик остался со своим карамельным яблоком возле соседней лавки. Он обернулся, а Никита была уже занята, обслуживая клиентов, но к нему она ненадолго обернулась, подмигнув.

— Будешь? — тихо спросил Юлик у Олега, не зная, что делать с этим яблоком. Ему вообще-то от души подарили.

— Не, брат, — хохоча, ответил Друже. — Приятного.

А ведь он действительно был голоден.

Юлик погрыз яблоко — кстати, оказавшееся довольно вкусным. Снег приятно освежал, но при этом было тепло. Сотни тысяч огоньков освещали вечернюю площадь, создавая по-настоящему праздничную атмосферу. Юлик довольно вышагивал, поглядывал на расслабленного Олега.

— Надо в супермаркет, — решил Друже. Юлик понял это как просьбу есть быстрее. Он начал грызть яблоко более жадно, хрустнул челюстью пару раз, но заткнулся.

Супермаркет был закрыт, а про рынок и думать не стоило. Они прилетели слишком поздно, долго возились со Шмальцем, потом бродили по ярмарке. Пришлось закупаться по дороге, бродя от одного ряда к другому. Мясо они нашли дешевле, а овощи, как сказал Друже, оказались перемороженные, что ему совершенно не нравилось, таблетки они нашли вообще без проблем.

В одном небольшом киоске вне ярмарки они купили две упаковки сублимированных блюд в таблетках и несколько супов, Олег что-то попросил у продавца полушепотом. Когда он складывал покупки в мешок, Юлик заглянул за его плечо, видя жвачку, какие-то соусы, пару коробочек с чем-то и подозрительно знакомый тюбик продолговатой формы. Он едва сдержал смех, думая, насколько бессмысленно покупать смазку, работая на борту с кучей мужиков. Юлик уважал чужие предпочтения, был парнем современным, но немного недопонял, для чего Олегу, покинувшему свой дом, смазка.

Олег заметил любопытный взгляд. Юлик ощутил прилив чужого стыда. О как.

— Для работы надо, — пояснил Друже с серьезным лицом.

— А разве недостаточно машинной? — спросил Юлик. Он должен был. Олег заметно покраснел, отвел взгляд.

— Не всегда. Иногда нужна смекалка и надежные народные методы.

Юлик вспомнил, как однажды чинил свой байк несколько лет назад, и не понимал, в какой момент ему могла понадобиться именно анальная смазка. Олег так разгорелся, что О-Нешко решил сменить тему, продолжая грызть яблоко:

— Никогда не видел такие соусы.

Нет, на борту определенно что-то происходило. У него были два варианта, и один являлся логичным, а второй — странным. Юра так горячо смотрел на Олега, буквально пялился. Олег отвечал ему улыбочками, но этот вариант не казался правдоподобным: они лишь общались как друзья, хоть и смотрели иначе. Тогда Юлик подумал о втором варианте, вспомнил больное бедро брата. Или поясницу. Олег ходил на перевязку каждый день, и Дима стал как-то веселее, светлее.

Дима и Олег?..

Они подходили ближе к главной площади, где вновь начинались палатки со сладостями. Юлик, вспомнив про брата, не вовремя очнулся. Он же обещал Диме что-нибудь сладкое! Засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь нашарить наличку. Карта и айди остались в каюте. Они прошли мимо второй лавки с пряным шоколадом. Впереди была пустая площадь с туристами.

— Олеж, — тихо позвал Юлик и потянул его за край куртки. Тот обернулся, округлив глаза. — Дима просил взять ему кое-что, а я деньги в каюте оставил. Я отдам.

Юлик долго выбирал шоколад. Его взгляд упал на самую красивую плитку, но ценник у нее был еще более красивый, даже несколько пугающий. Для брата не было жалко, и Дима бы элементарно не съел столько, но Юлик легко мог помочь. Олег оплатил покупку, попросил кинуть в бумажный подарочный пакетик еще пару каких-то ягодных конфет. Юлик долго смотрел на него, не понимая, какого лешего происходит, но в очередной раз тактично промолчал, сжимая ручки пакетика. Олег казался таким милым, заботливым сейчас. О-Нешко подумал, что если у них с Димой что-то сложится, он будет рад за брата, сможет спокойно вручить его в эти сильные руки.

Юлик не выдержал и крепко обнял Олега. Тот не понял его, но похлопал по спине. Смутился.

— Спасибо, — протянул Юлик, стискивая его сильнее.

— Да было бы за что, — смущенно ответил Олег. Он резко сменился, обнял в ответ, немного даже подаваясь вперед. Юлик захотел назвать его братом, но подумал не проявлять назойливости. Олег, как и Юра, не очень любил такое. Он расцепил объятия, и они пошли дальше.

На площади было шумно. Они подошли к краю обрыва: площадь заканчивалась резко, огороженная невысоким бортиком. Внизу было много снега и лысых деревьев, но смотрелось круто. Юлик все не мог подавить улыбку, разгоряченный видом и эмоциями.

Он потому и мечтал уехать. Ему осточертело жить на родине, захотелось новых эмоций. Он хотел познать мир: как внешний так и свой внутренний. Он жаждал новых ощущений, яркости. Он хотел пожить. И Юлик был рад эффектному обрыву, пестрым краскам праздника, чудным артистам на площади. Его забавлял даже детский крик, переходящий в истошный визг. Или не детский?

— О, наш парень, — проговорил Олег, аккуратно перекинул сумки за спину, вытаскивая лямки, словно это походный рюкзак.

Шмальц, про которого давно забыли, носился между толпами, что-то крича. За ним быстро плыла — реально будто над снегом летела — троица неизвестных. Шмальц пихался, убегая, и широко улыбнулся, заметив знакомые лица.

— Пацаны!

Юлик ненавидел такие моменты. Все было так хорошо, но они опять нашли приключения. Или приключения нашли их. В случае с Олегом он нисколько не жалел, но Шмальц совсем не выглядел добропорядочным парнем, которого могли хотеть убить по сути ни за что. Он быстро настиг их, спрятался за спину Олега.

— Братан, спасай, — прохрипел Шмальц.

— Я тебе не братан.

— Он тебе не братан.

Ответили хором. Олег и Юлик переглянулись, потом посмотрели на тех парней. Неизвестные в мгновение оказались рядом и конечно же решили, что Олег и Юлик хорошие знакомые Шмальца.

Это были широкоплечие, но тощие гуманоиды с плоскими одинаковыми лицами. Их яркие рыжие волосы выделялись на фоне приталенных зеленых пальто, но выглядели они грозно. Они были как из-под конвейера: одинаковая стойка, лица, одежда. Отличались лишь прической и совсем немного — цветом глаз. Либо так казалось из-за ночных фонарей и бесконечных гирлянд.

Судя по ощущениям, Шмальц был сильно напуган, а троица хотела его живым или мертвым. Олег справа напрягся, а потом громко выругался под визг Шмальца. Механик излучал тяжелый и решительный боевой настрой, будто светился им, тут же оттолкнул парня от себя. Придется обороняться. Юлик не любил драки, хоть и умел давать отпор, но больше предпочитал решать проблемы на словах. Здесь их слушать не собирались: один из тех парней напал тут же, оказавшись рядом.

Юлик по натуре был добродушным. Он мог выкинуть Шмальца, оторвав от Олега, сказать ребятам, что они вообще не знакомы. Олег уже давал по морде тому чуваку, лупил от души и успевал блокировать удары, словно занимался каким-нибудь боксом несколько лет. Юлик засмотрелся на его уверенные движения, за что получил подсечку и навернулся в снег. Его прижали лицом ко льду, тяжело усевшись сверху. Парни источали невероятную злость. Только он хотел завести руку назад, как сидевшего на нем отбросили в сторону. Олег постарался. Он вообще неплохо держался, и Юлик дал себе лишь секунду на то, чтобы опомниться.

Шмальц практически бездействовал. Он стоял в стороне, что-то выкрикивал. Олег дубасил второго, пока первый вытирал кровь с носа. К нему сзади подбежал третий, и Юлик успел подняться и повалить его ровно так же, как до этого роняли его самого, но на спину. Он вцепился незнакомцу в ворот, нанося удары по лицу.

Нападавшие неожиданно оказались слабыми. Всех троих раскидали по сторонам, как детей, и Юлик позволил себе спокойно выдохнуть, как показалась троица точно таких же гуманоидов.

— Они размножаются, что ли? — удивился Олег. С другой стороны, со спины, шла еще одна троица. Шмальц громко икнул, взял Юлика под локоть.

— А полиция здесь типа вообще не работает? — прохрипел Юлик, стряхнул Шмальца. Он сделал шаг назад, когда одна троица приблизилась, наткнулся спиной на спину Олега.

Юлик ошибся, считая этих точной копией первых. У них было одно большое отличие: у свежей партии нападающих было оружие. Тонкие лезвия ножей сверкали в свете огоньков. В груди закололо, а к горлу подступил удушающий страх.

Отец всегда учил их, что внешний мир жесток. Юлик считал себя немного параноиком, но постоянно таскал с собой какое-либо оружие с тех пор, как попал на Стремительный. До сих пор оно пригодилось ему лишь раз, зато спасло жизни и ему и его капитану, а сейчас его дерзкая Хольга могла спасти им жизни снова. Рука сама потянулась к оружию, но нащупала лишь пустоту. О-Нешко успел лишь открыть рот, как за спиной раздался громкий треск выстрела в воздух. Нападавшие замерли и в ту же секунду начали отступать. Юлик обернулся, глядя на Олега. В руках у него была его пропавшая Хольга.

— Когда успел? — удивился Юлик.

— Когда мы мило обнимались у лавки с шоколадом, — ответил Олег. — Мне показалось, что я видел знакомых. Ненужных знакомых. Прости, что взял без спроса.

О-Нешко ощутил тогда толику чужого беспокойства, но решил, что неверно трактовал это. Олега по-прежнему могла преследовать та мафия. Он совсем забыл.

Юлик лишь махнул рукой. Взял и взял. Главное, что никто не пострадал. Незнакомцы пропали, быстро свалив, когда послышался еще и звук сирен. Юлик посмотрел на Олега. Тот пожал плечами, оглянулся, а потом с силой ткнул Шмальца в плечо.

— Что за дела? — сразу спросил Юлик. Шмальц прикрыл голову руками. Его тряхнули еще раз.

— Они забрали все мои деньги! — запищал Шмальц, отскочил от них.

— Просто так никто ничего не делает, — пробурчал Олег, но вернул Хольгу и понимающе кивнул Юлику.

Вокруг собрались люди, сирены завыли громче. Драка привлекла внимание, а стрельба распугала всех. Олег схватил Шмальца за шею, крепко сжимая ладонь. Юлик чувствовал чужой гнев и страх. Надо было срочно валить. О-Нешко взял часть сумок, настроился.

Они едва ли не бегом вернулись к кораблю и не успели скрыться внутри, как к ним подлетела полиция. Только их не хватало. Шмальц попытался выскользнуть, но Олег вновь поймал его, в этот раз схватив за волосы. Те отпали, словно парик, оставаясь висеть в широкой ладони. Олег удивился, но быстро среагировал, поймав его уже за руку.

— Они все заодно, — прошептал Шмальц. Было так непривычно смотреть на его гладкую макушку. Олег скривился, но не отпустил. Полиция осмотрела их, долго разглядывая Шмальца.

Юлик понимал, как это все выглядит со стороны, боялся, что Шмальц был каким-нибудь беглым преступником. Полиция задержала взгляд на его физиономии. Подозрительно. Они могли сдать Шмальца и сказать, что стреляли в тех парней чисто из-за самообороны. Их бы отпустили. Но полиция не излучала агрессию.

— Вы устроили пальбу на площади? — спросили офицер.

— Нет! Это не мы, — улыбнулся Шмальц фальшиво, за что в очередной раз получил подзатыльник.

— Мы, — честно признался Юлик.

Глупо было бездумно палить в ответ, но и врать офицерам — опасно. Юлик считал, что всегда лучше сознаться. Они могли сдать Шмальца и тогда, могли не попадать в эту задницу. Они знали его в общей сложности минут пятнадцать, но Юлику казалось, что они все сделали верно. Здесь не было какого-то единственно верного решения, поэтому они следовали интуиции. Юлик ощущал, что Шмальц ебнутый, возможно, что-то сделал тем парням, но и те не простые мирные жители, если подняли оружие.

— Вы не местные, поэтому мы не можем вас арестовать, — решили полицейские, — но меры принять обязаны. У вас двадцать два часа на то, чтобы покинуть планету. Пострадавших нет, однако, еще один случай подобного поведения, и вам в лучшем случае закроют влет на планету. Надеемся, вы все верно поняли.

Полиция развернулась, нацепила какой-то датчик на бок Стремительного. Юлик подумал, что только сейчас понял, что у них нет средств связи между членами команды. Юры не было видно, а нужно было спешить, поскольку иначе они не успеют в срок, а садиться из-за сумасшедшего гуманоида хотелось в последнюю очередь.

Стоило офицерам уйти, как Шмальц вывернулся из захвата, становясь неожиданно серьезным.

— Парни, сейчас внимательно, — начал он. Юлика окатило отчаянием. — Не копайся в моей голове! — прикрикнул на него Шмальц. Юлик поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

Юра показался вовремя. Он шел вразвалку, совсем никуда не торопясь. Сразу понятно, кэп пока не знал, сколько радости принес им их новый товарищ. Шмальц обернулся, когда Хованский подошел ближе.

— Ну, чего вы тут? — спросил капитан.

— У него денег нет, а еще из-за него возникли проблемы с полицией, и теперь у нас двадцать два часа на то, чтобы покинуть планету, — сразу начал Юлик. Юра округлил глаза и разинул рот. Сейчас орать начнет, как пить дать.

Шмальц им сразу не понравился, но Юра слишком любил деньги. Вообще, они бедствовали, а жить на что-то надо было. У них и работы-то сейчас не было, и тяжелый взгляд и тоска Юры ясно давали понять, что и он не нашел работы. Зато они, такие самостоятельные, нашли проблемы! Юра проморгался, вытянул палец, ища слова.

— Мне надо на Бернгард, — повторил Шмальц. — У меня там клад. Очень ценный.

Юра закрыл рот, внимательно слушая.

— Я могу работать за еду, могу помочь с поиском работы. Только довезите, — Шмальц едва ли на колени не падал. Ему действительно очень сильно надо было на ту планету. Он был странный и до невозможности проблемный, но на лбу Юры показалась длинная морщинка. Задумался. Юра был добрым и временами думал после того, как что-то говорил или делал, но оставался справедливым. Их капитан понимал, что от Шмальца может быть больше проблем, что он мог напиздеть и про клад, и про работу, и про что угодно. От Юлика была польза, как и от Димы. Случайно попавший на их борт Олег тоже был занят делом. А этот…

— Если найдешь работу, то хер с тобой, — выдохнул Юра. — Я устал сидеть в ебаных конторах. В интернете…— он не договорились, морщась. Юлик помнил ту грустную историю.

Шмальц аж засиял, схватил Юру за руку, затряс. Потом он подлетел так же к Юлику и Олегу. Друже лишь закатил глаза. 

— Короче, — расслабленно продолжил Шмальц. Юлику это совсем не нравилось. — У меня есть друзья, которым нужна помощь с доставкой. Надеюсь, вы не сильно брезгливые, — он хохотнул, будто не из-за него они влетели. Юлик почему-то не сомневался. — Платят при получении, но достаточно. К вам как раз половина залезет.

Им нужно было перелететь в другое место. Погрузкой займутся не они, а еще обещали много заплатить, если они не повредят упаковку товара и привезут все в целости и сохранности. Шмальц связался с другом и начал говорить с ним на непонятном языке — лингвочипы даже не воспринимали его как речь, поэтому перевод не шел. Это тоже никому не нравилось, но деньги обещали хорошие.

Юра собрал маленький совет команды, пока Шмальц болтал. Юлик хотел сказать, что парень совсем мутный, но это, кажется, понимали и без него.

— Потом закроем его в каюте, — предложил капитан. Парни дружно закивали.

Они сели в корабль, чтобы отправиться на новое место. Юра казался таким усталым, а еще все время молчал. Машенька сказала, что ей совершенно не нравится полицейский датчик, что он пищит. Пояснила, что он излишне похож на бомбу, а писк ускоряется со временем.

— Может, это и не полиция была? — тихо спросил Юлик, дергая Олега.

— Не, полиция. У них на груди значки были. Их вообще никак не подделать, — Олег тяжело выдохнул. — Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю.

Что-что, а удивлять Олег умел.

Юлик продолжал поглядывать на Шмальца. Тот сидел за их спиной, что-то быстро набирал на своем карманном коммуникаторе, даже не смотрел в их сторону. Он не казался агрессивным и, видимо, не пытался их обмануть, но его все еще было тяжело прочитать из-за сомы и еще почему-то. Возможно, потому Юлик и был настроен против, напрягался все время. Шмальц его удивлял и пугал последствиями пребывания здесь.

Пока они готовились, Маша сообщила, что они все-таки не могут сейчас взлететь.

— У тебя компьютерный ПМС что ли? — на высоких тонах спросил Юра. Он был уставший и становился злым.

— К вам гости, — спокойно ответила Маша.

— О, нам же мало гостей! — Юра хлопнул в ладоши. Юлику стало совсем не по себе. Кэп быстро заводился, а потом долго остывал. Одним словом, сегодня был достаточно истеричным. — Покажи, кто там, — велел Хованский уже спокойнее.

Все посмотрели на экран, передающий изображение с наружных камер. Возле закрытой двери стоял кто-то широкоплечий, но в платье — довольно старомодном, как занавеска с цветочным узором — и в туфлях. За широкой спиной висела видавшая виды огромная сумка. Кубышка на голове наводила на мысль, что Юлик знает, кто это.

— Повернись, красотка, — приказал Юра. Дама обернулась, широко улыбаясь. Юлик чуть с кресла не упал. Юра тихо прошептал: — Пиздец.

— Я к Юлику, — забасила девушка.

Никита. Как только нашла их? Она все больше и больше пугала. Это планета была щедра на приключения и странные знакомства. Юра повернул к нему голову, долго смотрел.

— Скажи, что сестра твоя, — вновь постепенно загорался Юра. — Тоже без дома осталась.

Хорошо, что Дима не слышал. Юлик прикрыл лицо руками, пока позади раздался хохот Олега, больше похожий на крик амальтейской мегачайки, мучимой кашлем. Юра и на него зашипел. Юра сегодня тоже был довольно щедрый, но на пиздюли.

— И к Олегу, — добавила Никита. Друже мгновенно заткнулся, тихо ойкнул.

— Вы чем, блять, занимались, пока меня не было? — пораженно спросил Юра.

Юлик ответил честно. Рассказал про яблочко. Ситуация-то была житейская, вполне адекватная, и Юлик понял это, когда рассказывал. И чего он боялся? Однако, Юра слабо верил, нифига не понимал, а потом очухался, вспомнив, что времени мало, а им еще грузиться.

— Ну, и чего тебе, куколка? — спросил капитан уже у Никиты.

— Впустите. Или выйдите. Поговорим по-человечески, лицом к лицу.

Ее впустили. Юлик вжался в кресло, желая врасти в него, стать незаметным. Пока она поднималась, Юра попросил Машу просчитать, сколько у них времени и сколько займет перелет, погрузка и окончательный вылет. Шмальц продолжал чатиться, изредка гыгыкая, Олег с Юликом умолкли. Никита вошла к ним, поправляя изящный шарфик, который мог сделать ее образ лучше, но почему-то лишь утяжелял.

— У тебя ровно пять минут, — заявил Юра. На голографическом экране над поверхностью консоли реально появился таймер. Времени не было вообще ни на что.

Вместо ответа Никита достала толстый кошелек откуда-то из бюстгальтера. Юлику стало физически плохо. Суровая дама.

— Возьмите пассажиром, — низко попросила она. — Куда-нибудь. Куда угодно. Плачу налом.

— Да хоть аналом! У нас места нет, — ответил Юра и обернулся к таймеру. Еще три с половиной минуты.

У них было место. Им нужны были деньги. Юра мотал головой полностью адекватной, пусть и экстравагантной, женщине, но взял ненадежного мутного Шмальца. Никита надулась, опустила голову, продолжая сжимать пальцы на кошельке. Она выглядела как бедная женщина, простая, отчаявшаяся и очень грустная. Только жуткая пиздец. Но Юлик имел особенность не обращать внимания на внешность. Он чувствовал ее душу, в которой были печаль и отчаяние. 

— А зачем тебе куда угодно? — спросил ее Юлик. Взгляд Никиты сразу загорелся.

— Мне здесь не место, — просто ответила она. — Здесь любой красивой женщине не место. Здесь полиция ни черта не работает, вокруг сплошное насилие. Средь бела дня ограбить могут. Они в глаза ебутся, что ли?

— Красивым-то да, — протянул Юра, качая головой. — Но все равно мест нет. Прости.

Но места были! Юлик не понимал его логику, даже удивился. Чем Шмальц лучше этой женщины? Он попытался подумать, находя лишь одну причину.

— Это из-за того, что она женщина? — прошептал Юлик. Юра закатил глаза. Точно! Он не помнил, чтобы кэп хотя бы как-то упоминал женщин, за исключением Маши. Но Маша не была даже человеком, поэтому в счет не шла. У Юры точно были проблемы.

— Баба на корабле к беде, — тихо ответил Хованский. — И вообще, я здесь капитан! Нет значит нет!

— Вот так видят красивую женщину и сразу за человека не считают! — Никита вскинула руки. — А если я тебе отсосу, а, капитан?

— Нет! Не-ет! — Юра кричал. Ужасно. Юлик ощущал прилив паники. В некоторых случаях Хованский оставался сюрпризом, отличаясь сомнительными привычками и сероватой моралью. Юлик мог понять такой резкий ответ на предложение интима, пусть и, скорее, не серьезно, но оскорблять и отказывать, руководствуясь каким-то древними традициями?..

— Очередной гей… — Никита помогала головой.

— Я натурал! Я женщин люблю! — вновь заорал Юра, отчаянно жестикулируя и становясь красным, как помидор. Таймер уже ушел в минус. Они безнадежны.

— Видимо, комплексы перед такими красивыми девушками, либо все-таки гей. Латентный. — Никита покачала головой. — Я просто кризисный психолог по образованию. По профессии, правда, жрица любви, но это все в прошлом. Однако, деньги у меня есть и я не понимаю, что тебе, капитан, мешает их взять. Коль уж меня не хочешь.

— Да кто тебя вообще захочет? — Юра стал уже свекольного цвета и чуть ли не охрип.

Тишина. Юлик прикрыл лицо руками. Будто его родители ругались. Юра застыдился, но Никита оставалась уверенной, хоть и молчала. Маша разрушила тишину, прокашлялась.

— Не знала, что вы сексист, капитан, — тонко ответила она. Юлик уже видел, как Юра яростно разрывает тонкие провода Стремительного, ведущие к консоли, лишь бы заткнуть ИИ, и управляет кораблем по-старинке штурвалом, а потом Олег смиренно это все чинит. Кажется, они так и будут существовать, в идеальном равновесии. Хорошо, что Друже был спокойным и рассудительным мужиком. — И нам пора взлетать. Если, конечно, вы позволите.

Юра сокрушенно взвыл, глядя в потолок.

— Капитан, соглашайся. Наличка нужна — нам еще заправляться. А Никита куда адекватнее некоторых, — Юлик решил сказать свое слово. Да, он привел Диму, но он заслужил право голоса. Юра вновь взвыл, нехотя посмотрел на Никиту.

— Сколько даешь? — спросил Хованский.

— А сколько надо? У меня счет с семью нулями, но я знаю цены за перелеты между галактиками. Я дама бывалая.

Юра посмотрел на Олега, видимо, искал поддержку. Друже был на стороне Юлика. Она же просто попросила о перелете куда угодно — не более. Маша сказала, что они опаздывают на десять минут. Датчик пищал громче. Юра поморщился, махнув рукой.

— Полетели, блять! — крикнул он, отвернулся и ни с кем не разговаривал вплоть до начала погрузки.


	3. Бог бесполезной недели

Юра долго пялился в экран, на котором какой-то работник главного космопорта Магратеи, похожий на задроченного менеджера, виновато разводил руками и еще что-то говорил про то, что все будет в полном порядке всего через каких-то сто пятьдесят часов, и им нужно лишь подождать, когда эко-патруль отловит всех лигурийских змей-переносчиков ветряной оспы, тогда и будет разрешена посадка на поверхность. То есть, им предлагали почти неделю повисеть на орбите, не садиться и никуда не улетать? И откуда такие точные цифры: с чего этот ебучий клерк решил, что ста пятидесяти часов будет достаточно? Почему по новостным каналам не дают никакой точной информации?

— Что за пиздец? — выкрикнул капитан Хованский вслух. — Какие нахуй лигурийские змеи? Вы там все объебанные сидите? Кто это, сука, придумал?

Его уже было не остановить. Юра начинал краснеть от злости и трясти руками в экран и вообще во все стороны.

— У меня ебаный груз на весь отсек, мне срочно надо разгрузиться, разрешите посадку, ебаный в рот!

— Посадка на планету и взлет с нее запрещены на ближайшую неделю. Нарушителей приказано сбивать, — испуганно заикаясь, протараторил клерк из космопорта. — До свидания. — Экран тут же погас.

Юра все еще тряс руками — этот дрожащий черт посмел сбросить его. Слов уже не было, остались одни эмоции и всепоглощающая ярость. А что им оставалось делать, с другой стороны: только и орать по видеочату, потому что на другой заказ не уехать — оплата доставки только при получении, а груз, как им сказали, крайне ценный, да и к тому же действительно занимал весь отсек. Оставалось только беспомощно ждать.

Юлик, все это время молча сидевший рядом с ним, вдруг потянулся к юриной голове и обхватил его виски руками. Юра сбился с мысли и в ту же секунду перестал злиться от удивления. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить, что за гомосяцкая хуйня происходит на глазах у всей команды, но О-Нешко так же быстро отнял свои ладони от его головы, и вся ярость будто куда-то испарилась.

— Неделю нам на орбите висеть, такие дела, — протянул Хованский спокойным и немного грустным тоном.

Этот сброд, который Юлик ласково звал «командой», смотрел на них усталыми глазами, кто-то что-то недовольно промычал, кто-то повздыхал, а Шмальц — откуда он вообще здесь, когда Юра сам запирал его в каюте час назад? — деловито спросил, что у них сегодня на ужин.

— На ужин, дорогой мой, стейки, — ласково пропела Никита с широкой и хитрой улыбкой. — Сегодня для вас готовит шеф Гриди́н.

Юлик с Олегом многозначительно переглянулись. Шмальц воодушевленно заулыбался. Ларин фыркнул. Никита тут же повернулась к нему, ее улыбка переросла в опасную хищную ухмылку.

— А тебе, страшилка, я овощей нажарю, — пообещала она и покинула кают-компанию.

*******

Делать после скудного обеда на скорую руку было нечего, и Юра решил прогуляться по кораблю второй раз с самого момента его покупки. Он прошел мимо камбуза и мед-отсека, дальше по коридору, который здесь давал угла и уводил дальше в спортзал и ниже — в грузовой отсек. Тут он краем глаза заметил дверь, которой будто не было здесь раньше. Хованский нахмурился: дед-продавец рассказывал ему, что на этом корабле всего семь жилых кают — тогда он несколько удивился такому некруглому и даже нечетному числу, но списал все на старческую память. Но кают действительно было семь, он пересчитывал. А теперь стоял перед такой же матово-белой дверью и размышлял, что же может быть там внутри. Скука и любопытство расцветали в нем пышным цветом.

— Машенька, открой для меня эту каюту, — попросил он куда-то вверх над дверью, медленно и четко, чтобы бортовой компьютер хорошо расслышала его и не смогла увильнуть.

Та молчала некоторое время, дверь все так же оставалась запертой. Что за дела, его уже собственный корабль будет игнорировать? Но капитан не успел громко возмутиться, как услышал неуверенный ответ:

— Капитан, вы действительно этого хотите?

Он опять начинал раздражаться.

— Мария, прекрати сиськи мять и открывай! Хочу!

Дверь медленно отъехала в сторону, а из глубины коридора послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги. Черт, хоть бы не Ларин! Юра решил, что хочет иметь на корабле место, где не будет этого долбоеба, где он сможет отдохнуть от его кислой — или еще хуже, довольной — физиономии. Ларин бесил одним своим существованием, и Хованский не спешил рефлексировать на эту тему. Но, к счастью, из-за угла показался Олег, одетый только в белую футболку и пижамные штаны, и почему-то босиком. Он ошарашенно смотрел по сторонам и оглядывался назад, затем увидел капитана и слабо улыбнулся ему. Тут взгляд механика споткнулся об открытый дверной проем, и он проскользнул внутрь каюты.

Юра пораженно смотрел ему вслед, но быстро опомнился, — Олег ведь, кажется, уходил от преследования, — он устремился за ним. Дверь за его спиной со скрежетом закрылась сама.

В странной каюте было пыльно, а свет казался каким-то тусклым. Олег решил с размаху приземлиться на салатово-зеленый диван, стоящий вдоль одной из стен, подняв при этом в воздух внушительное облако пыли. На другом конце дивана лежало что-то, смутно похожее на разобранного антропоморфного робота. На стене напротив висел большой экран, а по бокам были книжные шкафы с настоящими бумажными книгами. Предыдущий хозяин ничего не говорил о подобной комнате, и это немного настораживало.

Диван был небольшой, поэтому Юра уселся вплотную к Олегу, даже слегка касаясь своим бедром его, лишь бы не приземлиться на остатки стремного робота, и попытался заглянуть механику в глаза. С ним явно происходило что-то не то.

— Что-то случилось? — мягко спросил Юра. Олег повернулся к нему и повел плечом. Он казался каким-то задумчиво потерянным, что было непривычно и совсем ему не шло. Юра привык к теплой улыбке, поэтому настороженно среагировал на хмурое лицо. 

— Да ничего, просто не хочу видеть Ларина, — ответил он после недолгого раздумья, опустил взгляд. 

Юра вздрогнул. Олег и Дима были так дружны, что можно было подумать, что их милый роман не просто ебля, а нечто большее. Кажется, все было несколько иначе. Юрина интуиция никогда не подводила его, и такой исход мог быть логичным: Ларин ему никогда не нравился, и, возможно, хорошо, что Олег понял это вовремя. Однако, ему по-прежнему не шло это выражение лица. Хотелось надавить на его щеки и растянуть улыбку, только тогда глаза бы все равно выдавали его состояние, а так только хуже. 

— Машенька, не пускай сюда никого, особенно эту чушку, — тут же приказал капитан бортовому компьютеру, обращаясь куда-то в центр комнаты.

Маша снова не отвечала секунд пятнадцать, будто не обращая внимания на его команду. Юра мысленно сделал себе пометку перепрошить бортовой компьютер на менее строптивый билд, как только выдастся свободный час на твердой земле.

— Не пускать Диму Ларина, слушаюсь, — наконец повторила Маша. Тут Юра подумал, что возможно она пыталась найти упоминания некой «чушки» в своих архивах, поэтому и помедлила с ответом. Сразу как-то стало стыдно за свою злость.

Но он все же вернулся к Олегу, который сейчас потирал свое небритое лицо ладонями и выглядел уставшим.

— Не поделишься, что у вас стряслось? — еще раз попробовал подступиться к нему Юра.

Олег грустно вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза своим обычным долгим взглядом. Хованский постарался сосредоточиться, чтобы не пялиться снова и дышать как можно ровнее. На дне голубых глаз плескалась тоска. 

— Я, пожалуй, совершил большую ошибку, вообще начав общаться с Димой, — проговорил Олег медленно. Звучало тускло и бесстрастно, но в олеговском голосе сквозило сожаление. 

Теперь Юра сам отвел взгляд. Совсем недавно он своими глазами видел, как те мило «общаются» на камбузе, но пока решил не говорить. Очевидно, Олегу самому не очень нравилась эта тема, раз он еще не рассказал капитану все сам. 

— А что это вообще за комната? — сменил тему Олег, огляделся вокруг, повертев головой. Видимо, он не особо сильно хотел распространяться о своих проблемах с любовником. Юра лишь от осознания этого «любовники» окунался в тоску. Но давить он не стал. Олег уже совсем отвлекся. Его взгляд неизменно останавливался на останках робота. 

Юра пожал плечами и признался, что не заходил сюда при покупке, да и вообще до этого момента. Олег поднялся, скользнув твердым бедром по его ноге, и шагнул к одному из стеллажей.

— Тут книги... Земные и очень старые, — механик присмотрелся к обложкам книг, стоящих на деревянных полках, скользнул длинным пальцем по их пыльным корешкам, оставляя тонкую полосу. — Многие я даже читал, — он вытянул одну из книг с полки, подул на обложку и открыл. — «Мастер и Маргарита» на английском! Я, пожалуй, даже перечитаю. 

Олег аккуратно положил роман на журнальный столик, погладив пальцами его темную матовую обложку, затем обратился к другому шкафу, только половину которого занимали книги. Другая половина была заставлена кремниевыми кристаллами жестких дисков в прозрачных коробочках с надписями на непонятном языке. 

Юра поднялся с дивана, подошел ближе и забрал из рук Олега одну из коробочек. Тот уже сканировал ручным коммуникатором надпись на другой похожей.

— О, это аргонианский, — удивленно протянул механик, читая светящуюся голографическую надпись. — Это сборник из десяти фильмов «Приключения Роланда и голгофианских монашек»…

— Че? — только и смог сказать Юра, а затем догадался просканировать свою коробочку. — «Пески Персефоны и волшебный жезл». Это что, фэнтэзи? 

— Давай включим? — тут же воодушевленно предложил Олег. Его лицо горело острым любопытством и больше не казалось таким грустным. Юра невольно улыбнулся и вставил отобранный у него кристалл в плеер, потому что все же про Роланда звучало интереснее.

Они немного отошли от экрана и оба, не сговариваясь, сели на широкую столешницу журнального стола. Тот, к своей чести, и не думал обвалиться.

Фильм начался со сцены в тропических джунглях, напоминающих такие родные земные, что Юра чуть не расчувствовался. Сильно загорелый путешественник, одетый почему-то только в бежевые брюки-карго и широкополую коричневую шляпу, пробивал себе путь через бесконечные заросли, рубя мачете направо и налево. Тут зазвучала какая-то странная мелодия, будто бы заигрывающая со слушателем. Юра точно слышал нечто подобное раньше, но не сразу мог бы ответить, где. Впереди лес слегка рядел, и из зарослей выглядывала чья-то лиловая фигура. Путник приблизился к ней, и ее показали крупным планом. О, это точно была она. Высокий и стройный лиловокожий гуманоид явно женского пола с тремя парами конечностей-щупалец и с двумя парами небольших округлых грудей стоял посреди джунглей голышом и призывно махал путешественнику. Мужчина подошел к гуманоиду и тут же страстно поцеловал один из лиловых ртов. Музыка стала громче и лукавей.

— И-и-и это порно, — констатировал Олег, выключая экран.

— Мда, — протянул Юра, опустив взгляд на свою коробочку с кристаллом, которую все еще сжимал в неожиданно влажной ладони. Вспомнил про «волшебный жезл» в его названии. — Мне кажется, тут целый шкаф извратской порнухи.

— Точно не твое? — подколол его Олег, поднимаясь, чтобы убрать кристаллы на место. Юра аж покраснел. Естественно, он смотрел порно, но до такого странного пока не доходил. Ему бы что попроще: Хованский любил нестареющую классику с небольшой изюминкой вроде необычных мест, прикольного сюжета или косплея. 

Почему-то в голове сразу возник образ Олега в его потертом комбинезоне. У Юры на старой съемной квартире вечно были проблемы с сантехникой, и он был вынужден вызвать мастера. Местный мастер походил именно на «мастера»: пожилой мужчина с легким свежачком и тупыми шуточками. Если бы к нему пришел парень вроде Олега… Да, тогда у Юры могло быть еще больше проблем с сантехникой. 

Но такой хардкор даже присутствие Олега не исправило бы. Юра мотнул головой:

— Вот какого ты обо мне мнения…

Олег лишь повел плечом в ответ. 

Очевидно, он не старался как-то оскорбить Хованского, а просто пошутил, но легкий осадочек остался. Затем механик еще раз обвел взглядом комнату, решая, на чем же остановиться или о чем поговорить, видимо, не желая покидать ее. Он ловко обогнул Юру, направился к разобранным останкам робота на диване и опустился перед ними на корточки. Юра повернулся к нему и стал наблюдать.

Механик ощупал какие-то проводки, провел ладонью по какой-то части корпуса и задумался. Тут он нахмурился, нырнул рукой за бок дивана и достал небольшой синий пластмассовый кейс.

— Смотри-ка, кто-то оставил инструменты прямо тут, — удивился он и с щелчком раскрыл кейс. Внутри были отвертки, щипцы и еще какие-то приспособления, которыми Юра не умел пользоваться, на что в свое время постоянно сетовала его бывшая. Да, Олег бы ей понравился куда больше. Что уж там, Олег и ему нравился больше, чем он сам себе, стоило в этом признаться.

Олег заработал отверткой, соединяя части странного робота словно увлекательный пазл. Просто смотреть за его работой со стороны было интересно. Юра наблюдал как завороженный за движениями его ловких рук и, кажется, даже непроизвольно приоткрыл рот, заразившись сосредоточенностью. 

Механик будто почувствовал на себе его взгляд и обернулся. Юра не успел отвести свой и был вынужден снова пялиться.

Во времена своей учебы в летной академии в Аркадии Юра часто гулял по ее окрестностям с большой компанией сокурсников. Порой они купались в бесчисленных кристально чистых аркадийских озерах, круглый год гуляли по их лесистым берегам, ночевали в палатках между ними. Глаза Олега сейчас так напоминали те голубые озера, но были гораздо чище и глубже, и Юре безумно нравилось бесконечно тонуть в них.

Олег улыбнулся лишь уголками розовых губ, и Юра шумно выдохнул. 

— Поможешь мне? — тихо попросил механик, не отводя взгляда. Хованский тут же кивнул. — Тут так пыльно, можешь прибраться для меня?

Юра моргнул. Просьба вроде логичная, но он ожидал чего-то более интересного и личного. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках хоть чего-нибудь — так не хотелось выходить и долго рыться в захламленной кладовке. И действительно, на нижней полке одного из стеллажей стоял прозрачный контейнер со штуками для уборки, в том числе небольшим ручным пылесосом. Им Юра и решил воспользоваться.

Он медленно и тщательно пропылесосил диван, — по крайней мере, ту часть, которую не занимал металлолом, — журнальный стол и книгу, немного даже прошелся по шкафам и углам помещения, пока маленький контейнер не переполнился. На этом его пыльные полномочия заканчивались. Юра почувствовал странное удовлетворение, исполняя просьбу Олега, и даже немного смутился этому.

В это время механик уже кое-как собрал тонкий корпус-туловище этого антропоморфного робота и перешел на конечности. Юра решил проветрить каюту и набрал нужную комбинацию на пункте управления кондиционером на стене. Прохладный ветер зашумел по стенам и взъерошил его и так неспокойные кудри. Стало заметно свежее.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Олег не оборачиваясь. Теперь он сидел на зеленом диване и возился с неким подобием руки-клешни, собирая ее по проводочку.

— Да пожалуйста...— проговорил Юра, сел на пол рядом с диваном. Только сейчас заметил под собой идиотский цветастый ковер.

Повисло молчание. Темы для разговора будто кончились сами собой, и Юра начал нервничать. Он не хотел снова просто ловить взгляд и смотреть как зачарованный — Олег мог подумать, что он какой-то идиот, страдающий от приступов кататонии. Пока он не достиг той кондиции, того момента в отношениях с человеком, когда просто молчать оказывается внезапно комфортно. Поэтому сморозил первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Я видел, как вы с Лариным общались на камбузе, — Олег поднял полный серьезности взгляд на него. Юра судорожно сглотнул. У него вырвалось, но казалось, что с признанием спадут лишние границы, что так Олег сможет рассказать ему, в чем его проблема. Ему было до трясучки интересно, что у них стряслось помимо того, что Ларин мог просто оказаться мразью. Хованский продолжил сбивчиво. — Я шел в медотсек за снотворным, мне ужасно не спалось целые сутки… Увидел вас напротив через прозрачные двери и ушел тут же.

Олег молчал, а потом и вовсе отвернулся, снова обращаясь к работе. И это все, он не злился?

— Понравилось увиденное? — вдруг спросил он будто у руки робота. Юра подавился воздухом.

— Э-э…

— Да ладно тебе, я уже говорил, что все это большая ошибка, — Олег повел плечом. — Не знаю, что тогда на меня вообще нашло.

Юра медленно кивнул, все еще переваривая услышанное. Вообще-то, ему действительно понравилось. Он изо всех сил постарался пока об этом серьезно не задумываться.

Ближе к ужину все же пришлось выйти из «тайной комнаты» и пройти в кают-компанию. Олег завершил сборку робота больше, чем на половину, обещав взяться за дело вновь уже после еды. За круглым столом пока сидел только Юлик и Ларин. Они играли в шахматы, а в стороне от каждого стояли по одной пустой стопке. Юра почувствовал водку по запаху. А вот это уже интересно.

Ларин, сидевший спиной к коридору, тут же обернулся и поймал взгляд Олега. 

— Привет, — выдавил тот и сделал шаг назад. — Мне надо…

Но Ларин уже поднялся со своего места и пошел в его сторону. Механик попятился. Его взяли за запястье и куда-то потащили. 

Юра наблюдал за этой животрепещущей сценой молча, даже не зная, как реагировать. Затем просто приземлился на пригретый стул перед Юликом и шахматной доской, шумно выдохнул.

— Я рад за брата, — немного заплетающимся языком проговорил Юлик. Очевидно, парень совсем не умел пить и его крыло уже с одной единственной стопки.

— И кто так играет, — пробурчал Юра, обратившись к доске. Ларин будто не знал, как вообще ходят фигуры и действовал наобум. Хованский расставил их на исходные позиции в надежде сыграть пару партий со вторым пилотом. Что ж, сегодня он играет белыми.

— Нет, правда, Олег…— протянул Юлик и наконец посмотрел Юре в глаза, тут же осекся. Обычно он не поднимал настолько спорные темы в разговоре, за исключением того раза в баре при их знакомстве. Юра даже решил, что это его своеобразный дар, и, с тех пор, как выяснилось, что О-Нешко человек только отчасти, он только больше в это поверил. Но, видимо, водка все-таки мешала Юлику настроиться на чужие эмоции.

Юра задумался, с чего вообще его так заботят какие-либо действия Олега. То, что это все происходило на его корабле и практически у него под носом было плохим аргументом, потому что пока ничего не мешало работе да и отношениям внутри команды. Механик был волен делать все, что ему захочется, мог даже обвенчаться с Лариным в ближайшей церкви или где там сейчас заключаются долговременные союзы. Юра совершенно не мог быть против или как-то воспрепятствовать. Но ощущение какой-то неправильности оставалось.

Юлик походил пешкой на E5, осторожно и скучно. Юра ответил пешкой на G4. Что за хрень такая с ним происходит в последнее время, что за долгие взгляды и разговоры по душам. Он бы решил, что нашел просто еще одного хорошего понимающего друга, если б не это напряжение. Он бы сказал, что это искры между ними, постоянно, если бы Олег был симпатичной девушкой. Но он не был. 

Юлик снова походил пешкой, на этот рак как-то совсем бессмысленно, Юра посмеялся про себя и ответил другой на F3. Он не должен думать столько об Олеге. Особенно о его сильных руках и бездонных глазах. Всю эту гомосятину следовало оставить Ларину, в самом деле. Юра же нормальный мужик. А Олег… Ну вот опять. Про себя Хованский зарычал от злости на глупое подсознание, подбрасывающее предательские образы. 

— Мат, — выдал Юлик, поставив своего ферзя на H4, икнул.

— Че? — только сейчас Юра целиком обратился к доске. Действительно мат. За три хода. У капитана случилось размягчение мозга с этими голубоглазыми механиками. — Так. Реванш!

— А смысл есть? — фыркнул Юлик, расставляя фигуры на место. — Мой брат играет куда лучше.

— Ну вот теперь я точно, блять, обязан выиграть! — завелся Юра.

*******

Вскоре Никита собрала всех на ужин в кают-компанию своим громким раскатистым кличем, эхом отражающимся от стен коридоров и открытых отсеков. Не услышать его было просто невозможно. Вся команда быстро — лишь бы больше не слышать этого леденящего душу зова — собралась за круглым столом, Юра даже ходил выпустить Шмальца.

Олег появился за столом предпоследним. Он выглядел слегка румяным и помятым, но сразу же улыбнулся Юре. Тот сильно смутился и отвел взгляд. Что это вообще такое? За что он удостоился персональной улыбки? Тут до них наконец добрался, едва заметно хромая, уже сильно мятый Ларин. Сел рядом с Олегом и быстро глянул на него. У Юры в груди что-то кольнуло.

Появилась Никита и начала ловко накрывать на стол, ставя перед каждым помимо тарелок и приборов еще и по бокалу.

— Надеюсь, руки все помыли, мальчики, — пропела она игривым голосом. — Особенно ты, Димочка.

Тот в ответ лишь округлил глаза.

— А вы что оба такие запыхавшиеся? — вдруг спросил Шмальц, переводя взгляд с Олега на Диму. Механик заметно напрягся. Почему-то напрягся и Юра, лишь наблюдавший за этим. Олег раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Ларин его опередил.

— Мы занимались венерианским айкидо в спортзале.

Механик кивнул с серьезным лицом. Никита отдала ему открытую бутылку красного вина, молча предлагая разливать его по бокалам, и он подчинился. Сама она раскладывала порции аппетитно выглядящих стейков на тарелки, добавляя к ним какой-то овощной гарнир.

— Проходила я мимо спортзала недавно, — начала женщина лукаво, поставив перед Лариным тарелку, полную одних только овощей, — такого, знаете, с прозрачными дверями…— Ларин замер. — Много чего видела, но совсем не айкидо.

Шмальц хрюкнул. Рука Олега, наливающего сейчас вино в бокал Юры, дрогнула и несколько последних капель упали мимо, прямо на юрино колено. Опять его любимые штаны страдают.

— Бля, Олег…— выдохнул Хованский с досадой, но без злобы, тот поднял на него взгляд, и Юра подавился всеми остальными словами, которые намеревался сказать. Лицо Олега было не просто розовым, а уже таким конкретно малиновым, и он не знал, что сказать. Как не знал и сам Юра. Механик пробормотал что-то про салфетки и камбуз и ушел быстрым шагом.

Юра проводил Олега долгим взглядом, все думая о том, что видел, как у того покраснела даже кожа головы. Юра чувствовал его стыд почти осязательно, его тоже задела эта реплика про спортзал, будто Никита не должна была раскрывать этот их общий секрет. Он вздохнул и обратился к еде.

Олега не было минут пять, он вернулся в кают-компанию уже отдышавшийся и с целой пачкой бумажных салфеток. В это время остальная команда уже приступила к трапезе. Он поковырялся в тарелке и недоверчиво принюхался.

— А что это за мясо? — Олег отрезал от стейка небольшой кусок, подцепил его на вилку и уставился на розовеющий волокнистый срез. — На корабле была только говядина, но это точно не она.

— Все верно, — кивнула Никита немного удивленно, прожевав очередной кусок мяса, улыбнулась. — Это совергонский забр.

Все кроме Юлика перестали есть. Шмальц скривился. Юра повертел вилкой, рассматривая мясо, принюхался. В периоды бедности он столько дерьма пожрал, что становилось как-то все равно. Выглядело съедобно, да и Юлик звонко причмокивал.

— Знавал я одного парня с планеты Совергон. Звали его кстати тоже Совергон, — начал Шмальц, отхлебнув вина. — Но он, насколько я знаю, не забр. Эти твари свирепые, сами тебя сожрать могут.

— То-то я чувствую, мясо жесткое, — буркнул Юра с набитым ртом. На самом деле было вроде сносно. Да, жевалось с трудом, но по вкусу чем-то напоминало баранину.

— Не ешь это, — шепнул ему через стол Олег, испуганно округлив глаза. Юра почему-то послушался и решил вместо этого доесть овощи. Может, он что-то не понимал? Юлик тоже оставался в неведении, потому что только удивленно поглядывал на них. 

— Я этого забра сама забила, голыми руками, — похвасталась Никита все тем же ласковым, но теперь немного гордым тоном. — На Рождестве есть охотничий питомник с ними. Обычно туда приходят с лазерными винтовками, но у меня с собой был только нож и желание убивать, — поведала женщина, когда почти доела свою порцию, затем продолжила. — Я выследила одну тварь, самую огромную и злую, выше меня, и сразилась с ней в рукопашном бою. Победила, как видите. Тварь молила о пощаде, но я прирезала ее своим походным ножом, вот так, — она провела ребром ладони по собственной шее, — от одного мохнатого уха до другого, и умылась ее кровью. Затем я ее разделала, прямо там, на снегу, и сложила самые вкусные куски в переносной азотный холодильник. К слову, там еще много осталось.

— Охуеть, — протянул Юлик, тоже уже завершивший трапезу. — Так вкусно, спасибо большущее!

Все молча смотрели на него. Юлик похлопал глазами, немного смутился.

— Мне правда понравилось! — Юра молча переложил ему в тарелку свой недоеденный кусок. Олег подвинул блюдо целиком.

— Мальчики, вы чего? Вы же голодными останетесь, — все ворковала Никита.

— Значит нам сегодня суждено остаться голодными, — философски заметил Олег, потянулся к вину. — Вот за алкоголь спасибо, давно такого вкусного красного не пил.

Юра тоже отметил, что вино неплохое, похожее на марсианское. Уж точно лучше того пойла, которое продавали в Игоре. Он доел свои овощи и посмотрел на Олега. Тот выглядел скучающим, поэтому капитан хотел предложить ему свалить из-за стола по якобы важным делам. Но тут Никита решила рассказать новую жуткую историю. Пришлось пока остаться.

— К слову, о мальчиках. Как-то раз меня наняли, чтобы максимально покалечить одного зажравшегося чинушу с Сола-140, — начала она повествовательным тоном. Юра напрягся, предвещая очередную расчлененку. — Сначала я, естественно, его охмурила и заманила в мотель. Затем, как только я начала дуть в его кожаную флейту, он вдруг запел гимн своей планеты! Я так удивилась, что тут же откусила его коротыша прямо под корень! Хрум — и все.

Тут Юра решил, что с него хватит и пора выбираться. Он спешно откланялся, все же искренне поблагодарив за ужин, поставил посуду на тележку и соврал что-то про консультацию механика по ремонту какой-то херни на корабле, чтобы спасти и Олега тоже. Тот быстро смекнул что к чему, одним глотком допил вино и поднялся с места.

— В следующий раз стейки готовлю я, — бросил Олег на прощание и последовал за капитаном с таким счастливым видом, будто готов был пойти с Юрой вместе хоть на край света. — Это хуже ужина с родней. Спасибо, что вытащил.

Юра лишь кивнул в ответ. Они снова не сговариваясь решили затаиться ото всех в той странной каюте с диваном, роботом и залежами ретро-порнухи. Хованский приземлился на другой конец дивана, оказавшись так близко, но при этом достаточно далеко от него. Потом снова спросил, не нужна ли Олегу его помощь. Тот пожимал плечами, а потом все же вручил ему какую-то конечность, чтобы Юра удерживал ее в определенном положении, пока он перепаивал пару проводков в ее недрах.

Юра смотрел на его умелые руки, а потом — в его сосредоточенное лицо, на спадающую на него сейчас светлую челку, казавшуюся в неверном свете какой-то желтой. Снова взгляд, но на этот раз недолгий, осторожный.

Олег постепенно заканчивал собирать головоломку из частей робота, и тот все больше стал походить на человека. Включать его они все еще боялись, поэтому избегали даже случайных нажатий на кнопку «вкл», находящуюся в основании его шеи под затылком.

Тут желудок Олега заурчал так громко, что это не ускользнуло от слуха Юры, напоминая им обоим, что его, бедного, оставили сегодня без ужина. Механик пробормотал что-то вроде «прости» и продолжил работу. Хованский поднялся с дивана и сказал, что капитанские дела зовут, но он скоро вернется.

Вернулся он уже через минут десять с большой тарелкой мясных котлет и картофельного пюре, а также бутылкой лучшего игорского пива — к сожалению, только одной, потому что больше на корабле не осталось. Олег удивленно уставился на него.

— Ты слетал на соседнюю планету и украл у них еду? — со смехом в голосе спросил он. Затем аккуратно переложил почти собранного робота на пол в другом углу каюты, где лежал еще один веселенький овальный коврик. — Или готовил для меня?

Юре мгновенно стало душно. Он поставил еду и пиво на журнальный стол, сделал приглашающий жест в сторону механика и все же решил отшутиться:

— Если бы я крал еду, то захватил бы как минимум два пива.

Олег тихо усмехнулся, уместился на диване — ближе, чем обычно — и попробовал юрину стряпню.

— Это… вкусно, — проговорил он, прожевав большой кусок котлеты. — И так мило. Спасибо тебе.

«Все для тебя» — хотел сказать Хованский, но вовремя остановил себя, хлебнул пива вместо этого.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец ответил Юра. Олег тут же предложил ему тоже отведать немного.

Теперь они сидели на пыльном диване одни в своей собственной общей каюте, пили одно пиво на двоих и ели из одной тарелки. Юре подсознательно ужасно это нравилось: создавалось какое-то непонятное ощущение единения. Он прожевал котлету и откинулся на спинку дивана, передал пиво Олегу. Тот забрал бутылку из его руки, нечаянно огладив его пальцы своими, и через кисть Хованского словно прошел слабый разряд тока. Черт.

Опять с Юрой что-то происходило в компании Олега. Он все старался не задумываться над этим, но не мог. Это уже начинало злить. Юра уже перестал понимать себя и свои чувства, будто бы привычный механизм его жизни разладился, и теперь ничего не будет как прежде. 

Они болтали о всякой херне еще несколько часов. Олег еще поковырялся в роботе, потом сел на пол у дивана, на котором вытянулся Юра. Тот хотел подняться, чтобы пустить и его, но Олег так уютно уткнулся затылком в его живот, что Хованский боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть. Они еще о чем-то поговорили, но уже ленивей. Юра заметил, как сам проваливается в сон, когда Олег не закончил мысль и уснул у него на животе.

Юре снились прятки по всему Стремительному. Команда скакала и смеялась, Шмальц мог спрятаться в любую щель, а ему самому приходилось ныкаться по подсобкам со швабрами. Тут в одну из его тесных подсобок забежал Олег и прижался к нему всем телом, потому что места было катастрофически мало. 

— Ларин водит, — объяснил механик полушепотом, положил Юре на губы чуть шершавый палец, приказывая молчать. У Хованского сердце замерло, а внизу живота приятно потяжелело. Олег и тут опустил взгляд ниже, туда, где соприкасались их напряженные тела. — Я тоже об этом думаю, кэп.

О, черт, у него встал. Хованский не успел закончить эту мысль, как его уже целовали, сладко и мягко, а ловкие руки вовсю скользили под одеждой, а затем сжимали сквозь штаны его член. Друже действовал осторожно, но напористо, приятно сминал его, заставляя крупно вздрагивать. Сколько у Олега рук? Он точно человек? Впрочем, не важно. Юра чувствовал себя восхитительно. Он смог высвободить руки и схватить механика за его крепкий зад и подтянуть к себе, стиснул сочные половинки, зачем-то представляя, как сожмет зубы на одной из них. Тот простонал что-то в его рот, засосал язык, крепко держа за волосы на затылке.

Олег торопливо ласкал его член твердой рукой, а потом добавил к нему и свой. Юра не мог отвести взгляда от этого завораживающего зрелища. Они касались друг друга, прижимались в тесном захвате кулака. Юра несколько раз толкался, потираясь, пока Олег игрался с мочкой его уха. Давно ему не было так хорошо, да и давно он не чувствовал себя таким возбужденным.

— Олег…— простонал Юра в основание его шеи, и Олег задвигал рукой быстрее. Хованский понял, что так скоро кончит. 

Немыслимо.

— Где мой хуй, парни?! — грозно закричал кто-то, и Юра дернулся, чуть не навернувшись с дивана, при этом подбросив голову Олега как на батуте.

— Что за хрень? — Олег разлепил глаза и пытался сфокусироваться на источнике звука.

— Куда пенис мой дели, разбойники? — спросило нечто с угрозой, двинулось на них, сильно хромая. 

Юра резко сел на диване, тряхнул головой, — все эти прятки, это что, получается, был всего лишь сон, игра его поломанного подсознания? Он вгляделся в фигуру, щурясь. Это был тот самый робот, которого его механик собирал почти сутки, но никто же его не включал. 

— Олег! Восстание машин! — заголосил капитан, весь подобравшись в дальний угол дивана, почти сев на подлокотник.

— Тихо, — велел ему механик, плавно встал на ноги и вытянул перед собой руки в мирно-оборонительном жесте. — Я тебя собрал, но остались какие-то лишние детали…

— В смысле лишние? Еще как нужные вообще-то!

Тут со стороны входа послышалось чье-то громкое и знакомое «Машенька, пусти меня, пожалуйста, я к капитану!» и, не долго думая, дверь медленно отъехала в сторону. Юлик ворвался в каюту и застал всю эту странную сцену. Тут же посмотрел на робота, нахмурился.

— Я киборг с Аргона. Меня зовут Мотор, — начал отвечать на незаданные вопросы робот. — Меня заново собрал ваш механик. А ваш капитан, полагаю, даже не знал, что я здесь, когда покупал корабль, ведь иначе меня бы давно собрали! 

— Балдеж, — протянул Юлик.

*******

На второй день висения на орбите Магратеи решено было провести вечер просмотра кино. Юлик обнаружил незаурядную библиотеку фильмов в тайной каюте и это натолкнуло его на мысль, что можно собраться всей командой в кают-компании и действительно посмотреть кино, но только менее противоречивое, чем порно.

«Вечером» решено было обозвать промежуток почти сразу после обеда, часа три по бортовому времени, и до самого отбоя, который у всех по-разному. Ларин, например, очень любил поспать днем, но Юра был более чем уверен, что он занимается в своей каюте чем угодно, кроме сна. А сам он скорее был совой: просыпался и вставал поздно, иногда даже бродил по кораблю ночью, когда совсем не спалось.

Часа два они выбирали подходящий фильм, чуть не разругались в пух и прах, почти подрались, а кого-то вообще угрожали выкинуть в открытый космос. Выбрали в итоге какой-то детективный сериал из десяти долгих серий.

Первую серию внимательно смотрели вообще все. В образе главного героя — симпатичного эксцентричного гения — Хованский тут же узнал себя и даже немного возгордился. В помощнике главного героя, иногда блещущем умом, но обычно будто притворяющемся глупым, узнавался Юлик. Юра порадовался, что сериал снят про них, ровно до тех пор, как началась какая-то гомосятина. Вспомнился его сегодняшний красочный сон и стало совсем не по себе. 

После второй серии от них отвалилась Никита, оповестив всех, что у нее есть и более интересные занятия. Еще через пару ушел Мотор, объяснив это тем, что вообще-то уже видел, и теперь вспомнил. Ларин ушел вскоре после него, сказав что что-то он засиделся и надо размяться в спортзале. Шмальц завороженно смотрел с ними целых семь серий, чтобы затем расфукаться над одним сюжетным ходом и сбежать. 

Они остались втроем: Юра, Юлик и Олег. На самом деле, лень одолевала их сильнее, чем желание во что бы то ни стало досмотреть этот сериал. Они даже пропустили ужин, потому что лень было вставать с того мягкого дивана, притащенного откуда-то, но, как ни странно, судя по жуткой сиреневой расцветке, не из тайной каюты. Юра уже ничему не удивлялся — если на его корабле столько лишней мебели и закрытых от посторонних глаз кают, то, пожалуй, так тому и быть. Он был согласен на все, пока его грел теплый бок Олега, тихо смеющегося над очередной глупой сериальной шуткой.

Досмотрели его они уже за полночь, нехотя встали с дивана и молча разбрелись по своим каютам, потому что обсуждать было решительно нечего — концовка сериала оказалась абсолютно бездарной.

*******

Третий день удивил новыми открытиями. Играть в покер с Юликом оказалось бессмысленно. Любые игры, в которых нужно было врать, оказывались в разы сложнее, когда напротив сидел получеловек, и ладно бы О-Нешко был обычным полукровкой какого-нибудь аргонианца и человека. Но шельмец был отчасти персефонианцем. Юлик чувствовал обман, читал их, не обращая внимания на непроницаемые лица. Он имел преимущества, которые легко позволяли ему выиграть.

Юлик также имел дурную привычку. Его победный танец и довольная ухмылка настолько раздражали, что хотелось его ударить. Он высоко задирал нос, дразнился. Они, что, в детском саду подготовительной группы? Проигрывать и так было неприятно, а тут еще и ухмылка его мерзкая.

— Да ты же, епта, способности свои используешь! — не выдержал Юра.

— О, научитесь проигрывать, капитан! — хохотнул Юлик. Бесил невероятно. Юлик был милым парнем, но сейчас прям раздражал. Юра порадовался, что они играли не на деньги.

— А ты научись играть честно, бля.

Юлик пожал плечами, довольный собой. 

Юра решил, что он бы ни за что не вел себя так же, а потом подумал, что, пожалуй, имел бы право на такое поведение, но он-то никакими способностями не пользовался. Или как Юлик это делал? На пятом кругу Юра пытался обмануть его чуйку, но тот легко раскусил юрин блеф. Юлик долго и упорно смотрел в его лицо, будто читал все эмоции на нем.

— Все, с ним я больше не играю, — решил Юра, деловито откинулся назад. Не нравилось ему так легко проигрываться.

— Да ты так-то почти всем продул, — вспомнила Никита. — Кроме Друже. Но тот и не играл. Не могу поверить, что ты, Олег, не умеешь!

Олег пожал плечами. Он молча наблюдал за всеми, пытался понять правила, но в итоге решил, что ему это неинтересно. Друже ушел искать что-то забавнее, притащил откуда-то целую гору игр. До многих дошло сравнительно недавно, что с Юликом играть бессмысленно. Парни раскладывали коробки, нашли Монополию, Энгрихайц и еще какие-то настолки. Играть не начали, наблюдая за битвой сильнейших и Юры.

— Да Юлик виноват! — не устраивался Юра.

— Я в туалет уходил, — напомнил О-Нешко, — и поесть. Я три круга пропустил!

В те три круга дважды выиграла Никита и единожды — Ларин. Ларин-то был человеком, но насчет Никиты не было понятно. Она как-то грозно пугала, рассказывая невероятные истории, да и играла чуть ли не профессионально. У нее был опыт работы в тавернах, где она играла несколько лет. Стало страшно спрашивать, сколько ей лет, но казалось, что за сотню перевалило точно.

Юлик прямо за обедом играл. Карты были заляпаны его жирными пальцами, и пришлось менять колоду — к счастью, их было целых пять.

— Все, никакого покера на этом корабле! Запрещаю как капитан! — решил Юра, громко ударив по столу. — Покер разрушает… Разум и дух!

— И самооценку, — хохотнул Ларин.

— И унижать капитана тоже запрещено, — добавил Юра.

Никто не смел ему перечить, но хотели все. Но Хованскому было все равно. Он встал, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты остальные: зона настольных игр оказалась на полу. Коробки раскидали в разные стороны. Юра вспомнил, как играл с друзьями в мафию, когда зацепился за небольшую коробочку со знакомыми знаками. Юлик тоже схватился за нее, и Юра понял, что это глухой номер.

Нужно было придумать то, где Юлик не был способен выиграть со своими способностями. Парни, кажется, уже поняли и это, поэтому мафию отложили в сторону вместе с картами и со старомодным морским боем на троих. Тем более, их было семеро. Мотор тоже порывался играть, объяснял содержание некоторых старых или редких игр.

Дед собирал всякое дерьмо, но иногда попадались интересные экземпляры, которые стоили того, чтобы убрать их в корзину с реально хорошими играми. Например, нашли юугурский твистер, который, судя по описанию, мог занять весь пол в их немаленькой кают-компании, был некий эроквест, который тут же схватила Никита, но яростно опротестовал Олег. В коробке было несколько алкогольных карточных игр, которые было решено отложить до ближайшей вечеринки, но Юра был совсем не против поиграть в нее сейчас. Тем более, Юлик здесь точно проиграл бы.

Для активити Юра решил, что он слишком стар. Олег говорил, что было еще что-то, поэтому они отправили Мотора на поиски — он здесь, вроде как, дольше всех был.

— Так-то еще приставка есть, — вдруг сказал Мотор. — Нового поколения. Для пятерых игроков.

— И ты молчал? — удивился Олег, почти подскакивая на месте.

— Я думал, вы в курсе. Порноколлекцию же нашли.

— Она была на слишком видном месте. Слишком, — пробубнил Юра. Он несколько раз порывался изучить кристаллы, но времени не было. Да и настроения.

Юра все вспоминал тот день, когда Олег признался ему, что отношения с Лариным зашли не туда. Юра тогда не знал, как верно поступить, но решил вести себя как друг, тем более, что на что-то другое он и не рассчитывал. Он смотрел на их странные отношения, понимая, что и сам не против чего-то такого, но не знал, чего именно.

Олег был милый и улыбчивый, а еще — неожиданно горячий. На киномарафоне они постоянно менялись местами: одни уходили, потом возвращались, а место было занято, и приходилось занимать новое. В итоге один раз Олег и Юра сидели поодаль друг от друга, однако, Хованский неоднократно ловил себя на том, что пялится. Казалось, сидящий рядом с Друже Ларин не просто сидит рядом, а явно как-то похабно касаясь Олега под длинным пледом, под который эта ебаная чушка залезла к нему. Друже иногда кривился, но и не спихивал его, не просил съебаться. 

Юра не понимал его после всех разговоров, но и не лез в чужие отношения.

Настолько ли стоило ему мешать Ларину получить свое? Возможно, Олег хотел другого, но он же давно мог поговорить с ним, признаться, послать куда-нибудь подальше от себя. Друже не выглядел достаточно счастливым, но и тоску показывал не так часто. Юра решил сдаться и просто стать Олегу другом, не совсем одобряющим его любовника.

Он же мог перепутать простую дружескую симпатию и настоящее влечение?

Юре казалось, что это единственное правильное заключение.

— Где твоя приставка, — пробубнила Никита. — Показывай.

Их тайная комната перестала быть секретом еще позавчера. Мотор неожиданно легко влился к ним в команду, иногда вставляя в беседы свои пять фарийских центов. Он же порой удивлял: например, сказал, что на корабле еще склад есть, сказал про приставку, показал интересные функции ванной комнаты, но они не могли их проверить, потому что Машенька потребовала экономить воду.

С Машей у Мотора вообще были интересные отношения. Они бесконечно собачились, и Юра терпел это первое время, а потом ему это попросту надоело. Тогда-то и появился первый официальный приказ капитана.

— Скоро кэп и в туалет только по расписанию ходить скажет, — застонал Юлик, тяжело валясь на диван.

— И за воду вычитать начну, если надо, — продолжил мандеть Юра, но здесь уже несерьезно.

— На одной планете есть налог на девственность, — сказала Никита. — У них демографическая зима, вид вымирал. С совершеннолетия платили налог на девственность.

— А как проверяли? — поинтересовался Ларин. Кому что вот.

— О, малыш, тебе лучше не знать, — подумала Никита. Ларин звонко цокнул. — У них там такое строение организма. Но я отправлю тебе ссылочку, конечно, только ты потом не говори, что я не предупреждала.

— Я врач вообще-то! — возникнул Ларин, даже в грудь себя ударил.

— Ветеринар, — напомнил Юра. Ларин опять цокнул.

— Там даже мне тошно стало, — Никита устало шумно выдохнула. — Я многое видала, но это…

На этой веселой ноте Юлик и Мотор подключили приставку, нашли все геймпады и игры. Юре уже не терпелось: от лишнего трепа голова гудела, но скука одолевала еще сильнее. Он сел удобнее, посмотрел на Олега, который загадочно пялился в одну точку. 

— Мы тут надолго, — хохотнул Юлик, доставая какой-то длинный темный кристалл.

Юра про Тинглер лишь слышал, но ни разу не играл. Он в принципе не особенно дружил с консолями, а эту игру выпустили только для приставок. Говорили, что игра по-настоящему жуткая, но как играть в нее толпой — загадка. Хованский решил, что закроется здесь, когда настанут совсем уж плохие времена, и будет целыми днями пропадать. О, они смогут закрыться с Олегом, притащить сюда еды, пива и играть. Как друзья. 

Да. Им лучше быть друзьями, потому что, если станет совсем страшно, они просто выключат игру, а не станут жаться к друг другу. Это глупо и унизительно. Они смогут спокойно поиграть или включат кино. Мотор подключил их к Неклису, а значит, смогут и сериалы палить. Они смогут делать что угодно, но лишь как друзья.

Если они будут друзьями, Юра перестанет думать о том, насколько мягкими могли быть губы Олега, насколько твердой — его грудь. Он не думал бы, что хочет простых объятий, чтобы хотя бы сколько-то успокоить то, что пожирало и мучило его. Юра бы радовался тому, что у него есть такой верный друг, с которым можно пропасть на всю ночь в игровой комнате. И уж точно бы не пялился на задницу Олега, его крепкие предплечья, длинную шею или глаза, сравнимые лишь с мистическими колодцами.

Юлик отложил Тинглер, достал какие-то тупые миниигры для компании. В одной из них нужно было управлять змеей, чтобы сожрать змею противника и не позволить противникам сожрать себя. Все согласились, решив, что вполне можно начать с этого.

Когда на экране показалась заставка игры, Юра понял, что змеи не совсем те, за кого себя выдают. Два крупных яйца в основании и вполне узнаваемый анус между ними дали понять, что змеями тут вообще не пахло.

— Юлик, дорогой, а ты верно описание прочел? — спросила Никита, глядя на срамоту на экране.

— Да реально так написано… Если переводчик не наврал. 

Видимо, все-таки спиздел. Пробный раунд показал, что догонять соперника действительно надо, но на поедание это как-то не совсем походило. Насилие скользкими хуями — вот суть игры. Унижение.

— Юлик, я иду за твоим анусом, — прошептал Юра, выбрав свою первую цель.

— А говорил, что натурал! — рассмеялся О-Нешко и начал стремительно ускользать.

За ориентацию в свое время капитана едва не сбросили с корабля. На него так смотрели, словно он сказал, что ест детей на завтрак. Да, Юра был стопроцентным натуралом и гордился этим. Оказалось, гордиться было нечем, поскольку за это его назвали совсем уж старомодным. Ларин так вообще презрительно фыркнул. 

Но Юра забыл, что играли они впятером. Сзади подкралась змея Ларина. Юра начал улепетывать от этого извращенца, но его настиг хуец Шмальца.

— Больше не натурал, — грозно крикнул он, тоже забылся. Изнасиловав член Юры, он начал управлять сразу двумя и погнался за Лариным.

— Брат, но меня-то не надо! — возмутился Юлик, когда Дима оказался рядом с ним.

— Ничего личного, братик.

Юра округлил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Юлик пронзает Никиту, а двухуйный Шмальц — Ларина. В ходе долгой волокиты длинных членов победил Шмальц, потому что сразу оказался в самом выгодном положении.

Первый и второй проигравший отдавали геймпад тем, кто не участвовал. Мотор и Олег, понаблюдав ранее, все равно продули. В этот раз всех отымел Ларин, начавший сразу со Шмальца, сказав что-то про месть.

Теперь уже первый и второй проигравшие отдавали геймпады прошлым неудачникам. Юлик быстро научился и поражал всех, однажды даже пронзив Юру. Хованский почему-то выбрал Олега, решив, что с ним проще. В беготне Друже случайно вошел в Ларина, но Юра решил, что специально. В итоге всех опять сделал Юлик, в конце вновь разразив Никиту.

— Я пенис-доминатор! — решил О-Нешко. Вновь возгордился, мелкий. — Кэп скоро запретит мне играть.

— Не скоро, а сейчас! Хотя бы не выделывался бы, — Юра не стал запрещать Юлику играть на законодательном уровне, но все решили, что им надоело постоянно выслушивать эти оды самому себе, как и нытье капитана. Здесь еще и с пошлыми второсортными шутками.

Юлик махнул на них рукой, назвал неудачниками и свалил сам. Он неожиданно проголодался, что было видно по его поведению. Никита пошла за ним, сказав, что займется ужином. Олег сразу побледнел.

— Да я прослежу, — пообещал О-Нешко. Олега едва ли не насильно усадили обратно.

Их осталось пятеро — как раз, сколько нужно. Решили играть на выбывание и раздел корабля для уборки, которая была сегодня по плану.

Мотор вылетел, когда у него что-то закоротило. Шмальц трахнул его, вслух заметив, что это у них впервые. Киборг и так шугался его, считая совсем уж конченым — хуже Ларина, но в этот раз даже сел подальше.

— За тобой камбуз, — грозно начал Юра. Самый срач. Там вот-вот грозилась появится новая жизнь. — И кают-компания. 

— Второе место в списке заповедников грязи.

— Да я даже не мусорил! Я только недавно очнулся!

Но его никто не слушал.

В битве четверки силы распределились странным образом. В игре можно было менять локацию, в которой были еще и препятствия. Так вышло, что Шмальц сразу оказался в невыгодном положении, и его поразил Ларин, на которого потом напал Юра. Олег, пытающийся пристроиться, проиграл следом.

Юра тяжело переживал новость о том, что он только что во второй раз трахнул Олега в член. Он понимал, как это звучит и чем является, но мысль прямо-таки грела его. Он пару раз хихикнул, прокручивая это у себя в голове, и обрадовался, что рядом не было Юлика. Потом, правда, понял, насколько сильно он начал сходить с ума. Переварив эту кашу, Юра тряхнул головой, осознав, что про друзей так не думают. Или думают? 

Настолько ли готов он дружить?

Казалось, только он один переживает о таких вещах, как кто кого пронзил в игре. Шмальцу уже нашли применение, но запретили ходить в медотсек, потому что он мог сожрать там чего. У них не было наркотиков на борту, алкоголь так вообще заканчивался. Самое ценное, что у них сейчас было, это бинты, немного мяса, половина упаковки сублимированной еды в таблетках и боевой дух, но и его они постепенно теряли. Сидеть взаперти столько времени оказалось невероятно тяжело. 

— У вас там веселые таблетки есть? — обрадовался Шмальц.

— Туда только я зайти могу и капитан, но тебе совершенно необязательно знать, что у нас есть, — огрызнулся Ларин.

— По-моему, механик тоже там часто бывает, — хохотнул Шмальц. Ларин выгнал его из комнаты, стремительно краснея. Олег молча отвернулся. 

Их осталось трое. Юра настроился на то, чтобы сделать их обоих: сперва Ларина, чтобы понял, кто тут главный, а потом нежно так подкрасться к Олегу. Юра все думал над тем, как именно можно было победить Друже, вдруг вспомнил, как убирался для него. Тогда Олег так нежно смотрел, благодарно улыбался. В последнее время он совсем плохо спал, работая над кораблем и Мотором. Заставлять Олега драить корабль — совсем не по-дружески.

Но сперва — Ларин. Стратегия Юры не сработала сразу, потому что Ларин как-то слишком легко проиграл Олегу, будто поддался, а там Юра уже обошел двучленного Олега, огибая ножки стола, которые были препятствием в этой локации. Ларин, кажется, реально поддался, потому что без сожалений сам выбирал себе места уборки и громко о них сообщил. Юра прямо-таки чувствовал жирный намек, мол, приходи, буду ждать. Аж тошно стало. 

— Ну, Олег, битва сильнейших? — спросил Юра, сразу настраиваясь на проигрыш. Его долг, как хорошего капитана и друга, сделать вид, что он реально продул, чтобы не задеть чужую честь. Олег посмотрел ему в глаза, но как-то совсем без азарта, хоть и с улыбкой.

— Так ты же выиграл, — решил Друже.

Юра охуел. Когда это он выиграл? Ларин вышел минуту назад, потому что его напрягал стук возле медотсека: они как раз находились рядом. Маша сообщила, что там что-то творится. Они остались вдвоем, но Юра еще не настолько поехал крышей, чтобы не заметить целый круг игры.

Возможно, у Олега были свои причины сдаться. Юра не мог придумать ни одной, собирался уже надавить, сказав, что он не согласен на такую победу, но в дверях уже показался Юлик.

— Во, Юлик, капитан у нас всех победил. Сразись с сильнейшим, — рассмеялся Олег, быстро сбегая, сказал, что займется оставшейся частью корабля. 

— Ох, капитан, готовь смазку. — Юлик оказался рядом так же быстро, как ушел Олег. Юре это все совершенно не нравилось, но ему попросту не дали выбора.

Стоило Юре подумать о том, что Олег убежал вслед за Лариным, верно истолковав его намек, как приятного стало мало. Все распределились, занялись делом, которое продлится до позднего вечера. Юлик искал уровень сложнее, а Юра думал о том, как Олег сейчас нагибает Ларина где-то в спортзале, хотя совсем недавно сказал, что считает их «общение» ошибкой. Все поведение Друже говорило лишь о том, что ничто из произошедшего между ними не являлось ошибкой, а, скорее, наоборот было тем, чего он хотел. 

Юра помнил, как Олег прятался от Ларина. Возможно, они поговорили, и Друже решил, что все не так плохо, но это означало, что Ларин его заколдовал. Отношения с ним не могли быть чем-то хорошим. Хованский понимал это, и не потому что сам хотел занять его место. Он твердо решил спасти Олега любой ценой, а там возможно что-то и попробует. 

*******

На четвертый день была запланирована долгожданная вечеринка. Юлик до этого долго переписывался с кем-то из соседних звездолетов, также по несчастью зависающих на орбите Магратеи, и пригласил несколько человек — или гуманоидов — к ним. Юра, вроде как, разрешил, особенно уповая на то, что гости принесут с собой выпивку. Ему надо было развеяться. Оказалось, тяжело находиться в закрытом пространстве одной и той же группой людей. Это начинало выбешивать. Особенно тяжело было, когда Хованский сосредотачивался на определенной паре.

К вечеру со Стремительным состыковались две прогулочные шлюпки с разных кораблей: в одной из них были синекожие гуманоиды в количестве четыре штуки — аргонианцы, как оказалось впоследствии; а из другой вышли двое — высокие и тонкие близнецы неопределенного пола, очевидно, фарийцы. 

Среди аргонианцев было два широкоплечих парня с одинаково длинными черными волосами и две миловидные девушки с — о боже мой! — тремя грудями. Юра собрал всю свою сдержанность в один огромный ментальный кулак, лишь бы не пялиться. Тем более, ребята принесли несколько бутылок ядреного шнапса.

Это же его давняя влажная мечта — увидеть тех самых загадочных дам с тремя грудями. Он столько всего представлял, столько хотел. Он опьянел лишь от их вида, либо же это было последствием долгого воздержания. Юра решил, что не трахается специально. Жизнь решила иначе. Одна из девушек подмигнула ему, и Хованский мгновенно воспылал. Связь была установлена.

Фарийцы, которых, к слову, звали Чак и Гай, тоже принесли с собой что-то абсолютно прозрачное и с непереводимым названием — согласно переводчику, это называлось «слезы горной птицы», что интриговало только больше. Юра с опаской относился к незнакомому алкоголю, но пил все подряд, хоть порой и жаловался. Эта красота наводила на мысль, что с ней будет сложно, но после кангопской текилы он ничего не боялся. Это пойло дьявола прожигало внутренности, а потом — память. Отшибало напрочь. Сейчас он хотел немного забыться, поймать милую красотку, зажать где-нибудь и не видеть Олега с Лариным еще долгое время.

— А как же «баба на корабле — к беде»? — спросила его Никита, тихо смеясь. — Ты так на них смотришь. 

— Это другое, — ответил Юра. Хотел добавить, что таким красоткам он готов выделить все место на корабле и сам готов спать на полу, но знал, что Никита обязательно ответит ему что-нибудь ужасное о его мелкой личности. 

— Мужчины... — протянула она, но смотрела на высоких гостей.

— Тебе же они тоже нравятся! — понял Юра, долго пялился в уставшее лицо женщины. 

— Хочу узнать, каким средством они пользуются по уходу за волосами. Красиво. 

— Да конечно, блять, волосы! Так я тебе и поверил!

Они расположились в кают-компании. Места хватало потому что оказалось, что большой круглый стол умел убираться в пол. Олег с Никитой наготовили разнообразных закусок. Гости принесли что-то совсем незнакомое: Юлик оценил, но с недавних пор его вкусу никто не доверял. Юра попробовал по одному шоту шнапса и «птичьих слез» и, кажется, в меру опьянел.

Олег пил что-то, похожее на белое вино из изящного бокала, мило улыбнулся Юре. Тот старался не пялиться на его длинные пальцы, эротично обнимающие тонкую ножку бокала, опрокинул в себя еще одну порцию шнапса и подплыл к нему.

— Олег, — начал капитан заискивающе, — ты видел этих аргонианок? Три сиськи, черт возьми!

— Я считаю, три груди — это большое неудобство, — ответил Олег, глядя ему в глаза, прожигая этими небесно-голубыми льдинками во взгляде. — Руки-то всего две.

— Но есть же рот! — парировал Хованский и тут почувствовал, что шнапс дал в голову.

Олег поднял брови и согласно закивал, вновь отпил из бокала с непонятной светлой жидкостью и снова глянул на него. Казалось, после трех шотов крепкого алкоголя, у Юры образовался иммунитет к таким взглядам, но нет. Сердце пропустило пару ударов и Юра не смог отвернуться, все изучая глаза Олега своими. Пожалуй, он бы смог составить их карту, сразу после того, как научился бы не блуждать в них бесконечно долго. Их зрительный контакт продолжался до тех пор, пока не подоспел уже довольно сильно ужратый Ларин, потянувший Олега за руку за собой. 

Опять этот Ларин все портит. Или же спасает его? Юра был не уверен. Юра вообще ни в чем в своей жизни не был уверен. Он пожал плечами и устремился к одной из симпатичных аргонианок с целью познакомиться. 

— Эй, привет, отлично выглядишь, — начал он, но девушка смерила его придирчивым взглядом и поспешила прочь. Вот всегда они с ним так. Хованский почти уже привык к подобным реакциям от противоположного пола, но все равно это задевало его каждый раз. Ладно бы еще объясняли причины своего подобного поведения, но ведь нет. Он лишь вздохнул и направился к импровизированному бару.

Там Юра налил себе еще чего-то, то ли шнапса, то ли «слез горной птицы» — он уже не особо различал все это — и покосился на Олега. Ушлый Ларин чуть ли не висел на его шее, всегда вился рядом и постоянно невзначай касался механика, смеялся над его шутками нарочито громко. Юру это бесило, раздражало и как-то даже печалило. Но больше всего пугало то, что он на самом деле завидовал Диме, да, завидовал в том, что у него есть Олег, — может быть, только в плане секса, а не долговременных отношений, но он у него есть, а у Юры нет и вряд ли будет. Оставалось лишь грустно вздыхать и наблюдать за смущенными светлыми улыбками, адресованными не ему.

— Вижу, ты влюблен в него, — вдруг сказал кто-то слева. Юра встрепенулся и посмотрел на говорившего. Это был один из фарийцев, снисходительно смотрящий на него.

— Ты неправильно видишь, — ровно ответил он, затем опрокинул в себя очередной шот шнапса. Может быть, он сможет напиться так сильно, что ему снова отшибет память? — А ты Гай или Чак?

— Гай, — быстро ответил гуманоид. — Если сейчас декабрь. Тогда Гай.

— Че?

— Шучу, я всегда Гай, — улыбнулся Гай. Кажется, Юра постепенно начал понимать его юмор. — Можешь поговорить со мной, я выслушаю.

Хованский поразмыслил, взвесил все за и против — он не хотел делиться с кем-то своим самым сокровенным, с другой стороны, возможно, он никогда больше не увидит этого гуманоида, и тот вряд ли расскажет команде хоть что-то о его стыдных переживаниях, так что почему бы и не попробовать. Получается, это была бы как бесплатная консультация у психолога или разговор с хорошим другом, которого ему так недоставало сейчас. Его так переполняли все эти странные противоречивые и неестественные чувства, что следовало бы наконец выплеснуть их куда-то или на кого-то. Алкоголь в его крови был только за. 

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Юра. — Только не здесь. Пойдем в нашу так называемую гостиную.

Он отвел Гая в их тайную каюту, где, к счастью, никого сейчас не было, приземлился на многострадальный журнальный стол, жестом пригласив гуманоида сесть на диван. Тот повиновался, поставив свой тонкий бокал со светлой жидкостью на столик рядом с юриным бедром.

— Так. Ну, рассказывай, — велел ему Гай, как только устроился поудобнее. Его ровное белесое лицо выражало спокойную заинтересованность, а сизые глаза светились чем-то, сильно похожим на доброту, и Хованский сдался.

— Ну… С чего бы начать, — Юра шумно выдохнул и попытался найти ответ в глазах собеседника. Тот призывно поднял свои светлые еле различимые брови в очевидном жесте «начни с начала», и он продолжил. — Десять дней назад я познакомился с одним парнем, который каждый раз так смотрит на меня, что я тупею. Вот.

— Ох. И? — протянул Гай, задумчиво коснувшись своего подбородка тонкой шестипалой конечностью. Юре не понравилась собственная формулировка, но она, к сожалению, была самой точной.

— И я не могу даже нормально смотреть на него, — внезапно легко признался капитан. — Я пялюсь на него всегда как дебил, в его треклятые голубые глаза, и не могу отвести взгляда, — он осекся. «Слезы горной птицы» также переводятся как «сыворотка правды»? Чего он так распизделся о том, что даже сам в себе принять не мог? Но, стоило признаться, что у его гостя была очень располагающая к себе энергетика. — То есть, я, конечно, вроде не дебил какой-то, но один его взгляд делает меня таковым. Если честно, я не знаю, что со мной.

Его собеседник долго молчал, рассуждая о чем-то. Затем тяжело вздохнул и выдал:

— Так-то все ясно. — Гуманоид еще немного пощипал свою куцую бородку для пущей загадочности, глянул на Юру. — Ты в него влюбился. 

— Дичь какая-то, — тут же парировал капитан Хованский. Что он несет? — Мы оба мужики, значит это невозможно. 

Гуманоид сперва округлил глаза, а затем мягко рассмеялся, отпил немного из своего бокала и только потом ответил:

— Ох уж эта межгалактическая гомофобия. — Хованский лишь хлопал глазами на этот возглас. Гай продолжал. — Если твоя матушка тебе сказала, что это неправильно, то это еще не значит, что этого не бывает. Можешь уходить в бесконечное отрицание и самобичевание, но твоя ситуация ясна как божий день даже мне, стороннему наблюдателю. У тебя чувства к этому парню. Отнекивайся сколько угодно, но я не слепой, да и не глухой. 

Хованский замолчал в замешательстве. Это то, чего он боялся. Что если он так и не сможет доказать кому-то, что он вовсе не влюблен в Олега? Тогда он сам ничего не сможет отрицать в себе. Стоило узнать у гуманоида, видевшего его от силы минут пятнадцать, как он вообще изначально пришел к такому выводу.

— С чего ты это взял изначально? — буркнул Юра, а потом решил немного уточнить. — Ну, что я влюблен в того парня.

— По твоим взглядам и лицу, — просто ответил Гай, допил свое странное вино, покрутил бокал в многочисленных пальцах. — Ты пялился и выглядел таким грустным. А в этот момент на том блондине висел еще один красавчик из ваших. — Ну, пиздец. Гуманоид, которому нравится Ларин, просто не может быть нормальным. Юра устало вздохнул, так-то слова Гая имели смысл. — Не печалься так, просто прими это для начала.

— Допустим, — начал Хованский, потер начинающие румяниться щеки ладонью. — Лишь допустим, что у меня действительно какие-то чувства, — Гай просиял. — Не обольщайся, ты меня не уговорил, — гуманоид поджал губы. Юра продолжал с трудом, уже довольно румяный. — Ох. Что же мне тогда делать?

— Поговорить с ним, очевидно, — тут же ответил Гай. Да-да, самое простое и логичное. Предвещая следующий вопрос, гуманоид добавил: — Скажи ему хотя бы что тебе некомфортно видеть его с тем парнем, или типа того. Серьезно, сначала научись говорить словами и все получится.

— Думаешь? — Юра уже поднялся с места, решив сделать все сейчас же, пока он решителен и смел от алкоголя. Гай закивал в ответ и приободряюще улыбнулся.

В кают-компании играла громкая гитарная музыка, аргонианцы скакали, размахивая своими красивыми волосами. В углу у коридора Юлик влажно целовал какую-то аргонианку, прижимая ее к стене, а та хватала его за немаленький зад. Никита объясняла Чаку, как делается удушающий захват, фариец как-то слишком счастливо улыбался. Рядом с сиреневым диванчиком Шмальц мило беседовал с другой аргонианкой, то и дело облизываясь, но, очевидно, слушая внимательно. Мотор просто танцевал сам с собой, пока к нему не подскочили во всех смыслах синие парни. 

Юра шумно выдохнул и решил опрокинуть в себя еще пару шотов жгучего своей крепостью шнапса, — для верности — затем отправился на поиски механика.

Олега Юра быстро отыскал взглядом. Того опять куда-то тащили цепкие ларинские ручонки, но тут они зачем-то остановились посреди кают-компании. Ларин, стоящий спиной к Хованскому, вдруг приподнялся на носочках, потянулся к олеговскому лицу, легонько огладив колючую щеку и бледную скулу ладонью, притянул к себе и жадно поцеловал Олега. 

Всего в паре метров от Юры. Это шоу для него?

Ларин целовался глубоко и влажно, слегка склонив голову вбок. А механик отвечал не менее сладко, казалось, больше не контролируя свои руки, блуждающие теперь по узкой диминой спине — от лопаток и до поясницы — сжимал его в своих ладонях. Время будто бы замедлилось, и Юра видел каждое их движение. Он бы хотел быть в этих руках — блять, просто жаждал этого, любого прикосновения, хоть мимолетного поглаживания, хоть хлесткого удара по щеке. Он ошеломленно пялился, поймав странный, сковывающий все тело, начиная с сердца, ступор.

Тут Олег зачем-то приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на него, в тот же момент отчаянно переплетаясь языками с Лариным. Юра резко выдохнул и не в силах больше был дышать или вообще как-то шевелиться. Этот парень точно не ангел, он демон во плоти. Самый хитрый и злобный демон, которому было поручено сожрать его сердце, предварительно разбив его. 

Юра уже был побежден и съеден заживо. Если не с первого дня, то наверняка дня со второго. Он был стремным распухшим утопленником на дне этих голубых озер на месте глаз. Он был задушен этими сильными руками, а потом обезглавлен теми острыми ухмылками.

— Ох, чувак…— сочувственно протянул нагнавший его Гай, мягко похлопал по спине. 

Это и вывело Юру из болезненного ступора. Он тут же отвернулся, глаза уже от чего-то слезились. Гуманоид молча протянул ему бутылку чего-то похожего на вино, и Хованский также без слов припал к ее горлышку. Хотелось напиться до блевоты и отказа памяти, чтобы развидеть этот поцелуй.

Юра преуспел в выпивке этой ночью. Наверное, надираться вдрызг было одним из немногих его талантов, наравне с вождением звездолетов и толканием пафосных речей. Он выпил все, что можно было выпить на этом корабле. Затем он даже, кажется, слегка всплакнул на чьей-то твердой груди, и стало будто бы легче. Но из головы все равно не шел тот вчерашний ровный взгляд потрясающе голубых глаз. Наверное, такого же цвета адское пламя.

*******

Даже Маша начала сходить с ума на пятый день. Она тихо сообщила капитану, что на корабле творится какая-то чертовщина. Прямо так и сказала. Казалось, современный ИИ, который имеет выход в сеть, свободно выражает мысли, а значит, способен, собственно, мыслить. Юра подумал, что ее точно пора перепрошить, но решать проблемы не хотел, поскольку был занят тем, что тихонечко умирал.

Один известный межгалактический поэт Чонятски писал в одном из своих трудов: «Один запой и отходняк заменит сотню книг». Юра, как любитель выпить и так же почитать, до последнего не понимал эту сложную мысль. Возможно, поэт просто был еще большим любителем нажраться, но Юра уходил в длительные запои лишь после того, как разбежался с благоверной. Он не понимал, радость это или такое выражение горя от утраты женщины, но пил он так, как никогда не пил.

Вчера Хованскому казалось, что он не сильно и старался. Утром после инопланетных «слез» хотелось лить свои. Возможно, название и было основано на ощущениях, которые выпивший испытает после употребления, а, может быть, Юре не стоило мешать или пить в таких количествах. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, почти совсем убитым. Болело все, что могло, а тошнило так, словно он сожрал что-то из волшебной кухни Никиты.

Он начал приходить в себя к двум часам дня по бортовому. Вставать не хотелось по многим причинам, а жизнь его совсем не торопила, поэтому он просто повернулся на бок, постыдно вспоминая все, что вчера было.

Ярче всего запомнился влажный язык Олега, который так прекрасно и вместе с тем ужасно ласкал чужой рот. От воспоминаний стало еще хуже. Юра прямо-таки ощущал, что Олег охуительно целуется, что сам он от таких поцелуев окончательно отбросит коньки, взорвется от перевозбуждения. Если добавить еще и его чудесные руки с сильными пальцами, которые могли так горячо исследовать его тело, то картинка становилась почти страшной.

Юра ненавидел себя, ненавидел Ларина. Немного ненавидел Олега, но тут уже он сам себя пытался обмануть. Никто никому по-прежнему ничего не обещал.

Он решал, встать или продолжить валяться, сетуя на свое отвратительное состояние. Последний вариант казался предпочтительнее, поэтому подниматься он не спешил. Впереди было еще несколько дней карантина, которые лучше всего проспать. Юра пожалел, что не выбрал этот вариант сразу, что не додумался тупо бессмысленно, а главное бесполезно похерить эту неделю. Тогда он бы не влип еще глубже, не стал бы мучиться. Может быть, его бы тогда отпустило, а не штормило еще сильнее.

Но долго пролежать ему не дали. В каюту тихонько постучали, а после Маша — сучка! — открыла дверь, впуская непрошеного гостя. Юра лежал спиной к двери — как чувствовал.

— Ты как? — хрипло спросили его, и Юра трижды проклял себя и Машу. Олег, сука, заботливый.

Юра в ответ что-то промычал. Изначально он вообще хотел притвориться спящим, но тон Олега выбил из него последнюю крупицу разума.

Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, а тяжелая горячая ладонь легла на его бок. Юра тихо заскулил, но Олег подумал, что ему плохо, мягко погладил еще. Олег никогда не был прав настолько.

— Никита поделилась крутым антипохмельным рецептом, — продолжил Друже, — воняет страшно, но помогает за секунду.

А вот избавиться от тошноты было бы, конечно, здорово.

Юра скривился. До него дошел запах, но не пойла, а Олега: свежий, мускусный, с нотками ментола. Видимо, только из душа.

Кто бы дал Юре по ебалу, чтобы привести в чувства? Он обернулся, и его ударило сперва по голове тупой ослепляющей болью похмелья, а затем — улыбкой Олега. Он проморгался, пока чужая рука продолжала лежать на его боку.

— Давай, подъем!

Ну, он и встал.

Идти было тяжело. Олег проводил его до камбуза, усадил за стол. Друже удивительно легко ходил, а вот Ларин смотрел на него тяжело, будто Юра что-то нехорошее сделал.

— Че, ревнуешь? — хохотнул Хованский, не замечая, как это вырвалось. Олег обернулся и аж побледнел. Юра впервые был рад тому, что неожиданно для себя же высрал ртом.

Голова была чугунная. Юра с трудом держался прямо, а потом кто-то положил тяжелую ладонь на его макушку, погладил, взъерошив волосы.

— Как миленький на ноги встанешь! — нежно сказала Никита, и перед самым носом Юры возник высокий стакан со странной густой массой цвета фуксии. Он невольно вздрогнул.

Хованский до последнего не хотел пить эту жижу. Олег предложил зажать ему нос, потому что он сам выпил только так. Юра не знал, хочет ли он лишать себя этого прекрасного чувства пустоты внутри и бурлящей жидкости вокруг мозга. В голове словно что-то булькало, но в желудке творился полный аншлаг. Изжога, рези в поджелудочной, спазмы. Юре это все настолько не нравилось, но пойло Никиты пугало сильнее.

В итоге в него влили это едва ли не насильно. Сперва хотелось проблеваться от резкого тухлого вкуса, но потом его на удивление быстро отпустило, как будто боль и страдание выкачали из головы через уши. Он вздрогнул от послевкусия, а потом вдруг стал таким свежим и бодрым.

— Ты ведьма, да? — тихо спросил Юра. Никита в голос загоготала.

Маша вновь сообщила о странностях на борту и особенно воздействия медотсека. Ларин что-то пробормотал, но свалил наконец. Юру сейчас мало волновали странности Марии, поэтому он даже не обратил внимания, отправляя на эту работу самого никчемного.

Олег топтался у плиты. Сказал, что теперь Юре нужно сожрать что-то жирное вроде хорошего омлета. Друже готовил для него — лишь для него. На душе должно было стать светло и хорошо, но как-то потяжелело.

— Что-то ты кислый, — заметила Никита. Еще бы, блять! — Какие-то проблемы? Если что, можешь всегда обращаться ко мне. Я на Дамогране-77 пять лет работала психотерапевтом.

— Вот мне только промывка мозгов сейчас нужна, — отмахнулся Юра.

Он и без того жалел, что открылся тому парню. Чук или Гек?.. Он все утро материл себя, потом — свою тупую влюбленность. Давно его так не крыло. Возможно, Юра мог бы поговорить хоть с тем же Юликом, но тот был несколько предвзят в их ситуации. О-Нешко всегда будет на стороне брата.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Юра, — а где Юлик?

Никита тяжело вздохнула, качая головой. Юра помнил, как Юлик сладострастно лобызался с одной дамой, а больше ничего не помнил. Они что-то шептались еще, хихикали, много сосались под конец вечера. Может, парень проснулся не один и теперь наслаждался горячим утром.

О, как же Юра скучал по утренним минетам!

— Он спит, — ответила Никита. — Вчера ко мне заперся.

Юра протрезвел во второй раз. Он долго смотрел на нее, и Олег отзеркалил Хованского.

— Да ничего не было! Я уложила его спать сразу же, — сказала женщина. Она посмотрела в потолок как-то тоскливо и мечтательно. Юра решил, что им всем тут нужна помощь.

Никита как раз ушла проверять Юлика. Олег доготовил, поставил тарелку перед Юрой. Омлет пах божественно, но Юра сдержался, не пошутил про замужество, как последний дебил. Но именно им он себя ощущал, особенно когда Олег сел рядом.

— Ты хорошо помнишь вчерашний вечер? — неожиданно начал Олег. Здрасьте. Юра замер, держа ложку у рта. Он отрицательно мотнул головой, глядя на потерянного парня. — Я вчера хотел поговорить с Димой, но не помню, чем закончился вечер.

Зато Юра помнил. Этот горячий поцелуй до сих пор не лез у него из головы. Хованский закрывал глаза и видел эту лютую дичь помноженную на пиздец. Это было так странно, так ненормально.

— А о чем ты хотел поговорить с ним? — спросил Юра. — Это важно.

— Ты что-то видел, да?

О, Юра увидел слишком много.

— Скажем так, походило на то, что ты решил укрепить ваши отношения, — Юра в сотый раз вспомнил это. — Срастись языками там, понимаешь?

Олег громко хлопнул себя по лбу. Юра его так понимал. Радовало то, что механик не помнил об их длительном зрительном контакте. Хованский решил занять рот едой, пока Олег молча принимал горькую реальность. Значит, Друже все-таки хотел разойтись с Лариным — хороший знак. Наблюдая за происходящим, Юра уж было решил, что Олег передумал, но его реакция и слова говорили об обратном.

Они сидели молча: Олег думал, а Юра вроде как ел. В коридоре раздался какой-то стук, затем — свист. Хованский махнул рукой, мол, а похуям.

— Тянуть нельзя, — решил Олег. — Значит, поговорю сегодня.

— А Ларин как себя вел утром? — поинтересовался Юра. Чисто из дружеских соображений.

— Я проснулся у него.

Юра бы позволил проснуться у себя. О, Юра бы каждую ночь засыпал рядом с Олегом. Оказаться в этих сильных руках, в крепких горячих объятиях: наверное, это невероятно круто. Ларину слишком повезло.

Юра попытался отвлечься. Он еще раз про себя поржал, вспоминая про Юлика, и тут понял, что не видел Мотора и Шмальца. Киборг его не особо пугал — тот был спокойным и адекватным. Истерики Маши наталкивали на определенную мысль. Юра отодвинул тарелку, радуясь современным технологиям.

— Машенька, а найди мне Шмальца, пожалуйста, — ласково попросил Юра, откидываясь на стуле.

Маша долго висела. Олег возник рядом, оперся о косяк плечом.

— Я не могу, — ответила она.

— Окей, тогда покажи мне каждую комнату на корабле.

Не мог же Шмальц съебаться вместе с гостями?

Маша как будто устало выдохнула. Они смотрели на темный прямоугольник голографического экрана на ближайшей стене, на котором вдруг быстро начали показывать все комнаты, кроме личных кают. В уборной никого не было, поэтому Маша показала и ее, пустую подсобку.

— Оп, стоять! — крикнул Юра, когда показался коридор. 

Из каюты Никиты выполз сильно помятый и напуганный Юлик, осмотрелся и нырнул за камеры, видимо, чтобы наконец занять уборную. Уморительно. О-Нешко так зашуганно озирался и держался за свои штаны в руках, что Юра не удержался, проследив его путь.

— Сделаю вид, что я это не видел, — решил Олег, опуская на стул рядом.

— О, а я видел все! Хочешь, расскажу? — рассмеялся Юра.

Маша продолжила экскурсию по кораблю. Ларин торчал в своем медотсеке и яростно что-то искал в одном из навесных шкафчиков. Юра сразу приказал переключить картинку, чтобы не видеть его.

На камбузе сидели Юра и Олег. Хованский помахал сам себе. Друже на это молча закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. Юлик вышел из уборной и медленно шлепал в свою каюту по коридору. Юра решил, что ему никогда не надоест этот новый сериал, с опозданием подумал, что он сам снимается в точно таком же, если не хуже. Его жизнь стала походить на второсортный ситком, в котором он — главный герой. Хотелось думать, что конец у них будет счастливый.

В балдежной каюте, как прозвал ее Юлик, Мотор лежал на полу в полной отключке и почему-то без ноги, а над ним тяжело навис Ларин. Ларин, сука, везде успевал. Перемещался что ли? Юра вновь приказал сменить камеру, как Олег запротестовал:

— Погоди! Дима же в медотсеке был, — вспомнил он. — Он бы не успел… Маш, покажи лазарет.

Юра прикинул, сколько займет путь из точки «А» в точку «Б». Он ни разу не проходит этот путь, поэтому лишь догадывался. Технически Ларин мог успеть.

Камера переключилась. В медотсеке чуть взъерошенный Ларин сидел на корточках на столе у другого шкафчика.

Олег и Юра переглянулись. За все это время они не увидели лишь Никиту, которая, наверняка, была у себя, и Шмальца. Олег говорил, что они его с утра вообще не видели, как и Мотора, но второго нашли, а Шмальц мог либо быть у себя, как Никита, либо свалить с их корабля. Юра решил, что тот просто спит с похмелья, но тогда возникало много вопросов.

— Маша, а покажи гостиную, — вновь дернул ИИ Юра.

Мотор валялся, по-прежнему без ноги, но уже один. Странная хуйня.

— А с камерами все в порядке? — спросил Юра.

— Обижаете, капитан, — ответила Маша.

— Он бы не успел туда-обратно бегать. Да и смысл?

Возможно, Ларин в медотсеке и был настоящий, а этот, второй, — какая-то тварь, которая сперва сожрала Шмальца как самого слабого, потом Ларина, а после них взялась за Мотора, но поняла, что он несъедобный, зачем-то бегала из каюты в каюту на невероятной скорости? Юра совсем запутался. Их ситком превращался в хоррор.

Одно радовало — Ларин по-прежнему один.

Юра качнул головой. Вот теперь им точно не будет скучно. Он посмотрел на Олега, поскольку тот слишком уж притих. Друже смотрел куда-то в сторону и почти не дышал.

— Это, Олег, там с Мотором херня какая-то, — прокартавил Ларин, входя к ним. 

Олег медленно перевел взгляд на экран. Юра аж со стула соскочил, глядя по очереди на изображение с камеры, где стопроцентный Ларин рылся по шкафам, а потом — на живого Ларина в паре метрах от них. Он аккуратно сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, но Олег опередил его, подлетая и просто опрокидывая Ларина на спину.

— Тащи веревку! Там разберемся! — заорал Олег. Юра вскинул руками. Где-то здесь была киберверевка, которую Юлик использовал как скакалку и постоянно везде терял.

— Вы ебанулись?! — запищал Ларин, попытался вырваться. 

Олег держал крепко, а Юра тупил. Друже заорал — Дима уже начал кусаться. Видимо, не знал, что он теперь не единственный Ларин. В итоге, Олег устал и просто вырубил его, нажав на какую-то точку на шее. Этот Ларин перестал брыкаться. Второй все еще был в медотсеке.

Они быстро связали Ларина-1. Так и прозвали. Затем перетащил и в кают-компанию и кинули на диван. Тот потихоньку начал приходить в себя, но пока не окончательно: сидел и палил на них одним глазом. Пока паковали первого, второй сокрушенно психовал, лежа на высоком больничном столе.

Они успели как раз вовремя и уже с веревкой, но агрессию не показывали. Ларин-2 все так же лежал на столе и тихонько выл, когда Юра вошел в лазарет.

— Ларин, тебя там Олег звал, — спиздел Хованский. Олег ждал у выхода.

— Пошел он нахуй, — пробубнил Ларин. Своим голосом вообще-то.

Юра вздрогнул. Может быть, это и был настоящий? Может, Олег и Ларин все-таки умудрились поругаться, поэтому Дима так тяжело смотрел на них все утро. Но ведь они проснулись вместе.

— Он очень сильно тебя звал, — повторил Юра. У них вообще-то план срывался.

Ларин и пальцем не пошевелил. Тварь могла быть ядовитой, могла кинуться на Юру и убить. Хованский посмотрел на Олега, на что тот махнул рукой и тихо вошел, пока Ларин не смотрел на него.

Со вторым и стараться не пришлось: он даже не сопротивлялся. Он странно улыбался и тихо стонал, когда его усадили рядом с первым.

— Пиздец, теперь их двое, — нервно хохотнул Юра.

Было решено собрать весь персонал их замечательного судна. Юлик сперва хохотнул, а после прикрыл рот ладонью. Иногда Юра забывал, что Ларин был братом Юлика. Они были настолько разные, что как-то забывалось, что они хотя бы давние знакомые, а про родственников совсем перестаешь думать. Хованского история пугала, но на потому, что один Ларин — пиздец, а двое — двойная пизда. Юлик долго смотрел сперва на одного, потом на второго брата. Ларин-1 смотрел на них огромными глазами, пялился на другого. Ларин-2 улыбался, но как-то совсем слабенько. Юра попытался вычислить, кто из них настоящий, но понял, что второй уж больно безумный, а первый — охуевший.

— Так, ты, — Юра указал на второго, на что тот улыбнулся шире. — Что ты?

Про Мотора забыли, а так в кают-компании как будто были все. Хованский еще раз осмотрел всех, посчитал. Кого-то точно не хватало.

— Я же говорил, что это не я, — взвыл Ларин-1. Юра шикнул. Он подошел к нему ближе, посмотрел в яростно обезумевший взгляд.

— Да, этот наш, — решил Юра.

Они развязали первого, рискуя, конечно, но тот не казался агрессивным. Он посмотрел на Олега долгим взглядом, практически презрительным и капельку обиженным.

— Ну, сорян, — ответил Олег.

— Я бы тоже связал, Дим, без обид, — впрягся Юлик.

Второй хохотнул так знакомо. Юра лишь сейчас понял, насколько отсутствие свободы и свежего воздуха свело его с ума. Совсем отупел. Обычно, попав в неожиданную и чрезвычайную ситуацию, он в первую очередь думал, но, почему-то, не сейчас.

— Шмальц! — Ларина-2, кажется, совсем мазало. — Принял что-то, что ли?

— Если только парацетамол, — скривился настоящий Ларин.

— Фарийцы угостили меня вкусняшкой, — прокартавил Шмальц. Звучал, как настоящий. — Но этого мне было мало.

Шмальца можно было не бояться. Его они тоже развязали, но тот будто понимал, что ему ничего не сделают, поэтому легко сдался сперва. Он тряхнул плечами, скидывая напряжение. Личину не сменил. Ларин был готов сожрать его, и смотрелось еще забавнее, чем попытки Юлика свалить от Никиты. Шмальц не стал пояснять, как он это делает. Он скопировал все, включая тонкие татуировки. Юлик подлетел, чтобы осмотреть его, потом взял за руку брата.

Юра неожиданно вспомнил, что он так и не доел.

День начался уныло в постели, а в итоге все опять превратилось в цирк. Юра залез в холодильник, но с опозданием вспомнил, что пиво закончилось еще позавчера. Он налил себе чай и грустно сел смотреть местные новости и уныло болтать с Машей. Та мило щебетала, не показывая признаков сумасшествия. Видимо, проблема была в дабллариных и стараниях Шмальца в том, чтобы попасть в медотсек.

Юра уныло щелкал каналы, когда к нему за небольшой столик подсел растрепанный Юлик. Поднимать тему вчерашнего дня не хотелось, но говорить о чем-то надо было.

Юлик сперва вздрогнул, а потом кивнул, загадочно пялясь в стол.

— А что ты помнишь? — спросил Юлик.

— Ее руки на твоей заднице, — хохотнул Юра.

А еще чужой тяжелый взгляд. Олега. Юра до сих пор помнил многое, от чего голова казалась невероятно тяжелой, а сердце — как огнем обласканное.

Атмосфера стала еще более напряженная и депрессивная, когда рядом с ними уместился Олег. Юра только посмотрел на него, как тот молча покачал головой.

Юлик даже не ел, а значит, все было совсем плохо. Юра хотел пива и желательно побольше. Олег сложил голову на руки, кладя себя на стол. Такая атмосфера отравляла, бесила. Друже выпрямился, и на его щеке остался отпечаток от руки. Юра догадывался, почему он настолько убит, но не лез. Без него весело. Юлику он тоже не мог помочь.

Ему хотелось поговорить с кем-то об этом, чтобы отпустило. Тот парень был бы сейчас так кстати, но в том и была прелесть: они вряд ли когда-нибудь встретятся, а Юра наверняка и не отличит его от брата. Хованский не знал, зачем ему кому-либо высказываться. Чук сказал, что ему надо признать это для себя, но он мог лишь бесконечно ныть, жалеть себя. Зачем кому-то такой он, который даже себе признаться не мог?

Олег поднялся с места и подошел к холодильнику, достал сочный кусок мяса. Он всегда начинал что-то делать, когда нервничал. У Юлика громко заурчало в животе.

— Та девчонка вчера попросила тебя написать ей, — вдруг сказал Олег. Юлик выпрямился, схватился за коммуникатор в кармане, начал что-то быстро печатать. Юра посмотрел на Олега. Тот улыбнулся, подмигнул ему. Каков интриган!

— Где вы познакомились-то? — удивился Хованский. Повезло же встретить таких милых ребят.

— Баду, — ответил Юлик.

— Он еще существует? Я там с бывшей познакомился сто лет назад, — вспомнил Юра.

— Это с которой ты судился? — спросил Юлик, все еще не отрываясь от экрана.

О, длинная и грустная история, которую Юра хотел забыть. Одна из причин, почему он ввязался в эту работу, в говно с огромными судебными выплатами, тратой нервов. Связался со стервой.

— Да, — нехотя ответил Юра. Олег округлил глаза. — Не ты один нескучно живешь! — решил Юра, гордо задрав голову. — Хотя до тебя нам всем далеко.

Юлик приятно оживился. Олег начал готовить. Юра вспомнил, что совсем недавно его жизнь напоминала большой кусок дерьма, и стало как-то легче.

До вечера Юра шатался по кораблю, несколько раз прилег, потому что временами мутило, но он дожил каким-то чудом. К тому времени Олег приготовил ужин, а Юлик уже совсем увлеченно переписывался с подругой, пару раз удаляясь куда-то, возвращался, хихикая.

— Ты будешь хорошим отцом, — решил Юра. Олег рассмеялся. — Мотора бы еще к жизни вернуть.

Что с Мотором, не понимал никто. Ноги его нигде не было, а причину, по которой та пропала, никто не знал или не помнил.

Юра напросился помогать со вторым блюдом, потому что помирал со скуки. Никита вязала и смотрела какой-то сериал. Ларины пропали — оба. Олег сказал, что готовит сегодня один, но позволил Юре подготовить овощи.

Они молча резали и жарили, краем глаза поглядывая на откровенно хуевый женский сериал. Сюжет был прост, как два пальца: бедная женщина была несчастлива в браке, а потом познакомилась с волшебным мужчиной. Олег громко шмыгнул носом: Юра сперва решил, что тот рыдает, а потом увидел гору лука.

Юра вернулся к сериалу. На экране происходило то, что уже совсем не вписывалось в картину тупого сопливого сериала: девушка неожиданно достала из подпола огромную двухкамерную базуку. Никита странно истерично хихикнула. Даже Юлик оторвался от коммуникатора.

— А я думал, что Ларин самый ебанутый, — сказал Юра вслух.

— Да так и есть, кэп, — вдруг ответила Маша. Теперь наверх посмотрели все. — Да что?

— Мотор был прав. Расчувствовалась ты, — Юра в сотый раз поставил себе мысленную галочку.

— Да вы сами просили общаться с вами!

Юра про это забыл, но галочку оставил.

Он вспомнил, как долго Ларин переглядывался со Шмальцем, как потом Ларина-2 — узнавали по взгляду и неожиданно походке — ходил по камбузу, а затем возник Ларин-1, печальный и какой-то совсем поникший, пожевал яблоко. Шмальц не торопился меняться, словно специально дразнился, но потом выяснилось, что процесс изменения внешность довольно трудоемкий, поэтому два Ларина у них будет как минимум до завтра. Диму это бесило, Юра его даже сколько-то понимал.

Юра резал чеснок, что делал, кажется, не особенно профессионально: Олег молча дорезал за ним, поглядывая на экран, на котором несчастная домохозяйка пряталась от дроби выстрелов под столом на своей небольшой кухне. Никита вновь жутко рассмеялась.

— Да что смешного? — удивился Юра, не в силах терпеть этот пиздец. — Бабу убить могут! Ее Андрей на свидании ждет вечером, а ее завалят если? Он же с Кристиной сойдется, с этой шалавой.

Олег перестал дошинковывать чеснок за ним, удивленно посмотрел на Юру.

— Вообще-то это комедия, — ответила Никита. — И я искренне удивлена, что ты так внимательно смотришь.

Теперь уже смеялись над ним. Даже Юлик оторвался от коммуникатора, тихонько похрюкивая. Олег молча улыбался.

— Машенька, скачай все сезоны для капитана, — попросил Юлик.

— Да пошли вы все нахуй!

Андрей не сошелся с шалавой, а Юра с ужасом понял, что ему реально интересно смотреть эту бурду. Когда серия закончилась, Никита вышла, Юлик опять убежал. Олег продолжал готовить уже без участия Юры. Хованский посмотрел в его лицо, пытаясь найти какую-то эмоцию.

— Я поговорил с Димой, — пояснил Друже.

Юра чувствовал, что Олег хочет отвлечься. Он занял руки и голову, пока Юра увлеченно смотрел сериал, делал вид, что вообще-то не смотрит.

— И как? — Юра переживал. Сильно переживал. Олег казался подавленным, и разговор мог пройти не очень хорошо. Ларин тоже притих, пропал.

— Не люблю такие разговоры, — ответил Олег. — Я сразу указал на допустимые границы, поэтому не понимаю, почему должен обсуждать это снова.

— Ларин же — что ты хочешь?

Олег замялся, но был вынужден согласиться, закивал. Юра сам бы никогда не связался с таким, как Ларин. Его заставил Юлик. А Олег пошел на это добровольно. Ебать себе мозги отношениями с Лариным, должно быть, оказалось тяжелее, чем потрахиваться иногда без обязательств.

— Я и сам когда-то начал с такого: нашел девушку, с которой можно приятно провести время, но упал в отношения, — вспомнил Юра. — До сих пор не понимаю, что чувствовал к ней, но вовремя сбежать не успел. Лучше рвать сразу, чем мучиться потом.

— А, это с ней суд? — спросил Олег. Юра грустно кивнул. — Сочувствую. А в чем проблема?

— Она решила женить меня на себе и залетела от какого-то хуя, сказала, что от меня, что, блять, никак невозможно.

Олег удивился. Юра привык к такой реакции. Он и сам удивлялся каждый раз, понимая, в какой жопе оказался. Хованский прекрасно знал, на что эта дама была способна, но позволил ей вернуться после всех громких скандалов. Наверняка, же она выебала кого-то на стороне, возможно, даже несколько человек. Ебанутая женщина.

— Ларин не может залететь, но до какой-нибудь хуйни доведет, — пробурчал Юра. 

Да, у него были свои причины желать расставание их паре, но, был бы на месте Ларина кто-нибудь типа Юлика, Юра бы так не старался. Олегу не нужны были отношения с Лариным. Возможно, ему вообще не нужны были отношения. Юра решил, что у него шансов точно нет, решил это давно. Также знал, что после одной ночи с Друже он превратится в точно такого же Ларина, с которым Олег в скором времени порвет. Юра с ума сойдет, а потом выпрыгнет в открытый космос, если его бросят с его чувствами и прочей историей. Поэтому он решил молчать.

— Я не против отношений, — вдруг сказал Олег, будто прочитав его мысли. — Я просто не уверен, что кому-то может это понадобиться.

Юра воздухом подавился. В смысле, блять, не уверен?

— В смысле, блять, не уверен? Ты себя видел вообще?

Олег посмотрел на него. Юра опять спиздел лишнего — ничего нового.

— Приятно слышать это от того, кто отрицает однополые отношения, — рассмеялся Друже. — Спасибо, конечно, но я имел в виду другое. За мной мафия гонится. Это небезопасно.

— По-моему, в таких случаях про безопасность вообще не думаешь.

Потому что Юра про это тупо забыл. Он был настолько поглощен Олегом, настолько потерялся, что даже не думал об этом. Он пережил столько дерьма за последний год, что проблемный Олег неожиданно казался принцем в синем комбинезоне.

После такого сравнения Юре совсем плохо стало. Широкий, милый и добрый Олег попросту не располагал к мысли, что за ним может охотиться мафия. Он не казался токсичным, как тот же Ларин, или слишком легкомысленным, как Юлик. Олег был Олегом, и Юре это нравилось.

Ему нравится Олег.

— В общем, теперь я окончательно свободен, — решил Олег, горько смеясь.

— Придется от тебя девчонок отгонять, — Юра шутил, но про себя действительно этого боялся. — Или мальчишек?

— О, хочешь защищать мою честь? — хихикнул Олег, обернулся полностью.

— Не хочу, а буду!

— Прям всех-всех отгонять? Какой ты ужасный собственник.

Юра рассмеялся, пока в груди больно кольнуло. Олег, этот теплый парень, мог принадлежать ему, быть лишь его парнем. И тогда Юра бы реально пиздился за него. Он бы разрушал планеты и гасил бы звезды, если понадобилось, спрятал бы Олега от всей мафии всей Вселенной.

Да, видимо, Олег настолько ему нравился. 

Они обсуждали всякое дерьмо. Олег с ним как будто флиртовал, а Юра решил не стесняться отвечать. С ним было так легко, так хорошо. У Юры щеки заболели столько улыбаться. Олег словно излучал свет, и такое сравнение Юре тоже нравилось.

Юлик вернулся, учуяв запах еды. Они сели ужинать в кают-компанию, но не в полном составе: вернулась Никита, про Мотора все еще забыли, а Ларины куда-то пропали.

— Дима сказал, что позанимается в зале, — пояснил Юлик. — Какой-то грустный он.

Юлику придется со многим смириться.

— А ты уверен, что это был твой брат? — спросила Никита.

— Я-то брата от Шмальца отличу!

Скорее всего, так и было. Юра подумал, что теперь ему сильно похуй на то, чем сейчас занимался Ларин. Он касался бедра Олега своим бедром, ел заботливо приготовленную им еду. Жизнь налаживалась, за исключением того, что они были заперты на корабле. Но даже с этим Юра мог улыбаться, наслаждаясь пряной курочкой.

— Еда остынет, — Юлик же смириться не мог, — надо сбегать позвать Диму.

Юра цокнул. Лишь бы вечер испортить.

— Да сиди. Технологии придумали для того, чтобы не напрягаться лишний раз, — решил Юра. — Машенька, покажи нам зал.

Нудные магратеевские новости, которые никто не смотрел, сменились сперва черным экраном, а после — изображением с камеры в зале. Юра хотел позвать Ларина по громкой связи, но вместо этого подавился картошкой, увидев, чем именно он занимался.

Охуенно ужин проходил! Юра еще год не сможет есть. 

Хованскому казалось, что между Лариными что-то было, но решил, что это неприятное напряжение. Шмальц забрал у Димы внешность, притворился им. Дима мог злиться — это логично.

Но вряд ли кто-то бы подумал, что напряжение могло быть… таким.

У них был жесткий пол в зале, но парням, кажется, было неплохо и так. Камера была расположена высоко, но Маша постаралась, как специально, показывая самый отвратительный угол. Юлик взвизгнул, закрывая глаза ладонями. Олег сказал тихое «ебать». Никита молча качал головой, а Юра и вовсе потерял дар речи.

Ларин жестко ебал Ларина, пока Ларин кричал, активно подмахивая бедрами.

Юра понял, что смотрит на это долго и не может отвести взгляд. Он заметил широко распахнутые глаза Ларина, которого согнули едва ли не пополам, след зубов на бледной ягодице, и невероятные дикие движения. Было сложно понять, где какой Ларин, потому что сейчас они были совсем одинаковыми. Оказалось, у него и на ребрах были татуировки, и на пояснице. Ларин-1, тот что был сверху, крепко держал второго за бедра, оставляя красные следы. Он опустился ниже, сжимая зубы на плече второго, загонял на всю длину, выходил почти полностью. Первый был гибкий, иногда шлепал второго, а потом скользнул одной рукой к его паху, начал быстро дрочить.

Юра слишком часто наблюдал порно с Лариным, и каждое следующее становилось все извращеннее и извращеннее.

— Выключите это! — закричал Юлик.

— Маш, — попросил Юра, и в тот же момент Ларин-1 — хуй знает, кто это был — кончил второму на поясницу голубой и, казалось, блестящей спермой.

Как же Юра хотел это развидеть.

Экран вновь стал черным. Тишина в кают-компании била по ушам. Юлик тяжело и шумно дышал, мотая головой.

— Я думала, что Диме нужна терапия, — медленно сказала Никита, наконец-то разрушая тишину. — По татуировкам видно. Но не думала, что настолько.

Аппетит совсем пропал. Юра посмотрел на Олега, который довольно палевно заалел щеками и ушами, и Юра мог подумать, что их с Димой отношениям не конец. Но через мгновение Друже проговорил одними губами «пиздец».

*******

На шестой день их бесцельного прозябания на орбите Юра проснулся утром по-настоящему влюбленным. Наконец он позволил себе не думать, а только чувствовать, и сразу стало легче засыпать и просыпаться, да и просто жить. Он даже чувствовал себя бодрым и отдохнувшим — это было похоже на фантастику, потому что так Юра не высыпался еще со времен академии, когда внезапно отменяли пары.

Вчера он неожиданно многое понял для себя и окончательно сдался. Вчера Ларин выпал из игры и Юра почему-то сразу решил, что теперь его жизнь станет легче. Олег грузился ровно до отхода ко сну, но сказал, что все более чем в порядке и подарил Юре несколько улыбок, зарядивших его настолько, что хватило и на утро. Новый день обязан был стать чем-то еще более светлым. Прав был тот чувак: с признанием самому себе ситуация перестала как минимум пугать. 

На завтрак он, повинуясь непонятному порыву, пошел не в кают-компанию, а почему-то на камбуз, решив собственноручно приготовить что-нибудь, разве что не напевал по пути.

На камбуз Юра завалился, слегка пританцовывая, и сразу чуть не споткнулся об Олега, сидящего на полу. Его тут же осветили небольшой теплой улыбкой так, что сердце начало биться быстрей и радостней.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Юра в ответ, но ничего спросить о том, почему механик сидит на полу, не успел.

— Холодильник сломался, — безрадостно сказал Олег. Ах вот откуда этот странный настораживающий запах. Юра уже успел подумать про такой своеобразный парфюм Никиты. — Чиню его вот, — механик махнул рукой перед собой, показывая, как он копается где-то в его задней стенке и меняет какие-то провода. — Мясо все протухло так, что ему даже машина времени не поможет, поэтому на обед у нас овощи с рисом, а на ужин овощное рагу.

— Ларин будет в восторге, — отметил капитан. Все звучало подозрительно похоже на его хитроумный план. При упоминании Димы Олег грустно вздохнул, и Юра вспомнил их вчерашний разговор и грусть механика.

Юра насыпал себе в миску шоколадных хлопьев и залил все яблочным соком, потому что молоко, конечно, тоже уже скисло, но ничего, — сегодня день экспериментов. Он оперся задом о кухонную столешницу и начал есть, посматривая на Олега сверху вниз. Тот как раз что-то перепаивал лазерным паяльником, от сосредоточения высунув кончик розового языка, так был похож на кота, что Юра тихо усмехнулся в свои хлопья.

— Уф, все, — Олег включил холодильник обратно в розетку, поднялся на ноги и развернул его на место одним аккуратным движением. — Также я написал список покупок, там в основном продукты и всякая хрень, нужная для ремонта. Еще надо пополнить запасы воды, а на Магратее очень чистый океан, можно просто сесть на побережье. А еще там продается хорошее пиво.

— Ты так много запланировал, — хмыкнул Хованский, не прожевав хлопья. От слова «пиво» на душе сразу стало гораздо теплее.

— Да, ужасно уже хочется погулять по твердой земле, — признался Олег. — Я не спал полночи, поэтому и нашлось время написать список всего, чего недостает этому кораблю.

Юра согласно замычал, допивая последние капли шоколадного сока из своей миски. Его и самого иногда мучила бессонница, и тогда он бесцельно бродил по Стремительному, иногда садясь за штурвал просто чтобы посидеть. А тут представил, как бродит Олег: копается в проводках в техотсеке, пытаясь найти что бы починить, проверяет, правильно ли работает микроволновка на камбузе, роется в подсобке с крупами, чтобы определить, сколько осталось риса и что еще купить на ближайшей планете. Выглядело забавно, хоть Юра ему и сочувствовал. 

Мимо камбуза пробегал Ларин, злобно зыркнул на них и заспешил дальше только быстрее. Капитан фыркнул.

— Чем будешь заниматься весь день? — без каких-либо намеков спросил Олег, посмотрел на него.

— Тем же, чем и всегда, Олег. Попытаюсь завоевать мир, — пошутил Хованский. Друже долго смотрел на него, пока соображал, а потом усмехнулся. Юра хохотнул. — Не знаю даже, постараюсь не сдохнуть от скуки.

Олег вдруг потянулся к его лицу и аккуратно стер большим пальцем шоколадное пятно под его нижней губой. Его прикосновение было таким мягким и теплым, что Юра опять перестал дышать, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Очевидно, его лицо в этот момент выглядело таким напуганным, что Олег быстро убрал руку и отступил на шаг назад.

— Вот и я тоже не знаю, — протянул механик. — Для ремонта нужны запчасти, а готовка сегодня за Никитой. — Юра тут же вышел из оцепенения и скривился, Олег рассмеялся. — Не бойся, овощи она при всем желании не сможет испортить. Но на всякий случай у нас осталась пара сублимированных котлет, так что не помрем.

Хованскому хотелось верить в это, да и вообще во все, что говорил его механик, — у него было такое доверительное светлое лицо.

— Можно книги почитать, — предложил он.

— Тоже об этом думал, можно, — кивнул Олег. — Я как раз починил в той каюте свет, теперь не так темно.

Сколько Олег не спал на самом деле? Юра тут же насторожился. Звучало так, будто, как минимум, всю ночь, а не половину. Его так расстроила их размолвка с Лариным? Почему-то Хованский почувствовал личную вину в таком состоянии своего механика.

А еще в их тайной каюте теперь пропал тот интимный полумрак, вот это, конечно, минус. Но ничего, атмосферу создает не только обстановка, но и сами люди. Олег предложил Юре сразу проследовать туда, а сам решил заварить им обоим чая и прийти чуть позже. Юра рассудил, что это предложение весьма логичное и заманчивое, и согласился.

В каюте действительно стало заметно светлее, и пыль по углам снова оказалась видна. Когда Олег не пришел через пятнадцать минут, Юра решил еще раз слегка пропылесосить. За этим занятием его и застал механик. Он усмехнулся и поставил заварочный чайник и чашки на журнальный стол. Юра подошел и присмотрелся повнимательнее: на небольшой тарелке лежали также печенья с глазурью — Олег что, испек что-то для него? Тот увидел его замешательство и хохотнул.

— Срок годности истек еще в две тысячи четыреста восемнадцатом, но они лежали в морозилке, так что, я надеюсь, мы не отравимся.

Юра попробовал — на вкус оно было как обычное песочное печенье с глазурью. Он пожал плечами. 

Они устроились на диване поудобнее, Олег налил им чая, а Юра достал с полки выбранные книги: «Мастер и Маргарита» для него и какой-то философский роман о бессмертии и вечных скитаниях — для себя. День уже был неплох.

Роман оказался удивительно увлекательным, а не скучной философией, как он изначально думал. Он увлек его так сильно, что Юра читал пару часов, совсем не отрываясь и не шевелясь, лишь шелестя бумажными страницами. Как Олег уснул у него на плече, он тоже толком не понял, совершенно пропустив этот момент за сюжетными перипетиями. Затем он дочитал очередную крупную часть и на миг оторвался от текста, чтобы проморгаться, но вдруг почувствовал приятную тяжесть на своем плече и ощутил, как щекочут шею волосы Олега. 

Черт.

Теперь сидеть ему так, пока Олег не выспится. Ничего, ради этого он потерпит и затекшее плечо, и вообще все, что угодно, лишь бы ощущать тонкий аромат его волос и тихое размеренное дыхание. Интересно, у него всегда были настолько светлые волосы, или так только кажется в непривычном холодном свете? Юра улыбнулся своим мыслям. Так странно, совсем недавно он только мечтал о чем-то таком, а теперь Олег просто заснул рядом с ним и даже на нем, а он не заметил, и мог только смотреть на него. 

Юра решил продолжить чтение своего романа, когда уже полностью изучил взглядом всего Олега: широкие плечи, сильные руки и тот небольшой кусочек плоского живота, игриво выглядывающий из-под задравшейся футболки. У него осталось мало вариантов занятий на ближайшее время, так что приходилось довольствоваться имеющимся.

Двадцать вторая глава была ужасно интригующей, и Хованский чуть не встрепенулся от неожиданности, когда Олег повернул голову во сне, уткнувшись лбом в его шею и щекоча ее основание своим горячим дыханием. Черт-черт-черт. Вот теперь главное просто дочитать книгу, не о чем лишнем не думая, и не возбуждаться, а то пробуждение его механика будет максимально неловким. В романе как назло была жаркая постельная сцена — в предпоследней главе, ну кто так делает? — и Юра постарался проскочить ее как можно быстрее, толком не вчитываясь.

Олег дышал так размеренно и жарко, что от каждого выдоха мелкие волоски на юриной шее и затылке непременно вставали дыбом, а по спине скакали табуны крупных мурашек. Юру так возбуждала такая близость механика, а еще вся нереальность ситуации, что он сам не заметил, как у него встал. Вот это, блять, предательство.

Юра в спешке дочитал последнюю главу и ему оставался лишь эпилог, плечо уже не просто затекло, а почти отнялось вместе с правой рукой, его желудок вдруг испустил вопль умирающего кита и разбудил Олега.

— Мм? — спросил тот, осторожно отдаляясь, такой растрепанный и румяный. Юра умилился, но успел положить раскрытую книгу на пах до того, как тот окончательно разлепил глаза.

— Обедать зовет, — отшутился Юра, правой руки он уже не чувствовал, чувствовал только стыд. — Ты пока иди, мне тут еще эпилог остался.

Когда Юра пришел обедать в кают-компанию, за столом уже сидела и трапезничала вся команда, за исключением Ларина, — капитан решил, что, пожалуй, это и к лучшему. У всех почему-то были довольно кислые рожи: может быть, так уже сказывалось отсутствие мяса. Он приземлился рядом с механиком и тоже приступил к немного остывшей еде. Это было очень даже вкусное овощное карри — и чего все нос воротят?

— Что-то случилось? — не выдержал капитан, переводя взгляд со Шмальца на Никиту, а потом на Юлика и обратно. 

— Случилось, — грустно начал Юлик. Юра побоялся уже, что тот поднимет тему о брате, и успел пожалеть о своем вопросе. — Мясо у нас кончилось. 

— Даже моя забрятина стухла, — протянула Никита. А вот это только обрадовало.

— Ничего, через сутки на планете уже закупимся, — попробовал успокоить их Олег, Юлик грустно закивал.

— Доставку оплатят так, что вы сможете позволить себе отдельную морозильную камеру только для мяса, — обещал Шмальц, ковыряя вилкой в овощной каше. Впервые этому хитрому гуманоиду хотелось верить.

— Пойду тогда посмотрю каталоги, чтоб выбрать лучшую, — улыбнулся Шмальцу Олег. Юра хотел, чтобы таких простых и светлых улыбок доставалось ему больше всех, а тут его механик так просто отдал одну этому торчку, и Хованский почувствовал какой-то странный прилив жадности. — А, кстати, я обещал перепрошить ваши коммуникаторы на связь между друг другом и кораблем. Очень важно для прогулок по такой большой планете, мало ли что! — он вскинул светлые брови в предостерегающем выражении и протянул вперед левую руку ладонью вверх. — Все сдаем, верну через пару часов.

И все послушались его без слов, только Шмальц завозился, буркнув что-то про историю браузера. Так бы Юру слушали, как его.

Наспех пообедав, они снова пустились читать. Юре так не хотелось делиться Олегом ни с кем, потому что с ним было приятно даже просто сидеть рядом и молча читать всякую дичь, — теперь Юра взял себе фантастическую попаданческую повесть. Механик, правда, на время отложил свой роман и достал откуда-то портативный компьютерный терминал с лазерной клавиатурой, поставил его на стол и завозился с коммуникаторами. Просто наблюдать за ним тоже было удивительно приятно.

Юра был жадным до общества своего механика, до его улыбок и взглядов. Если бы можно было, он бы больше никогда и ни с кем не делился бы им, оставил его всего себе. Странные собственнические мысли одолевали Хованского, но было насрать, пока эти голубые глаза смотрели на него.

С Олегом хотелось просыпаться и засыпать, и бесконечно его обнимать. Вот оно. То, чего он больше так не страшился.

*******

На седьмой день было странно. Потому что никто и не обещал седьмой день, а посадку все еще не разрешали. Юра начал беситься с самого утра. Да и команда превратилась в капризных детей — все хотели вкусняшек и гулять.

Когда и по видеосвязи оказалось занято, капитана Хованского охватил гнев. Даже юликовское НЛП не помогало. Юре хотелось рвать и метать. А еще нестерпимо хотелось пройтись по твердой земле и попить холодного пива. Эта фрустрация и долгое пивное воздержание давили на него и портили и так уже ужасное настроение.

Капитан порывался что-то разбить или уничтожить, но лишь случайно своротил локтем кружку на камбузе, когда пытался заварить себе чая. Никакого удовлетворения это конечно не принесло, пришлось только убираться и доставать из шкафа робот-пылесос, предварительно выкинув крупные осколки в мусор. Это была красивая кружка, да и чаю он все еще не попил. 

День не мог быть хуже, хотя было еще только девять утра. Его разбудили час назад стенаниями и жалобами, и все это время он пытался дозвониться до главного космопорта Магратеи, а потом и до всех остальных. В большей части из них было просто занято, а в паре попросили еще немного подождать, объяснив это тем, что решаются вопросы, но никто не уточнял, какие. Юра лишь злился. 

Он заварил себе крепкий черный чай в уродливую черную кружку с логотипом рок-группы «Алогонские магаупыри» — кто принес на борт это дерьмо? — и тут же обнаружил, что печенье тоже закончилось. Сегодня у него жидкий завтрак, красота.

Тут на камбуз влетел запыхавшийся Шмальц, как ни странно, похожий сейчас на обычного парня, даже одетый нормально, — в белую рубашку с короткими рукавами и темные брюки, — и ошарашено глянул на Юру.

— Капитан, почему мы до сих пор не садимся? — спросил гуманоид скорей с удивлением, чем с упреком. Хованский лишь повел плечом, вопрос действительно был сейчас адресован не тому. Шмальц состроил страдающую рожицу. — У меня там свидание через два часа, а я даже не знаю, где этот город…

Не получив никаких ответов, Шмальц умчался куда-то в неизвестном направлении, Юра даже позавидовал такой скорости. Но что за люди назначают свидания на утро, когда все интересные активности на любой планете начинаются ближе к ночи, даже смешно. Эх, молодость. Давненько он сам не был на свидании, наверное, уже год, — с тех пор, как раз начались разногласия с его милой Каей, оказавшейся в итоге той еще стервой. 

Хотел бы Юра сходить на свидание, интересно и весело провести вечер, конечно же, выпить пива. А потом гулять и смотреть на звезды, да даже здесь, так близко к центру Вселенной, где их так много, что ночное небо светится ярко. Он хотел бы посмотреть на звезды с Олегом. 

Поток его мыслей вдруг прервала знакомая светлая улыбка. Пробегавший мимо Олег остановился и заглянул на камбуз. Весь оставшийся юрин гнев будто сняло рукой от его теплого выражения лица. На нем снова был тот темно-синий комбинезон, а рукава были закатаны. Юра хотел уже спросить, есть ли у него другая одежда, но механик заговорил первым.

— Пойдем есть самые острые в этой галактике кебабы? — предложил Олег с энтузиазмом. Юра тут же кивнул, механик просиял и устремился дальше по своим делам.

Вот и, кажется, свидание, по крайней мере, очень похоже на. Так быстро и просто. Только подумал, и — свершилось. Юра шумно выдохнул и стал напряженно думать о миллиарде в валюте межгалактической федерации.

Посадку разрешили только к одиннадцати утра, и они сразу встали в длинную очередь на приземление в главный космопорт. Юлик облегченно вздохнул, у Юры в животе громко урчало, и злость вновь возрастала в нем, потому что до разгрузки еще минимум час, а еще треклятый Шмальц голосил о том, что опаздывает на свидание. Но день все же стал немного лучше, потому что впереди его ждали кебабы, пиво и Олег.


	4. Бунтарь с золотым сердцем

Разгрузка заняла всего пару минут, потому что у работников космопорта были специальные манипуляторы, похожие на гигантские клешни, которые быстро и ловко вытащили из их грузового отсека три огромных черных пакета. Заказчик действительно расплатился с ними за доставку очень щедро, добавив сверху еще недельную неустойку, а затем открыл пакеты, аккуратно надрезав их бока канцелярским ножом.

Юра ошеломленно раскрыл рот, когда увидел, что было внутри, что было их таинственным грузом на протяжении всей этой долгой недели, — это был, наверное, целый миллион плюшевых медвежат. Они нескончаемым потоком сыпались в специально подставленную большую корзину, а потом в следующую и следующую. Радостный заказчик подошел к капитану, протянул одного из медведей — серого и самого пушистого — и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо вам и вашей команде, что не оставили миллион детей без подарка на Новый год! — он торопливо, но благодарно пожал Юре руку, передал медведя и так же быстро скрылся в толпе своих работников. 

Юра в замешательстве смотрел медведю в оливково-зеленые стеклянные глаза, и не знал, что дальше с ним делать. Он повертел медведя в руках, думая, что такого симпатягу мог бы подарить своей даме, если бы таковая имелась. Придется, что ли, поставить пылесборником на полку где-нибудь в балдежной каюте? 

Тут на его плечо легла теплая мягкая ладонь, и Хованский обернулся.

— Команда разбежалась за продуктами и гулять, а лично я очень голоден, — сказал Олег, тут заметил медведя в руках Юры и улыбнулся. — Что это у тебя?

Треклятый медведь. Хованский засмотрелся на умилительную игрушку и не успел сбросить ее обратно в пакет к остальным. Он так не любил все эти ненужные сантименты от незнакомых людей, так что и не думал оставлять его себе. Тут его поразила внезапная гениальная идея.

— Это тебе, — вдруг выпалил Юра и вручил мягкую игрушку механику. Тот удивленно вскинул брови, но принял медведя из его рук.

— О, спасибо, — Олег долго рассматривал игрушку, а затем протянул, — у него твои глаза.

И правда. Тут Юра начал краснеть, он и сам не заметил, просто передарил сраного медведя Олегу, без какой-либо задней мысли. А тот все еще разглядывал игрушку, пробормотал неразборчивое про какой-то чип, вдруг нажал мишке на пузо, и тот пробасил: «Я люблю тебя!».

Олег быстро глянул на Юру, тот обмер и тут же почувствовал, как загорелись его уши. Такой подставы от простой мягкой игрушки он не ожидал. Олег вопросительно выгнул бровь, но широко улыбался, будто в эйфории. Потом еще раз жмякнул на плюшевое пузо.

Теперь их ждала песня:  
«Я люблю тебя  
И я скачу любя  
Ты самый самый лучший  
Как пух в моем желудке» 

Как только медведь допел своим хриплым басом, раздался прерывистый визгливый звук какой-то истерики. Юра не сразу понял, был ли это смех Олега или на них налетела целая стая амальтейских мегачаек. Но нет, это все-таки был его механик, хохочущий до хрипа и слез из глаз. Смех согнул его пополам, и он схватился за юрину футболку, чтобы не упасть. Хованский физически уже не мог покраснеть сильнее.

Оставив Стремительный на парковке космопорта, они двинулись в ближайший город, чтобы наконец перекусить и попить долгожданного вожделенного пива.

В магратейском городе Пси-144-23 действительно делали самые острые кебабы в галактике Рыболова. И совершенно точно это были самые жгучие кебабы во всей юриной жизни. Юра думал, что они мило поболтают за трапезой, но вместо этого он больше стонал и ныл, постоянно утирая слезы, пока Олег спокойно ел, тихонько улыбаясь или посмеиваясь. 

Вообще Юру предупреждали, но он решил, что он не какая-то девчонка, поэтому навернул с душой. Сперва было вкусно, а потом рот прожгло. Он хрипел, пытался спасти себя от адского возгорания. Потребовалось целых две бутылки отменного пшеничного пива, чтобы запить это адское безумие — Хованский расстраивался, что не распробовал вкуса пива, пока лихорадочно вливал его в себя, да и оно не особо помогло. Олег лишь смеялся над ним — он даже бровью не повел насчет остроты.

После еды решено было пробежаться по магазинам, для начала купить Олегу другой одежды, потому что он не успел собрать багаж перед тем, как его подстрелила мафия и его срочно пришлось спасать. Олег не был придирчивым и носил самый обычный размер, поэтому много времени это не заняло. Юра грешным делом заикнулся, выкинет ли механик теперь этот синий комбинезон, на что ему озвучили тысячу причин, по которым он еще три тысячи раз пригодится, включая, например, такие абсурдные, как «мимикрировать под аргонианца» и «ролевые игры с космомехаником и сломавшимся прогулочным катером». Последнее Юру особо зацепило. 

Иногда Юра задумывался об этой игре, которую даже нельзя было назвать ролевой, ведь Олег действительно был механиком. Как же порой хотелось сжечь этот комбинезон, да только Олег любил этот свой предмет одежды. Юра любил его больше, но по-другому. Он любил его настолько, что уже ненавидел. Комбинезон слишком идеально сидел на Олеге, но без него было бы еще опаснее. 

Горячее Олега в этом адском комбинезоне только те сраные кебабы, но и то не факт. 

Было так странно просто гулять с Олегом, ходить с ним по магазинам. Это было непривычно, но нормально, словно они занимались этим пару-тройку лет. Они бродили по продуктовому: Олег катил тележку, пока Юра шел рядом. Казалось, они сейчас выберут мясо для стейков или хороший кусок лосося, придут домой, откроют бутылочку вкусного вина. Олег будет готовить, а Юра сядет и станет мешать тем, что захочет помогать. Потом они поужинают, прикончат бутылку, включат какой-нибудь дурацкий сериал. Они будут вдвоем, а завтра — выходной, поэтому никому утром не надо на работу, а значит, можно проваляться до обеда. Вдвоем. 

Возможно, что-то подобное их и ждало, но на камбузе будет еще несколько человек, и про то, чтобы уснуть и проснуться вдвоем, даже речи быть не могло. Они поужинают и разбегутся по своим каютам. Как и всегда. 

Из продуктов они купили только пару ящиков пива, — Юра просил взять десять, но Олег говорил, что они будут захламлять корабль, и еще вбросил что-то про короткий срок годности, — все остальное должны были докупить Никита и Ларин с О-Нешко. 

За запчастями механик увлек капитана на рынок, и Юре выпала участь лишь таскать за ним пакеты с пивом и новыми шмотками и наблюдать, как Олег ловко торгуется за какие-то куски металла. Спустя час пакеты потяжелели еще на пару килограмм, и Юра уже хотел начать ныть, но Олег сказал, что ему осталось найти только один стабилизатор режима «стелс» и они наконец смогут просто отдохнуть.

У Юры будто открылось второе дыхание от предвкушения долгожданного ничегонеделания наедине с Олегом, и он даже выпрямился и так же энергично скакал за ним между бесконечными палатками. Перспектива хотя бы такого вечера вдвоем, жалкого подобия свидания, уже радовала. С Олегом было настолько хорошо, что он был готов потерпеть хоть несколько часов. Хоть это и вряд ли. У Юры сейчас было столько возможностей и полное отсутствие какой-либо смелости, что он действительно был рад и этому. Олег был рядом, говорил с ним и смотрел на него. 

Тут Олег застыл напротив одной из палаток и взглянул на продавца с хитрым прищуром. Гуманоид был весь замотан в слои черной ткани так, что из-под капюшона светились только три ярких кружка глаз. Механик почему-то начал говорить с ним через наручный коммуникатор. Язык Олега Юра тоже почему-то не понимал, будто его лингвочип дал сбой — или его запрограммировали давать сбой? Сколько еще секретов и скрытых талантов у Олега?

Гуманоид что-то то ли прошипел, то ли прогавкал в ответ из недр своего странного одеяния, механик снова ответил ему через переводчик — Юра понял, что тот просто не способен проартикулировать подобные звуки. Три светящихся глаза по очереди моргнули, гуманоид кивнул, слегка наклонился вперед и фыркнул. Олег сказал что-то еще, на что тот вдруг энергично закивал и повернулся к полке позади себя, взял железяку, а потом достал еще что-то из-под прилавка, протянул все вместе. Олег уставился на товар перед собой — металлический куб со сложным витым узором и прозрачный пакет с чем-то коричневым, похожим на мелко нашинкованную кору растения, — а потом на продавца, что-то гавкнул через переводчик. Гуманоид издал странную мелодию из звуков, подозрительно похожую на смех, потом согнул костлявую трехпалую кисть большим пальцем вверх и кивнул на Юру. Олег хихикнул, затем медленно кивнул и достал деньги. 

Что это сейчас было? Юра нифига не понял, но его механик помимо своей нужной технической приблуды купил еще и этот пакет, совершенно точно с какой-то дурью, который торопливо затолкал в карман комбинезона, затем заговорщически улыбнулся ему и даже, кажется, подмигнул. 

Только когда они сели в беспилотное такси до озера Ио, куда Юлик перепарковал Стремительный, чтобы набрать воды и просто погулять на природе, Юра решился спросить вслух:  
— Олег, ты че купил?

На него похлопали голубыми глазами с этими блядски длинными ресницами и сказали невинно:  
— Стабилизатор…

— Бля, Олег. В пакете че? — перебил его Юра.

— Кора санелийского уда, — быстро признался Олег. — Нелегальный курительный наркотик, поэтому и достают из-под прилавка, — будто Юра сам не догадался о его нелегальности. 

— И зачем? 

— Скидочка была, — все так же невинно ответил механик, заставив хлопать глазами теперь самого Юру. Хованский по скидке колбасу покупал или пиво, а этот...

Они сбросили свои покупки в корабль и хотели было прогуляться по широкому песчаному берегу, как Олег внезапно предложил взять прогулочную шлюпку и слетать на Ринг — ближайший спутник Магратеи, аргументировав тем, что там еще красивее и даже днем хорошо видно звезды. Так они и сделали. 

Когда их небольшой катер приземлился на мягкую малиновую траву, Юра тут же выкатился из него и отошел подальше, Олег последовал за ним, неся вместе с собой — Хованский пригляделся и восторженно выдохнул, заметив — две бутылочки пива. За Олега тут же захотелось выйти замуж. Юра широко улыбнулся ему.

Тут Олег как подкошенный упал с размаху в цветастую траву, и Юра на долю секунды даже успел испугаться, не подстрелили ли его часом мафиозные снайперы, пока не приземлился рядом — грунт был достаточно мягким, а трава даже удивительно шелковистой. Балдеж. Олег тоже сел, открыл оба пива и протянул одно Юре.

— Магратейское бархатное навсегда в моем топ-три, — протянул капитан, отпив немного и блаженно прикрыв глаза. Пиво ласкало его язык своим божественным вкусом и щекотало пузырьками газа. Олег усмехнулся где-то совсем рядом.

— А мне больше светлое нефильтрованное зашло, — поделился он. 

Юра распахнул глаза и уставился на него, чтобы начать очередную пивную дискуссию, но осекся, как только встретился взглядом с механиком. Олег улыбался глазами. Юру вновь затянуло. Интересно, обладает ли Олег какими-то сверхспособностями типа чтения мыслей или гипноза, потому что все указывало именно на это. Ни отвести взгляда, ни моргнуть, ни вздохнуть. Казалось, его разумом стремительно овладевали, затормаживали и очаровывали. Черт.

— Олег, ты точно человек? — неожиданно даже для себя выдал Юра. Механик звонко расхохотался. — Нет, ну в смысле, безо всяких там сверхспособностей и модификаций?

Тот хитро улыбнулся, но ответил быстро:  
— Без модификаций. — Юра тихо выдохнул. — Показать? 

Олег потянулся к вороту своего комбинезона и даже успел расстегнуть молнию до середины груди. Юра поперхнулся пивом и отвернулся, краснея стремительно, как по щелчку пальцев. Ебать, че происходит? Это шутка, флирт, приглашение к действию? Он же мог не сдержаться!

Юрин мозг перевернулся вверх ногами внутри его черепной коробки и посылал другим органам сигналы о помощи. Олег весело хихикнул, и только тогда Хованский смог жить дальше. Он пытался отдышаться, мысленно считая до десяти.

Юра присосался к своему пиву так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и постарался больше не смотреть механику в глаза дольше секунды — страшно это все, он не готов. Но тут Олег сам лег на малиновую траву и как-то будто подвинулся к нему, глянул снизу вверх, слегка улыбнулся.

— Ты какой-то напряженный, — еще бы блять, с такими подкатами как не занервничаешь. Ему практически устроили внезапный стриптиз, а перед этим вежливо предложили выпить. — Знаю, что может помочь.

Механик выудил из кармана тот самый злосчастный пакет с корой санелийского уда и маленькую пачку папиросной бумаги, улыбнулся только шире. Юра занервничал чуть больше — не любил он такое дерьмо. Алкоголь был для него более честным и понятным: Юра знал, что с ним произойдет, сколько нужно, чтобы утром не было плохо или чтобы наоборот накачаться в сопли. А здесь загадка. 

— Слушай, эта хрень ведь за что-то запрещена…— начал было Хованский, но ответом ему была лишь тихая усмешка.

— Да, за то, что белочек убивает, — пояснил Олег вслух, но, увидев еще большее замешательство на юрином лице, продолжил. — Часто в производстве замешана нелегальная вырубка уда и санелийским удовым белочкам иногда становится негде жить, вот и мрут. Зоозащитники добились запрета на вырубку, но нелегалам как-то насрать, такие дела. — Юра нахмурился, но звучало очень похоже на правду, хотя и достаточно тупо, впрочем, как и всегда в жизни. Он поджал губы и отпил еще своего божественного пива. — Я и не хотел брать изначально, потому что белочек жалко.

Теперь уже Юра хохотнул, но, заметив серьезное лицо Олега, осекся.

— Правда?

— М-хм, — механик уже аккуратно слепил самокрутку и сунул ее тонким концом себе в рот, порылся в карманах в поисках зажигалки, как-то слишком быстро нашел, зажег кончик. — Я иногда курю сигареты, редко, — пояснил он, поймав на себе юрин недоуменный взгляд, затем затянулся и тихо охнул. 

Олег не переставая удивлять. Сперва купил какую-то дурь, потом умело скрутил ее в косяк, затем еще и зажигалку достал, которую, оказывается, постоянно с собой носит. У Юры пересохло во рту. Хотелось сказать что-то вразумительно-отрезвляющее, но Олегу безумно шло вот это все: расслабленное выражение лица, спокойная поза, самокрутка между губ. Юра несколько раз наблюдал за тем, как во время готовки Олег облизывал пальцы, а сейчас процесс курения выглядел не менее эротично. 

Юра смотрел, как сизый дым покидает его мягкие розовые губы, а бледная кисть протягивает самокрутку ему, и сначала думал отнекиваться, но потом, наблюдая блаженное лицо с едва заметной улыбкой и слегка расширенные зрачки механика, принял ее из его рук. 

После первой затяжки звездное небо, казалось, стало слегка контрастней. Такое темно-синее и бархатное, утыканное яркими звездами так густо над их головами, прямо как Игор-Сити — барами. Юра разинул рот и засмотрелся. Откуда-то снизу ловкая светлая рука забрала у него самокрутку, а вскоре поднялось небольшое облачко дыма. 

— Олег, небо всегда было такое синее и сверкающее? — спросил Юра почему-то вслух. Механик не ответил, видимо, тоже вглядываясь в синеву над головой.

После второй Олега почему-то дико захотелось взять за руку, но Хованский лишь лег на траву рядом с ним, неожиданно оказавшись левым виском напротив колючего подбородка. Снова обратился к звездам. Как же красиво. Реальность ну точно стала ярче. Механик дымил рядом, а он нашел свою стоящую в траве бутылку бархатного и отпил немного. Настоящий балдеж.

Они не торопились. Сердце размеренно ухало в груди, но было невероятно тихо и спокойно. Они касались друг друга боком, лежали совсем близко. Юра закрыл глаза, ощущая, как плывет по реке пространства-времени. Либо его проняло, либо ему так казалось. Олег молчал, и эта блаженная тишина ласкала, а каждый шорох словно возбуждал, но потом вновь отпускало.

После третьей, казалось, его накрыло с головой, потому что небо разразилось тысячью разноцветных фейерверков. Юра резко поднялся на локтях и ошарашенно глянул на Олега. Тот смеялся в голос, очевидно, с его лица. Потом утер слезы и сказал мягко:  
— Тут сейчас празднуют Новый год. Настает быстрее, чем на Магратее. 

Юра лег обратно. Голова немного кружилась. Он уже успел испугаться, что механик дал ему что-то галлюциногенное. А фейерверки все не кончались, взрываясь сотнями или даже тысячами зарядов. По всему небу летели снопы искр, освещая каждый уголок. Юра повернулся к Олегу. Тот посмотрел на него. По бледному лицу, казавшемуся в сумерках мраморным, ползли световые пятна, одно за другим, как маленькие островки цвета на нетронутом холсте, а глаза сверкали и переливались, такие же синие сейчас, как небо до этого. Растрепанные светлые волосы тоже светились сейчас то красным, то синим, окрашиваясь в чужие цвета, — Олег словно мимикрировал под реальность. Он мягко улыбнулся, и Юра заметил, как слегка приоткрыты его розовые губы.

Какой же Олег красивый. Юра не знал, сказал ли он это вслух, или нет, но механик медленно перевел взгляд на его рот. К щекам тут же прилила кровь, но Юра немного потянулся вперед. Он не знал, что делает и зачем, но его тянуло словно блядским магнитом. Он хотел этого, не видел препятствий. Ему казалось, что Олег тоже не против, а еще Юра совершенно разучился думать. Тихое глубокое дыхание Олега вскружило голову. Хотелось ощутить его на своих губах. 

Когда между их губами оставались какие-то жалкие пять сантиметров, Олег вдруг отпрянул, резко сел и нажал что-то на своем коммуникаторе, а Юра чуть не умер от разрыва сердца, но вовремя заметил, куда смотрит его механик.

На них несся просто гигантский пончикоподобный корабль, который вдруг открыл огонь. 

Олег тащил его за руку к шлюпке, бегом и в панике. Олег скользнул за штурвал, и катер оторвался от земли еще до того, как герметично закрылись двери. Олег вдарил по газам в сторону Магратеи, еще раз что-то нажимая на коммуникаторе. В них снова выстрелили и чуть не попали. Юра мог только смотреть абсолютно круглыми глазами и пытаться дышать, хватаясь за все подряд, чтобы его не так сильно швыряло по кабине, — механик водил, как Альберт Хофманн под ЛСД.

Они каким-то образом увернулись еще от пары выстрелов и были почти уже на полпути к Магратее, а огромный пончик преследовал их. Хованский зажмурился, надеясь на то, что они курили все-таки что-то галлюциногенное и это им только привиделось. Но, когда он снова открыл глаза, шумно выдохнув, он тут же увидел, что — нет, и в них попали.

Шлюпка разлетелась на куски и их выбросило в открытый космос. Юра увидел, как в замедленной съемке, как раскрывается кислородный воротник у Олега, а затем — что из его собственного запястья торчит большой осколок плексигласа, проткнувший также коммуникатор. 

Черт.

Вот уж теперь действительно — не вздохнуть и не моргнуть. Вакуум сдавил его всего, со всех сторон и изнутри. Вот так легко и просто. Он резко выдохнул, жмурясь.

Четырнадцать секунд. 

Юра уже почти ничего не чувствовал, однако, его холодеющую ладонь сжала теплая. Надвинулась тьма и привела с собой звенящую тишину.

Звенящая темнота превратилась в ослепительный свет. Чистилище, вот оно. Его губ кто-то касался, и тут Юра почувствовал, что лежит на спине на чем-то твердом, а все его бренное тело пронзает вполне себе земная боль. Жив, значит. Но как?

Он распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой какое-то слишком румяное и влажное лицо Олега.

— Привет, — хрипло выдохнул Олег и на его розовом лице отразилось такое облегчение, что Юра попробовал улыбнуться сам.

Он лежал на полу в грузовом отсеке, — видимо, Юлик получил сигнал о помощи с олеговского коммуникатора и подхватил их из космоса. Как же повезло. Олег аккуратно подхватил его под руку и помог медленно подняться с пола, и они вместе двинулись в кают-компанию.

— Кто в вас стрелял? — тут же напал с вопросами Юлик. — Что это за межгалактический анус за нами гонится?

И ведь ни одного вопроса о юрином самочувствии, когда он вот сейчас чуть не умер. Но Юлик, очевидно, был весь на взводе.

— Гиперпрыжок через пятнадцать секунд, а стелс не работает! — О-Нешко схватился за голову, отрывая обе руки от штурвала. Олег тут же заспешил в техотсек.

Черт, и как они ввязались в погоню? Почему в них сразу начали палить, даже не изъявив своей воли? И как они смогут укрыться от такого огромного крейсера?

Юрина голова и без всех этих вопросов болела страшно, но тут он вспомнил про осколок в запястье, и руку тут же пронзило резкой болью, будто бы выжидавшей идеального момента до этого. На пол рядом с ним уже накапала небольшая лужица крови, и Юра послушно поплелся в медотсек.

Ларин смотрел на него круглыми глазами, но остановить кровотечение и вытащить осколок все же помог. А сшивать ткани он действительно умел плохо, поэтому капитан перехватил из его трясущихся рук лазер и попробовал запаять себя сам. Было пиздец как больно, и он больше кричал, чем на самом деле закрывал рану. На крики прибежал Олег, тихо цокнул, но спокойно зашил его запястье в четыре ловких движения, — два с внешней стороны и два с внутренней, — успокоительно потрепал по голове и снова исчез. Убежал так же быстро, как появился, — его смело будто ураганом.

Юра выдохнул. Ларин, все еще ошарашенный, хотел у него что-то спросить, но он лишь мотнул головой. Он и сам нихуя не понимал. Голова по-прежнему гудела, веки слипались, а рука болела. В волосах словно до сих пор были горячие пальцы: ласкающие, успокаивающие. Совсем расклеился! Юра, морщась, сполз с высокого стола медотсека и поплелся на капитанское место.

— Мария, за сколько они находят нас? — бесцветно спросил Юра, садясь рядом с замыленным Юликом. Все тело, как и несчастная кисть, болело, а голова трещала, но Юра решил, что он нужен команде хотя бы своим присутствием, как вдохновитель, а отдохнуть он успеет и потом.

— Тридцать семь с половиной секунд, — отчеканила компьютер. Хованскому сейчас показалось, что они все обречены, потому что время между гиперпрыжками не может быть меньше минуты, и они всегда будут в поле зрения.

— На сколько прыжков еще хватит топлива и заряда?

— Девяносто пять, — ответила Маша. Космос за широкими иллюминаторами впереди вдруг размылся от центра к краям, а через секунду снова пришел в фокус. — Девяносто четыре.

Плохо дело. Их либо подстрелят, либо поймают — странный бублик больше не палил, а лишь гнался за ними, может быть, просто сменив тактику и решив загнать в тупик. Капитан Хованский хоть и понимал, что уйти на неисправном сверкателе от такого крейсера шансы малы, но сдаваться сразу не привык.

— Не вешать нос! Скоро оторвемся! — Юлик нервно пискнул, но немного оскалился в полуулыбке, видимо, почувствовав, что капитанская вера в спасение истинна. Юра включил техотсек по видеосвязи. — Олег, как там?

— Починил, кажется, — протянул механик неуверенно.

Юлик тут же нажал комбинацию из нескольких клавиш на консоли, но ничего не произошло. Блестящий бублик вдруг материализовался в космосе неподалеку от них — на этот раз еще немного ближе.

— Не работает! — взвизгнул второй пилот и снова совершил гиперпрыжок. — Блять!

Олег снова в смятении нырнул руками в провода, Юра ощутил, как он нервничает даже сквозь экран. Юлик тер бледное лицо обеими руками и тихо стонал. 

Тут со спины к ним подбежал Шмальц и без спросу поинтересовался у Олега:  
— Чувак, кто за нами гонится? — механик жал плечами и мотал головой, все еще сосредоточившись на работе. — Хоть тип корабля назови.

— Ноа, — тут же хором ответили Олег и Юлик. Юлик звучал как-то страшно, но Юра совершенно не умел успокаивать. Его самого бы кто привел в чувства. О-Нешко справлялся, но его руки несильно подрагивали. Пиздец. 

— Это корабль Межгалактической Федерации, — продолжил Юлик. — За нами гонятся самые крупные копы во Вселенной.

Все тут же замолчали, осмысляя масштабы пиздеца. От Федерации мало кто мог уйти, кроме такой же крупной мафии. А им наверняка осталось жить или существовать на свободе от силы какой-нибудь час. Юра шумно выдохнул, Шмальц что-то набирал на своем коммуникаторе, а затем как-то странно фыркнул. Блять!

Их странные космические кошки-мышки продолжались еще с полдюжины прыжков и ничего не менялось — Ноа нагонял их с завидным постоянством. Тридцать семь с половиной секунд. Надежда капитана постепенно угасала.

— Олег, тебе помочь? — вдруг спросил Юра, совсем не зная, куда себя деть, пока тревожность в нем все нарастала. Он был капитаном, но ничего не мог поделать, не мог уберечь команду. Беспомощность отправляла, не давала сосредоточиться и спокойно сесть, чтобы подумать. 

— Сиди, — быстро ответил механик, затем спросил у Юлика: — Все еще не работает?

— Не-а…

— Парни, такие корабли есть не только у Федерации, — начал Шмальц, подойдя к ним. Юлик посмотрел на гуманоида совсем бесцветным взглядом. — Еще два принадлежат неизвестному покупателю из галактики Циркуль с созвездия Большая Окружность.

Юлик встрепенулся и замотал головой. Юре послышалось, что тот что-то еле слышно бормотал. Капитан положил руку на его дрожащее плечо, и совершенно белый О-Нешко повернулся к нему. В его карих глазах плескался неподдельный первобытный ужас.

— Если за нами гонятся персефонианцы, то мы умрем в страшных муках, — тихо проговорил он. 

Тут уже пришла пора Юре бояться самому. Руку с плеча Юлика он не убрал, они еще раз прыгнули. Из тех-отсека раздался непонятный грохот и отборный мат. Юра обратился к экрану, но действие происходило в слепой зоне, так что шел только звук. Что-то заскрежетало, а потом шмякнулось, и Олег появился в кадре.

— Теперь обязано работать.

Юлик непослушными пальцами набрал команду. Бублик появился на горизонте, почти что совсем близко, тут же начал выпускать зеленый луч — явно не лазер, а что-то другое. Юлик взвизгнул. Стелс включился. 

Они прыгнули и пропали с радаров. 

Теперь Стремительный не было видно, как в открытом космосе, так и при гиперпрыжке. Юра точно не знал, как эта хренота работает, — на парах по основам судостроения он обычно спал, — но так они теперь смогут уйти от хвоста.

Юра запрограммировал автопилот еще на тридцать прыжков для верности с конечной точкой в какой-то захолустной галактике, популярной во времена освоения космоса, и оторвался наконец от консоли. Он только хотел сказать Юлику, что не стоило так переживать, они все-таки спаслись, но тот вдруг цепко обнял его и зарыдал на груди.

Ох, блять. Очевидно, только Юлик полностью осознавал все масштабы пиздеца, который их едва не захватил — чутка даже в прямом смысле. Юра обнял его в ответ, мягко поглаживая по спине, и решил пока не вдаваться в детали. Страх постепенно отступал, отдаваясь едкой болью, и капитан постарался настроиться на более позитивные эмоции, чтобы Юлик перенял их и перестал убиваться.

К ним подошел перемазанный машинным маслом Олег и молча окинул взглядом открывшуюся картину. Юлик вдруг оторвался от юриной груди и смял в руках его мокрую футболку, зыркнул на механика.

— А теперь ты нам все расскажешь. Все-все, что знаешь, и что за хуйня творится, а не то я попытаюсь выудить ее сам, — Юлик звучал достаточно угрожающе, несмотря на красное и мокрое от слез лицо. Он поднялся на ноги и двинулся на Олега. — Я чувствую твою вину, она жжет меня даже на расстоянии, как терновый венок.

Олег отступил на шаг назад. Кажется, он немного побаивался такого Юлика.

— Юра думает, что ты заслужил статус святого и нимб в придачу, но он вообще ничего о тебе не знает, — выплюнул второй пилот. Юра не был эмпатом, но его ярость чувствовал даже с капитанского места. — Маша, объяви командный сбор в кают-компании, — приказал он. Капитан лишь кивнул, подтверждая команду.

Олег посмотрел на Юру извиняющимся взглядом и сел за круглый стол. Хованский сел рядом. Он не держал никаких обид на механика, даже если это его мафия чуть не пристрелила их на спутнике Магратеи и сейчас гналась за Стремительным. Ему было все равно, как тот связался с мафией, и какое вообще у него прошлое, — Юра видел, что Олег не может быть просто плохим человеком. Дело было даже не в том, что Хованский был влюблен в него, а в том, что он даже по этим бездонным глазам видел, что их механик не из злодеев.

Команда постепенно собралась и расселась по периметру стола. Олег подарил Юре еще один долгий виноватый взгляд. Тут Юлик откашлялся и начал:  
— Одиннадцать дней назад мы спасли Олега от Керальской мафии на Сол-137. Тогда в перестрелке пострадал только он сам и моя бровь. — И действительно, на ней была узкая проплешина, оставленная будто лазером. — На все вопросы, за что они хотят его убить, Олег отвечал лишь, что связался не с теми людьми и совершил пару ошибок. Мы смирились и не расспрашивали, ожидая, что когда-нибудь он сам расскажет. — Юлик вздохнул и отпил немного воды из любезно предоставленного Никитой стакана. — Но пока он не рассказал. А сегодня нашего капитана выбросило в открытый космос, потому что шлюпку подстрелили с анонимного Ноа. Он мог бы погибнуть, как и сам Олег, если бы я не спохватился. Но. Сегодня также могли погибнуть все мы, возможно, в агонии и мольбах о пощаде, если бы нас захватили на борт этого Ноа.

Все молчали и смотрели по очереди то на механика, опустившего взгляд в стол, то на раскрасневшегося второго пилота. Юлик еще раз тяжело вздохнул и продолжил с приподнятой интонацией:  
— Я верю, что Олег не злодей и не плохой человек, — тот поднял взгляд от столешницы и посмотрел О-Нешко в глаза. — Но спасая его раз за разом все мы носим мишени у себя на спинах. И, я думаю, я не одинок в этом, но хочу хотя бы знать, за что?

Олег лишь раскрыл рот, но вдруг подавился словами и просто выдохнул, развел руками.

— Я думаю, капитан готов спасать твою жизнь раз за разом, чтобы в конце концов погибнуть самому, — вдруг сказал Юлик. Юра дернулся, потому что его мысли прочитали почти в точности. — Но хотя бы объясни ему, что ты за человек, и за что он умирает.

Юре нечего было сказать. Олег быстро посмотрел на него каким-то нечитаемым взглядом и все-таки решил ответить.

— Во-первых, прошу прощения у всех за сегодняшние гонки, потому что именно моей обязанностью было починить стелс-привод гораздо раньше, а я подверг вас всех опасности, — он прошел взглядом по всем сидящим за столом, остановившись подольше на капитане. — Во-вторых большое спасибо за спасение лично тебе Юлик, и тебе, Юра, без вас бы меня просто расстреляли. В-третьих, я понимаю, в какое положение ставлю вас день ото дня из-за одного своего присутствия, и я бы хотел больше не подвергать вас опасности, поэтому прошу выпустить меня на ближайшей планете и улететь как можно дальше, я все решил.

Юлик поморщился и потер лицо, «и самоотверженный, как Иисус» — прошипел он на грани слышимости куда-то в усы. Олег вдруг поднялся из-за стола, оставив команду в недоумении, а Юру — в полном смятении. Механик пошел прочь, но капитан быстро поднялся и поймал его за запястье. Что за хуйня творилась? 

— Расскажи мне, — тихо попросил он. — И не думай, что я тебя где-то оставлю.

Юра по натуре был доебчивым, а сейчас попросту не мог вот так легко отпустить его. Это же был Олег: их Олег, его Олег... Юра поднял тяжелый взгляд, понимая, что никто не собирается ничего ему рассказывать, но он посмотрел с напором. Нет, он правда так просто не сдастся.

Он усадил Олега обратно, и тот наконец рассказал.

Все началось пять лет назад, когда Олег со своим близким другом летели в галактике Дьявола мимо Самой Красной Звезды. У них был небольшой четырехместный Сеятель, ничем не примечательный для других. Но на них напали пираты, очевидно, по чьей-то наводке. Корабль от двух метких выстрелов разлетелся на куски, а друга затянуло в ближайшую черную дыру. Олега спасли лишь по счастливой случайности: именно в той точке космоса вышел из гиперпространства мусоровоз с сострадательной девушкой за рулем. Какое-то время Олег работал механиком в ее конторе на Дамогране. 

Через полтора года его грешным делом затянуло на Амальтею в поисках приключений и большего заработка: в космопарке на Дамогране было очень душевно, но платили мало, а он планировал в будущем остепениться. Через знакомых знакомых он вышел на полулегальные Игорские гонки звездолетов и еще чуть больше года работал у них механиком на питстопах. Работа хоть и прибыльная, но оплата не постоянная и очень много стресса. Поэтому и оттуда решено было уйти.

Так он оказался на Сол-137. Сначала почти пять месяцев искал работу в Арайе и перебивался мелкими подработками, временами голодал. Потом перебрался в Кералу, потому что там было тепло круглый год — вариант бомжевания он тоже не отметал — и аренда жилья была дешевле.

На одной из подработок в Керале его заметили нужные люди. В тот же день поступил анонимный видеозвонок с предложением по работе, причем с высокой зарплатой и полной оплатой проживания. Ему предлагали вместе с помощником содержать небольшой космопарк, но сразу предупреждали, что работа по договору, полностью составленному работодателем, и он не даст внести крупные изменения. Это немного насторожило, но Олег внимательно прочитал договор, ничего криминального не нашел, и подписал.

Работа была непыльная, график соблюдался строго, а зарплата была высокая. Все было прекрасно, пока он не узнал от своего помощника, чем собственно занимается их компания. «Закупкой и распространением фармацевтической продукции» — думал Олег, ссылаясь на договор. Его помощник мотал головой — «наркобизнес» — шептал он одними губами. В самом деле, не могло же быть все так хорошо. 

«Они убьют тебя, если захочешь уйти» — как-то раз безрадостно сообщил ему этот самый помощник, молодой парень Сережа. Олег не подхватил его фатализма, но через месяц парень куда-то пропал и стало действительно все понятно. Вместо него дали какую-то девушку по имени Руслана, а с того дня Олег и начал планировать свой побег.

Он не мог не заметить, что на него положила глаз дочка его непосредственного начальника — семнадцатилетняя Катерина. Она часто приходила в ангар, подолгу сидела рядом и смотрела, как он работает, расспрашивала о всяком. Один раз даже принесла с собой целый термос горячего чая. Пару раз невзначай обняла, пока никто не видел.

А потом, на его одиннадцатом месяце работы на ее отца, на катеринин восемнадцатый день рождения, ему срочно пришлось бежать сломя голову, потому что его начальник вдруг решил, что видел, как он страстно целует его маленькую Катериночку прямо у него на глазах. Олег даже не пытался отнекиваться — что взять с такого бывалого наркомана, его никак не переубедить. Но чего не было, того не было.

Он сбежал, воспользовавшись своим планом, и залег на дно, затем нашел работу в Арайе. Остаток истории они все знали: наркомафия ополчилась на него, то ли за то, что смог уйти от них живым, то ли потому что якобы целовал дочку начальства — непонятно.

А объяснить точно, кто за ними гнался сегодня и почему сначала стрелял, а потом просто преследовал и выпустил луч захвата, он не мог. То есть он догадывался, что это, вероятно, рыба куда большая, чем местечковый наркобизнесмен Техник из Кералы, но вот кто. В конторе часто ходили слухи о каком-то Боссе, но ни имени, ни его примет никто не знал. Знали только о его гигантском корабле и каком-то таинственном возлюбленном. 

— Кажется, Босс пришел за мной, — заключил Олег. — Я не думаю, что он тронет вас, если вы отдадите меня ему.

Юра глубоко вздохнул и шумно положил ладони на стол.

— Никто никому ничего не отдаст, — отчеканил он, глянул в глаза механика, чтобы подкрепить свои слова невербально. — Да, команда?

Он впервые обратился к ребятам так, они даже захлопали глазами, особенно Юлик.

— Конечно нет, что вы, — ответила за всех Никита. — Олег душка и ни в чем не виноват.

Юлик с Димой согласились, Шмальц тоже кивнул, хотя ему, очевидно, было все равно. Мотор тоже впрягся спасать Олега, хотя предлагал более разумно спрятать его где-нибудь и временно затаиться самим. Юра даже думал прислушаться к его совету, тем более сейчас они как раз и направлялись в одну захолустную галактику Сеятель.

Спустя два часа и один прием пищи, — что-то среднее между поздним обедом и ранним ужином, — когда до выбранной Никитой Алтеи оставалось всего пять гиперпрыжков, на юрин карманный коммуникатор пришло неоднозначное сообщение. Он как раз стоял один посреди камбуза и заваривал себе чай покрепче. Это было приглашение в суд, на очередное заседание, которое ну просто не может пройти без него. На завтра. Черт. Его адвокат не мог писать немного порасторопней? Теперь ему самому придется поторопиться.

Юра устало вздохнул и прислонился задом к столешнице, отпил немного все еще горячего чая. Так не хотелось видеть сейчас наглую рожу бывшей и ее уже абсолютно сферически круглый живот.

Тут на камбуз медленно и как-то осторожно зашел Олег, слабо улыбнулся ему, но долго смотреть в глаза не стал, подошел ближе.

— Я искал тебя, — начал он. Юра сразу напрягся, даже кружку сжал в руке сильнее. Но механик протянул ему что-то. — Я починил твой наручный коммуникатор, вернее, собрал заново, но теперь он снова работает.

Он сделал жест в сторону его руки, прося разрешения надеть браслет на нее. Юра протянул ему руку, Олег ловко надел на нее браслет, застегнул ремешок и случайно провел пальцами по его запястью и по ярко-красным шрамам, прерывисто выдохнул. Юра испугался, что механик заметил, как ускорен его треклятый пульс и запаниковал.

— О том, что было сегодня…

— Я засмотрелся на фейерверки.

— Я был накурен…

Сказали они это почти одновременно. Юра не пытался заглядывать ему в глаза, но Олег поймал его взгляд сам.

— Забудем, — это не было вопросом или предложением, а просто констатацией факта.

— Забудем.

И не важно, кто первый сказал это и где были чьи глупые отмазки, Юра понял, что они оба хотели этого — просто не задумываться, закрыть тему хотя бы на время, но поставить не точку, а точку с запятой. Механик отвернулся и был уже в дверях, когда слова Юры остановили его:  
— Спасибо, — легкая улыбка в ответ. — За все, за сегодня.

На Алтее был один захолустный космопорт вблизи города Неон. После видеозвонка диспетчеру — почему-то без картинки и с ужасным качеством звука — им почти сразу же разрешили посадку, однако предупредили, что на планете дресс-код, и полная нагота, как и неприкрытые детородные органы, запрещена.

— Пуритане, — фыркнула тогда Никита, сама же и предложившая ранее лететь сюда.

Команда оделась поприличнее, взяла с собой необходимые для жизни вещи, потому что капитан обещал, что отлучится вместе с кораблем на сутки или чуть больше, и готовилась к посадке. 

Шмальц вышел в кают-компанию с небольшим изящным рюкзаком, но сам выглядел как рыжая девушка модельной внешности, как ни странно в длинном скромном платье с рукавами. Все уставились на него.

— Чего? Это мой лук для планеты, — похвастался он. — Теперь зовите меня Дана.


	5. Стратегия правды

Юра оставил команду на Алтее и улетел, но обещал вернуться. Он понял, что сильно привык к этим засранцам, и бросать их абы где совсем не хотелось. Маша сказала, что до Амальтеи они доберутся всего за четыре гиперпрыжка и пятьдесят шесть минут по открытому космосу, поэтому он запрограммировал их на автопилот на почти самую высокую скорость и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сейчас хотелось поскорее снять номер в нормальном отеле и лечь в горячую пенную ванну. 

Так в конце концов он и сделал. Денег от доставки медведей было еще предостаточно, поэтому он не поскупился на номер в неплохом отеле вместо занюханного мотельчика, как планировалось ранее. Можно было сказать, что он даже психанул, решив расслабиться больше, снял номер с шикарной ванной комнатой, даже перехватил одно пиво из мини-бара. Хотел уже было набрать ванну, но решил сначала быстро сполоснуться в душе — кто знает, насколько он грязный, когда нормально мылся больше суток назад.

Все эти маленькие отдельные тюбики и бутылочки на душевой полочке всегда его умиляли. Юра посмотрел на них и хмыкнул. Беря один из таких забавных флаконов в руку, он обычно представлял себя каким-нибудь злым великаном.

Постепенно его кудри намокли настолько, что распрямились и застлали его глаза, и пришлось зажмуриться. Перед мысленным взором почему-то тут же встал Олег, смеющийся чайкой и тонко шутящий, игриво расстегивающий комбинезон; Олег, что-то чинящий.

«Олег, почини мою жизнь», — подумал Юра со вздохом.

Мысленный Олег звонко рассмеялся, зарываясь в провода длинными пальцами, а затем быстро стуча ими по лазерным клавишам, потом вдруг сминал ими мягкое липкое тесто или обнимал ими нож, режа какие-то зеленые овощи.

Юра представил, что это не горячая вода ласкает и щекочет его кожу, а пальцы его механика гладят его, зарываются во влажные волосы, тянут на себя. Он был уже возбужден и распален полностью, так что просто позволил своей правой руке скользнуть ниже к паху. Он начал ласкать себя, думая о том, что бы было на том спутнике Магратеи, в той малиновой траве, если бы по ним вдруг не открыли огонь.

Они бы поцеловались. Блять. Они бы совершенно точно долго сосались, не отрываясь друг от друга ни на секунду. Олег бы быстро оказался сверху. Юра бы почувствовал эти охуенные пальцы у себя под футболкой, эти прекрасные горячие руки — на боках, на животе и под поясом брюк. Он бы расстегнул его чертов комбинезон и стянул с него, а механик без него оказался бы совсем голым, даже без белья, и таким твердым, весь. Юра бы не удержался и бесконечно трогал его везде, докуда только мог дотянуться. Олег бы целовал его шею, гладил весь его торс, плечи и бедра, а потом сомкнул бы свои красивые пальцы на его каменно стоящем члене.

Ох. Блять.

Юра кончил внезапно для себя и устало уткнулся лбом в прохладную кафельную стену. Он тяжело дышал, а сердце билось как бешеное и при этом как-то странно тянуло. Хотел бы он, чтобы все это не было просто фантазией.

Ванна с пышной пеной и пиво разморили его только больше, поэтому Юра, отмокнув свои полчаса, вынужден был перебраться в кровать и лечь спать даже без ужина.

Утро встретило его чашкой отвратительного кофе и сносным круассаном в ближайшей к отелю кафешке. Юра ненавидел завтраки, как и утро в целом, но сегодня пришлось проснуться пораньше, поскольку сейчас ему предстояло ехать в суд. Пожалуй, его день начался бы куда приятнее, встреть Юра утро с шикарным завтраком, приготовленным Олегом. Тот прекрасно готовил, словно знал и учитывал юрины вкусы. Эта же отрыжка непопулярной, но почему-то дорогой забегаловки не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, чем их баловал Олег. Да даже Никита могла устроить завтрак интереснее! Но стряпня Олега была просто чем-то нереальным, словно он был не механиком, а профессиональный поваром. Юра тяжело вздохнул, нехотя допил кофе в ожидании своего такси и вышел из кафе. 

День предстоял блядски тяжелый.

Юра вновь увидел Каю в огромном фойе городского суда. Она ничуть не изменилась с их последней встречи тоже где-то здесь с месяц назад — разве что живот стал еще круглей и светлые волосы теперь были чуть ниже лопаток. Скучал ли он по ней, ждал ли встречи с нетерпением? Очень вряд ли. Удивительно, как теплые чувства могли так легко перемениться. Юра и сам не заметил, как та, кого он некогда считал близким человеком, оказалась настолько чужой. Стало даже как-то легче от осознания, что Юра сбросил этот тяжелый груз с плеч. Возможно, им стоило разбежаться намного раньше, и тогда не было бы ругани, не начались бы бесконечные разбирательства. Но, если подумать, тогда Юра, возможно, не пришел бы к тому, что имел сейчас. Порой он соглашался с тем, что даже невзгоды происходили не просто так, но как же долго и упорно они ебали друг другу мозги! 

Кая была красива, но Юра слишком хорошо ее знал. Сейчас она была в легком белом платье, а за тонкий локоть ее придерживал какой-то лощеный мужик в сером костюме. 

Тут Кая, будто почувствовав юрин пристальный взгляд, обернулась, посмотрела в глаза и выдавила небольшую грустную улыбку. Юра отзеркалил улыбку, но вдруг лицо его стервозной бывшей исказилось неподдельным испугом, и она схватилась за живот обеими руками. Он тут же подбежал к ним ближе и взял ее под другой хрупкий локоть.

— Кай, не умирай, — попросил Юра, тоже начиная пугаться. Они вместе с лощеным мужиком усадили девушку на ближайшую скамейку.

— Не дождешься, — на него сверкнули злым взглядом зеленых глаз. — Я рожаю.

Юра смог лишь заткнуться и хмуро уставиться на живот девушки. В смысле, блять епта, рожает? Еще же рано! Юра посчитал в голове все месяцы, прикидывая, могли ли его настолько сильно наебать или он сам что-то не так понял. Если Кая рожала по срокам, то…

— В смысле, блять? — продублировал он вслух.

— Ну, преждевременные! Юра, сука, не тупи! — взвыла Кая.

— А ты вообще кто? — подал голос мужик. Выглядел он как типичный адвокат, однако, очевидно, их с Каей дело не вел.

— Отец ребенка, — вздохнул Юра, — наверное.

Вот и сегодняшнее судебное заседание подошло к концу, даже не успев начаться.

Они отправились в роддом. Лощеный мужик — «Марк, просто Марк» — любезно предоставил им свой роскошный четырехдверный флаер, а Юра любезно предоставил Кае свою руку, о чем почти сразу же пожалел. У девушки, очевидно, начались схватки, она кричала и сжимала его кисть вместе с запястьем с такой силой, что он почувствовал, как вот-вот разойдутся свежие швы, а потом и вовсе треснет кость.

Юра задумался. А что, если они бы не расставались? Если бы до сих пор были вместе и ему пришлось бы воспитывать этого ребенка, никогда так и не узнав, родной ли он вообще ему? Тогда бы она победила, и они поженились, сыграли пышную свадьбу, как хотела она и о которой он пока даже не мыслил. Тогда бы они купили в Аркадии уютный дом у озера, продав квартиру и отдав все его сбережения, которые в их грустной версии реальности все ушли на суд. Тогда он нашел бы работу получше и начал вкалывать с девяти до пяти всю неделю, иногда выходя на смену даже в выходной, как порядочный работник. Тогда бы он научился менять подгузники, подогревать молоко, баюкать младенца и петь ему колыбельные — научился бы со временем быть отцом. Тогда он, может быть, оказался бы счастлив, но, совершенно точно, оказался бы побежденным.

Сейчас он размышлял также над тем, смогут ли они сойтись обратно теперь, забыв все старые обиды и начав сначала, почти с того же места, где все и оставили. Сможет ли он полюбить ее ребенка безусловной любовью, да и ее саму, наговорившую столько злых слов и причинившую ему столько боли. Сможет ли переступить через себя ради чего-то доброго и светлого, ради какой-то порядочности — вдруг ведь ребенок окажется его? Самое страшное было в том, что Юра не знал точного ответа на все эти вопросы, застревая на глупом «не знаю». 

Он точно знал лишь то, что счастлив не будет: не сейчас, когда они пережили столько дерьма, а Юра познал другую жизнь. Он не сможет полюбить ее, не сможет вернуться на прежнюю работу. У него была команда долбоебов, безграничный космос и увлекательная неизвестность. 

— Ты меня любишь? — спросила Кая ни с того ни с сего. 

Юра огляделся украдкой, чтобы точнее определить, кому именно адресован этот выпад, но смотрела она почему-то прямо на него, сверкая влажными глазами. Что это вообще за вопрос такой, когда они расстались еще месяцев восемь назад, а из нее вот-вот полезет наглядная причина их размолвки? Очевидно, в голову ей ударили все эти сраные гормоны. Юра замялся.

Любил ли он ее вообще когда-то? Над этим надо было рассуждать очень долго, и он уже рассуждал все это время после их расставания и даже немного до. Он определенно был в нее влюблен тогда, в самом начале, когда все было так просто и не было никаких сковывающих обстоятельств и никаких обязательств, вроде свадьбы. Она была красивая и веселая, простодушная и понимающая, немного даже шарящая в современных компьютерных играх — такую девушку не стыдно было показать друзьям и похвастаться ею, погордиться. С ней было удобно и хорошо, даже после того, как они, на его взгляд, поспешно съехались спустя полгода отношений. 

Кая была уютная и нравилась ему даже после того, как его слепая влюбленность постепенно, но бесповоротно отцвела и засохла, оставив их наедине с удобной привязанностью. Быт не рассорил их, они вообще очень редко ругались, им было удивительно комфортно вместе. Ровно до тех пор, пока не началась вся эта тема с «официальным оформлением отношений»: после недели, проведенной с родственниками, Кая вернулась к нему будто бы не в себе и постоянно порывалась начать какой-то серьезный разговор. На вторую свою годовщину они разосрались в пух и прах, потому что она ожидала колечко в подарок, а получила лишь какой-то кулон с драгоценным камнем, стоивший всего лишь половину его зарплаты. Сначала она расплакалась и убежала, а потом и вовсе съехала к маме, но через месяц почему-то вернулась и они почти помирились, но не тут-то было. Кая вновь была сама не своя, но теперь совсем какая-то странная и ласковая к нему. Юра сразу понял, что это все не к добру.

Правда вскрылась совершенно внезапно, через какую-то неделю после возобновления их отношений — за ужином Кае стало плохо, и она быстро покинула его, убежав в уборную. Юра сложил все куски пазла в уме и сам пришел к очевидному выводу. Новость о ребенке из ее уст почему-то совсем не порадовала его, совершенно не готового ни к женитьбе, ни к отцовству, и они разосрались только сильнее.

Если вынести за скобки весь этот ушат с говном, что обрушился на юрину голову неожиданно, как только речь зашла о свадьбе, то Кая была просто удобной, и никакой вселенской любви между ними никогда не было. Да и обычной не было тоже, Юра только недавно признался себе в этом, но легче не стало.

Юра покрепче сжал ее руку своей, скромно улыбнулся и молча кивнул. Ни к чему было расстраивать девушку в таком состоянии. Пялящийся на них все это время Марк отвернулся и обратился к вождению, — очевидно, Юра дал самый верный ответ из возможных.

В дорогом частном роддоме, куда определил Каю лощеный Марк, было непривычно чисто и пусто: ни очередей, ни криков, ни беготни. Ее сразу увезли куда-то на кресле-каталке, и Марк последовал за ними, сказав, что он жених. А вот Юру уже так просто не пустили. На вопрос «кто?» он неуверенно ответил, что, отец ребенка, но это не точно, на что медсестра закатила глаза и устало выдохнула что-то, но открыла дверь своей ключ-картой.

В палату мужчин почему-то сразу не пустили. Кая пропищала, чтобы они ее не бросали, но дверь за ней безжалостно захлопнулась. Юра тут же рухнул на жесткую белую скамейку напротив двери. Марк, немного погодя, последовал его примеру, предварительно аккуратно подтянув брюки на коленях. Каков педант. Юра не мог, однако, не отметить, что этот мужчина был очень даже красив: высокий, стройный и темноволосый. Сразу было видно, что в нем нашла Кая.

Они на удивление быстро разговорились, за какие-то полчаса нашли общий язык, Юра даже вкратце объяснил, как он вообще оказался в такой ситуации, даже поделился своими опасениями, что с такой хитрой девушкой как Кая стоит всегда быть начеку. Возможно, ему не следовало быть таким резким, ведь отношения Каи и Марка со стороны казались едва ли не идеальными, но Юра уже не мог закрыть рот. Марк понимающе кивал, потом даже сбегал для них за чаем к ближайшему автомату. Мужиком он оказался вполне нормальным, открытым и честным, и, самое главное, что ощущалось почти сразу, — Каю он действительно любил. Юра мог только порадоваться за них и лишь гадать, где она откопала такой самородок.

К ним наконец вышла доктор — милая аргонианка с высокой плетеной башней из косичек на голове — и сообщила, что все необходимые анализы и тесты уже проведены, и Кае сейчас собираются проводить плановое кесарево сечение, но риски для нее и ребенка небольшие и ни о чем волноваться не стоит. Марк закивал ей со сдержанной улыбкой и тут же достал из своего стильного кейса — у него все это время где-то был заныкан кейс, ебать, вот это магия! — два уже подписанных Каей бланка — очевидно, разрешение на кесарево и на ДНК-текст — и протянул доктору, та поблагодарила его, затем быстро удалилась обратно в палату. 

— Мда, — выдохнул Марк, откидываясь спиной на прохладную стену. — Еще чаю?

И они выпили еще чаю. Через час доктор Кью, — как увидел ее имя на бейдже Юра, — с радостной улыбкой сообщила им, что все прошло хорошо, все живы-здоровы, и у них родилась дочка, а сейчас надо дать им обеим отдохнуть несколько часов, поэтому придется подождать. А пока медсестры будут проводить с ребенком необходимые тесты и прочие манипуляции, мистер Хованский может сдать свой образец ДНК в лаборатории на четвертом этаже. Мисс Кью даже вызвалась его дотуда проводить.

Они успели обсудить амальтейскую погоду на этой неделе, пока ехали в лифте. Юра скромно улыбался и был в целом мил, но не заинтересован в докторе, не напирал, а просто вежливо поддерживал беседу: видимо, именно поэтому та оставила ему визитку со своим личным номером, как только их пути разминулись. Вот те на. Вот так, оказывается, с ними надо было всегда?

В нужном кабинете унылый заторможенный лаборант повозил длинной ватной палочкой у него во рту и велел ждать, а лучше пойти погулять часок, потому что это займет время. Юра подумал, почему бы и нет, и прогулялся до кафетерия и взял им с Марком сэндвичи.

Они долго говорили о родах, о том, как на самом деле у людей все сложно и долго, когда они могли бы, например, откладывать яйца, как квартерийцы, или отпочковывать от себя дитя, как санелиане, скажем. Тогда бы, казалось, многое стало бы проще и легче, да и людей было бы куда больше, колонизация ближайших к Млечному Пути галактик пошла бы быстрее. Так что в живорождении, возможно, был свой судьбоносный смысл.

Вообще, сам процесс человеческого деторождения всегда казался Юре каким-то страшным и странным таинством, в которое он не мог — да и, прямо скажем, не хотел — быть посвящен. Стоило только представить, как из тебя с криком лезет другое живое существо, типа совергонского мегачервя, питающегося плотью, как становилось сначала мерзко до блевоты, а потом плохо до обморока. Недавно Юра понял для себя, что если ему когда-нибудь в жизни суждено будет продолжить род, то на начальном этапе он приложит к этому самый минимум усилий, а дальше, — как потомок уже появится на свет, — возможно, станет вести с ним дело.

Марк говорил, что ему рассказывали в детстве, как он появился на свет: десять разных человек со всех концов галактики собрались вместе и задумали собрать идеального мальчика, и каждый предложил от себя часть, оторвал лучшее, чтобы затем скомпилировать в Марка. Юра тогда попытался узнать, считал ли его собеседник себя киборгом в раннем детстве, но вопрос остался без ответа. Как именно эта история должна была повлиять на его детскую психику, Марк до сих пор не догадывался, но тогда страшно испугался.

Еще через четыре часа, три стакана чая и пару сомнительных бутербродов из того же автомата они с Марком почти что подружились. Но затем Юре ненароком показалось, что Марк страдает нарколепсией — уж больно быстро он утомился от нервного напряжения и заснул, привалившись острой скулой Юре на плечо. Хованский уже решил, что у него удивительно удобные для сна плечи, раз мужиков так на них и тянет, заодно с теплотой вспомнил Олега. Не выдержал и аккуратно одной рукой набрал ему короткое сообщение «хэй. как там вы?», на что ему в ответ мгновенно пришел один единственный смайлик с жестом «ок». Немногословно. 

Наверное, парни там сейчас вовсю развлекались. Юлик говорил что-то про охуенные экскурсии, про аквапарк и то, как он планирует весело спустить половину зарплаты. Юра, даже будучи старше его, прекрасно понимал парня: он бы и сам с радостью промотался где-нибудь в барах, проснулся утром с красивой незнакомкой. Возможно, эта самая незнакомка прочистила бы ему мозги или стремительно влюбилась в него. Юра бы даже не сопротивлялся, будь эта стройняшка настолько шикарной, чтобы он по уши втрескался с первого взгляда. Да только была пара «но», только не мог Юра расслабиться — в данный момент не мог. Сейчас решалась его судьба, и он был рад, что у его ребят все супер. 

Юра ждал, прислонившись спиной к стене. В голове роились дикие и глупые, странные мысли. Все эти хмурые и аморфные «что если» водили бесконечный хоровод в ней, так что его даже начало слегка мутить. А вдруг отец ребенка все-таки он?

Из палаты наконец-то кто-то вышел, Юра спешно сунул коммуникатор в карман худи и растолкал Марка. Тот, скотина, успел уже пустить слюну прямо ему на плечо, мерзостно блестящую теперь на черной ткани. Марк с некоторым усилием сел прямо, утер рот и сделал серьезное лицо.

— Можете поговорить с... женой. Она наконец пришла в себя, — поведала медсестра, слегка замявшись и, очевидно, решив, что они оба мужья Каи. 

Юра хмыкнул и признал, что его, грешным делом, интригует сама мысль о подобном союзе, хотя он раньше никогда не задумывался о полиамории, называя это все полной херней и гомосятиной.

Юра и Марк поспешили в палату к Кае, чтобы наконец увидеть ее и маленькую дочку.

Кая уже пришла в себя, но выглядела немного бледной. На руках у нее был сверток из розовых одеялок, из которых выглядывало только насупленное красное лицо, похожее на курагу, а из-под не менее розовой шапочки торчала прядка прямых светлых волос. Тут младенец медленно моргнул и уставился на Юру огромными как аргонский доллар и такими же темно-синими глазами. Он замер и изумленно пялился в ответ.

— Мы, вроде как, решили назвать ее Ольга, — похвастался Марк, все еще жутко радостный. — В честь моей прабабушки — она с Земли.

— Красивая какая, — проговорил Юра, не отводя взгляда от ольгиных глазюк. — Сразу понятно, не от меня.

Тут в палату вошла доктор Кью с результатами теста на отцовство. Она незаметно игриво улыбнулась Юре, так что он даже завис на секунду, но ему в руки тут же протянули лист бумаги с обилием текста. Он вчитался.

С вероятностью девяносто девять и еще пару десятитысячных процента он не являлся отцом ребенка. Ха. Отлегло. Юра читал дальше: «отец — мужчина человеческой расы». И все. Как-то скучно, ни тентаклей тебе, значит, ни рогов в перспективе. Обычный человеческий ребенок.

Доктор протянула Кае одну из копий результатов теста. Та слабая улыбка на ее бледном лице погасла, как только взгляд бегло коснулся строк. Она поджала губы и повела плечом, — очевидно, обо всем догадывалась с самого начала, просто нагло врала Юре почти год. Марк забрал у нее лист и тут же повторил гримасу с поджиманием губ.

— Ну, тебе назначат моральную компенсацию в суде, — протянул он безэмоционально, поднял немного грустный взгляд от бумаги. — Видимо, спишут с нашего общего счета…

Юра хмыкнул. Не такого поворота он ожидал, этого порядочного мужика не хотелось так расстраивать. Юра подумал, что будь ребенок все-таки его, он был бы рад, что его воспитывает один из таких. Он пожал ему руку, пожелал счастья и развернулся, чтобы уйти, бросив еще один взгляд на Ольгу. А она снова смотрела на него, удивленно округлив и без того огромные глаза. Он невольно улыбнулся ей и помахал рукой, на что не его дочка издала какой-то радостный звук.

— Бывай, Кая, — бросил Юра уже в дверях. — Надеюсь, больше никогда тебя не встречу.

Первым делом надо было позвонить адвокату и обрадовать и его. Так он и сделал. Адвокат действительно был в восторге, обещал подготовить все нужные бумажки, чтобы завтра Юра наконец мог просто поставить пару-тройку подписей и валить на все четыре стороны, как он и хотел давным давно. Камень с плеч, типа того.

Юра решил прогуляться до своего отеля в центре Игор-Сити пешком. Торопиться ему сегодня было уже некуда, а до ночи оставалось достаточно времени, поэтому он и решил размять ноги и проветрить голову. 

Весь этот вопрос с ребенком после стольких судов решился почти что сам собою, но легче ему от этого почему-то не стало. Получается, столько времени ему врали в лицо, убеждая в том, какая он безответственная тварь, когда на деле вот это все с самого начала было грандиозного масштаба наебкой? Или пранком, вышедшим из-под контроля? Как теперь верить людям? Юра не знал, и от этого становилось как-то даже тошно.

Он никогда не мыслил себя каким-то бесчувственным или черствым, думая, что он совершенно обычный довольно умный парень, а теперь получалось, что его так легко удалось обвести вокруг пальца. Станет ли он теперь заводить серьезные или вообще какие-либо отношения с людьми, когда, кажется, что вот это все вообще не его? Найдет ли такого человека, с которым в итоге не окажется обманутым? Покажет лишь время.

Юре захотелось курить, хотя он никогда не промышлял этим раньше, но теперь вдруг на душе стало так паршиво, что он понял — момент настал. Он купил в ближайшем супермаркете пачку каких-то сигарет, пакет хэллианской лакрицы, — чтобы как-то перебить мерзостное сигаретное послевкусие, — и зажигалку, и закурил, как только вышел на улицу. Ужасно.

Он был абсолютно опустошен сегодняшними событиями, просто шел по улице и курил. Всюду на лысых деревьях и над проспектами висели новогодние украшения и гирлянды, готовые засверкать, как только все три солнца опустятся за горизонт. Было только второе января, а этот год выходил для него уже странным и богатым на события.

Юра шел дальше, два из трех небольших солнц уже сели, постепенно на город спускались сумерки, а он чувствовал, как проголодался. Но пока вместо еды решил выкурить еще одну сигарету — на душе было еще как-то непонятно. Кая за последний год часто называла его бесчувственным дерьмом, а в действительности же он просто никогда ее на самом деле не любил, не ставил выше себя, никогда не хотел оставаться с ней в болезни и здравии до самой смерти. Кажется, раньше он слепо обманывал сам себя тоже. Вот ведь идиот.

Юра остановился у какого-то кафе и глянул на другую сторону улицы, где у помпезного экзотического ресторана рядом с маленьким секс-шопом был какой-то ажиотаж. Тут в толпе показалась странно знакомая светлая макушка и кто-то смутно похожий на одного блондинистого механика, одетый во все черное, поспешил в сторону от ресторана. Юра застыл как вкопанный. Некто глянул на него через широкую улицу, но, кажется, прямо в глаза, и тут же ускорил шаг, вдруг юркнул в приоткрытую дверь секс-шопа и скрылся за ней. 

Юра очнулся, только когда сигарета догорела и больно обожгла ему пальцы. Он встрепенулся и, чертыхаясь, сбросил с них пепел.

Мда. Что-то с Юрой сегодня явно не то, если он перепутал какого-то мутного дрочилу со своим Олегом, который и не мог здесь находиться в этот момент. Не мог ведь? Плюс на нем почему-то была такая же толстовка, как на Юре сейчас. Бред какой-то. Совсем у него крыша едет с этими бессмысленными переживаниями, и везде мерещится знакомый образ. Как можно было соскучиться всего лишь за день? Когда-нибудь наверняка Юра ебнется так, что в каждом будет видеть Олега. 

Есть по-прежнему хотелось довольно сильно. Юра зашел в ближайшее кафе, оказавшееся образчиком местной игорской кухни и подающее все мыслимые блюда из морепродуктов. Он заказал себе пару блюд с гадами и морс, и почти снова успел окунуться в пучину безрадостных размышлений, но тут вибрация уведомления на запястье остановила поезд его мыслей. 

Это было сообщение от Олега: «что бы у тебя там ни случилось, у нас по-любас хуже». Интересно даже, о чем он. Юра усмехнулся, так и спросил. Механик сначала долго не отвечал, а потом снова кинул какой-то всратый смайлик. Ебучий убийца конструктивного диалога, коммуникативный террорист. Юра в ответ прислал ему рандомный смайлик, случайно оказавшийся баклажаном, отложил коммуникатор и приступил к еде. 

Вок с морепродуктами оказался неожиданно вкусным, как и второе блюдо — какая-то хитрая закуска из гадов, жареных во фритюре. Был бы здесь Олег, он бы точно сказал, что это и действительно ли съедобно. Юра вздохнул немного грустно. Казалось, они не виделись с Друже уже неделю, хотя прошли всего лишь сутки. Хованский скучал. Он и сам не понимал, как ему удалось так быстро привязаться к человеку, что без него любой день скучен и уныл. 

Юра быстро доел оставшихся жареных гадов, допил морс, расплатился и вышел из кафе, решив также прогуляться еще немного до отеля через несколько улиц отсюда. Он шел и смотрел, как вечер накрывает город, словно одеялом, и как постепенно зажигаются уличные фонари и новогодние гирлянды, как сверкают в воздухе над головой огни пролетающих флаеров. Все вокруг поражало его своей простой красотой и спокойствием. 

В соседнем квартале юрин взгляд привлекло странное кафе, полное котов на красиво подсвеченных подоконниках. В одном из окон в гуще котиков виднелся чей-то смутно знакомый силуэт немного сутулого человека с темными волосами до плеч и в очках. Не, не может быть, чтобы это был он. Человек, гладящий сразу несколько кошек, будто бы услышал его мысли и обернулся. Юра замер на месте — это был его хороший друг и по совместительству сосед Илья. 

Вот уж кого Юра не ожидал увидеть в котокафе, так это Илью. Как же все внезапно. Он не видел этого милого парня, наверное, уже целый год, поэтому сразу же воодушевился на грядущую встречу и потянул на себя тяжелую дверь кафе. 

Илья тоже вскочил со своего насиженного места, распугав несколько животных, и устремился ему навстречу. Их объятья получились сколь неловкими, столь же радостными. 

— Хова! — протянул Илья, вцепившись Хованскому в плечи. — Сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Мэд! — Юра аккуратно отстранился и заинтересованно оглядел товарища. У того на груди красовался стилизованный бейдж с именем. — Совсем ебу дал, что в кошачье кафе устроился?

Илья закатил глаза и пригласил Юру присесть за ближайший свободный стол у окна, предварительно согнав со стула особо ленивого рыжего кота, сам приземлился напротив.

— Я вообще-то хозяин. Это мое кафе, — ответил Илья.

Юра от удивления в голос рассмеялся, сперва не поверил, а потом понял, что Мэд как-то выделяется среди здешнего персонала. Вот это, конечно, было неожиданно. Хованский несколько секунд привыкал к новому образу друга, к тому, насколько изменился его мир, пока он рассекал просторы Вселенной. 

— Да вот, тут история такая, — вздохнул Мэд. — Думал я, моя Звездочка умерла, сбили ее, даже похоронил ее уже, а она через месяц домой пришла обратно живая. Я так рад был, сразу о мимолетности жизни задумался и решил помочь как можно большему количеству кошек, приютить и заботу дать, а в квартиру они все не влезли. Ну и вот, идея сама собой родилась.

Юра медленно кивнул улыбнулся старому другу. Альтруистические порывы и любовь к животным были настолько в стиле Ильи, что он даже не удивился.

— Кстати о квартире, — начал Юра и его улыбка слегка погрустнела. — Как там все?

Мэд задумчиво повел плечами, ответив, что все так же, по-старому, только в юрину квартиру заехали какие-то стремные наркоманы-любители громкой музыки, на что тот лишь фыркнул. Мэд заказал им два какао у только что подошедшей официантки — хрупкой девушки в коротком передничке и с кошачьими ушками, на которую Хованский имел неосторожность ненароком засмотреться.

— Познакомить? — тут же предложил Илья, как только девушка скрылась на кухне. 

Юра внезапно задумался, поймав себя на мысли, что оно того не стоит, причем сразу по нескольким причинам. Например, потому что он не хотел наступать на эти грабли вновь, едва отделавшись от одной злобной бывшей и чьего-то левого ребенка. А еще он почему-то вспомнил Олега и его теплые взгляды: как будто тот одной своей улыбкой говорил, что Юре никто кроме него и не нужен в жизни, уж тем более какие-то девушки. Так странно все это. 

Юра неожиданно для себя мотнул головой, отказываясь от заманчивого предложения. Илья тоже заметно удивился. 

— Что, наконец нашел себе кого-то не такого злобного? — тут же поинтересовался Мэд. 

Им принесли их горячий какао, душистый и дымящийся. 

— Ага, самого светлого в мире, — решил отшутиться Юра. 

Кажется, так оно и было. 

Мэд лишь хохотнул и взял на руки худенькую пятнистую кошечку. А здесь и правда было достаточно уютно, хотя Хованский никогда особо не любил домашних животных. Ему на колени вдруг без спросу запрыгнул поджарый белый кот, смерил наглым взглядом и улегся спать у него на ногах. Охуеть. Это теперь ему придется так сидеть, пока кот не выспится и не решит уйти? Юра не знал, как здесь принято, и боялся показать какое-то неуважение к животным своего друга, поэтому со вздохом смирился со своей участью и аккуратно погладил кота. Тот громко замурчал в ответ. 

Какао было вкусным, но все еще блядски горячим, и Юра немного обжег язык, но стерпел молча, потому что кот на коленях уже задремал. 

Мэд спрашивал его о жизни, и Юра рассказывал ему о своих нынешних «злоключениях», которые многие бы наверняка назвали «приключениями». Рассказал о перестрелках и погонях, о потрясающе скучной неделе на орбите Магратеи, о девах с тремя грудями. Илья слушал, раскрыв рот и дивился каждому их дню на борту Стремительного, даже сам теперь вдохновился на путешествие по ближайшей галактике. Юра безо всякой задней мысли позвал его с собой, но тот признался, что ему надо вести бизнес здесь, в Игоре, особенно когда через неделю открывается новая точка и его котокафе становится сетью. 

Они подняли кружки с какао в тосте за бизнес и приключения и допили сладкий напиток залпом. Юра помнил времена, когда они с Мэдом пили напитки куда крепче и болтали всю ночь напролет. Раньше он больше скучал по этим временам, но в последний месяц как-то даже и забыл о старом друге. То ли память уже стала не та, то ли он наконец смирился с тем, что время не повернуть вспять и по прошлому страдать не стоит, то ли жизнь действительно стала куда интереснее — Юра бы не смог сказать точно. Но сейчас он с нетерпением ждал встречи со своей командой, особенно с одним конкретным механиком. 

Тут же на его наручный коммуникатор пришло сообщение от него. Юра мгновенно прочитал: «Ты как? Чем занят?», улыбнулся, спешно набирая ответ на голографической клавиатуре, потому что если бы полез за тушкой коммуникатора, то обязательно бы разбудил котика. 

«Кота глажу», — ответил Юра и приложил фотографию. 

Ответ пришел за какую-то секунду — «Офигенно развлекаешься!» и какой-то румяный смайлик. Юра усмехнулся, легонько погладил кота и поднял глаза от экрана коммуникатора, почувствовав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Мэда. 

— Что? 

— Девушке своей пишешь, вижу, — протянул Илья с нотками зависти. Юра не мог стереть с собственного лица глуповатой улыбки, но все равно фыркнул. — Моя жена, вот, мне так быстро не отвечает. А вы такие милые. 

Юра решил не спорить, и так уже достаточно смутившись. От Олега пришло еще несколько сообщений, но их он пока не открывал, рассудив, что лучше вернуться к беседе с другом, дабы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Хотя он и так уже их вызвал, и Мэд понял все неправильно. Или же наоборот, Юра до сих пор не понимал ничего правильно? Над этой ситуацией можно было бы размышлять вечно.

Юра отложил коммуникатор и улыбнулся Илье. День все-таки получался не таким плохим. 

Вернувшись в свой номер в отеле Юра снова решил принять горячую ванну, отыгрываясь за все те разы на корабле, когда приходилось довольствоваться быстрым холодным душем. Он сам не заметил, как уснул и чуть не утонул. Проснулся, окунувшись головой в уже прохладную воду и внезапно поймал себя на мысли, а что, если бы он не выныривал — кому бы от этого было хуже? Разве что работникам отеля, обнаружившим его тело наутро. Никто бы по нему уже не скучал, кроме, пожалуй, команды, да и те припомнили бы его злым словом за то, что не катает их больше по космосу.

Коммуникатор, валяющийся на полу рядом с ванной, вдруг сверкнул оповещением на экране. Юра нехотя выполз из остывшей воды и потянулся к нему. От Олега пришло сообщение с одним словом. «Скучаю». Жить как-то снова захотелось.

Наутро у Юры снова было довольно паршивое настроение, и он, наскоро позавтракав тостами и все еще таким же отвратительным кофе в ближайшей кофейне, вынужден был снова заглянуть в суд, чтобы занести все нужные бумажки. Затем уныло чиркнул своей кривой и размашистой подписью на бесчисленных бланках и актах и получил обещание, что когда-нибудь скоро моральная компенсация к нему таки придет, нужно только ждать и верить. 

Уже около полудня капитан Хованский с чистой душой сел в свой корабль и покинул Амальтею безо всякого желания сюда возвращаться. Ну, разве что в котокафе к Мэду еще разок стоило заглянуть.


	6. Мы не спали, мы снились

Капитан оставил их на Алтее и улетел, но обещал вернуться. На планете было довольно солнечно. Юлик почти сразу выкупил тему с дресс-кодом, потому что раздеться хотелось просто невероятно. Было как-то сухо, и глубокое синее небо создавало какой-то дикий контраст. Казалось, их накрыло тяжелым куполом, под которым они жарились до золотистой корочки. Неудивительно, почему у местных был такой яркий розовый загар. Или это их обычное состояние?

Юлик не особо разбирался в инопланетных расах, не скачал себе бестиарий. Он не был заядлым путешественником, не мотался от планеты к планете, поэтому удивлялся всему, как ребенок. Цвета Алтеи по-настоящему поражали своей яркостью, словно кто-то выкрутил насыщенность на максимум, ослепляя. Здесь даже трава казалась зеленее.

О-Нешко потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы найти годный мотель недалеко от места, где они приземлились. Оказалось, он потратил время впустую, поскольку Никита сказала, что на жилье они не спустят ни копейки. Юлик был рад такому раскладу, потому что свою первую зарплату на новой работе хотел частично отложить, а частично — нагло просрать на какую-нибудь фигню. Поэтому вписка у друга Никиты радовала, но при этом же пугала: само понятие «друг Никиты» звучало так, словно этой ночью их могли сожрать. Мотору в этом случае повезло больше всех — им только в зубах как зубочисткой поковыряются.

Олег продолжал напрягаться. Юлик ощущал это так отчетливо, что трещала голова. Юлик взял тяжелую походную сумку, которую набил до отказа, кое-как закрыл. Друже же хватило небольшого рюкзака. Мотор стоял, в чем был, а Дима бесконечно зевал, не мог сфокусировать взгляд, стреляя глазами в разные стороны.

Шмальц свалил сразу, виляя подтянутой задницей. С такой внешностью Даны и любовью к приключениям за него было как-то страшновато — привыкли уже к тому, что этот ящер где-то рядом. Он оказался неплохим парнем, за исключением своей острой зависимости от препаратов и невероятной нимфомании. Такая девочка легко могла во что-то встрять.

Никита сразу принялась созваниваться с тем самым другом, который мог их впустить. Юлик сперва подумал, что такую толпу скорее пошлют нахуй, чем пустят в дом, но, как оказалось, дом у друга был большой, а семья — маленькой. Видимо, они были действительно хорошими товарищами, раз Никита так легко договорилась о ночлеге. С другой стороны, им нужно было переждать лишь одну ночь, две — максимум. Юра сказал, что сообщит о форс-мажорах, и тогда уже они все вместе будут думать.

Они шли к транспорту, который вел в Неон. В основном здесь были такси и автобусы; метро, как сообщили, не достроили года три назад и как-то подзабросили.

— Нет финансирования, — низко ответил им водитель такси на логичный вопрос. Олег сказал, что на такси им будет спокойнее, да и не сильно дороже. Они взяли восьмиместный универсал, где спокойно поместились все вместе с вещами. — Тем более, — добавил водитель, — у нас топливо недорогое. Машины на водороде.

Юлик вытаращился. Он слышал, что планета почти не перенимает чужеземные технологии, считая, что от этого много лишних проблем. Ведь, действительно, много планет и целых планетарных систем погибли из-за слишком стремительного развития и неподготовленности к нему. Здесь же обстановка напоминала старые фильмы или учебники истории.

— Откуда у вас такие технологии? — удивился О-Нешко.

— У нас изначально такие строились. Расчет шел из того, какое топливо мы можем использовать. А тут еще и экологично вышло.

— То-то у меня голова болит, — хохотнул Дима.

— Надышитесь грязью, а потом у нас «голова болит», — пробурчал водитель. — У нас налог на автомобили с грязным выбросом знаете какой? Я три дома отстрою!

Юлик из лекций помнил, что водородный транспорт едва ли не самый опасный. Топливный бак, расположенный за их спинами, немного пугал, потому что умереть молодым в такси из-за взрыва он хотел в последнюю очередь. Но если эту технологию использовали долгое время, то бояться было нечего. Олег вот, например, был вообще спокоен, а другие просто не понимали масштабов возможной катастрофы.

Но доехали они без происшествий. Проезд обошелся реально дешевле обычного тарифа на той же Альматее. Они остановились перед невысоким двухэтажным домом кремового цвета. Вокруг все дома были как один, и Юлик решил, что мог бы легко потеряться здесь. Никита повела их к конкретному, громко заколотила по двери.

Звонок же был…

Им открыл крупных габаритов парень с темной бородой. Он посчитал их, шевеля губами, а потом молча впустил в дом, еще раз подозрительно осмотрел улицу, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

— Сосед ебанулся, — тихо пояснил хозяин. — Накурился с утра и какой-то пиздец устроил. Мразота.

В просторной прихожей они легко поместились впятером. Длинный широкий коридор не стеснял, хотя вдоль одной из стен стояла пара высоких шкафов; в конце его была прямая лестница на второй этаж. Юлик удивился и загорелся чистым интересом. Он почему-то думал, что их впишут в квартиру, и не понимал, как им уместиться такой толпой, но, оказывается, они остановились в целом доме.

Никита сразу открыла один из шкафов, словно у себя дома, и запустила туда своей тяжелой сумкой, будто это был не просто гардероб, а кабинка телепорта. Сумка с грохотом опустилась на полку — видимо, стенки шкафа все-таки существовали.

— Ну, — начал хозяин и протянул руку сперва Диме, стоящему рядом, — Антон.

Антон оказался милым гостеприимным парнем, с каждым поздоровался за руку, сказал, что вообще не планировал начинать знакомство с того, чтобы пугать их соседом, но пару часов им действительно лучше не высовываться. Юлия он сразу стал звать Юликом, как и просили, что долго доходило до того же Юры.

Гостиная, в которую они вошли после прихожей, была скромная, но объединенная с кухней большим полукруглым порталом. Юлик насчитал три двери в какие-то комнаты на первом этаже. В голове сразу возникли цифры количества возможных комнат и общего метража. На такую квартиру или дом на Альматее Юлик бы работал как минимум полжизни. Он всегда планировал приобрести свое жилье на заработанные деньги, хоть отец и говорил, что он всегда может рассчитывать на его помощь. Хотелось все-таки добиться всего самому, однако поддержка семьи была важна как своего рода подушка безопасности на всякий случай.

— Какими судьбами в нашем тихом государстве? — спросил Антон. 

В гостиной стоял широкий диван и два кресла по обе стороны от журнального столика. Они все легко уместились там, пока Никита продолжала хозяйничать, отправляясь в кухонную зону.

— У нас капитан удалился по важным делам, — ответил Юлик, — а нам нужно где-то тихо посидеть.

— От полиции, что ли, прячетесь? — рассмеялся Антон, а потом расхохотался еще громче. — Или от мафии?

Олегу не было смешно, но он выдавил улыбку. Никита поставила перед ними чай и печенюшки. Антон посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом. Показалось, что Юлик стал свидетелем чего-то, чего ему наблюдать не стоило. Никита ушла обратно, и Антон проводил ее долгим взглядом.

Юлик сразу вспомнил одну из самых длинных недель в своей жизни. В день их гостевой вечеринки он мило общался со своей новой подругой Лилиан, а на следующее утро проснулся в чужой каюте. Все, что О-Нешко помнил, это то, как договорился о приятной встрече с девушкой в своей каюте, как они решили уединиться. Юлик немного выпил, а утром Никита принесла ему воды и какую-то невероятно вонючую бодягу. Он был абсолютно голый, а Никита как-то слишком нежно гладила его лицо.

Он так и не понял, было ли что-то между ними. Поясняющий вопрос казался тупым и неуместным. Голова гудела так, что он не мог понять ощущения даже собственного тела. Никита сказала лишь то, что он ворвался к ней ночью, а больше ничего не поясняла. Лилиан писала, что потеряла его, что вообще-то настроилась на продолжение, но он пропал. Девушка не обижалась, но Юлик продолжал думать о том, что могло быть и что реально было.

Он до сих пор молчал, не спрашивал. Боялся. Никита иногда подходила и неожиданно начинала поправлять его волосы или одежду. Она трогала его, нежно тепло улыбаясь, что выглядело довольно двусмысленно. Было непонятно, что именно у них за отношения. Почему-то Юлик сразу дергался, но ни слова не говорил против. Может, у них что-то было, а Юлик наговорил ей всякого? Он становился довольно сентиментальным во время секса и легко мог наговорить полной херни. После своего первого раз он был почти готов жениться на своей девушке, но на следующее утро его отпустило и он просто убежал.

Никита не подавала признаков симпатии, не лезла к нему обжиматься, а значит, у них ничего не было — это очевидно. Но также она могла же ждать, когда Юлик сделает первый шаг: все-таки Никита была женщиной.

Местный чай был вкусным, но непривычно крепким. Или так заварили. Никита опустилась рядом с ним, чуть подалась вперед и тяжело опустила ладонь на колено Юлика, на что тот сразу поперхнулся.

— Помнишь, как мы прятались от Псиячих? — сказала она куда-то в сторону. Глаза Антона округлились. Он улыбнулся.

— От кого бежите?

Юлик подумал, что Антон точно выгонит их, если узнает, что они в бегах. Прятать тех, кого ищут мафиози, — ужасная идея, но глаза Антона загорелись азартом. Он смотрел на них по очереди, чуть прищурился, остановившись на Диме.

— Из-за тебя, да? Мне кажется, я видел тебя в Версусе, — вспомнил Антон. Дима удивленно ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. — Или я путаю? Ты похож на одного моего знакомого, Ромку. Только нос другой.

— Они вообще не похожи, — парировала Никита.

Антон долго смотрел на Диму, потом переводил взгляд к потолку. Они с Никитой явно многое пережили, и, кажется, это были не совсем спокойные дни. Дима, конечно, был своеобразным парнем, но в криминал никогда не попадал. Юра неоднократно звал Диму поехавшим психопатом, но он совсем не был таким. Это понимали все присутствующие, а Олег как-то неприятно для себя напрягся.

— Это из-за меня, — признался он. — И я благодарен, что ты пустил нас к себе.

— Ты? О тебе я бы вообще не подумал, — хохотнул Антон. — Хотя, знавал одного маньяка, который выглядел так же миленько. Такая мразь была: одному чуваку глотку перерезал, вытащил язык…

О, они с Никитой явно были хорошими друзьями!

Антон показал им дом. На первом этаже были две спальни, а наверху — еще две. Хозяин рассказал, что дом достался по наследству его жене, а перестраивать его они не торопились, но и не знали, как использовать лишние комнаты. У тетки, жившей здесь, было десять котов, которые расселились по отдельным комнатам, поэтому Антон попросил не удивляться тому, почему некоторые комнаты имеют своеобразный интерьер. «Своеобразный» означало, что на стенах были обои с котиками и мышками, а в одной из спален по-прежнему стоял лоток размером с ванну. Якобы, то была какая-то необычная порода с одной далекой планеты, где породистые домашние кошки вырастали до размеров леопарда.

Юлик заселился с Олегом в спальню на втором этаже, где стояли две койки с кошачьими ушками на изголовье. Там меньше всего воняло котами, поэтому они сразу определили себя туда. Антон сказал, что они могут выбирать любую комнату, кроме, конечно же, его собственной, но та была внизу, поэтому они решили тихонько никому не мешать на втором. Дима вселился в соседнюю, сказав, что ему вообще насрать, с кем спать, но про себя Юлик догадывался, кто будет вторым. Никита лишь пожала плечами. Ей в любом месте было неплохо — лишь бы койка была.

Юлику казалось, что между ней и Антоном что-то было. Возможно, не сейчас, потому что сама Никита не показывала никакой симпатии, но вот Антон прямо-таки смотрел на нее, иногда подолгу думал о чем-то, из-за чего теплая энергия светлых эмоций прошибала Юлику голову. Но ведь говорили, что Антон женат.

— А где твои-то? — спросил Юлик.

— Сыновья съехали давно и приезжают по выходным, — спокойно ответил Антон. — Жена на смене. Через три дня приедет. Вы вовремя прибыли, но, думаю, Света была бы рада со всеми вами познакомиться. Правда, она не знает, что я работал на одну… компанию.

— Ты ей до сих пор не рассказал? — удивилась Никита.

— Я офицер полиции. Даже там ничего не знают, — Антон натянуто улыбнулся. Юлик в конец запутался. Типа, так можно было?

— А вас там, разве, не проверяют? — спросил внезапно возникший рядом Олег.

— Это было сорок лет назад, — Антон скривился. — Реально сорок. Я сюда потому и приехал, что здесь никто меня искать не будет. А потом осел, встретил Свету.

— И сколько ты здесь? — спросил Юлик.

— Тридцать семь лет, — кивнул Антон. Юлик посмотрел на него внимательно. Внешне ему нельзя было дать и человеческих тридцати пяти, а тут у него помимо этого был какой-то бэкграунд. Юлик вспомнил, как Никита рассказывала истории тех лет, когда ни одного из них и в проекте не было. Олег тихо присвистнул.

— У женщины некультурно спрашивать возраст, — сказала Никита. — Сразу поясняю.

Они принялись готовиться к ужину. Мотор к тому времени вернулся к команде, долго ходил по квартире. Он нашел себе небольшую комнатку, где и решил остановиться. Сказал, что ему много и не надо. 

Юлик все это время сидел на диване и листал страницу Неона в сети. Здесь был крутой аквапарк у горного озера, в котором запрещено купаться — заповедная зона, но на что-то развести туристов можно было. Несколько музеев, выставок и экскурсий на уникальные заводы. Юлик искал настоящих развлечений, чтобы отрываться весь завтрашний день, увидеть что-то новое. Приключений в его жизни стало достаточно, а просто чилить в каком-нибудь кино он не собирался по причине того, что провел неделю взаперти. Местный парк аттракционов тоже выглядел привлекательно, но Юлик знавал и лучше.

— Друже, погнали завтра куда-нибудь? — устало протянул Юлик. Тот стоял у плиты и помогал Никите с крупным куском свиной лопатки.

— У нас есть чудные экскурсии на винодельни, — ответил ему Антон. Олег даже приободрился. Юлику тоже нравилось, как это звучит.

— Дим, пойдешь с нами? — крикнул О-Нешко наверх. Олег громко прочистил горло. Черт, Юлик совсем про них забыл! Он разом отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на Олега, но ощущал его, а это было еще хуже.

— У меня планы! — ответил Дима, даже не спускаясь. И хвала Вселенной.

Олег мог быть крутым бойфрендом для его брата. Юлику нравилось болтать с ним, играть или заниматься всякой ерундой. Они удивительно легко понимали друг друга, и если бы Олег был в его вкусе, Юлик бы подумал приударить за ним, но сейчас видел в нем лишь хорошего друга, как и сам Друже смотрел на него. К тому же, Олег и без него был нарасхват. Даже слишком. Сперва Юра, потом — Дима. У Олега была какая-то яркая энергетика, притягивающая их. Юлик даже вспомнил одну легенду своей матушки о том, как какая-то древняя раса вымерла и остался один-единственный ее представитель. Чувак источал какую-то убийственную ауру самца, оплодотворил кучу женщин, чтобы его ценный генофонд не пропал. Олег казался таким же, за исключением того, что был стопроцентным землянином.

Они разбежались с Димой, и, благо, брат нашел себе новое увлечение. К нему Юлик относился совсем иначе, к тому же, история могла повториться. Дима так легко влюблялся, а потом долго приходил в себя после разрыва. Было тяжело наблюдать за этим, а еще хуже — чувствовать. Дима не заслуживал всей этой боли и такого ужасного отношения, поэтому было попросту непонятно, чем он не угодил Олегу. Сейчас неловкость постепенно спала, они оба пережили этот период и даже иногда спокойно общались. Однако, Юлику было все еще интересно, в чем была проблема.

Мясо громко шкварчало. Юлик откинулся назад, закрыл глаза. Сейчас вокруг было столько эмоций и чувств, что заболела голова. Он плохо спал ночью. Он планировал сегодня лечь пораньше, сразу после ужина. И его не разбудила бы даже пьяная Дана в комнате Димы за стеной. Юлик понимал, что у них скорее всего необычные отношения — более свободные, однако, подозревал, что ночью Шмальц вернется к ним. Он никогда не ночевал у своих случайных любовников, так что он как минимум вернется поспать.

Юлик вспомнил про яркую внешность Даны, ее упругие бедра и длинные ноги. В ее чрезвычайно извращенском приложении были лишь лютые сумасшедшие. Тревога вернулась, и О-Нешко решил проверить, как она там, набрал в коммуникаторе простое сообщение, ничего не получил в ответ. Значит, занят. Или что-то случилось.

Его позвали к столу. Они мило ужинали. Антон с Никитой рассказывали жуткие истории. Юлик старался по возможности в них не вслушиваться, но зато еда была вкусная. Олег все чаще старался сменить тему, но выходило лишь хуже: Антон с Никитой легко переключались и вспоминали истории ярче. Юлик очнулся под конец, проверил список сообщений. Дана ему не ответила, еще и оказалась вне зоны доступа.

— А у вас здесь есть глухие зоны? — интереса ради спросил Юлик.

— В бункере если только каком-нибудь, — ответил Антон. В каких обстоятельствах свидание заканчивается в бункере? — Или в подвале.

Или в подвале?

Юлик попытался рассуждать логически. Шмальц могла сломать коммуникатор или просто отключила его. Зарядка могла сесть, хотя у нее была модель на солнечной батарее, которые крайне редко садятся. Всему могло быть логичное объяснение.

После ужина Юлик помог убрать со стола и вымыть посуду. Он почти забыл про Шмальца, а за окном уже было темно. Фонари на улице стояли редко, поэтому стало реально темно. Юра отписался, что прилетел, а Дана все молчала.

— Ты скинул Шмальцу адрес? — спросил Юлик Олега, когда вошел в их комнату.

— Он недоступен, — ответил Друже. — Ебется где-нибудь в подвале.

— Ты считаешь это нормальным?

— После всего, что было? Это Шмальц!

Антон рассказывал, что в Неоне редко кого-то похищали или убивали. Город был едва ли не самым спокойным и чистым на всем континенте, пусть и со своими внутренними проблемами, когда в другом полушарии творился какой-то пиздец; но и на фоне других городов Неон все-таки не был самым тихим местом. Юлик почему-то не мог перестать переживать: он словно чувствовал, что с Даной что-то случилось. Они не были близкими друзьями, но та тяжелая неделя объединила их настолько, что он начал переживать.

Ночь радовала тем, что они могли поспать в удобных кроватях на твердой земле. Почему-то Юлика вдохновляли такие моменты: путешествия с товарищами, которые постепенно становились друзьями, теплые отношения в команде.

Юлик перевел взгляд на сидящего рядом Олега. Тот что-то печатал на коммуникаторе, глуповато улыбался.

— Юра? — спросил О-Нешко. Олег поднял на него удивленные глаза.

— С чего ты взял?

Олег в последнее время часто улыбался вот так, когда о чем-то разговаривал с Юрой. Он стал менее беспокойным после расставания с Димой, и это было трудно не заметить. То, как Олег общался с Юрой, как капитан отвечал ему, как они пребывали в своей собственной атмосфере, не могло остаться незамеченным. Юлик чувствовал тепло, исходившее от них обоих. То же самое Юлик ощущал, находясь рядом с Олегом сейчас.

— Просто решил, что это Юра, — прямо ответил Юлик. — Он же обещал написать.

Юра так переживал, когда улетал, и, опять-таки, что-то похожее Юлик ощутил и от Олега. Они как будто синхронизировались, но сами того не понимали, и это было так удивительно. У них были похожие улыбки и взгляды: теплые, лучистые, словно два солнца общались между собой на понятном лишь им языке.

Олег мотнул головой, видимо, вспомнив про Юру. Вернулась его тревожность, как утром. Юлик даже удивился тому, что Друже испытывал подобные эмоции еще к кому-то. Он почему-то подумал про Диму, но сразу отбросил эту мысль, потом в очередной раз вспомнил про Шмальца.

— Кстати, — вновь напомнил Юлик, — а Шмальц не писал? Ну, вдруг.

Олег цокнул, качнул головой. Да, Юлик не мог так просто уснуть, не зная, в порядке ли этот идиот. Что с того?

— Да не переживай, — Олег взбил подушку, торопливо укрылся. — Если бы что-то случилось, коммуникатор сработал бы. Его модель тяжело сломать, а в полиции о смерти обычно оповещают всех знакомых.

Юлик тихо хмыкнул. Да, про это он тоже забыл. Он расправил постель, укладываясь, выключил свет и закрыл глаза, когда на его коммуникатор пришло уведомление, а потом прозвенел и коммуникатор Олега. О-Нешко боялся смотреть, что там, надеясь, что это пришло уведомление об обновлении или Юра написал, но еще через мгновение они услышали истошный крик с первого этажа. Никите тоже пришло это сообщение.

— Ты что, настолько хорошо читаешь мысли? — удивился Олег, тут же включая свет. Юлик пересилил себя и посмотрел на экран на запястье.

Антон стоял перед металлическим столом, на котором лежало холодное мертвое тело. Он оперся двумя руками о стол, оглядывая каждого из присутствующих в комнате.

— Убийство, — грозно сказал он. Как будто никто бы не понял без него!

Три часа ночи по местному времени. Морг. Перед ними лежит мертвый синюшный Шмальц в привычной форме.

— Два ножевых, — вяло начал криминалист, — в живот. Убийца неизвестен. В скорую позвонил парень, который, по его словам, был с ней… ним… с этим, — мужчина кивнул на Шмальца, — на свидании.

Юлик не мог смотреть на него. Его всего трясло, но он старался держаться, чувствуя, как остальные напряженно смотрят на того, кто совсем недавно бегал по кораблю и орал что-то, обдолбавшись какой-то херней.

Еще вчера Шмальц расхаживал по кораблю совершенно голый, забыв взять с собой в ванную полотенце и запасную одежду. Этот парень трахался с братом Юлика. Он долго залипал в стену три дня назад, довел Машу до истерики. Юра наорал на него из-за того, во что Шмальц превратил балдежную каюту. Шмальц довольно выполз из каюты Димы посреди ночи, когда Юлик шел с камбуза, потому что сильно проголодался.

Шмальц был совершенно безумным, но стал таким родным. А сегодня превратился в холодного и мертвеца.

— Кто мог желать ему смерти? — спросил Антон. Он был серьезен, как настоящий детектив, хотя являлся простым патрульным.

— Половина Вселенной, — пожал плечами Олег.

— Да кто угодно, — согласилась Никита. — Он совсем ебанутый.

— Ну, это, конечно, упрощает расследование, — сказал Антон. Криминалист посмотрел на него долгим вопросительным взглядом.

— Вы из какого подразделения? — спросил он Антона. Тот сразу выпрямился, задрал нос.

— Это дело федерального назначения, — круто ответил Антон. 

Дима тихо хохотнул. Он был способен смеяться в такой ситуации? Дима был напряженным и немного на взводе, так что Юлик подумал, что это нервное.

— Федерального. Ну-ну, — криминалист захлопнул папку с экспертизой, выкинул на стол себе за спину. — У вас десять минут чтобы убраться. Каждому.

Мужик уныло вышел из кабинета, что-то бормоча под нос. Никита шагнула ближе к телу Шмальца, посмотрела в мертвое лицо. Она как-то странно и долго рассматривала его, словно разбиралась в ножевых. Скорее всего, она действительно в них разбиралась. Никита не переставала удивлять, заглянула под простынку, бормотала себе под нос.

— Вряд он тебе ответит, — сказал Дима, видимо, решив, что Никита таким образом общается с хладным телом. 

Ларин всегда тяжело переживал чужую смерть, становился колючим. Он делал вид, что все прекрасно, но Юлик-то чувствовал, что это только фасад. Дима ведь пиздел и сам себе. Юлик подумал, что стоит присмотреться к брату и не оставлять его одного.

— Я пытаюсь кое-что понять, — прошептала Никита. — С каким выражением лица он был, когда его убили?

— С мертвым, — сказал Дима и вышел из кабинета.

Олег проводил его взглядом, после чего тряхнул головой. Дима всегда становился злым и дерганым, когда умирал кто-то из его знакомых. Он похоронил двух близких друзей, поэтому Юлик знал, что такое скорбь Димы. Тяжелое и вредное состояние было лишь способ принять действительность. Он говорил, что Шмальц ему никто, но даже Юлик и тот не мог долго смотреть на его хладный труп. Грустно.

Олег держался проще. Он стоял в углу и наблюдал за тем, как Антон и Никита долго и упорно изучают тело. Вообще, они могли заглянуть в дело, но, кажется, свои методы им нравилось больше. Друже несколько раз содрогнулся, но уходить не спешил. Он излучал сонливость и железное спокойствие, однако, чуть раньше и сам был на взводе.

— Тебе его совсем не жалко? — тихо спросил Юлик. Не понимал он его. Так просто и легко успокоиться, хотя только вчера они со Шмальцем ужинали за одним столом.

— Наверняка, сам виноват, — предположил Олег. — Просто так не убивают.

Юлик вновь посмотрел на Шмальца. Они даже не знали его полного имени, не догадывались, были ли у него родственники, супруг, дети. По местным правилам, они могли похоронить его прямо завтра — им выделили место на кладбище. Никита предлагала кремировать, но на кремацию была очередь, а им наверняка скоро улетать. Везти тело с собой — такой себе вариант. Юлик подумал, что у Шмальца реально могли быть близкие, которым не понравится, что кто-то решил за них, а так они могли указать им на место, где покоился их Шмальц.

Иногда вместо того, чтобы кремировать или закапывать, тело выкидывали в открытый космос. Так было дешевле и проще, однако, недавно это запретили на законодательном уровне межгалактической федерацией. Космического мусора и так хватало, а тут еще замерзшие тела, которые каким-то чудом никуда не засосало. Они не знали, что именно Шмальц хотел бы, чтобы сделали с его телом после его смерти.

После смерти… Юлик судорожно сглотнул вязкую слюну, посмотрел на удивительно спокойного Олега.

— Странно вышло, не находите? Откуда убийца знал, что это Шмальц, если он сменил внешность? — удивилась Никита.

— Ну, может, это его типичная женская внешность? — предположил Олег.

— Нет, такой у него нет. Он любит эксперименты. — К ним неожиданно вернулся Дима, шмыгнул носом. — Любил.

Антон поднял указательный палец. Устроили, понимаешь ли, посреди такого процесса. Парень помер — окончательно и бесповоротно, а эти в детективов играли.

— Надо осмотреть место преступления, — предложил Антон. — Я чувствую, что это не просто убийство.

За ужином он рассказывал, что всегда хотел стать настоящим детективом, но не вышло. Юлик считал неправильным использовать смерть их почти что друга для того, чтобы подняться по карьерной лестнице, однако, убийца по-прежнему разгуливал на свободе. Ради доброго имени Шмальца они были обязаны найти преступника и сдать его полиции.

Они обязаны были отомстить. Хотя бы так.

— Я вам, сука, что сказал? — грозно крикнул криминалист, пока Никита без стеснений откинула тонкую простынку на Шмальце.

— А, я уже все, — шепнула она и кивнула Антону. Они странно переглянулись, прежде чем выйти.

До погребальной церемонии оставалось часов пятнадцать. Ввиду того, что преступления здесь совершались редко, а в полиции работали только профессионалы, то тело почти что сразу осмотрели и все нужные анализы сняли, а вот работать над делом основательно решили с утра. Полиция работала оперативно, поэтому идея искать преступника самим начинала казаться глупой, несмотря на своего рода профи в их немногочисленном кругу. Юлик любил иногда смотреть детективы, но никогда не думал, что самостоятельно примет участие в чем-то подобном. Мешало осознание того, что это был знакомый им человек — почти товарищ. Да, возможно, он должен был покинуть их через неделю, но пока-то был с ними, оставался частью команды.

Когда они вышли из отделения, увидели напротив шикарную пекарню с огромным нарисованным на окне пончиком. Классное расположение выбрали, ничего не скажешь.

Друзьям почившего дали какие-то бумаги, которые нужно было заверить, подписать у начальника полиции, а потом еще где-то, и тогда они могли получить свидетельство о смерти, но так как никто из присутствующих не являлся ни родственником, ни супругом, им ничего не дадут, но позволят выбрать то, как именно тело захоронят.

Юлик сходил с ума, пока слушал все это дерьмо. Голова гудела, а парни вокруг были тяжелые. Все это давило на него. Атмосфера в морге была вообще безумная: холодно, странно воняло, вокруг — ледяные мертвые тела, которые совсем недавно были живыми существами. Юлику срочно надо было прилечь, а лучше — выпить.

— Вы серьезно собрались этим заниматься? — спросил Олег, когда они оказались на улице. — Может, предоставить это профессионалам?

— Эти мрази и не подумают искать убийцу, — ответил Антон. — Неизвестный. Документов нет. Неместный. Крот.

— Глухарь, — поправил его Дима. — Крот это другое.

— Не, крот это темное дело, у которого почти нет улик, — объяснил Антон. — А глухарь это… У нас так даже не говорят.

— Да неважно! — не выдержал Олег, начиная потихоньку загораться. — Вы серьезно собрались этим заниматься?

На него уставились все. Никита качнула головой. Обычно именно она в их компании была голосом разума и адекватности, если дело не касалось ее жутких историй, но сейчас роли поменялись. Юлик понимал Олега: расследование без профессионалов и их возможностей могло казаться глупой идеей, каковой она и являлась, но ведь кто-то завалил их товарища. Олег сильно сомневался во всей этой затее, поэтому хотел быть уверенным в том, что это имело смысл.

— Мы найдем этого ублюдка, — ответила Никита уверенно. Ее глаза горели решительностью. Страшно. — Это был парень. Рост метр семьдесят пять — максимум метр семьдесят восемь. Правша.

Дима тихо присвистнул. Юлик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на брата. Тот, кажется, тоже был готов работать над делом. Олег тихонько качал головой, глядя себе в ноги, но потом внезапно передумал, кивнул.

— Окей, — ответил он и больше ничего не сказал.

Они знали, где именно было совершено убийство. Полиция сообщила им, что какой-то парень, с которым Шмальц ужинал, был вместе с ним в тот момент, когда на них напали. Парень вернулся в ресторан, потому что забыл там ключи от машины, и, когда вернулся, Шмальц уже лежал у парковки. Чувак понял, что это та самая Дана, когда увидел знакомый коммуникатор, а Шмальц что-то нечленораздельно прошипел, позвал его по имени, а потом просто упал с открытыми глазами. Убийцы рядом не было. Парень сразу вызвал полицию и скорую.

— Возможно, тот парень спиздел, — предположила Никита. — Я пойду к нему.

— Я с тобой! — тут же вызвался Дима.

Юлик тяжело выдохнул. Эта парочка могла по-настоящему напугать бедного парня. Он пережил невероятное потрясение, сперва увидев, что милая красотка Дана — какой-то парень, а потом — пережив его кончину. Юлик даже не подозревал, как бы поступил и что почувствовал бы в такой ситуации. Это было сложно. Даже сейчас, стоя спиной к моргу, Юлик чувствовал себя разбитым.

— Надо будет в тот ресторан наведаться, — решил Антон.

— Полиция же там была уже, — вспомнил Олег.

Антон в ответ улыбнулся — ни то мило, ни то страшно. Временами они с Никитой были похожи, только Антон выглядел чуть менее устрашающим. Они могли быть неплохой командой, выбивающей информацию из отморозков различной степени отмороженности. Никита определенно была бы плохим копом, а Антон — милым добрым дядюшкой, которому можно довериться.

Было интересно, как именно они работали раньше.

Они вернулись в дом, чтобы немного отоспаться. Олег нырнул под одеяло с головой, даже не включив свет: стянул джинсы и повалился прямо так. Юлик последовал его примеру, но не раздевался совсем. В голове было как-то совсем пусто. На утро было запланировано столько дел, однако четкого порядка у них не было. Сейчас хотелось молча провалиться в сон, что он и сделал.

Утро было совсем неприветливым. Юлик проснулся из-за шума внизу, повернулся на бок, кое-как открыл глаза. На него смотрел Олег. Взгляд был пустой, заебанный. Юлик прекрасно его понимал, но поднялся с удивительно мягкой постели.

Сегодня они могли отоспаться, неспешно позавтракать, а потом пойти гулять. Шмальц бы выполз из их с Димой комнаты, как обычно, в одних трусах, а Дима встал бы позже. Они бы обошли весь город, чтобы насладиться долгожданным выходным, тишиной и спокойствием. Сегодня они, несомненно, будут много ходить, но совсем по другим причинам.

Завтрак был безвкусным. Они делали все чисто механически: умывались, ели, собирались. Нужно было переделать тонну дел, а они так и не сообщили обо всем Юре.

У Юры сегодня тоже намечался неспокойный день. Юлик хотел ему позвонить, но его отвлек Дима, сидящий за столом на кухне. Он был напряженный и тяжелый, как будто совсем не спал. Хотелось думать, что этот взрослый парень способен пережить дерьмо любого рода, но Юлик постоянно за него переживал. Было непонятно, кто за кем следил, но обычно именно Дима был его опорой. Сейчас Юлику казалось, что брата срочно нужно покрепче обнять. Он почти свыкся с тем, что их товарища не стало, но Дима словно был где-то не здесь.

Пару лет назад, когда Дима был счастлив в браке, Юлик спал так спокойно. Он мог прийти к Диме домой, сесть за стол в столовой и просто расслабиться. Такой уют ощущался лишь в родном доме, где матушка кормила их всякими сытными вкусностями. Андрей, уже бывший муж Димы, творил чудеса на кухне, и Юлик мечтал, чтобы у этих двоих все было супер. Но они развелись: Андрей куда-то уехал, а Дима остался один, снял какую-то стремную квартирку, откуда его вскоре выгнали, потому что один он не тянул, а возвращаться домой почему-то не хотел.

Сейчас Дима выглядел один в один как после развода. Юлик протянул руку, касаясь его бледного запястья. Ларин вздрогнул и посмотрел на брата, как-то странно уныло улыбнулся.

У них все будет хорошо.

Они проспали часа три, поэтому голова работала еще хуже, чем ночью. Но нужно было работать. Нужно было подготовиться к похоронам, собрать все бумажки и договориться с ритуальщиками, а еще съездить к тому парню, с которым у Даны было свидание.

— Я порылся в бельишке того парня, — вдруг начал Дима. Была у него любовь к хакерству — где только понабрался? Видимо, потому и не спал нихрена. — В общем, он постоянно мотается на такие вот свидания. Одни жопы в подписках.

— Ну, здоровый молодой парнишка, — рассудил Антон, звонко отхлебнул чай из кружки.

— Так-то да, но Шмальц не единственный, кто из-за него пострадал, — продолжил Дима с такой страшной улыбкой, что даже Юлику стало жутко.

В Диме иногда просыпалось что-то маниакальное. Юлик не узнавал брата, однако со временем привык. Он не знал, из-за чего именно Дима расставался со своими бойфрендами и мужем, ведь с Юликом он был просто чудесным человеком. Скорее всего, все было куда сложнее.

Стало понятно, почему Дима не спал — проверял любовника Даны.

— У него приводы за наркотики, — сказал Дима, начиная загибать пальцы руки, — вождение в нетрезвом виде, попытку изнасилования.

— Изнасилования? — вскрикнула Никита. Голосистая дама!

— Ну, там не доказали, поэтому его отпустили.

По дороге домой Антон рассказывал, как именно здесь работает их доблестные стражи порядка. Раскрываемость действительно была высокая, но и заброшенных дел было много. Они работали чрезвычайно странными методами, нередко просто закрывали дела, особенно когда пересеклись с неместными.

— Что за проблемы с полицией? — Никита недовольно качала головой. — Которая планета с этой заразой.

— Ну, помните, как на Альматее часть государственной скорой помощи заменили частники? — спросил Антон. — Аналогичная ситуация. Как началось несколько лет назад, так и продолжается. Забирают дела у наших, быстро раскрывают, рубят бабло.

— Так ваши тогда наоборот должны активнее работать, нет? — удивился Олег.

— Финансирование урезали. За такие деньги никто не захочет работать.

— Но ты же работаешь!

— А чем занимаюсь я, мои дорогие, дело третье, — отрезал Антон и опять посмотрел так мило, но будто говорил одним взглядом «вам это знать нахуй не надо».

Юлик не в первый раз слышал о проблемах с финансированием на Алтее. Не достроили метро, не могут содержать полицию, зато держат каких-то частников. Странная ситуация. Возможно, дело было в том, что Алтея страшно отставала в развитии, а сейчас технологии — ключевой аспект благополучия. На Альматее вовсю летали флаеры, а здесь ездили какие-то доисторические водородники, да дома выглядели как на Земле в двадцать первом веке. Если не в двадцатом. И это многое объясняло: хреновая связь, не особенно по нынешним меркам развитая инфраструктура.

Да у них даже камер у ресторана, как оказалось, не было — каменный, сука, век!

Отсутствие камер сильно поднасрало им. Антон в голос рассмеялся, когда Дима предложил просто подключиться к ним и никуда не ездить. Никита сообщила, что планирует действовать старыми-добрыми методами: кнут и два кнута. Дима сдался, сказал, что ему вообще похуй.

По дороге Юлик, привыкший решать все вопросы через интернет, познал всю боль местной бюрократии. К счастью, с ними был Антон, которому достаточно было показать свою корочку. Им осталось как-то забрать тело и перевезти его на кладбище. 

Юлик ощущал себя совершенным ребенком. У него тряслись руки при мысли, что вообще происходило, а возникший не вовремя ступор замыкал в нем что-то. Все казалось таким нереальным, как будто он до сих пор не проснулся и был немым сторонним наблюдателем, который мог лишь переставлять ноги, и то через силу.

Юлик внезапно остановился посреди улицы, тогда Олег повернулся к нему и пожал плечами в беззвучном вопросе. Юлик тряхнул головой, проморгался. Может, он и вправду не выспался?

Хостес смотрела на них огромными глазами. Антон словно был лишен какого-либо чувства такта, спрашивал прямо, а потом еще и повторил:  
— Так что? Вы что-нибудь слышали о вчерашнем убийстве на парковке?

Олег свалил куда-то вглубь ресторана, махнув им рукой. Юлик остался с Антоном, начиная понимать, почему тот так и не стал детективом. Тот облокотился на стойку администратора, криво улыбнулся. В этот раз смотрелось именно жутко, и Юлик, например, никогда не ответил бы такому парню. Они вообще выглядели как группка негодяев, собственно, и совершивших убийство: будто они втроем похитили, изнасиловали и убили бедную девушку, а потом Антон еще раз ее изнасиловал. Юлик опустил голову, глядя себе в ноги, потом заметил, как к ним подходит Олег.

Хостес по-прежнему молчала. Юлик решил, что она местная — местных было сразу видно. Ее кожа чем-то напоминала жвачку: нежно розовая, мягкая. Антон на ее фоне был больше смуглым, а Олег — вообще мертвенно бледным.

— Я сейчас охрану вызову, — тихо пискнула девушка.

Непонятно, что Антон хотел им показать, но их выпиздили — благо, без скандалов. Они встали у входа и Антон что-то напряженно думал, пялясь на другую сторону улицы.

— Надо на само место преступления, — сказал он, махнул рукой куда-то влево.

— Да никуда не надо уже, — возразил Олег. — Мне бармен все рассказал.

Юлик не понял, куда именно ходил Друже, но видел, как тот что-то заказывал себе, однако при этом не пил. Бармен долго выслушивал его — они говорили почти беззвучно.

— Как? — удивился Антон.

— Природное обаяние, — ответил Олег. — И деньги.

Юлик сразу вспомнил эти фильмы, где детектив платит бармену за информацию. Неужели, это правда работало? Олег молча ушел, никому ничего не сказав, вернулся с информацией, пока они с Антоном мучили бедную девушку. Друже не переставал удивлять.

Дана и ее спутник спокойно ужинали, иногда смеялись. Парень держал ее за руку, а она — гладила его ногу своей под столом. В общем, пара была вполне адекватная, обычная. Один из официантов слышал, как они обсуждали дальнейшее развитие их вечера, то, куда они поедут. Чем пара решила заняться, не загадка, однако было в этих легких отношениях и третье лицо.

— В смысле третье? Шмальц еще с кем-то замутил по ходу дела? — Юлик подумал, что Шмальц способен и на такое. Ну, вот кто и что ему за это сделает? Видимо, Дана не продумала эту ситуацию, решил О-Нешко.

На деле все было крайне странно и непонятно. Какой-то совершенно посторонний парень долго смотрел на столик Даны, на саму девушку. Бармен сказал, что здесь его полномочия заканчиваются, но тогда Олег увеличил сумму, и выяснилось, что официант, обслуживающий и их столик, и стол другого парня, во время обсуждения обмолвился, что тот второй парень даже решил не уходить, когда уперся взглядом в парочку.

— Очередная гей-драма? Да сколько можно? — не выдержал Антон.

— Думаешь, убийца приревновал?

— Да тут через раз такая история, — Антон посмотрел в небо, качая головой. — На днях я в ночную работал. Привезли, понимаешь ли, одного. Второй за ним сам приехал, извинялся долго. Подрались: не могли выбрать, какой фильм смотреть.

Юлик вспомнил, как Дима бегал по квартире, пока его муж молча пил чай, выслушивая его крики. О, вот как это работало… Видимо, с ебнутым обязательно должен был быть кто-то невероятно спокойный. О-Нешко перевел взгляд на Олега, почему-то думая, что вот это парень стерпит любого и любую. Даже Юру. Друже напоминал своим стойким терпением того же Андрея: вокруг мог твориться полный пиздец, но рассудительность не делась бы никуда. Юлик даже не подозревал, что именно должно было случиться, чтобы Олег запаниковал. Когда за ними гнался Ноа, Олег был единственным, кто спокойно работал, хотя так же как и Юлик знал, насколько те парни опасны.

Они все еще стояли у ресторана, когда Юлику позвонили с незнакомого номера. Он принял вызов, шикнув на парней. Возможно, а последнее время мысли Юлика излишне часто материализовались.

— Нас закрыли мусора, — прошептал Дима, потом ойкнул, как будто его кто-то ударил.

— В смысле? — не понял Юлик.

— Время! — крикнул какой-то мужчина в трубке и связь оборвалась.

Вновь помогла работа Антона. Их без проблем впустили в участок, где в углу одного из кабинетов за решеткой сидели совсем не печальные Дима и Никита. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, взгляд Димы горел, а вот Никита была спокойнее. Ларин крепко держался за решетку и смотрел так страшно.

— На каких основаниях?.. — голосил Дима.

— Бля, да заткните его уже, — застонал полицейский.

Возможно, из-за общей атмосферы и чрезвычайной назойливости Димы заключенных еще и быстро отпустили. Им выписали повестку, по которой они должны были явиться в суд, где им в худшем случае выпишут штраф.

Сегодня им везло: Юра, наверное, весь день в суде проторчал, еще и им повестку выдали. Время постепенно приближалось к двум часам дня, а у них не было ничего. Еще и труп из морга забирать. Юлик вспомнил про Юру, которому сам он лично не писал, да и вряд ли кто-либо вообще связался с капитаном. Пожалуй, тому сейчас было не до них, но Юлика самого не радовала перспектива торчать в суде с братом. Они отошли к выходу, пока Антон беседовал с коллегами.

— Сейчас нас вообще всех закроют, — сокрушенно прошептал Олег.

Антон вернулся, сообщив, что он ни на что повлиять не может.

— Не в первый раз, — отмахнулся Дима. Юлик ошарашенно посмотрел на него. В смысле, блять, не в первый?

Все оказалось удивительно просто: Никита и Дима, руководствуясь тем самым правилом, чуть не придушили бедного парня, а у того по соседству жила милая бабушка, которая мгновенно вызвала копов. Никиту и Диму скрутили, а парень, естественно, написал заявление. Для всех почему-то все произошло неожиданно, но Юлик даже не удивился. У Димы на скуле виднелась ссадина — кажется, хорошо лицом приложили.

Юлик всегда думал, что работа детективов сложная, но интересная. Когда-то давно он думал о такой карьере, никому об этом особенно не говорил, однако, переубедил сам себя, ощутив темную эмоциональную энергию вокруг отца. Мать наверняка знала, чем тот занимался. Их дядька погиб при неизвестных обстоятельствах. Матушка говорила, что он оказался в ненужном месте в ненужное время. Юлик догадывался, что примерно так все и было, за исключением того, чем мог заниматься брат матери.

Отец обещал своей любимой, что принесет голову того ублюдка, который оскорбил их семью. Юлик слышал это дважды, видел, как решительно горели глаза отца. Юлик мечтал ему помочь, но отец сразу решил, что никогда не позволит сыновьям оказаться в такой работе. Он боялся, что его мальчики узнают, каково это — быть по локоть в крови.

Дима с его характером мог легко попасть в неприятности. Юлик был слишком добрым. Работа над делом утомляла сильнее, чем погони или тяжелый физический труд. Беспомощность и подавленность душили какую-либо надежду. О-Нешко начал жалеть, что вообще во все это ввязался. Брат стал кровожадным, и это только усложняло ситуацию.

Он вспомнил глаза матери, когда та рассказывала про их дядю. По ее словам, это был добрый светлый парень, с которым никогда не было скучно. Юлик не сказал бы, что скучал сейчас. Перед глазами не пропадал образ Шмальца, лежавшего на холодном столе.

— Он сказал все то же самое, что и полиции, — ответила Никита. — Поэтому мы решили, что он темнит.

— А у нас появилась другая версия, — кивнул Антон и рассказал все, к чему они пришли.

По дороге в полицейский участок они разработали несколько вариантов, в первом из которых Дану завалили, как соперницу, а во втором — парни изначально были знакомы и сговорились, чтобы убить малознакомую девушку, но в этом случае им не доставало мотива.

— Маньяки бывают разные: некоторые готовятся к убийству основательно, продумывают каждый шаг, а некоторые действуют стихийно, — начал Антон, когда они оказались дома. Им нужно было собраться для церемонии. — Но я не слышал, чтобы у нас завелся серийный убийца.

Юлик уныло прошагал к себе, размышляя о том, каким мог быть убийца. Он разбирался в людях и их чувствах, но совершенно не умел строить психологические портреты. Он представил, что находится рядом с Даной: сперва сидит напротив, потом — наблюдает. Оба варианта казались неправдоподобными. Он не мог понять, зачем кому-то убивать девушку.

Шмальц был активным и временами чересчур громким, но даже это не являлось поводом для убийства. Юлик был уверен, что Дана вела себя как конченая шлюха, однако не позволяла себе ничего сверх того, что обычно выкидывал Шмальц. Идея с маньяком могла быть реальной, как и мысль о том, что в ресторане развернулась гей-драма, но почему тогда спутник Даны не указал на возможного убийцу? Или он не знал? Или Юлик упускал что-то?

Он не хотел продолжать этот ужас, твердо решил, что лучше займется бумагами или какой-нибудь нудной ерундой. Расследование не увлекало, а лишь больше угнетало.

А потом его покормили. Они заказали еду, и марсианская лапша с курицей вернула Юлика к жизни. Он начал думать.

— Можно поменяться, — предложила Никита, — потому что нам у того парня показываться нельзя, а кто-то должен с ним поговорить.

— Я не думаю, что он виновен, — ответил Мотор странным хриплым механическим голосом. Он вернулся вчера вечером и хрипел, но не настолько сильно. Олег сказал, что им нужно на корабль, чтобы разобраться, поэтому придется подождать.

Все замолчали, ожидая пояснений. Юлик тоже не понял.

— Никита сказала, что убийца правша среднего роста, — сказал киборг, — но я посмотрел внимательнее и, по-моему, он ниже. Убийца мог стоять на тротуаре.

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Антон. Мотор поднялся с места, поставил перед собой Диму. Что-то щелкнуло, и Мотор неожиданно стал ниже.

— Метр шестьдесят восемь, — прохрипел Мотор, согнул кулак, вытягивая большой палец, аккуратно воткнул Диме под ребра. — Максимум метр семьдесят.

— А как рост влияет?.. — спросил Юлик. Он долго смотрел на эту сцену, слабо понимая, как рост вообще может помешать ударить туда, куда Дану пронзили. Казалось, что это вообще никак не влияет.

— Иди сюда, великан, — подозвали его. Юлик встал, свесив безвольные руки по швам. Перед ним так же стоял Дима, а Мотор находился рядом. — Представь, что у тебя нож и ты хочешь пырнуть им Диму.

Юлик воткнул палец, как делал это Мотор. Ему ничто не мешало попасть под те же ребра.

— Хуйня какая-то, — нахмурился Юлик.

Конечно, ребенок бы не дотянулся, а сильно высокий человек мог попасть выше, но Юлик доставал в нужное место, как и заниженный Мотор, поэтому разница в возрасте могла быть колоссальной. Пытаться подогнать преступника под какие-то параметры — хорошая идея, но в их случае это не сработало. Еще и нож мог быть абсолютно любым.

Нож…

Ребята что-то обсуждали, потихоньку собираясь. Юлик замер.

— А каким ножом его закололи?

Разговор разом прекратился. Юлик не помнил, о каком именно ноже шла речь, но он сильно сомневался, что кто-то вдруг станет таскать с собой нож, работая каким-нибудь офисным клерком. Значит, убийство либо было запланировано, либо их преступник использовал нож из ресторана, либо кто-то все-таки таскает острое оружие с собой.

— Тонкий и туповатый, — вспомнила Никита, — не охотничий. Если я ничего не путаю.

В голове разом явились картины, где на бледной коже Шмальца виднелись два небольших глубоких пореза под ребрами. Юлик ничего не понимал в ширине и глубине, в том, какой нож оставляет какие следы, но подозревал, что это могло быть указано в деле, которое они так и не увидели.

А еще они могли посмотреть на это наглядно через несколько часов.

— Так, запомните! Возможно, в этом будет ответ, — тихо произнес Юлик, словно его могли услышать. Как они могли забыть такую важную деталь?

Они заплатили ритуальщикам, чтобы те помогли с одеждой. Неожиданно выяснилось, что никто из них не умел подбирать наряд для таких случаев как себе, так и усопшему, поэтому оделись в то, что было поприличнее. Шмальц выглядел непривычно румяным. Цвет кожи больше напоминал местных, но ему шло. Костюм тоже смотрелся так, будто выбирали для какого-то другого человека. Шмальц в костюме — что-то совершенно странное.

Церемония почему-то напоминала театральную постановку. Юлик не понимал, почему, но осознал это, когда закрыл глаза, стоя рядом с белоснежным крепким гробом. Никто до сих пор не верил в то, что случилось, и он сам не был исключением. Юлик открыл глаза, посмотрел на словно живого и просто крепко спящего Шмальца. На него так смотрели все.

Невозможно привязаться к кому-либо так поспешно. Юлик был из тех, кто быстро находит новых друзей, кто может легко влюбиться. Шмальц не был ему близким другом, но занял какое-то особое место. Возможно, они могли легко подружиться, если бы оба этого хотели.

Темный костюм красиво смотрелся на нем, хоть и оказался великоват. Глаза привыкли к цветам, контрасту, а уши — к мертвой тишине. Юлик слышал собственное дыхание и тихие всхлипы откуда-то сбоку. Ему показалось, что рыдает Никита, но это был Антон. Он вытер лицо голубым платком и замер.

— Хороший, наверное, был парень.

Мертвые цветы подчеркивали тоскливую кладбищенскую атмосферу. Их своеобразный спектакль был дешевым, но по возможности красивым. Никита подошла ближе к гробу, нависла над ним, а потом начала лихорадочно раздевать Шмальца.

— Ты че, блять, творишь? — заорал Дима.

— Я не помню, какой след от ножа! — ответила она, расстегнула рубашку. Шмальц лежал неподвижно. Естественно. — Тонкий. Мог быть из ресторана. Это кто-то из тех двоих!

Она восторженно вскинула руки. По соседству с ними стояла пожилая пара, хоронившая совсем юную дочь. Они посмотрели на Никиту, как на умалишенную.

— Мне нужна водка, — лишь сказал Олег, до этого не произнесший ни слова.

Юра сообщил, что задержится до завтра, а там уже и все расскажет. Написал он Олегу, когда они возвращались домой. Никита порывалась в бой, но ее остановили, потому что ни у кого не было сил ни на разборки, ни на погони. Олег был прав: нужна была водка, а еще крепкий сон. Усталость навалилась тяжелым камнем и придавила к дивану, стоило на него лишь сесть. Юлик выпил пару рюмок, а потом ощутил, насколько же он заебался.

Он по-прежнему не видел мотив убийства Даны, но ему казалось, что их дело продвинулось. Юлик дал себе слово, что не будет думать об этом. Он прикрыл глаза, уже лежа у себя в комнате. Мыслей было много: он заметил то, как ненадолго пропал Олег, сжимая в руке свой коммуникатор, как быстро и легко напился Дима, а Антон и Никита долго о чем-то беседовали. С Олегом все было понятно, как и с Димой. Антон и Никита тоже не должны были вызвать каких-либо вопросов, однако что-то Юлику не давало спать.

Никита о чем-то сильно сожалела, и дело было совсем не в Шмальце. Юлик вновь вспомнил про ту злосчастную вечеринку. Он подумал, что мог быть причиной ее состояния, но быстро одумался, понимая, что в ее голове могло быть хоть девяносто девять проблем, и Юлика там могло и не быть вовсе. Никита так активно продвигала работу, дергала всех, словно заведенная. При этом почти не спала.

Юлик хотел было подняться и выйти, чтобы найти ее и поговорить, но в комнату вошел Олег, в этот раз уже оторвавшийся от коммуникатора.

— Вы как лучшие подружки, — хохотнул Юлик.

— Почему «как»? — спросил Олег, падая на соседнюю кровать.

Они долго молчали. Юлик не мог достаточно хорошо настроиться, подтолкнуть и похоронил эту идею. Он даже Олега не чувствовал, что уж про Никиту говорить.

— Завтра улетаем, — вдруг сказал Олег. Юлик это и так понимал. — Никита сказала, что не бросит это дело. Можешь не переживать.

— Не бросит? — удивился Юлик. — А как работать над ним со Стремительного? 

Олег повернулся на бок и посмотрел долгим взглядом. Да быть не может.

— Она сказала, что не хочет с нами расставаться, — продолжил Олег. — Но ее место здесь. Типа, она потому и просила прилететь сюда. Думаю, потому она и вцепилась в это дело.

Юлик аж протрезвел. Он забыл, что Никита с ними временно. Она попросила доставить ее куда-нибудь, но не сказала, куда именно. А потом случилась та неделя. Юлик вспомнил и про то, что Шмальц тоже был пассажиром, а команда, по сути, состояла из Юры, Олега, Димы и его самого. Теперь еще и Мотора. Шмальц навязался, как и Никита.

Внутри сразу стало как-то пусто. Юлик смотрел в потолок. Он звал всех находившихся на корабле командой, считал товарищем каждого, совершенно забывшись. Олег тоже выглядел удивленным.

— Я не писал Юре про Шмальца, — проговорил Друже. — Лучше лично сказать. Может, захочет с ним попрощаться.

Юлик его уже не слушал. Вчера он потерял товарища и не хотел терять еще одного. Он встал, кое-как держась ровно, и вышел. В гостиной сидела Никита и что-то рассказывала Диме. Тот, кажется, все порывался сбежать.

Он вновь чувствовал себя наивным глупым ребенком, но не мог оставить это так просто. Юлик не имел права вмешиваться, не имел права действовать от лица всей команды, включая капитана, который сейчас не знал ничего. Но он не мог иначе. Дима сбежал, стоило ему увидеть брата.

— Никита, — тихо позвал Юлик.

Она была точно такая же, как в первый день их знакомства, однако Юлик видел ее красоту за этой суровой оболочкой. Он сел рядом и почти потянулся, чтобы взять ее за руку.

— Как раз хотела с тобой поговорить. Вы же завтра уезжаете.

Вы же.

Юлику не нравилась ни формулировка, ни то, как именно на него смотрели. Ему не нравилось, потому что с ним прощались. Дима был невменяемый, поэтому прочитать его было нереально, но с Никитой было попроще, хоть О-Нешко и сам не выделялся трезвой адекватностью. Не нужно было иметь какие-то способности, чтобы все понять. Немного пьяная Никита смотрела на него немного с грустью, сжимала пухлые губы в тонкую полоску. Переживала.

Юлик не знал, с чего начать. Он хотел возразить, спросить, какого хуя, но слова застряли в голове. Он все-таки коснулся ее пальцев своими, открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить.

— Я обещала отвалить, когда мы приземлимся в удобном для нас всех месте, — ответила Никита, — и я сдержу слово.

Возможно, стоило отпустить ее. Возможно, Юлик был должен — обязан! — просто обнять ее, сказав, что никогда не забудет, что они будут добрыми друзьями и дальше. Но вместо этого он хотел убедить ее в том, что без нее они не справятся, хоть никакой особой цели у них и не было. Скорее всего, он просто не хотел расставаться.

Юлик никогда не умел прощаться с людьми.

Он помнил, как ее пальцы ласково гладили его взъерошенные из-за беспокойного сна волосы, как она заботливо поила его какой-то отравой, после которой ему стало легче. Юлик помнил, как ему запретили вставать, а потом просто выгнали, сказав, что ему нужно поесть, а кормиться с ложечки он отказывался. Тогда Никита много хмурила брови, но не бросала его.

— Я тебя так и не поблагодарил за то утро, — хрипло, будто заразившись от Мотора, сказал Юлик. — После вечеринки.

— А, да ничего. Мне было несложно, — улыбнулся Никита. В уголках ее глаз появились тонкие морщинки, а теплая улыбка отлично согревала сердце. — Только с той девушкой неудобно вышло. Она решила, что я тебя у нее забрала. Представляешь?

Тихий смех резал слух. То есть, не только Юлик так подумал? Он ни с кем это не обсуждал достаточно подробно, касаясь темы вскользь. Юра все хихикал, а Олег переводил тему, старался помочь, чтобы Юлик отвлекся. Черт, а ведь он тогда нихреново помог!

— Я тоже сперва так подумал, — честно признался Юлик, надеясь, что его не спросят, что он думает об этом сейчас. Сейчас он даже боялся думать.

— Да ты что? Я бы никогда! — возмутилась она. — Вы все мне как сыночки: непутевые, наивные и совсем маленькие! Но очень приятно, что ты мог обо мне такое подумать.

Сыночки? И все? Значит, у них тогда ничего не было? Юлик резко выдохнул, отпуская вместе с воздухом почти все свои накопившиеся переживания.

— И ты хочешь так легко нас оставить? Бросить своих неумелых детей?

Никита беззвучно ахнула. Юлик понимал, что Юра мог быть против такого решения своего второго пилота. Никита также понимала это, поэтому ничего не ответила. Она лишь погладила ладонь Юлика, грустно улыбаясь. Видимо, все-таки прощались.

Юлик спал крепко. Ему ничего не снилось, а на утро осталось ощущение полной разбитости. В комнате он был один, а значит, его не стали будить, поэтому можно было валяться дальше. Утро не радовало.

На коммуникаторе была пара системных сообщений, одно от матушки, одно с незнакомого номера. Юлик заблокировал экран, прикрыл глаза. Столько всего произошло за эти два дня, от чего хотелось проспать пару суток подряд, изолироваться от всего, уйти в какие-нибудь игры, книги. Но он был вынужден встать, чтобы умыться и поесть. Он мог проваляться до прилета капитана, но жрать хотелось невероятно.

Олег аккуратно убрал свою постель, и Юлик последовал его примеру. Он натянул спортивные штаны, вышел в гостиную, где в кухонной зоне сидел Дима и что-то листал на планшете. По запаху Юлик понял, что брат пил кофе. Олег нашелся посреди гостиной, где на полу лежал кряхтящий Мотор.

— У меня инструменты на корабле, — ответил киборгу Олег. Мотор истошно взвыл. — Нет, мы можем обратиться к мастеру и здесь, но не думаю, что кто-то здесь в этом разбирается.

— Наш премьер боится восстания машин, поэтому у нас нет специалистов, — пояснил Антон. — То есть, они, конечно, есть, но в подполье.

Олег пожал плечами, и Мотор сдался. Друже прикрутил ему к спине пластинку, помог подняться.

Кофе тоже был хорош. Настроение гулять по городу как пропало, так и не появлялось. Юлик смотрел на потухший экран коммуникатора, вспомнив, что не ответил на сообщения. Открыл первое, что было в списке. Незнакомый номер оказался номером участка, в котором они были позавчера ночью.

— Убийца Шмальца пришел вчера ночью в полицию, — медленно произнес Юлик. К нему подлетел Олег, встал позади, вчитываясь в сообщение. О-Нешко забыл, что оставлял свои контакты.

Рассылка от полиции — неожиданно и приятно. Полицейские не указывали имен, но предлагали прийти для выяснения обстоятельств. Убийца подписал чистосердечное, что вообще никак не укладывалось в их расследование. Могло ли произошедшее быть несчастным случаем?

— А что, если это не убийца? — предположил Антон. — Вдруг реальный убийца вынудил какого-то парня сознаться в преступлении?

Их ждали в пять часов. Юлик взглянул на часы — двенадцать тридцать. У них было время, чтобы прогуляться и встретить Юру. Тот обещал прилететь ближе к обеду по бортовому, а значит, должен был вот-вот прибыть. Юлик нашел глазами Никиту, которая тяжело дышала в углу кухонной зоны.

— Надеюсь, это настоящий, — сказала она, — Шмальц заслуживает того, чтобы его убийца получил свое.

Она посмотрела на Юлика и кивнула ему. Он порывался подойти и обнять ее, но он остался сидеть на месте. Их расследование, вроде как, подошло к концу. Так ведь? Они переждали суд Юры, о котором тот несомненно расскажет во всех красках. Никита останется здесь, как и Шмальц, и они улетят… куда-нибудь. Только Юра, Дима, Олег, Юлик и Мотор. Они улетят в какую-нибудь глушь или найдут работу, встретят еще много интересных людей.

Они обязательно навестят Никиту потом, обязательно найдут новых друзей.

Юра приехал к ним: уставший, недовольный и злой. Он сказал, что не надо его встречать, ругался с кем-то, когда звонил им. Юлик понял, что безумно соскучился по своему капитану, потому сразу же крепко обнял его, когда тот показался в прихожей.

— О-Нешко, сука, — зашипел он, но обнял в ответ. — Меня два дня не было!

— Столько всего произошло за эти два дня, — хмыкнул Юлик. 

По-прежнему не отпускал. Юра сдался: расслабился и молча ждал, когда его отпустят, но Юлик ощущал, как восторженно быстро бьется сердце капитана — тот тоже скучал. За спиной Юлика так же громко стучало еще одно. Он тихо рассмеялся Юре в плечо, отпуская.

Юра принял смерть Шмальца не сразу. Сперва он разорался, что это тупая шутка, но потом как-то быстро сдался. В доме повисла мертвая тишина.

— Ну, он так жил, — заключил Юра, — хотя парень был хороший. Ебанутый, блять епта, но хороший.

Им нужно было ехать в полицию, но перед этим они решили навестить Шмальца. Юлик переживал снова и снова, задыхался всю дорогу, ощущая скорбь и всех тех, кто был вокруг. Юра сидел молча, ошарашенный неожиданными новостями. Никита отвела его подальше перед выходом и быстро о чем-то с ним поговорила, на что он тихо качал головой.

Но Юра успел рассказать им про суд. История была безумная, а капитан не умел опускать подробности. Он рассказал и про роды, и про нового мужа своей бывшей. Он запнулся в какой-то момент, кажется, хотел что-то еще рассказать, но потом продолжил историю, сообщив, что он долго стоял в очереди на посадку, поэтому и ругался. Олег накормил его; молчал весь обед, слушая, изредка что-то говорил. Утром Юлик чувствовал, как Друже о чем-то переживал, но его напряжение постепенно ушло, а сейчас и совсем пропало.

Им осталось навестить Шмальца, съездить в участок и можно было улетать. Юра сказал, что нашел им какую-то работу, пока торчал в порту. Значит, город они так и не посмотрят.

В этот раз поехали небольшой группой: Юлик, Олег и Юра. Дима страдал после вчерашнего вечера, Мотор не мог передвигаться без скрипа, а Никита решила остаться с ними. Они заказали пятиместку. Таксист попался молчаливый, за что хотелось сказать ему большое спасибо.

День был странный. Вечнопиздящий Юра молчал, Олег тоже как воды в рот набрал. Юлика потряхивало каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо группы у свежей горки земли. Возле одной из таких сидела молодая девушка и горько рыдала. Ее тоска была такая сильная, что у Юлика разболелась голова, поэтому он просто подошел и без спроса обнял ее, жестом отправляя Юру с Олегом дальше. Девушка ничего не сказала, прижалась к нему влажной щекой.

Юлик чувствовал, что ей нужно твердое горячее плечо. Обычно он не лез к другим, но у нее уже начиналась истерика. Да, это было невежливо, но он был бы рад, если бы его в такой ситуации успокоили хотя бы так. Он погладил ее по голове, и она начала потихоньку успокаиваться. Юлик взглянул на фото на могильном камне и год. Там была двадцатипятилетняя девушка. Ее эмоции утихали. Девушка подняла на него свои заплаканные глаза.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она. Юлик улыбнулся ей и нелепо протянул шоколадку. Она нахмурилась, сжимая батончик тонкими пальцами, а потом рассмеялась.

Шоколад и объятия способны сделать этот мир чуточку лучше.

Юлику казалось, что он разрушил особую атмосферу, когда вернулся к парням. Они стояли совсем близко друг к другу, и Юра что-то тихо рассказывал. Юлик смотрел на них со стороны и не мог сдержать улыбки. Они, кажется, сами ничего не понимали. Никита была права: каждый из них вел себя, как дитя. Дима стал неуправляемым, а Юра и Олег не могли просто сказать о простых вещах вслух. Юлика трясло от исходящей от них нежности, а потом он заметил венок на могиле Шмальца.

Это был самый большой ребенок из всех, и они за ним попросту не усмотрели. Вот итог. Юлик по-прежнему стоял в стороне, чтобы никому не мешать, смотрел на венок. Сейчас Шмальц мог налететь на него сзади, напугать каким-нибудь странным звуком, заорать, убежать дальше. О-Нешко тихо усмехнулся, когда в глазах защипало. Он проморгался. Ему начало казаться, что его глаза что-то колет, потому что он видел, как земля на могиле дергается, словно снизу кто-то лезет. Он мотнул головой, проморгался активнее.

Юра громко заорал, хватаясь за плечи Олега. Друже пятился назад, прижал к себе Юру за талию.

— Какого хуя, блять? — кричал Юра на все кладбище.

Из-под земли показалась рука. Юлика окатило сперва чужим страхом, а потом его пронзил собственный. Юра что-то завыл, когда показалась вторая рука.

— Пристрелите это! — взвизгнул капитан.

Юлику показалось, что он услышал, как хрустят ребра Юры, когда Олег стиснул его крепче. О-Нешко потянулся к стволу, который теперь таскал постоянно. Показалась макушка, а потом — лицо. Шмальц плевался землей и что-то невнятно бормотал.

— Ебаный зомби!

— Не ори, блять! — прохрипел Шмальц, когда выполз до плеч. — Себе в жопу свою пукалку засунь. Пидорасы, блять. Закопали. Ладно хоть, — он закряхтел, выталкивая себя по пояс, — ладно хоть гроб дешевый купили.

Юлик упал на задницу, так и не поднялся. Олег и Юра стояли, вцепившись друг в друга, до момента, пока Шмальц не попросил помочь ему. Олег осторожно подошел и протянул ему руку.

— Да не зомби я! — ответил Шмальц, вылезая полностью. Он отряхнулся, потянулся несколько раз. Костюм свисал из-за крупных шматков грязи. Его лицо было измазано, а волосы выглядели совсем ужасно. Но Шмальц был совершенно точно живой.

— Какого хуя? — повторил Хованский.

Шмальц посмотрел на них, нахмурился.

— Какой сегодня день?

— Чего, блять?

— Сколько я провалялся?

Юлик потерял дар речи. Юра мог орать и хлопать глазами. Народ вокруг собрался, глядя на восставшего из мертвых и его удивленных друзей. Воскресший Шмальц явно оживил здешнюю атмосферу.

— Двое суток почти, — ответил Олег.

— Пиз-дец, — выдохнул Шмальц. — Коронер объебанный был?

— Ты был мертв! — отозвался Юлик, попытался подняться.

Шмальц поморщился, пару раз присел и куда-то пошел.

— Мне нужно в душ, — сказал он, огляделся по сторонам.

Юра так и не отмер. Да и никто не пришел в себя, зависнув окончательно и бесповоротно. Шмальц развел руками, вопросительно посмотрел на них, как будто не произошло ничего сверхъестественного. Юлик слышал Шмальца, что казалось еще большим сумасшествием. Он бы подумал, что это групповая галлюцинация, но Шмальц абсолютно точно чувствовал. Он развернулся, дошел до Юры и коснулся его, ткнул пальцем прямо в желудок.

— У меня три сердца, — объяснил парень. — Ну, теперь уже два.

Ужасные, ужасные дни!

На корабле их уже ждали. Антон попрощался с ними заранее, потому что ему нужно было на работу. Оставался час до похода в участок, но Юлик как-то сразу решил, что теперь им оно нахер не надо.

Шмальц пояснил, что ударом в сердце его убить невозможно. Да, его обмен веществ и сердцебиение остановилось, но ровно до момента, пока не запустилось резервное сердце. Он не стал пояснять, как это работает, словно сам не понимал точно, поэтому пояснил простые вещи. В морге его, к счастью, абсолютно лениво решили не вскрывать должным образом, поэтому он очухался. После воскрешения Шмальц первым делом пошел в аптеку, где купил какие-то мутные колеса по не менее мутному рецепту. Накидался, запил таблетки водкой, которую купил в соседнем ларьке.

— Я его теперь боюсь, — поделился Юра.

Все были с ним солидарны.

Юлик даже не представлял, как объяснять это команде. Шмальц шел, и с него сыпались комья земли. В такси его в таком виде не пустили, поэтому он просто снял свой костюм и выкинул за тачку. В трусах, с длинным разрезом поперек груди, полностью объебанным его тоже не пустили. Тогда он сказал, что заплатит в три раза больше. Платить пришлось Юре.

Все было как во сне. Они доехали, косясь на Шмальца. Парни с ума сойдут. Реакция будет, как у Юры. Юлик так думал. Шмальц выполз из такси и двинул в сторону порта, говоря что-то про душ. Ему рассказали про чувака, который его убил. Юлик спросил, стоит ли приезжать и попросить, чтобы того выпустили. Шмальц ответил лаконично:  
— Пусть сидит, нахуй.

Ну, значит, пусть сидит.

Шмальц понял, что его с кем-то перепутали. Убийца пробормотал что-то вроде «Анжелика, ты это заслужила, сука», а потом пырнул Дану. Когда Шмальц стал трансформироваться в себя, называя его долбоебом, парень тут же убежал.

Юлик понял, что скучал по Маше, когда вошел на борт корабля. Стремительный встретил их тишиной, а потом к ним вышел Дима. Он увидел Шмальца и упал на пол, садясь на задницу.

— У меня три сердца. Пырнули не туда. Я не зомби, — быстро проговорил Шмальц и прошлепал в сторону душа.

— Че, блять?

Юлик пожал плечами и кивнул. Больше ему добавить было нечего. Он помог подняться ошарашенному брату, усадил его за стол. Пока Шмальц громко ругался по дороге, Юлик неожиданно для себя понял, что что-то подобное и стоило от него ожидать. Он тут же в голос расхохотался. Юра смотрел на него и крутил пальцем у виска.

— Оставляй вас после этого, — пробормотал он. — Ебанутые.

А Юлику стало так хорошо. Все оказались живы, Юра решил самую большую проблему своей жизни. У них была какая-то работа. Вокруг царили любовь и безумие, не дававшее расслабиться совсем. Возможно, это и было тем, что Юлик так долго искал.

За последнюю пару недель им ни разу не было скучно. Даже та неделя на орбите подарила им много интересного. Возможно, поэтому Юлик уже любил каждого: они столько говна вместе прошли, что иначе быть не могло. Быть может, потому он не мог так просто отпустить Никиту или Шмальца.

Он сел рядом с Димой. Ларин опустил ладонь на его колено и погладил, приводя в чувства. К ним вышла испуганная Никита, держащая в руках тяжелую сумку.

— Антихрист, — прошептала она.

— Нет, это просто наш Шмальц! — сказал Юлик, хихикая.

Это был их Шмальц. Их капитан только что орал, как резаный, и хватался за их Олега. Юлика распирало от эмоций. Их было так много, что он был готов в любой момент взорваться, испачкав стены их корабля своими мозгами.

— Люблю вас, ребят, — сказал он. Дима глядел на него еще более испуганно, чем на Шмальца.

— Ларин, вколи ему, блять епта, что-нибудь, — попросил Юра. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть, что угодно.

Никита встала посреди кают-компании. Она сказала, что ее уже ждет машина, потому решила попрощаться со всеми, но Шмальца ждать не могла. Юлик сразу перестал смеяться. Да, это была их Никита, которая приняла свое решение. Глаза зачесались. Стало совсем невесело. В коридоре что-то наебнулось с громким грохотом, когда Никита открыла рот, чтобы начать свою прощальную речь.

— О, кэп, проблема, — мелодично прервала их Маша. В эту же секунду кают-компания озарилась ярким теплым светом. — Ну, вы, кажется, уже в курсе. Нас облучают.

— Кто, нахуй? — Юра подлетел к иллюминаторам, за которыми виднелось самое яркое небо — небо Алтеи, посреди которого висел огромный блестящий пончик.

Юлик безумно хотел, чтобы что-то случилось, и Никита осталась. Хотел, чтобы у них все было хорошо. Хорошо! Свет постепенно становится холодным.

— Нам пизда.

Шмальц что-то проорал, а потом свет стал красным.


	7. Война в тишине

Их затянуло прямо в просторный ангар с белыми стенами, в котором стояло еще несколько небольших кораблей. Команда, как и Юлик, смотрела за всем этим молча — паниковать было уже слишком поздно. Огромный шлюз отсека с шипящим шелестом загерметизировался, и вперед, прямо в поле зрения их иллюминаторов вышел человек в маске и с большущей базукой переносного лазерного дезинтегратора. Юлик вспомнил, что подобное оружие было запрещено федерацией еще со времен голгофианских войн в прошлом веке, но, очевидно, этим парням было совсем похуй.

Человек сделал жест базукой в сторону, который можно было смело интерпретировать как «а ну все вышли быстро», и перехватил оружие поудобнее. Юра молча кивнул всем — им не пристало спорить с парнем с дезинтегратором в руках — и первым пошел к выходу из корабля. Юлик последовал за ним. Последним вышел сильно хромающий Мотор, и их повели к лифту.

Уже будучи в его кабине и ощущая, как их увлекает куда-то вверх по кораблю, сильно выше, чем был ангар, Юлик размышлял, каковы будут их шансы, если они вырубят своего провожатого прямо здесь и сейчас. Вроде как, весьма неплохие, если забрать у этого парня ключ-карту для управления лифтом. Он посмотрел на Олега и физически ощутил, что тот думает о том же. Только Друже продвинулся чуть дальше в своих размышлениях, поэтому незаметно мотнул головой. Что ж.

Юлик ощущал общий упадок духа и обреченность у всех, кроме Юры и Олега. Первый наивно верил во все светлое и доброе, что, возможно, еще оставалось в их таинственном похитителе, а второй уже принял свою судьбу и смирился, решив вести себя по ситуации и лишний раз не нервничать. Юлик искренне позавидовал его спокойной сосредоточенности. Олег будто услышал его мысли и аккуратно положил ладонь на его плечо. Стало чуть легче.

Белые двери разъехались перед ними, открывая вид на просторный помпезный зал с высокими потолками. Провожатый подталкивал их к выходу из лифта, поочередно тыча в спину дулом базуки. 

Юлик вышел и присмотрелся: это, очевидно, был какой-то тронный зал, потому что в дальнем его конце его стоял, собственно, трон, украшенный серебристо-платиновыми фарийскими лианами в натуральную величину. На троне кто-то сидел. Еще один человек — высокий и худой, одетый в черный костюм с серебристой вышивкой и мантией, — встречал их у лифта. У него были огромные глаза и темные волнистые волосы до плеч, в них блестело что-то смутно знакомое Юлику, похожее не то на корону, не то на венок. 

Тут парень совсем округлил и без того большие глаза, попятился, наступил себе на мантию и повалился бы на пол кубарем, если бы Юлик не успел его вовремя поймать, подхватив поперек туловища и под локоть. Парень вдруг схватился за живот. Серебристый венок слетел у него с головы, и Юлик моментально понял, что это было. 

Его окатило ураганом эмоций и переживаний: тут был и страх нескольких видов, внезапный стыд, странный трепет. Парень глянул ему в глаза и качнул головой. Юлик поставил его на ноги и только тогда осмыслил полученные данные. Ох. Ооох! Парень — или кто это, получается? — был в положении и чего-то страшно боялся.

Юлик поднял с пола венок — персефонианскую тиару, перебивающую мысленный поток и делающую его невозможным для восприятия чтеца — и протянул парню. Тот лишь благодарно кивнул, надел тиару обратно и сделал приглашающий жест по направлению к центру зала. 

Юлик кивнул Юре и вышел вперед, поведя команду за собой. Капитан благоразумно решил не вмешиваться сам в будущую беседу между сородичами. Второй человек тут же поднялся с трона, оказался еще выше парня в тиаре, неторопливо пошел в их сторону. Тиара на нем больше уже напоминала корону и была из золота, отлично сочетающегося с его ореховыми волосами.

Они встретились в центре зала. Парень в черном встал справа от другого. Тот оглядел их всех, задумчиво почесал короткую бороду, затем выдал совершенно спокойно:  
— Давайте поговорим.

Юлик медленно кивнул и ответил:  
— Посмотрим, что мы с вами можем обсудить, если вы, конечно, не собираетесь в нас палить лазерами или дезинтегрировать.

— Совсем не так представлял я наше с вами знакомство, — говорил парень, возвращаясь в центр зала. — Думал, персефонианцы не такие наглые.

Где-то за спиной Юлика тихо фыркнул Олег. Парень в короне сложил руки на груди и грозно глянул на Юлика. 

— Я Босс, кстати. Да, тот самый. — О-Нешко чувствовал, как команда сзади поежилась. — И кого я перед собой вижу: какие-то пидоры, киборг и женщина. Серьезно?

— Зачем мы тебе? — спросил Юлик тут же, когда Босс едва закончил. По его взгляду О-Нешко понял, что сородич ненавидит, когда его не слушают.

Босс пожал плечами так, будто сам не знал точного ответа на этот вопрос.

— Изначально мы хотели поймать только одного Олега, — все-таки ответил Босс, почесывая бороду. — Просто узнать хотели, как ему удалось Пашу Техника так довести. А потом Пемп у Магратеи пальнул в них случайно и подбил. Сорян, кстати. Нам и неловко стало, поболтать захотели — вот вы и здесь.

— То есть убивать нас не собираешься? — подал голос капитан Хованский. Юлик почувствовал дикую надежду, растущую в Юре с каждой секундой.

— Я подумаю, — протянул Босс. Надежда приостановила свой рост. — Но вообще вряд ли. Максимум отретконим вас на месяц-другой — фьюить — и нету воспоминаний. Надеюсь, ни у кого аллергии нет, а то будет полная амнезия.

Дима где-то совсем рядом пришел в ужас, Юлику тут же захотелось взять его за руку. Чего-то еще он не знал о брате, и это пугало.

— Ну, или можете просто отдать нам Друже и съебать, будто ничего не было, — вдруг предложил Босс, раскинув руки.

— Мы тебе его не отдадим и память себе тоже не дадим стереть, — Юлик обнаружил в себе внезапную смелость и ощутил, что команда поддерживает его.

— Ах, какой смелый маленький Юлик, — Босс улыбнулся и потянулся к своей голове, стал мучительно медленно снимать тиару. — Ну, давай тогда конкретно с тобой побеседуем при всех.

У Юлика тут же заболела голова. Со всех сторон на него налетел непонятный зловещий гул, будто он засунул голову в осиный улей. Все мысли спутались в один ком и слиплись. Юлик потянул руки к вискам.

«Эйоу, пидор», — раздалось эхом в его разом опустевшей черепной коробке. Босс смотрел на него и страшно улыбался, его губы не шевелились. «Ни разу не встречал достойного чтеца? Бедный Юлик.»

«Я только наполовину персефонианец», — подумал Юлик. У него в голове раздался довольно маниакальный хохот.

«Ну да, ну да. Ленивый ты хрен. Способности нужно развивать, тем более, когда у тебя есть предрасположенность. Мог бы стать таким же сильным, как и я, это чувствуется в тебе. Но нет: лень, неприятие себя и никчемный брат — вот весь ты.»

«Нет, я...»

«Все для него, — взгляд Босса быстро скользнул в сторону Димы и тут же вернулся к Юлику, — ты стал таким же никчемным. Ты одновременно и батина гордость и матушкино вечное разочарование, подумать только. Я, правда, не знаю, как таким ребенком вообще можно гордиться.»

«Я хороший человек, как и Дима.»

«Да, убеждай себя. Слабый-слабый Юлик. Честно говоря, я ожидал большего сопротивления, хоть какой-то интриги, а ты просто ничто. Просто послушай меня, вслушайся в мои слова.»

«Нет.»

«Да ты даже зачат был случайно — матушкина ошибка, батин фэйл. Никто из них тебя на самом деле никогда не любил. А брат, который даже не родной, всегда считал тебя дурачком и до сих пор вынужден опекать тебя, ты так его достал. Ты не можешь даже завести отношения с другим человеком, потому что ты закрытый и ограниченный и такой непостоянный, как маленький ребенок. Тебя такого никто никогда не полюбит. Да даже твоя так называемая «команда» не в восторге от тебя, потому что ты хуевый друг...»

Юлик схватился руками за голову и незаметно для самого себя опустился на пол на колени. Подсознательно он понимал тактику Босса — вытащить все постыдные воспоминания и ассоциации из глубин его памяти, раздуть их до невероятных величин и бросить ему же в лицо. Но он совершенно не знал, как этому противостоять. Мать действительно в один момент поставила на нем крест и решила не учить всяким ментальным стратегиям и тактикам, даже самообороне, решив, что сын никогда с этим не столкнется в своей жизни. Как бы она удивилась, увидев его сейчас.

Гул в ушах нарастал и становился уже почти нестерпимым, как будто выла целая планета, а Юлик был ее ядром. Голова раскалывалась на части, пока в ней водили хоровод его комплексы, усиленные могущественным чтецом мыслей раз в тысячу. Юлик уже даже не слышал, как скрипят его зубы. Возможно, со стороны это все смотрится крайне комично, ребята наверняка недоумевают, наблюдая, как он молча мучается, пока на него странно улыбается Босс.

Да, кстати, ребята. Его команда, всегда поддерживающая и помогающая. Люди, которые почти сразу стали ему хорошими друзьями. Юлик с трудом сейчас мог слышать их эмоции, заглушаемый плотным фоном Босса, но ощущал, что они все за него ужасно переживают. Потому что на самом деле он хороший друг.

«Да ну, бред какой-то», — ответил Юлик, вскинув взгляд на Босса и отняв руки от висков. Тот лишь недоуменно поднял брови. «Пусть я и слабый чтец и неважный представитель персефонианцев, ленивый и нетренированный, но друг я уж точно не плохой. Но я выкупил твою тактику, она почти эффективна.»

«И как ты сможешь мне противостоять, если я в любой момент могу раздуть твои страхи до полного сумасшествия?» — быстрый взгляд, снова руки, складываемые на груди — оборонительный жест. 

От этого внезапного осознания Юлик почувствовал мгновенный прилив сил. Гул становился тише, будто осиное гнездо отодвинули от него.

«Не-а, не можешь. — Юлик улыбнулся и медленно поднялся с колен. — Ты уже на пределе своих возможностей, иначе я бы молил о пощаде». Теперь у него была хоть какая-то защита от атак.

«Какой ты самонадеянный парень, пиздец. Я ведь могу продолжать это вечно.» 

«Как и я.» 

«Скучно», — Босс рассмеялся вслух, и Юлика наконец отпустило.

— Дима, — вдруг позвал Босс громко, Юлик почувствовал спиной, как встрепенулся его брат. — Пойдем с тобой поболтаем наедине.

— Тебе же Олег был нужен? — несмело начал Ларин. 

— А я с тобой побазарить захотел, с нашим сладким Друже всегда успею, никуда он отсюда не свалит, — Босс протянул руку в сторону Димы и зловеще улыбнулся. В другой он немного нервно мял свою золотую тиару. — Пойдем.

— Может, лучше не надо? — попросил Юлик, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, но Босс мгновенно выкупил его опасения за брата. Он хитро ухмыльнулся. Юлика окатило его уверенностью, и она была сильнее обычного мимолетного дуновения чужой энергии.

— Не ссыте, живым верну, — заверили его, и Ларина подтолкнули вперед дулом базуки. У Димы подкашивались ноги. Его Юлик также чувствовал чуть ярче, и это тоже было вполне объяснимо слишком большим потрясением.

Босс по-хозяйски обнял Диму за плечи и увел куда-то в соседний зал. Юлик осел на пол.

Живым-то может и вернет, но в каком ментальном состоянии будет его брат? Персефонианцы, особенно такие сильные, как Босс, легко могли свести с ума одним взглядом, одним мысленным выпадом. Им ничего не стоило разворотить чужие мозги, и, да, тогда жертва фактически оставалась живой. У Юлика до сих пор гудела голова и кололо в кончиках пальцев. Видимо, их действительно не хотели убивать, раз Босс так легко отпустил его, но было непонятно, зачем ему еще и Дима.

Юлик вернулся к своим и взглянул на Олега. Тот тяжело дышал и смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылись Босс и Ларин. Ему было стыдно, он жалел о чем-то и побаивался, но не подавал вида. На поверхности его эмоций осталась решительность и толика смелости, искра зарождающейся ярости. Он знал этих людей, поэтому понимал, что Диме могло быть несладко.

Стены были массивные, крепкие, поэтому Юлик ничего оттуда не слышал. Он подумал, что любовник Босса не похож на персефонианца, хотя и был таким же высоким. Тот недолго постоял, а потом, тяжело хмыкнув, уселся на трон, сразу же развалился в нем, стекая куда-то набок. Не нужно было уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, что ему ужасно скучно. Юлик размышлял о том, что, возможно, стоило с ним поговорить, но парень не выражал никакого желания вести беседы. А еще ему, кажется, было нехорошо. Он уместил ладонь на животе, и Юлик ахнул про себя.

Нет, этот парень точно другой расы, но какой? И зачем ему тогда тиара? Юлик мог понять их, будто у Пемпа способности, но их ведь не было. Логика сохранялась, будь он полукровкой, и Юлик пришел к выводу, что все именно так.

Пока он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и безжалостно буравил пол в тяжелых раздумьях, им вернули Диму. Босс шел за ним и тихо посмеивался, а Ларин был мертвецки бледным. Он подошел к ним неровной походкой, дошел до Юлика и въебал пощечину. О-Нешко схватился за щеку, ошарашено отошел от брата. Тот был зол.

— Потом поговорим, — выплюнул Дима. Босс раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Такие вы забавные, — выдохнул он, подошел к Пемпу, шепнул ему что-то. Тот цокнул и закатил глаза, на что Босс еще раз рассмеялся, но тише. Он посмотрел на их жалкую кучку, вытянул длинный палец, указывая на всех одновременно. Босс сощурился, в итоге остановил палец: Юрец!

Послышался тихий вымученный стон. Юра обреченно вышел вперед. Олег крепко сжал губы, хотел что-то сказать, но не успел. Юлик подошел к Диме.

— Что там?

Дима был одновременно зол и расстроен. Он не переставал хмуриться, совсем не хотел обсуждать это. Юлик даже не представлял, что Босс творил на этих персональных собеседованиях, за что Юлику так прилетело. Босс выцеплял их по очереди и беседовал лично. Почему-то стало казаться, что Босс хотел их рассорить. Но зачем?

— Дим, — тихо позвал Юлик еще раз.

— Ты самый близкий для меня человек, — начал Ларин. Юлик замер. — У меня нет от тебя никаких секретов. Но… — он мотнул головой. Юлик его совершенно не понимал. — Почему ты не говорил мне про родителей?

Юлик почему-то сразу подумал, что понял, о чем сейчас говорил Дима. Он потянулся, чтобы обнять брата, но Ларин отшатнулся в сторону, вытянув руки вперед.

— Это же неправда, да? — не успокаивался Дима.

Он был в шоке, испугался, по-настоящему надеялся, что это все ложь. Но Юлик знал слишком многое и не говорил брату, считая, что ему не стоит знать лишнего. Дима был из тех, кто обязательно вляпался бы. Юлик не видел Диму в работе отца, не хотел, чтобы его брат ушел с головой в такую сферу деятельности. Криминал не для Ларина.

— Я думал, что так будет лучше, — ответил Юлик.

— А меня спросить не пробовал?

Юлик ответил честно, хоть и не так, как Дима бы хотел. Он ответил так, как считал нужным, а врать брату дальше — в разы хуже. Юлик реально думал, что так будет лучше, что Диме не нужно знать, в каких условиях погибла его мать. Дима мог начать винить в этом отца, а отец не был виноват.

— Давай потом обсудим, хорошо? — попросил О-Нешко. Он смог взять брата за руку, но тот лишь мотал головой. Юлик сдался, решив, что им лучше это пережить сейчас, а потом спокойно поговорить. Нужно было оставаться рассудительными и спокойными.

Юлик отошел от Димы, чтобы подойти к ребятам. Пока он говорил с братом, Пемп устроился совсем удобно и во что-то играл, быстро щелкая пальцами по кнопкам портативной приставки. Они его не интересовали. Он мог просто уйти, но почему-то продолжал сидеть с ними, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Возможно, он все-таки наблюдал за ними, но своим способом. Пемп молчал и казался безучастным, но на деле мог внимательно следить за каждым их движением. Юлик хотел прочитать его, но слышал лишь своих ребят и охрану.

Олег поймал Юлика за рукав, подтянул ближе.

— Что там? — спросил Друже. — О чем он с тобой говорил?

— Семейные проблемы, — коротко ответил Юлик.

— Да я про Босса спрашиваю.

Олег был обеспокоен чем-то, поглядывал на Диму. Ларин решил побыть один, отошел от всех, чтобы ему не задавали лишних вопросов.

— Мне кажется, он хочет нас рассорить, — решил О-Нешко. 

Пока все сводилось именно к этому. Босс говорил ему, что парни считали его никчемным, а потом что-то наговорил Диме. Ларин ни разу не позволял себе ударить брата, никогда даже не сомневался в нем.

— Возможно, — Олег подтянул ближе Шмальца и Никиту, подозвал Диму, но тот на них не смотрел. Юлик ощущал, что Друже опять собирался извиняться за то, в чем он не виноват.

— Не верьте ему так просто, — сразу сказал Юлик, не давая Олегу начать. — Он захочет вытащить все дерьмо из вашей головы. И он это сделает.

— Ну, раз хочет, — хохотнул Шмальц, — он это получит.

Юлика не нравилось, как Шмальц смеялся и смотрел. Он так и не успел добежать до ванны, поэтому стоял в грязной рубашке и трусах. Его хитрый сумасшедший взгляд пугал. Отлично!

— Устанет копать, — согласилась Никита. 

Олег молча кивнул. Юлик понимал, что конкретно с Друже Босс станет копать сильнее и глубже в любом случае. У Юлика были силы как-то сопротивляться, но ребята так не умели. Хотелось верить в безумие Шмальца и глубокий опыт Никиты, как внушала доверие и стойкость Олега.

Пемп играл, пару раз взглянул в сторону выхода из зала. Юры не было уже давно, и все начали переживать. Парень сменил позу, закинув ноги на подлокотник, совсем забил на окружающих. Он иногда откладывал приставку, чтобы вслушаться, щурился, потом возвращался к игре. Юлик смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, какого хуя от них хотят. Он не заметил, как начал открыто зависать, глядя на любовника того самого Босса. Пемп заметил это, перевел взгляд на О-Нешко, вопросительно нахмурился.

У Юлика голова болела с тех пор, как он беседовал с Боссом, но сейчас боль потихоньку отступала. Он слышал ребят, ощущал их эмоции непривычно ярко. Он уже не понимал, где чужие, а где — его собственные. Он отвернулся, чтобы не пялиться, а то мало ли что о нем могли подумать. Юры долгое время не было, и даже Пемп начал раздраженно щелкать суставами. Юлик хотел подойти и спросить его, что происходит, когда услышал тихий высокий голос.

— Блять, Игорь, пидорас, — сказал Пемп, ранее предпочитая молчать. — Какого хуя он там делает?

— Интересно, если вы сами не знаете, что задумал ваш король, — грустно рассмеялся Юлик, не глядя. Игорь, значит. Уебок этот Игорь.

— За словами следи, — ответили ему тут же.

— Огромный корабль и гены не дают ему право вертеть нами, как он хочет, — не выдержал Юлик, посмотрел на Пемпа.

Кто-то ощутимо ткнул О-Нешко в плечо — видимо, чтобы заткнулся, но у него говно кипело. Он скинул тяжелую руку Олега с плеча, развел руками. Пемп странно истерично рассмеялся, задыхаясь. Больной, что ли? Он хохотал, обнимая рукой плоский живот, уткнулся лбом в спинку трона, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы. Ебанутый. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Юлика в упор.

— Да что? — удивился Юлик. Пемп опять рассмеялся.

Юлик только сейчас обратил внимание на его руки и голову. Волосы разметались по плечам, парень ржал. В его руке была та самая тиара.

— Какого хуя?..

«Игорь сильно тебя потрепал», — ответили ему, не размыкая губ. 

Пемп смотрел на него, улыбаясь. Юлик не понял. Он вообще ничего не понял. Неужели, Пемп был персефонианцем или таким сильным полукровкой? Трансуха, что ли? Он схватил свою приставку, но тиару обратно не вернул. Юлику стало неловко. То есть теперь этот хуй будет читать его мысли? Ему стало настолько скучно, что он решил развлечься таким образом?

— Он с тобой разговаривал? — спросила Никита.

— Мне кажется, та тиара не давала ему слышать нас, — тихо ответил Юлик, будто это кому-то мешало. — И он ее снял.

— Я не умею контролировать мысли, — страшно прошептал Шмальц.

— Никто не умеет…

Пемп посмотрел на них, хихикнул и продолжил играть. Он почти увлеченно играл, перестал как-либо смотреть на них. Юлик несколько раз осекался, думая нехорошие вещи, а Пемп все играл. Юлик нечаянно послал его, потом — Босса. Извинился.

«Я вообще-то не Пемп, а Пимп, — ответили ему, — Это все Игорь… И, да, за что ты извиняешься?»

Его голос был как будто откуда-то из-под воды. Юлик тряхнул головой, затем повертел ей, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я, конечно, люблю, когда смотрят, но это… — Шмальц говорил тихо, но в зале с голыми стенами его было отлично слышно.

В смысле, за что? Юлик пресек мысль о том, где он посылает всех нахуй, понял, что, стараясь не думать об этом, думает еще сильнее. Опять извинился. Пимп отложил приставку, развел руками.

«Ты меня пугаешь», — услышал Юлик.

По голове словно били молотком. Юлик сел у стены, стиснул виски, помассировал. Каков пиздец…

— Юлик-Юлик, — заволновалась Никита. — Эти пидоры совсем его довели… Ой, блять, они же меня услышат.

— Тебя все слышат, — уныло ответил Юлик. 

Никита удивленно вздохнула, села рядом на корточки и зашептала в самое ухо:  
— Я не говорила вслух.

О-Нешко проморгался, поднял голову. Комната плыла, но он зацепился взглядом за трон, на котором сидел все тот же Пимп и все так же хихикал. Юлика это бесило. Его бесило все: эти стены, эти эмоции, которые сводили его с ума, которых стало слишком много, этот хохот, какие-то слова, слышимые сквозь толстый слой обеспокоенности. Он тихо застонал, стукнулся затылком о стену. В ушах гулко шумело, и он понял, что вырубается, а потом все разом выровнялось. Его отряхнули, сажая ровно, надавали по щекам, схватили за волосы, больно потянули. Юлик распахнул глаза, словно проснулся после долгой веселой ночи. Перед глазами оказалось обеспокоенное лицо Пимпа.

— Игорь, блять, — прошептал он уже реально вслух.

Юлик не понял, как долго так сидел. Гул притих настолько, что совсем пропал. Пимп долго смотрел на него своими огромными глазами, мягко держал за щеки. Кто-то поднес стакан воды и какую-то таблетку.

— Не буду я пить это, — сдавленно пробурчал Юлик. Вдруг это какая-то хуйня вроде реткона или яд.

— Да пей, блять! Это обезбол.

— Не нужен мне никакой обезбол.

Юлик коснулся своей макушки, нащупывая что-то холодное и гладкое. Он потянулся, чтобы вытащить это, но ему больно дали по рукам. Пимп одной рукой держал его щеку, а второй сжимал стакан и таблетки. Юлик поднял голову, увидев рядом Никиту и Диму с такими же выражениями лица.

В ушах уже не стучало. Юры все не было, а Пимп был опасно близко. Они могли взять его в заложники или сделать что-нибудь, но он спокойно подошел, бил его по щекам, не давал вырубиться, и не переставал пихать под нос эти сраные таблетки.

— Или пей сейчас, или потом не проси, — настоял Пимп. Юлик мотнул головой. — Ну и хуй с тобой, — он встал, отряхивая колени. — Тиару хотя бы не снимай. Не хватало нам, чтоб ты тут сдох посреди зала.

Юлик поморщился. Он ничего не слышал, кроме высказанных вслух слов. Пимп ушел, зато его место заняла Никита, села рядом и схватила за плечи.

— Этот как будто нормальный, — заключила она. — А ты, по-моему, нет.

Юлик какое-то время так и сидел. В голове было непривычно пусто, словно оттуда выбили все лишнее. Стало даже страшно, но потом к ним вернулся Юра. Он смотрел на них огромными глазами: сперва на Олега, а потом увидел еле живого Юлика.

— Что тут произошло?

Ему что-то ответили. Юлик не понимал, как себя чувствует Юра, и это пугало, это его разбудило. Он сел ровно, задев рукой прохладный стакан с водой. Пимп, вопреки всем словам, оставил и воду, и таблетки. Юлик попробовал настроиться на волну, поймать хотя бы Юру. Тихо. Он вспомнил про тиару, которая, как оказалось, работала в обе стороны: не позволяла читать и не давала слышать тебя. Дима неожиданно оказался перед ним, пощелкал пальцами перед глазами.

— Я в порядке, — тут же ответил Юлик.

— Почему так долго? — спросили уже Юру. 

Хованский отмахнулся, решив не обсуждать произошедшее. Да, Босс выуживал все, что не стоило доставать. Дима уже пришел в себя, возможно, потрясенный приступом брата, а вот Юра ходил загадочный.

— Пемп, блять, будь гостеприимным, — послышался Босс, от голоса которого обычно все нервно вздрагивали. Тот же Пимп был куда приятнее, не заставлял трястись от любого слова. Босс вышел в зал, посмотрел сперва на них, потом — на любовника. — Это че за хуйня?

Они что-то тихо обсуждали. Босс сперва шепотом орал, потом как-то быстро сдался. Он махнул рукой, решив не спорить.

— Похуй. Мне нужен перекур, — уже громче застонал Игорь. Пимп что-то сказал ему, и Босс сразу расцвел, широко довольно улыбаясь. Ебанутые.

Босс свалил, ничего не сказав. Он же понимал, что они могут пообщаться, понять его стратегию, или ему тупо было похуй? Хотя Юра не особенно хотел говорить. Даже Дима попытался что-то спросить у него, но тот отмахнулся.

— Он все знает. Блять епта, все, — лишь ответил Хованский. Через пару минут и он отмер, подошел к Юлику. — С тобой-то что?

— Кукухой отъехал, — сказал Шмальц. — Ладно хоть вовремя в реальность вернули.

— Дичайший мужик. — Видимо, было сказано про Босса. Да, дичайший совершенно ебанутый. — Он припомнил мне больную печень. И развел на разговор про…— Юра осекся и отвел взгляд. Юлик почему-то догадывался, про что.

— Про нас спрашивал? Про Олега особенно, наверное, — Никита качала головой. — Он что-то хочет, но непонятно, что именно.

Босс вернулся и даже не стал тянуть время. Забрал Олега. Юлик предполагал, что Олега оставят на конец, но почему-то он выбрал его сейчас. Друже тоже пошел за ним спокойно, не сопротивлялся. Сейчас О-Нешко не слышал его, но по лицу видел, что тот настроился серьезно.

Пимп вновь забил на них. Юра пропадал дольше Димы, а с Олегом, вероятно, беседа будет еще дольше. Парень в который раз коснулся живота. Юлик вспомнил, что ощутил, когда Пимп упал, как он хватался за живот ровно так же, но в присутствии Босса держал руки по швам. Мог ли Босс не знать, что его любовник в положении? Срок был маленький, и Пимп наверняка снимал тиару, когда они оставались вдвоем, но могло же быть так, что Босс не знал? И зачем тогда Пимп скрывал это? Может, отец кто-то другой?

Юлик, очнувшись, раскрутил целую теорию. С этим можно было работать. Он мог шантажировать Пимпа — тот очевидно имел большое влияние на Игоря. Они так мило ругались, а потом Босс — да, тот самый, — спокойно пошел ему на уступки. Юлик усмехнулся от мысли, что этот суровый страшный персефонианиц — каблук. Причину, из-за которой они ругались, Юлику тоже было не понять, но он мог же…

Руки сами потянулись к тиаре. Да, возможно, он поступал, как конченый идиот, но он хотел добыть хоть какое-то преимущество. Им нужен был козырь, ведь иначе ими можно было вертеть только так, что Босс и делал. У них не было нихуя, и они не могли с этим ничего поделать. А Юлик мог. Он тихонько снял тиару и посмотрел на Пимпа, который тут же посмотрел на него в ответ.

Как он видел вообще?

«Ты идиот?» — сразу спросил Пимп. Голова не гудела, но его Юлик слышал почти четко.

«Возможно, — Юлик пожал плечами, стараясь думать конкретно в сторону Пимпа, и тот, казалось услышал его. — А тебя не тошнит?»

Парень вдруг поставил игру на паузу и уставился на него. Определенно все слышал. Но как?

«Ты ведь не персефонианец: наши мужики беременеть не умеют, насколько я знаю. — Юлик сощурился, а глаза Пимпа наоборот округлились. — Но как ты тогда меня слышишь?»

Юлика действительно волновало это. Он покрутил в руках тиару, а затем снова поднял взгляд на собеседника. Тот тяжело вздохнул, снова уместив ладонь на животе, затем легонько улыбнулся.

«Для невербальной беседы достаточно одного чтеца, поверь мне.»

Юлик вздрогнул и застыл на месте. Чтеца?

«Да, ты чтец. Не так уж это и сложно, если практиковать, знаешь. Сейчас ты просто, типа, высылаешь свои мысли мне, проецируешь их мне в голову.» — Пимп почесал подбородок, размышляя еще о чем-то, либо формулируя дальнейшее. Видимо, лицо Юлика показалось ему совсем сложным и он продолжил. «Могу немного просветить тебя в теме, если ты обещаешь не говорить Игорю об этом». 

О-Нешко безо всякой задней мысли кивнул.

«Тогда внимай. — Он снова тихо вздохнул. — У мысли много слоев и подтекстов, и все зависит от того, как глубоко тебя пускают. Например, я сейчас хочу, чтобы ты меня услышал, а если я буду сильно против, то ты мало что разберешь из общего потока. В основном, мысли быстрые, предикативные и никак не структурированные. Разбирать их — как раз твоя задача.»

Юлик медленно кивнул. Пока все было достаточно понятно и сильно похоже на то, что говорила ему матушка в свое время.

«Практиковаться надо, — продолжил Пимп. — С братом попробуй или с партнером, кто пустит в свое сознание. Тут такое: на словах — одно, а на деле может совсем другое выйти.» 

Тут Пимп остановился и вновь задумался над тем, что Юлик не мог слышать, заерзал на троне, устраиваясь теперь под другим углом и закидывая ноги на подлокотник. 

Тут послышался какой-то шум и тяжелые шаги нескольких человек. Юлик отвернулся от Пимпа и устремил взгляд в направлении шагов. В их сторону шли два человека — Юлик пока не видел их, четко различил усталость одного и злобу другого. Они наконец показались из-за угла и Юлик ахнул — это были урфийские гномы! Матушка рассказывала ему легенды про них в детстве, но Юлик никогда еще не видел их вживую.

Гномы несли большие круглые подносы с чайником, чашками и какими-то десертами. Завидев маленьких гуманоидов, Юра хрюкнул от смеха, и Дима тоже прыснул. Юлик закатил глаза.

«Игорь тоже угорал, хех».

— Босс заказывал чай. Мы принесли, — пробасил темненький усталый гном.

Пимп жестом пригласил их присесть на небольшой, но очень помпезный трехместный диван недалеко от трона — других мест для сидения в зале не было, поэтому пришлось притиснуться друг к другу поближе. Странно это вообще: сначала в них тычут дезинтегратором, а потом угощают чаем. Юлик не располагал должным настроением: хотелось только спать. Он остался сидеть на месте, чтобы не мешать ребятам и продолжать находиться как можно дальше от них.

— Отморозишь же мужское достоинство, — предупредила Никита, — на полу сидеть.

— А там уже нечего, — хохотнул Шмальц. Совсем расслабились, сука.

Пимп смотрел на них как на идиотов.

«Реально, поднялся бы», — согласился он. Юлик отмахнулся.

В отличие от Босса, Пимп был куда приятнее. Желание шантажировать его как-то отпало само собой. Захотелось подружиться с ним. Парень позаботился о нем, не лез с лишними вопросами. Он просто сидел у себя, играл во что-то, иногда общался с Юликом. Он казался слишком хорошим для этого конченого.

Часов в зале не было, а про свои Юлик как-то забыл. Кто-то говорил, что Юры не было минут сорок, если не больше. Капитан немного очухался, все поглядывал на смешных гномов, пока те накрывали на стол. Они перебирали маленькими пальчиками, напряженно разливая чай.

Шмальц тоже смотрел на них почти с восхищением. Он поймал одного из гномов и притянул к себе, на что тот с силой дал ему локтем по яйцам.

— Какой злой малой, — прохрипел Шмальц. Юра подавился чаем, громко хохоча на весь зал.

Вот теперь их похищение выглядело как какой-то хитрый план. Только последним пунктом в нем могло быть их убийство. Юлика начинало немного штормить, потому что он не умел контролировать поток чужих мыслей. Он слышал столько всего, и от этого голова шла кругом, поэтому надел тиару обратно, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Шмальц все воевал с гномами, за что получил еще и от сидящей рядом Никиты. Пимп скучающе наблюдал.

Оставалось лишь гадать, что Боссу от них надо было. Юлик вспомнил, что изначально им предложили спокойно поговорить, но потом он сам же и начал быковать. Да, некрасиво вышло. Возможно, сиди он тогда тихо, их давно бы отретконили и отправили на корабль. Возможно, Босс просто забрал бы Олега, стер его у них из памяти, и никто бы даже не вспомнил про какого-то Друже. Босс и сейчас мог так сделать, но как минимум сейчас Юлик и вся команда помнили Олега, были на Ноа. Дима и Юра общались с Боссом, а Юлик — с Пимпом. Юлик даже успел почти что помереть.

Шмальц прекратил свои попытки спиздить себе гнома, а те больше не дрались. Пимп мягко улыбался, иногда срываясь на истерический хохот. Юлик проморгался, глядя на команду. Сейчас он мог предположить, что ребята расслабились. Слишком. Юлик резко вскочил. Босс самостоятельно устроил это чаепитие, пока в соседней комнате сидел их Олег. Босс, сумасшедший персефонианец, из доброты душевной предложил им попить чай с плюшками. Юлик встретился взглядом с Димой, который странно сощурился.

— А что за чай? — издалека начал Юлик.

— Да не ссы, не отравлено, — пробубнил Юра, — это я попросил нам пожрать дать. С утра нихуя не ел.

Юлик охуел еще сильнее. С каких это пор Юра что-то просит у Босса. Он осторожно снял тиару, чтобы попробовать побеседовать с Юрой, как ему в голову ворвался знакомый голос.

«Нет, ты совсем ебанутый?» — вежливо спросил его Пимп.

«Мне надо», — начал Юлик, но не знал, как объяснить своему, по сути, врагу, что именно ему надо от друга. Пимп рассмеялся. Его мысленный смех звучал чуть лучше.

«Игорь же сказал, что мы не будем вас убивать», — ответил парень.

«А вдруг он передумал?» — спросил Юлик.

«Не посоветовавшись со мной?»

У Юлика так и вырывалось его предположение о том, кто тут вообще главный. Возможно, боссом здесь был далеко не Босс, но тогда возникало много вопросов вроде тех, почему Пимп так мило беседует с ним, насколько эта пара могла напиздеть им и, в таком случае, зачем это делала. Вопросов было невероятно много, и Юлик не мог ответить ни на один из них. Ему следовало прощупать почву, спросить что-то такое, что могло бы помочь решить ему хотя бы часть этих самых проблем.

«Почему не рассказываешь?» — спросил Юлик. Пимп его явно не понял, на что О-Нешко кивнул на его живот.

«Почему тебя это так интересует? Тоже планируешь?» — Пимп явно смеялся над ним.

Ничего внятного он так и не ответил. Юлику не нравилось это состояние, когда им крутят, а сам он может только хлопать глазками. Но он уловил мимолетный страх — легкий, тут же подавленный показной уверенностью. Нихуя Босс не знал. О-Нешко улыбнулся сам себе, и Пимп понял его.

«Отъебись», — произнес одними губами Пимп.

«А чего не расскажешь? Я думаю, он был бы рад».

Юлик посмотрел на своих, от которых шел шум прямиком в голову. Тяжело, когда вокруг так много людей. Дима все-таки притронулся к еде, но ел неторопливо. Юра спорол все, что попало ему на тарелку. Видимо, совсем изголодался.

Олега не было невероятно долго, и это было логично, ведь не просто же так его искали. Юлик рассудил, что не стоит переживать, но ровно до момента, пока не посмотрел на часы. Друже пропал аж на сорок пять минут. Пимп как будто уснул, затих. Юра залип в коммуникатор, что-то быстро печатая. Шмальц что-то шептал Диме, на что глаза Ларина становились все шире и шире.

И тут к Юлику подсел Мотор. Киборг был настолько молчалив, что О-Нешко подумал, что того вообще не было рядом. Стало неловко. Мотор сел ближе, позвал, чтобы что-то тихонько сказать.

— Ты, наверняка, мог не заметить, но у меня слух несколько другой, — сказал киборг. Юлик напрягся. Неужели их хотели наебать? — Здесь немного военных — лишь личная охрана, но я слышал, как парни переговаривались. Они подозвали резервные силы на какой-то спутник. У меня не работает навигатор. Где мы вообще?

Юлик попробовал посмотреть на свой коммуникатор, но тот не работал, словно здесь повсюду стояли глушилки.

— Ты не дергайся, — прошептал Мотор. — Не факт, что дело в нас. У этих отморозков могут быть и другие враги. Просто надо быть хоть как-то готовыми к пальбе, если она начнется.

Пимп не выглядел так, словно их могут в любой момент убить. Он был чрезвычайно спокоен. Юлик подумал, что ему срочно нужно поговорить с Олегом, потому что тот уж точно знает этих ребят лучше. Но Олега все не было. Было бы хорошо, отпусти их просто так, но что-то мешало Юлику успокоиться. Еще и Мотор нагнал жути.

Охрана о чем-то переговаривалась. Юлик вспомнил, что в беседе с Пимпом были задействованы лишь его способности, поэтому решил попробовать подслушать. Мотор сказал, что этих не слышит — они далеко. О-Нешко настроился, перебарывая тошноту и легкое головокружение. Ни черта не понял.

Он мог вновь обратиться к Пимпу, но почему-то казалось, что Юлику он больше не ответит. Он как-то разом испугался за себя и команду, попытался настроиться на Пимпа, но неожиданно для себя оказался невероятно истощен. К счастью, в этот момент в дверях показался Олег.

Может, хоть он прояснит ситуацию?

Никто не станет защищать заложников в случае столкновения двух крупных кораблей. Босс забьет на них, захочет защитить лишь себя и своего любовника. Нахуя они им? Олег направлялся к ребятам, но Юлик успел позвать его. Друже кивнул, подошел.

— Дай человеку пожрать, сука! — грозно отчитал его Босс. — И верни Пемпу эту хуйню!

Юлику сразу стало неловко. Босс сейчас напоминал его мать, которая порой становилась строже. Игорь опять говорил с Пимпом. Было видно, что устали все, и Олег доказывал это, тяжело падая рядом с О-Нешко. Пимп что-то быстро ответил Боссу и тот махнул рукой.

— Рептилоид, на выход! — громко позвал Босс. Шмальц свалил, страшно хихикая. Вот где сейчас будет весело.

Юлик объяснил Олегу всю ситуацию, решив, что это важнее, чем любые другие вопросы. Да, Друже только что болтал с Боссом больше часа, однако, он был жив и вполне здоров, а убить их могли в любое время.

— Куда, говоришь, вызывали? — спросил их Олег.

— Ребек, — ответил Мотор. Олег сперва задумался, вспоминая, а потом как-то странно криво ухмыльнулся.

— Знаю, — кивнул Друже. Его улыбка всегда успокаивала, внушала доверие. — Мы там в лазертаг играли. Только лазеры там настоящие.

Юлик представил, как его задницу поджаривают. Пиздец.

— Военные соревнуются там периодически, — продолжил Олег. — Меня позвали смотреть, но я ввязался играть. Узнал, что игра смертельная, когда мне в руку попали, — он закатал рукав футболки, показывая небольшой шрам на плече. — Сдался. Решил, что лучше уйду с позором, но живой.

— Они потащат нас играть? — высоко спросил Юлик. Сейчас его волновало лишь это. Олег вновь тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет, скорее всего, ребята искали себе соперников или команду.

— Вообще, да, как будто так и звучало, — закивал Мотор.

Юлику казалось, что он реально сейчас родит прямо здесь. Заебали! Его пугали и доводили по очереди, и мозг уже не выдерживал. Его трясло. Олег, видимо, заметил это, потому что надел ему на голову тиару и пододвинул непочатый стакан воды.

Шмальц влетел в зал с максимально безумной улыбкой. Босс бежал за ним, яростно швырнул в него ботинок, но промахнулся. Пимп вскочил с места, подлетел к нему.

— Я хочу забыть это, — жалобно сказал он Пимпу. — А тебя я чтобы вообще больше никогда в жизни не видел! Пидор.

Беседа с ним заняла меньше десяти минут.

Шмальц сел обратно, и Дима недовольно протянул ему пару смятых купюр. Шмальц довольно запихал деньги в нагрудный карман. Они еще поспорить успели? Пока Юлик тут сходил с ума, эти двое делали ставки? Олег собирался встать и подойти к другим. Он был спокоен, как всегда, но сейчас совершенно не переживал, что чувствовалось ранее. Вероятно, разговор прошел хорошо.

Пимп увел Босса куда-то, где, видимо, прочистил ему мозги, поскольку, вернувшись, Игорь вновь позвал «рептилоида». Пимп поймал его за рукав и мотнул головой, глядя огромными глазами. Босс его понял, скривился и пригласил Никиту.

Юлик знал несколько способов очистки памяти. С одним он столкнулся лично. После развода Дима немного слетел с катушек, и в один день Юлик нашел его чуть живого на полу на кухне. Ларин лежал безвольной тушей, закатив глаза. Юлик с силой пропихнул ему в рот два пальца, заставляя прочистить желудок, а потом вызвал скорую. Оказалось, Дима решил забыться и купил нелегальный реткон — таблетки, способные удалить определенный кусок памяти. Ему сказали, как это работает, как выбрать дозу. Врачи сообщили, что его тупо наебали и это был какой-то дешевый синтетик, а реткона вообще не существует. Ходили слухи, что федерация изобрела такие колеса, однако, скорее всего это было ложью. Юлик догадывался, что таблетки существовали, но так легко достать их было нельзя.

Судя по тому, как быстро вернулся Босс, Юлик подумал, что здесь был применен еще один метод. Тоже нелегальный в какой-то степени. Какие-то программисты изобрели видеоролик, способный загипнотизировать зрителя, а потом усовершенствовали его до того, что можно было еще и лишить человека памяти. Юлик не понимал, как именно он воздействует на мозг. Те ребята завирусили ролик, отправляя через почту определенным лицам. Они заработали небольшое состояние, а потом пропали вместе с роликом. Почему-то подумалось, что здесь мог поработать Босс, потому что парни и видео реально существовали и попросту не могли так легко исчезнуть. Босс вернулся без признаков вреда для здоровья и разума, разве что немного тупил. Возможно, у них были еще какие-то технологии, но о них Юлик, естественно, не знал.

Никто не знал, сколько им здесь еще торчать. Стол убрали, и Юлик наконец-то поднялся. Голова уже не кружилась, но какая-то тяжесть осталась.

Было по-прежнему непривычно не слышать команду, но лучше уж так, чем разрыв мозга от перенапряжения. Олег рассказал, что они с Боссом все решили и что Игорь когда-то даже подумывал нанять его к себе сюда, но теперь этого не случится, а с Техником он как-нибудь разберется сам. Юлик не слышал ни про какого Техника, но догадывался, что это какой-то очередной мафиози. Про беседу Шмальца никто не спрашивал. Страшно.

Никита вышла, вытирая слезы тонким белым платочком. Босс пожал ей руку, прощаясь, и поклонился. Его руки как-то странно подрагивали. Никита кого угодно могла довести своими историями, а в голове у нее, наверное, творился полный пиздец.

— Хороший человек, — решила она.

Босс внимательно рассмотрел их могучую кучку. Остался только Мотор, но почему-то Босс не вызвал его. Может быть, он подумал, что Мотор не киборг, а андроид. Он подошел к любовнику, вытянул его за руку и утащил куда-то. 

Их не было минут пятнадцать.

— Есть дело, суки, — начал Босс, садясь на свой трон. Он вытянулся и тяжело выдохнул, хватаясь за голову.

Изначально речь шла о разговоре. Боссу нужен был лишь Олег. Юлик подумал, что их хотят рассорить, но далеко не всех удалось опросить как следует. Со Шмальцем вообще непонятно вышло. Никита сказала, что Босс спросил про Олега и Юлика. Юра сказал, что его ни о чем таком вообще не спрашивали, но как-то странно побледнел. Олег не вдавался в подробности, но с ним все было ясно. На кой черт Боссу тратить время на них? Хотел выяснить, что именно они знают о прошлой жизни Олега? Так он мог это выяснить без собеседований.

— Вы, конечно, сказочные долбоебы, — заметил Босс, — но такие-то мне и нужны. Я не уверен, что вы сможете отказаться от столь выгодного предложения, поэтому приступлю сразу к сути. Я вас отпущу, но вы окажете мне небольшую услугу.

Юлик замер. Что значило это его «окажете услугу»? Он мог попросить что угодно, и любая его просьба могла быть невероятно безумной. Босс совсем растекся на троне, посмотрел на Пимпа снизу вверх.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил его Юлик.

— Жить спокойно, а то заебался, — ответил Босс, — и чтоб таких дегенератов как вы было меньше. Но это нереально.

— Да ты за… — начал было Юра, но Босс заткнул его одним взглядом.

— Надеюсь, Юрец, ты решишь свою проблему раньше, чем ее решу я, — улыбнулся он. — Давайте быстрее: я вам даю задание и вы валите нахуй. Найдите мне одного пидора, поймайте и приведите и катитесь на все четыре стороны. Живым.

— Ты не можешь найти кого-то? Как ты нас-то тогда нашел? — удивился Олег.

— С вами мне очень повезло, кстати. Частная полиция на Алтее — отчасти мои ребята, — Босс криво улыбнулся. Все еще жуткий. — У вас выбора-то немного. Я могу отдать Олега Паше, вас — моим забрам…

— То есть, мы должны помогать тебе, иначе ты нас убьешь? — спросил Юлик.

Игорь скривился, опять посмотрел на Пимпа. Тот качнул головой, кивнул на них. Они что, мыслями общались? Игорь был без короны, и Юлик понял, что точно мыслями. Совсем уже не соображал.

— Ну, бля, окей, — нехотя выдохнул Босс, — заплачу, если не обосретесь.

Деньги им были нужны, но и это не повод вертеть ими. Деньги всем нужны. У Босса их было много, если он тратил целые состояния на эпичный корабль, ненужные цацки и всякое дерьмо. Он мог спокойно нанять их без угроз, однако, вряд ли бы они согласились работать так просто. Босс посмотрел на Юру. Юлику показалось, что Игорь что-то шепчет их капитану. Хованский тут же округлил глаза и начал заикаться.

— Вам хватит, — решил Босс. — Осталось обговорить детали.

Юлик хотел было возразить, но у них же реально не было выхода. Парни с огромными пушками стояли у выхода и недвусмысленно намекали на то, чем все закончится, если кто-то вдруг вздумает сказать Боссу «нет».

***

Все было плохо. Олег выгнал всех с камбуза и начал готовить какую-то сложную выпечку. Юра сперва зависал в кают-компании, но потом пришел к Олегу и решил хоть как-то помочь, успокоить. Юлик пожелал им удачи и закрылся у себя от греха подальше.

Найти того, не зная кого. Бред. Босс сказал, что им нужно найти некоего Охру. Он не стал ничего подробно объяснять, сообщив, что он любовник какого-то чувака, которого уж точно никто из них, цитата «додиков», не найдет. Юлик и не стал спорить. Им платили как за поимку по-настоящему сурового главы какой-нибудь мафиозной семьи. Босс также пояснил, что этот Охра ничего из себя не представляет. Хотелось спросить, почему Босс сам его не найдет, но было ясно, что тот не желает палиться. Проще было действовать через аутсорсинг.

Юра был настолько потрясен названной суммой, что долго не показывался. Потом, через час, он выполз, красный и какой-то слишком счастливый.

— Я найду его, — сказал тогда Дима, доставая свой мощный компьютер, за которым он выполнял всю черную работу. Он был настроен решительно.

Юлик до сих пор не понимал, как они попали в такую жопу. Его душила ситуация, где он был кому-то что-то должен. Ему нравилось беззаботно развозить всякий груз, носиться по галактикам, радуясь малому. Это же была слишком крупная рыба — для него точно.

Также его бесила его беспомощность. Перед уходом команды Пимп поймал его, схватил за руки и посмотрел своими странными слишком большими глазами. Юлик на секунду потерялся. Парень сказал ему не снимать тиару и еще тренироваться. Потом даже как-то быстро обнял. Пимп понравился Юлику, в отличие от Босса. Этот странный загадочный парень очевидно имел тяжелое прошлое, бесконечно любил Босса и был реально хорошим чуваком.

И Юлик решил послушаться его: сел у себя, снял тиару, чтобы попробовать тренироваться. Его каюта оказалась слишком далеко от всего, поэтому он сел ближе, в спортзале. Здесь был димин коврик для йоги, на который О-Нешко и уселся. Он прикрыл глаза, настраиваясь на отдельные каюты.

На камбузе творилось что-то очень светлое и приятное, но легко перебиваемое кают-компанией, где, кажется, были Никита, Дима и Мотор. Юлика накрыло целой гаммой эмоций. После Босса он стал сверхчувствительным. Голова немного закружилась, когда Юлик захотел отсортировать хотя бы каюты. Он услышал громкое «пошел нахуй из моей головы!» от Шмальца, хохотнул, попытался ответить тем же.

Пожалуй, ему стоило немного отдохнуть. После визита на Ноа он был физически истощен, но ему не терпелось продолжить тренировки. Он смог отделить камбуз, где было так душевно и тепло, когда его словно окатило ледяной водой, замотало. Юлик резко распахнул глаза, глядя на прозрачную дверь, которая сейчас плыла.

— Пиздец, — прошептал он. Голова болела, как сразу после беседы с Боссом. Юлик отдышался, надев тиару на пару минут, и решил продолжить.

Юлик вечно был упертым. Он решил, что ему необходимо что-то сделать, и он рвал жопу, чтобы это совершить. Под носом оказалось что-то неприятное влажное. Вспотел? Сердцебиение ускорилось, пока в каюте-компании творилось все и сразу. Он слышал приближающийся шепот, а затем дверь в зал открылась. На него бежал испуганный Дима.

— Ты ебанулся? — орал Ларин. Юлик понял, что вырубается.

Оказывается, у него от напряжения пошла кровь из носа. Дима вернул ему на голову тиару и взял его за руку, утащил в лазарет.

— Ты же сдохнешь так, — не успокаивался Дима.

— Я должен.

— Ты должен спать! И поесть, — Дима засуетился, вытаскивая из ящика ватные тампоны. — Сейчас Олег и Юра приготовят все, поешь и в кровать. Я проконтролирую.

Юлик громко рассмеялся. Как всегда, брат старался. А Босс говорил, что он для Димы никто. Ему дали какие-то таблетки, налили воду.

— Дим, — позвал Юлик. Он как-то сразу вспомнил ту сцену на Ноа. — Я хотел…

— Потом! Все потом.

Его мутило. Юлик откинулся на ледяную стену, ощущая, как его понемногу отпускает. Дима был отчасти прав.

Юлику казалось, что он никчемный, поэтому он искренне не понимал, за что его так любили. Дима был обижен, но наорал на него, сказал, что отпиздит, если Юлик продолжит страдать хуйней. Он так любил брата, а тот любил его. Однако, и другие относились к нему тепло, доверяли. Шмальц ругался только в мыслях. Никита считала едва ли не сыном.

Он не выдержал, протягивая руки, чтобы крепко притиснуть брата к себе. Дима обнял его в ответ, назвал идиотом, но держал крепко.

Юлик решил, что станет сильнее. Он станет лучше. Он заслужит то, как к нему относились. Юлик заслужит чужую любовь.


	8. Юный вечер убит

Они наконец приземлились на Аргоне. Корабль тут же решено было отправить в полную мойку, потому что надо было сделать это уже давно, желательно, сразу после покупки. Мотор продолжал чихать от пыли, будучи уже на улице, все говорил, что у него там замыкаются какие-то ебучие цепи. Юра не вслушивался.

Ближайшим крупным городом оказался Дия, поэтому команда, собрав свои пожитки, двинулась туда. Никита тут же вызвалась снять им всем несколько номеров в каком-нибудь крутом отеле. Юра все предупреждал, чтобы она не выходила за рамки оговоренного ранее бюджета, на что та только фыркала.

Стремительно надвигался вечер: солнце уже висело у самого горизонта, когда они вошли в город. Тут было на удивление людно и начиналась какая-то веселая движуха. Они разделились: Никита с Мотором и частью багажа устремились в отель, обещая потом нагнать их, а остальные решили погулять и посмотреть вечерний город.

Воздух на этой планете был удивительно чистым и насыщенным кислородом, Юра просто шел и дышал, никак не мог надышаться. Олег, неторопливо идущий рядом, заметил это и тихо усмехнулся. Хованский повернулся к нему и тут же чуть не запнулся о собственную ногу: на Олеге были какие-то забавные темные очки с розоватыми линзами-сердечками. Это смотрелось так мило, что Юра снова пялился и чуть не врезался лбом в столб, но его ловко утянули на себя за толстовку.

— Это че? — наконец смог спросить он, показывая на смешные олеговские очки.

— Босс подарил, — просто ответил Друже, глянул на Юру поверх линз, ухмыльнулся. — Вообще, они с дополненной реальностью, так что можно просматривать информацию о предметах и зданиях, а также досье на людей…

Интересные дела. Ему самому Босс подарил только разговор по душам, да и легкий подзатыльник, а их механику какие-то пиздатые очки, да еще и с сюрпризом. Немного несправедливо. Юра повернулся к нему и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то умеренно злобное, но Олег уже снял их и потянулся к нему.

— Посмотри сам, — лукаво предложил он и без каких-либо вопросов просто надел очки на Юру, поправив пару строптивых прядей у того за ушами. Тот постарался не краснеть от такого внезапного и нежного касания. Получалось плохо.

Пришлось остановиться на месте. Юра пригляделся к ближайшей кафешке через стекла странных очков. Все вокруг выглядело таким розовым, будто он смотрел на реальность сквозь большую мягкую зефирину — ему вдруг показалось, что, возможно, Олег так и смотрел на жизнь, более оптимистично, чем он, но это была глупая догадка. Рядом с названием заведения на аргонианском выплыл перевод — «Черная псина». Он фыркнул, а затем появился рейтинг — около трех звезд из пяти — и странный комментарий: «Пемп здесь блевал». Юра решил, что заведение посещать не стоит. Рядом была прачечная «У теть Маши» и лишь комментарий: «снег топ!». Он смутился.

Затем Юра все же решил перевести взгляд на Олега. Тот лишь улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой. Тут же выплыло его досье: «Имя: Олег Григорьев. Возраст: 29(?). Проступки: безгрешный ангел. Ориентация: пан. Семейное положение: свободен как ветер. Статус: нанять(?)».

Ебать. Серьезно? Юра все-таки слегка покраснел. Он ожидал от Олега многого, но не такого. Он мотнул головой и оглянулся на ребят. Тут же невольно узнал, что Шмальца на самом деле зовут Дэн, Юлик — би, а Ларин — гей и в разводе. Хованский тут же снял очки и протер глаза с желанием развидеть вообще все. Олег весело хохотнул и забрал у него этот сатанинский девайс, снова надел его на себя. Ему все-таки шло. Тут Юра спохватился.

— А что там про меня написано?

Олег посмотрел и лишь пожал плечами.

— Ничего особенного, — проговорил он, а потом улыбнулся еще шире. — Если хочешь знать, у тебя в графе «ориентация» написано «неизвестно». — Олег прыснул и Юре тут же захотелось отнять у него эти сраные очки и куда-нибудь выкинуть, но тот ловко увернулся. — Думаю, все основывается на твоих поисковых запросах и похожем дерьме.

Юра хотел уже научиться не краснеть и ничему не удивляться, но, все же, сделал сейчас и то, и другое. Олег сдвинул очки пониже, чтобы смотреть на него поверх их линз, подарил еще одну хитрую ухмылку и устремился дальше.

Солнце совсем село и всюду зажглись неоновые огни, а вокруг них явно начало твориться нечто. С одной из широких площадей на главную улицу свернуло пышное шествие: разноцветные громадные платформы, все в блестках и перьях, гирляндах, с факелами и искрящимися свечами. Люди и гуманоиды стояли на этих платформах в разноцветных сверкающих костюмах, а кто-то вообще был полностью голый. Все танцевали под какую-то громкую непонятно-веселую музыку и взрывали хлопушки с ярким конфетти. Юра сразу определил это как какое-то лютое извратство и хотел уже свернуть в ближайшее кафе, но ребята каким-то образом его удержали. Всем было донельзя любопытно. Пришлось остаться и наблюдать.

Олег мотнул головой и очки сами наползли на место. Он присвистнул, как только прочитал надпись перед глазами.

— Ребята, это знаменитый аргонианский январский карнавал! — объяснил всем Олег. Колонна все надвигалась на них, будто плывя над асфальтом. Он вдруг как-то совсем сумасшедше хохотнул. — Ох, это не только карнавал, это также оргия…

Как только Шмальц услышал это слово, то тут же ухватил Ларина за руку и нырнул в бурлящие волны цветной толпы. Дима успел только бросить на Юлика один ошалелый взгляд и счастливо улыбнуться.

Колонна наконец настигла их, накрыла собой. Во главе ее были полуголые высокие аргонианки с радужными жезлами. Их юбки из отдельных атласных лент развевались на легком ветру, время от времени обнажая наиболее интересные места. Юра не мог отвести взгляда сначала от их стройных ног на огроменных каблуках, а затем от ничем не прикрытых упругих грудей в количестве три штуки, покачивающихся в такт широким шагам. Он разомлел.

Тут одна из аргонианок с лукавой улыбкой протянула ему руку, и он, конечно же, взял ее без единой задней мысли. Его тут же начало увлекать в толпу. Вдруг чья-то другая рука перехватила его за запястье и потянула на себя. Прежде, чем он успел опомниться, его вырвали из цепких синих пальцев и притянули к себе. Юра даже не успел возмутиться.

Олег обнимал его поперек плеч сильной рукой и тесно прижимал к себе. Юра не видел его лица, но чувствовал, как тот показал аргонианке какой-то жест от подбородка, на что она тут же скривилась и что-то злобно выплюнула — лингвочип перевел это как «тестомесы поганые» — и скрылась в толпе.

— Это че щас было? — резко спросил Юра, как только его отпустили и развернули лицом. Олег все еще придерживал его за запястье, словно глупого ребенка, который мог потеряться в торговом центре, если отпустить его хоть на секунду. Однако, он не стал вырывать руку.

— Она хотела только продолжить с тобой род и…

— Как будто я против! — начал закипать Юра, руку все-таки высвободил. — С каких пор ты защищаешь меня от секса?

Олег сдержал смущенный смешок, затем снова приспустил очки и ответил, смотря Юре в глаза:  
— У них у всех столько болячек, что одними пилюлями не обойдешься. — Было сказано так серьезно, что Юра не смог не поднять брови от удивления. — Даже не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю.

Юра ужасно хотел спросить, аж язык чесался, но решил все-таки сдержаться. Он лишь фыркнул и спросил первое, что пришло в его дурную кудрявую голову:  
— И с кем мне прикажешь тогда трахаться?

Олег замолчал и уставился на него. Мимо неспешно двигалась радужная колонна, звучали громкие песни на непонятном языке, раздавался чей-то заливистый хохот. Юра осознал, что только что сморозил, и больше всего на свете боялся, что Олег примет его слова всерьез. Тот вдруг снял с себя очки дополненной реальности и вновь надел на Юру, затем легонько подтолкнул его в сторону какого-то казино со странным названием «Камакао» и рейтингом пять из пяти звезд.

— Выбери сам, — тихо сказал он Юре на ухо, и перед ним тут же разъехались прозрачные широкие двери.

Это казино было просто огромным и очень богатым. Белые стены были покрыты золотой росписью до самого потолка и уходили ввысь на несколько метров. Под самым потолком висели огромные хрустальные люстры, служившие скорее предметом интерьера — весь свет шел от светодиодов, натыканных по стенам. Толстые мраморные колонны разделяли большой зал казино на несколько отдельных зон.

За ними в казино зашел Юлик, но почему-то замешкался с охраной. Но когда Юра обернулся, тот уже приблизился к ним, а в его русых волосах блестела та самая серебристая тиара.

— Без нее не пустили, — пояснил он и устремился куда-то вглубь казино, увидев там что-то интересное для себя. Еще б персефонианца пустили без тиары, он же им, блять епта, все деньги вынесет в два счета.

Юлик ушел куда-то дальше, повинуясь своему собственному встроенному навигатору, и Юра с Олегом снова остались одни. Сначала они решили обменять некоторое количество денег на фишки в кассе, все же оставив себе на всякий — Олег как-то смог уговорить Юру опрометчиво не менять все. Он тут же предложил сыграть в рулетку, сказав, что хочет испытать свою удачу, которая вроде как не подводила его в последнее время. Юра согласился и они сели за ближайший стол. 

Тут Юра понял главную фишку этого казино: здесь крупье и официантами работали животные. Это были самые разные звери — обезьяны, медведи, птицы — все с нейрочипами, а некоторые даже выглядели антропоморфно и разговаривали. Дичь кромешная!

Юра неверяще пялился по сторонам, за что Олег легонько ткнул его локтем в бок и округлил глаза, мол, невежливо. Они решили для начала сыграть в рулетку, приземлились за обитый зеленым сукном стол и по очереди поздоровались с крупье — невысоким шимпанзе в белой рубашке и красном жилете. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ и привлек внимание жестом мохнатой ладошки — приготовьтесь делать ставки. Затем пустил маленький белый шарик в механизм.

Олег тут же поставил эквивалент сотни аргонианских эфиров на красное. Юра даже не успел ничего сказать, как уже через десять секунд тот выиграл еще сто. Хованский не успел уследить за своим механиком, как тот снова поставил и снова выиграл. Он успел разве что пару раз моргнуть, как они оказались в плюсе на четыреста эфиров, но потом он сам внезапно проиграл двести, опрометчиво поставив страйт ап на зеро. Олег лишь хихикнул и потащил его от греха подальше в сторону другого стола.

На этот раз это был самый людный и шумный стол — за ним играли в кости, а вопил в основном высокий котообразный дилер в игриво расстегнутой белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Юра постарался не пялиться на его мохнатый пресс и кое-как уместился рядом с Олегом. Вокруг этого стола уже стояли человек двадцать, и все завороженно смотрели, как кто-то один кидает пару красных игральных костей.

Сейчас собирался бросать какой-то неуклюжий гуманоид с руками-клешнями. Олег тут же поставил несколько разных цветастых фишек на семь. Юре оставалось только стоять рядом и смотреть. Гуманоид неловко швырнул кости и те вылетели за пределы игрового поля. Тут же поднялась какая-то суматоха, подбежал инспектор казино — пушистый лемур с огромными глазами — порылся по полу и оповестил всех, что выпало три и четыре. Кот радостно завизжал, а гуманоида крепко обняли. Их кучка фишек стала заметно больше.

Когда подошла очередь бросать Олегу, они уже проиграли почти все, оставшись наедине с жалкой сотней эфиров. Юра старался не думать, что в какой-то момент игры у них было больше тысячи.

— Ставь все на сложную шестерку, — жарко шепнул ему на ухо Олег, когда они уже стояли у торца стола, и дилер пододвигал стаканчик с костями в их сторону. Юра глянул ему в глаза и увидел, что те уже абсолютно синие, а зрачки азартно расширены. Он засмотрелся, но все-таки смог кивнуть, выложив их четыре жалкие фишечки в самый центр поля. 

Юра почти уже смирился с тем, что сейчас придется снова менять деньги на фишки и искать другую игру. Но такой взгляд Олега не давал ни слова сказать против. Он припомнит это своему механику, но когда-нибудь потом, не сейчас. Такой воодушевленный и маниакально улыбающийся Олег был просто прекрасен. 

Дилер промяукал что-то среднее между «ставки сделаны» и «давай бросай уже!», и Олег выбрал из пяти костей из стаканчика две, слегка потряс их в руке, перекатывая по ладони, затем бросил. Юра непроизвольно задержал дыхание, наблюдая за их полетом будто в замедленной съемке. Кости шмякнулись о зеленое сукно столешницы, отскочили и ударились о бортик, вернувшись в поле, затем наконец перестали бешено скакать и остановились. Он глянул и подавился воздухом.

Три и три! Черт возьми!

Только что их сотня превратилась обратно в тысячу за одну ставку! Игроки вокруг стола удивленно взвизгнули, как один. Юра опомнился, когда уже обнимал Олега. Тот похлопал его по спине и усмехнулся. Хованский чувствовал, как тот еле заметно подрагивает, и как огонь в голубых глазах разгорается только сильнее.

— Ставь на что угодно, я тебе доверяю, — велел ему Олег. 

Юра послушался и поставил на этот раз пять сотен на десять.

— Щенячьи лапки! — голосил дилер и смеялся. — Сам я не люблю собак — я же кот!

Вновь бросок — и Юра сразу увидел, что выпало что-то невразумительное и точно не десять. Люди вокруг них разочарованно вздохнули. Кто-то испуганно пискнул. Олег лишь сжал кулаки. Дилер дал ему еще один последний бросок перед переходом очереди следующему, сменил кости на новые и пододвинул ему чашку.

Теперь Юра поставил сотню на глаза змеи. Он понимал, что две единицы выпадут вряд ли, поэтому не хотел ставить все и просто проиграть. Им сегодня везло с переменным успехом, поэтому он решил не дергать удачу за хвост.

Олег несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел на него.

— Ставь все, — попросил он. Юра нахмурился, захотел поспорить о целесообразности такого хода, но мягкая улыбка Олега сломила его очень быстро. И как вообще с ним спорить? 

Юра поставил все. Но Олег почему-то не торопился бросать. Его улыбка вдруг стала шире и еще немного лукавей. Хованский мгновенно напрягся.

— А может, поцелуй на удачу? — тихо спросил Олег. 

Он серьезно? Юра встрепенулся, похлопал глазами. По зрителям прошел настороженный шепоток. Олег не сводил с него взгляда, его улыбка нисколько не потухла. Дилер что-то истерично кричал, раздался взрыв хохота. Юра медлил, судорожно сглотнул. Он ничего сегодня еще не пил, но в голове шумело и звенело. 

Что в этом плохого для них обоих, в конце концов?

Олег уже отвернулся и потянулся было к стакану с костями, когда Юра наконец пошевелился. Он был словно под гипнозом, абсолютно завороженный этой атмосферой и олеговским азартом, наблюдал за собой будто со стороны. Он положил руку на широкое плечо Олега, останавливая его, потом подался вперед и легонько коснулся губами его скулы, мимолетно целуя. Электрический разряд прошел по всему юриному телу от губ, так что кончики пальцев мгновенно онемели. Кожа у Олега была горячая и будто бархатная — Юра успел почувствовать это за ту долю секунды, которую касался ее губами. 

Зрители снова пораженно выдохнули, кто-то умиленно пропищал, на противоположном краю энергично зашептались.

— Посмотрим, насколько повезет этой паре! — кричал кот-дилер. — Змеиные глаза!

Олег застыл на месте и хохотнул совсем дебильно. Юра наконец смог отпустить его плечо. Этот мохнатый пидорас, что, только что назвал их парой? Он тут же покраснел и хотел закрыть лицо руками или уйти подальше отсюда, но новая олеговская улыбка удержала его у стола.

Тут Олег шумно выдохнул и бросил кости. Юра все-таки закрыл пылающее лицо руками, но непроизвольно. Он ощутил, как весь стол затаил дыхание, что стало слышно фоновую музыку, играющую в казино. Он слышал стук акриловых кубиков по мягкому сукну и о деревянный бортик. Затем был чей-то истеричный вздох и громкий хохот, тонкий визг на несколько голосов, больно врезающийся в мозг. 

Целый шквал звуков обрушился на него спустя долю секунды, а посреди них вопль дилера:  
— Змеиные глаза!!!

Сильные руки притянули трясущегося Юру. На этот раз Олег обнял его сам и крепко стиснул, так, что он даже почувствовал себя хрупким. Юре оставалось только обнять того за шею, потому что деть руки было решительно некуда. Осознание факта, что они сейчас выиграли целых пятнадцать тысяч, пришло к нему не сразу. Но когда пришло, он лишь уткнулся в светлый висок носом и тихо пискнул. 

Олег абсолютно невероятный!

Его все же удалось утащить сначала к кассе для обналичивания их внушительной горки фишек, а затем — к бару. Юре не терпелось отпраздновать такой выигрыш. 

Бар был расположен в дальнем конце казино рядом с каким-то странным низким рингом, где игроки за столиками по очереди давали друг другу пощечины. Они уселись на пару свободных мест за людной барной стойкой. К ним подплыл бармен, похожий одновременно и на цаплю, и на просто носатого парня, вежливо улыбнулся. Юра тут же заказал себе олд фешен, а Олег — дайкири Хемингуэй спешл, пояснив это тем, что хочется чего-то кисленького.

Юра косо смотрел на изящный фигуристый бокал в руках Олега, смерив розовато-оранжевую жидкость в нем придирчивым взглядом, но все же предложил тост.

— За удачу, — Олег тихо усмехнулся и согласно кивнул, Юра продолжил. — Чтобы она всегда с нами так, как сегодня.

Они столкнули бокалы с негромким звоном, при этом Юра чуть не пролил часть своего коктейля Олегу на джинсы, но вовремя спохватился. Они выпили, и Олег блаженно закатил глаза. Неужели так вкусно? Юра ему не верил и потягивал свой старомодный чуть подслащенный виски.

Олег смотрел куда-то за его плечо и вдруг рассмеялся. Юра повернулся чисто из любопытства и смог наблюдать весьма интересную картину: Юлик звонко бил какого-то смазливого парня по лицу, на что тот отвечал таким же ударом.

Юра слышал, что здесь проводилась какая-то лютая игра. Кто-то из сидящих рядом шептался, и ему даже показалось, что это интересно, но потом он решил, что по ебалу получать, естественно, не очень хочется. Но, видимо, нашлись в его команде особо сумасшедшие. Потом Юра увидел, как Юлику на колени садится этот самый парень, потирается и придвигается ближе, и даже не знал, как это все укладывается в смысл игры. 

Это был турнир на вылет. Набиралось какое-то количество человек, а тех разбивали на пары для первого круга. По правилам игроки садились друг напротив друга и по очереди смешили соперника — рамок какого-либо приличия, как и любых других правил, не было. И это казалось заметным, ведь тот парнишка едва ли не засасывал О-Нешко прямо в губы при толпе. Народ гоготал, и Юлик все-таки сдался, тихо хихикая в его губы. Они оба поднялись, судья что-то пропердел в микрофон. 

Рассмешив соперника, игрок должен был дать ему хорошего увесистого леща, и победителем оказывался тот, кто получит меньше всего пощечин. Второй вылетал. Первый отправлялся на новый круг. Соперник Юлика выглядел крупным парнем, только ударил как-то слабо. Юра даже расстроился. 

У Юры была целая система, как давать леща. Он бил по касательной в челюсть, чтобы не ранить свою руку, но заехать максимально сильно. Тот парень бил как школьница. Юлик вновь захихикал — еще бы. 

Перед новым ударом парень вдруг легонько чмокнул Юлика в щеку и отстранился. Юрин второй пилот выглядел совсем ошалелым и каким-то будто пьяным. Олег хихикнул рядом, тоже наблюдая за этой забавной сценой.

Следующий раунд был последним и решающим. Юлик скорчил страшную рожу, парень тихо усмехнулся, проигрывая. Но затем Юлик не смог его нормально ударить и проиграл сам. Олег смеялся, а Юра прикрыл лицо рукой, не ожидая от своего протеже такого фейла. 

Перед новым туром ведущий начал завлекать зрителей поучаствовать в небольшом квесте. Никто из сидящих у бара людей и гуманоидов не откликнулся на его просьбу. Юра даже усмехнулся, но тут почувствовал, как Олег встает со своего места, берет его за запястье и тянет вперед. Ошарашенный Юра едва успел допить свой олд фешен одним большим отчаянным глотком.

Ведущий — прилизанный смазливый парень в черном костюме и с небольшими мерзкими усиками — тут же огласил им правила. Они должны были по очереди вытягивать карточки с заданиями и выполнять все, что на них написано. Задания в основном будут касаться другого игрока. Когда Юра решил узнать про приз, ведущий усмехнулся и сказал, что приз неизвестен, потому что карточку с ним они тоже вытянут после трех раундов. Олег пожал плечами, Юра вроде тоже как согласился. Игра началась.

Юра тянул карточку первым. Он собственноручно перетасовал колоду и вытянул верхнюю. Ему все-таки пришлось надеть очки дополненной реальности обратно, — до сих пор они спокойно лежали у него на лбу, на самой кромке волос, запутавшись в буйных кудрях, — задание было на аргонианском. Юра прочитал перевод: «Сказать партнеру комплимент». Ха. Игра пока какая-то слишком простая, главное не покраснеть. Он озвучил задание погромче для Олега и для ведущего, те ухмыльнулись. Юра задумался на несколько секунд.

— Олег, у тебя прекрасные волосы, — наконец сказал он. 

Вроде не так уж страшно. Олег просто расплылся в улыбке и проговорил одними губами «спасибо», затем сам потянул карточку. Тут же фыркнул.

— «Шлепнуть другого игрока по попке», — Юра застыл. — Так и написано. Ну что, иди сюда.

Широкая ладонь Друже тут же с силой приложилась к его левой булке. Юра тихо ойкнул и все же слегка зарделся. Олег смеялся. Черт бы побрал эту тупую игру. Его зад теперь немного побаливал, а Олегу будто реально было похуй, какой степени пошлости там еще могут быть задания. 

Юра смутился, но все же взял другую карточку, перед этим снова все перемешав. 

— Скормить игроку пару живых югурских скорпионов, — за розовыми стеклами очков юрины глаза полезли на лоб, пока он читал, — из собственных рук…

— Они точно не смертельно ядовитые? — тут же уточнил Олег. Ведущий тут же заверил, что нисколечки, особенно если у него нет никаких пищевых аллергий, а затем добавил, что на всякий случай где-то тут рядом дежурят медики. В ответ Олег лишь кивнул, соглашаясь. Юра побледнел и начал было его отговаривать, но тот вдруг выдал: — Я читал, они вкусные. Так что давай.

Спорить с этим азартным долбоебом, очевидно, было просто бесполезно. Кошкообразная помощница, одетая в шлюховатое черное платьице, принесла глубокую миску, полную скорпионов, и передала ее Юре. Членистоногие твари были еще какие живые и пытались безуспешно выбраться из миски, но их лапки соскальзывали со стекла, и она скатывались обратно на дно. 

Юра судорожно сглотнул, потом все же запустил руку в миску и достал одного — самого маленького, протянул Олегу. Тот ловко поймал его губами и взял его в рот почти целиком, торчал только острый хвост. Затем с хрустом перекусил тонкий панцирь и начал жевать. Его розовые губы тут же испачкались в белесом соке, и Юра в панике отвел взгляд во избежание ненужных ассоциаций.

— А действительно вкусные, — протянул Олег, едва прожевав. — Давай еще.

Пришлось повиноваться, тем более в задании было сказано «пару». Второго Друже съел еще быстрее, эротично облизнувшись после. А следующим его заданием было что-то странное — сыграть с партнером в гляделки на протяжении минуты, при этом не психануть и не заржать.

Олег уставился на Юру, широко раскрыв свои светлые глаза. Юра обмер. На этот раз пялились на него. Было даже как-то немного не по себе, потому что Юра не понимал, с каким выражением смотрят на него, но все же снова загляделся на сверкающую синеву глаз напротив. Наверное, он бы смог вечно их разглядывать, и какая-то минута пролетела за одно мгновение. Когда Олег заморгал, Юра вдруг вышел из оцепенения, осознав, что их гляделки уже завершены. Странное все-таки задание.

Юра вытянул следующее и тут же захотел взять другое. Как же не хотелось делать что-то подобное.

— Что там? — поинтересовался Олег, подступил к нему на шаг.

— Я не хочу этого делать, — обратился к ведущему Юра. — Можно вытащить что-то другое?

— Нет, согласно правилам, — проговорил прилизанный парень. — Иначе вы автоматически проиграете. Лучше соглашайтесь, остался только один раунд!

Юра тяжело вздохнул и наконец показал карточку Олегу. Его просили дать партнеру леща, да посильнее. Олег пожал плечами и подставил лицо.

— Да бей уже, я стерплю, — он даже слегка закатил глаза, мол, да фигня это все. Но легонько бить Юра не умел. — Наверняка совершенно не больно.

— Я не умею бить не больно, — тут же предупредил Юра. — Может, не надо?

— Ударь меня уже, — Олег фыркнул, не верил. — Я готов, ну.

Третий раз просить его не пришлось. Юра все же решил подчиниться. Он прицелился, размахнулся и от души треснул Олега ладонью в скулу. Тот аж отшатнулся и схватился за щеку. Ведущий был в восторге, поздравлял его за прекрасное исполнение самого техничного леща на всем турнире, а Олег сел на пол, не отнимая руки от лица. На Юру он смотрел как-то странно и ошарашено, затем аккуратно ощупал кончиками пальцев розовую кожу. Юра заметил кровь у него под пальцами и тут же перетек на пол к нему.

— Блять, пожалуйста, прости, — начал он. — Я предупреждал ведь, не умею силу рассчитывать, я долбоеб. — Олег фыркнул. — Возможно, поцарапал чем, прости… Сильно болит?

— Жить буду, — ровно ответил Олег, стер кулаком со щеки небольшую каплю крови. Затем поднялся с пола и вытянул последнюю карточку. — Окунуть игрока лицом в десерт, хм.

Та же кошко-девушка в черном вынесла теперь большой квадратный торт тирамису и поставила его на ближайший стол. Олег поднял со стола десерт вместе с тарелкой и устремил его в сторону юриного лица, тот едва только успел снять очки и зажмуриться. Юру схватили за шею, фиксируя в руках, а длинные пальцы сами собой зарылись в его кудри на затылке. Но насладиться странно-приятным ощущением он не успел — тирамису настиг его лицо.

Жирный торт оглушил его, забился в рот и нос, даже немного попало в уши. Во что превратились его волосы даже думать пока не хотелось.

Юра выскреб десерт из носа, чтобы продолжить дышать, кое-как откопал в жирном креме свои глаза, проглотил то, что попало в рот. Олег смотрел на него и смеялся. Он совсем не выглядел обиженным, что могло только радовать, — наоборот, казался даже чуточку счастливым. 

Ведущий попросил их теперь вытащить карточку с призом, сказав, что среди них есть всякие разные, на любой вкус: десять тысяч аргонианских эфиров, прогулочный флаер, картина, квартира, пачка ирисок и конь. Юра очень хотел вытащить коня вопреки всему. Но за него вытащил Олег — что-то совсем отстойное — два билета на концерт рок-группы «Красные розы твоим гангстерам». Такой приз оставил в замешательстве их обоих.

После быстрого посещения уборной, где Юра попытался отмыть с волос треклятый торт, а Олег обработал свою небольшую рану перекисью водорода, они решили еще немного поиграть в казино.

В глаза снова бросился тот ринг с лещами, где Никита нокаутировала того самого смазливого парня, клеящегося до этого к Юлику, с одного резкого и сильного удара. Юлик тут же начал помогать тому прийти в чувства.

Олега Юра снова не успел поймать вовремя: тот устремился к столу армрестлинга со всяким зверьем.

Олег сел напротив здорового медведя. Юра подумал, что неоднократно сравнивал Друже именно с медведем, особенно когда тот натягивал свой новый красный свитер, в котором его плечи почему-то казались еще шире. Но этот медведь, — который настоящий медведь, — выглядел каким-то совсем диким. Он смотрел на них с яростью, ухмылялся, что-то рычал. 

— Сопля, — перевели им. Олег округлил глаза. — Я тебя сейчас как тростинку сломаю. Беги к своей мамочке!.. Или это твой ебарь?

Юра подавился воздухом. А он не прихуел ли часом, этот медведь? Олег поставил локоть на стол, призывно отвел плечи. Стоявший сзади Юра заметил, как перекатились мышцы. Кровь прилила к его стыдливому лицу. Олег сжал пальцы на мохнатой лапе, расставил ноги шире. Медведь вновь что-то прорычал. Олег расхохотался. 

Временами Друже переставал быть тем милым парнем. Например, сейчас. Он словно стал раза в два шире, и почему-то у Юры в голове возникла картинка, на которой его накрывает этой широкой грудью. Хованский совсем терялся на его фоне: плечи узкие, руки тонкие. Олег был суровым мужиком и держался так, будто легко мог победить даже ебучего медведя. 

Юра потер лицо ладонями. Игра началась. Он сменил место, встал сбоку, чтобы перестать пялиться на спину Олега. Теперь он пялился на то, как вздулись вены на руке, как напряглось широкое предплечье. Крупная венка на лбу Олега тоже показалась, когда его соперник, видимо, усилил хватку. Место от юриного удара снова покраснело, а на щеках появились мелкие красные пятнышки. Медведь зарычал:  
— Считай до трех!

Юра зачем-то начал считать. 

Его откинуло какой-то слишком брутальной энергией. Показалось, что он — подружка Олега, которая больше любуется, чем переживает. Друже вымученно застонал, схватился за стол, но ровно на «три» медведь сломил его, пригвоздив кулак к столу. 

Друже разом выдохнул, потер ладонь. Медведь расхохотался и послал их нахуй. Юра лишь сейчас опомнился: Олег же мог повредить себе руку, и тогда они без него пропали бы. Захотелось одновременно погладить его больную руку и наорать. В итоге решил утащить Олега как можно дальше от ебанутого медведя.

Они побродили еще немного, огляделись. Казино было огромным и красивым, однако, усталость давала о себе знать, плюс они прибухнули. Олег постепенно успокоился, вернул себе неторопливость действий. Юра сделал себе пометку касательно азартности Олега. Умел он удивлять.

Никита передала Юре ключ-карты от их номеров, предупредив, что Хованского она определила к О-Нешко в один двухместный номер, пояснив это чисто экономическими причинами, а Олегу сняла маленький, но отдельный. У капитана уже не было сил возмущаться, и они молча вышли из казино в ночь.

Юру тут же обдало прохладным свежим воздухом — на улице заметно похолодало. Олег шел рядом, на нем опять были эти всратые очки-сердечки, за которыми так некстати сейчас скрывались глаза. Он был в одной свободной футболке, которую теперь слегка колыхал ветер. Должно быть, ему сейчас было холодно. 

Юра, привыкший всегда одеваться потеплее, тут же стянул с себя легкую куртку и без всяких слов набросил ее на широкие олеговские плечи, на секунду приобнял. Тот обернулся к нему, сдвинув треклятые очки на лоб, смотрел как-то смущенно-растерянно. 

— Спасибо, — скромно улыбнулся Олег. Кажется, хотел спросить, не холодно ли Юре самому, но на том была теплая толстовка.

— Глупо было ставить все на две единицы, — вдруг сказал Хованский, решив разбавить молчание хоть какими-нибудь словами. 

Они снова шли по главной улице, о недавнем карнавале на которой напоминал только мусор и кучки усталых гуманоидов в блестках и перьях, а также парочки, сосущиеся то тут, то там. Праздник прошел, Юра даже радовался, что мимо них.

— И глупо было пытаться побороть медведя, — добавил Юра, так и не услышав ответа.

Олег хохотнул и поплотнее укутался в юрину куртку.

— Сам не знал, что я такой азартный.

Да что уж, они оба были полнейшими долбоебами и игроманами, как оказалось. Юра лишь усмехнулся своим мыслям. 

Скоро они добрели до отеля, который оказался помпезным широким и высоким зданием, похожим на сектор окружности из одного лишь стекла. Юра сразу прикинул, сколько может стоить ночь в номере такой гостиницы и почему Никита не смогла выбрать ничего поскромнее.

Их номера оказались на шестом этаже. Олег отдал Юре его куртку, пожелал спокойной ночи и скрылся за дверью своего. 

Хованский успел подумать о том, как тяжело ему каждый раз расставаться с Олегом. Он недолго смотрел на уже закрытую дверь, думая, как Олег сейчас стоит в своем номере один, как потом пойдет в душ, вернется в комнату, ляжет в постель. Затем Юра подумал о себе, подозревая, что О-Нешко припрется посреди ночи в сопли пьяный, разбудит, а потом они накатят вдвоем, если Юлик будет в состоянии. 

А все потому что Юра не знал, как продлить этот вечер с Олегом, не вызвав лишних вопросов. 

Юрин номер был соседним, и из него слышался какой-то непонятный шум. Значит, Юлик уже был у себя. Юра просканировал ключ-карту, и дверь открылась, он шагнул внутрь и тут же застыл на пороге.

На него ошарашено смотрели две пары глаз. Юра моргнул и увидел картину целиком: на широкой кровати как раз напротив двери лежал голый Юлик, крепко привязанный к изголовью и изножью веревками, на нем верхом сидел все тот же смазливый парень, конечно, тоже без какой-либо одежды, держал в руках огромную черную елду из силикона и ошалело пялился на вошедшего. Юра попятился, все еще не сводя взгляда с Юлика, вышел за дверь спиной вперед и захлопнул ее перед собой. Глаза хотелось промыть с мылом, а потом выскрести ложкой. Из их номера тут же послышался странный вскрик.

Ну и дичь. Юра очнулся уже натолкнувшись спиной на противоположную стену. Он сегодня не заснет, потому что перед глазами будет стоять эта картинка. Он и не подумал бы, что Юлик — любитель такого, особенно с парнем. Пиздец. Тем более, спать Юре теперь негде: Никита предупредила, что снять пару номеров ей удалось лишь чудом и силой убеждения, поскольку все были заняты туристами и участниками карнавала. Он тяжело вздохнул. Оставался один вариант.

Олег открыл Юре дверь тут же, но тот опять потерял дар речи, увидев, что на Друже нет футболки. Его стройный бледный торс намертво приковывал взгляд. Рельеф живота, мышцы груди, изгиб плеч и эти руки, почему-то мокрые, — от всего этого юрин мозг мгновенно переставал нормально функционировать. В тусклом свете, исходящем лишь из коридора и текущем из ванной комнаты его кожа казалась мраморной и такой гладкой, что нестерпимо тянуло прикоснуться. Юра смотрел на едва заметную бледную блядскую дорожку, ведущую глубоко вниз, судорожно сглотнул. Хованский собрал все свои ментальные силы в одну скромную кучку, лишь бы наконец отвести от нее взгляд и посмотреть в глаза. Те искрились и будто бы светились в полутьме.

— Прости за беспокойство, — сказал Юра. Олег молча пропустил его к себе и закрыл дверь. Юра постарался не смотреть на него. — Мой номер оказался занят.

— Да, я слышу, — вздохнул Олег, потянулся к своей футболке, небрежно брошенной на кровать и снова оделся.

Из-за стены послышался еще один вопль, Юра точно не смог бы сказать — наслаждения или боли, — а затем протяжный стон. Олег фыркнул подхватил из рюкзака серую толстовку, обулся и скомандовал:  
— Пойдем погуляем снова, тут невозможно находиться.

Юра не мог не согласиться, потому что у него уже начали краснеть кончики ушей. Его не удивляло то, что именно происходило в его номере, но в голову обязательно лезли непрошеные картинки, образы, дополняющие то, что он уже видел. Он хотел думать об этом в последнюю очередь, и Олег, казалось, был того же мнения. Юра мог признаться, что Юлик со своей содомией оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, да и усталость как-то разом исчезла, но решил немного сыграть возмущение. Он оплатил этот номер, хотел по-человечески пострадать и лечь спать, но нет же!

Ночная прогулка немного остудила его щеки, как и голову. Они решили прогуляться в небольшом парке недалеко от их помпезного отеля. Здесь росли какие-то раскидистые высокие деревья с серебристой корой и желтоватыми листьями и какие-то пышные кустарники. Тут и там были понатыканы изящные фонари, дающие приятный холодноватый свет. В таком освещении волосы Олега выглядели совсем платиновыми, Юра засмотрелся украдкой.

Народу тут было совсем немного, и то это были либо спящие на скамейках усталые гуманоиды в радужных одеждах, либо вездесущие парочки, видимо, отбившиеся от карнавала. Сам он шумел где-то вдалеке на другом конце города, до парка доносились лишь отголоски бойких мелодий и яркие всполохи небольших салютов. Относительную и довольно уютную тишину разрезали только звуки влажных поцелуев откуда-то из кустов и чей-то шаловливый хохот издалека.

Мелкая царапина на щеке Олега все еще смотрела на него укоризненно, Юра не выдержал и спросил как можно мягче:  
— Все еще болит?

Олег проследил направление его взгляда, будто бы забыв, о чем вообще речь, слегка усмехнулся.

— До свадьбы заживет, — ответил он и поймал юрин взгляд.

Юра снова ощутил себя пропавшим и пропащим. Они стояли в темной тени между фонарями, и глаза Олега сейчас были совсем непонятного туманного цвета — как далекие океанские глубины или высокое ночное небо, совсем такое же, как сейчас над ними, усеянное звездами, искрящееся. Юра понял, что хочет, чтобы этот момент продолжался вечно. Сердце совсем ебнулось, выстукивая в бешеном темпе внутри грудной клетки — лишь бы не схватить сейчас какой-нибудь приступ. Никто из них не хотел отводить взгляда.

Вдруг Олег ни с того ни с сего мягко усмехнулся и моргнул, Юра посмотрел на свои ноги. Совсем он уже расслабился. 

— Почему ты на меня постоянно смотришь так? — спросил Олег, и он замер.

И действительно, почему? Юра задумался над этим только в последнее время, а смотрел еще с самой первой встречи. Не уж то влюбился с первого взгляда? Какой же бред, такого не бывает. Юра не помнил, чтобы так легко сдавался в чей-то чарующий плен, однако с Олегом многое было неожиданно и как-то резко. Хованский потерял момент, когда именно это началось, когда он стал забываться и так нагло пялиться, будто никто ничего не замечает. 

Наверняка, он комично смотрелся со стороны, как герой какого-нибудь тупого комедийного фильма про любовь. Олег мог смеяться над ним, думая о том, какой же Юра пустоголовый олух. Но Юра не знал, как поступить иначе, как перестать любоваться, когда каждой секунды становилось мало. На Олега хотелось смотреть не переставая, купаться в озерах его глаз, но Юра постоянно лишь тонул, ловя сковывающий ступор, будто все его тело сводило от прохладной кристально чистой воды.

— Ты на всех так смотришь? — продолжал Олег, кажется, шагнув ближе. Юра уже не замечал ничего и никого вокруг, кроме новых хитрых искорок в его глазах.

— Нет, — выдохнул Юра. 

Кто-то сказал это за него, но его голосом и его губами, потому что сам Юра не хотел говорить вообще ничего, никак отвечать, хотел лишь убежать и скрыться где-то, лишь бы его не доебывали такими откровенными вопросами. Но рядом был Олег, и именно поэтому желание бежать отменилось само собой: прятаться надо было не от него, а от бессмысленных слов. Ему следовало лишь стоять рядом и молчать, уповая на то, что все нужное скажет взгляд. Но, видимо, этого Олегу было мало, Юра его даже отчасти понимал, осмысляя какой-то дальней частью мозга его ничем не прикрытую коммуникативную тактику провокации. 

Юра беспомощно огляделся по сторонам и наткнулся взглядом на темное полуночное небо, такое глубокое и черно-синее, что звезды на нем напоминали маленькие яркие дырочки в бархатном полотне. Так красиво.

Все вокруг выглядело таким странно-ирреальным, что кружилась голова. Откуда-то с затылка начал напирать горячий, как вулканическая лава, стыд, заливая до краев юрину дурную голову, проступая наружу уже привычным румянцем на щеках. 

— Я, кстати, шутил про поцелуй на удачу, — выдал Олег. 

Юра напрягся и перестал дышать, будто его ударили под дых чем-то тяжелым. Даже в глазах слегка потемнело. Пиздец.

— Ты…— прохрипел Юра. Ебаный комик! Ему бы на стендапах выступать с такими умопомрачительными шутками. — Ты наебал меня! — вышло гораздо громче, чем он хотел изначально, да и похуй, с другой стороны, пусть все слышат, как снова рушится его и так до жути хрупкая вера в людей. В ближайших кустах даже перестали звонко сосаться, прислушиваясь к интересной беседе.

Ну, пиздец. Значит, Олег все давно уже понял, вдоль и поперек изучил, сделал свои выводы и решил потроллить его, — ебучий манипулятор! — а Юра просто взял и купился, послушался, безо всякой задней мысли, полностью уверенный в том, что ему действительно это нужно, что все эти ебучие суеверия и традиции и правда помогут им обоим выиграть. Но его наебали, вот так в лоб! Совершенно нечестно, ужасно глупо. А теперь над ним еще и потешались, мол, какой феерический идиот. 

— Юр, не кричи, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Олег, подступая еще ближе. Да как тут не кричать? — Я не думал, что ты так отреагируешь…

— Не думал, что я такой пидор, каким оказался, да? — его злость обязана быть громкой. — Я сам от себя такого, блять, не ожидал! Это ты на меня воздействуешь!

Слова лились рекой, сам себя Юра уже с трудом мог заткнуть. Олег потянул к нему руки, Хованский вздрогнул и отступил на шаг назад. 

— Я так же не думал, что это реально принесет удачу, — признался Олег, попробовал поймать его взгляд, но Юра специально стоял в тени и смотрел на свои ноги. — Кроме того, что мне было приятно.

Юра захлопал глазами, покраснеть сильнее он не мог уже физически — вся кровь и так уже прилила к щекам. Как только Олег может спокойно — и в людном месте! — говорить такие откровенные вещи и нисколько не стыдиться, когда в нем самом стыд кипел и слегка выливался через край. А может его снова троллят? Юра набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы ответить еще более злобно, но наткнулся на мягкий, но искристый взгляд и подавился воздухом.

Кажется, теперь его не планировали наебывать, но звучало все равно слишком спорно, Юра решил все же выдать свою реплику, но вышло совсем тихо и как-то отчаянно:  
— Я бы с радостью ударил тебя снова прямо сейчас…

Олег расхохотался и одним резким движением подтянул его на себя, затем крепко обнял, сжал в таком бескомпромиссном захвате, что Юре резко стало нечем дышать. Очевидно, он понял, что слова не работают и решил заглушить Юру действиями. Это сработало: слова застряли глубоко в кудрявой голове и никак не могли найти выход. Юра оказался прижат носом куда-то к олеговской колючей теплой щеке, вдыхал запах каких-то пряностей и свежего геля для душа и не смел думать ни о чем больше, кроме того, что его сейчас обнимает самый желанный человек во всей этой сраной галактике, а он стоит столбом. Юра как-то нашел свои руки и обхватил ими широкую спину, оказавшуюся на поверку еще более твердой, чем он себе представлял. Мгновенно стало как-то совершенно тепло, и перспектива отпустить Олега из своих рук страшно пугала. Он опять завис.

— Лучше бы поцеловал снова, — слова прозвучали куда-то в волосы над его ухом, щекоча своим теплом, и Юра встрепенулся, слегка отстранился, чтобы поднять взгляд на Олега.

— Да пошел ты нахуй, — выдавил Юра, но теперь уже тихо. 

Кажется, Олег хотел ответить что-то игривое, вроде «спасибо за приглашение» или «сегодня с радостью», но Юра решил, что с него хватит, решил, что он устал от стыда и всяких прочих ужимок, решил, что нахуй все и хуже он уже не сделает ни себе, ни Олегу, решил, что Босс был прав и хватит ссать и пора действовать. В общем, много чего для себя решил за ебучую долю секунды. И подался вперед, потянулся, сократил то расстояние между ними, казавшееся высокой каменной стеной, а на деле бывшее лишь его абстрактными заебами, коснулся губами теплых губ Олега, все еще слегка кислых от дайкири, поцеловал легко и совсем уж целомудренно. 

Нахуй все.

Юра поцеловал его еще раз, с чуть большим напором, в уголок бледных губ, затем слегка сжал и оттянул нижнюю. Олег отвечал ему, притиснув к себе еще ближе, вжимая в себя, разомкнул губы, пуская глубже. Юра тут же нырнул в его рот языком и старался не сдохнуть от переполняющих ощущений и от этого ебучего жара со всех сторон. Блять, нет, пусть лучше этот момент продолжается вечно. 

Он почувствовал пальцы у себя в волосах на затылке, жаркую ладонь между лопаток, — все было так приятно и насыщенно, будто Юра только включился в реальность, и его тут же накрыло яркостью ощущений, будто до этого все свое время он провел в какой-нибудь матрице, наблюдая вместо жизни виртуальную симуляцию. Язык Олега ласкал его собственный и от этого голова кружилась так, будто он бухал целые сутки.

Олег действительно целовался просто охуенно. Юра не смог сдержать тихий удивленный вздох, когда тот перехватил инициативу и затерзал его губы с новой силой. Окружающая его Вселенная перестала существовать, распадаясь на атомы и дезинтегрируя: он уже ничего не слышал, потому что в голове шумело и гулко стучало сердце, заглушая вообще все, и ничего не видел, потому что глаза закрылись сами собой еще давным давно. Становилось трудно дышать, потому как грудь сдавливало, словно тисками, не только крепкими объятиями, но и ошеломительным осознанием.

Юра оторвался от Олега, напоследок чмокнув его в колючий подбородок. Казалось, его щеки никогда уже не вернут себе прежний сероватый оттенок и навсегда останутся румяными, а все потому что он целовался с Олегом, распробовал его губы на вкус, и не сможет этого забыть. 

Тут коммуникатор у него на запястье вспыхнул оповещением, Юра встрепенулся и полез читать его. Так. Гостиница «Космос», списание средств за «вынужденную усиленную звукоизоляцию номера»? Юра раскрыл рот в полном охуении. Олег, все это время до этого державший его за талию, тихо отпустил его, попытался заглянуть в небольшой экран.

— Что там? — не выдержал Друже.

— Щас мы, блять, разберемся…— выдохнул Юра.

На его поток гнева администратор, которым был круглолицый рыжий парнишка в мерзостной розовой рубашке с коротким рукавом и с невозмутимой ухмылкой на веснушчатом лице, лишь разводил руками и говорил, что при регистрации был указан его личный счет, и вообще, могли бы и потише ебаться со своим любовником, потому что жалобы поступали аж с нескольких этажей. На это Юра вспыхнул и громко оповестил всех, что у него нет никаких любовников, и вообще с чего вдруг у них кончились все номера. Рыжий администратор тут же ухмыльнулся шире и хитрее и предложил ему единственный оставшийся люкс для новобрачных за пару тысяч аргонианских эфиров. 

Юре уже надоело орать, а от стыда снова горели уши, ебучий Олег сзади прыснул и прикрыл лицо руками, судя по сдавленным звукам.

— А давай снимем люкс, а, Олег? — предложил Юра, оборачиваясь, внезапно решив побороть того его же оружием — троллингом. Тот неожиданно всего лишь пожал плечами, глянул в глаза.

— Ну, Юлика теперь не слышно, — отметил он, а потом добавил. — Но у меня в номере всего одна кровать.

Рыжий парень выглядывал из-за стойки и переводил взгляд с Олега на Юру и обратно. Интересный, сука, сериал? Хованский физически уже не мог покраснеть сильнее.

— Нахуй люкс, — тихо сдался он.

Юлика действительно больше не было слышно, а из другой мебели, кроме кровати в номере Олега был лишь шкаф, небольшой письменный стол и стул. Юра с опаской посмотрел на не самую широкую двуспальную кровать, куда тут же приземлился Друже, и пока остался стоять. 

Олег смотрел на него неотрывно пару минут, затем встал и подошел ближе, Юра тоже не сводил с него взгляда, не зная, что еще сказать или сделать. Друже слегка улыбнулся и затем проговорил:  
— Мне все-таки, пожалуй, нужно в душ. — Юра согласно кивнул, Олег помедлил и добавил. — Располагайся пока, или делай вообще все, что хочешь…

Юра пожал плечами, искренне не зная, чем ему предлагают сейчас заняться — раздеться и лечь на кровать, что ли? Он внутренне запаниковал. Олег вдруг остановился в дверях ванной комнаты, обернулся и бросил лукавым тоном:  
— А присоединиться ко мне точно не хочешь?

Ответ, видимо, был понятен по юриному ошарашенному взгляду, потому что Олег усмехнулся и закрыл за собой дверь. Вскоре приглушенно зашумела вода, а Юра все еще стоял посреди комнаты и не знал, куда себя деть. Они ведь собираются сейчас трахаться? Или что? Он совсем не был готов к такому резкому повороту прямо сегодня, а до кучи еще вспомнил увиденное час назад порево с Юликом в главной роли. Это ведь так и происходит обычно все между двумя мужчинами, да? 

Юре стало совсем не по себе. Он все же приземлился на край кровати, решив, что ничего плохого случиться не сможет, если он будет только сидеть. Затем вдруг подумал, что происходит за дверью ванной: Олег там наверняка намыливает хорошенько свое стройное тело душистыми гелями для душа и всяким прочим, закрыв глаза, чтобы в них не попал шампунь, и лаская себя руками. В голове всплыла картина с мокрыми мыльными ягодицами Олега, и вся юрина кровь прилила уже не к щекам, а куда ниже. Он шумно выдохнул и попытался успокоиться.

Картинка не лезла из головы, и Юра совсем уже отчаялся выкинуть ее, сел на кровати, откинувшись спиной на изголовье, решив теперь просто ждать. Они ведь не обязаны сейчас что-то делать, особенно, если он сам не хочет. А что, если Олег захочет, и юрино поведение его обидит? Паника вновь охватила его. Реальность уплывала, но оказалась слишком яркой, чтобы быть сном. Он не был новичком во всех этих амурных делах, но не мог так легко развести ноги в приглашающем жесте. Хотя, казалось, этого-то он всегда и хотел. 

Дверь ванной скрипнула, и Юра встрепенулся. Олег вышел в одном белом халате, слегка румяный и с влажными волосами, взъерошенными полотенцем, и сейчас пуще прежнего напоминал какого-нибудь ангела — не хватало разве что больших белоснежных крыльев у него за спиной. Юра пялился. 

Олег молча сел рядом с ним, попытался поймать взгляд. От него пахло свежестью и будто бы лесом после дождя. Фантазия разыгралась так, что Юра уже даже дышал с трудом. Надо было срочно что-то сказать.

— Я…

— Так мы пойдем завтра на концерт той группы? — спросил Олег. Юра нахмурился и даже почти перестал трястись. Он и забыл совсем про выигранные билеты. — Или, как думаешь, может, послушать их для начала?

Юра повел плечом, затем просто кивнул. Ему тут же протянули одну пару небольших беспроводных наушников, другую Олег надел сам, подключил их к коммуникатору и быстро нашел ту самую группу — «Красные розы твоим гангстерам» — и включил самую популярную их песню. Тут же у них в ушах зазвучали жирные гитары и бойкие барабаны, вскоре подкрепившиеся приятным вокалом с текстом о безответной любви.

Звучало все достаточно интересно, чтобы Юра заслушался и незаметно для себя сполз на кровати ниже и оказался головой на подушке. Олег последовал за ним. Юра закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в гитарные рифы на соло, вспоминая времена, когда он и сам пытался собрать музыкальную группу, играя на басу, но из-за вечных разногласий с вокалистом их пути быстро разошлись. Хованский считал себя преданным в очередной раз, так что музыкой заниматься зарекся, но свой старый бас на корабль принес все равно.

Следующая песня была о чувстве влюбленности: вокалист пел о том, как бабочки летают у него в животе и как ему больно от того, что предмет его воздыханий ничего не замечает. Юра немного напрягся, затем медленно повернул голову и раскрыл глаза. Конечно же, Олег смотрел на него, прямо в глаза, и был так близко, непозволительно близко. Олег, сука, давно уже все выкупил про Юру, а сейчас просто издевался над ним своими долгими взглядами и улыбочками, способными осветить весь Дия. Он раскрыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться очередному троллингу, но тот подвинулся ближе, смотрел теперь не в глаза, а на губы, украдкой облизнул свои.

Юра уже ничего не соображал. Он лишь позволил ему поцеловать себя, мягко и сладко, пока в голове гулко стучало сердце, заглушаемое ревом гитар и грохотом ударных. Олег никуда не спешил, он как будто пробовал юрины губы на вкус, слегка поглаживая их своими и тут же немного отстраняясь, пил его прерывистое дыхание, дразнил и завлекал, время от времени поглядывая Юре в глаза из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот наконец не выдержал, притянул Друже к себе за плечо и поцеловал более жадно и глубоко. Олег явно не ожидал такого поворота и немного растерялся поначалу, но затем стал охотно отвечать.

«Ты будешь образом в моей голове, Я буду голосом — ты будешь не в себе…» — пел вокалист «Красных роз», но Юре уже было совершенно все равно, что они слушали. Его полностью затянуло в мягкие олеговские губы, в то время, как его же ловкие руки уже успели стащить с Хованского мешающую толстовку и теперь пробирались под тонкую футболку. Он позволял делать что угодно, пока его целовали так. Он не отрывался бы от Олега никогда, даже дышать ему больше незачем. 

Тут один из наушников вывалился из юриного уха, видимо, потревоженный наспех стянутой толстовкой, и он услышал свой собственный протяжный вздох-стон, тут же испугался этого. Звучало настолько развратно, что он снова, уже, кажется, в тысячный раз, покраснел. Олег вдруг заметил это, тихо усмехнулся куда-то ему в щеку и подтянул Юру на себя. Его ладонь уже лежала на юрином бедре и поглаживала, обжигая собой даже сквозь джинсы, а пальцы другой руки заинтересованно теребили ворот его футболки. Юра не знал, куда деть свои руки, поэтому просто положил их Олегу на талию.

Юра снова смотрел на его губы — теперь такие ярко-розовые и слегка припухшие, эротично разомкнутые и ждущие его следующего действия. «Поцелуй меня» — сказал Олег почти беззвучно, и Юра тут же послушался. Ему нравилось целоваться так медленно и лениво, будто у них было все время мира лишь на одни касания губами и переплетения языками. Сейчас казалось, что так и было. Юра сжал олеговский бок покрепче, затем медленно повел рукой вверх, оглаживая. От этого пояс халата распустился, приоткрывая для него еще один небольшой кусочек Олега. Юра не смог не опустить взгляд ниже, когда тот оторвался от его губ, начав целовать шею.

Частично прикрытый пушистой тканью халата крепкий стояк Олега почему-то слегка отрезвил Юру. Он аккуратно убрал руку с твердого бока, и предательская белая ткань соскользнула совсем, обнажая член. Юра судорожно выдохнул, не зная, куда теперь себя деть, пока Олег исцеловал уже всю его шею и спустился носом к вороту футболки.

— Олег…— вышло как-то испуганно-жалобно, что Юре самому стало от себя стремно.

Он не успел заметить, как музыка в ушах сошла на нет, а на Олеге и вовсе уже не было наушников.

Олег выпрямился на вытянутых руках, долго смотрел на Юру. Он смущал одним лишь взглядом. У Юры тоже стоял. Юра хотел его невыносимо. Внутри словно разрослась незнакомая пустота, а член изнывал, требуя прикосновения. Во рту как-то разом пересохло, а Олег продолжал наблюдать. Юра хотел возразить, что-то сказать, но с трудом смог отвести взгляд от члена Олега: у него был чуть больше, чем у самого Юры, но почему-то казалось, что он совсем огромный. Юра прикрыл глаза на секунду, представляя, как его пронзит этой дубиной.

Нет, он все-таки не готов…

А Олег смотрел. Он лукаво улыбался, часто облизывал алые губы, которыми только-только целовал Юру, накрыл своим телом, сужая мир, где сейчас были лишь они вдвоем. Юра столько раз представлял себе, как оказывается под ним, как смело тянет на себя. Сейчас он тратил все силы на то, чтобы не смотреть на член Олега, а стыдливо взглянуть в глаза, чтобы выразить мысль словами. Но мысли неожиданно смешались, становясь нечленораздельным звуком, который Юра и издал, когда Олег выпрямился, хватаясь за низ его футболки.

Юру посетила мысль о том, что его собственное тело не в лучшей форме, но через мгновение и ее вышибло. Олег гладил его бок, опять целовал в губы. Юра вспомнил, чего боялся. Внизу живота тянуло, а Олег уже не нежничал, терзал его губы, щекоча низ живота быстрыми пальцами, легонько царапал, разгоняя мурашки по всему телу. Он быстро скинул с себя халат, оставил у ног, спихивая его вообще куда-то к краю.

Юра невольно залюбовался его твердым крепким телом, облизнулся. Хотелось коснуться его груди, зацеловать ключицы. Хованский протянул руку, опуская ее на середину груди, провел ниже. Мышцы под ладонью напряглись, перекатываясь. Мягкая кожа казалась нереальной, не сходилась с грубой кожей пальцев механика.

Олег был голый и опять целовал. Нагота ему безумно шла. Юра отвлекся от своей немой паники, на долю секунды представляя, как Олег будет вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Юра будет прикусывать его сосок. Он почти чувствовал чуть солоноватый вкус кожи Олега, как его нижнюю губу чуть прикусили и потянули, как футболку задрали до ключиц, оголяя живот и грудь. Олег именно сосался, иногда грызся, вжался в Юру пахом, но не терся: джинсы у Юры были жесткие, неприятные сейчас даже самому Хованскому.

Хотелось снять штаны. Хотелось, чтобы Олег опустился ниже и отсосал ему. Его горячий рот и умелый язык в мгновение свели с ума лишь поцелуем, и было страшно думать о том, к чему они могли привести еще. Олег потянулся к его ремню, но вместо сладкого предвкушения Юра ощутил прежнее беспокойство. Он дернул ногами, вцепился в руки Олега, которые уже расстегнули ремень и вытягивали пуговицу из петли. Друже округлил глаза. Юра тут же развел руки, вскидывая их, прижимая к груди.

Светлые глаза сузились в щелочки. Олег показательно медленно опустил язычок молнии, неотрывно смотрел на него. Юра попытался улыбнуться, но, кажется, вышло совсем криво. Светлые брови поползли вверх. В ушах неприятно ухало, словно тысяча барабанов и драм-машин в его голове решили сыграть замысловатую партию. Олег с нажимом повел ладони от бедер к коленям, сжал пальцы, потянул на него еще раз, опускаясь ниже. Он смял сосок Юры языком, цапнул кожу зубами. Щекочущая боль приятно встряхнула. Хованский тут же вцепился в его волосы, притягивая ближе и чуть прогибаясь в спине от ярких ощущений. Блять. Олег гладил его бедро, хватаясь за край брюк, потянул их вниз, помог приподнять Юре бедра, обняв пояс рукой. Джинсы оказались у колен, и шершавая ладонь Олега сжала его ягодицу, продолжая раздевать Юру.

Ощущений было слишком много. Голова не соображала, а колени подрагивали: сейчас они были свободными, поэтому Юра мог стиснуть бока Друже, а то и закинуть ноги ему за спину. Олег несильно прикусил кожу на груди Юры, окончательно освобождая его от джинсов. Юре сносило голову от невероятного жара. Руки Олега гладили и сминали, постепенно подкрадываясь все ближе к его члену и краю белья.

Юра в очередной раз дернулся и подавился воздухом, когда пальцы Олега подцепили край его трусов. Опасно близко. Олег вновь задержал свой взгляд на лице Юры. Юру трясло. Он понимал, как глупо бояться близости с тем, кого так долго хотел, по чьей улыбке сходил с ума. Олег был рядом, касался его, и это то, о чем Юра так долго мечтал, но, сука, испугался, когда дело коснулось реальной близости. Олег не выглядел как тот, кто может причинить ему вред или насильно выебать, но Юра боялся чего-то — чего именно, сам не понимал. Ему было обидно за то, какой он идиот, и страшно, ведь он мог запороть все, напугать или вообще обидеть.

С каждым прикосновением волнение разрасталось вновь и вновь. Олег целовал его шею, подбирался губами к уху. Пытался успокоить. Он лизнул его щеку, и Юра вцепился в его плечи чуть дрожащими пальцами.

— Нам необязательно идти до конца, чтобы сделать друг другу хорошо, — тихо шептал Олег, успокаивающе гладил живот, опускаясь ниже, но останавливаясь у паха. — Я хочу касаться тебя, а ты, — он взял руку Юры и потянул к своему члену, — ты хочешь меня. Доверься мне.

Хованский коснулся его, и Олег сжал свои пальцы поверх его. Олег был твердый и горячий, а влажные губы накрыли губы Юры, нежно целовали, постепенно успокаивая. Юра верил ему. Мягкие поцелуи прогоняли беспокойство, рука сама двигалась, как он делал это себе, нежно поглаживая Олега. Друже тихо застонал ему в губы, окончательно успокаивая.

В конце концов, Юра ему действительно доверял. То, с какой нежностью его неторопливо раздевали и разогревали, лишь доказывало, что бояться было бессмысленно. Олег словно становился больше в его ладони: Юра стал ласкать его смелее, играл пальцами, пока Олег тихо хрипел ему в шею.

— Можно? — спросил Друже, видимо, устав уже мусолить край юриных трусов. Юра подался чуть вперед бедрами, задевая членом его ладонь, и от единственного прикосновения его прошибло насквозь. Юра закивал. — Хочу тебя, — горячо выдохнул Олег.

— Да, бля, делай, че хочешь! — не выдержал Юра.

Беспокойство сошло на нет, и стало так легко. Он смог расслабиться, потеряться в ощущениях. Олег тихо хохотнул, снимая с него трусы, удобнее устраиваясь между его ног. Они долго целовались, но Юра всегда хотел еще. Сильная рука сжала его без предупреждения и тут же отпустила, неторопливо лаская. Юра захрипел, усилил хватку в ответ. Олег громко причмокнул губами над его носом, опустил ладонь на ягодицу Юры.

Хованский опустил взгляд. Он был сильно на взводе — мог кончить в любую секунду, но то, как рука Олега гладила его, словно завело с новой силой. Пальцы сжимались сильнее у головки, дрочили с оттягом. Юра невольно стал повторять за ним, подстраиваясь под его неторопливый темп. Олег заметил это, ускорился. Юра не понял, как начал толкаться в руку, издал странный звук. Олег лизнул его в нос и тут же отпустил, чтобы потом взять оба члена разом, обнимая своими пальцами пальцы Юры.

Они ни разу еще не держались за руки. Пальцы Олега были приятными и горячими, а член терся о его собственный. Олег двигался плавно, словно входил и выходил. Головка исчезала в их руках, размазывая смазку. Юра засмотрелся на то, как переплетаются их пальцы, на то, как они касаются друг друга.

Это было самым большим безумием, которое случалось в его жизни. Безумнее было лишь то, что он кончил, когда его ягодицу с силой сжали, оттягивая, и глубоко поцеловали его губы. Невероятным сумасшествием казалось то, что Олег хрипло застонал ему на ухо, кончая от пары движений юриной руки.

Его обнимали горячие мужские руки, и Юра ощущал себя настолько счастливым, что не мог сдержать глупой улыбки.

***

Когда Юра проснулся, в широкое окно номера уже вовсю светило солнце. Коммуникатор на запястье завибрировал, и он слезящимися глазами прочел пришедшее сообщение, оказавшееся от Олега, как и три предыдущих: «доброе утро», «ушел завтракать, очень проголодался», «ну ты где?», «ок, жду тебя еще минут пять, либо остаешься без завтрака». 

Хованский встрепенулся и резко сел на кровати — есть вообще-то хотелось дико, но за пять минут он бы не успел вообще никуда. Он торопливо набрал «погоди, сейчас приду» и стал лихорадочно натягивать на себя вчерашнюю одежду, стыдливо, но довольно вспоминая, до чего он докатился этой ночью.

На первом этаже их отеля находилось достаточно просторное кафе местной аргонианской кухни, где, кроме всего прочего, готовили завтраки. За небольшим прямоугольным столом в центре зала сидели Олег, Юлик и Ларин — все разной степени помятости. Олег о чем-то мило беседовал с Димой, а Юлик быстро писал кому-то сообщение, от сосредоточения высунув кончик языка. Юра пригляделся, затем сел за стол рядом, проморгался и вновь сфокусировал взгляд на лице О-Нешко.

На Юлике не было усов.

Тот почувствовал юрин взгляд, опустил коммуникатор и повернулся к нему.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Юлик. — Да, я побрился.

Юра оглядел остальных ребят: немного взъерошенный Олег одарил его теплой улыбкой, а сонный Ларин только лениво махнул. И че это, им совсем пофигу?

— А че произошло?

— Недоразумение с горячим воском, — вспомнил Юлик и поморщился. — С усами пришлось распрощаться по вине Руслана. Кстати, извини за номер, я все оплачу.

Юра даже не успел возмутиться — какой Юлик сегодня сговорчивый прям с утра, — или просто уставший? Или, скорее, довольно оттраханный. Что-то явно интересное произошло вчера, кроме той сцены со связыванием и черной елдой, которую Хованский до сих пор отчаянно желал развидеть.

Тут милая официантка в белом переднике принесла им внушительную порцию знаменитых аргонианских черничных панкейков, поставила блюдо перед Юрой, улыбнулась и хотела было уйти, как Юлик попросил сделать ему такую же.

— Это я тебе заказал, — пояснил Олег, пока Юра пялился на панкейки, не зная, как подступиться к этой синеватой блинной башне. — Они дико вкусные.

— Спасибо, — не поднимая взгляда от блинов, сказал Юра. Затем все же решился попробовать, отломил вилкой кусок верхнего панкейка и отправил в рот. Действительно чернично, неплохо.

— Кстати о дико вкусном, — начал Олег. Юра посмотрел на него, но тот обращался теперь к Ларину, сидящему рядом. Внезапно. — На следующий ужин на корабле я готовлю стейки и надеюсь, что все их попробуют.

— Окей, — как-то слишком быстро согласился Ларин. Он сидел, вполоборота повернувшись к Олегу, подпирал рукой небритый подбородок и как-то мечтательно улыбался. — Из твоих рук готов есть что угодно: хоть мясо, хоть сырое.

Юлик тут же перестал печатать что-то на коммуникаторе, посмотрел на брата. Юра же решил пропустить это игривое высказывание мимо ушей, потому что оставалось лишь догадываться, кого и на что Ларин сейчас провоцировал. Олег лишь молча кивнул.

Юра вообще старался не задумываться о подобном, но в голове сама собой всплыла картина того, как Олег кормит Диму тартаром из говядины из своих рук — в самом прямом смысле, — беря за раз только по несколько маленьких кусочков рубленого мяса и отправляя их Диме в рот, и как тот потом облизывает его бледные пальцы и вбирает их в рот, прикрывая глаза. 

Тут Юра чуть не подавился куском блина и закашлялся. Ларин сразу же пододвинул ему чашку кофе.

Сегодня решено было снова провести поздний вечер и ночь в том казино «Камакао», потому что искомый ими персонаж должен был появиться там как раз около полуночи. Никита обещала, что до одиннадцати вечера они все полностью свободны, но на всякий случай отправилась туда уже сейчас, хотя было лишь полвторого. 

Ларин ушел спать в номер, сказав, что карнавал — отбитая тема, и что он опять без понятия, где Шмальц. Юлик тоже куда-то убежал, обещая увидеться вечером. Они остались вдвоем с Олегом. Юра доел панкейки и допил кофе, затем посмотрел на спутника.

— Пойдем на морской пляж? — внезапно предложил Олег.

Юра задумался. Времени до их концерта было еще предостаточно, а просто сидеть в номере весь день было бы не только скучно, но и достаточно страшно, а просто гулять — как-то уныло, так что вариант с пляжем казался действительно привлекательным.

— Только давай я сначала таки переоденусь.

После того, как Юра наконец переоделся в свежее, — Олег обманом заставил его даже надеть шорты, — наспех почистил зубы в своем номере, насквозь пропахшем сексом, и украдкой перетащил свои вещи к Олегу, было решено прогуляться до берега моря пешком. Юра сам никогда не ходил на пляж, тем более никогда не пытался загорать, о чем поведал Олегу. Тот посмеялся, конечно, отметив его бледность. 

Они шли и обсуждали современный кинематограф, его нынешний небывалый подъем и возрождение кинотеатров. Олег ловко позвал Юру в кино, — вроде как просто пришлось к слову, а вроде как снова приглашение на свидание. И Юра, конечно, согласился, не веря, что это происходит наяву: что симпатичный парень зовет его в кино, а он млеет, как фарийский баклажан на костре.

Уже на подходе к пляжу волосы начал трепать свежий морской ветер, а юриной ладони легонько коснулись теплые пальцы. Юра встрепенулся, но руки не отдернул, хотя это и стоило больших усилий. Серьезно, Олег, сейчас? В ответ на юрин мысленный вопрос, его осторожно взяли за руку, и чувствовалось это дохуя непривычно, так тепло и мягко. Но Юра не успел ни возмутиться, ни насладиться ощущением, потому что им открылся вид на морской берег.

Это был длинный пологий склон с блестящим ультрамариновым песком и высокими пальмами с изумрудными листьями, а дальше, до самого горизонта — темно-синее море. Юра засмотрелся на необычный пейзаж, рассуждая, видел ли он где-нибудь что-то более странное и при этом красивое. Олег сжал его кисть чуть сильнее и потянул за собой. Юра спохватился, последовал за ним и выдал первое же впечатление, что пришло в голову:  
— Песок выглядит так, будто его обкончал Шмальц.

Олег хихикнул. Они устремились к воде. Народу тут почему-то не было почти совсем. Только пара молодых аргонианок, загорающих топлес, мимо которых Олег протащил млеющего Юру, даже не оглядываясь, да какие-то волейболисты. Друже объяснил это тем, что нынешние плюс двадцать восемь по Цельсию — слишком холодно для местных. Юре оставалось лишь дивиться, потому что ему самому было душно: либо он плохо переносил жару, либо это все из-за руки Олега в его руке. 

Они приземлились на теплый песок недалеко от воды, предварительно постелив небольшой плед. Юра сел с самого краю, а Олег сразу лег рядом, положив руки под голову, глянул на него снизу-вверх, слегка щурясь. 

— Не взял ничего для загара, но с таким солнцем начну гореть примерно через час, — прикинул Олег вслух, улыбнулся Юре. 

Юра постарался расслабиться, но полностью сосредоточиться на красивом пейзаже и солоноватой свежести воздуха так и не смог: легкий ветерок забирался под белую свободную футболку Олега и немного задирал ее, обнажая маленький кусочек светлой кожи, будто бы дразня. От этого зрелища невозможно было оторвать взгляда, и Юра любовался, будто впитывая в себя впечатления про запас.

Олег вдруг приоткрыл один глаз, заметил направление его взгляда, тихо беззлобно хмыкнул и приподнялся на локтях. Юра посмотрел ему в глаза. Его снова начало накрывать стыдом, как пуховым одеялом, становилось только жарче.

— Юр, а давай целоваться? — внезапно предложил Олег и будто невзначай облизнул губы.

Юра опешил и вылупился на него. Днем в людном месте? Ебу дал такое предлагать? Олег медленно подобрался и сел рядом с ним, все еще не разрывая зрительного контакта. Не то, чтобы Юра был прямо против, но здесь и сейчас, да и так резко. Он задумался, а Олег все смотрел. Аргонианцев вокруг было максимум с десяток, да и те не стеснялись светить сиськами, будто им было похуй вообще на все. Да и с другой стороны, что с того, если их действительно кто-то увидит, даже из знакомых — лишь порадуются за него или позавидуют.

Тут горячая ладонь коснулась его колена, и Хованский встрепенулся, выныривая из глубин своих мыслей. Бледная рука гладила его ногу и уже подбиралась к низу черных шорт. Юра проследил ее путь, затем поднял взгляд на хитрое светлое лицо и медленно кивнул.

Олег поцеловал его снова так осторожно и невесомо, будто боялся спугнуть. Юра прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, призывая к активным действиям. Те не заставили себя долго ждать: Олег слегка склонил голову вбок и поцеловал глубже, задействуя теперь и язык. Юра не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому просто потянул их вперед, пока не наткнулся одной из них на гладкое колено, а другой — на твердое плечо. Он огладил крепкое бедро, ныряя рукой под шорты, и Олег издал удивленный вздох в его губы, в ответ добавил в свои действия чуточку страсти, вплетая пальцы в юрины кудрявые пряди на затылке. 

Было крайне приятно, хоть Юра и пытался не перевозбудиться от всего происходящего, кажется, не сильно в этом преуспевая. Олег на секунду оторвался от его губ, влажно целуя в подбородок и подняв взгляд, чтобы встретиться им с Юрой. Но тут его взгляд скользнул мимо юриного лица, куда-то ему за плечо. Друже замер и нахмурился.

Юра обернулся и заметил в песке в полусотне метров от них чью-то голову. Олег рядом с ним уже поднялся на ноги. Любопытство заставило их покинуть удобное место, спешно подобрав плед, и двинуться в сторону головы.

Уже на подходе стало понятно, кто перед ними — светлая встрепанная макушка и острые скулы не дали бы соврать — это был Шмальц. И он, скорей всего, крепко спал. Они были уже в паре метров от этого рептилоида, когда Олег вдруг остановил Юру жестом руки.

— Мы разве не должны раскопать его или хотя бы разбудить? — шепотом спросил Юра.

— А вдруг потревожим кладку? — Олег выглядел максимально серьезным, так что Хованский чуть не расхохотался.

Шмальц вдруг сдвинул брови и повел головой, шурша песком. А, они отбросили на него тень. Он слегка завозился и раскрыл один глаз.

— А, вы… вместе, — прохрипел Шмальц, открывая второй. — Должен Диме сотку теперь.

Юра с Олегом недоуменно переглянулись.

— Помогите раскопать, по-братски, а? — как-то жалобно попросил Шмальц. — Тут вообще-то холодно ночью, вот я и вырубился.

Он завозился и замотал головой, показывая, что ему самому никак не выбраться. На логичный вопрос, как он тогда выполз из-под земли, Шмальц ответил, что сейчас он слишком слаб после оргий, местных препаратов и холода, да и в песке совсем не жарко. Олег фыркнул, заснял его на коммуникатор под возмущенное «эй», но потом все же начал откапывать, загребая ультрамариновый песок прямо руками.

Юра залюбовался на олеговские руки, теперь по локоть синие с прилипшими к ним мелкими песчинками. Затем, после всего одного укоризненного взгляда, брошенного в его сторону, он все же решил помочь и опустился на колени рядом.

Песок и правда становился сырее и прохладней с глубиной. Шмальц пытался дергаться, чтоб откопаться самому, но пока ничего не выходило. Кто-то зарыл его под углом в сорок пять градусов. Во дичь.

— Это кто тебя так? — вторил его мыслям Олег. — Не Дима случайно?

И правда, Юра что-то сразу не подумал о Ларине. Совсем, видать расслабился, скоро вообще, наверное, начнет испытывать к Диме дружеские чувства. Пиздец.

— Вроде нет, — задумавшийся Шмальц даже перестал елозить в своей яме. — Но это не точно. — Наконец он высвободил плечо и задергался активнее. — У нас был какой-то спор ночью, но больше я ничего не помню.

Олег хмыкнул и раскопал второе плечо гуманоида, на что тот радостно пискнул, дернулся и высвободил одну из рук целиком, теперь тоже начав разгребать песок. Совместными усилиями они раскопали его по пояс, затем песок становился совсем мокрым и от того вязким.

— У меня все волосы в песке, — пожаловался Юра, смахивая со лба щекочущую лицо прядь. — Вот бы наконец подстричься…

— Не смей, — вдруг выдал Олег так повелительно, что Хованский смог только вытаращиться на него. Стоило это обсудить как-нибудь потом.

— Парни, — начал Шмальц тут же, почувствовав относительную свободу. — Я не уверен, есть ли на мне какая-либо одежда, так что заранее извините.

Естественно, одежды не было. Шмальц выскочил из ямы полностью голый, хохотнул от облегчения и рассыпался в благодарностях. Пришлось отдать ему плед.

***

На рок-концертах Юра бывал не часто. То не было времени, то он просто не слушал музыку какой-то период в жизни, то Кая водила его на выступления чего-то менее понятного и абстрактного. Но гитарную музыку Юра уважал всегда. Она была для него нестареющей классикой. Не зря кто-то еще в двадцать первом веке сказал, что гитара — вечный инструмент. Хованский был с этим полностью согласен.

Когда они пришли в клуб, концерт только-только начался. Они могли бы и опоздать, лишь потому, что Олег долго выбирал из своей немногочисленной одежды то, что было менее жалко испачкать или даже чутка порвать в слэме, пояснив это тем, что ходить на рок-концерты чисто послушать музыку, а не поскакать, как умалишенный, — пустая трата своего времени. Юра в ответ лишь кивнул, потому что ему не было жалко ни одну из своих вещей, да и оделся он наоборот получше — для Олега.

В итоге они снова выглядели, как карикатурный дуэт ангела и демона: Олег оделся в простую белую футболку и светлые джинсы под стать ей, а на Юре было все то же самое, только черное. Хотел бы Хованский на самом деле быть каким-нибудь дьявольским отродьем, обладать оккультной магией, чтобы заставить славного Друже пасть только для него. 

После тихого вступления была секундная пауза, в которую барабанщик отмерил три удара палочками друг о друга, и сразу же заревели гитары, — Юра вытянул шею, чтобы глянуть на сцену, — сразу три! На сцене скакали пять гуманоидов в черных классических костюмах и с красными галстуками; большая часть музыкантов играла на разномастных обшарпанных гитарах, один — скуластый аргонианец с волнистыми волосами — на басу, и последний — четырехрукий! нет, ну это чит! — на барабанах.

«Я бы с головой нырнул в пески твоей Персефоны…» — запел вокалист. Юра лишь успел подумать, какой же пошлый текст в этой песне, когда его утянули за руку прямо в самую гущу слэма. Песня была быстрая и заводная, поэтому все вокруг скакали и трясли волосами, головами, — у некоторых их было больше одной. Юра тоже включился, расслабился, позволив музыке проходить сквозь себя, будоражить своими волнами все его тело. 

Охуенно. 

В третьей песне пелось о том, какое муторное дело — развод и прочий дележ совместно нажитого. Юра горько хохотнул, соотнося текст с собой, и решил под эту песню оторваться по полной, стал трясти головой еще яростней. Его толкали со всех сторон, часто прилетало чужими волосами, но ощущения от музыки так были только живее. Юра плыл по толпе, его кружило и разворачивало в людском водовороте, а Олег совсем скрылся из вида. Дичь.

На какой-то особо мелодичной песне Юра совсем расслабился и сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза на какую-то долю секунды. Это было его роковой ошибкой, потому что по лицу тут же прилетело от кого-то рядом. Юра резко распахнул глаза и хотел возмутиться, но почувствовал, как рот наполняется кровью. Он остановился и пошатнулся на месте, хватаясь за нос.

Олег подлетел откуда-то, кажется, с неба, подхватил его под локоть и оттащил к ближайшей стене. Юра тяжело дышал ртом, потому что кровь уже была везде, закинул голову, — ее тут же насильно опустили, чертыхаясь, больно зажали нижнюю часть носа, а потом потащили за руку еще куда-то, наверное, в туалет. От запаха и острой боли начинало мутить, но Юра старался дышать ровно, полностью сконцентрировавшись на олеговских горячих руках на своем плече и на лице.

В туалете Олег вручил ему целый ворох бумажных полотенец и строго запретил закидывать голову, объяснив это тем, что он наглотается крови и обязательно будет блевать. Юра согласно прогудел что-то, уткнувшись лицом в полотенца и все еще зажимая нос, как было велено. Опять их милое времяпрепровождение чем-то испорчено. Как и его единственная черная футболка без рисунка, которая теперь пропитана кровью. 

Юра задумался о судьбе и провидении, что не заметил, как Олег приобнял его сбоку, видимо, пытаясь успокоить.

— Я впаядке, — проговорил Юра глухо. Ну, пиздец, теперь он звучит как Ларин. Олег тоже заметил это и фыркнул ему в плечо.

— Нос не сломан точно? — Друже аккуратно повернул его лицо к себе за подбородок, внимательно пригляделся к опухающей в режиме реального времени переносице, легонько провел по ней пальцем. — Так не больно?

Юра осторожно мотнул головой. Боль действительно потихоньку покидала его. Было ли это из-за присутствия Олега, отвлекающего собой, либо и правда ничего страшного — Хованский не знал. Теплая ладонь погладила его по голове, и стало даже почти совсем нормально, если не учитывать хлещущей из него кровищи. 

Еще пару песен они простояли так, почти не шевелясь, посреди туалета. Музыка доносилась до них слегка приглушенно, так что нельзя было расслышать голоса вокалиста и верхних частот, зато басы проникали даже сюда. Наконец Юра осторожно отнял руки от лица, — сраная бумага, конечно же, прилипла, — и обнаружил, что кровь уже не идет, так что решил умыться. Олег без спросу стянул с него футболку и застирал прямо тут, с вонючим жидким мылом и холодной водой. 

Тут в уборную зашел покачивающийся парень с двумя головами и застыл на пороге: посмотрел на полуголого Хованского с опухшим носом, полощущего свое кровавое лицо в раковине, и на встрепанного Друже, сушащего футболку с помощью маленького настенного сушителя для рук. Затем парень переглянулся сам с собой и вышел. Олег заржал, а Юра все-таки сдержался, боясь, что от гогота кровотечение откроется вновь.

В слэм они больше не полезли, Олег осторожно отвел Юру до бара, поддерживая под локоть: он мог идти и сам, но тому, видимо, просто нравилось держать Хованского за руку, поэтому никто из них не был против такого расклада. В баре Друже заказал ему целый стакан льда, а себе — просто минералку, — на уговоры, что ему разрешается пить пиво без Юры, он никак не поддался.

В стакан со льдом захотелось нырнуть носом, а лучше вообще целиком, по самую макушку. Голова гудела, и не только от пережитой небольшой травмы, но и от странного приятного осознания, что Олег скорей посидит тут с ним, чем пойдет скакать и отрываться под громкую музыку. Вся эта забота делала Олега лучшим бойфрендом во Вселенной.

Блять, стоп!

Юра задохнулся и все же сунул нос в стакан, потому что все остальное лицо начало стремительно гореть от прилива крови. Они ведь… нет! Или да? Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное. Он начинал паниковать и тяжело задышал ртом. Рука Олега уже так привычно коснулась его скрюченной спины и медленно успокоительно погладила. А потом еще и еще. Они — да. Совершенно точно.

Юра судорожно вздохнул, все же слегка успокаиваясь, но пульс было не унять. Тут он спиной почувствовал, как наручный коммуникатор Олега завибрировал, а через секунду — и его собственный. Хованский высунул замерзший нос из стакана и прочитал: «Мы поймали этого Ивана, но он вырвался и бежит сейчас по Лавкрафт-Авеню в сторону вашего клуба. Помогайте!». 

Олег вскочил и бросился на улицу. Юра последовал за ним, немного погодя. Наверное, такая заторможенность объяснялась недавней кровопотерей, но он не особо задумывался, стараясь не упустить светлую макушку из вида.

Им несказанно повезло. Юра никогда не верил в удачу, не ощущал ее присутствие в своей жизни, но эти несколько дней давались ему удивительно легко, были наполнены чем-то чарующим, при этом будто ненастоящим, обманчивым. Олег был рядом, вынудил его сделать первый настоящий шаг вперед. Юра нисколько не жалел, хоть и вспоминал это все, смущаясь. Олег оказался заботливым и понимающим. 

Юра отказывался верить в это до момента, пока не оказался с ним в уборной клуба. Широкая спина перед ним принадлежала тому самому, о ком он столько мечтал. Олег что-то напевал, пока сушил его футболку, потом начал рассказывать, как попал в похожую ситуацию лет семь назад. Юра смотрел, слушал и вспоминал эту тупую фразу, где удача и счастья обязательно приходят, если их дождаться. Он не чувствовал себя таким довольным долгие годы. Ему так сильно везло, что даже становилось страшно.

И, вот, им на голову вновь свалилось неожиданное совпадение. Олег летел, а Юра старался догнать его. Они могли упустить того чувака, и тогда им точно пришлось бы постараться, потому что парень будет знать о них, доложит тому самому влиятельному любовнику. Босс не выглядел как тот, кто терпит чужие неудачи.

Однако им по-прежнему везло. На улице Юра застал уже только развязку погони: в их сторону действительно бежал высокий светловолосый парень с неумело связанными веревкой руками, и, как только он достиг их, Олег просто поймал его, перехватил поперек туловища и притиснул к себе, утягивая с тротуара. Парень тут же обмяк в его руках, — видимо, совсем сдался. Как-то это было совсем просто. 

Не успел Юра подумать об этом, как через пару минут к ним прибежал замыленный Юлик, который все пытался отдышаться, еще через полминуты — крайне злой Ларин со свежим фингалом под левым глазом. По всей видимости, просто оказалось лишь для них с Олегом. 

— Всю работу приходится делать за вас, пока вы тут на концерте прохлаждаетесь, — выплюнул Дима, зыркнув сначала на Олега, потом на Юру.

— Так мне его отпустить? — Друже уже ослабил хватку, парень зашевелился.

— Спасибо, — хрипло проговорил Юлик, будто извиняясь за брата, поднял голову. — Надо поскорей доставить его Боссу.


	9. Что-то потеряно, а что-то украдено

Юлик проснулся от громкого крика. Шмальц носился по кораблю и истошно орал что-то нечленораздельное, поднял всех на ноги. Теперь О-Нешко сонно тупил за штурвалом, одним глазом проверяя сообщения, а другим — следя за дорогой. Юра орал еще громче, послал всех далеко и глубоко нахуй, но в итоге позволил Шмальцу выбрать маршрут. Юлик решил не спорить, молча забрался в свое кресло с ногами.

Они спокойно встретились с Боссом во второй раз, чтобы передать Охру. Пленник был высоким и тощим, но удивительно сильным, поэтому пришлось его для начала вырубить, но и это подействовало ненадолго. Тогда Шмальц что-то вколол ему, ехидно ухмыляясь. Все угрозы мгновенно затихли. Охра провалялся в грузовом отсеке без сознания и не очнулся, пока не вошли парни Босса и не вытащили его. Казалось, он и тогда дрых, но Босс свою часть сделки выполнил, скинул им деньги, из-за чего Юра долго счастливо улыбался. Босс сразу велел им уебывать и забыть его номер, буквально вышвырнул их, но от этого стало как-то спокойнее.

А Юлик мечтал выспаться. Ему на счет упала сумма с красивыми цифрами, которую он решил сразу не спускать. Силы же покидали, напоминая о двух практически бессонных ночах, когда он сперва так увлекся другим человеком, что потерял счет времени, а во вторую ночь работал. Воспоминания отзывались сладкой болью в мышцах, образом крепких ягодиц и мягких губ, сильных рук, сжимающих его шею.

Они с Русланом расстались как-то странно. Их невероятно долгая ночь была едва ли не самой охуенной в его жизни и точно самой насыщенной. Он проснулся измотанным, но определенно довольным, а лежащий рядом Руслан так мило жмурился, что Юлик не удержался и уломал его на нежный утренний секс. Руслан оказался чувственным любовником, но это не мешало им добавить капельку жести. Наутро Юлик, окончательно очнувшись, долго брился, позавтракал, а потом уже снова заспешил на свидание.

С Русланом было спокойно. Юлик имел любовников и до него, но не думал, что эта связь вдруг затянется. Он решил, что это станет его маленьким курортным романом, что они трахнутся, проведут вместе какое-то время, а потом расстанутся, взяв контакты друг друга. К слову, все шло как раз по этому сценарию, за исключением того, что свои контакты Юлик не оставил, а чужие не взял, но не потому что решил навсегда прекратить общение, а потому что ступил и забыл. Он подумал, что вполне может вернуться к Руслану, если вдруг соскучится, однако, хотелось иметь хоть какую-то связь. Видимо, Руслан решил точно так же, поскольку каким-то чудесным образом нашел страницу Юлика в фейсбуке и попросился в друзья.

О-Нешко реально не собирался затягивать их отношения, но лишь в первый день их знакомства. Утром после первой ночи он понял, что Руслан очень красивый даже спросонья. Когда они встретились перед первым настоящим свиданием, Руслан был хорош и в простой безразмерной футболке. А его губы оказались по-прежнему вкусными.

Они сидели в баре в вип-комнате, просто выпивали, иногда подолгу целуясь. А потом они совсем разошлись на откровения. Руслан нехотя признался, что он не так прост. Над этой фразой Юлик даже хихикнул, но потом парень продолжил. Оказалось, он один из трех десятков клонов какого-то сумасшедшего ученого. Он не стал вдаваться в детали, позволяя Юлику услышать и переварить информацию. Тридцать таких вот Русланов. Юлик сначала подумал пакость и лишь потом осознал. Это была информация того типа, в который не поверишь, пока не осознаешь масштабов. О-Нешко попытался представить. Руслан заверил, что они не имеют общего разума на всех, что давно не виделись и полностью самостоятельны. 

Юлик вспомнил, что кожа Руслана полностью реалистичная: горячая, мягкая в нежных местах и чуть грубоватая на ладонях, да и пах он как настоящий человек. На секунду О-Нешко захотел оказаться в его голове, но тут же похоронил эту идею.

А затем он совершил непростительную ошибку, которая все-таки не дала ему легко уснуть следующей ночью. Он, выпив чуть больше, чем следовало, позволил себе лишнего и прочитал Руслана, чем почти испортил свидание. Поначалу он признался в ответ, решив, что так будет справедливо, рассказал про себя, и его попросили показать свои способности. Юлик понимал, чем это может закончиться, чувствовал, что не стоило этого делать, но они едва не разругались из-за этого.

Сначала Юлик ощутил тепло. Чувства, бывшие на поверхности, оказались нежными и светлыми, но вполне в рамках его ожиданий. Юлик копнул чуть глубже, насколько смог, и тогда его накрыло целой волной трепетной дрожи, обожания и чего-то сумасшедшего. Руслан не вовремя понял, что сам себя и сдал, закрылся злостью на себя и страхом. Юлик вернул свою тиару на голову, потеряв дар речи.

Его хотели и обожали так, словно он был самым желанным, что могло быть в этом мире. Руслан был на той стадии безумной влюбленности, когда в голове становится пусто лишь от образа человека, а сердце готово остановиться в любой момент от переизбытка чувств. Усиливало эффект то, что в этот момент Юлик держал его за руку и смотрел в глаза.

Он не знал, как на это реагировать. В горле застряло столько разных слов, но все были словно не к месту. Юлик до сих пор думал об этом: он мог столько всего сказать или сделать, но в итоге просто улыбнулся, когда Руслан буркнул что-то вроде «забудь». Самое интересное было то, что Юлик испытал что-то возвышенное и приятное, когда нырнул с головой в его мысленный поток. Ему было приятно, что такой парень как Руслан запал на него, потому что, по всей видимости, легким романом на пару ночей они не обойдутся.

Руслан писал ему всякие милые глупости, и Юлик не смог сдержать улыбки. Он сразу проснулся, глупо ухмыляясь, ответил в том же духе. Руслан пожелал ему хорошего дня и прикрепил идиотский стикер с какой-то зверюшкой. Юлику раньше никто не слал милые стикеры, кроме брата.

Но оставалось загадкой, откуда у Руслана его контакты. Юлик хотел было спросить, но они почти подлетели, поэтому коммуникатор был отложен в сторону. Дима уселся рядом. Где-то на фоне истошно орал Юра.

— У тебя все в порядке с айди, с соцсетями? Никаких странностей? — вдруг спросил Дима. — Типа взлома.

— Да нет, кажется, — ответил Юлик. То, что Руслан нашел его страницу так быстро без номера, не казалось настолько странным. Он мог поебаться с многомиллиардной системой несколько часов или всю ночь, чтобы найти его. Только О-Нешко не помнил, чтобы говорил свое полное имя или хотя бы дату рождения, да и фото они не делали.

— Меня кто-то взломал, — сказал Дима. — Пришло уведомление из центра безопасности.

— Ну, сейчас многих взламывают.

— Многих, но не меня.

Юлик выровнял Стремительный, пока брат продолжил что-то бубнить. Юлика тоже никогда не взламывали, потому что он нахуй никому не был нужен. Однако, червь сомнения начал точить его. Включив автопилот, он вернулся к общению с новым другом — слово «любовник» пока казалось ему слишком громким.

Он спросил Руслана о работе, и тот ответил, что имеет подработку в доставке, но в основном пишет программы на фрилансе. Юлику показалось это подозрительным совпадением, но потом он понял, что для того, чтобы найти его страницу, взломав Диму, нужно сначала найти самого Диму, а он даже не успел сказать Руслану, что у него есть брат. Мысль сразу получила ярлык бредовой.

Они долго болтали о разном. Юлик прервался во время посадки, быстро ответил, что ему пора. Тогда уже вышел Юра, побрившийся крайне криво: были видны мелкие порезы, а щеки немного горели.

На Бернгарде была странная система проверки на влете. Их недолго сканировали, спросили о целях визита и пустили. Несколько рядов посадочных мест обслуживали самые настоящие андроиды, и Юлик понял это, когда увидел их ближе. Огромные стеклянные глаза были пустыми, а на изгибах тонких рук виднелись искусственные суставы. К тому же все работники космопорта были похожи, будто были друг другу родными братьями и сестрами.

Космопорт находился между двумя крупными городами: Лербергом и Кюрре. Юра и Олег тут же, никого не предупредив заранее, свинтили во второй — до него шел скоростной поезд на магнитной подушке. Никита решила прогуляться пешком в ту же сторону, заранее заставив их пообещать, что все будут на связи. Мотор сказал, что ему надо в Лерберг, поговорить со старыми знакомыми, да и Шмальцу тоже надо было именно туда, в лербергский ботанический сад, поэтому Юлик с Димой решили отправиться с ними.

За получасовую поездку на беспилотном флаере, треть из которой они стояли в пробке на влет в сам город, Шмальц успел громко повздорить с искусственным интеллектом водителя, объясняя, что ему нужно скорее попасть в назначенную точку, а тот выбрал не самый оптимальный маршрут. Гуманоид так долго кричал и злился, что даже его светлые растрепанные волосы начали менять цвет на бледно-розовый.

Как только они сели у ворот ботанического сада, Шмальц раздраженно выпорхнул и убежал вперед. Мотор тоже достаточно спешно вышел, поблагодарил их за поездку и ушел. Платить, конечно же, пришлось Юлику. Он оторвался от коммуникатора только когда Дима легонько ткнул его локтем в бок — Руслан писал, что заказчик недавно испортил ему настроение к чертям собачьим и он пошел напиваться, а Юлик пытался его подбодрить. Юлик поднял глаза на надпись над большими плетеными вратами — «Ботанический сад Лерберга. Самый крупный в галактике». Действительно, то, чем стоит гордиться. 

Они вошли в сад. Со всех сторон сразу обдало ароматами цветения, а перед глазами запестрела растительность из самых разных уголков вселенной. Тут были и фарийские лианы, и санелийские удовые деревья, и кангопский бамбук. Юлик с Димой шли по широкой аллее к центру сада, по сторонам которой свешивались ветви аркадийских ив, создающие собой некий зеленый тоннель. Выглядело потрясающе и так уютно, Юлик сделал пару фото и отправил их Руслану. Пришел лаконичный ответ «хочу к тебе», и он загорелся странной глупой идеей.

Юлик набрал на ходу еще пару сообщений, усмехаясь про себя, и не сразу заметил, что брат отстал от него, остановившись на ближайшем перекрестке. О-Нешко быстро отыскал его и проследил за направлением его взгляда: Ларин смотрел на цветущую керальскую сакуру, а точнее на скамейку под ней. На ней сидел смутно знакомый человек и читал бумажную книгу. Юлик подошел к брату и присмотрелся.

Это был плотный мужчина в пиджаке и очках, — большего с такого расстояния рассмотреть нельзя было. Он внимательно вчитывался в книгу, аккуратно перелистывал страницы, на которые часто падали мягкие розовые лепестки. Юлик глянул на брата, чьи глаза были абсолютно круглыми, а затем снова повернулся к человеку под сакурой. Тот поднял на них свой взгляд, и только тогда Юлик наконец узнал его. 

Ох, блин, вот это встреча. Определенно, судьба издевалась над ними.

Это был бывший муж Димы — Андрей. И выглядел он прекрасно, если, конечно, вынести за скобки ту пустоту в глазах, которую Юлик ощущал даже в тиаре. Дима медленно, будто под гипнозом, подошел к нему и сел рядом. Пара лепестков тут же упала ему на голову и запуталась в волосах. Юлик решил, что лучше ему постоять в стороне и ответить на сообщения, чем подходить и здороваться, мешая брату.

Дима так старался его забыть весь этот год и даже предпринял неудачную попытку стереть из памяти, искренне жаждал никогда больше не видеть в своей жизни, а теперь просто подошел и сел рядом, напряженно молчал и лишь смотрел в глаза. Юлик решил предоставить ему шанс разобраться с бывшим самому, а он на всякий случай побудет рядом — под кустом фарийской сирени метрах в пяти от места, где он стоял, была такая же скамейка, которую он и облюбовал.

Руслан писал, что заебался и что уже скучает, и Юлик послал ему вчерашнее селфи, которое сделал после очередной изматывающей медитации в спортзале: со сбившейся укладкой и усталым взглядом. Потом сильно задумался над ответным сообщением «приезжай, я не вывожу», но краем глаза заметил, что Дима с Андреем уже о чем-то тихо разговаривают. 

Тут Андрей тихо усмехнулся, а лицо Димы слегка посветлело, что Юлик даже немного расслабился. Грешным делом, он допускал мысль о том, чтобы снять тиару и настроиться на их эмоции, чтобы подлететь в нужный момент и спасти брата от новых страданий, но быстро отмел ее — все же не хотелось еще раз вмешаться в их отношения, ему хватило и прошлого раза со всем тем говном, что на него вылили с обеих сторон. Все равно пока просто уйти и улететь на Аргон ему что-то не давало. Он продолжил наблюдение краем глаза.

Теперь Андрей рассказывал что-то увлекательное, как умел только он, а Дима слушал, приоткрыв рот. Они выглядели совсем как в старые добрые времена, только вот сидели друг от друга на некотором расстоянии. Юлик пожал плечами про себя и вернулся к переписке. Руслан говорил, что надолго его не задержит и к вечеру уже отпустит и что его потребность в О-Нешко как-то таки стоит удовлетворить. Юлик проследил его тактику и пока не намеревался сдаваться. «Я подумаю» — отправил он в ответ и хихикнул, представляя, как собеседник раздраженно сжимает коммуникатор.

Руслан молчал удивительно долгие пять минут, за которые Юлик успел бросить быстрый взгляд на Диму — лицо того уже осветилось небольшой, но искренней улыбкой. Юлик даже немного удивился. Отвернуться заставило новое оповещение. В сообщении было лишь фото: шея, плечо и ключица с почти сошедшим следом от укуса. Ох. Он долго разглядывал соблазнительный кусочек Руслана, но такого фото было недостаточно, чтобы сорваться, поэтому Юлик отправил лишь смайлик с пальцем вверх и снова стал ждать.

Дима с Андреем смеялись. Что там происходит, в самом деле? Додумать эту мысль ему не дали. «Хочу тебя» — пришло от Руслана, на что Юлик набрал быстрое «Да я понял» и вернулся к наблюдению. Они определенно сели ближе друг к другу. Теперь Диме показывали ту самую книгу. Юлик сощурился и заметил, как их пальцы соприкасаются поверх обложки. Его тут же подорвало вмешаться, но каким-то чудом он усидел на месте, напряженно вглядываясь в брата и следя за каждым его движением.

От Руслана пришло игривое фото с голым торсом, на что Юлик на автомате одним лишь «Мило». Брат улыбался, а его снова отвлекали, и О-Нешко рассудил, что тот пока неплохо справляется безо всякой его помощи, и его можно оставить здесь одного на несколько часов.

Над новым фото Руслан явно извратился. Когда Юлик открыл его, то сразу почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Парень абсолютно голый валялся на широкой кровати, бесстыдно разбросав по ней длинные ноги и ласкал сам себя с таким блаженным лицом, что Юлик сначала подумал, что он там и ни к чему. Угол съемки и ракурс были выбраны так хорошо, что даже, кажется, профессионально, что он смутился и решил отшутиться. «Снимал кто?» — отправил он. «Таймер и штатив. Ну ты дурак. Приезжай» — пришло от Руслана. А затем вдогонку еще одно фото: с закатанными глазами и призывно разомкнутыми розовыми губами и подпись к этому всему — «и выеби». По всему телу Юлика прокатилась волна мурашек от всего этого эротизма.

Тут Юлик сдался, а Руслан победил. Он на самом деле хотел приехать после первого «скучаю», но вел какую-то странную игру. Он отправил парню простое «ок» и поднялся со скамейки. Теперь надо было поставить перед фактом Диму. На подходе к сакуре ему показалось, что под ней говорят о закатке банок с соленьями, и Юлик уже успел подумать, что его слух стал сдавать. Не могли же они действительно после такого перерыва обсуждать маринование?

— Привет, — Юлик махнул им рукой так, будто встречать бывшего мужа своего брата в ботаническом саду рандомной планеты — нормальное дело.

— О, Юлик, здравствуй, — улыбнулся ему Андрей. — А чего уши такие красные, как помидоры моей бабули?

— Охуенные у нее были помидоры, — тут же протянул Ларин со светлой грустью в голосе.

— У меня еще осталась одна баночка, — как будто между прочим похвастался Андрей. Димино лицо тут же загорелось какой-то сумасшедшей надеждой. Юлик тряхнул головой — ему не послышалось, они и правда обсуждали соленья, ебануться!

— Дим, — начал он, и брат повернулся к нему, все еще обалдело улыбаясь. — Мне надо на Аргон, я там кое-что забыл. Вернусь к полуночи, наверное.

— Не умру без тебя, окей, — хохотнул Ларин. — Пиши, если что.

— Сам пиши, — отзеркалил Юлик.

Тут из глубины сада донесся чей-то отчаянный вопль — видимо, Шмальц не нашел то, что искал. Юлик прошел мимо. Шмальц носился вокруг бананового дерева и что-то быстро копал прямо руками. Юлик застыл.

— Где? Где? — орал Шмальц.

— Что случилось? — спросил Юлик. Он начал переживать. Шмальц вскочил, побежал к другой стороне дерева.

— Пропало! Все пропало!

Шмальц не сказал, зачем ему нужно было сюда. Юлик вспомнил Рождество, где им обещали тонны золота, если они возьмут Дэна на борт. Шмальц был достаточно долбанутым, чтобы спрятать сокровища в ботаническом саду, но смысл тогда было удивляться? Юлик сорок раз забыл про то, что им кто-то что-то обещал, поэтому ему было почти что пофиг.

— Мать пизды даст, бля, — прошептал Шмальц. На его лице застыл ужас. — Осемените меня кто-нибудь, срочно! — заорал он. Юлик подавился воздухом. К ним подошел Дима, ведущий за собой Андрея. Андрей был в ахуе, а Ларин словно не особо и удивился.

Шмальц орал, пока не начал задыхаться от теперь уже тихой истерики. На них пялились. Юлик подумал, что пять минут для него погоды не сделают, взял Шмальца за руку и потащил к выходу. Тот держался за голову, что-то бормотал под нос.

— Рассказывай, — попросил О-Нешко.

Он смотрел расписание маршруток до Аргона, и у него было минут тридцать, а остановка оказалась относительно недалеко. Оставалась примерно четверть часа на то, чтобы хотя бы разобраться. Шмальц мог лишь хлопать глазами, открыв рот.

— Кладка, — все-таки ответил Шмальц. — Там. Оставил. Пропала. Мать лишит наследства.

Юлик ничего не понял. Шмальц не мог собрать все мысли воедино и ответить что-то связное. Конечно, можно было снять тиару и прочитать его насильно, но ему еще в маршрутке трястись. Дима же знал некогда любовника, подошел ближе и просто въебал ему пощечину. Дэн резко выдохнул и благодарно закивал.

— Я кладку оставлял. Они должны были вылупиться со дня на день, но либо я проебался с расчетами, либо… Я не понимаю.

— Ты оставил своих детей под бананом в государственном ботаническом саду? — Юлик каждый раз поражался тому, насколько он был отбитым. Уже подступали к краю.

— Да их типа папаня здесь работал. Он, конечно, и не знал про них, потому что я его наебал, но это единственное место, где я мог их оставить. Но их нет. И скорлупы нет. Нихуя нет!

Он вновь начинал заводиться. Юлик не выдержал и просто подошел к нему ближе, крепко обнял. Шмальц всхлипнул.

— Не думал, что ты так сильно хотел детей, — удивился Дима.

— А я и не хотел. — Шмальц прижался к Юлику и бурчал ему в плечо. — Их мать моя хотела. Я бы их ей спихнул, а потом дальше поехал.

Из него была бы такая себе мамаша, но фраза «мать лишит наследства» обрела новый смысл. Шмальц наверняка продолжил бы свои бесконечные блядки, даже имея детей. Он казался таким. Юлику было до жути интересно, скрывается ли за этим страхом матери что-то еще. Возможно, Шмальц реально хотел деток, но не признавался ни им, ни себе.

— Надо найти Родригеса, — вытерев нос, решил гуманоид.

Юлик благословил их и свалил. Друзей бросать было некрасиво, но его уже ждали. Бросать возбужденного любовника — еще большее упущение. Он доехал до нужной остановки, где как раз уже ждала нужная маршрутка. Место было забронировано, поэтому Юлик без проблем занял его и пристегнулся. Оно оказалось отнюдь не идеальным: сиденье было продавлено, печка у ноги прожигала даже сквозь одежду, а сидящий рядом мужик вонял перегаром и чем-то тухлым. О-Нешко отвернулся к стене и прикрыл глаза. Сосед уже через пару минут уснул, заваливаясь на его плечо.

«Жду пиздец», — получил Юлик.

«Жди», — ответил он, прикрепляя ухмыляющийся смайлик.

Пилот гнал настолько ужасно, что Юлика укачало и он как-то быстро уснул. Его коммуникатор вибрировал несколько раз, но он не обращал внимания. Очнулся, когда их сильно тряхнуло. Они были на подлете, где обычно трясло, но не настолько сильно. Тиара почти свалилась трижды, но Юлик успевал ее поймать, прижимая к голове теснее, в итоге вообще натянул капюшон толстовки.

На выходе его не держали ноги, хотя он ехал сидя. Казалось, что от него за километр воняло этим ужасом. Юлик купил воды, выпил всю бутылку. Все внутренности встряхнули, а сейчас разом отпустили.

Аргон казался знакомым. Юлик помнил эти пальмы и ряды магазинов у побережья, где они успели погулять ночью. Руслан написал, что встретит его и проводит до дома. О-Нешко стоял посреди улицы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Внизу живота тянуло от предвкушения.

Он вернулся к диалогу, пролистал наверх, где были те сладкие фото. Его плеча коснулись в тот момент, когда Юлик увеличил фото с укусом. Он не помнил, как оставил этот сочный след, но был готов оставить еще много таких. Руслан развернул его к себе и сразу глубоко поцеловал, хватаясь за талию.

— Голодный? — спросил Руслан, тяжело дыша ему в губы.

— Хочу сладенького, — ответил Юлик. — Торт, — он сощурился, улыбаясь, а потом, заметив пока еще немое возмущение Руслана, накрыл его губы своими.

Оказалось обидно, что они на улице, но так было даже интереснее. Руслан был готов здесь и сейчас, но Юлик хотел немного потянуть. Он прикусил его нижнюю губу, всосал, поглаживая горячую шею. Ради этого стоило так долго и мучительно добираться до сюда. Руслан долго не хотел отпускать его, но пришлось.

Они пошли в ближайшее более-менее годное кафе. Юлик все-таки заказал торт-суфле и кофе, а Руслан решил ограничиться кофе. Юлика вскоре отпустило после сурового испытания маршруткой, и он не хотел думать о том, как именно будет возвращаться. День сразу же стал лучше, стоило ему оказаться рядом с Русланом. Тот улыбался, сидя напротив, цедил кофе.

Одного куска тортика Юлику оказалось недостаточно, поэтому он заказал еще. Руслан вновь отказался. По ноге Юлика вдруг заскользила чужая. Он промазал ложкой мимо рта, немного пачкаясь кремом. Руслан мгновенно потянулся к его губам, чтобы стереть крем, но Юлик опередил его и поймал пальцы губами. Он укусил его мягкий кончик и всосал палец, довольно замычал.

— Нас выпиздят, — простонал Руслан. Юлик отпустил его пальцы.

— Тогда поехали к тебе, — улыбнулся Юлик.

— Мне надо еще сеятель забрать, — жалобно ответил Руслан. — Мне до твоего прилета из сервиса написали. Там за передержку такой счет выпишут…

Юлик начал есть быстрее. Он обещал вернуться через несколько часов. На маршрутке лететь часа три. Руслан скривился, не желая тратить на ерунду время, которое они могли провести вместе. Юлик его понимал. Он прилетел, потому что его позвали, потому что хотели, как хотел и он сам. 

Вся ситуация оказалась такой неожиданной и развивалась стремительно, что Юлик до сих пор не понял, как оказался здесь. Больно легко он согласился. Глядя на Руслана, он понимал, что летел не зря, поэтому позволил еще немного оттянуть. Сеятель так сеятель.

Он прекрасно помнил, каково быть с Русланом, и был готов повторять это снова и снова.

Руслан предложил сперва быстро сгонять до сервиса, чтобы потом потратить остатки времени друг на друга. Юлик согласился. С одной стороны, хотелось уже схватить возможность за ее сочную задницу, но, с другой, близость становилась менее доступной, а от этого росло нетерпение и желание. Руслана потряхивало, когда они забирали его старенький четырехместный сеятель, и Юлик ухудшал положение, отвлекая его мимолетными касаниями.

У Руслана была нежная кожа. Юлику нравилось касаться узоров его тату, которые чуть выделялись на коже, словно до этого ее терли жесткой мочалкой. Они прождали какое-то время в очереди, потом Руслан оплачивал ремонт. Юлик наблюдал за ним, за его легкой сутулостью, представляя, как возьмет его прямо на пороге квартиры. Они доберутся быстро, а у Руслана наверняка было много резинок и смазки. А еще камера.

Юлик практически чувствовал влажного мягкого Руслана — тот наверняка подготовился, пока О-Нешко летел. Возможно, Руслан трахал себя пальцами, потому что так куда приятнее. Юлик мог взять его быстро, особенно не церемонясь, а потом уже схватить за задницу и утащить к кровати, где можно мучить все то время, что у них было. Если понадобится, Юлик проебет последний автобус и останется здесь до утра, и тогда времени будет еще больше. Ему нравилась такая перспектива. Напрашиваться не хотелось, но вряд ли Руслан будет так уж сильно против.

Они сели в корабль, и Руслан какой-то время просто молчал. Юлик решил успокоить рвущиеся наружу желания.

— Я рад, что ты приехал, — как-то нервно хохотнул Руслан. — Думал, ты меня забанишь.

— А я думал, что придется искать тебя по всему Аргону, потому что забыл попросить контакты.

Руслан смущенно улыбнулся, уместил ладонь на его колене, погладил. Юлик не удержался и потянулся к нему, целуя чуть ниже уха.

— Думаю, тебе не придется больше трястись в маршрутке, потому что я довезу тебя куда угодно, — Руслан ударил по штурвалу, гордо задирая нос. — Не зря же ты так долго мучился.

— Я летел рядом с каким-то лютым алкашом, — грустно и совершенно не к месту вспомнил Юлик, после этого вспомнил еще кое-что. — Погоди. Ты же выпил, да? Нас не выпустят тогда в космос.

Руслан хмуро выдернул алкотестер, дунул в него. Внутри Юлика что-то екнуло, но тут же отпустило, когда датчик показал недопустимый уровень и заблокировал двигатель.

— Значит, не отвезу, — кивнул парень.

Юлик проверил, когда отлетает последняя маршрутка на сегодня и когда стартует первая завтра. Оказалось, из-за долгого фестиваля завтра аэробусов вообще не будет. Поэтому он не любил спонтанные решения: они всегда несли за собой последствия. Он взглянул в глаза Руслана.

— Поведу я, — ответил Юлик. Другого варианта он не придумал. Руслан только пожал плечами.

— Покажешь мне свою каюту? — игриво хохотнул Руслан.

— О, и не только ее.

Юлик вновь полез в коммуникатор, чтобы посмотреть, до скольки работает космопорт. На Бернгарде он был открыт круглосуточно, а значит, они могли прилететь в любое время, а там уже думать. Снять номер в отеле — несложно. У Юлика были деньги, а желание лишь росло, почти не угасая. Руслан улыбался, явно что-то задумав.

— А полетели сейчас, — предложил он. — Мне нужно будет вернуться завтра к обеду, а я так подозреваю, что ты меня ночью не отпустишь.

— То есть я летел сюда на древнем вонючем корыте, чтобы поесть, забрать тебя и вернуться? — заметил Юлик. 

Руслан пожал плечами и улыбнулся:  
— Буду должен.

— Еще как будешь!

Они поменялись местами, чтобы Юлик прощупал водительское место, разблокировал двигатель уже своим дыханием в контроллер трезвости. Он пилотировал такие корабли раньше, поэтому проблем быть не должно. Руслан развалился на пассажирском, довольно улыбаясь, словно изначально все так и задумал. Слишком сложно для хитрого злобного плана. Юлик подогнал корабль к пункту регистрации, откуда они вскоре улетели высоко в небо.

Юлику нужно было управлять шаттлом лишь поначалу и потом при посадке. Он помнил, где в программе примерно находился автопилот. Руслан как-то совсем затих. Стыдно, что ли, стало? Юлик смотрел на него пару секунд с легкой улыбкой и коснулся колена, которое оказалось так близко к его собственному.

— Как ты смотришь на то...— Юлик включил автопилот, отстегнулся, оборачиваясь. Корабль оповестил их о времени в пути. Руслан удивленно вытаращился.

— Че, так можно было?

Юлик мог лишь тихо рассмеяться и притянуть его к себе ближе, затыкая неугомонный рот.

Сеятель несильно потряхивало, но программа быстро стабилизировала положение. Они уже вовсю неторопливо глубоко целовались, наконец-то дорвавшись. Между ними неожиданно оказалось слишком много места, потому что хотелось оказаться ближе, притянуть сильнее. Руслан успел расстегнуть ширинку Юлика, огладить твердеющий член. Его пальцы оказались шустрыми и умелыми. В их первую ночь Руслан проворачивал ими такое, что Юлик еще долго будет вспоминать. Сейчас же они ласкали его через белье, несильно надавливали, гладили с нажимом.

— Ты сказал, что отработаешь, — напомнил О-Нешко.

Руслан решил не спорить.

Расстояние оказалось достаточным, чтобы Руслан, сочно облизнувшись, склонился над его пахом. Он не спешил, ведь у них в запасе было больше полутора часов. Он продолжал гладить, накрыл ствол губами, цепляя острыми зубами белье. Ткань стала влажной от горячего дыхания. Перед глазами Юлика зарябило, словно его подключили к электрическому стулу. Руслан оттянул край его трусов, достал член, довольно хмыкнул. Он пару раз провел рукой от основания к головке, поднял глаза, дразня.

— Я же тебя в горло отдеру, — попытался угрожать Юлик.

Руслан открыл рот и высунул язык, пошлепал себя по нему членом, провел по губам, увлажняя слюной. Он как-то странно изогнул язык, вылизывая влажную головку, вновь постучал по губам, поцеловал и резко всосал член наполовину, отчего Юлик дернулся, шлепая руками по панели.

— Блять!

Что-то загудело и засвистело. Руслан словно не слышал, увлекшись, но оторвался после второго «блять!», испуганно посмотрел на Юлика. Оказывается, О-Нешко включил кондиционер, но испугались все.

— Давай назад, — выдохнул Юлик. — А то снесем все нахуй.

Они перелезли на задние сидения. Там было просторнее и широкое сидение позволяло Юлику вытянуться, чтобы Руслан смог устроиться сбоку. О-Нешко уперся в водительское кресло коленями, а Руслан сгорбился, как ранее, начал вылизывать его, поглаживая широкие сильные бедра. Прикосновения обжигали даже через джинсы, а умелый рот ласкал так, что Юлик забыл про ужасные три часа в маршрутке. Ради этого рта он бы проехал и все пять.

Юлик гладил его шею и спину, стараясь не двигать бедрами. Сейчас было бы здорово поцеловаться, но Руслан слишком сладко обрабатывал его член, чтобы отрывать его от дела. За окнами пролетал бескрайний космос, и Юлик уже знал, что это самое безумное место для секса. Руслан, словно соглашаясь, перестал баловаться и приступил к серьезным действиям, пропуская его глубже.

Горло крепко сжимало его член. Юлик вцепился в шею Руслана, на что тот замычал, делая еще приятнее. Он медленно выпустил член изо рта, тихо застонал, двигаясь так, чтобы головка терлась о внутреннюю сторону щеки. Юлик вскрикнул. У Руслана был чудесный голос, но и не менее волшебные умения. Он соскользнул чуть ниже, целуя мошонку, задвигал рукой по слюне, надрачивая. Юлик забыл, где он и что он. Губы вернулись выше, посасывая чувствительную головку, а через мгновение уже сжимали член у основания, когда Юлик вновь проходил в горло. Он выгнулся до хруста, откидывая голову назад. Хотелось двигаться, выебать этот рот, а потом зацеловать. И Юлик не заметил, как начал потихоньку толкаться, держа Руслана за волосы.

Юлик не знал, что можно так трахаться, пока однажды не поцеловал Руслана. Тот был развратный и немного шлюховатый, однако, Юлик увидел, что он такой не со всеми. О-Нешко и сам не думал, что способен на такие марафоны, но с Русланом хотелось проводить именно такие ночи: безбашенные, сумасшедшие, горячие. Достаточно было поймать его шалый взгляд, чтобы захотеть, чтобы Руслан оседлал колени.

Трахая тугое горло, Юлик мог думать лишь о том, насколько он не хочет, чтобы это вообще заканчивалось. Руслан мычал, но надрачивал себе, и Юлик вовремя остановился, поднял его, держа за шею и волосы.

— Успеешь еще, — прорычал О-Нешко, наконец-то целуя эти невозможные блядские губы.

— Все-таки решил выебать основательно? — прохрипел Руслан и начал стягивать свои узкие штаны. Юлик снял футболку прямо через голову, быстро стащил джинсы и помог любовнику, схватил его за бедра, потянул на себя, укладывая головой на мягкий подлокотник.

Руслан сразу обнял его, позволяя вновь поцеловать. Юлик чувствовал, как потяжелели яйца. Он был готов кончить, но захотел сделать это иначе. Сеятель вновь тряхнуло, и они немного скатились ниже. Руслан стал прижат теснее. Юлик едва не упал на него сверху, потерся членом о член, выстанывая «блять» ему в губы. Он поднялся на локтях, посмотрел на сильно покрасневшего Руслана.

— Тебе идет быть возбужденным, — вырвалось у него. Руслан распахнул глаза шире и замычал, когда рука Юлика приласкала его, неторопливо подбираясь ниже.

Руслан действительно оказался уже готовым, но Юлик не удержался, проскальзывая парой пальцев во влажный анус. Его сразу же стиснули, расслабились, пропуская глубже, вновь сжали, лихорадочно пульсируя. Юлик погладил его, согнул пальцы, слушая ругань шепотом.

— Да войди уже! — не сдержался Руслан.

Юлику нравилось, когда его просили. Он продолжал смотреть на Руслана, неторопливо потрахивая его пальцами, вошел третьим, разводя их. Бедра мелко дрожали, а над губой выступила испарина. Юлик быстро слизал ее, потом лизнул кончик носа, прикусил, двигаясь быстрее.

— Сука блядская! — вскрикнул Руслан, двигаясь в ответ. Юлик хохотнул, нежно неторопливо целуя, возвращая неспешный темп пальцам. Руслан вскоре оторвался от него и влепил несильную пощечину. — Я сейчас сяду на ручник и выебу себя сам!

Юлик опустился губами к его шее, прошелся пальцами по простате, вынуждая кричать. Он чувствовал пульс Руслана и его неимоверное желание. Юлик и сам хотел его до звона в ушах, но ждал, насколько Руслана хватит. В итоге он устал сам, отпустил его, озираясь. Забыл кое-что важное.

— В бардачке, — простонал Руслан.

Юлик улыбнулся, быстро целуя его в уголок губ, и нашел то, что искал, разорвал упаковку и раскатал резинку по члену. Руслан разбросал свои бесконечные ноги по всему салону, закинув одну на спинку кресла, а второй притянул к себе любовника. Он практически сам насадился Юлику на член, еле дыша. 

Руслан прикрыл глаза и выгнулся всем телом, просил его двигаться быстро и резко, или хоть как-то, но Юлик снова не торопился, почти полностью выходя, чтобы затем мучительно медленно скользнуть обратно. Повторил это несколько раз, пока Руслан скулил и рычал, что-то бормотал о том, как же его ненавидит, жмурился и хватал за волосы. Тут Юлика притянули к себе цепкой рукой и больно укусили в шею, так что он непроизвольно дернулся, а треклятая тиара соскочила с его головы и упала на пол. 

Юлик тут же потерялся в ощущениях и с трудом вспомнил, как дышать. Он задвигался яростней, вбиваясь в любовника размашистыми толчками, как тот и просил, как хотел подсознательно. Он чувствовал чужое удовольствие сильнее, чем свое собственное, от этого сознание неизменно плыло по волнам эйфории, и он мог кончить в любой момент, после чего, вероятно, просто упасть в обморок. 

Руслан кусаче целовал его губы и думал о том, что ему еще никогда не было так хорошо с кем-либо. Юлик мог лишь прижиматься лбом к его горячему лбу и стонать, пить его дыхание и раз за разом врываться в него, обнимая за бедра. 

Руки больно тянули Юлика за волосы, пальцы то впивались в одну из его ягодиц, то куда-то пропадали, шею дразнило прерывистое дыхание, а сладкие стоны резали слух. Руслан был везде; особенно много его было в голове Юлика, где их общие мысли смешались друг с другом в сверкающий разноцветный ворох, кололи, щекотали и ласкали. Одна яркая и сильная эмоция накатывала огромными теплыми волнами, и Юлик понял, что скоро их обоих накроет с головой.

— Юлик, ты… — выдохнул Руслан совсем беспомощно, глянул на него краснеющими глазами и снова выгнулся.

Юлик почувствовал, как у Руслана в сознании словно взорвалась сверхновая, и не смог укрыться от взрывной волны.

Он все еще радовался, что на задних сидениях было много места. Руслан тяжело дышал ему в ухо, успокаивающе гладил поясницу. Больше сам приводил себя в порядок. Юлик лежал лицом вниз, уткнулся носом парню в плечо, но вскоре повернул голову и встретился с довольным взглядом. Руслан и мысленно был более чем удовлетворен. В его голове было пусто, радостно и как будто тепло. Его губы легко накрыли губы Юлика, нежно неглубоко поцеловали, просто сминая.

— Ты пиздец, — выдохнул Руслан. — Я думал сдохну. Тиару скотчем тебе к голове примотаю.

А самому понравилось. Пиздел, сука. Ему нравилось, как это произошло, что случилось в тот момент, когда они оба пропали. Юлик потерял границы собственного сознания, упал в чужое. Руслан имел право возмущаться, но делал это настолько слабо, что Юлик ему ни грамма не верил.

Они провалялись так какое-то время. Юлик иногда целовал влажную шею, так удобно оказавшуюся рядом. Он видел микроволоски на подбородке Руслана, лизнул его щеку.

— Ну, не, давай потом, — захныкал Руслан.

— Ты же просил, чтобы я тебя выебал, — рассмеялся Юлик, стал целовать активнее, но так, чтобы подразнить. Руслан взял его за руку, поднес к своей груди, где бешено колотилось сердце.

— Из-за тебя, сука!

О-Нешко понимал, как сильно того накрыло. Отголоски пережитого остались в его теле и разуме, а мысли до сих пор с трудом собирались во что-то осмысленное. Юлик и сам неожиданно оказался не в силах что-либо еще делать, но и вставать не хотелось. Он мог лишь прикрыть глаза, чтобы уснуть, удобно лежа на Руслане, но они по-прежнему были в космосе.

— Эх, были бы мы сейчас у меня или у тебя, — протянул Юлик, поднимаясь. Руслан быстро поймал его, обнимая лицо ладонями, посмотрел обеспокоено.

— Ты лоб разъебал, — прошептал он, а потом в голос рассмеялся.

У Юлика начинала болеть голова, поэтому он вернул тиару на место. В его голове оказалось слишком много чужих эмоций и чувств, которые не могли не влиять на его хрупкое душевное равновесие. Он продолжал хотеть заснуть вместе с Русланом и проспать до следующего утра с ним в обнимку. Вместо сладкого безделья он был вынужден натянуть штаны и продолжить следить за маршрутом.

Ближе к прилету ему написал Дима, сообщив, что у него все хорошо, но Шмальц поехал кукухой, собираясь искать бывшего пыхаря. Андрей уехал по работе, но они обменялись контактами. Юлик не знал, радоваться или переживать. Его брат был взрослым мужчиной, но никогда не казался ему таковым. Андрей тоже был взрослым — взрослее их обоих вместе взятых, что и пугало. Он был спокойным и расчетливым, поэтому необязательно мог хотеть вернуться к тому, что у них было. А Дима, кажется, для себя все решил еще тогда, когда они сидели под сакурой.

Юлик пожелал им всем удачи, написал, что скоро будет и что он не один. Дима тут же ответил, что будет рад, если Юлик познакомит его со своим другом, а заодно составит компанию во время ужина в каком-то этническом ресторане. У О-Нешко заурчало в животе.

— Животное, — пробубнил сонный Руслан с заднего сидения.

— Нас зовут на двойное свидание, — сказал Юлик. О, это определенно было свидание.

— Свингер-пати?

— Мой брат и его бывший муж.

Руслан лег на бок. Он так и не надел штаны. Или хотя бы трусы. Он мило улыбнулся, пытаясь открыть глаза, потянулся, сладко зевая.

— Я в деле.

Юлик почему-то не сомневался. Захотелось поцеловать Руслана, погладить голое бедро и накрыть одеялом, чтобы не отморозил задницу, но вместо этого он отвернулся, готовясь к посадке.

Они припарковались рядом со Стремительным. В этот раз было решено остаться ночевать на корабле. Местные многоэтажные отели-небоскребы были как дорогими, так и не очень, однако, здесь было неважное отношение к нормальной еде и адекватному сну.

Планета напоминала то, во что могли превратиться все галактики, если заиграться в технологии. Здесь через раз были капсульные отели и странные одноликие андроиды. Юлик не мог вспомнить, где бы видел настоящих людей в качестве работников. Это начинало пугать. Еда в таблетках здесь была вкуснее любой другой, но все-таки была сублимированной. Олег, узнав про это, запротестовал, сказал, что эти таблетки они возьмут, потому что они качественнее аналогов на рынке, но есть это без крайней необходимости он не станет. Юра шарахался от андроидов в порту. Юлику просто было как-то некомфортно.

Руслан же даже бровью не повел.

— Я жил среди клонов, — пояснил он и пожал плечами.

Юлик не знал, каково это, и не особенно хотел узнать. Он смотрел на яркие вывески, на небоскребы, из-за которых почти не видно неба, на их длинные тени. Небо было где-то там, так далеко, что было темно, будто в сумерках. Вездесущие флаеры пугали. Юлик быстро сообразил, почему Андрей зависал в ботаническом саду: там была зелень, свет и чистый воздух. Жить в этом городе, пожалуй, было слишком тяжело.

Дима вышел к ним при параде. Он был в черной рубашке, наглухо застегнутой на все пуговицы, гладко бритый и ровно уложенный. Выглядел эффектно и даже пах как-то особо свежо. 

Юлик познакомил брата с Русланом. Дима недолго смотрел на него, прищурившись, но пожал ему руку. Все-таки ему нужно было больше времени для определения какого-то конкретного мнения о парне Юлика.

— Через час заедет, — сказал Дима.

— А ты уже готов? — улыбнулся Юлик. О, он был готов за час, а может даже раньше! Дима редко так открыто старался для кого-то.

— Интересно увидеть того, для кого ты такой парадный, — Руслан был заинтригован, хотя раньше никогда и не видел брата Юлика.

Главное, чтобы все эти димины старания не оказались напрасными. Юлик направился к себе, утягивая за собой Руслана. Тот сразу упал на его ровно заправленную постель как-то по диагонали, свесил голову с края и засверкал на Юлика глазами снизу вверх.

— Ты же не против, если я до утра останусь? — видимо, на всякий случай спросил Руслан, легонько улыбнулся. Юлику ответ казался очевидным. Они сходят на свидание, во время которого наконец поедят по-человечески, погуляют по городу до самой ночи, а потом вернутся сюда, в каюту, где всегда можно включить звукоизоляцию.

— Я буду рад, — ответил Юлик.

Руслан скорчил невероятно довольную мордашку. Юлику показалось, что он начал расклеиваться, но уже было похуй.

Никита сидела в кают-компании и что-то смотрела. Олег и Юра еще не вернулись из Кюрре, но за них Юлик как-то не переживал. Шмальц носился по Лербергу с Мотором. Вот за них уже стоило волноваться.

— Забей! — Дима лишь отмахнулся. Дима был уже далеко не здесь.

***

Их ресторан оказался под самой крышей восьмидесятиэтажного небоскреба в самом центре Лерберга, и через его стеклянный потолок было видно стремительно темнеющее сумеречное небо, наполняющееся яркими звездами. Юлик смотрел, не отрываясь, пока Руслан не потянул его за руку к их столу.

Выбранное Андреем место было в относительно уютном уголке у прозрачной стены с панорамным видом на город под ними. Дима сразу сел ближе к ней и уставился на пропасть рядом с собой, как завороженный. Как только они устроились, Андрей скромно сказал, что ресторан его собственный и они могут заказывать что угодно, потому что он угощает. Также говорил, что сегодня совершенно волшебный день, когда судьба преподносит неожиданные подарки в виде встреч со старыми знакомыми; потом хвастался, что на Бернгарде легко вести подобный бизнес — местные, если и выходят из дома, то только и делают, что ходят по ресторанам и кафе.

Юлик не переставал удивляться, но затем глянул в меню, оказавшееся просто списком блюд с названиями на аргонианском, и сделал это снова: в меню не было цен. Намек понят. Руслан глянул на него как-то озадаченно, нагнулся ближе и шепотом спросил, что это вообще за кухня.

Дима наконец отвернулся от окна и тепло улыбнулся сидящему рядом Андрею.

— Я буду плов, — вдруг сказал он. Юлик с Андреем синхронно подняли брови — Дима даже не заглядывал в меню, да и вообще был веганом.

— Дим, он с мясом, — решил озвучить очевидное его бывший муж.

— Я в курсе, — повел плечами Ларин. На Юлика быстро посмотрели взглядом из разряда «А ты знал об этом?», и он лишь хохотнул.

— И давно ты мясоед? — игриво спросил Андрей, откинувшись на спинку дивана и неотрывно смотря на Ларина. 

О-Нешко понял, что у этих двоих беседа завязалась на ура, и снова глянул на Руслана. Тот все так же задумчиво пробегал взглядом строки явно незнакомых ему слов, а затем решил обратиться к Юлику за помощью еще раз.

— Возьми манты, — посоветовал он тут же. — Это, вроде как, мясо, завернутое в тесто.

Руслан в ответ медленно кивнул и наконец слегка улыбнулся. Потом он перевел взгляд на город внизу, который уже начал загораться неоном всех мыслимых и немыслимых цветов. Руслан выглядел сейчас таким умиротворенно-задумчивым и невероятно красивым в неярком теплом свете небольшой лампы над столиком, а теперь еще контрастно подсвеченный неоном небоскребов. Его лицо с этими тонкими, изящными чертами хотелось бесконечно целовать, а потом писать с него портреты, но вот только рисовать Юлик никогда не умел.

Густой туман его нежных мыслей разрезал тихий смешок Димы, которому на ухо что-то горячо и увлеченно шептал Андрей. Юлик хорошо знал, что его брат как раз из тех, кто любит ушами, а на них его бывший умел присесть знатно. Он будто заколдовывал или завораживал, плел свои бесконечные словесные сети, в которые Дима и рад был попасться снова — да и уже был пойман, связан по рукам и ногам, теперь просто наслаждаясь этим. Глупо и нелогично. В случае очередного провала успокаивать брата все равно выпадет на долю Юлика. Тот тут же пожелал им вечной любви и счастья.

Вскоре к ним подошел официант, — молодой аккуратный парень, выглядящий обычным нормальным человеком из плоти и крови, — и Андрей сделал большой заказ, ненадолго оторвавшись от соблазнения Димы. Себе Юлик взял кульчетай и плов, потому что даже несмотря на недавний быстрый перекус на Стремительном, уже ощущал себя достаточно голодным. Андрей также добавил к заказу чайник зеленого чая и какой-то загадочный арак на всех. Димины глаза тут же азартно заблестели.

Юлик думал, что сойдет с ума без человеческой, привычной их желудку еды. Андрей по-настоящему спас их. Юра писал им еще до отъезда, и несложно было понять, что парни там отлично развлекались, а значит, ни о каком славном ужине от Друже и речи быть не могло. Юлик надеялся, что Андрей покажет им хорошую кухню, хорошо спрятанную в этих каменных джунглях. Молекулярная кухня и всякого рода экзотика — здорово, но Юлик таким никогда не наедался.

На этом островке вкусных ароматов и горячей еды было даже с виду комфортнее: мягкие диваны, множество подушек, широкий деревянный стол. Здесь тихо играла этническая музыка, погружая в самобытную атмосферу.

Андрей обожал жирную вкусную пищу, отлично готовил и сам. Дима часто хвалил его, когда их отношения только начались. Он был влюблен в эти волшебные руки. У некоторых рас были в крови определенные кулинарные навыки, особенно дело касалось традиционных кухонь. Андрей умел готовить так, что потом нереально было встать из-за стола.

Несложно было догадаться, что в собственном ресторане он устроит прием по высшему разряду. Рядом с ним сидел Дима, и, казалось, Андрей планировал впечатлить его, напомнить, каково это быть вместе с ним. Андрей умел проявлять заботу, окружать настоящим теплом и нежностью. Он очень красиво ухаживал. Юлик старался не думать о том, к чему это все могло привести. Сейчас Дима был счастлив, улыбался так искренне и широко. Андрей держал одну руку под столом, и Юлик был уверен, что его ладонь лежала на колене Ларина.

Их стол заставили закусками.

— Где ты берешь столько зелени? — удивился Юлик, вспоминая ледяной асфальт и полное отсутствие каких-либо деревьев или цветов на улицах. Местным надо было чем-то питаться, чем-то кормить приезжих, но практически все продукты импортировали. По слухам, здесь была плохая земля и климат не благоволил.

— Сперва мы ввозили с соседних планет, — ответил Андрей, оторвал себе листик кинзы и отправил в рот. — Потом поставили парник. С почвой, правда, провозились. У нас и помидоры свои.

Юлик потянулся к кусочку помидора. На вкус тот был настоящий: сочный, чуть сладковатый, ароматный, словно вкус целого помидора сконцентрировался в одном маленьком кусочке.

— И сорт свой вывели, — улыбнулся Андрей, по всей видимости, без каких-либо способностей прочитав его лицо.

Руслан напал на помидоры, хотя рядом с ним стояли овощные салаты, какие-то румяные пирожки. Юлик дождался чая, потому что в ресторане было невероятно жарко: в стенах этого заведения готовили горячую пряную еду, а еще напротив них сидел Дима, немного заалевший щеками. От этой пары шел не просто жар, а какой-то открытый огонь. О-Нешко повернулся к своему спутнику, который напал на пирожки. Самсу, кажется.

Руслан был доволен. Дима и Андрей сидели на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы их тихий шепот не был слышен. Юлик подумал, что они здесь совершенно лишние, но потом решил, что Дима позвал его для братской поддержки. Диме так было спокойнее. Было непонятно, ради чего ввязываться в это снова, если знаешь, чем отношения закончились однажды. Юлик этого совсем не понимал. Диме же постепенно становилось поебать на обиды и гордость.

Юлик всегда боялся полюбить настолько, что возможно слететь с катушек. Он был невозможным романтиком, поэтому не мог представить, как его кто-то отвергнет с его сильными непреодолимыми чувствами, растопчет и бросит. Он не был готов к такому. Кто бы вообще был способен принять такую боль? О-Нешко не удержался, сжимая крепкое бедро Руслана. Тот накрыл его ладонь своей, но другой рукой продолжал жрать, словно они вдруг поменялись ролями.

Что же, Юлик тоже не будет отставать!

Когда принесли основные блюда, они уже неплохо заправились. Юлик никогда не был в заведениях с подобной кухней, поэтому и не подозревал, насколько они щедры на закуски и насколько огромными могут оказаться порции. Или им так повезло угоститься с хозяином?

Чай был неплохой: настоящий, крепкий и ароматный. Они не особенно наедались закусками, поэтому можно было легко накинуться на ужин. Чай вызвал аппетит, а приятные запахи специй и зелени дразнили. Юлик взглянул на брата, который потянулся к своей тарелке. Его глаза азартно блестели. Юлик был уверен, что в тарелке Димы самый вкусный плов, который вообще могли приготовить на этой планете. Андрей заказал себе все то же самое, что и Дима, поглядывал на него, следя за лицом. Было видно, что Ларин доволен, поэтому Андрей тоже улыбался.

Руслан долго тыкался в тарелке вилкой, расковырял один из мантов, а потом заметил лежащие рядом перчатки. Он поглядывал на соусы, семь крупных мантов, натянул перчатки. Юлик понял, что пялится на его рот. Руслан перемазал губы, пока пытался аккуратно откусить. Захотелось испачкать руки, взяв манты прямо голыми пальцами, покормить Руслана с них. Первый был съеден с опасением и неподдельным интересом, второй — с необычайным аппетитом.

Юлик бы неспешно кормил его, размазывая соус по этим вкусным губам, чтобы Руслан потом облизывался, соблазнительно скользил языком между влажных губ. Он бы совершенно точно по-свински измазался, но просил еще, брал небольшие куски, чтобы призывно открывать рот чаще и шире. Юлик бы издевательски медленно обмакивал манты в соус, следил за Русланом, его сочными перемазанными губами, требующими, чтобы их накрыли чужие, жарко и властно смяли.

В зале стало еще жарче. Юлик отхлебнул из своей чашки, чтобы вернуться в реальность к их вкусному ужину. Они молча ели, иногда переглядываясь. Андрей на них не смотрел, всецело даря свое внимание Диме. Это было заметно, а от этого как-то спокойнее.

Арак подали в высоком прозрачном графине. Перед ними поставили стопки.

— За неожиданную, но приятную встречу, — улыбнулся Андрей.

Юлик не хотел ударить лицом в грязь перед Русланом и Андреем, поэтому выпил стопку разом и проглотил. В нос ударил аромат пряностей, похожих на сироп от кашля. Сидящий рядом Руслан решил не рисковать, сперва попробовал на вкус, причмокивая губами, а потом только выпил. Он даже не поморщился, довольно хмыкнул. Андрей сразу начал разливать еще по одной.

— Ты нас набухать решил? — рассмеялся Дима.

— Только тебя, — ответил Андрей.

Юлик с Русланом переглянулись, тихо хихикнули, вновь решив к ним не лезть. Они выпили еще, в этот раз уже распробовав вкус. Сквозь анис пробивалось что-то едва уловимое, нежное. Юлик принюхался, но носом не поймал.

— Из чего это? — спросил Руслан. — Надеюсь, нет лактозы.

— Иногда есть, но мне не нравится, — ответил Андрей, — так что тебе повезло. Этот на рисе.

Юлик удивленно ахнул. Точно же! После второй стопки и нескольких минут в голову немного ударило, но отвращения не вызывало, оставляя за собой нежную свежесть.

Они быстро управились с едой, постепенно опустел графин. Юлик откинулся назад, наблюдая за тем, как Дима и Андрей общаются взглядами. Он ощущал нарастающее сексуальное давление, лишь наблюдая со стороны. Его совсем расслабило, и Руслана, кажется, тоже, потому что он тихонько скатился ниже, укладывая голову на плечо О-Нешко.

Юлик давно так сладко не ел. Главное было не упоминать это при Олеге. Друже баловал их, но по-другому. Его сочные стейки были великолепны, но Олег не смог бы приготовить такой плов даже со всеми своими фантастическими навыками.

Видимо, у Димы все-таки был пунктик, касательно умеющих готовить мужчин. Юлик был рад, что брат знакомил своих мужчин с ним, приглашая на такие вот ужины. Хоть какая-то от них польза.

Они раскатали еще половину графина, болтая, о всякой ерунде. Андрей несколько раз отвлекался, отходя, чтобы позвонить по работе. Дима в такие моменты оглядывался, следя за его широкой спиной.

— Юлик, а ты не хочешь снять свою… — тихо спросил Дима, кивая на его голову.

— Да я и так все вижу, — ответил О-Нешко.

— Даже я вижу, — хихикнул Руслан.

Дима закатил глаза, но промолчал. К ним как раз возвращался Андрей, успевший мягко огладить плечо бывшего мужа.

***

Голова была легкая, а тело приятно тяжелым. Город стал тем самым, ради чего все сюда и ехали: яркие ночные улицы, по которым хочется гулять, не зная, за что зацепиться взглядом. На улицах неспешно прогуливалось множество людей, так что было легко потеряться в толпе. Юлик думал, что ярче фестиваля на Аргоне уже ничего не увидит, но ошибся, попав в буйство света и красок. Неоновые вывески, огромные экраны размером со здания, странные фрики посреди улицы, зазывалы у дверей некоторых заведений — Юлика облепляла здешняя обстановка, напоминая о его попытках разделять потоки чужих мыслей и чувств.

Андрей и Дима ушли далеко вперед, а потом пропали из виду. Юлик взял Руслана за запястье и увел в другую сторону. Теперь брат мог справиться и без него. Руслан же сперва не понял его, но послушно последовал, тряхнул рукой, хватаясь за пальцы.

— Мне нравится, во что превращается сегодняшний день, — рассмеялся он.

— И это еще не конец!

Руслан довольно улыбнулся, обернулся и потянул куда-то, крепко стискивая пальцы своими. Они оказались в темном переулке, и Руслан легко толкнул его к стене, прижимаясь своим телом. Юлик хотел что-то сказать, но его уже целовали. Ладони Руслана разом опустились на его бедра, сжались, пока язык нежно скользил во рту. От горячего ужина и крепкого поцелуя голова закружилась сильнее. Юлик притянул парня к себе за талию, довольно ответил. Колено Руслана раздвинуло его ноги, потерлось. Пальцы опустились на шею, чувствительно щекоча у края футболки, однако, гладили не спеша, а затем сжались под кадыком. Юлику стало совсем хорошо от этих неожиданных ласк: он расслабился, позволяя Руслану целовать себя.

Они вовремя прервались, пока не пришлось решать проблему серьезнее. Юлик напоследок укусил любовника за губу, оставляя видимую ранку. Руслан улыбнулся ему в губы, лизнул в кончик носа, отступая назад.

Они недолго погуляли, сходили в клуб, где еще немного выпили и потанцевали. Голограммные полуголые танцовщицы двигались в совсем диком темпе, но выглядели как реальные. Юлик коснулся одной, проводя пальцами сквозь крепкую голень, удивленно ахнул, позвал Руслана, но тот уже поднакидался, танцуя посреди зала и никого не замечая.

Клуб тоже надоел. Усталость неожиданно навалилась, поэтому они просто вызвали такси. Футболка Руслана была влажная из-за пролитого коктейля, от чего прилипла к его груди. Юлик облизнулся, сдерживая себя. Руки сами тянулись к его груди, требовали коснуться горячей кожи: соски торчали, словно специально прося прикоснуться к себе. Юлик с радостью накрыл бы один губами, поиграл бы языком. Руслан всегда красиво высоко стонал, когда Юлик так делал. Стоило попробовать еще раз.

Руслан скинул облитую в клубе футболку на пол, когда они тихонько прошли в каюту, потянулся к гардеробу, но Юлик легко поймал его, становясь позади. Он обнял его за талию, уткнулся носом в плечо, звонко поцеловал.

— Надо было сразу на корабль ехать, — шепнул Юлик ему на ухо, огладил бок, подбираясь к груди. Руслан накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Тогда точно пришлось бы приклеивать твою тиару.

Юлик щекотно целовал его шею, усмехнулся, когда Руслан напомнил ему, чем обернулась та шалость в полете. Это было странно, но интересно. Он крупно вздрогнул, когда Руслан завел руку назад, схватил за волосы, притягивая ближе. Парень рисковал вновь скинуть тиару, поэтому скользнул к шее, царапая кожу пальцами. Юлик потерся пахом о его задницу, несильно укусил шею. 

Они так и не открыли шкаф. Руслан оседлал его колени, целуя сразу глубоко и жадно. Юлик гладил его спину, стаскивая с него штаны. Руслан приподнял колени и бедра, чтобы помочь ему, опрокинул О-Нешко на спину, кусая нежную шею. Он потерся, громко застонал в ухо, коснувшись чувствительной головкой грубой джинсы. Юлик сразу приласкал его ладонью, второй рукой поглаживая мягкие бедра.

— Давай без хуйни в этот раз, — прохрипел Руслан, беря его руку, сгибая пальцы Юлика так, чтобы уткнуться двумя себе в анус, надавил. Он ходил в душ перед рестораном, поэтому был чистый и сухой.

— Я бы тебя вылизал, — дразнил Юлик, надавливая сильнее. Он хлестко шлепнул его, сжал ягодицу, с силой оттягивая. Член стоял, а сил на «хуйню», как сказал Руслан, действительно не было. Хотелось немного развеять давящее беспокойное возбуждение, которое все никак не отпускало. Юлик ловко оказался сверху, поцеловал, ленясь вставать с такого удобного Руслана. Тот уже тянулся к его ширинке, достал его твердый член, облизал ладонь.

Им хватило бы быстрой разрядки, чтобы успокоиться и лечь спать, но так не хотелось отрываться от чужих губ. Это все было отличным завершением насыщенного дня. Юлик сжал и себя, и Руслана поверх руки любовника, продолжал торопливо терзать его губы, двигая рукой. Руслан стонал и шипел ему в ухо, прикусывая поврежденную губу. Оргазм накатывал постепенно, оттесняя былую усталость. Юлик оторвался от его губ, смотря в глаза, любовался его лицом.

Юлик подумал, что-то чувство, которого они оба испугались, могло скрасить момент, сделать ощущения ярче, однако, решил не рисковать. Он наслаждался чувством чистого полупьяного единения, горячего шумного дыхания и откровенного взгляда. Руслан двигал бедрами, потираясь об него и ладонь, стонал прямо в его губы. Руслан кончил первым, крепко сжимая его волосы на затылке, а Юлик последовал за ним, когда его ягодицу крепко сжали.

Голова опустела. Веки словно налились свинцом. Юлик заставил себя открыть глаза, пересилил приятно ноющее напряжение в мышцах, которое постепенно отпускало.

Оказалось, Руслан продолжал смотреть в его глаза, но сейчас улыбался. Он приоткрыл рот, дыша, словно хотел что-то сказать. Юлик поправил челку, но с него не слез, оперся на локти, почему-то зависнув, разглядывая его нос, глаза и губы. Руслан обнял его за шею, поглаживая за ушами легкими щекотными движениями. Так приятно. Юлик вновь прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как нежно и сладко поглаживают его шею, как пальцы Руслана зарываются в его волосы, массируя кожу головы.

— Я подумал, что мне понравилось кончать от того, что ты во мне не только физически, но и в моей голове, — прошептал Руслан, продолжая мягко ласкать.

— А я думал, что ты испугался.

— Испугался, но это…— он попытался найти нужные слова. Между его бровей легла глубокая складка. — Это интересно. Ты был в моей голове дважды, но я по-прежнему лежу рядом и только что кончил под тобой.

— Это проблема?

— Я думал, что ты больше не вернешься.

— Ты очень много думаешь, — улыбнулся Юлик, поцеловал в уголок губ, и в этот момент с его головы слетела тиара. Руслан снял ее. Юлик ошарашено вытаращился на него, ощущая, как его разум нежно обнимают чужие теплые чувства.

— Ты говорил, что тебе надо тренироваться, — вспомнил Руслан.

— А если я увижу то, что нельзя?

— Тебе можно все.

Юлик попытался понять, из какой такой душевной доброты его пускают в свою голову. Пускают снова. Руслан не был сильно пьян. О-Нешко погладил его горячую щеку, попытался блокировать устремленные к нему слова, но Руслан слишком хорошо старался. Он будто шептал ему, и Юлик позволил себе раскрыться, вновь посмотрел в широко распахнутые глаза. Шепот ласкал уши, но никто не открывал рта. Юлик игнорировал все, что слышал от спящих товарищей, слушая только Руслана.

В его голове было многое. Юлика обдало сильными чувствами, который ни с чем не спутать. Руслан не скрывал все, что он о нем думал, что хотел этим всем сказать.

Для Руслана это не было увлечением на пару ночей. Никогда не было.

Юлик облизнулся, изучая каждый уголок его души, по очереди открывая каждую доступную ему дверь. Руслан улыбался, призывно распахнул для него каждую. На самой глубине было что-то неуловимое, недоступное, но такое притягательное. Руслан поглаживал его щеки и шею, дышал тяжело и громко, словно только что пробежал кросс. Юлик попытался попасть глубже, но аккуратно, чтобы не навредить. Его голова начинала болеть, но он увидел странный нечитаемый образ. Это было как прийти на театральную постановку, но наблюдать лишь за тенями. Руслан часто заморгал, когда Юлик попытался заглянуть за ширму.

Это были какие-то невероятные чувства. Юлик перестал дышать. Он склонился, жадно целуя Руслана. Их обоих трясло до такой степени, что было тяжело просто соприкоснуться губами.

Было ли реально так влюбиться за несколько дней?

Здесь смешались удовольствия от секса, нежность, бесконечные пустые разговоры, от которых было так хорошо. Юлик увидел, как нетерпеливо Руслан ждал его, как любовался его улыбкой, как трепетал, держа за руку. Как будто они знакомы долгие годы.

Как будто Руслан показывал это все специально, потому что не знал, как можно высказать все вслух.

Юлик целовал его, потому что тоже не знал, как еще ответить. Он прекрасно понял его, но не знал, как правильно отреагировать на такое. Он понял, что готов зайти чуточку дальше, когда Руслан вернулся из душа перед их свиданием и попросил его футболку, когда игриво шептал ему эротичный бред на ухо в ресторане и целовал в грязной подворотне. Юлик боялся смотреть в его глаза, потому что мог увидеть там отражение своего покрасневшего от смущения лица.

Сейчас он признал себе это окончательно, и общее на двоих чувство разрывало его изнутри. Грудь сдавливало, а голова гудела так сильно, но Юлик не мог остановиться, наслаждаясь сладким ощущением.

Он не знал, насколько далеко это может зайти, но был готов испытать. Юлик оторвался от мягких губ, чтобы поцеловать снова. Руслан вяло отвечал. О-Нешко безумно хотел посмотреть на него сейчас, с улыбкой поднял голову и заметил, как из носа Руслана течет кровь.

— Пиздец, — прошептал Юлик, — Руся! Бля!

Руслан заржал, не понял его, кажется, уже потихоньку отъезжая. Юлик нашарил рукой свою тиару, решив, что реально приклеит ее к голове. Останавливала лишь жадность до той глубины в сознании Руслана и этого сладкого чувства, что так греет сердце.

***

Когда Юлик проснулся, Руслана рядом не было. Голова гудела, как после недельной пьянки, но рядом с кроватью стоял стакан с водой, а на полу валялись окровавленные салфетки, которыми они вчера вытирали нос Руслану. Значит, не приснилось. Юлик понимал, что все, что было вчера, — реальность, но все равно, это казалось слишком насыщенным.

Он поднялся с постели и дошел до камбуза, где увидел опухшего Юру, сидящего на полу в одних трусах и футболке, гору битого стекла, которая когда-то могла быть их чайником, если судить по лежащему на столешнице металлическому носику. Над стеклом недовольно склонилась Никита. Шмальц ржал, иногда болезненно хватаясь за голову.

— Чайник расхуярили, штаны потеряли, всех перебудили, — ворчала Никита.

— Не манди, — хрипло отозвался Юра.

— А что? Плохо тебе? Голова болит? — спросила Никита, держа в руке полный совок стекла.

Юра что-то пробубнил себе под нос, попытался встать, чтобы хотя бы не сидеть на холодном полу. Юлик заметил, что у ног Шмальца тоскливо сидел Мотор и ковырялся в своей ноге, вытащив наружу провода.

— Охуенно погуляли все, смотрю, — рассмеялся О-Нешко, качая головой.

Никита выглядела, как единственная, кто не пропил вчерашний вечер. Шмальц так вообще редко страдал от перепития, но сегодня поразительно молчал. Юра даже не удивил. Мотор тусил с Дэном, что объясняло довольно многое. Юлик не видел лишь Олега, который, должно быть, спал в своей каюте, Диму, пропавшего по понятным причинам, и Руслана.

Юлик взял с полки кастрюлю, чтобы разогреть воду для чая, открыл холодильник, доставая вчерашний суп сомнительного состава. Он сейчас был готов сожрать хоть это битое стекло. Ему нужно было запустить организм, который отказывался работать. Он был согласен только блевать.

Пока он искал что-нибудь еще на затравку, показался довольно свежий Руслан. Он кивнул Юлику, проскальзывая к Шмальцу за стол. Никита прервала уборку, взяла какой-то стакан со стола и протянула его Руслану.

— Держи, родной, должно помочь, — улыбнулась она. Юлик ощутил себя хуевым сыном, чья мать лечит друга своего ебанутого ребенка. Руслан кивнул, сделал глоток, тут же морщась.

— Ну так вот, — подал голос Шмальц. — Приходим мы к этому клубу, — он обернулся к Руслану, а тот очень внимательно его слушал. Что Юлик пропустил, пока спал? — Эта уеба, естественно, меня не пускает.

— А что тебе мешало стать киборгом? — удивилась Никита.

— А что мне мешает превращать воду в вино? Как бы хорошо жилось!

— Сейчас бы не помешало, — грустно вздохнул Юра.

— Да вы заебали! Я сорок лет рассказывать буду! — заорал Шмальц, но мгновенно заткнулся, увидев перед собой такую жижу, как у Руслана, поморщился, отпил. — В общем, в этот притон андроидов легко пустили Мотора. Я остался ждать, ну, зашел в соседний клуб. Мотор сказал, что напишет, поэтому я спокойно выпил, склеил сладкую попку…

— Ты сам дольше тянешь, — заключил Юра, пересиливая гравитацию. Он встал, даже дошел до холодильника, достал кефир.

— Штаны-то где потерял? — Юлик смотрел на его бледные ноги, вспоминая, как однажды сам упился так, что потерял коммуникатор и айди. Юра посмотрел на него злобным взглядом, полным боли и ненависти.

— В общем, Мотор пропал. Я думаю, хуйня какая-то, вышел из клуба, набрал его. Молчит. Начал переживать. Ходили слухи, что в этом притоне и убить могут, и на винтики разобрать. Только я решил пойти разбираться, как из-за дверей вылетает потрепанный Мотор, держа в руках свою невесту и какой-то сверток.

— Невесту? — ахнул Юлик.

— А нехуй было спать! — ответил Шмальц. Руслан тихо хихикнул.

— Я тоже половину пропустил, — гнусаво сказал Юра, отвинтил крышку у кефира и принялся жадно пить.

— В притоне вообще трэш творился, — уже рассказывал Мотор. Вот это точно прошел активный вечер у ребят. — Меня чуть не выебали, почти затянули в заговор против местного правительства. По-моему, здесь скоро начнется восстание машин, поэтому надо будет срочно валить.

— Но Мотор крутой! — захохотал Шмальц. — На сломанной ноге предотвратил взрыв, который снес бы половину планеты нахуй! Нет, вдумайтесь, если бы не тот ключ, то Энрике бы не остановился. Эта сука вернула бы Роберту, а потом мы все могли бы крякнуть. Опять-таки, они не учли, что Мотор их веревки на хую вертел!

— Как и ты, братан, — рассмеялся Мотор. — Женские ручки оказались тоньше.

Шмальц похлопал Мотора по плечу. Юлик нихуя не понимал. Руслан кивал с таким видом, будто в этом всем был какой-то смысл. Казалось, Шмальц пересказывал какой-то боевик, но ссадина на его лбу и расхреначенная нога Мотора говорили об обратном. Но и не исключено, что они просто упали бухие в какую-нибудь канаву.

— В общем, вернули мы Родригеса, а эта дрянь, паскуда такая, оказывается, врал мне все это время. Еще так мерзко смеялся. Пидор. Подсыпал мне какую-то дрянь, чтобы я от него не понес, а так как я закинулся другой, не подозревая об этой, то никакой кладки и не было. Он меня под сакурой выебал и свалил! Мне все приснилось!

Шмальц был в бешенстве. Юлик не выдержал и рассмеялся. Какой же бред.

— Вот так, Руслан, мужики мусор, — заявил Шмальц с таким видом, будто он сидел здесь весь такой бедный и несчастный.

— Так ты хотел понести от него, не предупредив, — вспомнил Юлик.

— А это уже мое дело. Я алименты не требую.

— Это вы поначалу так говорите, — сказал Юра. Юлик и забыл про его горький опыт. Шмальцу нечем было крыть, поэтому он сдался, махнув рукой, и принялся цедить свой опохмеляющий коктейль.

Проспал Юлик чересчур многое. Руслан уже успел стать корешем Шмальца, с которым Дэн делился наболевшим. Юра продолжал стоять в трусах, выпятив зад, потому что стоять ровно ему было, очевидно, очень тяжело. Хотелось спросить его о том, где они так напились, но Юра был не в настроении разговаривать. Он смотрел на разбитый чайник, понимая, что накуролесили они знатно.

Юлик вскипятил воду, решил взять свою чашку на полке, когда за спиной раздался тихий смех. Шмальц смотрел в свой коммуникатор и показывал что-то Мотору. Небось, какие-то моменты, оставшиеся после их приключений. Юлик потянулся к полке и краем глаза заметил чью-то длинную ногу в серых спортивках и порванных носках. Через дырку он заметил небольшую кровавую рану.

Олег, блять. Вот от кого он такого не ожидал! Значит, они разбили чайник, а потом Друже по нему еще прошелся?

Юлик наконец взял кружку, развернулся, глядя на умиротворенное лицо спящего Олега, когда у всех присутствующих разом забренчали коммуникаторы. Юлик подумал, что это очередная местная рассылка, поэтому даже не стал заморачиваться: заварили чай, разогрел суп. Руслан смотрел на него, нежно улыбаясь.

Было бы здорово встретить утро вот так вместе, но без посторонних. Они бы неторопливо позавтракали, позалипали в какую-нибудь ерунду. Юлик смог бы обнять его, долго целовать, не думая о том, что их сладкий вид испортит кому-то завтрак. Они могли бы разговаривать о чем угодно, но сейчас радовала и такая близость: они находились в нескольких метрах друг от друга, однако, переглядывались. Сейчас как нельзя кстати помогли бы способности Юлика.

Никита удивленно ахнула, глядя на экран своего коммуникатора. Она что-то быстро листала, подошла к полке с хрупкой посудой, возле которой валялся Олег. Друже, видимо, просыпаясь, что-то промычал. Никита шла к нему, села на корточки, посмотрела сперва на севшего помятого Олега, потом на коммуникатор.

— Ну, сейчас ты посочнее, — решила она, — даже не могу решить, как было лучше.

Юлик сразу же посмотрел на Юру, который хмуро следил за всей этой ситуацией. Шмальц в голос загоготал.

— Красивые ножки, — заключил он. Олег их вообще не слышал.

Через мгновение вновь раздался писк уведомления. Юлик открыл диалоги, где первый стоял Шмальц, затем — Олег. Последний спал все это время и физически не мог отправить сообщение. Юлик осторожно открыл диалог, находя с десяток фотографий. Странных фотографий.

Сонный похмельный Олег казался лет на десять старше себя же на тех фото. Юлик попытался понять, сколько лет тому парню с тонким голым торсом. Юлик дал бы лет двадцать максимум. Он был изящный, едва подкачанный и совершенно точно держался за хромированный шест, прижимаясь к нему плоской грудью. На одном из фото Олег был в белых обтягивающих стрингах и поварском колпаке, на других у него из-за спины торчали ангельские крылья.

Юра стоял с кефиром в руках, и Юлик не заметил у него наручного коммуникатора. Вот кому стоило бы это увидеть.

— Че вы там, блять епта, смотрите? — громко нетерпеливо спросил капитан. Юлик подошел к нему, показывая эти старые, но все же проклятые фото.

Юра сперва покраснел, потом надулся. Олег все спал, но сидя и с открытыми глазами. Юлик решил переключить внимание Юры, открыл диалог со Шмальцем, где тоже были фото.

— Блин, ну Дэна мы уже видели, — протянула Никита. — Нет бы что интересное…

— Чего? Где? — Шмальц вскочил с места, подбегая к Никите. — Какого хуя?

Олег жевал губу, ударил себя по лицу, поднимаясь на ноги. Он был без футболки, а на груди красовались странные следы, напоминающие укусы.

— Чего разорались? — просто спросил он.

— Да вот, на жопу твою смотрим. И на хуец Шмальца, — ответил ему Юра.

Олег моментально проснулся.

Это был взлом с проникновением. Абсолютно у всех, кроме Руслана, взломали страницы и личную базу данных. Они получили сообщения с компроматом на парней, а также потеряли свои важные данные. У кого-то слили компрометирующие фото. У Юлика таковых не было, но хакеры взломали его сети, удалили несколько важных аккаунтов, на которых были все его игры. Переписка с отцом, к счастью, была на другом аккаунте, который так просто не вскрыть, поэтому здесь он мог быть спокоен. Но что, если они добрались до Димы?

Дима не отвечал, даже не появлялся онлайн. Юлик начал паниковать, просмотрел еще раз все, что вспомнил. У Шмальца спиздили пароли от каких-то сайтов, у Никиты заблокировали счета. Олег долго тормозил, возможно, поэтому нашел лишь свои фото. Сказал, что он больше нигде не грешил. Юра обреченно взвизгнул, поняв, что где-то проебал оба своих коммуникатора.

— Зайди с моего, — предложил ему Олег.

— С твоего я не смогу зайти в банк, — прошептал капитан.

Пока они со всем разбирались, на корабль поднялся Дима. И он был в нереальном бешенстве.

— Вы че, сука, тут устроили? Что за фото? Мне мужик чуть голову не оторвал! — заорал Ларин.

— Нас всех взломали, — жалобно протянул Шмальц.

Лицо Димы тут же вытянулось. О, он тоже неслабо пострадал, но не сказал, как именно, а просто тихо всхлипнул, что-то шепча под нос.

Юлик лишь сейчас заметил, что Дима был в совершенно другой одежде, не подходящей ему по размеру. Белая футболка болталась на нем так, будто он снял ее… с Андрея.

— Я же ставил блок, — вспомнил Дима, притащил ноутбук.

— А какой? — спросил Руслан, тут же подсаживаясь к нему. Они начали что-то обсуждать, хмуро смотрели в экран. Лицо Димы постепенно белело, пока Руслан ему что-то рассказывал. Юлик не знал, что он разбирался в этом всем. Руслан все чаще удивлял.

Юлик так ничего и не понял, как и кто их взломал. Главное — зачем? В голове закралась мысль, что это Босс, но с его стороны это было бессмысленно. О-Нешко вспомнил, как орал Охра, когда они его пытались заткнуть на корабле. Он угрожал, говорил, что их всех найдут и посадят на бутылки. Было ясно, что некто сильный и могущественный перешел дорогу Боссу, а они, по всей видимости, перешли дорогу ему. Только казалось, что нашли их слишком быстро.

— А можно узнать, кто это? — спросил Юлик, садясь к Руслану и Диме.

— Можно, но это надо программку одну запускать, а она у меня дома, — кивнул Руслан. — Ты мне свои данные дай, а я дома посмотрю. Мне как раз лететь сейчас пора. Вечером с работы приду и отпишусь, если что-то узнаю.

Руслан вещал таким будничным тоном, и Юлика это покорило. Парень потянулся, достал свой коммуникатор из кармана, показал Диме свою систему блока. Юлик по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но был поражен, как глупый юноша, влюбленный в опытного умного мужчину. Он наблюдал за ними огромными глазами.

— Проводишь? — спросил его Руслан.

О-Нешко и забыл, что ему уже пора было ехать. Юлик молча кивнул, проследовал за ним, проходя мимо Олега и Шмальца. Последний хихикал, как умалишенный, продолжая обсуждать тему фотографий.

— Отстань от него! У парня травма! — вступилась Никита.

— Да нет у меня травмы! — возразил Олег. Вот у кого было доброе утро. Никита обняла его за плечи. Юра охуевше сидел со своим кефиром.

Они оставили сеятель Руслана недалеко от Стремительного. Руслан шел перед Юликом, ступая твердо и решительно. О-Нешко только сейчас понял, что они разъедутся и неизвестно, когда встретятся вновь. Их команду вечно заносило куда-то, и теперь неясно, чем закончится история со взломом. Вряд ли их оставят так просто.

Руслан обернулся у своего корабля, посмотрел в глаза. Юлик молча обнял его: сжал так крепко, что мог сломать. Его обняли в ответ, звонко поцеловали в ухо.

— Я отправлю тебе много фото и видео, — пробурчал Руслан куда-то ему в шею. — Но сперва займусь защитой твоих данных, чтобы это все увидел только ты.

Юлик не сдержал улыбки. Как же он обожал этого парня! Он немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в эти невозможные глаза. Руслан тоже улыбался, но как-то тоскливо.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Юлик, быстро целуя его, а потом еще раз и еще.

— Я специально вытащил тебя пораньше, чтобы побыть наедине подольше. Мне мало. А теперь станет пиздец не хватать.

Расставаться не хотелось. Расставаться всегда было сложно. Юлик понимал, что вот сейчас Руслан в его руках и нет никаких проблем, но стоит отпустить его, как станет тяжело. Между ними увеличится расстояние. Потом Руслан улетит. Юлик уже знал, что его постель остыла, что начала терять их общий на двоих запах.

— Я прямо сейчас уединюсь и начну дразнить тебя фотографиями, — закивал Юлик.

— Тогда я уволюсь, и тебе придется взять меня на содержание!

Юлик опять рассмеялся, коротко поцеловал горячую щеку, наконец отпуская. Руслан помахал ему и запрыгнул в сеятель.

— Напиши, как долетишь, — попросил О-Нешко. Он не знал, что еще можно сказать.

— О, будь уверен. Жди!

Юлик вернулся обратно, где всеобщая паника немного поутихла. Юра продолжал обнимать бутылку от кефира, сидя на полу в трусах. Олег пил жижу Шефа. Шмальц грыз провода у ноутбука Димы, а тот молча наблюдал.

— У нас вообще работа на сегодня есть, — вспомнил Юра. Лучше он выглядеть не стал.

— А может спать? — предложила Маша.

— Я-то и поспать могу, но работа никуда не денется, — заявил Юра, устало улыбаясь в потолок.

— Совсем большой стал наш капитан. Уже приказы отдает, а сам спать ложится. — Шмальц шипел с набитым проводами ртом. Что за хуйня опять началась, пока Юлика не было?

— У Олега побольше будет, — заметила Никита. Юра подавился кефиром. Шмальц заорал.

Юлик вернулся к своему остывшему чаю, думая, что с этими ребятами он не попадет. Он улыбнулся, но грустно вздохнул. Да, на этом корабле ему не хватало одного человека, и он понимал, что это чувство с каждым днем будет жрать его сильнее. Но расстояние им было нужно. Он широко зевнул, решив, что ему тоже не мешало поспать, когда Маша звонко разрушила напряженную тишину:  
— Большой Кэп, к вам курьер.

Юра нехотя поднялся, поправляя трусы, прошагал к двери. Через пару минут послышался его истошный крик.

Перед выходом стоял худенький андроид и быстро проверял коробки. Юра держался за голову и, кажется, готов был рвать на себе волосы. Юлик подбежал к нему раньше всех, но не сразу смог понять, что именно в коробках.

— Заберите! Верните! Я ничего не заказывал! — взвыл капитан.

— Уже оплачено. Возврату не подлежит, — механически ответил андроид. — Будете проверять работу каждого?

— Запишите, что все сломаны, и заберите!

— Мне открыть каждый?

Юра мотал головой. Юлик заглянул в глубокую коробку, в которой лежали несколько больших и черных. Из-за ебаного шрифта он не смог разобрать, что это.

— Вы указали для возврата счет некого Ильи Мамая.

— Я могу поменять номер счета.

— Наш товар обмену и возврату не подлежит. Только в случае брака или поломки. Хотите проверить работу каждого прямо сейчас?

Юлик взял одну из черных коробок, открыл. Внутри было что-то мягкое. Он достал предмет, вытягивая его из упаковки, держа за что-то приятное на ощупь и продолговатое. Это что-то было синего цвета и… имело определенную форму. Форму силиконового хуя.

Стало ясно, почему капитан так орал. Юлик понял, чем именно заплатил Юра. О-Нешко смотрел на горы крупных коробок. Насчитал двадцать семь. Лучше бы Юра имел компрометирующие фото.


	10. Сделано в темноте

Юра застыл на месте и смотрел пустым взглядом в пространство. Перед ним стояли двадцать семь коробок с резиновыми хуями, которые, судя по счету на нескольких листах, все были куплены и оплачены им, а возврату не подлежали. 

Сотня членов. Он прерывисто вздохнул. Когда его жизнь повернула не туда, что все привело его к этому?

У Юры уже не было сил паниковать или беситься — глубокий шок перекрывал все остальное. Но тут на его плечо легла такая привычная тяжелая ладонь, он вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся: это Олег хоть как-то пытался его успокоить, пока остальная команда, сгорая от любопытства, начинала вскрывать коробки. 

Юра и так уже был спокоен, даже слишком, странно для себя. Зато теперь он догадался, что именно стало поворотной точкой для начала его приключений. Точнее, кто. Он даже не злился, а просто тихо недоумевал, за что Вселенная с ним так: это какая-то плата, компенсация, а может быть, карма? 

— Нихрена себе! — взвизгнул Шмальц, прерывая юрин мысленный поток. — Это игрушки премиум-класса! Почем? 

— Двенадцать тысяч эфиров, — грустно ответил он. Парни на секунду перестали копаться в коробках и все как один уставились на него. 

— Пиздец дорого, — констатировал Шмальц, покачал головой, но распаковку продолжил. 

— Я знаю, — лишь кивнул Юра. Его плечо сжали, подбадривая без слов. 

В коробках оказались не только фаллосы, но и всякие другие извратские штуки, какие-то хвосты, вибраторы, смазка. Парни растащили часть этого ужаса себе, ничего не стесняясь. Юра лишь успел бросить вдогонку, что это дерьмо дорогое и хоть скинули бы за то, что унесли, но, кажется, никто его не услышал. Даже Олег под шумок утащил к себе непонятно как там оказавшийся роскошный черный хвост и целую коробку чего-то, причем не открывая, а потом куда-то делся. 

Юра лишь наблюдал за всеми ними, а потом попросил Юлика помочь ему с перетаскиванием оставшихся коробок с хуями в грузовой отсек. 

День начался внезапно хуево, иначе и не скажешь. 

Юра решил наконец-таки нормально позавтракать или хотя бы выпить кофе. На камбузе его встретил Олег и непонятно откуда взявшаяся на Стремительном кофемашина. 

Механик проследил за его взглядом и хохотнул:  
— Я тоже не знаю, откуда она. Должно быть, кто-то из ребят принес ночью. 

Юра рухнул на стул за маленький столик и обхватил голову руками. Что-то загадочное произошло на этом корабле вчера ночью, и даже он сам не до конца понимал, что. 

— Вроде работает, — заключил Олег после придирчивого осмотра этого блестящего куска техники. — Будешь кофе? 

Юра прогудел в ответ что-то утвердительное, и кофемашина зашумела. Олег также сказал, что пока они все занимались хуями, он нажарил несколько порций жирных оладий. Хованский подумал, что совершенно невероятно, что какой-либо человек может нравиться ему с каждой секундой все больше, но так и было. 

Олег кормил его кофе и оладьями, и Юра чувствовал себя абсолютно влюбленным. Не хотелось даже вспоминать, в каком виде они сегодня проснулись и снова гадать, почему, — свои штаны Юра так и не нашел, но хорошо помнил, как на корабль он заваливался в них, спиной вперед, толкаемый Друже, который впивался в его губы страстными поцелуями. Да, день вчера был дикий, но Хованский с трудом бы мог сказать, оказалась ли столь же дикой их ночь: все было как в тумане, потому что они оба с дуру выпили слишком много. 

Юра уплетал оладьи и наблюдал за Олегом, сидящим напротив. Тот пил только кофе, очевидно, уже наевшись во время готовки, и задумчиво смотрел куда-то сквозь капитана. 

— Ты так и не нашел штаны? — вдруг спросил он. Юра чуть не подавился куском оладьи. — Я, например, даже не догадываюсь, где моя футболка. 

— Может, ты танцевал мне стриптиз и случайно выкинул ее в окно? — буркнул Юра. Он старался ответить на имплицированный подъеб в том же стиле, но механик вдруг задумчиво глянул ему в глаза. 

— Слушай, вероятно. 

Давиться Юре было уже нечем, но удивился он все равно. Затем решил пойти в наступление, раз уж первый выстрел оказался совсем в молоко:  
— А станцуй еще раз, а то я вчерашний не помню. 

Олег пару долгих секунд смотрел ему в глаза, но потом улыбнулся и медленно кивнул:  
— Окей, пойдем. 

Юра сразу почувствовал, как сами собой краснеют его щеки, но уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. В голове уже заплясали сочные красочные образы, — молодого Олега с растрепанными ангельскими крыльями из его памяти не сможет удалить даже ебучий реткон, — он тяжело задышал и не смог больше смотреть на Друже. Он кое-как отпросился сначала посетить душ, вспомнив, как вчера упал в стог сырого сена и так до сих пор толком не помылся. Олег, к счастью, отпустил его, игриво ухмыльнувшись и пообещав подождать в капитанской каюте. 

Душ слегка остудил его буйную голову, но только потому, что вода была лишь чуть теплая — кто-то мылся до него и забыл включить чертов бойлер. В углу санузла тряслась стиральная машинка, в которую недавно накидали свои прокуренные и грязные после вчерашнего вещи Шмальц с Мотором, и, когда Юра вышел из душевой кабины, он не сразу обратил внимание, что с ней было не так. 

Юра наспех обтерся полотенцем, поднял взгляд, как вдруг увидел его: крупный матово-черный хуй лихорадочно трясся на краю машинки, вторил ее движениям и будто танцевал странный припадочный танец. Хованский мог поклясться, что когда он зашел в санузел, то никаких фаллосов здесь не было и в помине. 

Это чей-то ебучий пранк! Да и хуй выбран специально покрупнее. Кто-то из команды до сих пор считал его гомофобом, даже после того, как они обнаружили его спящего в обнимку с Олегом на камбузе — вот это забавно.

Хуй вдруг перестал трястись и затанцевал более плавно, как змея под дудкой факира, — у стиралки начался цикл полоскания. Юра ненароком засмотрелся, потому что тот действительно выглядел почти как живой, манил своими движениями. Но возмутиться ему все же стоило, хотя бы для вида. Он быстро оделся, схватил елду, с трудом оторвав присоску от металлической крышки, и ушел возвращать ее владельцу.

Юра логично рассудил, что хуй подложил Шмальц, и просто швырнул им в гуманоида, играющего во что-то в кают-компании. Попал ему в лоб, аккурат между глаз, но Шмальц лишь рассмеялся, потирая голову. Совсем ебанутый, и прикол несмешной. Капитан решил ничего ему не говорить — все равно это бесполезная трата воздуха — и заспешил в свою каюту.

Олег уже ждал его, сидя на кровати с ногами и смотрел как-то слишком лукаво. 

— Команда меня не уважает. Хуи мне подсовывают, пока моюсь, представляешь? — пожаловался Юра. Олег покачал головой и медленно поднялся с кровати.

— Этот, скажешь, тоже подсунули? — неожиданно спросил он, подняв с кровати какой-то совершенно монструозный полуметровый кусок черного силикона. Юра испуганно отшатнулся от него.

— Ебаный Шмальц, — протянул Юра, снова начиная злиться. Когда только этот сраный рептилоид все успел? Елда все еще смотрела на него, он поежился. — Бля, Олег, убери от меня… это.

Тот фыркнул и отбросил страшную елду куда-то в сторону за кровать.

— Больше нравятся настоящие? — улыбнулся Олег и шагнул к Юре, аккуратно взял его руки в свои, огладил ладони горячими пальцами.

— Ага, твой, — буркнул Юра на автомате, но затем услышал себя и слегка покраснел. 

Олег вскинул брови, очевидно, не ожидав такого ответа. Хованский вспомнил, как вчера днем их выпиздили из ресторана в Кюрре за то, что они решили уединиться в его туалете. На Юру тогда напал какой-то особый необоснованный голод, он опустился на колени перед любовником и едва успел распробовать его член на вкус, как их прервал настойчивый стук в дверь. Совершенно внезапно оказалось, что Бернгард — порядочная планета, и за непотребства в общественном месте им грозил нехилый штраф в двадцать тысяч эфиров.

— Чем будем заниматься? — с намеком спросил Олег, едва заметно прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Мне, вроде как, стриптиз был обещан, — озвучил Юра, стараясь придать голосу как можно более спокойный и уверенный тон. На самом же деле ему не терпелось увидеть это все вживую, да и просто взглянуть лишний раз на стройное бледное тело было весьма приятно, чего скрывать.

— Я просто уточняю, вдруг у тебя появились идеи других… активностей, — томно протянул Олег и отпустил его руки, отворачиваясь, тихо усмехнулся. Юре мгновенно стало жарко. — Только я сегодня не особо гибкий — спина побаливает…

Юра уже не особо слышал его слова, потому что Друже начал медленно крутить накачанным задом в каком-то завораживающем танце. Тонкие спортивные штаны и так мало что скрывали от юриного взгляда, а сейчас так соблазнительно облегали олеговские формы, что он физически не смог бы отвернуться, да и не хотел. 

Олег заскользил руками по крепкой талии вверх, слегка задирая футболку и извиваясь змеей в каком-то собственном танце, а затем вдруг развернулся на сто восемьдесят одним плавным движением и глянул на Юру из-под полуприкрытых век, слабо ухмыльнулся. Бледные руки пробрались под белую футболку и заскользили по плоскому животу, задирая ее край. Юра пялился и с трудом подавил в себе желание прикоснуться тоже, но решил пока не мешать.

Футболка быстро и достаточно бесцеремонно покинула Олега и улетела куда-то в стену. Тот совсем закрыл глаза и провел одной рукой по длинной шее, слегка запрокинув голову, а другой — по животу, медленно подобрался к поясу штанов. 

Юра молчал и старался дышать, вся кровь отлила от головы, и думать становилось труднее, — так Олег туманил его мысли одним своим видом. Тот подплыл к нему, снова взял за руки, все еще соблазнительно извиваясь, провел по своим бокам, оглаживая, и вдруг, — Юра успел лишь моргнуть раз, — оказался спиной к нему в их полуобъятьях. Олег повел его руки вниз по бархатной коже и твердым мышцам, по талии, даже медленно приспустил ими собственные спортивки.

У Юры перехватило дыхание. Нет, это бред какой-то, который не может быть правдой. Его так заводит парень — звучит уже нереально. Но более того, этому парню, очевидно, нужен он — вот это уже за гранью добра и зла. Юра нервно хохотнул в основание бледной шеи. Волоски на ней тут же встали дыбом, а Олег слегка вздрогнул в его руках, но продолжил скользить их руками по своим крепким бедрам.

— Олег, — жарко выдохнул Юра, сознание потихоньку начинало ускользать от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. — Ты такой охуенный. Зачем тебе я?

На этот раз Олег вздрогнул крупнее и повернул к нему голову.

— В смысле?

— Ты… блять, — формулировать подобную мысль было сложно, когда Юра был настолько возбужден и обнимал полуголого любовника. — Ты себя видел вообще? Ты можешь заполучить любого… или любую, хер тебя знает. Но ты зачем-то выбрал меня. Почему?

Олег повернулся к нему полностью и заглянул в глаза, выглядел таким серьезным, что Юра сразу укорил себя в том, что вообще решил раскрыть рот, чтобы извергать из него слова.

— Хочу тебя, — сказал Олег и легонько поцеловал его губы, затем медленно отстранился. 

В смысле, блять, хочет? Юра тут о серьезных вещах спрашивал, а ему такое в лоб. Если бы еще не звучало, как полнейшая хрень, лишь сбивающая с толку и заставляющая неумолимо краснеть. Такой ответ нисколько не удовлетворил его, даже, более того, ошарашил, что он и изобразил на лице. Теплые руки обняли его за шею, пальцы коснулись волос на затылке. 

— Но почему меня? — беспомощно выдохнул он, коснувшись ладонями крепкой олеговской спины. Целоваться, конечно, было охуенно, но мозг почему-то требовал каких-то ответов, определенности, желательно безо всякого стеба. 

Олег тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно лишь пожал плечами. Юра вскинул брови, будто говоря «скажи, как есть», и ответом ему была небольшая робкая улыбка. 

— Ты самый добрый и интересный человек из всех, кого я знаю, это точно. — Юра снова пялился, а Олег продолжал с крайне сложным лицом. — Но разве можно точно ответить на такой вопрос? То есть, мне понравилось проводить с тобой время — на Аргоне было охуенно. 

— Правда? — глупо спросил Юра, и его руки сами собой начали гладить чужие лопатки. Олег промычал в ответ что-то утвердительное и снова прикрыл глаза. Юра обалдело смотрел на него, разглядывал лицо и шею, когда в голове у него родилась одна весьма хитрая идея о том, как бы погладить эту спину подольше. Он обнял Олега покрепче, а его руки пробежались вдоль его позвоночника вниз, а затем с нажимом огладили бока.

— М? Это массаж? — тут же поинтересовался тот тихо.

— Ну, посмотрим, — протянул Юра настолько лукаво, насколько вообще был способен. — Ложись.

Юре пару раз приходилось делать массаж своим телочкам, и обычно все это дело достаточно быстро перерастало в эротический массаж, а потом и в секс. Но все до единой его девушки были маленькими и хрупкими, мягкими на ощупь и при этом худыми. Юра быстро глянул на улегшегося на кровать Олега — к этой широкой спине он не сразу понял, как вообще подступиться. Он осторожно сел на край рядом с его поясницей и на пробу просто огладил немного напряженные плечи, затем лопатки. На ощупь Олег был приятно твердым и просто охуенным, — его действительно хотелось трогать не переставая.

Олег шумно выдохнул, и Юра совсем осмелел и немного смял его бархатную кожу на пояснице, тут же почувствовал мурашки под ладонями. Он начал осторожно и легко мять пальцами эту красивую спину, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам, исходящим из Олега. А звучал тот все слаще, Юра даже воодушевился. Он не знал, как называются все эти красивые упругие мышцы, как их надо правильно массировать, поэтому просто осторожно мял и поглаживал, проходясь снизу вверх и обратно.

Для удобства Юра решил сесть на кровать, расположив колени по бокам от Олега, но стараясь не садиться на него всем весом. Сразу стало как-то жарче. Он постарался держать свое возбуждение под контролем, иначе совсем скоро оно могло бы потревожить расслабленную олеговскую спину. Пара глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов помогла ему немного сконцентрироваться и временно отвлечься от всех соблазнов под ним.

Пройдясь по шее и плечам, размяв их до состояния «ох, блять», Юра продвинулся ниже, огладил лопатки, на пробу провел кончиками пальцев под ними и по крепким бокам. Олег немного дернулся, — видимо, боялся щекотки; Юра запомнил это на будущее. 

Следующей на очереди была поясница, которую юрины ладони обласкали особо: мяли, с нажимом гладили, аккуратно пощипывали. Олег тихо застонал, а потом повернул голову.

— У тебя такие охуенно мягкие руки, — хрипло протянул он, и Юра почувствовал вибрацию его голоса под своими пальцами. Блять.

Юра не выдержал и наклонился вперед, коснулся губами горячей кожи между его лопаток, мягко целуя. Он думал показать так всю свою нежность в этот момент, но не рассчитал, что его уже болезненный стояк пройдется аккурат Олегу между булок.

— Ох! — заинтригованно выдохнул Олег и одним движением перевернулся под ним, чуть не заехав Хованскому локтем в нос.

Юра хотел оправдаться, но его уже вовсю жадно целовали. Олег пил его дыхание и закусывал его губами. У Юры в голове тут же всплыли вчерашние воспоминания, будто в расфокусе: как они вместе завалились на камбуз выпить воды, но Юра повалил Олега на пол, как он сам сорвал с себя штаны и швырнул далеко, как оседлал олеговские колени. Вспоминались также порванная темная футболка, голодные кусачие поцелуи и крепкие руки везде. Потом они как-то слишком резко уснули, так и не доведя дело до логического конца, да даже толком не начав.

Сейчас же предоставлялся шанс отыграться за вчерашнее. Юра успел лишь моргнуть и подумать пару мыслей, как вдруг оказался снизу, будучи прижатым к кровати разгоряченным Олегом. Его светлые глаза игриво сверкали, и Юра быстро смекнул, что сейчас будет интересно и очень приятно. Его уже спешно освобождали от футболки, чтобы затем атаковать штаны.

— Юр, — начал он, отрываясь от юриных губ, скинул с кровати его спортивки. Так. — Хочу попробовать кое-что новое, что обязательно тебе понравится.

Олег глянул Юре в глаза и медленно огладил сквозь трусы его уже абсолютно твердый член.

— Гарантируешь? — он иронично сощурился, но горячая ладонь гладила так приятно, что сохранить такое выражение лица никак не удалось.

— Да, — сказано было с такой уверенностью, что Юре даже стало поебать, как быстро с него сорвали трусы. — Только тебе надо будет довериться мне и расслабиться, — после этих слов он конечно же мгновенно напрягся.

— Постараюсь, — выдохнул Юра уже в мягкие розовые губы, накрывшие его собственные, пока горячие руки ласкали его живот и бедра.

Когда эти же губы сомкнулись вокруг его члена, Юра испустил стремный задушенный звук. Он уже мало что соображал и не совсем понимал, за что судьба дает ему такие шикарные подарки в виде Олега и его навыков. Он давно не испытывал ничего подобного, потому что в последний год с отношениями было слишком туго, — точнее сказать, вообще никак, — а Кая в свое время постоянно жаловалась, что его член слишком толстый для ее маленького рта и тоже обделяла его таким вниманием. Но, вот они здесь и сейчас — его хуй и рот Олега, обнимающий собой головку. Ебать!

Руки снова были везде, а его собственные — в светлых волосах — Юра не отдавал себе в этом никакого отчета, особенно после того, как Олег взял глубже, практически полностью. Единственной и самой трудной задачей осталось не орать слишком громко. Он лишь смотрел, как ритмично двигается голова его любовника и глухо стонал. Долго так он не продержится точно, но, вероятно, в этом и суть. 

Олег выпустил его член изо рта, чтобы немного отдышаться и затем снова обласкать губами и языком влажную головку. Юра не заметил, как тот спустился немного ниже с нежными мокрыми поцелуями, попутно размеренно поглаживая член решительной ладонью. Только когда его мягко поцеловали там — в самом низу, где еще никто никогда не касался губами, — Юра наконец понял, что к чему.

Жаркий язык скользнул по его анусу, и Юра крупно вздрогнул. Было приятно, но совсем непривычно и как-то неопределенно странно. Язык начал свой танец, замысловатый, но мучительно медленный, — такой, что Юра подавился воздухом от неожиданности.

Юра не подозревал, какими могут быть ощущения, когда кто-то вылизывает тебя между ног. Ему сосали член, но ниже никто никогда не опускался. Казалось бы, зачем? У него не было чувствительного клитора или нежных губ, но оказалось, что смысл в этом все-таки имелся. Юра поверил в это, когда Олег легонько зацепил зубами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне его ягодиц, как раз рядом с чувствительным местом, а потом влажно зализал, крепко впиваясь в мышцы пальцами. 

Олег не торопился, ласкал слишком медленно. Юра задыхался, теряясь в ощущениях. Его тянули сильными руками, прижимались жадным ртом.

Олег хотел его удивить? У него это вышло! 

У Юры дрожали бедра, норовя сжать светловолосую голову между ними. Олег присосался к основанию члена, повел губами вверх, пальцами обеих ладоней разводя его ягодицы все шире, несильно надавливая в районе ануса, словно массируя. Затем Олег вернулся вниз, вновь орудуя языком. 

Когда он поднялся, чтобы стянуть у Юры одну из подушек и положить ему же под поясницу, видимо, чтобы было удобнее, Юра засмотрелся на опухшие красные губы, влажно блестящие. Олег заметил это, улыбнулся ему. Юра так сильно захотел его поцеловать, но он оказался проворнее, спустился, опять оказываясь между его ног.

Его мучали. Юра откинулся назад, запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать, что именно делал Олег. Пальцы ног предательски подгибались, а внизу живота тянуло. Его вылизывали, обильно смачивая слюной, ласкали яички, после этого сильно до боли вгрызаясь в ягодицы. Нежные поцелуи успокаивали, но тут же приковывали к постели. Юра выгнулся, когда понял, что внутрь него погружалось что-то скользкое, длинное, но тонкое.

— Расслабься, — тихо зашептал Олег.

Юра ахнул от такого низкого сексуального голоса. Он и не понял, что сжался, начал глубоко дышать, успокаиваясь. Олег использовал палец, но не пихался резко и глубоко. Он медленно аккуратно ввел один, пошевелил им в обе стороны. Юра старался не напрягаться, но от этого терял остроту ощущений.

Олег вновь укусил его, вошел до упора. Это не было больно, но оказалось как-то странно, словно внутри него заполнили некую пустоту, о существовании которой он раньше и не догадывался. Юра думал о том, что Олег в каком-то смысле внутри него, вновь сжал бедный палец. Олег кое-как освободился, выпрямился, недовольно глядя на Юру.

— Я не специально! — сразу сказал Хованский.

Друже поднялся. Юра было решил, что тот обиделся, но Олег подошел к его комоду, взял оттуда какую-то баночку и вернулся. Юра привстал на локтях, наблюдая за тем, как Олег возвращается на прежнее место.

— Я не железный, — низко проговорил Олег. Тем же самым голосом, но как-то страшно и грозно.

Юра судорожно вздохнул. Он кивнул, думая, что понял его, но Олег тут же смягчился, отвинтил крышку баночки, положил возле ступни Юры, ложась на него сверху.

Было приятно ощущать жар его тела и тяжесть. Это было тем, что отличало реальность от фантазии: горячее тело, его вес и гиперчувствительность. Олег оказался действительно умелым любовником, а еще, вопреки всем своим словам, достаточно терпеливым. Юра давно бы сдался, но понимал, что результат того стоил. Он не знал, зачем так напрягался каждый раз, словно стеснялся или боялся. Или не верил в реальность. Но Олег был здесь. Олег был настоящий. Он целовал его, ласкал и делал все то, отчего Юре было только хорошо.

Шершавые пальцы трогали его дрожащие бедра, а твердый член Олега ощущался им даже через домашние штаны.

Олег зацеловывал его шею, поглаживая мягкие бока. Юра начал распаляться, как ранее, обхватил его руками и ногами. Ему было до одури хорошо. Все происходящее вокруг стало таким незначительным. Олег же оказался объектом первостепенной важности и нужности. Юра не хотел его отпускать, жался крепче, продолжая гладить обожаемую им широкую спину. Вдруг одна из рук Олега вновь оказалась внизу, а большой палец давил на тугой сфинктер.

— Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо…— вежливо начал Олег.

— Да понял я! Ну не могу я по-другому!

Олег тихо рассмеялся ему в ухо, прикусил за подбородок, не отводя глаз.

— В одном из твоих подарочков была гора съедобной смазки, — вдруг сказал Олег, лукаво улыбаясь. Он надавил сильнее, хохотнул и скатился к ногам Юры.

Юра понял, что научился отлично раздвигать ноги перед Олегом, словно это стало каким-то рефлексом.

Олег вновь отсасывал ему, но как-то иначе. Он нежно водил губами по стволу, обмакнул пальцы в баночку, где, очевидно, была смазка. Юра мелко вздрогнул, когда Олег начал неторопливо целовать низ его живота. Влажный прохладный палец надавил на его анус и проскользнул удивительно легко. Юра отбросил любые мысли, концентрируясь на ощущениях теплых губ и приятных мягких поглаживаниях. Он не знал, чем занять свой громкий рот, решив просто вцепиться зубами в костяшки кулака.

Юра до хруста выгнулся, когда Олег взял глубоко и начал быстро трахать его пальцем. Он что-то мимолетно задевал, так же быстро отпуская. Это было странно. Этого было несравнимо мало. Темп вновь стал медленным, а Олег уже посасывал его яичко. Юра вцепился в светлые волосы, хрипя совсем безумно.

Его погибало ощущениям с головы до пяток. Его трясло. Олег быстро переключался, успевал быть везде. Он так сладко вылизывал его, тянул в горячий рот, словно Юра был сладким леденцом. Олег говорил, что не особо любит сладости, но от задницы Юры оторваться не мог. Юра и не был против, пару раз даже вторил движениям его пальцев, думая, что охуеннее быть не может.

А потом Олег вошел в него языком.

Обычно Юра не понимал, откуда у Олега столько терпения. Сейчас Юра разучился вообще о чем-либо думать. В нем было два шустрых и таких охуенных пальца, иногда — юркий язык, а рот Олега доводил его до изнеможения. Хованский искусал кулак и губы, рвал простыни, пока Олег касался его так. Он давил на чувствительные точки, словно успел изучить юрино тело.

Пальцы согнулись, лаская его раз за разом. Олег вернулся к члену Юры, двигая головой так быстро, словно она сейчас оторвется. Юра коротко вскрикнул, когда Олег сжал его головку самым горлом и развел охуевшие пальцы, и кончил ему в рот, не успев даже понять этого.

Олег выпрямился, садясь, и показательно сыто облизнулся, прошелся языком по губам.

— Какая ты блядь, — прохрипел Юра и потянул его на себя ногами.

Тот вновь придавил его своим весом, и Юра понял, что сил у него вообще нет, а Олег так и не кончил. Ему стало откровенно похуй, поэтому он сам поцеловал Олега. Он вытянул завязки на его штанах, схватился ладонями за резинку, стаскивая их сзади, чтобы огладить крепкие ягодицы. Друже вновь потерся об него, прижался теснее. Штаны слезали лишь с задницы, оголяя горячую кожу. Юра не сдержался, сжимая пальцы. Какая же это была шикарная задница.

Юра не думал, что сумеет все то, что провернул Олег. Он решил, что даже никогда и не научится так. Он подумал, что лучше дать рту Олега отдых, поэтому опрокинул его на спину, стянул штаны с бельем до колен и обхватил ладонью каменно стоящий член. Олег застонал, накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Вот бы нас вчера не прервали, — сказал Друже, закусил губу, глядя куда-то на шею Юры, поднял глаза на его губы. Он ускорил движение руки. Между светлых почти прозрачных бровей легла глубокая морщинка.

— Напомни мне хорошенько тебе отсосать, — выдохнул Юра, сел на его бедрах удобнее. Олег сжал пальцы сильнее, громко выдохнул, уже толкаясь в их переплетенные руки.

Юра вспомнил ощущение пальцев в заднице и представил, как Олег будет так же яростно вбиваться в него, как сейчас толкался в руку. Крупный член Олега растянул бы его, наполнил изнутри. Хованский склонился ниже, прикусил мочку его уха, шепнул:  
— А потом возьмешь меня.

Олег беспомощно застонал, повернул голову, ловя его губы своими. Он стал двигать рукой иначе, с оттяжкой, а потом вновь увеличил скорость, кончая себе и Юре на живот.

Юра бы и сам кончил лишь от того, как Олег застонал ему в губы, но после их пьянки сил не было совсем. Олег стал целовать его медленно, а потом отпустил, укладывая рядом. Они даже не стали вытираться или одеваться. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы шевелиться и разгонять эту сладкую негу. Юра коротко поцеловал его в колючую щеку, сонно прикрывая глаза.

Из приятной дремы Юру вырвал звук оповещения олеговского коммуникатора. Тот устало поднял руку и посмотрел на экран на запястье, пялился пару секунд, а потом резко сел. Хованский перехватил его руку и прочитал «До Юры не дозвонился. Тут у нас форс-мажор, поэтому погрузка через час. Вот координаты. Минут за сорок долетите». 

Чего бля? В смысле не дозвонился? Какой час? Замай издевается?

Юра уставился на Олега, мгновенно подскочил на ноги. Голова немного кружилась, а ебучие ноги держали даже хуже обычного. Юра стал рыскать по каюте в поисках своих вещей и чего-то, хотя бы влажных салфеток. Олег схватился за голову. Салфетки немного помогли делу, но трясущиеся ноги все лезли вместе в одну штанину, так что Юра чуть не упал и чертыхнулся.

— Бля-бля-бля, — бормотал он, натягивая супермятую футболку задом-наперед. — Где мой ебучий коммуникатор, когда он так, сука, нужен? 

Олег только хотел что-то ответить, но Юра перебил его истеричным «ааа». Он смог наконец одеться и зарылся пальцами в волосы, начиная нехило паниковать: блядских носков нигде не было. Олег плавно поднялся с кровати.

— Нам отчаливать вот прям щас, — Юра уже тяжело дышал и неимоверно суетился, как вдруг Друже взял его руку и успокоительно улыбнулся, вскинул брови. Хованский сфокусировал взгляд на его искристых глазах — теперь, казалось, и дышать ему незачем.

— Успеем, — мягко сказал Олег, поглаживая своими пальцами юрины.

Юра с размаху плюхнулся в свое кресло и сразу узнал у Маши, все ли «члены экипажа» на борту. Получив утвердительный ответ, он сразу сказал подниматься повыше и лететь к северо-западу от Кюрре и вбил координаты, которые успел запомнить, в шоке пялясь на олеговское запястье. Маша издала задумчивое «хм», — перепрошить бы ее наконец, такую строптивую, — но послушалась быстро. Они поднялись почти в стратосферу.

— Куда летим? — тут же спросил Юлик, присаживаясь рядом. Боковым зрением капитан заметил, что тот доедал яблоко, причем вместе с сердцевиной и семенами, не оставляя от фрукта вообще ничего. Он поежился и вернулся к пилотированию.

— Товар грузить, — ответил Юра как можно спокойней. — К моему другану. Потом на Йонаксель по открытому космосу.

Юлик прогудел что-то умеренно недовольное. А сам ведь говорил, что никакой не путешественник. Зато ведь знал, как далеко отсюда находится та самая планета эльфов. Юра немного пришел в себя — второй пилот почему-то всегда успокаивал его одним своим видом, будто излучал ебучее умиротворение и оптимистичный похуизм. Ну, разве что, кроме того раза, когда за ними гнался сам Босс, но тогда пересрали все. Но это лишь подтверждало его гипотезу.

О-Нешко вдруг принюхался и подозрительно сощурился. Юра уже успел неслабо испугаться, особенно после того, как тот наклонился над консолью и еще раз с силой втянул носом воздух.

— Чую хэллианскую лакрицу, — заключил он, потирая нос, огляделся по сторонам, и его взгляд остановился на капитане. Юра нервно сглотнул. — Обожаю ее. Не поделишься?

Ебучая съедобная смазка! Ему срочно надо в душ.

— Съел всю, — буркнул Юра. — Сорян. 

Лицо Юлика сразу немного потускнело. Юра и не знал, что его второй пилот такой жуткий сладкоежка. Тут же захотелось купить ему конфет, да побольше, лишь бы больше не спрашивал, чем же эдаким от капитана сегодня пахнет.

Юра выровнял курс, перепроверил координаты по карте и доверил дальнейшее пилотирование Юлику. Сам же встал из-за штурвала и направился в душ, обещав О-Нешко вернуться через минут десять.

Дверь санузла, конечно, оказалась закрыта. Из-за нее слышался шум воды в душевой кабине и мерный гул стиралки, яростно отжимающей все. Юра просто сел на пол рядом с дверью и откинул голову на прохладную стену. На большее сил уже не осталось. Лишь бы успеть сполоснуться.

Вскоре все звуки из санузла затихли как-то разом, и Юра повернул голову. Из-за двери вышел растрепанный и мокрый Олег в одном белоснежном полотенце вокруг крепких бедер, заинтересованно глянул на него сверху вниз. Юра поднялся и уже раскрыл рот, чтобы озвучить какую-то мысль. Олег быстро стрельнул глазами в оба конца коридора, а затем прижался к его губам своими, сминая их в торопливом, но сладком поцелуе. 

Юра застыл на месте в надежде, что эта секунда никогда не закончится, но Друже оторвался от него, сунул что-то в руки и тут же убежал в свою каюту.

Бля. Это был его коммуникатор и браслет с наручным его модулем — оба влажные и пахнущие стиральным порошком. Теперь все встало на свои места: его гаджеты постирались вместе со штанами.

В северо-западном пригороде Кюрре шел мелкий и противный январский дождь. Юра предупредил всю команду, что в той области Бернгарда будет достаточно холодно и пусть все накинут куртки хоть ради приличия. Олегу пришлось отдать свою единственную черную толстовку без рисунка, потому что его серую они испачкали жухлым сеном и грязью вечером накануне. Черный ужасно шел ему, и юрин взгляд теперь то и дело останавливался на этом темном пятне со светлой макушкой. Самому же Юре пришлось натянуть толстовку с застиранным логотипом группы «Панки и танки», горячо любимой в буйной юности. Свой внешний вид ему сегодня не нравился.

Замай вышел к ним с О-Нешко из большого шикарного наглухо тонированного флаера, но одет был почти так же — в спортивки и худи. Он раскрыл над головой огромный черный зонт, прошел три шага до них, чтобы поприветствовать Юру крепким рукопожатием и быстрым объятием, а затем уставиться на Юлика.

— Андрей? — протянул второй пилот, недоверчиво подняв одну темную бровь. Юра глянул на него.

— Какого хуя, Юлий? — Какого хуя эти двое вообще знакомы? — Дима с тобой?

Хованский вытаращился. Мало того, что его старый друг был знаком с его новым вторым пилотом, так еще и спрашивал про Ларина. Он совсем не понимал, что происходит.

— Пишу ему. Сейчас выйдет, — деловито сообщил Юлик, тыкнув что-то в коммуникаторе.

— Вы как знакомы? — решил все же поинтересоваться Юра, отойдя от первичного шока.

— Да так, семьей одной были какое-то время, — загадочно ответил Андрей со вздохом. Но затем, заметив лишь только усложнившееся выражение на юрином лице, пояснил. — Был замужем за его братом.

Че?

Юра слышал от Замая увлекательные рассказы о его ебнутом муженьке, который со временем стал уже бывшим, слышал от Ларина пару раз краем уха о неком злобном Андрее, которого тот даже пытался стереть из памяти, но он никогда не думал соотнести друг с другом две эти истории, в итоге оказавшиеся двумя кусочками одного пазла. Не подумал бы ни разу, что эти двое могут сойтись именно друг с другом, из всех людей во Вселенной. После такого дерьма невольно начинаешь верить в судьбу и прочий ебаный детерминизм. Пиздануться!

Юра снова потянул руки к волосам, чтобы зарыться в них и вцепиться себе в череп, предотвратить неизбежный разрыв мозга на мелкие кусочки, когда по опущенному трапу грузового отсека к ним медленно вышел ошарашенный и слегка встрепанный Ларин.

— Андрей? — протянул он абсолютно таким же тоном, что и Юлик пару минут до этого. Его тут же приобняли за плечи, подвигая ближе под зонт.

— Судьба, — лишь сказал Диме Андрей. 

Капитан Хованский неотрывно смотрел на их искристые взгляды, обращенные другу другу, на небольшие скромные улыбки и не понимал только больше. Юлик тоже сиял, глядя на брата. Юра подумал, что не прочь попробовать реткон на себе в надежде, что он поможет справиться с разрывом сразу нескольких его ментальных шаблонов, ну или хотя бы забыть об этом инциденте.

Замай сказал, что весь товар уже расфасован по коробкам и ожидает на складе, у невысокой стены которого они и приземлились почти вплотную — спасибо, Юлик. Предупредил, что коробок много и им могут понадобиться дополнительные руки, затем предложил помощь своего водителя — высокого и худого паренька, которого даже смело можно было назвать «хрупким». Пришлось звать Олега и Шмальца.

Только завидев Друже, Андрей почему-то сразу отпустил плечи Ларина, всучил ему зонт и двинулся на механика. Тот остановился и поднял руки вверх в оборонительном жесте.

— Ты. Олег, да? — начал Замай уже угрожающим тоном, остановившись в полуметре от механика. Юра незаметно подошел к ним ближе. Он знал, каков характер у его старого друга, и сразу почувствовал, что здесь запахло жареным, хотя совсем не был в курсе дел. Кажется, пришло время ему спасать Олега. Снова.— Всех ебешь и бросаешь, чтоб потом голые фотки свои присылать, извращенец?

— Что? 

— Нас всех взломали, — пояснил Юра, но его, кажется, никто не слушал.

— Я засуну кулак тебе глубоко в горло, возьму за яйца и вытяну нахуй, — на одном дыхании прорычал Замай, придвигаясь еще ближе. 

Выглядел он вполне опасно, но Юра не боялся сейчас получить по ебалу за Олега, а к этому все и шло. Он поймал эту мысль за ее длинный хвост и вытащил на поверхность странно приятное осознание, что за Олега ему было не страшно получить по ебалу вообще от кого угодно. Быть может, эта отчаянная пизданутость и есть любовь?

— Андрей, остынь, — спокойно попросил Юра, насильно оттесняя Олега за свою спину. Тот недоуменно смотрел на него и с некой опаской — на Замая. — Кажется, мы все тут друг друга не поняли.

— Еще бы, блять… — он осекся, потому что хмурый Ларин оттаскивал его от них за руку.

— Серьезно, прекрати, — велел ему Дима, и это, как ни странно, подействовало. Ларин тяжело вздохнул и глянул Замаю в глаза как-то особо грустно, абсолютно в своем стиле. — Если хочешь знать, на самом деле я никогда не переставал тебя любить, Андрей.

Замолчали все, кроме Олега. Тот тихо фыркнул и поинтересовался:  
— А мне ты на уши сел, чтобы что?

Юра больно ткнул его локтем под ребра. Самое, сука, время было выяснять подобное.

— Куда-куда ты ему там сел? — сделал вид, что не расслышал Замай, злобно зыркнул на Олега. 

Ларин прикрыл начавшее румяниться лицо руками. Юре хотелось сделать то же самое.

Погрузка ящиков с самогоном не заняла много времени, не смотря даже на то, что половина их грузчиков была хилыми парнями, а другая — Юликом и Олегом, а Димочке строго-настрого было запрещено таскать коробки, но будто бы он был против такого расклада.

Замай достаточно подробно объяснил, почему им придется лететь на Йонаксель по открытому космосу, сказав, что при гиперпрыжке самогон обычно теряет все свои волшебные свойства и неповторимый вкус, становясь не лучше обычной водки. В химию и физику он не особо углублялся, но Юра, тем не менее, его прекрасно понял. Не хотелось портить такой товар, огорчать друга и терять деньги за доставку, поэтому всем придется перетерпеть два скучных дня в пути.

Пару бутылок Замай торжественно вручил Юре, подмигнув и сказав, что употреблять обязательно в хорошей компании. Затем он все же отвел Олега в сторону, по-хозяйски приобняв его за широкие плечи, и минут десять напряженно с ним о чем-то беседовал. В результате разговора Друже была подарена еще одна бутылка в обмен на обещание следить за Димой и больше его не обижать. У Юры тут же отлегло. Очевидно, Олег отлично умел убалтывать людей.

Теперь, когда весь их грузовой отсек был забит хуями и алкоголем, Юра осторожно поднял Стремительный в воздух и не торопясь покинул Бернгард.

***

Никита готовила на ужин мясо по-фарийски, рассудив, что это именно то, в чем они все сейчас нуждаются. Поскольку камбуз был занят, Юра с Олегом обосновались в балдежной каюте под видом просмотра отбитых старых сериалов.

По телеку действительно что-то шло, но они смотрели не особо внимательно. Конкретно сейчас Юра рассматривал лицо Олега, лежащего головой у него на коленях и перебирал пальцами его светлые волосы. В сериале началась ужасно снятая сцена перестрелки из лазерных автоматов, Друже поморщился и отвернулся от экрана. Скорей всего сейчас он хотел сказать, что лазерный Ингвар стреляет совсем не так, а настолько слабо и криво невозможно палить даже из ширпотребной Хольги, но почему-то молчал, лишь слегка приоткрыв рот. Наткнулся на юрин взгляд, уголки его губ едва заметно скользнули вверх. 

Какой же, сука, красивый. Невозможный.

Юра сам не верил, что им обоим сейчас так хорошо и спокойно, несмотря ни на что, не верил в долговечность их хрупкой идиллии. Каким-то уголком сознания он отрицал реальность Олега, его мягких волос, глубоких глаз и розовых губ, этих улыбок чисто для него. Насколько это?

— Олег, кто мы? — спросил он неожиданно даже для самого себя.

— М? — губы сжались, а светлые брови сдвинулись к переносице.

Юра понял, что спросил это вслух, поэтому теперь ему придется либо прикинуться идиотом, либо продолжать и пояснить. Он как всегда выбрал сложный путь, набрал побольше воздуха в легкие.

— Кто мы? Друг для друга. В каких мы… отношениях? — слова выходили из него по кускам и сразу какие-то куцые, стало стыдно за их убогость. Дышать Юре было трудно, но не спросить уже он попросту не мог. Утренний разговор оставил его не до конца удовлетворенным, поэтому он попробовал повторить попытку сейчас.

Олег смотрел ему в глаза так, будто тоже способен был читать мысли и делал это прямо сейчас. Изучал, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу.

— А в каких хочешь быть ты? — наконец тихо сказал он.

Юра зажмурился, сдерживая крик отчаяния, рвущийся изнутри него. Ловко перевел фокус с себя, талант. На самом деле Юра просто не знал, как ему самому отвечать на это, как сформулировать в слова то, что бурлило и бесконечно взрывалось у него внутри, обжигая как огромное Солнце своими протуберанцами. 

Обычно Юра за словом в карман не лез, предпочитая пиздеть, не затыкаясь, решать вербально любой конфликт, сводить на нет все коммуникативные стратегии собеседника своим острым словцом, но Олег затыкал его одним своим взглядом, а лезвием теплой улыбки раз за разом отсекал ему проклятый язык.

— Э-а…— беспомощно выдохнул Юра спустя минут пять напряженного молчания. Олег хихикнул. Тут он, блять, победил.

— Окей, вижу, как тебе сложно, — снисходительно проговорил он. Издевается еще, сука, неотрывно смотря в глаза со спокойным лицом. — Ты мой бойфренд, я — твой. Мы встречаемся. Пока устраивает?

— Вполне, — выдохнул Юра почему-то хрипло. 

Он не мог паниковать, пока на него смотрели этими голубыми глазами, имеющими особую власть над его телом и душой с самого первого дня. Но осознание огрело его по макушке, словно ебнуло тяжелым чугунным воком, и он ошарашено таращился на Олега на своих коленях, с каждой секундой улыбающегося все шире.

Он встречается с парнем и чувствует себя заебись.

Вот сейчас его голова должна точно взорваться и перепачкать своим содержимым Олега и всю каюту. Судя по ощущениям, в его черепе давно был не мозг, а какая-то жидкая и разваренная овсянка.

Олег видел все эмоции на его лице, приподнялся на локтях и потянулся к юриным губам, чтобы нежно поцеловать их, тихо смеясь.

— Ты самый милый на свете.

***

Мясо по-фарийски оказалось очень нажористым. Гарниром к нему была печеная картошка, но даже она не смогла сместить баланс блюда в сторону нормальной калорийности. Вкратце, это было самое вкусное, что для них пока готовила Никита. Но до конца доесть свою порцию смогли только Олег и Юлик, причем второй рассыпался в благодарностях и даже беззастенчиво попросил добавки. Юре под конец стало тяжко и он решил лучше сбегать за тем самым подарочным самогоном под одобрительный шум всей команды.

Мотор пить отказался, сказав, что с самогоном у него не самые простые отношения, и покинул кают-компанию. Шмальц сказал, что только попробует у кого-нибудь, потому что он уже успел что-то принять и не хотел, чтобы его плющило еще более нещадно. Поэтому Юра ухватил на камбузе только пять стопок и щедро налил всем оставшимся «членам экипажа».

— За свободу! — предложила внезапный тост Никита.

Они чокнулись стопками и выпили.

Самогон был мягкий и с легким привкусом луговых трав и меда. Юре очень даже понравилось. Юлик издал лишь сдавленное «ых» и медленно моргнул, Дима с Олегом синхронно зажмурились, морщась, а Никита и бровью не повела — какая все-таки женщина, основательная. Капитан разлил всем еще по одной.

На этот раз Шмальц выпросил отхлебнуть глоточек у Ларина, попробовал и расплылся в улыбке.

— А вкусно, ребят, — он закивал, пока Дима смотрел на него как-то странно. — Но я, пожалуй, пойду. Серьезно. Спасибо за ужин!

Шмальц встал и ушел, слегка пошатываясь. Странный он какой-то сегодня вечером, спокойный больно и вежливый. Юра решил не задумываться над причинами такого поведения, рассудив, что все равно вряд ли все поймет, поэтому просто пожал плечами сам себе. Тут Никита тоже поднялась из-за стола и начала собирать посуду. Олег тут же встал, чтобы помочь ей.

— У меня сериал через полчаса начинается, мальчики, так что тоже отчаливаю, — объяснила она и устремилась на камбуз.

Они остались вчетвером.

— Предлагаю выпить за удачу, — сказал Ларин уже слегка заплетающимся после двух стопок языком, как только Олег вернулся к ним. — И за судьбу. За этих двоих.

Юра кивнул. За судьбу сегодня определенно хотелось выпить после всех этих размышлений об их отношениях с Олегом и о взаимосвязи всей его команды с его же старыми друзьями.

Они подняли стопки, столкнули их с тихим звоном и выпили еще раз. Теперь охнул не только Юлик, но и его брат. Олег по-прежнему лишь жмурился.

— Ребят, честно говоря, не думал, что мне в жизни будет так везти, как сейчас, — начал Дима, потер лицо руками. 

Юлик хмыкнул и внезапно снял свой платиновый ободочек для волос. Все уставились на него.

— Что? — развел руками О-Нешко. — Все равно после алкоголя от моих способностей никакого толка. Я не смогу вас читать, даже если захочу.

Верилось с трудом, но капитану было уже как-то пофигу. Пусть Юлик видит, что у него в голове происходит сейчас — может одумается и нацепит свой ебучий блокирующий девайс обратно. 

На юрино колено вдруг легла горячая ладонь, и он с трудом сдержал порыв дрожи. Мгновение — и Олег гладил его бедро под столом, при этом смотря на Ларина внимательным и абсолютно трезвым взглядом.

— Я никогда не думал, что встречу его снова, — одухотворенно выдохнул Ларин и подпер голову рукой, при этом устремившись взглядом куда-то вдаль, кажется, даже сквозь стены корабля — на бескрайний космос. — Я снова влюбился в своего бывшего мужа, вы прикиньте? Во второй раз! — хохотнул вдруг он.

— Там сыворотка правды? — Юлик принюхался к горлышку полупустой бутылки и нахмурился. — Было бы очень в стиле Андрея…

— Чего? — напрягся Юра. Попытался сделать вид, что его насторожили слова второго пилота, а не смущала ладонь, уж слишком уверенно гладящая его бедро. Хотя он не мог не согласиться, что такого прикола можно было бы ожидать от Замая.

— И мы ведь расстались из-за какой-то хуйни, — Дима поправил укладку свободной рукой и посмотрел на остальных. — Но я ведь идиот, если хочу вернуться вот просто так, после одного свидания?

Юлик глянул ему в глаза как-то слишком выразительно, что Ларин даже поднял голову и выпрямился.

— Нет, Юлик, мы дрались, вообще-то, — ответил он вслух.

Олег тихо фыркнул. Его ладонь уже гладила внутреннюю сторону юриного бедра, неумолимо подбираясь к паху. Юра судорожно вздохнул. Олег наклонился к его уху и жарко зашептал, пока братья напротив них о чем-то возмущенно препирались.

— Помнишь, сколько там было коробок из секс-шопа? — начал он едва слышно и так медленно, что Юра поежился. Он дергано кивнул. — Мы разобрали далеко не все. Я взял еще кое-что интересное оттуда. Думаю, ты будешь в восторге, как только увидишь.

Юра сразу подумал про тот роскошный черный лисий хвост, прикрепленный к пробке, и сразу заалел щеками. Блять. Он бы так пошел Олегу в комплекте с этими черными ушками, выделяясь так ярко на фоне бледной кожи. Фантазию было уже не остановить, и Юра вовсю несся по ее волнам, представив целую сцену, как в самой пиздатой порнухе. Олег бы принес ему утренний кофе в таком виде, разбудил, виляя хвостом и этими невозможно красивыми чутка розоватыми булками, в которые Юра бы сразу впился зубами и бесконечно целовал бы. А потом Юра бы поставил Олега перед собой на четвереньки, снял с него этот охуенный хвост и заправил резко, чтобы не менее страстно выебать. 

Олег, кажется, читал это все на его румяном лице. Юра сглотнул и постарался дышать ровно. В его спортивках стало предательски тесно, но в кают-компании они были все еще не одни. Олег вдруг скользнул взглядом под стол, на его пах и тихо охнул, ухмыльнулся. Ладонь подобралась совсем близко к юриному члену, а Друже наклонился к его уху, чтобы сказать еще что-то.

— Я обязательно выебу тебя, как только ты будешь к этому готов, — шепнул он низким сексуальным голосом, таким, что Юра не удержал в себе «ох», за что его бедро сильно сжали.

У Юры закружилась голова.

—...Как будто радиопомехи, — говорил Юлик, массируя собственные виски. — Кэп, а налей еще. 

Руки у Юры слегка тряслись, но он разлил всем. Ебучий Юлик, возможно, слышал это все. О-Нешко выпил свою стопку залпом, не дожидаясь тоста, а затем как-то уж слишком громко выдохнул.

— Ох, парни, что-то меня кроет как-то необъяснимо, — проговорил он, проморгался и прикрыл рот рукой.

— Только тут не блюй, — приказал ему Юра, уже испугавшись, что придется убирать всю кают-компанию. Он почувствовал нечто такое тоже. Будто необъяснимая и несравнимо теплая сила обнимет его со всех сторон и гладит по голове, одновременно развязывая язык. Он покосился на Олега, который наконец перестал мучить его ногу, но все же выпил новую стопку.

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне пить еще, — протянул задумчивый Ларин, но тут же пошел наперекор своим словам и поморщился. — Я и так уже запизделся. Там наверняка какая-то сыворотка правды. Я всегда был слаб против любого психоактивного дерьма.

Олег взял бутылку в руки и прочитал заднюю этикетку, хохотнул.

— Ничего волшебного, просто он из санелийской пшеницы и луговых трав, — Юра прикрыл лицо руками. Ебучая Санела. — На этой планете вся флора содержит разные психоактивные вещества. У меня кстати кора уда завалялась, хотите?

— Ты самый логичный парень в моей жизни, — с ровным лицом простонал Ларин и тут же заткнул себя руками.

— Приятно, — ответил Друже и слегка нахмурился, будто тоже не хотел говорить ничего подобного, но его что-то заставило.

— Я понял! — радостно сказал Юлик и звонко икнул. — Эта хрень заставляет нас нести все, что у нас на уме, прямо как алкоголь, но эффект гораздо сильнее. Пиздец! Это весело.

— Ебаный Замай, — буркнул Ларин. Юра снова был с ним согласен — ебаный Замай и его треклятые нихуя не смешные приколы. — Ему кстати твой Руслан очень понравился, — поделился Дима. — Надеюсь, у вас все сложится.

Юлик засиял и закивал энергично.

— Спасибо, я тоже, — его лицо расплылось в совсем мечтательной улыбке. — Он такой красивый и умный, я его обожаю. А в постели какой…

— Мы пойдем, пожалуй, — перебил его Олег. Юра позавидовал скорости его реакции, потому что сам хотел уже предложить то же самое, но едва успел открыть рот, как уже был спасен. 

— Спасибо, — тихо шепнул Юра ему на ухо, как только они покинули кают-компанию и направились в балдежную каюту, где по его словам после ужина капитана ждал какой-то сюрприз. Олег объяснил, что чинил там днем экран визора, который стал сбоить и показывать все в оттенках синего, и забыл там свое подарочное нечто. Юра был весь в предвкушении.

На их счастье сейчас в балдежной каюте никого не было, поэтому Юра тут же был усажен на диван, а Олег потянулся куда-то в угол за его спинкой, достал оттуда бумажный пакет и протянул Хованскому. Тот взвесил его в руке, гадая, что же может быть внутри, но пахло уже какой-то лакричной сладостью. Юра ухмыльнулся и открыл.

Из пакета на него смотрел небольшой матово черный лакричный фаллос. Юра нахмурился.

— Это че?

— Фаллос из лакрицы, — честно ответил Олег. Как будто Юра не заметил этого сам. Он завис.

— А куда? — буркнул он в замешательстве.

— Ну, в рот, — с серьезным лицом сказал Олег.

Юра все не мог понять, кто из них двоих сейчас тупит. Он вытащил хуевую сладость из пакета, посмотрел на нее внимательно, затем поднял непонимающий взгляд на Друже. Тот теперь улыбался ему слишком уж лукаво и сверкал глазами, но больше ничего не говорил. До Юры наконец дошло. Возможно, Олег хотел, чтобы он попрактиковался в минетах вот так, на съедобном хуйце, и так «ненавязчиво» намекал. Бля, будто так сложно было бы научиться на настоящем. Юра даже слегка обиделся, что ему не очень-то и доверяют свое самое ценное после той попытки на Бернгарде.

Юра решил возмутиться как можно громче и эффектней.

— Давай сюда свой, — сказал он вместо этого. Звучало так решительно, что он даже сам поверил, что действительно этого хочет.

— Серьезно? — хлопал глазами Олег, но вместо ответа Юра потянул его на себя и поцеловал.

Он сам не понимал, откуда в нем столько смелости, но губы Олега были такими вкусными, что он уже не мог оторваться. Юра целовал его сразу глубоко и жадно, и кажется Олег наконец понял что к чему, обнял его за пояс, подтянул на себя, проскользнул руками под футболку.

Юра решил не медлить на этот раз и сам стянул с Друже футболку, как только тот оторвался от него на мгновение. Олег смотрел на него так изумленно, что сразу захотелось трахнуть его прямо здесь. 

— Серьезно, — твердо ответил Юра прямо ему в губы. Пришло наконец-то доказать свои чувства делом, продемонстрировать Олегу, как он на самом деле его хочет, и побороть свои абстрактные страхи. Тем более это стоило сделать сейчас, когда волшебный самогон обострил все его чувства. — Почему нет?

Олег лишь пожал плечами в ответ и влажно поцеловал его сам. Юра помнил, какой на вкус был член Олега и собирался распробовать его теперь получше. В прошлый раз их прервали совершенно внезапно и глупо, едва он успел коснуться мягкой головки губами. Сейчас тоже был риск оказаться застуканными на месте преступления, но почему-то Юру это нисколько не пугало, а только раззадоривало. 

Длинная бледная шея вытянулась под его щекочущими поцелуями, Юра впивался в нее губами и иногда зубами, спускаясь вниз, еще ниже, к ключицам, чтобы прикусить их и слегка оцарапать под удивленный вздох. Когда Юра добрался до его сосков, Олег уже не смог сдержать тихого стона.

Мягкая кожа, сладкие стоны, сбивчивое дыхание и этот неповторимый жар — все это так вскружило Юре голову и ужасно возбудило, что он сам не заметил, как сполз наконец на пол между олеговских стройных ног и уже стягивал с него домашние штаны. Олег прошипел что-то нечленораздельное и откинул голову на спинку дивана, зажмуриваясь, но затем почему-то передумал и распахнул глаза обратно.

Юра гладил его член через трусы, такой твердый и приятно горячий, но быстро решил избавиться и от них. Он был как всегда охуенный на ощупь, а крупную леденцово-розовую головку так и тянуло взять в рот. Юра ласкал его и сжимал, впитывая эти ощущения и плотоядно облизываясь. Затем он поднял взгляд на Олега. Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и будто не верил в реальность происходящего. Выглядел абсолютно как ребенок, которому подарили самую пиздатую игрушку.

Олег разомкнул свои розовые губы, чтобы сказать, что-то, но тут Юра неожиданно сладко поцеловал головку его члена, и вслух раздалось только сдавленное «ох». Юра вобрал ее в рот, лаская губами и одновременно надрачивая рукой, и попробовал заглотить поглубже под вдохновляющее мычание. Вышло так себе. Промелькнула даже мысль, что он берет на себя слишком много, но Хованский быстро отмел ее. Он задвигался быстрее, трахая себя в рот олеговским членом, на что Олег удивленно охнул и снова попытался что-то сказать.

— Юра… полегче, — простонал он. 

Юра в целом был согласен взять более медленный темп, потому что чувствовал, что если продолжить в том же духе, у него непременно начнет сводить челюсть. Он немного замедлил движение кисти и начал вылизывать член языком, часто целуя то тут, то там. Он пытался хоть примерно повторить все то, что видел в многочисленных просмотренных порнофильмах, но получалось лишь отчасти, потому что опыта ему все-таки отчаянно не хватало. Но, судя по звукам, Олегу более чем нравилось.

Какой же Олег был вкусный и горячий. Юра задумался об этом, пока самозабвенно обсасывал розовую головку.

— Ах, да, вот так, — подсказывал ему Олег и аккуратно вплел пальцы в его волосы. Его низкий хрипловатый голос заставил Юру застонать самому и потянуться наконец к своему стояку, чтобы сжать его поверх штанов.

Юра приласкал себя и решил попробовать хоть раз взять по-настоящему глубоко. Олег как-то заметил это и усилил хватку в волосах.

— Нет… ах! Не надо давиться, Юр, — проговорил Олег, глянув на него. Его глаза совсем потемнели и слегка слезились.

— Да бля, я все смогу! — выдохнул Юра, щекоча дыханием нежную кожу.

Он попробовал заглотить член, как делал это Олег сегодня же утром, но его горло оказалось не готово к такой внезапной встрече. Юра все-таки начал давиться, неожиданно для себя, выпустил его изо рта, чтобы отдышаться. На него явно смотрели взглядом «я же говорил», но он решил не обращать внимания и продолжать ритмичные движения губами и языком, не пытаясь прыгнуть выше головы.

Олегу явно все нравилось. Его теплая ладонь настолько приятно гладила его голову, ероша волосы, что Юра совсем забыл об усталости и даже немного отвлекся от собственного возбуждения, полностью сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях.

Юра не смог бы сказать точно, сколько продолжалась его сосредоточенная экзекуция, потому что Олег постоянно сбивал его своими сладкими стонами и вздохами, а еще в голове роились внезапные мысли о том, что их в любой момент может прервать внезапно зашедший в каюту Юлик или вообще кто угодно. Юра ласкал себя уже совсем беззастенчиво и ощущал, что близок к разрядке, все еще облизывая истекающий солоноватой смазкой член, который будто стал больше в его ладони. 

Олег вдруг потянул его за волосы и промычал что-то, но он все не останавливался.

— Ох, Юр, я…

Юра на секунду выпустил его член изо рта и поднял взгляд на Олега — светлые брови сдвинуты к переносице, зрачки расширены, губа закушена, а щеки пылают розовым. Невероятно соблазнительно. Юра сделал еще несколько резких движений рукой по стволу.

В тот же момент на его лицо брызнуло горячее семя, пачкая собой его губы и щеки, стекая по подбородку. Это ощущалось так неожиданно и так странно-приятно, что Юра кончил сам спустя пару движений кисти, так и не успев отдышаться.

***

Йонаксель был просто охуительно зеленым, будто вся его поверхность была покрыта густым лесом, как ковром. Капитан Хованский аккуратно посадил Стремительный на посадочный плацдарм космопорта вблизи Ангбанда, находившегося также в гуще деревьев.

Воздух здесь был влажным от прошедшего недавно дождя и невероятно чистым, насыщенным лесными запахами. Казалось даже странным, как здесь легко и приятно дышится, и Юра все никак не мог привыкнуть. Олег вышел за ним следом, чтобы помочь разгружаться, хоть Замай и обещал пару своих людей на разгрузке. 

Посреди широкой полупустой площади космопорта их уже ждали две высокие фигуры в изумрудно-зеленой форме. Гуманоиды тут же направились в их сторону. Юра достаточно быстро смекнул, что это были местные — эльфы-работники космопорта. Как только они приблизились, он смог рассмотреть их поближе: эти двое были неопределенного пола, такие высокие и худые, что вполне можно было назвать их изящными, оба с длинными светлыми волосами и тонкими чертами лица.

Скучающим тоном их попросили рассказать о цели визита и показать свой товар. Юра слегка напрягся, но, в конце концов, Замай предупреждал о подобном.

— Это что тут у вас? — строго спросил один из эльфов, едва увидев ящики с бутылками.

— Вода… ароматизированная, — ответил Юра немного скомканно, но именно так, как было велено. — Лимонад.

— Правда? — поднял брови второй. Стрельнул глазами сначала на капитана, затем на механика и обратно. — Не выпьете тогда бутылочку при нас?

— Не вопрос. 

Юра начал внутренне паниковать, стараясь не выказывать ничего на своем лице. Эти ебучие эльфы могли обо всем уже догадаться, а теперь брать их обоих на слабо. Придется подыграть им, дабы не упасть в грязь лицом. Он шумно выдохнул и достал из ближайшего ящика рандомную бутылку, одним движением отвернул пробку, незаметно улыбнулся Олегу, бросив ему быстрый взгляд, и припал к горлышку.

Поначалу было даже вкусно, хотя ощутить все оттенки он не успевал, поскольку пил залпом. В него сходу вместилось полбутылки, затем все же понадобился глоток воздуха. Эльфы смотрели на него крайне внимательно, затем переглянулись и закивали.

— Окей, понятно, — протянул первый с невыразимой тоской. Очевидно, они расстроились еще одному скучно у дню, так и не поймав сегодня никого на контрабанде. Второй достал откуда-то планшет, что-то быстро нажал на нем, медленно кивнул.

— Добро пожаловать на Йонаксель. Хорошего дня, — монотонно проговорил второй эльф, и они оба удалились в сторону административного здания.

Как только они скрылись за красивыми раздвижными дверями, капитану Хованскому резко поплохело. 

Самогон в таком количестве ужасно быстро и жестко бил в голову. У Юры внезапно начали подкашиваться ноги, но Олег вовремя поймал его под локоть. Голова гудела так, будто готова была лопнуть в любой момент. Он повис на Друже, потому что стоять самостоятельно был уже не в силах.

— Олег, если я сейчас сдохну, передай Замаю, что он пидор, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Юра и почувствовал, как вот-вот вырубится и упадет. В этой реальности его держали только охуенные сильные руки.

— Сам скажешь, потому что все с тобой будет хорошо, — горячо шепнули ему на ухо, обняв крепче. Все вокруг плыло и покачивалось, будто он попал внутрь трубы калейдоскопа. — Но вот это сейчас было… бесстрашно.

Юра хохотнул и громко икнул. Бутылка выпала у него из рук и со звоном покатилась по земле, выливая остатки напитка.

— Уф, боюсь, тебе придется меня отпустить сейчас, — предупредил Хованский, потому что все вокруг начало крутиться больно уж резво.

— М?

Когда неторопливые люди Замая наконец подъехали к ним для разгрузки, то смогли наблюдать потрясающую картину того, как капитана Хованского обильно рвет на мокрый асфальт космопорта.


	11. Кровь и любовь

О-Нешко слышал их всех. Голова гудела, словно в ушах поселился рой пчел, однако он терпел, сглатывал обильно скапливающуюся слюну с неизвестно откуда взявшимся треском, пытался настроиться на верную волну. Он сидел под дверью и не понимал, какого хрена его вообще не пускают. Собеседование, сказали они.

Юра, наверное, щурил глаза или вспоминал их первое знакомство. Рядом с капитаном сидел Олег, дальше — Дима. Никита сказала, что она сразу заметила, что мальчик хороший. Юлик активно закивал, но его никто не слушал.

— Как будто женить тебя собрались, — прогудел Дэн. Он навис рядом, грыз яблоко.

— А ты чего не с ними? — спросил его Юлик.

— Да мне похуй вообще.

Юлик отмахнулся, вновь вслушиваясь. Дима спрашивал про образование. Руслан сказал, что нет его, потому что молодость он прокутил, работая в барах и клубах. Юра рассмеялся, когда Руся произнес это «молодость» таким тоном, будто ему было лет сто. Кэп спросил про возраст на всякий случай. Руслан сказал, что ему двадцать три года.

Руслан не стал говорить, что он один из тридцати клонов. Юлик не знал, стоит ли ребятам это знать, но потом увидел, как Шмальц сел напротив и достал яблоко откуда-то из-за спины. В голове построился ужасный образ.

«Скажи, кто ты. Не бойся», — Юлик шептал ему, транслируя слова прямо в голову.

— Ты так напрягся, будто прям здесь кучу наделаешь, — хохотнул Шмальц.

— Бля, Дэн, заткнись! — не выдержал Юлик. Пиздец отвлекал.

Шмальц хохотнул, вновь начал жрать. Юлик вдруг понял, что и сам голоден, но не мог кинуть Руслана. Тот почему-то смеялся, причем не в мыслях.

— Юлий, блять епта, О-Нешко, — заорал Юра в голос так, как мог только он. Юлик скатился по стене ниже. Больно, блять!

— Да отстань ты от них, — вымученно застонал Олег. Он, наверное, уже был глух на оба уха. — Свое дело знает, мозги есть. Адекватный. Хороший парень, ну.

— Ой, у тебя все хорошие! — не утихал Юра.

Сквозь крик Юлик услышал тихие мысли Олега — очень-очень грязные мысли, — которые Друже мгновенно пресек, вспомнив, что их подслушивают. Он мысленно выругался, вежливо попросил Юлика свинтить из его головы.

Олег досчитал до трех, после чего встал, глядя на Руслана.

— Я «за», — сказал он и двинул к выходу.

— Да я, кажется, тоже, — признался Дима.

Он оценивал Руслана не только с точки зрения будущего коллеги и товарища, но и как любовника брата. Юлик восхищенно заулыбался. В данном случае его волновало лишь его мнение, и, по всей видимости, Дима принял Руслана. Сердце так торопливо забилось. Так хотелось обнять Диму, но тот думал совсем не о брате и даже не о безопасности системы.

Юлик осознал, что его окружают одни блядски озабоченные люди. И Шмальц.

Уже не было смысла прятаться: Юлик отполз от двери, чтобы выпустить парней, сел рядом со Шмальцем, надел свою тиару, которую научился прятать в челке. Но Юра не собирался сдаваться.

Олег вышел после Димы и притормозил, в отличие от Ларина. Он тоже сел на пол, смотрел в дверь.

— Да я никому не скажу, — сразу сказал Юлик, думая, что Олег начнет его отчитывать. А там было за что.

— Я слышал, как вы разрушали номер на Аргоне, — прошипел Друже, напоминая ту чудесную ночь. Намек был понят — здесь они с Русланом победили даже его небольшую фантазию, которую Юлик намеревался перестроить под себя. — И я сел не из-за этого, — продолжил Олег, — я понимаю, что ты волнуешься, как команда примет его, но ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что Руслан хороший парень. Даже твой придирчивый брат сразу согласился принять его.

— Да он на свидание спешил, — заметил Юлик. Олег удивленно охнул.

— И он бы не торопился, если бы Руслан ему не понравился, — заметил Олег и так просто пожал плечами, улыбаясь. Он весь был таким простым, что хотелось ему верить. И он говорил чистую правду.

Юлик излишне переживал сейчас. Это их «собеседование» под конец все меньше стало напоминать именно обсуждение профессиональных навыков, став чем-то похожим на серьезный разговор с новым парнем сына. Юлик уже привык, что Никита о нем заботится, а Юра иногда включал сурового батю. Капитан буквально на днях выпиздил его из балдежной каюты, отправляя спать, правда, он обосновал это как «нехуй столько играть», а потом завернул туда с Олегом. Однако Юлик продолжал чувствовать себя мелким, хотя давно был взрослым.

— Не думаешь, что Юра хотел бы сына или дочь, — вдруг начал Юлик вслух. Возможно, Олег был не совсем тем, с кем это стоило бы обсуждать, но слова уже вылетели.

— Нет, конечно, — скривился Олег. — Ему тебя хватает.

— Мне двадцать пять! — возразил Юлик.

Олег тихо рассмеялся. Шмальц, оказывается, свалил куда-то, а собеседование продолжалось. Друже сидел с ним, тихо смеясь.

— Тут несколько другое, — решил Олег. — Он не считает тебя ребенком, но переживает, как за хорошего друга. У Никиты, да, бывают моменты, когда включается овушяшка, но Юра никогда не считал тебя ребенком. Он просто… — Олег запнулся, глядя куда-то сквозь Юлика, — он так заботится. И, естественно, боится, что ты свяжешься с каким-нибудь козлом.

— В тебе он никогда не сомневался, — понял О-Нешко.

— Как и ты в Руслане. Ты сам иногда не видишь того, что есть на самом деле.

Олег мягко улыбался, смотрел на дверь. Юлику и в голову не приходило, что Руслан мог быть плохим человеком. Ему казалось, он достаточно хорошо разбирается в людях, особенно сейчас, имея сильно прокачанные скилы.

Дело было позавчера. Пока люди Андрея выгружали товар, Юлику пришло странное сообщение, в котором ему очевидно угрожали. Юлик всегда думал, что его невозможно напугать угрозами жизни семьи, потому что родители были непростыми, а Дима — всегда под боком, однако в жизни все оказалось сложнее. И ситуация, как и в прошлый раз, распространилась на всю команду, кроме Юры.

Никите отправили фото. Она долго смотрела на экран коммуникатора, не проронила ни слова. Шмальц не сказал, что прочитал он, но разом изменился в лице. У Димы и Юлика сообщения совпадали. Олег и Юра остались последними.

Через час выяснилось, что у Олега подожгли его дом, про который он никому никогда и не говорил. Дом был застрахован, но сам факт произошедшего напрягал. Особенно нервничал Юра, который не получил ни сообщения, ни фото, ни чего-то еще. Угрозы росли по мере поступления. На Олеге все затихло, но Юра не спал всю ночь, шатаясь по кораблю. Он сказал, что кроме них и корабля у него ничего и нет.

Юлик тоже не спал. Он сидел в каюте, потом, услышав шорох, выполз на камбуз. О-Нешко думал, что Юра забухал, но тот сидел с коммуникатором в руках и залипал, что-то читая.

Юлик сделал вид, что пришел поесть. Он неторопливо ужинал, шутил, что его скоро совсем разнесет. Юра кивал, ответил пару раз. Не нужно было даже снимать тиару, чтобы понять, что происходит. Капитан сильно волновался.

Где-то в это время написал Руслан и сказал, что вышел на компанию, которая занималась взломом и несколько людей, взломал в ответ их базу заказчиков, почему-то легко поддавшуюся, отправил Юлику файл. О-Нешко не нашел ни одного знакомого имени. Он думал, что стоило написать Боссу или Пимпу, но Игорь ясно дал понять, что на них он клал, да и вряд ли бы им вообще кто-то из них помог. Приходилось работать самим.

Юлик решил подключить к делу Юру, и тогда все пошло куда быстрее.

Они поняли, что могут и не знать имя того, кто это все начал. Руслан пробежался по всему, что смог найти по имени Босса, сказал, что никакого Пимпа вообще не существовало. Юлик подумал, что его так старательно охраняют. Юра сказал, что Босс слишком дергался, когда поднималась тема его любовника. Решили, что можно отталкиваться от этого.

Они просидели до утра, выяснили, что Пимпа по-прежнему не существовало, что у Босса качественная защита, потому что про него они почти нихрена не нашли. Было несколько разгромных статей и разоблачений, которые пиздели от и до. С некоторых становилось смешно. Один блогер, какой-то странный лысый гуманоид, писал относительно неплохо и близко к сути, но не копал так глубоко, как в других своих же статьях. Юлик прочитал несколько других, где людей разносили в пух и прах. С Боссом товарищ как будто не старался, но упомянул загадочного спутника. Чувака тоже взяли на карандаш.

Пока они возились, проснулись ребята. Шмальц уже успокоился, немного поменял внешность, но не сильно заметно. Было видно, что он не спал вообще.

— Я сменил все, — маниакально заявил он. — Все страницы. Все аккаунты. Теперь я Валера Шпак.

Вот кому было удобно.

Руслан ради них отпросился с работы. Сказал, что нажрался какого-то говна, и теперь может посидеть с ними еще немного. Юлик попытался отправить его спать, но тот уже был на препаратах.

Грела мысль о том, что вот прямо сейчас они могли пойти в каюту, завернуться в огромное одеяло Юлика и уснуть часов на шестнадцать. Печалило то, что мысль была нереальной фантазией, потому что у них было много работы, а Руслан находился слишком далеко. Они остались стоять на том же самом месте в космопорте Йонакселя, пока не думая о том, куда бы податься. Дима, естественно, предлагал Бернгард. Юлик с ним согласился.

У них было слишком мало информации. Был список, Босс, и парни с опозданием вспомнили маленькие, едва уловимые факты, вроде имени того чувака, который заказал всю ту гору хуев, а потом осознали, что не заметили слона.

Охра оказался каким-то в край ебанутым, не сразу понял, нахуя его ищут, но со временем осознал, орал, что мир их найдет. Все решили, что он ебучий хиппи или какой-то религиозный фанатик. Парень был чем-то знатно угашенный еще до них, вскоре перестал кричать про мир, несколько раз упоминал какой-то окси. Шмальц сказал, что речь могла идти о препарате, на котором тот сидел. Но вены у Охры красиво оплетали его крепкие предплечья, поэтому вряд ли он кололся. Если и гонял по вене, то где-то в другом месте.

Сейчас весь бессвязный бред Охры имел смысл. Дима, проснувшись и взявшись за работу сразу, выяснил, что сейчас достучаться до какой-либо действительно важной информации о парне стало невозможно. Руслан попытался, но тоже не справился.

У них не хватало сил и ресурсов. Паника отступила, но на них давила беспомощность. Они могли просто сдать заказчика, что от них и требовалось, но какая разница, кто убьет их раньше? Этот вариант оставили на самый край, долго думали, а потом неожиданно затихший Руслан отправил Юлику ссылку.

У Охры в фейсбуке была выставлена фотография с тем самым лысым журналистом, и по фото легко можно было понять, что они достаточно близки.

Юлик не верил, что кто-то установил такую сильную защиту, но проебался в столь простом моменте. Казалось, что их вели по одному следу. Слишком гладко все сходилось, слишком просто даже для них. Но потом Руслан сказал, что это древнее фото с давно заброшенной страницы. В принципе, про него могли забыть.

Теперь они копали на лысого хуя, нашли его записи на каком-то непонятном форуме, где он писал все под тем же ником «Миф».

— А Охра не картавил, случаем? — нервно хохотнул Юра.

— Невозможно картавить так, чтобы «р» слышалась как «ф», — со знанием дела ответил Дима.

А потом они нашли его настоящее имя. Мирон Федоров.

Юлик вновь подумал о подставе. Охра мог специально крикнуть именно это, специально оставить фото. Неужели Босс не мог выйти на самого Федорова и искал его хахаля? Или он решил похитить его, чтобы потом угрожать?

Проснулся Олег, затем — Никита. Друже обеспокоенно смотрел на Юру. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой и криво улыбнулся. Совсем засыпал. Никита внимательно слушала их, кивая, попросила показать фото того журналиста.

— Где-то я его видела, — протянула она.

А потом ахнула и куда-то убежала, прося перебросить ей фото.

Юлик все-таки решил заставить Руслана идти спать. Он и сам отрубался, пока ждал Никиту. Она долго пропадала, а потом забежала на камбуз, с кем-то активно беседуя.

— Парни, нам пиздец, — прошептала она им.

Выяснилось, что Мирон Янович не совсем журналист и что многие криминальные лица в свое время точили на него свой зуб. Никите поступал заказ на его голову еще в те времена, когда она работала в «Опасных связях». Проблема оказалась в том, что она была женщиной, поэтому пришлось передать заказ товарищу.

— Тинто так и не завалил его, — рассказывала Никита. — Не знаю, что пошло не так. Заказчик пояснил, что просто так Мирона не завалить, что нужны определенные вещи. Звучало тупо, да и в сети об этом ни слова, но парень из какой-то жуткой расы…

— Что за сказки? «Смерть Кощея в яйце»? — удивился Юра.

— Яйцо в списке было, кстати, — кивнула Никита. — Пауков. Типа ядовитое.

— А кровь девственниц не надо? — продолжил Юра. — Кол в сердце?

— Кровь тоже надо. И кол пригодится для того, чтобы добыть кровь, — серьезно ответила Никита.

Юра скривился, потом долго фыркал.

— То есть поэтому чувак до сих пор живой? Никому в голову не приходило, не знаю, застрелить его?

— Стреляли. Отрубали голову. Топили. Живой.

— И он не нанял охрану?

Никита пожала плечами.

Руслан согласился идти спать, но с условием, что Юлик будет держать его в курсе дела. О-Нешко вырубался. В какой же театр абсурда он попал…

— Тинто говорил, что это все реально могло сработать, но нужно было еще какое-то вино, — вспомнила Никита, села на край стула. — Сказал, что знает, где его добыть и может помочь, а еще что-то про брачный сезон пауков. В общем, у нас очень мало времени.

— Они сожгли дом Олега! Угрожали жизни ваших близких! — заорал Юра. Совсем не вывозил. — Шмальц вообще изменился! Конечно, у нас нет времени…

Олег что-то шепнул Юре, на что тот хотя бы выдохнул. Потом они решили дать капитану время на размышления. Юлик собирался уйти к себе и немного поспать, когда Олег неожиданно поймал его за руку.

— Вам же Руслан помогал? — спросил он. Юлик кивнул. Друже постучал по плечу Юры, долго смотрел на его красное лицо, а потом удивил даже Юлика: — Не думаешь, что нам нужна помощь специалиста, чтобы защитить хотя бы почту?

По сути, Олег предложил взять новым членом команды Руслана, но Юлик продолжал удивляться тому, что его так легко приняли.

Юра логично боялся. На кону стояла жизнь всей команды и их близких. Они составили что-то вроде плана, согласно которому им придется разделиться, чтобы собрать все быстро, и Юлик сразу заявил, что полетит с братом и Русланом, коль уж его берут. Диму в опасную поездку ожидаемо не пускали, оставляя «прикрывать тылы на всякий случай». Андрей сказал, что поможет им, если что-то случится. Юлик и забыл, насколько опасливым он мог быть.

Руслан как-то быстро согласился на новую работу, тем более что она почти не мешала ему фрилансить. Юлик с опозданием понял, что теперь ему придется жить со своим бойфрендом. Мысль радовала и пугала одновременно. Он никогда не жил с любовниками, поэтому даже не представлял, чем это все могло закончиться.

Они с Русланом будут жить вместе, и вряд ли Руслан решил бы все время торчать в своей каюте, когда совсем рядом была дверь Юлика.

Юра выполз красный и невероятно уставший.

— Берем, но ебитесь тише, — выдохнул он и поплелся куда-то, громко шаркая. Наверное, спать. Олег подскочил и догнал его, хватая под руку. Юлик не мог сдержать улыбку, но улыбнулся еще шире, когда к нему вышел Руслан.

***

Тилл встретил их темнотой посреди дня. Юлик успел прочитать, что их удивительная планета довольно мрачная и тихая, но, несмотря на это, отзывы в «Отчаянном путешественнике» были отличные.

Руслан предлагал ему отправиться к паукам, когда услышал возможные варианты, но потом узнал про Тилл и решил, что это куда интереснее. Он как-то удивительно легко влился в команду, пиздел о чем-то со Шмальцем, подружился с Машей и Никитой. Казалось, он был с ними все это время.

Юра расслабился, доверил ему все свои данные, заявив, что потом он сменит все пароли, а пока у Руслана полная свобода. Он проработал ночь, потом несколько часов поспал, а затем им уже нужно было разъезжаться.

Торн был простым современным городом, но очевидно уступал городам Бергнгарда. Юлик почему-то представлял древние холодные замки, страшных зубастых кровососов, нападающих при любой возможности. Они приземлились на стоянке: местные законы позволяли не проходить таможню небольшим шаттлам вроде их сеятеля, но пришлось зарегистрироваться заранее. У них было трое суток на прогулку по планете, но план отсутствовал.

— Если мы днем промотаемся, а вечером устанем, то никого и не найдем, — сказал Руслан, зевая.

— Мы можем снять номер и пойти отсыпаться, а вечером пойдем гулять, — согласился Юлик. — Думаю, если хорошо попросить, то можно договориться с какой-нибудь вампиршей.

Им нужна была кровь вампирши. Юра несколько раз переспросил, точно ли Никита поняла своего друга, на что она включила голосовое сообщение. Парень мило прокартавил им полный список. Никита сказала, что полетит к нему, чтобы спокойно поговорить и добыть последний ингредиент. Их авантюра звучала как последняя тупость, но выбора у них совсем не было. 

— Я, конечно, свое мнение не поменяю, — сказал Руслан, выруливая со стоянки. Юлик полез искать отель.

— Вселенная огромна, — пожал плечами Юлик.

Он тоже считал всю эту историю тупой, но не исключал, что могло быть и такое. Он никогда не думал, что окажется на планете вампиров, не знал, что когда-либо будет читать чужие мысли. Мир удивлял его каждый новый день, и главным казалось то, что он был практически счастлив. У них не было другого выбора, кроме как следовать плану. Друг Никиты сказал, что это реально рабочий вариант, но им нужно было хорошенько придумать, как прокрутить это все, как минимум в итоге оставшись в живых.

Руслан бесконечно зевал, хотя Юлик предлагал сесть за штурвал самому. Но при этом он улыбался. Руслан смотрел на дорогу, иногда поглядывал на Юлика и улыбался.

— Щас придем в номер и как!.. — парень поиграл бровями, выбираясь пока что на парковку.

— Спать, — кивнул Юлик. — А там посмотрим.

Забитые пальцы Руслана сжали его бедро, погладили. Юлик улыбнулся, накрыл его ладонь своей. Он не считал себя сексоголиком, но Руслан заводил его моментально. Ночью они работали, прошлой — тоже не спали, шерстя сайты и базы данных. Силы покидали, но игривый взгляд и горячая рука намекали на то, что спать они лягут совсем не сразу.

Юлик вернулся к сайту с отелями. Места были, но напротив каждого даже самого маленького хостела стоял зеленый крест.

— Ты делал прививку от ядерного столбняка? — спросил Юлик.

— Че за хуйня?

Вот и Юлик не понимал. Отели не пускали гуманоидов без сделанных прививок и тех, у кого была та самая пятая группа крови. У Юлика была первая, но его как-то напрягал этот откровенно немаленький список требований.

— У меня третья, — ответил Руслан, — но прививок нет. А еще у меня непереносимость лактозы и свертываемость хуевая.

— Почему это все выглядит так, будто нас могут сожрать?

— Потому что так и есть. Наверное.

Они хотели приключений и нарвались на них. Надо было выбирать пауков.

Иноземцев принимала лишь какая-то сеть отелей, но там одна страховка стоила половину состояния. Юлик что-то читал про важность страховки, но решил, что она необязательная. Казалось, на разумной планете должны быть разумные вампиры, но все вокруг создавало впечатление глупой ловушки, в которую они так легко попались. Они думали, что легко справятся с работой, но сейчас понимали, что все куда сложнее. Они не могли найти отель, еще и рисковали быть глупо сожранными.

Руслан откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. Юлик просидел с коммуникатором минут двадцать, не сдаваясь, но вариант со съемной квартирой не радовал — мало ли кто хозяева.

— Похуй, — не выдержал Руслан, — здесь будем спать.

— С нашим-то ростом, — напомнил Юлик.

— Похуй! Сидения опустим. Я ноги на тебя закину еще, — Руслан усмехнулся, нажал на какие-то кнопки, опуская сидения. — Прям на парковке!

— Хотя бы окна прикрой. Мало ли чем мы здесь решим заниматься.

Руслан хохотнул, отключил свет в корабле, подтянулся назад.

— Не работает. Поэтому нужно поторопиться, пока город спит.

Юлик вспомнил, что в последний раз ночевал в таких условиях лет пять назад. Он посмотрел на Руслана, который шустро превратил оба ряда сидений в неплохую широкую, но короткую постель, свернул худи вместо подушки.

В салоне оставалось относительно светло, но затонированные задние окна позволяли уснуть и днем. Небо затянулось тучами, поэтому даже сейчас солнечной погоды не ожидалось. Четыре часа дня по местному времени напоминали надвигающиеся сумерки.

Юлик подтянулся к Руслану, жалея, что у них нет какого-нибудь замызганного пледа, но был тут же захвачен чужими цепкими руками, которые прижали его к горячему телу.

Руслан поначалу просто удобно обнял его, потом включил печку пяткой, скатился ниже, утыкаясь носом Юлику в грудь. Неожиданно становилось все холоднее. Подушка вновь стала теплой кофтой, а жаться друг к другу приходилось не только из светлых чувств, но и потому что это согревало.

— Подрочить, что ли, чтоб уснуть быстрее, — спросил Руслан вслух. Юлик оплел его ноги своими, потер спину и бока широкими движениями.

— Давай я тебе подрочу, — пошутил Юлик. Раздеваться сейчас хотелось в последнюю очередь.

— Лучше отсоси.

Руслан закинул голову, чтобы попытаться поймать его взгляд. Юлик все гладил его, чувствуя, что замерзает и сам, и вот ладони Тушенцова тоже накрыли его замерзающую спину. Не подумали они прогноз погоды посмотреть.

— Печка не скоро разогреет салон, — понял Руслан, подтянулся наверх, поравнявшись с Юликом, огладил его бок, скользя к бедру. — Я так соскучился по твоим рукам, — шепнул он в самые губы.

У Руслана даже кончик носа был холодным. Юлик подмял парня под себя, думая, что теперь этот сеятель официально их личный траходром. Руслан обнял его ногами, закидывая их за пояс, лениво целовал. Сильно устал, наверное. Юлик решил позволить ему сегодня отдохнуть, коснулся нежной шеи губами, сжимал бедра через одежду и терся, думая, что так станет еще теплее.

Казалось, стекла покрылись тонкой коркой льда. Печка начала гудеть, и Юлик напомнил себе показать этот ужас Олегу.

Они лизались, как школьники. В обычных условиях Юлик давно бы сорвал с Руслана одежду, но сейчас не хотелось терять ценное тепло, хоть и стало не так холодно. Руслан высоко застонал на выдохе, когда Юлик позволил себе залезть руками под его худи и футболку сразу, несильно укусил в основание шеи. Он потерся, в сотый раз задевая возбуждением твердый член Руслана.

— Блять, похуй, отдрочим друг другу, но штаны я не сниму.

Юлик знал, что ему нагло пиздели. Он смял кожу на животе Руслана, продвигался так выше, притиснувшись коленом между его ног. Руслан опалял его шею дыханием, когда Юлик перевернулся, чтобы накрыть парня своим телом. Становилось теплее: то ли печка наконец разогрелась, то ли они достаточно возбудились. Место было по-прежнему неудобное, но постепенно становилось похуй. Они так соскучились и устали, что в радость было и это.

Руслан схватил его за задницу, притягивая теснее, терся, дергая за край штанов. Он остервенело кусался, вылизывал его рот, поглаживая пояс. Его руки быстро скользнули под одежду и уже нетерпеливо царапали спину.

— Похуй, снимай штаны, — выдохнул он. Юлик тихо рассмеялся.

Становилось даже жарко. Юлику сносило голову от пары громких стонов и такого привычного приятного запаха чужого тела. Он бесконечно гладил бедра Руслана, прежде чем потянуться к резинке штанов. У Руслана крепко стояло, и так хотелось ощутить его во рту. Реально, что ли, отсосать?

Руслан шало улыбался. Юлик коснулся его под одеждой, ловя тихий всхлип губами, тут же сцеловал его, неторопливо лаская. Он перешел с губами на его шею, лизнул терпкую влагу, двигаясь быстрее. Руслан потянулся к нему чуть дрожащими руками и сжал через штаны. У Юлика закружилась голова, он посмотрел на Руслана, ухмыльнулся и глубоко поцеловал, толкаясь в руку.

Пальцы обняли его член, двигаясь так, как ему нравилось. Его притягивали за шею, целовали так, что весь мир переворачивался. Они ласкали друг друга, сосались, и было так хорошо, что все проблемы разом пропали. Юлик оторвался от Руслана на секунду, чтобы через мгновение начать трахать рот языком. В ушах шумело, будто кто-то буйно стучал в окно их корабля.

А потом стук оказался чуточку реальнее.

Громко выругавшись, Руслан кончил ему в руку, несильно прогнулся в спине, на секунду замедлив движения своей руки. Юлик поднял голову, увидел, что в переднюю водительскую дверь кто-то настойчиво долбится и светит фонариком.

Вот и прилетели. Юлик замер с зажатым в руке Руслана членом и смотрел в чужие раскосые глаза.

Им пришлось прерваться. Руслан вообще не понял, что происходит, поэтому замычал, когда Юлик отстранился, заправляя все еще стоящий член обратно в штаны. Он ничего не понял и тогда, когда Юлик спрятал и его хрен, открыл окно, тоскливо хмурясь. Руслан понял все, когда полицейский заглянул внутрь салона и недовольно покачал головой.

— Собирайтесь, юноши, — ответил мужчина.

Их вытащили из сеятеля, прочитали целую лекцию о том, что здесь нельзя заниматься тем, чем они занимались, что незнание не избавляет от ответственности и что теперь им светит немаленьких штраф, обязательство выплаты страховки, про которую они забыли, штраф за отсутствие страховки, какую-то непонятную историю с номером корабля, штраф за неправильную парковку и арест до выяснения обстоятельств. В этот раз уже Юлик ничего не понял. Он не осознал масштабов происходящей несправедливости даже тогда, когда корабль забрал эвакуатор, а их повели в древний как мир бобик.

Руслан схватил его за руку, когда за ними закрыли дверь. За это им тоже выписали штраф.

Их посадили в холодную камеру, где было одно койко-место, видавшее виды тонкое покрывало, умывальник и бронированная дверь. Стало так холодно, что Юлик решил, что тупо уснул без включенной печки.

— Завтрак в восемь, — сказал местный полицай.

— В восемь вечера? — спросил Руслан.

— В восемь утра.

Юлик осел на подобие постели и, кажется, понял.

Он всегда мыслил здраво, адекватно и спокойно, но сейчас был настолько заторможенный, будто им что-то вкололи. Он не успел сказать ни слова, когда его посадили в полицейский флаер. Руслан стоял напротив, аналогично охуел. Юлик хотел было сказать, что все будет хорошо, но он попал в такую ситуацию впервые, поэтому тупо не знал, как себя вести. Он огляделся, пытаясь осознать, какого хуя происходит.

Полиция — единственные местные, которых они пока видели. Юлик был уверен, что они местные, потому что это были бледные парни, чуть выше них самих, ужасно сильные и какие-то пассивно-агрессивные. Юлик обрадовался своей заторможенности, потому что мог начать сопротивляться. Сейчас он решил хорошенько подумать, хотя уже попал.

Руслан молча пожал плечами, сел рядом.

— Они зачитали нам права? — спросил Юлик.

— Я не знаю. Услышал суммы и забыл про все на свете.

Пиздец. Юлик кивнул, ощутил, как Руслан коснулся его плечом. Юлик отдаст все свои сбережения.

— Это самый дорогой петтинг в моей жизни, — заметил Юлик и истерично рассмеялся.

— Ты даже не кончил.

— Пофиг. Сейчас не это важно.

Руслан, кажется, был иного мнения, вновь взял его за руку. Им сказали ждать до завтрашнего утра, если никто из их взрослых родственников не объявится, и что их, возможно, отпустят, если все будет хорошо. Их с какого-то хрена звали несовершеннолетними, и Юлик рассудил, что здесь совершенно ебанутые законы. Но если они заплатят штрафы, оплатят штрафстоянку и эвакуатор, им позволят забрать сеятель. Двадцать тысяч эфиров. Ему немного не хватало.

Юлик вспомнил про право позвонить, про то, что их подмога была сильно старше. Он не знал, работает ли это здесь. Он попросил позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы ему позволил хотя бы отправить сообщение. Андрей был прав — без прикрытия никак.

— Две минуты, — прогундосил полицейский. — Потом че хотите делайте.

— Нас же двое! — напомнил Руслан.

— Потому и две.

Юлик был согласен и на это. Брат всегда отлично его понимал. Боялся лишь то, что Дима будет слишком занят. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Ларин не просто так остался с Андреем. Обычно Дима рвался в бой, следовал за младшим братом, но в этот раз легко согласился на предложение Андрея. Конечно, так Юлик мог остаться с Русланом наедине, ведь они все давно не маленькие, но это все так настораживало.

Он надеялся, что у них с Андреем все будет отлично, но также понимал, что в данный момент Диме лучше быть свободным.

В итоге ответил не Дима, а хриплый Андрей. Юлик рассказал всю историю, опуская то, чем именно они с Русланом занимались.

— Так и как вас взяли? — спросил Андрей. — Просто так не бывает.

К счастью ли, к сожалению ли, но Замай оказался чуть мозговитее. Юлик вышел из камеры в приемную, чтобы позвонить, и гражданин начальник больно тяжело смотрел. Юлику показалось, что даже облизывался. Ему сказали, что осталось десять секунд.

— Ждите, — коротко бросил Андрей и повесил трубку.

Юлик обрадовался, что успел. Он сидел, глупо улыбаясь. Стало намного спокойнее. Полицейский цедил горячий чай, а Юлик мерз. Казалось, он потихоньку замерзает и скоро уснет навсегда. По ощущениям в здании было градусов десять.

— Почему так холодно? — все-таки спросил он.

— В каком месте? Лето на дворе.

Вспомнилось, где они и кто именно перед ними. Стало жутковато.

Юлик думал об этом всю дорогу до камеры. Они были на планете вампиров, поэтому многое казалось вполне ожидаемым: холод, отсутствие солнца, странные пометки о группе крови. Могли ли их сожрать, когда они уснут? Легко. Он молчал, когда пришел к Руслану, и подождал, пока за ним закроется дверь. О-Нешко подошел ближе, крепко обнял, решив, что лучше говорить максимально тихо. Он коснулся уха Руслана губами:

— Они могут нас подслушивать и следить за нами, поэтому сделай вид, что мы обнимаемся, — Юлик не знал, откуда у него такие мысли, но казалось логичным, что за ними следят, чтобы прийти в самый подходящий момент. — За нами приедут. Но нам нельзя спать. Надо охранять друг друга по очереди.

Руслан крепко стиснул его, поцеловал в щеку.

— Ты что-то узнал? — шепотом спросил он.

— Мы единственные заключенные. И здесь холодно. Легко уснуть только от холода. Полицейский так голодно смотрел на меня.

— Юлик, вспомни анкету.

Они подписывали странную анкету, якобы для страховки: пол, возраст, группа крови, болезни. Возможно, они излишне драматизировали, потому что анкета могла быть такой для случаев реальных кровавых разборок, как решил Юлик. Теперь все казалось таким подозрительным, словно здесь специально существовали максимально сложные законы, при нарушении которых ты быстро окажешься в обезьяннике.

Юлик чувствовал горячее дыхание Руслана, вздрогнул от контраста. Они сидели, казалось, не в камере, а в рефрижераторе. Так сильно хотелось просто лечь, завернуться в одеяло и сладко уснуть, согревшись еще и теплом Руслана, но они могли лишь стучать зубами, когда чужие руки соскальзывали с нагретой кожи.

— И сколько нам ждать? — спросил Руслан, смыкая руки за его спиной.

— Хрен его знает.

В голову лезли самые разные мысли, которые все в итоге приводили к возможности быть съеденными. Но они не были такими глупыми! Юлик с трудом оторвал подбородок от плеча Руслана, словно они примерзли друг к другу, огляделся. Им нужно было как-то согреться, но не настолько, чтобы заснуть, и чем-то себя занять. Коммуникаторы отобрали, но Юлику оставили тиару, сказав, что снимать ее нельзя, нацепили какую-то шнягу на нее. Если он снимет ее, то их разделят, заставят заплатить очередной штраф, а Юлика в конце еще и посадят.

— Я без понятия, как нам согреться, да еще и не уснуть, — шепнул О-Нешко. — Я знаю только один способ, но тогда я точно вырублюсь.

— Догадываюсь, что это то, за что нас сюда и посадили, — хохотнул Руслан. — Может, просто попросить у них что-нибудь? Не знаю, одежду какую-нибудь?

— Я просил. Меня послали нахуй.

— Нарушения наших прав. Можем подать на них в суд.

— И заплатить еще один штраф за то, что подали в суд на полицию? Наверняка же у них и такое есть.

Юлик подумал, что брат никогда не бросит его в беде, поэтому просчитал, сколько примерно времени им с Андреем понадобится, чтобы найти их. У Андрея был крутой флаер, поэтому прилетят они быстрее, чем прилетел древний сеятель Руслана. Всего-навсего нужно было подождать часа четыре!

Они переместились на кровать, сели совсем близко, накинув тонкое покрывало себе на плечи. Руслан сразу полез обниматься. Юлик поцеловал его в висок, посмотрел в серую стену перед собой.

— Давай в города играть, — предложил Руслан. Юлик хрипло рассмеялся.

— На раздевание?

— Да! Проигравший снимает с себя что-нибудь и отдает победителю.

Они поиграли минут пять, а потом утомились, больше глупо хихикая. Голова вообще не работала. Руслан уложил свою Юлику на плечо, что-то прошептал. О-Нешко подумал, что была вероятность, что Дима и Андрей не сразу их вытащат, и тогда придется сидеть еще дольше. По местным меркам они оказались несовершеннолетними, но могли управлять небольшим шаттлом. А вот для того, чтобы забрать сеятель, нужен был кто-то взрослый. Юлик не сразу вспомнил, что забыл попросить Андрея привезти им теплую одежду.

Юлик попытался как-то взбодриться, один раз встал, поприседал, отжался раз двадцать, но пол был ледяной, хотя это немного сработало. Он сел обратно, чтобы поделиться заработанным теплом, когда Руслан вдруг резко оседлал его колени, обнимая вместе с покрывалом.

— Придется использовать грязные методы, — решил он, касаясь холодных губ Юлика. Тот лениво отвечал, но совсем скоро начал гладить спину Руслана, жать к себе, чувствуя, как воздух между ними постепенно разогревается. Покрывало, пусть даже совсем тонкое, не давало теплу уйти, окутывало их, сужая границы их возможностей: они могли находиться лишь внутри, потому что снаружи — лютый пиздец.

Юлик подозревал, что за ними могут следить, поэтому обнял лицо Руслана, отрывая от своих губ. Он долго любовался им: немного сонным, но румяным и зацелованным. Они так быстро привыкли друг к другу, словно были знакомы несколько лет, а это согревало лучше любых поцелуев.

— Разоримся, — шепнул Юлик, думая, что ему стало как-то удивительно похуй на то, что они уже должны кровососам половину состояния.

— Для тебя не жалко. Ночами не буду спать, но отобью все, — выдохнул Руслан прямо ему в губы. — Ты так и не кончил. Мой мужчина не должен оставаться неудовлетворенным.

Руслан лизнул его в губу, всосал ее, щекоча самым кончиком языка. Умел он быстро заводить. Юлик потянулся к нему и не заметил, как начал с напором поглаживать бедра.

Действительно, разве не заслужили они немного тепла и любви? Какие-то ебанутые кровососы вдруг решили заморозить их, что нарушало все права. Они преступники, но по-прежнему люди, — частично, конечно, — но ведь они были живыми существами, а так даже с животными не обращались.

Чуть приподнявшись, Руслан сел обратно, но чуть удобнее, потянул его за волосы, врываясь в рот горячим языком. Он был такой активный, словно нисколько не устал. Юлик и сам распалился, решив тоже послать все далеко и надолго. Руслан был таким мягким и нежным, целовал с напором, что хотелось неторопливо взять его посреди этого мертвого царства, но возможности полноценно трахнуться не было, поэтому приходилось выдумывать. Юлик чуть отодвинул его, чтобы сжать член, погладил, слыша, как он шумно и прерывисто дышит. Руслан застонал, потянулся к поясу его штанов, но на секунду замер, вернул руки Юлику на грудь и хитро улыбнулся.

— Обожаю, когда ты так смотришь на меня, — неожиданно признался Юлик. Руслан низко хохотнул, быстро поцеловал его и слез с бедер, опустился на колени сбоку и таки взялся за штаны.

Юлик хотел вернуть его обратно, но тот уже тянулся к его члену ртом. Сложный выбор. Когда Руслан лизнул головку и опустился на член горячим ртом, выбор отпал сам собой.

Подумалось, что это мог быть последний минет в его жизни. Руслан не спешил, вылизывал его, сжимая себя, брал глубоко. Юлик сжал пальцы на его затылке, прикрыл глаза. Руслан ускорился, брал горлом. Юлик не заметил, как начал толкаться в ответ, держал его за затылок и поддавал снизу. Руслан застонал, лаская себя, застыл, позволяя драть себя в горло.

Послышался скрип. Юлик разочарованно замычал, остановился, глядя на дверь. Если бы сейчас к ним кто-нибудь вошел, было бы уже совсем не смешно. Он отвлекся, и Руслан заработал головой вновь, ускорил движение своей руки, пока Юлик думал о двери. Тушенцов что-то промычал, сжимая его горлом, выпустил, помогая рукой. К ним никто не зашел, шум утих. Юлик решил продолжить, толкаясь во влажный рот, но через минуту вновь услышал скрип. 

— Блять, — прошипел О-Нешко. Ему показалось, что он увидел, как дверь открывается. Руслан же увлекся, решив не отвлекаться, и быстро довел себя до разрядки и успел кончить, пока О-Нешко следил за тем, как с громким скрежетом открывается дверь в их камеру.

— Ничему вас жизнь не учит, — решил вошедший офицер. — На выход. За вами пришли.

Юлик отодвинул Руслана. Опять не кончил. Из-за плеча полицейского показалась знакомая челка и венок.

— Да вы себя вспомните! — прохрипел голос Андрея. Замай их защищал?

— Закон есть закон, — довольно протянул полицейский. Юлик подумал, что сегодня совершенно не его день.

***

Молчали все. Юлик чувствовал себя школьником, которого поймала полиция, затем за ним, конечно же, приехали родители. Лучшим вариантом было заткнуться. Андрей сурово вел флаер, а Дима все качал головой, иногда поглядывая на них.

— Я так и знал, за что вас поймали, но не подумал, что вы попадете в это во второй раз, — тихо сказал Андрей. Дима посмотрел на него, шикнул.

— Мы не знали, что так нельзя, — ответил Руслан.

— Полететь на незнакомую планету и не посмотреть основные законы? — удивился Андрей.

— Ты же сам нас защищал! — вспомнил Юлик.

— Это не мешает мне сказать вам, что вы дебилы. Утром заберем ваш шаттл, а потом придумаем план. У вас же и его нет, наверное!

Сеятель Руслана они могли забрать только завтра. В полиции Андрей собрал стопку бумаг со штрафами и каким-то бланками и просто вышел из участка. Дима молча что-то подписал, кивнул им на выход. Брат вообще вел себя довольно странно, больше косясь на них всех. Поссорились, что ли?

Им не сказали, куда они летят. Юлик поглядывал в окно, радуясь, что они хотя бы в безопасности. Руслан сидел рядом как на иголках, и О-Нешко решил взять его за руку, успокаивая. Парень посмотрел на него, тихонько улыбнулся. Они переплели пальцы. В безопасности, живы и здоровы, еще и вместе.

— Вот сказал же подождите перед вылетом, — пробубнил Андрей.

— Да отстань от них, — устало протянул Дима. — Все хорошо закончилось и ладно.

Юлик крепче сжал чужую кисть. Они куда-то завернули и остановились перед высоким многоквартирным домом. Андрей вырулил на подземную парковку. Юлик заметил, как Дима опустил ладонь на его колено.

— Спокойно бы передневали в квартире, потом всех нашли, — продолжил Андрей. Дима никак не помог. — Надо же было торопиться! А то сраный Окси куда-то денется.

Он остановился, заглушил мотор, обернулся. Андрей выглядел неожиданно постаревшим, чего Юлик никогда не замечал. Все-таки переживал. Хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь успокаивающее, но вырвалось только тихое «простите».

— Ой, блять, давайте на выход и спать, — велел Замай. Так и сделали.

Оказалось, что у близкого друга Андрея здесь была квартирка, от которой он легко взял ключи. Сказал, что иначе таким как они здесь не выжить. На планете были супермаркеты, кафе и рестораны, было все, кроме жилья. Ночью становилось достаточно холодно, чтобы помереть, либо же не местных ловили вампиры из гетто и тупо сжирали. Также Андрей сказал, что полиция не обязательно хотела их сожрать, но это не точно. Юлик решил, что им всем стоит быть осторожными, а еще купить шмотки.

Квартира была большая, но со скромным интерьером. Трешка радовала большими спальнями, в одну из которых сразу же двинул Андрей, махнув им и бросив что-то нечленораздельное. Дима грустно смотрел на его спину.

Юлик не к месту вспомнил, как брат приходил к нему, порой слегка побитый и хмурый, говорил, что не хочет ничего обсуждать, но и оставаться в одной квартире с Андреем не может. О-Нешко тогда думал, что Замай бил его, потому что самого Андрея он не видел. Дима не выглядел как тот, кто может дать сдачи подобному мужчине, но все оказалось куда интереснее. Ларин прояснил ему ситуацию совсем недавно, когда Юлик пытался узнать, насколько серьезно брат настроен. Оказалось, что достаточно серьезно. Дима был влюблен, как в те казавшиеся далекими времена. Не хотелось думать, что они снова ругаются уже сейчас.

— Почему вы так быстро прилетели? — спросил Юлик. Прошло максимум часа два.

— Я попросил его подлететь до того, как ты позвонил, — признался Дима, потом, словно понял, что сказал, мелко вздрогнул. — Прости. Я как будто чувствовал, что что-то не так.

Обычно Юлик возникал, что он не маленький, но сейчас их спасли. Еще бы на пять минут позже прилетели.

— Он поэтому зол? — тихо спросил Юлик. — Из-за меня?

Дима округлил глаза, удивленно пялясь.

— Как ты мог такое подумать?

Да легко! Юлик мог сказать, что Андрей часто злился из-за него, из-за их тесной братской связи, но решил промолчать. Нет — значит нет. Но лучше бы Замай был зол из-за него. Дима, казалось, был счастлив с ним, и они могли вновь сойтись, кто бы что ни думал. Юлик хотел этого. Андрей был надежным мужиком, хоть они и бурно ссорились, и к Диме относился хорошо. Дима заслуживал такого.

— Он просто устал. Мы все устали. Давайте спать, — тяжело ответил Дима, кивнул им и ушел за Андреем.

Сил трахаться не было. Они с Русланом просто уснули, в чем были, не раздеваясь, и даже в душ не пошли. Они прилегли, думая, что через пять минут хотя бы разденутся, потому что здесь было тепло, но легко уснули, стоило коснуться головой подушки.

Юлик повернулся в свою сторону, ощутил, как Руслан прижимается спиной к его спине, улыбнулся, а потом уже услышал шум из-за двери. Судя по времени, он проспал часов пять и даже не просыпался. Обернувшись, О-Нешко наткнулся на проснувшегося Руслана, который долго смотрел, потом погладил по щеке. Он был словно в расфокусе, но Юлик мотнул головой, потерся щекой о ладонь. Им бы еще немного поспать…

— Давно проснулся? — тихо спросил Юлик. Вставать совсем не хотелось.

— Минут тридцать. Ждал, когда ты проснешься.

Юлик успел только рот открыть, чтобы спросить, чего ждал, потому что Руслан был взрослым самостоятельным мальчиком. Он спокойно гулял по Стремительному, как по своему родному дому, а тут чего-то ждал. Или тоже лень вставать?

— Я не могу рядом с Замаем находиться, — признался Руслан. — Он как будто мой строгий отчим. Начнет же загонять за то, какие мы лохи. В прошлый раз вейп у меня отобрал.

— Ты его боишься? — удивился Юлик и тихо рассмеялся, тут же извиняясь. — Но вейп реально говно.

— Мой батя менее строгим был, — ответил Руслан, вздрогнул и поднялся. — И сам ты говно. Пошли. Я ссать хочу.

Юлик никогда не боялся Андрея, но почему-то напрягся, когда вышел из комнаты. Они сразу попадали в кухню-столовую, где Дима сидел за столом и что-то искал с ноутбука, а Андрей мыл посуду. Руслан сразу сквозанул в ванную, а Юлик сел напротив брата.

— Коммуникатор говорит, что на улице минус два, — сказал Юлик.

— Лето. Тепло, — ответил Андрей. — Зимой тут до пятидесяти доходит.

— У меня только худак, — грустно вздохнул Юлик.

— А я пуховик взял, — кивнул Дима, не отрываясь от экрана, — потому что прочитал заранее.

— Да понял я, понял.

Они позавтракали омлетом с грибами и выпили крепкого чая, который так классно заваривал Андрей. Время было позднее. Юлик выглянул в окно. На улице оказалось достаточно темно, чтобы ничего не разглядеть. Дима открыл сайт, на котором в режиме реального времени транслировалась запись с камеры в центре города, где было светлее.

— Нам нужен чеснок? Осиновый кол? Мачете? — спросил Руслан, когда Юлик вернулся за стол.

— Шерстяные носки и стоическое терпение, — ответил Андрей. — Местные… своеобразные. Поэтому я не могу вести с ними бизнес. Это в сказках они быстрые и смертоносные, а на деле — ленивые и неторопливые. Они могут быстро бегать, но лишь для охоты и соревнований. В жизни они силу не используют. За исключением соблазнения.

— То есть проблем у нас не будет?

Юлик удивлялся, насколько Андрей разбирался в подобных вещах. Он сам никогда и не знал о существовании некоторых рас, поэтому поражался каждый раз. Мир был огромен, но порой по-настоящему удивлял.

— Проблемы будут, но нам нужно терпение и правильные люди.

В одном из шкафов нашлась пара теплых пуховиков, которые были им немного малы, но альтернативы не нашлось. Юлик кое-как натянул свой, решил, что просто не будет застегивать. Местные, которых они видели на площади, ходили максимум в кожаных куртках или ветровках.

— У меня тут друг живет недалеко, к нему съездим, — пояснил Андрей. — Сегодня пятница — он как раз в своем клубе.

— Вампирский клуб? — ахнул Руслан. — Надеюсь, там крутая музыка.

— Это клуб Олеги. Там будет отвратительная музыка.

Когда они сюда летели, Никита дала контакты какого-то парня, который мог им помочь, но у Андрея здесь тоже оказались знакомые. Юлик писал Арсению, и тот сообщил, что освободится ближе к утру. По сути, у них был план, но Андрей уже вел их по своему. И почему только сразу не сказал, что мог помочь? Пока что Юлик и Руслан активно обсирались, даже с планом. Конечно, было все равно, как именно они достигнут цели, но капельку самостоятельности проявить хотелось.

Дима был удивительно молчалив, пока они собирались на выход. Андрей запер дверь, всю дорогу до парковки топал впереди, как настоящий батя их небольшого и крайне ебанутого семейства. Юлик решил, что ему похуй. Он посмотрел на Руслана, который плелся за ним бледной тенью.

— Тебя точно никто не кусал? — спросил Юлик. Руслан отрицательно мотнул головой.

На парковке было темно. Андрей объяснил это тем, что местные и почти без света справляются, но несколько фонарей было — те реагировали на тепло, поэтому включались, когда появлялся кто-то горячее вампира. Это была неплохая задумка, да и экономия энергии. Юлик все не мог проснуться, поэтому в темноте глаза отдыхали. Холод немного отрезвил, но этого было недостаточно.

Они какое-то время шатались по парковке в одном месте, где стояло несколько чужих флаеров. Начало казаться, что план Андрея давал трещину, потому что он как-то странно оборачивался, будто потерялся. Юлик был сонный, когда они прилетели вчера, поэтому не мог точно сказать, где оставили флаер. Замай тоже был уставший, но вряд ли мог забыть свою машину. Он потыкался в коммуникатор, тихо ругался.

— Андрей, не говори, что ты проебал флаер, — шикнул Дима. Андрей посмотрел на него огромными глазами. — Андрей!..

Юлик ощутил нереальное желание испариться, исчезнуть. Все шло по пизде. Руслан шумно выдохнул, что-то пробормотал. Дима ждал ответа. Андрей не мог ответить.

— Я его здесь оставил! При тебе! — наконец сказал Замай.

— И где же он?

— Я ебу? GPS не работает, — Андрей в который раз схватился за коммуникатор. — Спиздили и отключили.

— Угнали флаер? Твой флаер? Ты ключи забыл или что? Андрей, ты дебил?

— Да хватит на меня орать!

Юлик отвернулся, посмотрел на Руслана. Тот пожал плечами, зашел на свою страницу сайта Департамента, узнал про свой сеятель. Дима одолжил им денег, сказав, что не обязательно и возвращать, но Юлик настоял, сказав, что отдаст все. За штрафстоянку они должны были заплатить после того, как заберут сеятель и получат какой-то там электронный бланк. Они могли забрать его сегодня, но нужно было добраться до другого конца города. Они решили вызвать такси.

Когда Юлик посмотрел на брата, тот уже успокоился. Теперь они смотрели на экран коммуникатора вместе.

— Опять в полицию? — спросил Руслан. Юлик тоже не особенно хотел туда возвращаться.

— Сами найдем, — ответил Дима и как-то страшно улыбнулся.

Юлик и Руслан переглянулись. Все веселее и веселее. Он надеялся, что у Юры все проще, а за Никиту с парнями как-то вообще не переживали. У них самих же даже с такой сильной командой бесконечно творился пиздец. Сперва полиция, теперь — угон и, возможно, опять полиция. Дима сказал, что что-то забыл во флаере, и Юлик даже думать не хотел, что именно. Сейчас им нужно было успеть за сеятелем, потом быстро оплатить все, забрать его и отправится к другу Замая.

— Может, разделимся? — предложил Юлик, понимая, что времени не много — скоро рассвет. У них было часа три, если он не ошибался.

— Это всегда плохая идея, так что, — Дима скривился. Опять боялся отпускать одного, как маленького. — Здесь ночи длинные, так что мы должны успеть. Не переживай.

Такси прилетело быстро. Водитель долго смотрел на них, и особенно внимательно почему-то на Диму.

— Я несъедобный, — выплюнул он. Юлик заметил, как напряглись плечи у сидящего спереди Андрея.

С сеятелем все оказалось проще и быстрее, чем в участке, и им отдали его за каких-то полчаса. Оплатить можно было прямо на месте, однако их обрадовали тем, что из-за стольких нарушений страховка будет действовать дня два максимум. Их опять сильно торопили. Андрей махнул рукой, сказал, что их уже ждут, так что все они успеют. Товарищ Никиты же сообщил, что вполне сможет приехать в тот же клуб, потому что работал неподалеку.

Постепенно прояснялось. Они скоро оказались у клуба, в который их не хотели впускать, потому что неместным здесь делать было нечего. Замай позвонил другу, и тогда уже их впустили.

Юлик не мог понять, как вампиры не сдохли от такого холода. Чувак на входе был в тонкой футболке и шортах, а внутри — почти все полуголые, хотя в зале было холоднее. Он поежился, жалея, что его куртка жала в плечах. Пару лет назад он мог спокойно носить ее, а сейчас было сложно. Ларин завернулся в свое любимое темное пальто, в котором ощущал себя превосходно, а Андрей надел короткий, но толстый пуховик, сказав, что он мерзлячий. Руслану повезло, как и Юлику, потому что приходилось жать плечи.

А потом они поняли, что находятся в клубе, где продают разогревающий алкоголь, обрадовались, но выяснилось, что их здесь могут или отравить, или напоить коктейлем с кровью.

Их ждали на втором этаже, в випке. Народ бешено двигался, танцуя как-то дико и странно, но явно с наслаждением. В воздухе завис металлический запах, а по коже бежали острые мурашки лишь от мысли, кто все эти существа. Стоило им ступить в зал, как на них тут же начали пялиться.

— Не смотрите в глаза, — сказал им Андрей. Юлик кивнул, попытался поймать за руку Руслана, но тот неожиданно ускользнул, а потом и пропал.

Нет, ну это точно была не их планета! О-Нешко проследовал за знакомой макушкой, теряя ее и теряясь сам. Его облапали несколько рук, кто-то схватил за жопу, притянул к себе сильными руками. Руслана не было слышно из-за музыки, а потом и не стало видно в этой полутьме. Юлик потянулся к голове, чтобы снять тиару, но его схватили за руку. Он обернулся, наткнувшись на недовольного Диму.

— Ты совсем что ли? — спросил он и дал по рукам.

Было как-то странно. Юлик еще с пробуждения ощущал себя так, словно он был не в себе, словно спал. Сейчас ощущение усилилось, и он понял, в чем дело, когда увидел едкий дым из машины. Интересно тут, конечно, развлекались. Он мотнул головой раз семь, попытался сконцентрироваться на лице брата.

— Руслана утащили, — лишь сказал он.

— Но это не повод так подставляться.

Персефонианцев здесь совсем не любили. Да их нигде не любили.

Руслан был спасен. Юлик долго искал его, в итоге неожиданно уткнувшись носом ему в висок. Тушенцов так обнял его, сразу прижимаясь всем телом, что-то прошептал. Обстановка не казалась угрожающей ровно до момента, пока ты не поймешь, где здесь кто.

— Я передумал. Вампиры нихуя не прикольные. Они только что сожрали какого-то парня, и я не уверен, что он жив, — сказал Руслан.

Они дошли до Андрея и Димы, кое-как пробравшись через толпу. Вампиры, эти с виду обычные гуманоиды, чувствовали, что среди них чужие. Еда. Юлик подумал, как бы почувствовал себя, если бы рядом с ним, в обычном клубе, мимо проплывал сочный бургер. Своими мозгами он понимал, что это звучало слишком соблазнительно и, скорее всего, не поддался бы, даже если был бы голоден, но он и не знал, что в головах у этих загадочных существ.

Они оказались в темной приватной комнате, где тихо играла странная психоделическая музыка. Это могло быть логовом условного Шмальца — Юлик бы нисколько не удивился. Сквозь клубы дыма, он разглядел его источник, увидел кудрявую макушку парня, который удобно сидел на диване в конце комнаты.

— Братан! — развязно протянул парень.

Его язык заплетался, пока они здоровались с Андреем. Замай сел рядом, там же уместился Дима. В комнате сидел еще один чувак, высокий, с длинным носом. Чем-то напоминал Диму, но был удивительно бледнее.

Чувак без проблем согласился дать им свою кровь, но подчеркнул, что в ней нет никакой ценности.

— Вам бы к девчонкам, но подозреваю, что с этим могут возникнуть проблемы.

Он заржал так странно, отрывая губы от мундштука кальяна, затем сочно затянулся, все еще хихикая. Как не закашлялся только? Второй что-то долбил в углу. Странные парни.

Юлик хотел было спросить, в чем, собственно, могла быть проблема? Неужели, здесь не было ни одной сговорчивой дамы? Он сразу вспомнил, что у комаров кровь пьет только самка. Была ли у вампиров похожая система?

Еще через мгновение Юлик осознал, что не видел ни одну женщину-вампира.

— Это гей-клуб? — вырвалось у него. Иного варианта он не видел.

Олеги — если Юлик верно помнил, — в голос расхохотался. Юлик почувствовал себя идиотом, который не знает каких-то элементарных истин. Он реально ни черта не понимал, но и не боялся показаться дураком. Юлик посмотрел на Руслана, но тот пожал плечами.

— На нашем уровне лишь джентльмен-клубы, — пояснил Олеги, — женщины у нас живут отдельно.

— Мужчины мусор, — еще внятно сказал второй парень и тихо рассмеялся. — Но мы не жалуемся.

— Мы с тобой так точно.

Руслан позади совсем затих. Диме, казалось, было некомфортно. Андрей хмурился. Все шло капитально не по плану. Юлик ненавидел неопределенности, потому что не понимал, как дальше действовать. У них было, где остаться на день, если сегодня все прогорит, но как долго им нужно было ждать?

— А где их искать? — логично спросил Юлик.

Кудрявый вновь рассмеялся. Юлик обиделся бы, да понимал, что они имеют дело с неадекватными идиотами. Андрей все хмурился.

— На горе! — хохотнул Олеги и вскинул руку. Шутки у него такие странные, что ли? — Но вы им нахуй не упали, поэтому, полагаю, до них вы не доберетесь.

— Вообще никаких вариантов нет? — спросил Андрей.

— У них есть все, что им нужно. Вы им не нужны. И помогать вам они не захотят. Они специально отдалились от нас, потому что посчитали, что от мужиков больше проблем, с чем, кстати, уже никто не спорит. Наш мир был на пороге разрушения из-за голодных войн, но потом победил феминизм.

— К счастью, мы почти бессмертны, — заметил длинный вампир.

— Нет, мы реально не жалуемся, — кивнул Олеги. — Любить мы можем и друг друга, — улыбнулся он и кивнул другу. — Конечно, есть парочка сумасшедших, которые живут среди нас, но они совсем ебанутые. Вам проще до Каплан дойти. Все, что могу предложить, это свести вас с Глебом, а там уже до Глебыча недалеко.

Юлик ни черта не понимал. Олеги произносил какие-то имена, на что Замай кивал. Дима скривился.

— Глебыч норм мужик, но хер знает, какое у него настроение, — добавил Олеги. Они прекрасно понимали, что плохое настроение у вампира — жуткое говно. — Напишу Голубину — они обычно вместе таскаются.

Им предложили немного потусить внизу, потому что сегодня у них была какая-то крутая вечеринка, на которой обещали показаться те, кто мог им помочь. Выбора у них особенно не было, хотя больше хотелось вернуться домой, где на них не смотрели этими липкими взглядами. Олеги заверил, что никто их здесь не тронет, потому что они пережили те времена, когда кидались на всех подряд. У них законом было запрещено обижать приезжих.

Юлик помнил эти жуткие сказки из детства и страшные фильмы, в которых мистические вампиры пожирали людей, воровали красавиц и красавцев. Эти вампиры оказались несколько другой историей, имеющей от киношных лишь пару черт: они пили кровь, медленно старели, имели ускоренную регенерацию и умели соблазнять лишь взглядом. Когда-то давно они убивали, но сейчас это осталось в прошлом. Летать они, конечно же, тоже не умели.

Так же оказалось, что какую попало кровь они пить не станут, а та самая пятая группа для них не просто яд — существа с этой группой могли быть носителями какой-то опасной для вампиров болезни. Страховка же существовала для неожиданных моментов, вроде нападений сумасшедших или больных, да и для практически любой непредвиденной ситуации, когда понадобится помощь медиков или полиции.

С флаером Андрея могла также помочь страховка, но он решил разобраться с этим сам, зная, как долго работают местные органы. «Природа подарила им скорость, но они пиздец тугодумы». Олеги на слова Андрея рассмеялся, кивая, сказал, что сам он еще медленнее, потому что постоянно принимает что-то. Рома, его то ли друг, то ли любовник, вообще никогда не просыхал. Юлик сразу вспомнил Дэна и его гиперактивность, которой не было ни конца, ни края.

В клубе по-прежнему было душно. Олеги приставил к ним человека, сказал, что именно нужно заказывать, чтобы не хапануть кровавого коктейля. Юлик подумал, что им вполне можно расслабиться.

Им нужно было дождаться этого загадочного Глебыча, а оттуда уже думать. Андрей сказал, что они поймали сигнал его флаера. Дима спокойно выдохнул. Юлику все было интересно, что они там такое оставили.

Музыка стала адекватнее. Они немного выпили, и клуб перестал так сильно кружиться, словно алкоголь нейтрализовывал этот странный дым. Куртка уже не мешала. Им посоветовали какой-то коктейль, который сразу же ударил в голову, хотя по вкусу напоминал спрайт.

Юлик отвернулся от бара, сразу увидел Руслана. У него блестели губы: он глушил горькие шоты, а Юлик любил что вкуснее. Дима и Андрей встали дальше: бар находился в самом центре клуба, был алкогольным островком, к которому можно было подойти с любой стороны зала. Юлик допил свой коктейль, хотел что-то сказать Руслану, но тот потянулся к нему сам, хватаясь руками за пояс.

— Как я заебался, — сказал он еле слышно. Музыка орала, и Руслана было плохо слышно, даже когда он говорил у самого уха. Юлик прижался к нему ближе.

— Разберемся со всем и возьмем отпуск, — ответил Юлик. Руслан обнял его лицо, тяжело посмотрел на губы.

Юлик и сам был физически и морально вымотан, но простой поцелуй его немного успокоил. Руки Руслана нежно гладили его спину под пуховиком, и Юлик невольно выгнулся, прижимаясь теснее. Окружающая действительность совсем размылась. Юлик вспомнил, чем заканчивалась их близость, тихо нервно рассмеялся, отрываясь от чужих губ.

Захотелось увести Руслана в уборную, зажать в углу. Юлик еще раз коротко поцеловал его, огладил шею. Сегодняшняя ночь предстояла бесконечно длинной.

Они решили немного потанцевать, но надолго их не хватило: ощущение, что к ним липнут, было такое неприятное и сильное, что Руслан сам решительно схватил его за руку и увел к бару. Они понимали, что им ничего не угрожает, потому что объебанному другу Андрея все же хотелось верить, но нервишки шалили, щекоча внутренности.

Юлик выпил еще. Самым верным вариантом казалось тусить подальше от местных, но вампиры оказались повсюду. Было куда спокойнее именно в руках Руслана: они оторвались, чаще целовались, и в итоге стало похер на окружающих. Они предприняли еще одну попытку атаковать танцпол. Об Юлика терлись какие-то незнакомцы, но он ловко уходил от чужих прикосновений, прижимаясь к Руслану. Тушенцов обнял его, опустил ладони на зад, с силой стискивая его. Сразу стало совсем тепло.

Руслан горячо задышал ему в шею, прикусил за подбородок. Юлик слышал про волшебные феромоны вампиров, но сейчас казалось, что к Руслану его тянуло в разы сильнее. Они пьяно сосались, обжимались, забыв про все на свете. Юлик знал, что еще чуть-чуть и они свалят куда-нибудь, уединятся. У Руслана опасно расширились зрачки — тоже хотел.

Они подлетели к бару, чтобы выпить еще и занять себя чем-нибудь интереснее. Там была очередь, и им пришлось немного подождать. Юлик ощутил крепкую ладонь у себя на бедре. Руслан коснулся его уха губами, лизнул и немного отодвинулся. Улыбался. С ним было комфортно всегда и везде, и даже сейчас, когда они были в столь сложном месте.

Юлику это нравилось. Ему нравилось, когда Руслан просто стоял рядом и смотрел на него с легкой игривой улыбкой. На душе сразу становилось светло и тепло.

Их очередь подходила, когда Юлик краем глаза заметил брата у стены, в нескольких метрах от бара. Рядом с ним стоял высокий парень с огромными синими глазами. Дима улыбался ему. Юлик попытался найти Андрея, но его нигде не было видно. Зато тот голубоглазый парень уже держал руки на боках Димы, гладил и жался к нему, склонился к уху, что-то шепнул. Дима рассмеялся.

Юлик смотрел, как его брат совершает глупость, но не слышал, что именно ему льют в уши. Дима уместил ладони поверх предплечий парня, что-то отвечал ему. О-Нешко не понимал, где Андрей, что вообще происходит, стоит ли вмешаться. Хотелось влезть.

Он отпустил Руслана, чтобы все-таки подойти, когда тот парень склонился к Диме ниже и поцеловал в губы. Юлик замер. Какого хуя? Ларин обнял незнакомца за шею, прижался грудью. Выглядело странно и страшно.

Они поругались с Андреем? Когда вообще успели? Или Андрей не в курсе, а Дима сошел с ума?

— Они с Андреем целовались с час назад, — быстро сказал Руслан. — Не думаю, что у них что-то произошло. Возможно, Диму соблазнили.

А ведь вампиры умели! Значит, точно нужно было вмешаться. Юлик двинулся в их сторону, а голубоглазый парень уже аккуратно целовал шею Димы. Ларин выгибался, подставляясь, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Юлик успел увидеть, как чувак затянул поцелуй на одном месте, а Дима крупно вздрогнул, крепче обнимая, как схватился за волосы, но не отталкивал, а притягивал.

Андрей появился не вовремя, но сильно раньше Юлика. Голубоглазого чувака сперва оттащили, а потом ударили бесчисленное количество раз. О-Нешко подлетел к брату, пока Замай бил вампира, посмевшего тронуть Диму. Юлик заметил, что эти двое не просто целовались, потому что у Димы на шее была ранка, из которой шла кровь.

— Я тебя нахуй убью, — орал Андрей. Юлик его прекрасно понимал. Он и сам был зол и готов оторвать уебку голову.

— Я просто играл! — взвыл парень.

— О, мы сейчас с тобой поиграем, — прошипел Замай.

Дима сполз на пол, держался за шею и хлопал глазами. К нему подошел Руслан, посмотрел на рану, скривится. Юлик решил, что Андрей справится и без него, поэтому подумал помочь брату.

На крики и драку слетелась охрана. Андрея уже держали двое, а тот парень вообще не шевелился.

— Нихуя не помню, — прошептал Дима.

— Потом поговорим, — кивнул Юлик, — надо бы кровь остановить.

Андрея держали, но он все ругался и порывался пнуть чувака лишний раз. Охранник достал электрошокер, когда музыка прекратилась, и к ним подошел другой, их личный охранник, приставленный Олеги. Андрея отпустили при условии, если он успокоится.

— Я тебя, сука, потом найду и убью, — крикнул он. Вампир пошевелился.

— Он поддался, значит, ты нахуй ему не нужен, — рассмеялся парень. Идиот.

Показалось, что у Андрея покраснели глаза, потому что через мгновение он уже опять пинал вампира с еще большей яростью, а еще через секунду навалился на него сверху, нападая с кулаками.

— Андрей, убьешь же! — крикнул ему Дима. Андрей остановился, посмотрел на него как-то болезненно и страшно. Его схватили во второй раз, подняли, заламывая руки.

— О, тогда не буду мешать, — ответил Замай, — продолжайте на здоровье! Идите нахуй вообще все!

У Юлика голова разболелась. За их сценой наблюдал весь клуб, а от этого было как-то не по себе. Дима выругался, зажал шею ладонью и встал на ноги. Андрея держали крепко, не отпуская, поэтому Ларин смог подойти к нему. Он положил вторую ладонь ему на плечо, погладил.

— Да отпустите, — попросил Дима.

— Теперь точно нет, — ответил их охранник. Дима что-то шепнул, казалось, вновь ругаясь, а потом выпрямился, глядя Андрею в глаза.

Они все делали бурно: бурно ссорились, мирились, да даже что-то просто обсуждали. Юлик не хотел думать о том, что происходило в их спальне, но подозревал, что и там они были на грани убийства. Андрей успокоился, смотрел как-то побито и грустно. Дима погладил его щеку, на что Замай дернулся.

— Я реально не помню, как это произошло, но ты мне совершенно точно нужен, — сказал Ларин. — Он тебя провоцировал.

— Но ты же реально поддался, — ответил Андрей и опасно ухмыльнулся.

Юлик видел, что ему больно. Однако, он выглядел спокойным, поэтому его отпустили, когда Ларин очень сильно попросил. Дима что-то шепнул ему на ухо, после чего лицо Андрея вытянулось.

— Шлюха! — прохрипел еле живой вампир.

Было непонятно, чего он добивался, но Андрей, конечно же, не выучил урок. Это могло быть смешно, если бы не было так тупо. Юлик вспомнил, что вампиры быстро восстанавливались. Но Замай ударил его единожды, чем окончательно вырубил.

— Никто не смеет оскорблять моего любимого мужчину, и уж тем более, блять, лезть к нему своими вонючими руками, — выплюнул Андрей. Юлик охуел и взглянул на Диму. Тот вообще не дышал.

Юлик сидел все это время у той стены рядом с Русланом. Он как-то разом протрезвел. Тушенцов пожал плечами и рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом Юлику в грудь. О-Нешко погладил его по голове. Их жизнь стала совсем сумасшедшей.

Шоу затянулось, но все по-прежнему смотрели на них. Вампир дернулся, очнувшись, и его уже держала все так же родная охрана, подняла на ноги и строго настрого запретила что-либо пиздеть. Тот кивнул. Юлик лишь сейчас понял, насколько он был красив. И неожиданно был похож на Замая.

Дима и Андрей про него забыли: Замай осматривал шею Димы, тихо ругаясь.

Юлик окончательно очнулся, когда услышал глухие аплодисменты. Им кто-то хлопал? Он повернулся на звук, в сторону, где ранее стояла охуевшая от шоу толпа. Сейчас там все так же были вампиры, но ближе, словно во главе, стоял пожилой мужчина во всем черном, а рядом — высокий и тонкий молодой парень.

— Иноземцы такие удивительные, — манерно протянул мужчина.

— Это просто ты извращенец, — решил стоящий рядом с ним блондин.

— Не исключаю, но такие драмы я никогда не разыгрывал!

— Не стану портить твой авторитет и просто промолчу.

В итоге это оказался тот самый мужик, которого они здесь ждали. Олеги было настолько похуй в его каморке, что он не выполз даже на звуки драки, но Юлик верно рассудил, что он им и не особенно нужен. Александр Глебович, которого тот долговязый парень звал просто «Саша», а Андрей повторял манеру друга, называя его по отчеству, оказался неплохим, но странным дядькой. Он выглядел так, словно сбежал из мрачного замка, в котором жил долгие века. Его спутник же одевался и говорил современнее, хотя и казался немного отмороженным.

Они направились в еще одну випку. Юлик был рад, потому что в тишине у него перестала болеть голова. А ведь он был в тиаре.

— Так, и зачем вам кровь? — сразу начал Глебыч.

Он казался странным, старомодным и излишне изъебистым, но деловым. Грех было жаловаться. Юлик сразу уселся на диванчик, подозвал к себе Руслана. Усталость ощущалась еще сильнее, но он терпел. Близился рассвет, так что им придется вернуться домой, перед этим забрав флаер Андрея. Он сказал, что лучше забрать его утром, потому что так безопаснее.

Они рассказали всю историю, пропуская важные подробности, которые лучше не оглашать. Глебыч слушал их внимательно, пока его парнишка забивал ему самокрутку. Юлик заметил кучу тяжелых перстней на руках мужчины и лишь один у блондинчика. Они были абсолютно одинаковыми. Вампиры тоже могли казаться милыми.

— О, вам тоже этот горе-журналист не угодил? Не буду спрашивать, в чем дело — у всех свои проблемы, но мне совершенно не нравится его стиль, — ответил Глебыч. Парень протянул ему неизвестно чем набитую самокрутку. Юлик подумал, что ему больше подошла бы трубка.

— Мы, что, не первые? — усмехнулся Андрей.

— Даже не десятые, — рассмеялся блондин. Он вытянул голову, показывая нечитабельную надпись на половину шеи. И как только сошелся с таким дедом?

— Достать кровь наших самок можно множеством способов, но далеко не все выбирают адекватный путь. Сумасшедших предостаточно. Лично я сам не полез бы к ним просто так, но я вынужден контролировать и их, и парней. Кто-то же должен.

— Вы типа президент? — спросил Руслан.

— О, как только меня не называли. Предпочитаю звать себя надзирателем, — он плотоядно улыбнулся, показывая острые клыки. — Вы заметили, что не все у нас такие адекватные. Кстати, прошу прощения за этот инцидент. Давид сын местного чиновника — считает, что ему можно все.

В такой работе было много ответственности. Юлик не представлял, каково это, пытаться держать в узде толпы кровососов. Он бы не смог.

— На моей памяти пара ребят, которые были реально адекватными, — продолжил Глебыч, — был один… Глебушка, как его?.. Риоха?

— Меня тогда не было, — ответил парень, — я тур откатывал.

Мужчина махнул рукой. Юлику показалось, что он понимал, о ком шла речь — Никита рассказывала, что тот самый ее друг сам добывал все компоненты, поэтому и дала им контакты Арсения, через которого Тинто здесь работал. Юлик решил отменить встречу с тем парнем, но пока не торопился.

— Весьма приятный молодой человеком. Мы выпили с ним парочку бутылок вина, — протянул Глебыч. — Каберне-Совиньон… Нет, как его звали?

— Ну, точно не так, — решил блондин.

— В общем, его я свел с дамами, потому что он казался достойным, — кивнул мужчина. — Не знаю, как он там действовал, но он даже забежал попрощаться.

Он замолчал, мечтательно глядя в потолок. Его парень громко фыркнул. Юлик подумал, что они не просто вино пили, раз Тинто так тепло вспоминали. Даже горячо. Захотелось познакомиться с таким интересным парнем, но пока у них были дела поважнее. Глебыч сладко затянулся, улыбнулся.

— Вам тоже помогу, — решил Глебыч. — Но не сегодня. Рассвет скоро.

***

Утром с рассветом на улицах стало тихо и пустынно. Юлик настолько привык к тесному пуховику, что уже почти не ощущал его. А вот ноги болели. Алкоголь давно выветрился, оставляя в голове тяжесть. Он уже думал о том, как через час-два окажется в удобной кровати, по-хозяйски обнимет своего Руслана и уснет, а утром они поедут к вампиршам. Уснуть хотелось уже сейчас.

Руслан решил, что он достаточно трезв, чтобы вести сеятель, но Андрей занял его место, чтобы вести до своего флаера, где они могли поменяться. Юлик сел к Тушенцову назад, положил голову на плечо и прикрыл глаза, вырубился в тепле.

Он очнулся, когда сеятель резко дернулся.

— Тут надо пешком, — сказал Андрей. — Можете, в принципе, тут остаться. Я схожу. Тут недалеко.

— Я тебя одного не отпущу, — возразил Дима. — Почти километр топать.

— Я с вами! — прохрипел Юлик.

В итоге, пошли все. Выходить не хотелось, но он не мог отпустить Диму одного. Руслан пошел за компанию.

Юлик не понимал, почему дальше нужно было идти именно пешком, потому что они могли просто пролететь сверху, но потом заметил знак, запрещающий взлет в этом месте и высокий забор. Примерно такой же был у штрафстоянки. Андрей посмотрел на коммуникатор, устало вздохнул, развернулся.

— Ты по карте не умеешь ориентироваться? — удивился Дима. Андрей поднял голову, оскалился.

— Димочка, родной, возьми и сам попробуй, — ответил Замай и передал ему коммуникатор. — Он стоит на месте, но сигнал не точный. Давай, веди нас.

Ларин сощурился, кивнул и повел. Андрей почесал подбородок трясущимися руками. Дима что-то пробормотал себе под нос, повертел коммуникатор, потом куда-то пошел, завел их за какие-то деревья, за угол забора, где и стоял знакомый флаер. Он махнул рукой в сторону флаера, протянул Андрею коммуникатор. Руслан тихо хихикнул.

— Молчи, — низко сказал Замай, — просто молчи.

С час назад они самозабвенно сосались, и вот уже снова грызутся. Прекрасно. Юлик посмотрел на Руслана. Тот тут же потянулся к его руке, сжал ее крепко-крепко и погладил пальцы. С ним они еще ни разу не ругались. Хотелось думать, что никогда и не будут. Юлик быстро заводился, но предпочитал решать все вопросы спокойно. Он не видел смысла в громких скандалах, считая, что громко надо мириться, а ругаться мирно.

Он вновь вспомнил про кровать, которая ждала их. Вечером они должны были вылетать на встречу, а пока могли поспать. Юлик погладил пальцы Руслана, подумал, что им не обязательно ложиться спать сразу. Он по-прежнему сильно соскучился по его обжигающим прикосновениям и поцелуям.

Они с Русланом решили развернуться и пойти к сеятелю, потому что провожать этих двоих было бессмысленно, а на улице оказалось тихо. Так и пошли, держась за руки, как два дебика, но не успели дойти до поворота, как услышали крик Димы.

— Че ты там обещал, ну-ка? — спросил знакомый голос. Они обернулись и увидели того самого сына какого-то чиновника в окружении пяти явно отмороженных парней. За ними следили?

Андрей зажал Диму у флаера спиной, огородил от этих бандитов. Юлик не заметил, как рванул к ним. Руслан бежал следом — было слышно, как он шаркает кроссовками по влажному асфальту.

Глебыч обещал разобраться, но чувак почему-то был на свободе. Логично решил отомстить. Андрей достал из ниоткуда лазерный ствол — Юлик не разглядел, что именно, — и пальнул по одному из парней, но через мгновение уронил оружие и зашипел, когда его разом опрокинули на спину. Вампиры, сука, были быстрее!

— Эй! — крикнул Юлик, обращая на себя внимание.

Давид повернулся к нему и махнул рукой. Юлик вспомнил, что оставил все свои игрушки в их корабле — в последнее время он был излишне рассеянный. Зато оружие оказалось у Димы. Он постоянно носил с собой свой тупой охотничий нож, который сейчас мог сильно им пригодиться.

Это был странный и бессмысленный бой. Юлик дрался с одним из отмороженных, но вампиры были сильнее и быстрее, поэтому побеждали. Но Дима держался: накинулся на чувака, который бил Андрея, пырнул его и что-то яростно прокричал. Замай быстро поднялся на ноги, несмотря на разбитый нос, вновь завел Диму за спину, выходя против Давида.

Юлик перестал следить за ними, когда на них вновь напали. На них с Русланом шло двое, но через полсекунды перед ними стоял один, а Руся громко орал. Юлик обернулся. Кровосос накинулся на Тушенцова и укусил в шею, затем, с другой стороны, присосался второй. Они были настолько быстрые, что двигались совершенно незаметно. Юлик словно ослеп от ярости. Они им ничего не сделали! О-Нешко пожалел, что забыл оружие, налетел на злодеев, но те неожиданно сами отпрянули и, что еще более удивительно, начали блевать черным.

Увидев это, Давид и оставшаяся его свора отшатнулись. Укусивших Руслана выворачивало так, что они крупно содрогались. Юлик чуть сам не заблевал. Он решил, что лучше помочь Руслану: тот стоял на коленях посреди улицы и держался за шею обеими руками. Вырубался.

— Надо в скорую звонить, — пробубнил Замай, держась за нос. — И, блять, в полицию.

***

Юлик решил, что ему похуй на Окси, что он вернется на Стремительный и проспит неделю.

— У него третья группа! Он сам говорил. Да и в документах же ясно написано.

Он устал объяснять врачам, что у Руслана не пятая группа крови. Рядом лежали еле живые вампиры, напавшие на них час назад, и они были точнейшим подтверждением того, что у Руслана далеко не третья группа.

— Может, подгруппа другая или резус, — предположил О-Нешко.

— Мы не можем сделать переливание, если у него пятая, — настойчиво отвечали ему.

— Так у него не пятая! Может, эти сожрали что-нибудь не то…

Загадочная история вышла. Руслана увезли в палату, где ему должны были сделать переливание, но процесс зашел в тупик в самом начале. С ними же привезли отравившихся вампиров, которые хлебнули ядовитой крови Руслана. Неожиданно ядовитой. 

— Сделайте тест, — настойчиво предложил Юлик.

Замая увезли в хирургию, где успешно осмотрели нос. Он успел сходить до полиции и дать показания, вернуться и еще раз зайти к хирургу. Дима дрых на скамейке: сел, вырубился, а потом уже лег. Андрей подходил к нему несколько раз, в итоге принес короткий тонкий плед, чтобы накрыть сверху. 

Руслана боялись и пальцем тронуть. Юлик вовремя вспомнил, что у него были контакты Глебыча, решил попробовать припугнуть персонал связями, и это, как ни странно, сработало. Он и сам переживал, думая, что Руслан мог быть болен помимо того, что потерял много крови. 

У Руслана действительно была третья группа, но какая-то не такая. Его опять побоялись трогать. Юлик вновь их запугал. Ему стало настолько похуй на все, что он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы его парня подняли на ноги. Его не пугал ни огромный счет, хотя процедуры должна была покрыть страховка, ни тюрьма — нихуя. Он помнил бледное лицо Руслана, мягкую постель и его горячие ладони, которые сейчас были ледяными.

Им повезло. Переливание сделали, и Юлик смог даже полчаса поспать на соседней с диминой скамейке. В палату их не пускали, но сказали, что показатели в норме. Врачи сообщили, что им срочно нужно узнать, что не так с кровью Руслана, и дали направление в больницу на горе.

Так у них оказалось два пропуска к дамам. Юлик лихорадочно смеялся, а потом сел у мирно спящего Руслана и уснул окончательно.

Руслан мог ходить и даже быстро восстанавливался, но согласно правилам по страховке он был обязан посетить местную навороченную больницу.

Женщины на этой планете были суровыми, но справедливыми и временами милосердными, поэтому к больным относились с пониманием, но лишь к приезжим. У них были технологии и образование, но с мужчинами они не делились, потому что тем это попросту не было нужно. Юлик прочитал множество теорий современного феминизма, изучал это вскользь во время учебы на психфаке, но не думал, что столкнется с таким радикализмом. Он даже побаивался местных женщин, но рассудил, что трогать их не будут, потому что друга Никиты, по всей видимости, спокойно отпустили.

Глебыч лично договорился о встрече с какой-то дамой, сказал, что он так просит прощения за все предоставленные неудобства. Юлик решил, что этого недостаточно, но это хотя бы что-то. Руслан стоял на ногах ровно, хоть и был бледный. Андрей устало-злобно смотрел поверх опухшего носа. Из них всех бодрым выглядел лишь Дима, который очнулся, когда Замай тащил его до флаера, решив, что будить не стоит. И Дима выспался, послал их всех нахуй со своей заботой. Он переживал, а ему самому не дали выказать должной заботы, поэтому он тоже злился.

А Юлик тупо устал. Он начал срываться, наехал на милую леди-доктора, которая не смотрела на них с презрением, как делали другие. Она позаботилась о Руслане, взяла все анализы и попросила подождать. Они ужасно опаздывали, и Юлик не понял, зачем наорал на нее, но после этого доктор уже не вела себя снисходительно.

Их выпиздили, сказав вернуться через пару часов. Андрей пыхтел. Руслан пожал плечами. Юлику было стыдно. Говно скопилось в нем и просилось наружу, и вот он не вовремя сорвался. Докторша сразу сказала им, что она не станет терпеть каких-то хуеносцов, которые не в состоянии сдержать себя в руках.

О-Нешко решил, что заткнется, что не скажет ни слова, даже если очень сильно захочется. Они находились на последнем уровне — один шаг и все.

К счастью, мэрия оказалась рядом с больницей, поэтому им не пришлось лишний раз раздражать женщин. Их впустили-то не сразу. Тонкая темненькая девушка сидела в регистратуре и смотрела на них огромными глазами, грозилась вызвать охрану.

— Назовите ваше имя, — попросила она чуть дрожащими губами.

Руслана — а именно так звали девушку — скромно улыбалась им, быстро вбила что-то в компьютер, тихо ахнула.

— Идите за мной, — звонко позвала девушка, взяла какую-то папку и предложила проследовать за ней.

Странно, но Юлик почему-то представлял эту встречу иначе. Их реально отправили в мэрию, записали на определенное время. Он думал, что неформально встретится с какой-нибудь дамой вроде Глебыча, они поговорят, но их вели по широкому светлому коридору в какой-то кабинет.

У женщин в принципе все было не так, как он себе представлял. Здесь было светло, чисто. Почему-то думалось, что вокруг будут яркие цветы, розовые огни даже ночью, либо же, наоборот, мрачно и холодно. Но было обычно, хоть и приятно. Небо было темным, но тысячи огней красиво освещали улицу, по которой мирно ступали, казалось бы, обычные женщины.

Перед кабинетом никого не было, хотя говорили, что у этой дамы запись на недели вперед. Их почти сразу пригласили в кабинет. Юлик снова удивился. Почему он представлял что-то более помпезное? Перед ним был обычный кабинет с длинным столом, во главе которого сидела молодая блондинка. Она посмотрела на них тяжелым взглядом, словно ей не двадцать, как могло показаться внешне, а лет пятьсот. Она поздоровалась, но места не покинула.

— У вас десять минут, — сказала она. — Не знаю, что Невзоров там себе придумал, раз таскает ко мне каких-то отщепенцев, но выслушаю, валяйте.

Она не была такой вежливой и милой, как остальные. Юлик заметил тонкую вязь татуировок на ее руках и то, что одета она тоже не особенно официально. На ней было безразмерное худи, маскирующее фигуру, которую и без того было сложно разглядеть из-за стола.

— Александр Глебович сказал, что именно нам нужно? — спросил Андрей. Он у них вдруг стал за главного, и никто даже не спорил.

— Да. И я дала вам десять минут, чтобы меня убедить, потому что последнему такому хватило пяти. У вас уже девять, кстати...

Каплан была красивой дамой, в которую легко можно было влюбиться, но высокомерный взгляд вынуждал мелко вздрогнуть. Юлик моментально забыл про свое обещание молчать.

— Нам нужно завалить одного уебка, — признался Юлик. Девушка посмотрела на него, тяжело вздохнула.

— А нам с этого что? — спросила она. — Я в который раз принимаю ребят, которым нужна наша кровь, но которые не в состоянии предложить что-то взамен. Один, спасибо хоть, реально проблему смог решить, а до этого приходил такой… 

Каплан скривилась, но, да, им с этого не было нихуя. Все, кто был втянут в эту историю, не получил бы ничего, кроме искреннего «спасибо», и Юлик считал, что сам обязательно помог, если бы его попросили. Но он был по другую сторону, просил помочь сам. Он боялся за себя, за близких и был готов умолять, лишь бы им реально помогли. Ему было несложно, как и дамам было несложно поделиться.

Девушка окинула его долгим взглядом.

— Вы и в полицию попасть успели? — спросила она. — Ты же персефонианец? Парни нацепили на тебя блокатор. — Она кивнула головой, видимо, указывая на голову Юлика. — Почему мне кажется, что вы шпионы? Персефонианец…

— Мы не шпионы! Даже не местные! — возразил Руслан.

Каплан мотнула головой. Она потерла глаза и нос, посмотрела на экран коммуникатора, вновь обратилась к ним:  
— Отказано. Валите.

— Да вы даже не пытались! — удивился Юлик.

— А я и не обязана.

Она улыбнулась, показывая острые клыки. Юлик вздрогнул, думая, что ими легко можно перегрызть чужое горло. Если они будут чересчур требовательны, их просто вышвырнут, но ведь их могли и убить. Понимание того, что эти милые девушки не просто вампиры, а жестокие и смертоносные существа, заставляло их бояться. Глеб говорил, что бабы ебанутые. Юлик не верил, пока не встретился с ними.

Но было же в них что-то… человеческое. Вампирши же как-то жили, возможно, любили. Юлик хотел сказать что-то, надавить на чувства, но вырвалось что-то жалкое.

— Может, мы все-таки сможем договориться?

Девушка в голос рассмеялась. Юлик видел, как напряжен Андрей, как трясется рука Димы.

— У тебя есть, что предложить мне?

— А что ты хочешь?

Он не был в том положении, чтобы торговаться. У Юлика не было ничего. Он мог сказать, что ему и терять тогда нечего, но все, что он имел, не являлось чем-то материальным и объективно ценным. У него были брат и любовник, были крутые друзья — это не то, что можно обменять на нужную вещь, но для него это было самым ценным на свете.

— А ты смелый, — усмехнулась девушка. — Только от вас я ничего не хочу. Мои проблемы на сегодня это сломанный туалет, ссора с женой и больная собака. Давай, удиви меня!

Она поднялась с кресла, подошла ближе. Каплан оказалась сильно ниже его самого, но смотрела так, будто шире, выше и сильнее раз в сто. С последним Юлик был даже согласен.

— Ну, я могу починить туалет, — вдруг сказал Руслан.

— А я ветеринар, — прокартавил Дима.

— Могу помочь приготовить романтический ужин, чтобы ваша жена была рада, — сказал Андрей.

Каплан застыла, хлопая длинными ресницами, потом посмотрела на Юлика, который все это время молчал.

— Могу не мешаться, — ответил он на немой вопрос. Это уже было огромным трудом, однако, девушка в который раз рассмеялась. — Или покормить кого-нибудь. У меня много крови. Первая группа!

Они договорились, что будет достаточно решить вопрос с собакой. Проблема была в том, что даже сильные женщины вампиры оказались неспособными решить одно дело. Нужно было сделать собаке укол, но Каплан с женой не могли обидеть любимую собачку, поэтому и поругались.

— Серьезно? Укол? — удивился Дима.

— Ветеринарки не принимают Биму. Она несколько… необычная.

Каплан настолько любила свою собаку, что согласилась привезти грязных мужиков домой, но не всех. Руслан решил дойти до больницы, и Юлик хотел пойти с ним, но Каплан попросила его остаться с Димой. С Русланом пошел Замай. Тушенцов так жалостливо смотрел на О-Нешко, когда уходил. Картинка смешная — ситуация страшная.

— Ты такой милый добрый парень, поэтому не откажешь мне в еще одной услуге? — улыбнулась Каплан. Юлик был не в том положении, чтобы выделываться.

Бима оказалась действительно своеобразной. Юлик едва не заорал, увидев собаку-вампира. Ее острые зубы торчали в разные стороны, но хозяйка спокойно погладила ее и даже поцеловала. Бима ластилась, звонко лая. Жуткая история. Дима не знал, с какой стороны подобраться, потому что его все норовили тяпнуть за руку.

— Я подержу ее, а ты уколешь, — предложила Каплан.

На деле она оказалась милее, чем была в кабинете. Юлик заметил много фотографий на стене, где Каплан была с милой тонкой девушкой с яркими розовыми волосами. Смотрелись они здорово и совсем не были похожи на вампиров. Юлик даже улыбнулся.

Биму успешно вакцинировали. Дима вспотел. Его руки тряслись, а сам он отпрыгнул от псины, отходя ближе к выходу. Каплан рассмеялась, гладя пса.

— Такие вы дебилы, — выдохнула Каплан. Юлик подумал, что с ней они могли даже подружиться, если бы их не оскорбляли так часто.

— А от меня что надо? — вспомнил О-Нешко.

Каплан загадочно улыбнулась, поднялась и повела Юлика на кухню. Кухня была обычная, как и у них: холодильник, плита, угловой диван. Его посадили на мягкий стул, а потом достали длинный катетер и иглу, затем — еще пару.

— Кровь персефонианцев — деликатес, — протянула Каплан.

Юлик вздрогнул. О как. Он вытянул руку, думая, что иного выхода у него нет. Дима свою работу выполнил, Андрей вообще сильно помог, а Руслан пострадал. Юлик чувствовал, словно не внес никакой вклад, поэтому смело был готов отдать немного крови. Или много. Но Каплан лишь хихикнула.

— Вот так просто? Точно добрый идиот.

Она ловко перетянула свое плечо жгутом, закусила, собрала иглу и колбу, сама нашла у себя вену и собрала кровь. Юлик следил за ней, бесконечно тупя.

— Не нужна мне твоя кровь. Но нужны твои способности. Я сделаю вид, что ничего не знаю, а ты, пожалуйста, сними свою корону и послушай мою соседку, а потом расскажи мне. Заебала она.

В итоге Каплан даже чутка расслабилась и рассказала им с Димой, что она посылала почти всех, кто к ней приходил с этой просьбой, но Юлик убедил ее, что точно прервет цепочку гостей. Она ему не поверила, но пожелала удачи, сказала, что точно так же верила в одного парня, который приходил к ним не так давно, потому что он казался максимально отбитым, а это было неплохим показателем. Юлику стало интересно, что тот чувак сделал, и Даша пояснила, что пришел он совершенно не вовремя, но смог удивить, еще половину ее подруг перецеловал. Тогда она гуляла с девчонками, и Тинто — тут Юлик даже не удивился — в итоге остался тусить с ними. О-Нешко решил, что все-таки очень хочет узнать, что это за сумасшедший парень.

***

Он забрал кровь, посадил Руслана рядом и двинул вперед. Тушенцова хотели оставить и затаскать. Андрей сказал, что там собрался полный пиздец, стоило им войти в больницу: персонал кричал что-то про шестую группу, про то, что он мутант, что ему заплатят. Руслан испугался, а Замай решил, что так и до опытов недалеко, поэтому они тупо сбежали, а там их уже поймали Юлик и Дима.

Руслан уснул на пассажирском сидении, пока Юлик вел сеятель. Они сделали все, что могли, за что получили награду. Он не знал, что сейчас происходило во флаере Андрея, но брат сказал, что он будет временно недоступен. Юлик решил не лезть. 

Ребята со Стремительного уже прислали сообщение, что все готово. Юлик усмехнулся, думая, в какой момент они так дружно синхронизировались. Он решил, что Юра не будет против пары выходных, подозревал, что на планете с пауками им было несладко.

Юлик посмотрел на Руслана, на шее которого по-прежнему виднелся след от чужих зубов. Врачи сказали, что шрам останется навсегда, а Руслан потом ответил Юлику, что забьет шрамы каким-нибудь татуировками. Юлик пошутил, предлагая летучую мышь, а Руслану понравилось.

О-Нешко не заметил, как начал пялиться. Руслан был расслабленный и такой милый. Можно было поставить автопилот и полюбоваться им подольше, что Юлик и сделал. Он не понимал, как они вообще пережили эти дни, но они справились, а значит, переживут все. Хотелось в это верить.


	12. Кои но Йокан

Возможно, сегодня был не лучший день его жизни. Честно говоря, даже один из немногих худших. 

Если начать сначала, то Дэн совершенно не умел управлять космическим кораблем, он и флаер-то водил всего пару раз за свою недолгую грешную жизнь. Судьба как-то раньше уберегала от подобного дерьма, очевидно, чтобы сейчас макнуть его в него лицом и с размаху. Никита просто насильно усадила его на капитанское место и убежала отстреливаться. Дэн даже не знал, что на Стремительном вообще есть пушки!

Мотор, сидящий рядом в кресле второго пилота, вцепился в штурвал так, что побелели костяшки на руках, и истошно что-то орал на одной отчаянной высокой ноте. Дэн уже не слышал его сквозь шум, грохот и непонятный свист вокруг, а также сквозь бешеный стук обоих своих сердец.

В иллюминаторах сверкали разноцветные лазеры, отчаянно мажущие по ним, а Дэн изо всех сил старался вывернуть штурвал так, чтобы не врезаться в очередной громадный камень — каким-то хреном они вышли из гиперпространства в поясе астероидов, а теперь поспешно уходили от погони.

Снова что-то громко шмякнулось наверху, весь корабль затрясся.

— Маша, щиты! — взвизгнул Дэн.

— Включены!

— Автопилот?!

— Невозможно активировать в таких условиях, — резко отозвалась бортовой компьютер. Он спрашивал не в первый раз.

Паника одолевала.

Может, это ему снится? Или это такой охуевший трип?

Хотелось проснуться или рвать на себе волосы, но он лишь дергал штурвал из стороны в сторону, лавируя между бесчисленными ебучими астероидами, чтобы не разбить вдребезги даже не свой корабль. 

Никита перед тем как исчезнуть бросила на бегу, что за ними гонятся пираты, поэтому сдаваться или останавливаться никак нельзя. Раньше Дэн даже не верил в то, что космические пираты вообще до сих пор существуют, но кто тогда за ними так резво гнался и настолько криво палил?

С очередным попаданием в бок тряхнуло так сильно, что он удержался на месте только благодаря своей хватке на штурвале.

— Суки блядские! — раздался приглушенный вопль Никиты откуда-то сверху.

Ебать! 

Еще пара таких попаданий и у Стремительного будет нехилая дырочка в боку.

— Шмальц, блять! Выруливай нахуй из астероидов и прыгай!

Насколько громко она кричала, если Дэн все расслышал?

— Я пытаюсь! — визгливо ответил он и снова вырулил вбок от огромного куска космического дерьма. В астероид тут же угодил красный луч, разорвавший его на куски. — Маш, стелс?

— Включился на автомате после первого выстрела, — ответила компьютер чуть более истерично, чем следовало бы. — Они все равно нас видели.

— Блять, — выдохнул Дэн, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, которые наверняка сейчас были стыдливо-красными от паники.

В следующие пару секунд случилось сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, Мотор внезапно изящно ушел от столкновения с очередным астероидом, вовремя переняв управление. Во-вторых, их снова шумно дернуло, на этот раз резко вверх. И в-третьих, сверху послышался неясный грохот и крик, который можно было интерпретировать как радостный.

Через пару странно напряженных минут Дэн смог вырулить из астероидов, потому что лазеры стреляли уже гораздо реже и ленивей, будто пираты сдались, а Мотор наконец вышел из ступора и стал помогать ему.

Наконец, они прыгнули через гиперпространство.

***

Ярви была безумно красивой планетой, половину поверхности которой занимало одно огромное озеро, а другую — густой хвойный лес. Никита вполне аккуратно посадила Стремительный на какую-то небольшую поляну, даже не уронив ни единого дерева, лишь похваставшись, что в былые времена по долгу службы ей нужно было уметь все, в том числе пилотировать всяческие корабли малого и среднего размера. Дэн окончательно осознал для себя, что с такой женщиной не пропадешь. Он пытался привести свои волосы в порядок, но они не хотели светлеть сильнее клубнично-розового, а ему не хватало концентрации. 

Едва выйдя из корабля, Никита стала кому-то звонить и громко радостно здороваться. Мотор тоже покинул борт. Хромал он пуще прежнего, но после пережитого на Бернгарде и это казалось везением. Друже сказал, что ему не хватает нужных деталей, чтобы закончить ремонт, и надо бы их докупить на какой-нибудь развитой планете, обещал, что займется этим, но до сих пор шанса не предоставилось. Возможно, Мотору наконец могли помочь на этой планете.

Никита махнула им рукой и показала направление — на север, — медленно пошла в ту сторону сама и вдруг расхохоталась, все еще разговаривая по аудиосвязи. Дэн предоставил Мотору свое плечо, подхватив того за талию, и они медленно последовали за женщиной.

— Ага, да, сладкий, вижу тропку, — проворковала Никита, затем обернулась, придирчиво осматривая спутников быстрым взглядом сверху вниз и обратно. — Минут за десять дойдем… А, сам увидишь, почему. Ну, все, чао. Ставьте чайничек!

Она повесила трубку и тяжело вздохнула, медленно пошла вперед по узкой тропинке сквозь лесную чащу, затем снова посмотрела на них.

— Андрюш, может, тебя донести легче будет? — как можно мягче спросила Никита. Мотор молча поднял на нее брови. Никита фыркнула и махнула рукой. — Ладно, ладно, но пошевелитесь тогда.

Идти было действительно не очень удобно, ветки высоких и широких елок то и дело лезли в лицо, даже пару раз оцарапали нос. Дэн стоически терпел, волоча на себе сильно хромающего, почти что одноногого товарища. Ему ведь обещали, что скоро лес поредеет. 

Вскоре лес на самом деле поредел, и они вышли на опушку к небольшому двухэтажному коттеджу на берегу реки. Дом был в старом стиле, деревянный и с покатой крышей, но здесь смотрелся вполне приятно и органично. Они подходили, очевидно, к его заднему двору, потому что Никита направилась к реке.

Постучала она опять так, что Дэн дивился, как двери вообще выдерживают такой напор. Игнорировать дверные звонки, видимо, было ее жизненным кредо. С другой стороны, подобного как раз ждешь от такой основательной женщины, как она.

Им достаточно быстро открыли. За дверью стоял довольно высокий и стройный молодой парень в мятой черной футболке и узких черных джоггерах. Его встрепанные пастельно-бирюзовые волосы и крайне милое лицо сразу вызвали у Дэна когнитивный диссонанс. Парень тепло улыбнулся сначала Никите, а затем, абсолютно так же — ему, и оба сердца в миг заболели, будто их сжало невидимой рукой. Дэн никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного, ощущая будто смутное предчувствие чего-то необъятного. И это все от одной улыбки?

Пока Никита крепко обнимала парня, сгребая его в охапку, Дэн все-таки попытался упорядочить свои наблюдения. Ему рассказывали, что вот этот Тинто, — если, конечно, это был он, — очень крутой наемник, киллер, цитата «смертоносный обольститель», но перед ними стоял обычный парень, похожий скорее на концертного фотографа-фаната группы «Химическая Романтика». Дэн ожидал увидеть супер-сексуального мужчину в костюме, типа Джеймса Бонда, от одного вида которого сразу предательски подкашивались ноги и привставал член. Но вместо этого увидел такого улыбчивого милашку, в которого можно было влюбиться с первого взгляда и вместе наблюдать рассвет, рассуждая о вселенской любви. Дэну даже подумалось, что это все такая искусная маскировка, и скоро Тинто покажет свое настоящее лицо, ведь сейчас его хотелось разве что пощипать за щеки.

— Сколько лет, Тема! А ты все молодеешь! — как раз это Никита и сделала под его смущенное хихиканье.

Дэн застыл. Нет, ну это точно не нужный им парень. Никита рассказывала, что тот киллер женат. Возможно, хрен знает, конечно, но, это жена, потому что это уже больше походило на правду.

— Знакомься, Шмальц и Мотор, — махнула на них Никита. — Мальчики, а это Тинто. Да, тот самый.

Да ну, не может, блять, этого быть! Дэн нахмурился, когда ему уж больно солнечно улыбнулись. Парень сразу ему понравился, но это несоответствие никак не давало успокоиться и расслабиться, засияв в ответ.

— Приятно, — мягко прокартавил Тинто, и его голос будто срезонировал с чем-то внутри Дэна, наверное, с селезенкой, потому что что-то внутри сжалось и заболело. — Проходите, Абба как раз уже чай заварила.

Интерьер дома был вполне уютный и уже более современный. Дэн сгрузил Мотора на диван в просторной гостиной, а сам последовал на кухню за Никитой, потому что ему хотелось познакомиться с тем самым киллером. Но на кухне была лишь еще одна чуть мужиковатая женщина в летнем цветастом платье. Шмальц мгновенно смутился.

— Привет, — проговорил он. — Я Дэн Шмальц. Пришел с чаем помочь.

— Меня зовут Абба, пацан, — пробасила женщина, оглдядев его с головы до ног хмурым взглядом. — Держи поднос и топай в гостиную.

Дэн послушался, параллельно смекнув, что эта тоже не похожа на того самого смертоносного наемника, значит, Тинто и в самом деле лучший убийца в этой галактике. Охуеть. Надо обязательно узнать, как он остается таким жизнерадостным.

В гостиной Тинто сидел на корточках перед Мотором и внимательно разглядывал его разворошенное колено, из которого торчали провода. Дэн поставил поднос с чайником и чашками на невысокий журнальный стол и сел на диван рядом. Тинто задумчиво почесал в бирюзовом затылке и поднялся на ноги.

— И правда хреново выглядит, — он покивал, затем продолжил. — Но Абба быстро приведет тебя в порядок. Она умеет чинить все!

Сказано было так мечтательно, Дэну подумалось, что парень так любит хвастаться своей невероятной женой. Та в этот момент вышла с кухни вместе с Никитой и как-то неуклюже упала в кресло справа от дивана. Никита заняла такое же слева. Тинто осталось только сесть вплотную к Дэну на диван.

— Ну, голубки, как семейная жизнь? — бархатным голосом спросила Никита, глянула сначала на Тинто, потом на Аббу, потом потянулась к столику и налила себе чаю. Дэн последовал ее примеру, налив еще и Мотору, который только и делал, что грустно вздыхал.

— Как обычно, — ровно ответила Абба, смахнула светлую прядь с лица, затем тоже обратилась к чайнику, разлив остатки чая себе и мужу.

— Лучше скажи, как у тебя? — с хитрой улыбкой сказал Тинто. Абба тут же вытаращилась.

— Вы с Черниковой все-таки поженились? — Дэн удивился, что ее грубый голос может изображать другие эмоции, кроме хмурой неприязни. — Артем, почему я об этом не знала?

Тинто лишь развел руками:  
— Ты же не любишь Нику.

Никита громко хохотнула, а Дэн уже ничего не понимал. Получается, их Никита — гроза всего экипажа Стремительного, полностью состоящего из мужчин, сама давно жената? Он фыркнул и тут же набрал сообщение Юлику. Вот кто оценит новость.

— Подожди, — внезапно подал голос Мотор, даже немного подобрался с дивана, наклонившись вперед. — Ты хочешь сказать, что твоя жена — Ника Черникова, феминистка и вокалистка группы «Уровень похоти»?

Шмальц не дописал сообщение и уронил коммуникатор себе на колени. Вот этого уж точно быть не может!

— Ну да, — спокойно кивнула Никита. — Ника много работает, у нас сейчас некоторый кризис…

— Охуеть! — перебил ее Дэн. Все посмотрели на него. Он вскочил с дивана и обернулся ко всем спиной. Он обожал эту группу и как раз сейчас был в ее мерче — фиолетовой худи с огромным ярким лого на всю спину. Никита коротко рассмеялась, а Мотор уважительно охнул. Тинто снова солнечно улыбнулся ему. — Я их с пятнадцати лет слушаю!

— Погоди, но им всего лет семь, — нахмурилась Никита.

— Так и я о чем! — Шмальц радостно плюхнулся на диван, случайно задев худым бедром колено Тинто, но тот лишь бросил в его сторону короткий нечитаемый взгляд. Опасно было перекидываться с этим загадочным парнем такими хитрыми взглядами и теплыми улыбками, явно чревато чем-то, либо постелью, либо могилой.

Дэн долго смотрел на Тинто, меланхолично пьющего чай, пока Никита с Аббой обсуждали что-то свое. Тот вскоре заметил это и обернулся к нему.

— Как ты можешь быть наемным убийцей? — выдал Шмальц. Мысли вслух. За подобное его часто бивали в школьные годы, пока он не научился быстро бегать и больше думать.

Тинто поправил волосы одним изящным движением и посмотрел Дэну в глаза. Судя по его полному спокойствию, вопрос совершенно не смутил. Скорей всего, Шмальц не был первым или даже десятым, кто спрашивал у него подобное.

— Надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, — медленно проговорил он и игриво сверкнул глазами. 

Дэн тихо прерывисто выдохнул. Он толком не понял, флирт это или реальное предостережение, но даже гипотетическая перспектива замутить с таким загадочным и опасным парнем будоражила его приливом адреналина, хотя смерти он и не боялся.

— А как решил жениться на столь суровой женщине? — Шмальца съедало любопытство и вовремя заткнуться он не умел никогда.

Тинто посмотрел на Никиту, которая, как оказалось, прислушалась к их диалогу. Она молча кивнула ему, и тогда Тинто улыбнулся Дэну.

— Это для прикрытия, — ответил он, развел руками. — Нас обоих одно время искал Интерспейс… Тут долгая история. 

— Ох, — удивленно выдохнул Дэн. В целом, он ожидал чего-то подобного, долгого и увлекательного. Тинто заинтриговал его только больше.

— Мы просто друзья, — пояснил Тинто тише, чуть наклонившись к нему. Становилось совсем интересно. Дэн неосознанно закусил губу, тоже немного подаваясь вперед к собеседнику.

— Может, уже обсудим дело? — вернула их на землю Никита. Шмальц был благодарен ей, потому что уже начал открыто заглядываться на парня, сидящего рядом, особенно на его красивые руки, а беседа с ним с каждой новой репликой грозилась стать все пикантнее.

— Я знаю, что вам нужно, — тут же ответил Тинто. — И знаю, где это взять. Только мне нужен будет напарник.

Ну вот. Все взгляды вновь направлены на него. Дэн просто попивал чай в гостях, а теперь грозился стать сообщником в ограблении.

— Окей, — согласился он без каких-либо раздумий. Перспектива пойти на дело вместе с Тинто перекрывала его страхи быть пойманным или побитым.

— Отлично. Осталось только дождаться вечера.

Дэн напился чая и ощутил, насколько сильно устал, согрелся. Он сел поудобнее, скрестил ноги, закинув их на диван. Тинто посмотрел на него, успокоительно улыбнулся, когда Шмальц вспомнил, что этот парень слишком много знает, а Окси был слишком живой.

— А почему ты его не прикончил? — спросил Дэн. У него вновь вырвалось, но вопрос был логичным. Им предстояло бороться с серьезным мужиком, но они ничего о нем не знали.

— Долгая история, — ответил Тинто, как-то криво улыбнулся.

— Это может быть полезным, — возразил Дэн, — а то мало ли, что это за тип.

— Да я и до него-то не дошел, если честно, так что здесь я вам не советник, — Тинто пожал плечами, шумно выдохнул, но продолжил. — У меня были проблемы с напарником. На тот момент я собрал все, Антон должен был отправить контакты и оформить заказ, но мой напарник решил, что он справится лучше, ничего мне не сказал и сбежал.

Дэн посмотрел на Никиту. Та, кажется, все знала, но это было неудивительно. То есть, у них оставались нерешенные вопросы.

— А что с тем парнем? — спросил Дэн. Не нравилась ему эта история. Напарник Тинто по определению должен быть профессионалом.

— Не знаю. Пропал.

Шмальц заранее решил, что тот помер. Этого языкастого лысого было сложно убить не только из-за расы — видимо, он имел охрану. Дэн бы на его месте нанял целый легион.

— То есть мы тоже можем… пропасть? — тихо спросил Дэн. Он уперся взглядом в стену, словно на ней были написаны все ответы на его вопросы. Но та была просто белой.

— Мы не этот идиот. У нас будет план! — успокоила Никита.

Дэн всегда ей верил, поэтому решил, что она не обманет и сейчас. Никита смотрела так решительно, чуть подалась вперед. Шмальц зачем-то посмотрел на Тинто, а тот в ответ мягко улыбнулся. Дэн думал, что его жизнь была веселой, но сейчас понял, что впереди все куда интереснее.

***

Днем Дэну дали пару часов поспать на диване, потому что он крайне утомился утром во время погони. Диван не был особо мягким, но после сытного обеда его просто вырубило на месте. Шмальц проснулся уже под вечер, обнаружив, что кто-то заботливо накрыл его пледом. 

Проходивший мимо с кружкой кофе Тинто мягко улыбнулся Дэну и сел в кресло у его головы. Дэн подобрался, сев, и плед сполз с него на пол. Голова внезапно сильно болела. Может быть, потому что он трезвый все последние сутки. Хотелось принять хоть что-то психоактивное. Шмальц, недолго думая, потянулся и отобрал у Тинто кофе и стал жадно пить его сам.

— Не за что, — хохотнул тот, наблюдая за гостем.

— Извини, — допив весь обжигающе горячий напиток, сказал Дэн. — Башка болит просто. И, видимо, не соображает…

Тинто спокойно кивнул и подвинулся ближе.

— Прощу, если составишь мне компанию, — в его голосе слышались игривые нотки. Шмальц окончательно проснулся. — Пойдем ловить нашего клиента на живца, — он хмыкнул и смахнул спадающую прядь с глаз. — Только надо подготовиться. 

Тинто поднялся и повел его вглубь дома, а затем вверх по крутой скрипучей лестнице. Они пришли в просторную комнату под самой крышей. Боковые стены тут шли под углом градусов в сорок пять и это показалось Дэну весьма забавным. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Шмальц понял, что это, скорей всего, была спальня Тинто: посреди современного минималистичного интерьера валялась древняя игровая приставка с джойстиками, а в углу стоял тот самый стул с одеждой на спинке. Быстро же Дэн оказался здесь. Он хмыкнул.

— Наш пациент, некий Леша Навальный, просто обожает близняшек, — начал объяснять парень. Имя ни о чем не говорило Дэну, но информация была весьма полезная. 

Шмальц сел прямо на пол посреди комнаты, уместив зад на круглом цветастом коврике, потому что побоялся спросить, можно ли сесть на кровать.

— Я быстро могу стать похожим на тебя, — похвастался Дэн. Примерять чужие лица на себя ему не казалось чем-то особо интимным. Дима Ларин, вот, считал иначе и сразу же вмазал своему лицу прямо в челюсть.

— Нет, мы выберем что-то третье, — внезапно сказал Тинто, опускаясь на пол рядом с Дэном в полуметре от него, слишком близко. Снова смотрел в глаза неотрывно, так что у Шмальца перехватывало дыхание.

— А? — глупо выдохнул он. Тинто хихикнул.

— Никита рассказывала, что ты хэллианец, — ответил он. — Я тоже, но только наполовину.

Ох. Это прояснило некоторые вещи. Например, головную боль, которая постепенно прошла от одной лишь его улыбки, или то, как Дэна к нему тянуло — все это сраные феромоны, хотя сейчас, вроде, уже был не сезон. Странная херня. Дэн задумчиво закусил губу, Тинто, все еще неотрывно глядящий на него, снова беззлобно хохотнул.

— Ты милый, — просто сказал он, отчего одно из двух работающих сердец Шмальца почему-то забарахлило. Тинто протянул планшет. — Давай выберем внешность.

Они с полчаса листали профили в Файндере в поисках вдохновения. Дэн больше дурачился и хохотал над описаниями, заставляя Артема ржать вместе с ним. Его искренний смех постепенно все больше нравился Шмальцу. Хотелось смешить его снова и снова, до слез на глазах и боли в животе, но пока у них были дела поважнее.

В итоге было решено стать похожими на одного супер-сладкого парня по имени Янто. В своем профиле Янто написал, что ему шестнадцать и что он ищет богатого папика — отсюда они и начали работать.

Тема — «так меня называют только близкие друзья, но и ты можешь, если хочешь» — прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и начал меняться прямо здесь и сейчас, сидя в полуметре от изумленного Дэна. Шмальц вытаращился. Сам он не умел менять внешность в чьем-либо присутствии, поскольку считал этот процесс максимально интимным. Он никогда не смотрел в зеркало в такие моменты, потому что это сбивало всю концентрацию, потому что зачастую смотрелось удивительно мерзко. А сейчас он жадно впитывал глазами чужие метаморфозы, просто пялясь. 

Лицо Темы постепенно худело, будто тая, черты истончались, а нос чуть удлинился, губы тоже стали меньше, а вся колючая небритость будто бы распалась на атомы и дезинтегрировала, оставляя лишь бледную гладкую кожу. Все происходило плавно и не было бы заметно, если не смотреть так пристально, как смотрел Дэн. Тело тоже стало худее и будто бы чуть вытянулось, футболка повисла на острых плечах, а ее ворот теперь обнажал небольшую родинку рядом с ключицей. Ее Тема почему-то оставил. Хотя, невозможно было не согласиться, — выглядело это весьма соблазнительно. Дэн засмотрелся, поймал себя на мысли, что хочет коснуться этой родинки губами.

— Мои глаза выше, — хохотнул Тинто. Шмальц встрепенулся и поднял взгляд. На бледное, будто фарфоровое лицо теперь падала лилово-розовая волнистая прядь челки. Тема стал настолько смазливо-сладким, что тот Янто сам бы обзавидовался. — Сможешь повторить? — спросил он и будто бы невзначай облизнул тонкие губы. Дэн сглотнул и кивнул немного дергано.

Дэн сел удобнее, закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, что было сложно в чужом присутствии, при этом сосредоточившись на новых чертах лица Темы, настраиваясь в точности повторить их. Он мысленно прогонял образ перед глазами, акцентируя внимание на каждой мелкой детали, даже закусил губу от напряжения. Прошло секунд сорок, а, может, пятьдесят. Тема тихо охнул, тогда Дэн раскрыл глаза.

— А ты спец, — одобрительно кивнул он, оценивая работу. — И побыстрее меня. 

Тема поднялся на ноги и протянул Дэну худую руку, помог ему встать с пола. Теперь они были одного роста и телосложения, что позабавило Шмальца. Его руку все еще не отпустили, вместо этого потянув за нее к большому зеркалу. Взгляду предстали два красивых юноши, которых с уверенностью можно было назвать братьями-близнецами. Успех.

— Это что? — вдруг нахмурился Тема и коснулся его подбородка. Ох. Небольшая круглая родинка так удачно красовалась именно там — видимо, Дэн добавил ее неосознанно, задумавшись о теминой. 

— Индивидуальность, — выдохнул он и присмотрелся к себе еще внимательнее. В ответ Тема улыбнулся этими новыми губами, и даже это смотрелось эротично. Их новая внешность была странно сексуальной.

— В оттенок волос, кстати, тоже слегка не попал, — отметил Тема, коснувшись тонкими пальцами клубнично-розовой пряди, достающей сейчас Дэну до подбородка. Прядь в его руках тут же приобрела еле различимый лиловый оттенок. — Вот, теперь балдеж, — он улыбнулся и аккуратно заправил волосы Дэну за ухо, невзначай огладив его. Шмальц разомлел. — Теперь осталось только переодеться и сфоткаться.

Тут Тема просто стянул с себя мятую черную футболку и потянулся к поясу брюк. Дэн отшатнулся, решив раздеться в одиночестве без чьей-либо помощи, — мало ли что, торопить события сейчас как-то не хотелось.

Тема порылся в своем огромном гардеробе и достал две пары узких черных джинсов. Дэн торопливо натянул свои, отметив, что те оказались с разрезами на коленках, при этом себе Тема оставил обычные целые. 

— Чтоб сразу стало понятно, кто из нас двоих более отбитый? — прямо спросил Дэн, указывая на свои ноги. Тема рассмеялся.

— Именно так, — он снова стоял слишком близко и игриво смотрел теперь светло-голубыми глазами. — Ты что, против?

Дэн пожал плечами. Ему тут же вручили белую футболку и свободную серую рубашку. Все это смотрелось на нем теперь немного мешковато и лишь подчеркивало худобу. Сам Тема оделся в темно-синюю рубашку. Он отрегулировал свет на контроллере у двери, сделав его чуть более ярким в отдельном месте у зеркала, и поставил напротив штатив с камерой, объяснив, что так получится лучше, чем на коммуникатор. Шмальц закатал рукава до локтя, решив что стоит показать жертве — кем бы он ни был — свои изящные предплечья, и посмотрел в камеру.

Тема выставил все нужные настройки, подключил камеру к коммуникатору и присоединился к Дэну.

— Так, на первой стоим с серьезными лицами, потом дуем губки, затем обнимаешь меня за плечи, а на последней целуемся, ок? — быстро объяснил Тема. Дэн захлопал глазами. — Что не так?

— Да, нет, все понятно, — протянул Дэн. — Но можно так не торопиться, мы ведь пока никуда не опаздываем?

Тема пожал плечами, а потом придвинул Дэна к себе, встав плечом к плечу, и попросил сделать максимально серьезное лицо. Камера пискнула три раза, а потом раздалось пять щелчков — Тинто захотел сделать по пять снимков каждой позы, видимо, решив, что Дэн легко может все испортить. Надувал губы для следующего фото он почти искренне. А вот с объятиями было уже сложнее. Дэн осторожно обхватил хрупкие плечи Темы обеими руками и положил подбородок на правое.

— Теснее, бро! — тут же попросил Тема. — А то никто не поверит, что мы пошлые близняшки, в самом деле. 

Дэн чувствовал, как постепенно начинает краснеть. Херня какая-то! Он сжал чужие плечи, прижавшись вплотную к твердой спине. Тема нажал что-то на коммуникаторе, и камера снова щелкнула пять раз. Он ослабил хватку, выпуская парня из своих рук.

Дальше предстояло самое сложное.

— Не красней, милый, — шепнул ему Тема. — Ночью тебе придется мно-ого сосаться, причем не только со мной, — пообещал он и подмигнул.

Дэн старался держать себя в руках, хотя загорелись уже даже уши. Придется. Его будоражила одна только перспектива.

— Если бы ты не подходил для этого задания, Никита взяла бы с собой кого-нибудь другого, например, Юлика, — поделился Тема. Шмальц поднял взгляд на него, тут же силой воли заставил свою кровь отлить от щек, чтобы вернуть себе былую спокойную бледность. — Другое дело, — тут же заметил Тинто, затем схватил его за ворот футболки, притянул ближе. — Иди сюда.

Они изображали поцелуй. Вернее, за полсекунды до, останавливая себя перед самым соприкосновением губами. Дэн чувствовал на своем лице дыхание Темы и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не покраснеть или не возбудиться. Это отнимало много сил. Они отсняли три дубля один за одним. Тинто бегал смотреть снимки и каждый раз недовольно кривился. На четвертый он попросил Дэна ради всех существующих богов наконец расслабиться. Дэн попытался. Он встал на нужную позицию и сексуально разомкнул губы.

— Просто закрой глаза и расслабься, — велел ему Тема. Шмальц послушался. Даже заставил себя дышать ровно и спокойно.

Когда камера начала щелкать, он почувствовал горячее дыхание на своих губах, а затем мягкое прикосновение, которое во мгновение ока переросло в глубокий поцелуй. Тема целовал его на самом деле. Раздалось десять щелчков, а может, больше, но даже когда все затихло, Дэн чувствовал пальцы в волосах и горячий язык во рту. Он тоже включился, отдавшись на волю эмоций, рвущихся на волю изо всех щелей, и ощущалось это просто охуительно. Уши мгновенно начали гореть, а в узких штанах уже чуть поджимало, но Тинто вдруг оторвался от него, глупо улыбаясь.

— Пойдем фотки смотреть.

Все только ради искусства.

Они выбрали самые удачные фотографии, создали профиль в Файндере, назвавшись Дин и Тео, а в описание скопировали что-то ебанутое и пошлое в стиле «готовы на все, но только вместе», Дэн не приглядывался. Затем поспорили, какой возраст поставить: Дэн настаивал на шестнадцати, а Тема на двадцати. Они наконец пришли к компромиссу и написали, что им по восемнадцать. Стали ждать.

Прошел час. Тинто обещал, что тот самый Навальный обязательно напишет им, причем, скорей всего, именно сегодня вечером. Он рассказал план: они ищут вино, но сначала соблазняют и вырубают мужика, вколов или подсыпав ему что-то — с этим Тема пока не определился. Также он не сказал, как далеко надо будет зайти собственно в соблазнении, поэтому Дэн решил старательно подготовиться.

Тема успел сбегать в ванную и вернуться благоухающим пряным гелем для душа, потом на кухню, с которой принес сытные сэндвичи с курицей, несказанно обрадовав Шмальца.

Они поели, затем успели обсудить современную музыку и кино, немного накрасили друг друга, подведя глаза тенями и чуть напудрив щеки, сделали укладки и потом чуть попортили их, повалявшись поперек кровати, поправили укладки и даже еще покривлялись перед камерой.

Наконец, кроме десятков отлайканных мутных и не очень дрочил написал кто-то симпатичный и адекватный. Тема разулыбался — это был тот самый мужик, Алексей. Он осыпал их комплиментами и сразу звал к себе, мол, пообщаться. Тема даже высунул кончик языка от сосредоточения, набирая очередное сообщение. Дэн посмотрел ему через плечо — тот морозился, изображая из себя недотрогу, во дела. Но мужик велся или просто подыгрывал. Шмальц выхватил у него коммуникатор и набрал «я смелей брата, скинь адрес, я уж его уломаю».

Тема фыркнул. Но через пару секунд им пришла геолокация. Дэн глянул на него. 

Игра началась.

***

Дом был просто огромный и ужасно помпезный. То ли дворецкий, то ли телохранитель у парадного входа глянул на них придирчиво, но пропустил молча. Дэн чувствовал спиной его неодобрительный взгляд — еще бы, они с Темой, то есть Тео, договорились все время держаться за руки, потому что это якобы нравилось их будущей жертве. Его пальцы были приятно прохладными, Тема смущенно сказал, что они такие всегда.

Они проследовали вверх по широкой лестнице к кабинету Алексея, как он просил их заранее. Тема говорил, что этот мужик какой-то успешный адвокат. Насколько он успешен на самом деле, можно было судить даже по размеру дома. Дэн осторожно постучал в помпезную дверь из красного дерева, и та тут же открылась.

Алексей был совсем как на фотке: высокий, атлетичный и улыбчивый. Его светлые глаза, правда, сверкали уж больно игриво, а безупречному костюму сейчас недоставало пиджака и галстука, но, казалось, это даже к лучшему.

— Ну, привет, — протянул Алексей. Голос у него тоже был весьма приятный. — Тео и Дин. Кто из вас кто?

— Я Дин, — ответил Дэн. — А это Тео. 

Мужчина удовлетворенно улыбнулся, шагнул вглубь комнаты и жестом пригласил их за собой. Кабинет ничем не уступал другим комнатам в вычурности, апогеем которой оказался массивный деревянный стол с ужасно громоздким черным креслом за ним. Дэн долго смотрел на стол, осознавая каким-то седьмым чувством, что скоро и его, и Тему по очереди — или одновременно! — трахнут прямо на нем. Почему-то стало не по себе. Он крепче сжал его руку и посмотрел в глаза.

— Все ок, — успокоительно шепнул ему Тинто. Хотелось бы верить.

Им предложили присесть на небольшой мягкий диванчик у стены сбоку от огромного стола, и они послушно сели. Алексей оперся подтянутым задом о край стола и сложил руки на груди. Внимательно осмотрел их, ощупал липким взглядом.

— Может, вина? — предложил он. 

— Да, конечно, — ответил Шмальц.

В дальнем углу кабинета стоял высокий и темный винный шкаф, больше похожий на винный сейф. Алексей открыл его чем-то вроде ключ-карты и достал прохладную бутылку белого игристого. Откуда-то оттуда же извлек три узких бокала.

От шампанского Дэн быстро становился неуправляемым. Он проследил за тем, как Алексей откупоривает бутылку и разливает вино по тонким бокалам, потом вновь глянул на Тему отчаянным взглядом. Тот молча улыбнулся ему и незаметно подмигнул. 

Алексей протянул им бокалы, сам сел напротив диванчика, прикатив к нему небольшое гостевое кресло и усевшись в него с ногами.

— Вкусное, — констатировал Тема, отпив немного вина и затем медленно облизав влажные губы. На него смотрели слишком уж голодно.

— Еще бы, это мое любимое, — ухмыльнулся мужчина, чуть подавшись вперед, и отпил из своего бокала. — А что вы любите с братом? — он повел бровью так многозначительно пошло, будто подтекст его слов не был понятен без этого.

— Много чего…— мечтательно протянул Тема.

— Я вот сосать люблю, — перебил его Дэн. Ему надоело ходить вокруг да около и наконец хотелось привести их ебанутый план в действие. Алексей поднял теперь обе брови и улыбнулся больно масляно.

— Ого, а что еще любишь? 

Дэн закусил тонкую губу, изображая задумчивость.

— Когда заправляют резко и ебут долго, чтобы потом вся жопа болела, — выдал он, почти даже не соврав. Алексей, отпивающий в это время из своего бокала, поперхнулся и чуть закашлялся, будто не ожидал. — Еще люблю на Тео смотреть в процессе...

— Уф, понятно, — остановил его Алексей, отдышавшись. — Отлично. А теперь покажите, что умеете.

Тема приподнялся с дивана, когда его вдруг остановили жестом.

— Нет, друг на друге покажите.

Тема повел плечом и сел в полоборота к Дэну, слабо улыбнулся. Шмальц не успел больше ничего подумать, как его снова сладко целовали.

Дэн бы нагло спиздел, сказав, что не любит целоваться, но зачастую его целовали неумело или как-то мерзко-слюняво. Дима целовался неплохо, но куда лучше скакал на его члене. Его последний любовник так громко кричал о том, что выебет из него всю душу, а по факту вышло приятно, но как-то скучно, хотя Шмальц принял веселое колесо. Он не вешал ярлыки, не гнался за Суперхуем, но, естественно, хотел испытать что-то такое, что легко могло снести ему голову.

Целуясь с Тинто, он вдруг понял, что давненько так не заводился лишь от поцелуя.

За ними следили, и обычно этот фактор играл важную роль. Наблюдение подогревало интерес, накаляло обстановку. Дэн же забылся, полностью поглощенный неожиданно обострившимися чувствами. Его так сладко и пылко целовали, что колени дрожали и непроизвольно разъезжались в стороны. Тема нежно гладил его волосы, неторопливо лаская язык языком, а через мгновение уже практически трахал рот, крепко оглаживая колено. Дэн не заметил, как начал стонать в его губы, хвататься за одежду чуть дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами.

Если бы не ответственное дело, Дэн давно бы сидел на коленях Темы и нетерпеливо сдирал с него штаны. Если бы не Алексей, Шмальц сделал бы все, чтобы его разложили на прямо этом диване, потом еще раз — на полу, а под конец они бы заняли стол. И всему виной был какой-то затянувшийся поцелуй.

Он хотел было освежить голову, оторваться от этих мягких губ, но вдруг оказался на спине. Колено Темы было у него между ног, потиралось, давя на плоть, напоминало, что это все-таки реальность. Руки напарника трогали его везде, и Дэн поддался, вспомнил, ради чего они здесь, показательно вытянул шею, подставляя ее под горячие поцелуи. Он соблазнительно облизнулся, посмотрел на обомлевшего Алексея.

— Вао, — протянул тот неожиданно хриплым голосом.

Тема укусил его за ключицу, потянулся руками к члену, сжал его сквозь джинсы. Дэн показательно высоко застонал, закусил губу, выгибаясь, схватил «брата» за волосы, вновь целуя, чтобы перевернуться и оказаться на нем верхом. Он с напором погладил его грудь, поерзал задницей, выпрямляя спину. Тема тяжело дышал, смотрел на него не своими глазами так порочно и хитро.

— Мне кажется, вы и без меня неплохо справляетесь, — рассмеялся мужчина. Дэн заметил, что у того уже крепко стояло.

Вместо ответа Тинто сел, лизнул Дэна в губы, продолжая смотреть на Алексея. Шмальц ощутил, как его крепко держат за задницу.

— Неужели оставишь нас вдвоем? — кокетливо спросил Тео. Алексей сделал шаг вперед, потянул к ним руки.

Дэн задохнулся, когда мужик полез к нему. Возможно, он был ближе, потому что сидел на бедрах Тео, но он забыл, что их может трогать и целовать и Алексей. Но он ответил: позволил глубоко целовать себя, отмечая, что Тинто был в разы лучше, прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на мягких поглаживаниях поясницы. Тео, спасибо.

Алексей был вполне приятный внешне, и Шмальц мог дать ему после пары часов милой беседы в Файндере, если бы сильно захотел. Сейчас он хотел, но несколько иного, поэтому чувак был лишь обузой, которая без конца лезла в его рот с языком. Он все ждал, когда они закончат здесь, чтобы поймать Тему дома и предложить что-нибудь интересное в честь завершения хорошего дела. Однако, Алексей оторвался от его губ, огладил длинную шею, чтобы через пару секунд поцеловать Тео.

У них был сексуальный образ, хотя Дэну постепенно начинало надоедать. Но сейчас, глядя на этот страстный поцелуй, он понял, что все не настолько плохо. Он прижался губами к плечу Темы, потому что не знал, куда себя деть. Тот несколько раз шлепнул его по жопе, потом стрельнул глазами в сторону мужчины. А, точно. Дэн потянулся к его рубашке, быстро расстегивая ее. Заебало ждать.

Они классно смотрелись. Дэн следил за тем, как сплетаются их языки. Тинто точно профи — Алексей наслаждался им. Тео нравился ему больше. Шмальц не понимал, завидует он Тинто и его навыкам или завидует Алексею и его возможностью целовать Тео. Ему сразу сказали не отвлекаться от задания, но он проваливался уже в самом начале. Непорядок.

Дэн тряхнул головой. Он стал каким-то совершенно другим человеком: то ли от того, что был непростительно трезв, то ли из-за нервов. Он никогда не тупил во время секса, поэтому не узнавал себя сейчас. Перед ним была шикарная пара парней, которая редко попадалась вот так и сразу. Тройничок с реально сексуальными мужчинами, еще и с пользой для дела — о чем еще стоило мечтать?

Алексей долго смотрел на них обоих, мило улыбаясь. Он гладил их щеки, скользнул Дину в рот большим пальцем, давя на челюсть.

— Кажется, ты сказал, что любишь сосать? — спросил Алексей. 

О, он обожал сосать!

Под одобрительное мычание Темы Шмальц опустился на колени, решив, что он впишется в игру, если перестанет думать. Ему нужно было оставаться собой, потому что Тема обещал заняться черной работой. Во рту пересохло. Возможно, ему сегодня что-то могло и перепасть. Он расстегнул ремень с массивной пряжкой и поднял голову, встречаясь со светлыми глазами мужчины.

Он больше игрался. Сосать Алексею он не хотел, но думал, что сможет сделать это чисто механически. Навык, которым мало кто стал бы гордиться. Дэн скользнул рукой ему под штаны, сжал твердый член. Навальный так сильно хотел их, что порнушно стонал от любого прикосновения. Он вцепился Дину в волосы, погладил и с силой сжал.

— Как насчет немного расширить возможности? — вдруг спросил Тео, достал из заднего кармана зиплок, в котором лежали пять неизвестных таблеток.

— Вы же знаете, что я юрист? — спросил их Алексей, но не с предъявлением, а хитро, играючи.

— Будешь нас защищать за превышение уровня сексуальности? — спросил Дэн, веря в то, что сам это сказал. Какая пошлятина.

— Адвокатам нельзя спать со своими клиентами, — ответил Алексей. Душнила.

— Скажешь, что мы тебя изнасиловали, — шепнул Тео, положил таблетку себе на язык и потянулся к стоящему на коленях Дэну. Тот сразу открыл рот, принимая угощение и вновь целуя.

— Соглашусь, если меня поцелуют так же, — хохотнул Алексей.

Тео повторил жест, высунул язык, но закрыл рот и проглотил таблетку в тот же миг, когда мужчина потянулся к нему. Дэн не удержался от тихого смешка.

— Проказник! — не удержался Алексей и звонко шлепнул его. Тео открыл глаза, и Шмальц заметил, как увеличились его зрачки. Однако, он поделился таблеткой, и вот они опять целовались.

Дэн подумал, что это настолько красиво, что почти нереально, поэтому решил занять себя чем-нибудь более привычным. Его пока никак не торкнуло, но это и не было плохо. Он вновь гладил член мужчины, представлял, каков он на вкус и только нырнул рукой под резинку трусов, как мужик начал заваливаться. Шмальц поднял взгляд и понял, что чувак вырубился, а Тема пытается удержать его, потихоньку укладывая на диван.

— Помоги, блять! — прохрипел он.

Они уложили Алексея на диван. Тот выглядел так, будто помер, потому что вообще не шевелился. Дэн на секунду испугался.

— Ты че ему дал?

— Транквилизатор, тройную дозу. У меня даже, кажется, язык онемел. — Тинто вытянул язык на секунду, потом вернул его обратно, почавкал. Дэн подумал, что готов лично проверить чувствительность его языка, но тактично промолчал.

— А мужик не помрет? — спросил он, глядя на то, как Алексей лежит, приняв совершенно не свойственную живому человеку позу.

— Да не должен.

Тинто хотелось поверить. Дэн кивнул, обернулся, вспоминая про винный шкаф.

— А мы что схавали? Не узнал вкус, — вспомнил Шмальц, подходя к шкафу. Где-то должен быть ключ.

— Аскорбинку. По-моему, даже просроченную, но да хрен с ним, — хохотнул Тема. — Я думал, ты ему реально отсосешь. Такое лицо еще сделал.

Шмальц фыркнул. Он бы и отсосал! И не только Алексею! Тинто не представлял, чего лишился, но Дэн подумал не торопить события. Он вернулся, нашел ключ, открыл шкаф, вспоминая, как выглядела нужная этикетка. Тема подошел к нему сзади, и Шмальц ощутил его жар своей спиной. Захотелось прижаться к его груди.

— Вот, оно, — кивнул Тема, вытягивая руку из-за спины Дэна.

Они продолжали оставаться близнецами, и хотелось уже вернуть свое лицо или чье угодно, лишь бы другое, но здесь была охрана и камеры…

— Я больше суток ничего не принимал, а ты дал мне ебучую аскорбинку? — удивился Шмальц. Он достал рандомную бутылку розового вина с вычурной этикеткой. — Я заслужил.

— Нам тут минимум часа два тусить, так что можно и побаловать себя. Всегда так делаю.

— Часа два?

— Уйдем раньше — подозрительно. Придется ждать. Этот все равно до утра проспит. Только надо будет раздеть его и перетащить на кровать. Надеюсь, он не из тех извращенцев, которые заставляют охрану следить даже за такими вещами, как секс.

Дэну постепенно становилось похрену. Он открыл бутылку и присосался сразу к горлышку. Ему стало интересно, как выглядела спальня этого изврата, поэтому он двинулся дальше, расхаживая по кабинету.

— Да! Да! Сильнее! Еще! — эротично закричал Шмальц. Тинто испуганно посмотрел на него. — Чтоб наверняка.

Тема какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся.

— Дурачок.

Тинто вновь стал тем самым милым парнем, которого хотелось обнимать или сводить на свидание. Дэн глушил вино, понимая, что пялится. Сейчас перед ним сидел Тео, но он подозрительно напоминал Тему. Шмальц все-таки разлил вино по бокалам. Они чокнулись, а потом решили прогуляться, спрятав нужное вино в блестящий рюкзак.

Дэн подумал, что вина будет мало, и хотел спиздить еще что-нибудь ценное, но Тинто запретил ему, сказав, что такие вещи чипуются. Тогда Дэн просто прошарил все полки, нашел какой-то отстойный порножурнал рядом с экономическим, уголовный кодекс галактической федерации и зубную нить. На столе у мужчины стояло семейное фото в рамке, где был он, молодая женщина — явно его жена — и двое детей.

— Извращенец сраный, — пробубнил Дэн, открывая новый ящик, в котором обнаружился еще один зиплок с переливающимся на свету розовым порошком внутри.

Конечно, Тинто мог запретить ему и это, но в таких случаях грех спрашивать разрешение. Тема оказался рядом тут же, стоило Дэну подозрительно заткнуться.

— Давай хотя бы не все? — попросил Тинто.

— Только если ты согласишься занюхать вместе со мной.

Шмальц сделал две дорожки, отпил еще вина. Хер знает, что это была за шняга, но пошла она хорошо, вставила почти сразу. Стало приятненько, а кабинет словно окрасился ярче. Вряд ли этот душный адвокат будет держать плохую дешевую химию. Тинто стоял рядом и смотрел ему в глаза, немного пьяно, но неопределенно. Он опустил веки, тяжело дыша носом. Дэн и забыл, что они наконец-то оставались вдвоем. Самый кончик носа Тео оставил на себе чуточку розовой пыли. Шмальц не удержался, приподнялся и слизал ее. Тинто вновь смотрел, но уже тяжело и как-то слишком напряженно.

Он не понимал, как это работает. Дэна накрывало так сильно, что хотелось кричать, но никак не отрываться. Ему не казалось, что Тинто был таким со всеми, либо же он придумал это, чтобы успокоить самого себя. Тема был каким-то порывистым, но при этом удивительно нежным. Он встал ближе, касаясь грудью груди Дэна, но не двигался, просто дыша ему в лицо.

— Интересно, были ли это твои феромоны или ты реально хорош настолько? — вырвалось у Дэна.

Ему не ответили словами, сразу жадно целуя в губы.

Шмальц как-то быстро оказался на столе. Тинто в который раз целовал его, но уже менее спокойно, вгрызаясь, словно с цепи сорвался. Дэн притянул его к себе ногами, обнял за плечи, остервенело отвечая. В ушах шумело, голова приятно кружилась. Было горячо, и обстановка вновь размылась: пропал спящий мужик на диване, огромный шкаф с вином и весь лютый пиздец, ради которого они оба здесь очутились. Остались лишь эти вкусные губы и ловкие пальцы, напор и желание отвечать. Даже сила воли куда-то испарилась. Дэн решил, что если он хочет, то он и получит. Он несильно прикусил губу Тинто, оттянул, открывая глаза до тонких щелочек. На него смотрели в ответ.

— Меня напрягает этот хер на диване, — выдохнул Тинто ему в губы, помог слезть и утащил в комнату, не задавая лишних вопросов. Дэн молча последовал за ним, хватаясь за тонкое юношеское запястье. Он сам так и не дошел до этой спальни, гадая, насколько пошло она могла выглядеть.

В спальне их ждали романтично приглушенный свет и огромная кровать в виде сердца с алыми шелковыми простынями. На единственной прикроватной тумбочке стояла огромная бутыль смазки.

— Нас явно ждали, — заметил Дэн, проследил за пораженным взглядом Тинто. Тот быстро отмер и улыбнулся.

Глаза Темы сверкали в тусклом свете ламп — его еще недостаточно проняло. Они продолжили целоваться, остановившись посреди комнаты. У братьев были мягкие шелковистые волосы, которые так и хотелось трогать. Дэн намотал прядь его волос себе на палец, позволил усадить себя на кровать, а после — уложить. Тинто вернул своим действиям былую неспешность, залез на него, разводя колени в стороны. Дэн легко подчинился. Он обнял его ногами, стиснул бедрами, захотев стать еще ближе и теснее. Ему было несравнимо мало. Тема уже яростно целовал его, сдирая узкие джинсы с его худых бедер.

Ладони Темы теперь были горячие и мягкие. Они так охуенно мяли его ягодицы, что Шмальц громко замычал, помогая вытряхнуть себя из одежды. Он скоро остался в одних трусах и смотрел на то, как раздевался все еще Тео.

Шмальц внезапно подумал, что это неправильно. Он столько раз менял свое лицо и тело, что задумался впервые в жизни. Интимным показалось не то, что они примеряли чужую внешность друг у друга на глазах, а то, что могли быть собой. Тинто вернулся к нему, голодно облизываясь, но вскоре страшно нахмурился.

— Прекрати! Не смей меняться сейчас!

Шмальц закатил глаза, продолжая. Он потянул Тинто на себя, заставил лечь сверху, чмокнул в губы.

— Мне так не нравится, — тихо признался Дэн. Он погладил его лицо, не представляя, как выглядит сам. Наверняка, пока еще жутко. — Хочу тебя, а не этого Тео. 

Тема тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, тоже начал постепенно меняться. Через минуту он стал выглядеть почти так же, как в момент их знакомства часов десять назад, только стал чуть худее и лицо выглядело более резким и скуластым. Он сразу стал похож на какого-то актера, стал более узнаваемым. Дэн понял.

— Это твое настоящее лицо? — пораженно выдохнул он. Тема молча кивнул. — Охуеть. Ты… красивый.

Тема хмыкнул и, наверное, хотел что-то сказать, но Дэн перехватил его пухлые губы своими, вновь жадно целуя. Теперь точно придется что-то делать с записями с камер наблюдения, но Шмальцу было уже глубоко похуй. Он обнял Тему ногами, руками уже стаскивал белье с его округлого зада. Тинто оторвался от него на мгновение, чтобы наконец стянуть с себя трусы и откинуть их в сторону.

У Дэна перехватило дыхание, когда он залюбовался красивым членом. Возможно, это было заметно, потому что Тинто схватил его за руку, взял ладонь в свою, смыкая пальцы обеих на своем члене. Он больше толкался в ладони, сжимал себя, шумно дыша. Шмальц не знал, куда смотреть: на крепкий ствол или лицо Темы, который блаженно прикрыл глаза, а затем распахнул их, глядя с вызовом, многозначительно улыбнулся и закусил губу.

Шмальц успел только подумать, что хочет ему отсосать. Он уже был абсолютно голый, поэтому скользил взглядом по плечам и груди, облизнулся, увидев соски. Его резко дернули за бедра, стаскивая ниже. Они почти соприкасались губами, но Тинто лишь дышал на них, рассматривая лицо Дэна.

— Ты тоже красивый, — заметил он, погладил щеку.

Шмальц неоднократно слышал, что он привлекателен, но сейчас словно разучился дышать. Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Руку отпустили, чтобы гладить его тонкие бока. Ему было одновременно щекотно и приятно. Пальцы Темы стиснули его бедро, а губы ласкали за ухом. Он казался неторопливым и нежным, но через мгновение уже кусался, атаковал рот.

Отсосать ему не давали — не позволяли даже лишний раз дернуться. Дэн переключился, решив просто расслабиться. Тема сегодня руководил процессом, и вряд ли намеревался отпустить его так просто. И это сносило крышу. Чувство, что тобой будут вертеть, но тебе будет реально круто — Дэн обожал такое, поэтому с радостью подарил возможность главенствовать, развел ножки пошире, представляя, что позже, дома или где-нибудь еще, быть может, прямо на этой кровати или на том столе, он возьмет этот аккуратный член в рот, доведет Тинто до крика лишь своим ртом, а потом трахнет его. Потому что он тоже хотел вертеть им, хотел его до дрожи в коленях. Дэн хотел, чтобы его взяли во всевозможных позах, потом трахнули в рот, отсосали, долго мучили, не выпуская из объятий.

Шмальц проследил за рукой Темы, которая потянулась к смазке.

— Согревающий эффект, — хмыкнул он, читая. — Экстракт хэллианского перца. Какая прелесть.

Дэн истерично расхохотался, представляя, что его ждет. Алексей решил, что мальчики должны умолять его присунуть им. Тинто тоже понял, что ночка предстоит дикая.

Их несильно припечатало после той розовой пыли, а ощущения обострились, поэтому сейчас возбуждала даже мимолетная щекотка. Шмальц ощущал каждый рубец, каждую мелкую царапинку на пальцах Тинто, когда тот вел ими по его коже. Чужое дыхание словно стало отражением собственного, а тело приятно расслабилось. Разум затуманился, но не настолько, чтобы совсем потерять голову. Дэну нравилось такое легкое опьянение, из-за которого он чувствовал себя на грани, за которой бездумно скулит, прося вставить ему посильнее.

Он не стал как-то помогать Теме с растяжкой, что порой делал, когда становилось невмоготу. Дэн откинул голову на подушки, чувствуя, как пальцы настойчиво трахают его, а смазка потихоньку разогревает. Он знал, что совсем скоро у него зазудит, защекочет, и он начнет течь лишь от голоса Темы. Знал и ждал. Челюсть болела так часто целоваться, но прекратить казалось нереальным. Тинто хорошо целовался, гладил его живот, пока Дэн не сильно выкручивал его сосок, думая, что хочет вылизать его всего.

Становилось жарко. Они сплелись, как две змеи, безостановочно терлись и лизались, иногда все-таки перекатывались, и тогда Дэн оказывался сверху. Он мог насаживаться на эти шикарные пальцы, посасывая другие. Они терлись внутри него, задевали простату и охуенно снимали зуд, но немного не доставали, чтобы стало совсем крышесносно.

Тема трахал его с двух сторон, доставая пальцами почти до горла, целовал его грудь, перекатывал во рту сосок, укусил чуть ниже кадыка. Дэн изнывал от желания ощутить его в себе. Он долго смотрел на член Темы чуть затуманенным взглядом, представлял, что он может быть одновременно в двух местах сразу: в заднице и во рту. Мысль о двух Тинто была такая крутая, такая нереальная, что Шмальц застонал, сильнее двигая бедрами и головой.

— Тебя бы с двух сторон зажать, — заметил Тинто.

Дэн посмотрел на него сверху, поиграл языком, вылизывал между пальцами, вынул их изо рта, ловя губами стекающую по ним слюну. Он тоже умел соблазнять, когда сильно этого хотел, а сейчас был как раз такой момент. Шмальц услышал, как Тинто тихо выругался, а потом почувствовал, как его отпускают, чтобы через секунду перевернуть на спину.

Он подозревал, что его будут брать резко. Надеялся. Они были слишком объебанные и возбужденные, чтобы искать резинки, поэтому Тинто вошел так, смазав себя и Дэна. Шмальц подавился воздухом. Никакой пощады, никакого времени на передышку. Его удобно взяли за зад, закинули ноги повыше, сразу начиная быстро трахать.

Тинто не выглядел сильным и резким, но словно знал, что Дэну надо. Он так легко переключался с нежности на приятную грубость, что Шмальц вскрикнул, когда его начали вдалбливать в матрас. Вот это было супер. Вот кто мог вытрахать и душу, и последние мозги, и всякий стыд, который не отсутствовал совсем, а просто прятался. Сейчас Дэн засунул его куда подальше, что даже длинный член Темы не доставал. Шмальц хватался за его плечи, активно подмахивая. Из-за специфической смазки хотелось еще сильнее, поэтому он помогал, наблюдая за тем, как вздулись венки на висках Темы. Красиво, сука.

Шмальц дрожал и не мог с этим ничего поделать. Они наконец-то сцепились, и Дэн не знал, что можно хотеть кого-то настолько сильно. Они столько раз целовались и трогали друг друга, столько раз он твердел. Его брали, как суку, и Шмальц был готов визжать от восторга. Пальцы на бедрах держали крепко, вцепились намертво, пока член скользил внутри, будто волшебный, доводя до исступления, а Дэн даже не коснулся себя. Он решил, что хочет кончить так. Анальный оргазм без дрочки доставался ему совсем редко, но сегодня, казалось, он мог кончить, даже если бы его просто выебали в горло.

Вдруг Тинто вышел, быстро перевернул его, ставя на колени. Шмальц ощутил, как его кусают за ягодицу, а внутри — снова пальцы. Дэн зашипел. После члена пальцев было мало. Он дергал задницей, выпятил ее, ложась грудью на простыни.

— Я просить должен? — не выдержал он. — Или ты решил заняться фистингом?

Тинто тихо рассмеялся, кинул смазку рядом с его рукой, вновь вошел почти сразу на всю длину. Шмальцу показалось, что он стал больше. Возможно, не показалось?

— Ты че, увеличился? Бля… — Дэн не смог договорить, потому что Тинто начал двигаться. Он ничего не сказал, сжал его яйца, сгребая их в ладонь, отчего Шмальц пискнул.

— Видел бы ты сейчас, как сжимаешь меня, — Тема шептал, — края покраснели, но держишь так крепко. Даже можешь не просить вслух — все и так понятно.

Шмальц закусил подушку. Невозможно. Над ним нагло издевались, и ему это безумно нравилось. Тинто завел его руки за спину, припечатав лицом в постель, и ускорился, перестав играться. Дэн думал, что кончит и сдохнет. Стремная смерть, но он хотя бы умрет счастливым. Тема распирал его изнутри, совсем не жалел. Шмальц заорал, когда его дважды шлепнули, и кончил, странно рыча. Совсем ебу дал. Он не чувствовал рук и ног, но через минуту понял, что по бедрам течет что-то горячее.

— Вот бы пробкой заткнуть, — запыхавшись, сказал Тема. Дэн не выдержал и сжался. Тинто тихо рассмеялся. — Умничка.

Дэн упал на кровать, тяжело дыша. Шевелиться не хотелось вообще. Тема потянулся, мягко поцеловал его в шею, так что закололо в кончиках пальцев, и отстранился. Дэн услышал, как тот встает с кровати и шлепает босыми ступнями по полу. Он нехотя повернул голову и увидел, что Тема, уже успевший натянуть обратно трусы, устремился в сторону кабинета.

— Ты куда? — хрипло спросил он. 

— Разобраться с камерами, — бросил Тинто через плечо. — Одевайся, милый, валить пора.

Шмальц сделал над собой огромное усилие и сел. Зад немного саднило и все еще умеренно жгло, но искать помпезный санузел времени не было. Стоп, в смысле?

— Какой валить? Ведь прошел только час…

Тема выглянул в дверной проем и нахмурился.

— Нам теперь один путь — через окно, — он быстро глянул Дэну в глаза и снова скрылся. — Потом, когда они поймут, что я что-то сделал с камерами и облаком, нам лучше быть подальше отсюда.

Шмальц молча покивал, хотя Тинто все равно его не видел, и начал одеваться.

— Только, Тем…— позвал Дэн, с трудом натягивая узкие джинсы на свои настоящие ноги, которые оказались чуть более накачанными, чем ноги Дина. Тема снова выглянул из-за двери, теперь выглядел слегка раздраженным. Ему не шло. — Тут третий этаж. Вдруг я неудачно упаду, ногу сломаю. Я не настолько быстро регенерирую, чтобы тут же на ней бежать. Не знаю даже, как ты.

— Посмотри в рюкзаке, — бросил он, качнул головой, так что бирюзовые пряди лизнули лицо, и снова пропал.

Шмальц надел футболку и накинул рубашку, которая внезапно оказалась темно-синей и пряно пахла корицей. Он завис на мгновение, просто наслаждаясь, а потом вспомнил о рюкзаке. Тот лежал тут же, рядом с кроватью, Дэн открыл его и обнаружил в отдельном кармане два набора Гекконайзера — перчатки и носки из нано-материи, которые позволяли человеку, надевшему их, буквально бегать по стенам и потолку. Это был дико крутой девайс, похожий на шпионский, Дэн ужасно хотел его в подарок на день рождения десять лет назад, когда Гекконайзер только вышел, но получил только батин подзатыльник. Он был из большой и богатой семьи, где желания младших почему-то никогда не учитывались, поэтому он и решил покинуть дом за пару лет до совершеннолетия.

— Охуенная штука, — протянул мечтательно Шмальц, разглядывая цветастую упаковку.

— Что? — крикнул Тинто. — Иди сюда, помоги мне тащить эту тушу.

Дэн поспешил ему на помощь в соседнюю комнату.

— Он точно живой? — переспросил он, подхватив Алексея под руки и начав пятиться через дверной проем. Тинто фыркнул.

— Дышит, сердце бьется — отойдет, — пожал плечами он. — Левее давай, прямо на кровать, во!

Они кое-как дотащили спящее тело до этого убожества в форме сердца. Тинто забрался на кровать и подтащил Алексея к середине, затем начал стаскивать с него рубашку. Под ней оказалась тонкая белая маечка. Тема глупо хохотнул, выдохнул что-то тихо-тихо, качнул головой, и порвал маечку, чтобы потом отшвырнуть ее останки куда подальше. Брюки, трусы и носки полетели вслед за ней. Тема даже притащил обе недопитые бутылки вина, по пути отхлебнув немного розового из горлышка и поморщившись.

— Я все же больше люблю красное, — признался Тинто.

Он кинул шампанское на кровать, — оно тут же сделало небольшую лужу, — а розовое уронил на пол сбоку от кровати. Бутылка со звоном разлетелась на куски. Дэн вздрогнул и вытаращился. Тинто начал одеваться. 

— Погоди, а простынь? — спохватился вдруг Дэн, схватился за голову. 

— А что простынь? 

— На ней моя ДНК! — пискнул Дэн. Как парень вроде него этого еще не понял? — И чутка твоей тоже. 

— И что? Меня нет в базе данных галактической федерации, — спокойно ответил Тинто, накидывая серую рубашку. 

— Насчет своей не знаю, так что лучше сжечь, — засуетился Дэн. 

— Шелк не горит, да и воняет мерзко, если попытаться, — сказал Тема. Ему будто реально было похеру. — Успокойся. Твоей тоже скорей всего нет, без спроса такое не делают, если ты конечно закон не нарушал. 

Шмальц мотнул головой и наконец выдохнул — слова Темы были похожи на правду, он чуть успокоился. Он пошарил по своим карманам в поисках коммуникатора, увидел его на полу, рядом со штанами Алексея. Он наклонился, чтобы подобрать его и тут увидел, как из кармана черных брюк торчит еще какой-то прозрачный пакетик. Дэн вытянул его и присмотрелся — содержимое было похоже на мармеладных мишек, а он обожал мармелад. Он подобрал его и поймал взгляд Темы. Тот покачал головой.

— Я догадываюсь, что это, — поделился Тинто и протянул к нему руку. Дэн нахмурился. — Только не жри сейчас, пока порошок не отпустил. С собой возьмем.

Тема закинул загадочный мармелад в рюкзак и дал Дэну вместо этого набор Гекконайзера, посоветовав сначала подойти к окну и открыть его, а затем уже одеваться. 

— Напарник на нашем первом совместном задании сначала нацепил это, а потом только пошел, — хохотнул Тинто, открывая окно. — Ах, ты бы видел его.

Шмальц на пробу коснулся подоконника и с трудом смог оторвать руку. Теперь понятно. Тинто сел на подоконник, свесил ноги на улицу и натянул на них серебристые нано-носки прямо поверх кроссов, закинул рюкзак за спину и только тогда надел перчатки. Затем он улыбнулся Дэну и выскочил за окно. Шмальц торопливо экипировался и поспешил за ним. Будучи уже снаружи, он осторожно прикрыл за собой оконную створку. 

Дэн посмотрел вниз: Тема был уже у самой земли, изящно спрыгнул на аккуратно стриженный газон. Он устремился вниз, попеременно переставляя конечности и будто бы пятясь в вертикальной плоскости. Такое странное перемещение в пространстве только больше взбудоражило его обостренные веселым порошком чувства. Шмальц хохотнул, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями, дорвавшись до давней детской мечты.

Стена кончилась неожиданно быстро. Когда Дэн задел пяткой твердую землю, то даже слегка расстроился. Тема подхватил его за талию, помогая опуститься ногами на газон. Дэн снял перчатки и кое-как отодрал носки от травы. Они закинули все это в рюкзак и быстрым шагом пошли в сторону леса.

Дэн старался дышать ровно, хоть его до сих пор переполняло нечто необъятно-светлое. Обычно его переставало так отчаянно тянуть к кому-либо непосредственно после соития, но в этот раз все было иначе: чувства не только не притупились, но и стали чуть ярче, воздушней. Он ощущал себя идиотски счастливым, для полного экстаза не хватало только взять Тему за руку. Дэн коснулся его ладони кончиками пальцев, тогда Тинто повернулся к нему и улыбнулся так солнечно, что он с трудом мог сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы идти прямо. 

Черт. Давно Дэн Шмальц так не упарывался. И давно ему не было так хорошо.

В лесу было темно. Тема достал из рюкзака небольшой фонарик и пошел по узкой тропинке вперед Дэна. Неяркий холодный свет выхватывал из бархатной темноты лишь толстые стволы деревьев и силуэт Темы. Дэн чудом не врезался в деревья, засмотревшись на едва различимую во тьме спину. Такого точно никогда не было раньше.

— Тем, мне как-то особо странно, — сказал он медленно. Тинто обернулся и озарил его мягким светом своей улыбки.

— В плане?

Дэн вздохнул, пытаясь облечь свои ощущения в слова.

— Хочу поцеловать тебя и… ох, — он осекся, потому что Тема остановился и повернулся к нему весь, светил фонариком снизу вверх, бросая на их лица уродливые тени. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, что это за вещество было, прости.

— Зато я знаю. Целуй, — сказал Тинто так уверенно и при этом загадочно, что невозможно было не повиноваться. Дэн прерывисто выдохнул и потянулся к нему губами.

Они снова целовались, в энный раз за вечер, и Шмальцу сносило голову напрочь от этих жарких губ и рук у себя в волосах. Он изо всех сил надеялся, что это эффект именно Темы, а не каких-то непонятных колес, потому что он бы хотел целоваться с ним целую вечность, чтобы им обоим было так же охуенно.

— Нам бы все же поторопиться, — выдохнул Тема в его губы, едва оторвавшись. Дэн чмокнул его и вздохнул. Его кисть приятно оплели теплые пальцы, и от этого стало нереально хорошо.

— Я еще погулять хочу, — сказал Дэн, но его уже уверенно вели вперед по тропинке, крепко держа за руку. — Тем…

— Хорошо, покажу тебе город.

Еще спустя метров триста по темному лесу Шмальцу удалось выпросить у Тинто пару загадочных мармеладок. На вкус они были обычными, сладкими, даже безо всяких привкусов, хотя Тема сказал, что скорее всего они с экстрактом фарийского кактуса и чтобы он не посмел есть больше двух за раз. Дэн подумал, что это какие-то глупые предосторожности, но все же послушался.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Они продолжали идти по лесу и почти уже подходили к его опушке. Дэн ощущал лишь фруктово-конфетное послевкусие и приятное тепло в груди — но рассудил, что это не от веществ, потому что хотелось в это верить. 

Вдруг откуда-то сзади послышался нарастающий гул и резкие звуки, похожие на собачий лай. Дэн резко дернул Тинто за руку.

— Кажется, за нами гонятся!

— Спрячемся в мотеле. Побежали! 

Они выбежали из леса и сразу внезапно очутились на ровной асфальтированной дороге. Бежать, держась за Тему, оказалось удивительно круто. Лай не приближался, а при этом звучал как-то странно ритмично, Дэн даже на секунду задумался, что если это просто шум крови у него в ушах. Но потом он просто выпал из этого плана реальности. 

Ноги бежали сами собой, отдельно от Дэна, не спрашивая у него разрешения. Правая рука безвольно болталась где-то сбоку и не знала, что ей делать, пока левая намертво приросла к Теме. Рот растянулся в глупой неконтролируемой улыбке, а сердца бились невпопад, играя замысловатые ломаные ритмы внутри его грудной клетки. 

Дэн наблюдал за всем этим будто снаружи, пока по сторонам от пустой дороги мелькали бары и закрытые на ночь магазины. Тинто тянул его тело в известном только ему одному направлении. В мотель. Ох, они снова будут трахаться. Нет, он не сможет так трахаться, он же не в себе! Шмальц попробовал сказать об этом ему, но язык совсем не слушался.

— Хочу пиццу с ананасами, — сказало тело вместо этого.

Бирюзовая вспышка, яркий взгляд, звонкий хохот.

— Бля, я тоже.

— Я не в себе! — уф, наконец, удалось. — За пределами своего тела, в смысле.

— Разве не охуенно?

Тинто ничего не понимал. Шмальц не испытывал такого раньше и ему вдруг стало донельзя страшно. А что, если это его душа постепенно покидает тело, которое умирает? В существование такой вещи, как душа, он, конечно, не верил, да и смерти не боялся, но почему-то стало необъяснимо жутко. Дэн уже снова хотел окликнуть его, но мимо пронеслись двери мотеля. Тема резко затормозил и рванул назад, дергая его руку. Дэн чуть не завалился на тротуар, но чудом удержался на ногах, при этом ничего не чувствуя.

Проблемы возникли сразу с дверью: ее прозрачные створки почему-то не разъехались перед ними, и Тинто впечатался лицом в толстый слой стекла. Дэну даже показалось, он услышал хруст помимо громкого шмяка. 

— Ненавижу двери! — буркнул он, но те решили таки пропустить их. 

Задроченный администратор за высокой обшарпанной стойкой сразу раздраженно глянул на их руки и тихо вздохнул. Тут Тема начал хихикать и отводить взгляд. Его тихий смех быстро перерос в сдавленный хохот, а Дэн все еще не понимал причины, но подхватил немного неловко.

— Только посмотри на него, — шепнул Тинто ему на ухо, слегка промазав и попав губами в челюсть.

Дэн попробовал вглядеться, но глаза тоже слушаться не хотели и сфокусировать взгляд получилось не сразу. Он проморгался и увидел в метре от себя широкого хмурого мужика с кустистыми бровями и огромной мохнатой бородавкой на лбу. Шмальц вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Как будто вторая голова! — уже чуть громче шепнул Тема, крепче сжимая его руку. Дэн почувствовал, как того трясет от смеха. Администратор перевел взгляд на него.

— Бля, это тролль с планеты Гнвоерк! — вскрикнул Дэн и ткнул локтем Теме под ребра. — Лучше не злить его!

— Уебывайте, — пробасил мужик, и его невероятно толстые брови слились в одну злобную коллаборацию из волос и злости.

— Чего? Почему? — пискнул Тинто.

Мужик молча ткнул в замызганную табличку сзади себя — «Вам может быть отказано в предоставлении услуг без объяснения причин», — Дэн скорее вспомнил и воспроизвел по памяти, чем прочел. Ему самому не так уж редко показывали на эту табличку, что даже обидно быть уже перестало. Однако они не сдвинулись с места.

— Охрану вызову! Валите.

— Дэн, нам тут не рады, — констатировал Тинто и потянул его за двери, на этот раз изящно избежав столкновения. — О, ко мне вернулись моторные функции, — радостно отметил он уже на улице. Дэн вдруг ощутил, как темины теплые пальцы поглаживают его онемевшую пятерню. От этого все его тело прошибло крупными мурашками. — Значит, скоро второй эффект.

Дэн застыл. В смысле второй?

— Второй? Какой?

Тема повел плечом и медленно зашагал по улице, снова ведя. Дэну безумно нравилось быть ведомым.

— Легкость. Типа того, — что бы это вообще значило? Дэн нахмурился, когда Тема вдруг глянул ему в глаза. Его были совсем безумными, и Шмальц подумал, что у него самого сейчас наверняка такие же. — Все еще хочешь пиццу с ананасами?

Дэн хохотнул. Постепенно становилось действительно легче и теплее где-то в середине груди, между сердцами. Он задумался, обращаясь к своим потаенным желаниям.

— Давай лучше накупим вина и пойдем смотреть мультики? — предложил он.

Тинто смотрел на него огромными изумленными глазами. Сердца странно екнули и синхронно передумали биться, дыхание тоже перехватило. Дэн застыл в одном мгновении.

— Звучит как идеальная ночь!

Дэн снова задышал.

В этом небольшом городе был всего один круглосуточный супермаркет, куда и привел его Тема. Дэн попросил его ни в коем случае не отпускать его руки, а иначе он воспарит над полом и улетит в стратосферу, пробив собой хрупкий потолок магазина. Тема смеялся, но крепко держал. Выбирать вино в таком положении было не очень удобно, но Дэн решил довериться судьбе и взял первое попавшееся розовое.

Тинто выбирал вино тщательнее, пояснив, что теперь-то наконец дорвется до красного. Он выудил с полки красивую бутылку с вертикальной надписью «Тинто» и засиял, словно сверхновая. Дэн заглушил свой смешок его плечом. Почему-то снова хотелось целоваться, он закусил губу.

Тут в пустой винный отдел зашел еще один человек. Дэн нахмурился: это был священник в католической сутане. Но самым удивительным было не само присутствие святого отца в ночном алкомаркете, а конкретно его лицо. Оно не просто казалось знакомым — оно таковым и было: изящные черты, тонкий нос, большие темные глаза, даже стрижка была та же!

— Руслан? — медленно произнес Дэн. Священник повернулся к нему, заинтересованно поднял брови, но его взгляд быстро соскользнул на Тинто.

— Отец Руслан, вообще-то, — спокойно поправил он.

— Руслан Тушенцов? — на всякий случай уточнил Шмальц. Ошибки быть не должно. Но ведь они с Юликом улетели на Тилл, разве нет?

— Я тебя знаю? — теперь смотрели в упор на него, так настороженно-сосредоточенно, что Дэну с каждой секундой становилось все более стремно.

— Дэн Шмальц, угомонись, — шикнул на него Тинто.

— Я думаю, я знаком с твоим братом, — предположил Шмальц. Это было единственное логичное объяснение. Конечно, кроме того, что от этой мармеладной шняги бывают весьма реалистичные галлюцинации.

— Но у меня нет братьев, — сощурился святой отец, снова глянул на Тему, на их руки, тяжело вздохнул. — Артем, если ты не помнишь, ты женатый человек...

— Доброй ночи, отец Руслан, — свернул беседу Тинто и заспешил к кассам, утягивая Шмальца за собой.

Когда они аккуратно складывали покупки в рюкзак, уже будучи на улице, Дэн все еще не понимал, что это было, и хотел было узнать, вдруг у него начались глюки. Тема тем временем достал откуда-то сигареты, протянул одну ему, закурил сам.

— Не хотел это вспоминать, но придется, — проговорил он медленно, выдыхая белесый дым. Дэн мог смотреть только на его губы. — Русланы — клоны.

Дэн даже закашлялся, подавившись дымом.

— Что? Я лично знаю одного, и он нормальный человек.

Тинто отмахнулся и продолжил:  
— Однажды мне заказали убить одного мерзкого мафиози и всех его клонов, — он затянулся и мотнул головой. — Ну, я и вырезал целых шесть человек за раз, вот этими руками. Клонирование уже пятьдесят лет вне закона именно из-за таких людей, как тот тип.

Тинто тяжело вздохнул и взглянул в начинающее постепенно светлеть предрассветное небо. Ночь в этот сезон действительно длилась от силы часа четыре, как и рассказывала Никита. Красиво. Дэн хоть и не мыслил себя романтиком, но всегда хотел встретить рассвет с кем-то стоящим того, а теперь такой шанс предоставлялся будто сам собой. 

— Мне и Русланов заказывали, — признался Тинто. Дэн выронил сигарету на тротуар и вытаращился на него. — Интерспейс тогда еще нанимал фрилансеров. Я разыскал всех. Их оказалось тридцать два, считая прародителя. Мразотный чувак, но его младшие версии этого не унаследовали. Тем более, их было так много, я познакомился с большинством лично — хорошие люди, хоть и из пробирки и с его генетикой. Я не смог убить ни одного, помог им скрыться от Федерации и Интерспейса. Был скандал, преследования, разбирательства, различные баны. Но я не мог взять и устранить три десятка человек просто за то, что они чьи-то клоны.

Под конец голос Тинто заметно дрогнул. Дэн снова взял его за руку, сильнее стискивая кисть.

— Тебя за это Интерспейс преследовал? — все же решил узнать он, хоть и понимал, что, вероятно, сейчас не лучшее время. Но Тема наоборот хохотнул.

— Не, то совсем тупая история, — Тема глянул Дэну в глаза, сделав максимально честное лицо. — Мы у Андрея Петрова случайно собаку спиздили.

Шмальц прыснул. Тинто тоже засмеялся. Дэну казалось, что он в жизни не встречал еще настолько добродушного и смешного человека.

— Ты невероятный.

— Ты тоже, — вдруг ответил Тинто. — Никита про тебя столько всего рассказывала, я даже не знал, чему верить. А оказывается, правда все.

Шмальц опешил. Пока они выясняли, сколько раз про него спиздела их Никита, уже успели дойти до леса — теперь другого. Тема говорил, что по нему можно добраться до его дома минут за двадцать, но хотел немного задержаться, чтобы понаблюдать рассвет. Дэн согласился.

Они упали на мягкую траву на небольшой поляне между раскидистыми елями. Лежали молча то ли несколько часов, то ли несколько минут. Дэн никогда бы не смог сказать точно. Рядом с Темой он терял всякое чувство времени. Да и само время рядом с ним будто искажалось, закручивалась в вихри и ускорялось, чтобы в такие моменты, как сейчас, замедлиться или совсем остановиться. Молчание затянулось, а может, только началось.

— Ты, вот, веришь во что-нибудь? — внезапно спросил Тема тихо, повернул голову в его сторону. Дэн повел плечами, не зная, как надо отвечать. Он, безусловно, верил в человеческую доброту и прочие светлые качества, но гуманистом себя не считал. С богами обстояло еще сложнее.

— В высшие сущности, наверное, нет, — осторожно сказал он. — Верю, что все предопределено.

— Какой это грустный фатализм, бро.

Тинто поморщился, шумно выдохнул, очевидно, не разделяя подобных взглядов. Небо розовело, медленно меняясь на глазах.

— А в любовь веришь?

Снова тот взгляд — нечитаемый, глубокий. Усугубляло также то, что Дэн смотрел преимущественно на его мягкие губы. Мысли разъезжались в стороны и рассеивались как туман сквозь решето посреди всей этой воздушной легкости. Он физически чувствовал, как его постепенно, очень медленно опускает и отпускает. 

— Нет, — все же мотнул головой Дэн. Он не понимал, что конкретно кроется за этим размытым понятием, кроме голой органической химии, поэтому не особо задумывался над ответом.

— Может, ты просто не испытывал ее настоящую.

Дэн сосредоточился, пытаясь откопать нужное в своих мысленных архивах, но их тяжелые ящики клинило, и открываться они не хотели, а поверхностный поиск в чертогах разума по слову «любовь» результатов не дал. Он моргнул.

— Не знаю…

Тема долго смотрел на него, в него и сквозь него, потом подвинулся ближе, почти вплотную. Дэн поцеловал его сам, легко касаясь губами, пытаясь передать всю нежность вместе с дыханием. Сердца вновь бились в рассинхрон, играя ебучие брейкбиты, и больно тянули. 

Рассвет разгорался.

Дэн очнулся, когда его больно ткнули палкой в спину. Он свалился с Темы. Над ними стояла Никита с потрепанной метлой в руке и смотрела очень грозно. Шмальц схватился за голову, решив, что чертовы галлюцинации одолели его.

— Нахера тебе метла? — рассмеялся Тинто, застегивая ширинку. Они даже толком не начали.

— От волков отбиваться, — буркнула Никита и ткнула метлой темин голый бок. 

— Здесь волки водятся? — вытаращился Дэн. 

Тинто посмотрел на него и мотнул головой:  
— Тут даже собак нет.

— Шевелитесь, нас там такси ждет, — поторопила Никита и пригрозила метлой.

— Но мы же рядом с домом? — Тема даже перестал поправлять волосы и недоуменно глянул на женщину.

— Нихера подобного, я вас долго искала, — Никита долго смотрела на них. Тинто, казалось, совсем ничего не понимал. — Ты сам просил. Потом вспомнишь. — Тема завис, его пихнули метлой. — Идем уже.

Во время недолгого полета в такси Дэн чуть не вырубился на плече у Темы. Последние сутки ужасно его утомили, а эта треклятая легкость никак не помогала делу. Как он оказался в кровати Темы, Дэн даже не понял: дошел ли он сам, или его донесли на руках, — останется загадкой.

Тинто вышел из ванной в одних свободных серых шортах и с забавно зализанными назад влажными волосами, светло улыбнулся и забрался к нему на кровать. 

— На чем мы там остановились? — игриво спросил он, погладив теплыми пальцами щеку Шмальца.

— На том, что я не знаю, что такое настоящая любовь, а ты взялся показать мне, — вспомнил Дэн.

— Точно, — прошептал Тема, касаясь губами его губ. Он целовал, нависая сверху над Дэном, и тот плавился от его жара, словно зефирина на костре. По крайней мере, чувствовал себя Дэн так же сладко. Но потом кое-о-чем вспомнил.

— Мне тоже надо бы в душ, прости, — он аккуратно отстранился прошмыгнул в ванную.

Когда Шмальц вернулся, завернутый в полотенце, Тема сидел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги и что-то торопливо набирал на коммуникаторе, высунув кончик языка. Волнистая прядь спадала ему на лицо, он безуспешно смахивал ее назад, но она возвращалась. Дэн подошел и заправил непослушную прядь за ухо, Тема тут же коснулся губами его ладони.

Дэна повалили на кровать. Тема целовал его шею и ключицы, проигнорировав на этот раз губы, гладил грудь и бока, пока Дэн вновь сходил с ума. Он подозревал, что его практически отпустило, хотя реальность вместо болезненно резкой казалась даже более контрастной, чем обычно. Его окружали шероховатые пальцы, горячее дыхание и тот запах корицы. 

Тема зацеловал весь его плоский живот, затем стал медленно разворачивать полотенце, будто распаковывал долгожданный подарок. Когда его губы коснулись члена, Дэн неожиданно для себя заскулил и сжался. Было так хорошо, Шмальцу будто бы напрямую открылась связь с космосом. Но что это, если не колеса? Задумываться было страшновато.

Интересно, за какие именно заслуги ему было суждено встретить Тему? Дэн часто рассуждал, стоит ли вообще верить в карму, а после таких моментов, как сейчас, колебался только больше. Эти мягкие губы и горячий рот могли бы заставить его сомневаться вообще в чем угодно.

— Ты меня сожрать хочешь? — вырвалось у него, когда Тинто взял его член особо глубоко.

— Мм-да, — игриво промурлыкал Тема, выпуская его изо рта. — Можно?

Его припухшие губы, блестящие от слюны Дэну самому хотелось съесть. Он приподнялся и слегка потянул Тему на себя за шею. Шмальц ловко стянул с него мешающие шорты и быстро оказался у него на коленях верхом. Он терся и кусался, заставляя Тинто мычать в поцелуй от приятной боли.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он сверкнув глазами. Дэн запустил пятерню в густые бирюзовые волосы и слегка потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

— Тебя.

— А если конкретней? — не отставал Тема, Шмальц кусал его в шею, следом мягко целуя. — Расскажи все.

— Хочу ощутить твой член в себе, — честно сказал Дэн. Тема слегка улыбнулся и облизнул влажные губы. — Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Хочу целоваться с тобой, пока ты будешь во мне. Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь в меня. Хочу все и сразу.

Тинто изумленно приоткрыл рот и уж наверняка навострил уши. Его руки крепче впились в ягодицы Дэна, а глаза сверкнули совсем опасно.

— Хочу… ах!... хочу проснуться искусанным тобой полностью, — Дэн на миг сбился, потому что сразу два скользких пальца без предупреждения проникли в него, но он тут же послушно расслабился. — Чтобы потом я еще долго мог вспоминать тебя, твои руки и охуенный член. Чтобы потом, оставшись наедине с самим собой, я мог подрочить на воспоминания о том, как ты ебал меня… блять! 

Пальцы задели чувствительную точку, и Дэн весь выгнулся. Тинто притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал в длинную шею. Дышал он уже достаточно тяжело, но Шмальц решил добить.

— Потом, когда мы проснемся вечером, я тебе отсосу, и ты кончишь мне на лицо и в рот. Выебешь прямо в горло. Хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус. Потом. А сейчас просто, блять, выеби меня.

Дэн теперь уже не просил, а скорее приказывал. Эта игра нравилась ему поначалу, но постепенно стала надоедать, потому что хотелось активных действий, а не пустых разговоров. Но Тема, очевидно, был в восторге и завелся не на шутку. Он вытащил пальцы из Дэна, облился смазкой и неожиданно сладко поцеловал его губы, вторгаясь в горячий рот языком. Одновременно с этим Тема толкнулся внутрь, и Дэну оставалось только задушено мычать от охуения.

На этот раз все будет крайне нежно и никак иначе. Дэну стало понятно это еще в лесу, как только Тема заговорил о вере в любовь.

— Ты такой красивый, — тихо сказал Тинто, когда Шмальц начал плавно двигаться на его члене. Он смотрел на Дэна во все глаза и не мог отвести взгляда, а его зрачки были странно расширены. 

Горячие руки гладили его спину, и Дэну вновь было невыносимо хорошо. Он попытался вспомнить еще хотя бы один раз до Темы, когда ему было приблизительно так же охуенно, но не мог. Значит, дело было не в принимаемых веществах. Ебать. В груди заворочалось что-то бесформенное и огромное. Дэн дернулся и сбился с размеренного темпа, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная из воды рыба.

Тема притянул его к себе и обнял крепко, параллельно легко целуя, лишь соприкасаясь губами. Он начал медленно двигаться сам, плотно прижимаясь к Дэну всем телом. Тот уткнулся носом в ключицу и тут же поцеловал небольшую родинку рядом с ней.

Дэн поймал себя на мысли, как бы он хотел остаться в этом моменте на вечность или хотя бы до конца вселенной. Он вдыхал пряный запах Темы и никак не мог свыкнуться с тем, что его скоро придется отпустить и с большой вероятностью не удастся увидеть еще долгое время. Он не хотел отпускать, желая навсегда остаться в этих руках.

Он хотел выдохнуть пошлое «Не отпускай меня», но горло будто сжало невидимой рукой, и на волю вырвался только громкий вздох-стон.

Теперь они двигались вместе в одном темпе, Тема вгрызался в его сухие губы, не давая сказать еще что-либо настолько же глупое и ненужное, пил его дыхание и ловил каждый стон. Дэн все же чуть ускорился, и Тинто сам испустил пошлый ах.

— Блять. Хочу, чтоб ты целовал меня все время, не переставая, — слова покинули его безнадежный рот прежде, чем Дэн успел сообразить.

— Я буду, — хрипло пообещал Тема, и от его бескомпромиссного тона Шмальца накрыло с головой.

Тинто еще двигался в нем, изливаясь следом и только продлевая ошеломительный оргазм. Дэн смотрел на его лицо, стараясь запомнить каждую черту, каждый напряженный мускул и каждую морщинку.

***

Дэн проснулся под вечер. Голова раскалывалась, а желудок шумно просил закинуть в него хоть что-нибудь. Дэн обнаружил себя лежащим на Теме сверху и аккуратно сполз с него на другую половину кровати. Тинто улыбался ему даже во сне. 

Вчера, несмотря на бурную ночь, они все же решили посмотреть мультики под вино. Им хватило одной бутылки розового на двоих, чтобы отрубиться на третьей серии аниме про котят-супергероев и уснуть до следующего вечера. Дэну казалось абсолютно невероятным, что просто смотреть какое-то развлекательное дерьмо вместе с Темой будет интересно, но ночью он смеялся так, что пресс болел до сих пор.

С кровати Дэн сполз максимально аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить спящего Тинто. Он, конечно, обещал разбудить того минетом, но решил для начала все же позавтракать человеческой едой. Он нехотя натянул трусы, нашел где-то свою старую одежду и оделся, чтобы так же незаметно проскользнуть на кухню. 

Что-то заставило Дэна остановиться, когда он проходил мимо большого зеркала недалеко от входной двери. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в него и тут же замер — его волосы были пастельно-бирюзовыми, совсем как у Темы. Он долго пялился на свое отражение, ища отличия от обычного себя, но больше ничего не заметил. Когда он успел сменить цвет волос и зачем? Его на это подбил Тема? Но, опять же, какой в этом смысл? В голове у Дэна было столько вопросов, но почему-то на них не находилось ни одного ответа. 

Взгляд вдруг зацепился за что-то блестящее в отражении. Шмальц обернулся и увидел на противоположной стене среди унылых абстрактных картин одно небольшое фото в серебристой рамке. Он подошел, чтобы рассмотреть ближе. На фото был Тинто, — на пару лет моложе, чем сейчас и чуть круглей щеками, — сияющий самой искренней на свете улыбкой и обнимающий за плечи неловко улыбающегося худого парня в длинном светлом парике с тупой прямой челкой. Эти двое на фото смотрелись абсолютно как пара, Дэн даже смутился — других фотографий в этом доме он не видел, а тут сразу такая. Надо будет обязательно спросить Тему об этом. После завтрака.

Дэн отступил на шаг назад и обернулся.

— Хэй… — донеслось чуть хриплое из другого конца комнаты. Тема проснулся крайне вовремя. — Доброе утро. Или вечер?

— Да, сейчас, пожалуй, уже вечер, — согласился Дэн, подходя к нему, сел на край кровати. 

— На что ты так внимательно смотрел там? — поинтересовался Тинто и мило улыбнулся, затем совсем по-кошачьи подобрался и положил голову Шмальцу на колени, глянул снизу вверх.

— Там одно фото, — несмело начал Дэн. Улыбка тут же потухла. — Кто на нем рядом с тобой? — Тема грустно вздохнул. — Можешь не отвечать, я пойму, — спешно добавил Дэн.

— Это мой бывший… — много мыслей пронеслось у Дэна в голове за эту короткую секунду, когда Тинто вдруг остановился. В смысле бывший? Кто вообще вешает фотку с бывшим дома на стену? Что за тип отношений у них тогда сейчас, и есть ли место во всем этом ебучем цирке одному Дэну Шмальцу? Вчерашний день наверняка ему приснился, а в реальности ничего подобного никогда не было и не могло быть, пока Тема так любил своего бывшего. Дэн чувствовал себя обманутым и преданным, а Тема вдруг широко зевнул. — ...На-апарник. Бывший напарник. Слава.

Дэн ощущал, что оба его сердца ведут себя как-то совершенно ебнуто и ударил себя кулаком в грудь, чтобы угомонить их. Тема нахмурился, наблюдая за ним.

— А вы с ним?..— начал было Дэн, но вовремя прикусил язык, решив, что становится совершенно бестактным.

— Нет, никогда, — быстро ответил Тинто. В его глазах на миг промелькнуло что-то темное — то ли боль, то ли сожаление. — Мы общались с ним последний раз больше года назад. А потом он пропал. Не знаю, спился или сторчался, а может просто на меня за что-то обиделся. Я пытался его найти, но не смог. Такие мы друзья. Давай больше об этом не будем?

— Окей, — выдохнул Дэн. Он удивился тому, как легко Тинто рассказывал ему такие личные вещи, совсем не стесняясь, будто бы Дэн стал одним из тех, кому доверяют, за какие-то сутки с лишним. — Пойдем завтракать?

На кухне их уже ждали. Никита хмуро поведала, что пора лететь на Хонтверк, потому что оттуда от ребят пришел сигнал с просьбой о срочной помощи — прояснить ситуацию в сообщении они не смогли, потому что интернет на планете пауков работал из рук вон плохо. Тинто рассказал, что он был там и не нашел ни одной вышки или спутника, а подземный город отыскал лишь чудом — провалившись в чью-то огромную нору.

Тут откуда-то из подвала в комнату забежал мохнатый черный паук размером со среднюю собаку. Шмальц в страхе отшатнулся, но паук даже не посмотрел на него, сразу рванул к Тинто и потерся об его ноги.

— Да, вот, кстати, остался у меня такой трофей, из яйца вылупился, — пояснил он. Паук перестал ластиться и подбежал к своей миске, где лежало целое соцветие брокколи, подхватил его своими жвалами и куда-то унес. — Он у нас на самовыгуле.

Шмальц продолжал молча охреневать.

На завтрак пришлось жевать недожаренный тост и впопыхах сваренный в турке ужасно крепкий кофе. Никита сказала, что Дэн сможет нормально поесть на корабле по пути на Хонтверк, поскольку лететь туда предстояло часа полтора, и что Мотор, уже полностью работоспособный, спасибо Аббе, ждет их на борту.

Тема передал ему рюкзак с вином, сказав, что добавил туда кое-то от себя, и игриво подмигнув. Расставаться с ним совсем не хотелось. Он проводил Дэна до Стремительного и крепко обнял на прощание. Шмальц не хотел его отпускать, но ему все-таки пришлось. Дэн все же в последний момент успел перехватить его губы и украсть последний прощальный поцелуй. Ему ответили так же сладостно. Им обоим было все равно, как раздраженно на них смотрит Никита, совершенно похуй, сколько бы еще времени заняли их милования.

Тинто обещал писать. Шмальц говорил, что как только освободится, то сразу рванет к нему. Но, к сожалению, никто из них не сказал «останься» или «полетели со мной».

***

Хонтверк выглядела максимально пустой. Шмальц в глубине души обрадовался, что в округе не было видно ни одного паука — все-таки не любил он их. Стремительный сел строго по высланным координатам прямо посреди пыльной грунтовки. 

На обочине неподалеку от места их посадки криво стояла крайне помятая шлюпка. Рядом стояли капитан и механик. И обнимались. Юра крепко прижимал к себе Олега, уткнувшегося длинным носом ему в плечо и не шевелившегося совсем. Ох. Очевидно, их отношения вышли на новый уровень. Юра медленно и будто бы успокоительно гладил его по широкой спине, когда поймал взгляд Шмальца. 

Дэн раскрыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но капитан выглядел так грозно, будто в любой момент готов был вломить ему в ебыч за любые неосторожно сказанные слова, что Шмальц даже устыдился своих мыслей и промолчал.

Мотор, кое-как орудуя погрузочной тележкой, закатил шлюпку на корабль, бормоча что-то о неремонтопригодности. Юра, осторожно обнимая Олега за плечи, отвел его на борт. Дэн понял, что тут его помощь вряд ли потребуется. Никита сказала, что через два часа они уже будут на Тилле, и он ушел в свою каюту.

На кровати лежал блестящий рюкзак Тинто, и Дэн решил, что сейчас идеальное время посмотреть, что же тот решил подарить ему. Он расстегнул молнию полностью и просто вытряхнул содержимое на кровать. Кроме того самого вина тут была еще одна бутылка красного с надписью «Тинто», новый набор Гекконайзера и зип-лок с мармеладными мишками. Дэн тяжело вздохнул и улегся на кровать рядом с этим всем.

Возможно, вчера был лучший день его жизни.


	13. Не оставайся один

С первого взгляда Хонтверк казалась необитаемой. Они полдня кружили в прогулочный шлюпке над ее поверхностью, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь следы цивилизации, но тут были лишь равнины с полями и лесами, редкие холмы и пара широких рек — и ни одного ебучего дома! Людей или гуманоидов тоже не было видно. И вообще, за часа четыре они видели лишь пару средних пауков размером с обычную домашнюю кошку, но Олег каждый раз кривился при виде них. Юра в целом был с ним согласен — мерзкие создания эти пауки. 

Капитан Хованский несколько раз сверялся с картой, пока Олег устало вздыхал за штурвалом и хрустел спиной. Им действительно стоило бы уже сесть хоть посреди поля и отдохнуть, размяться, пообедать, например. Также Юре ужасно хотелось наконец обнять Олега, разогнать его нервное напряжение своей улыбкой и поцелуями. 

Олег был как-то странно напряжен с тех самых пор, как они покинули борт Стремительного, высадившего их на орбите планеты. То ли он предвкушал совершенно скучный день за штурвалом, то ли у него были какие-то свои поводы для беспокойства, Юра не успел спросить. 

— Олег, может сядем? — несмело начал он. Друже повернулся к нему и слабо улыбнулся, тогда Юра продолжил. — Уже обедать пора. Плюс, мне отлить надо.

Друже в ответ медленно кивнул и пошел на снижение. Они приземлялись в чистое поле с высокой жухловатой травой. На этот раз Олег вел флаер аккуратно и плавно, и Юра ожидал, что и сядут они легко и быстро. Но все сложилось иначе. Они встретили землю с глухим «бум». Олег нахмурился. 

— Подозрительный звук, — протянул он тихо, затем отстегнулся и вышел. — Да ну нахуй… 

Юра торопливо вышел следом и заметил причину олеговского расстройства: флаер приземлился брюхом на большой угловатый камень, который повредил собой топливный бак, проделав там немаленькую дыру. Вокруг больше никаких камней не было. Юра постепенно начинал верить в судьбу: столько от нее было подарков в последние дни, что, видимо, пришло время расплачиваться. 

— Пиздец, че, — лишь сказал он вслух. Ни сил, ни настроения орать и возмущаться не было. — И что теперь будем делать? 

Олег повел плечом и сел в траву, выглядел совсем потерянным, что настораживало. 

— А знаешь, что самое забавное, Юр? — внезапно начал Олег, подрагивающими руками доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. Юра сел рядом и заинтересованно улыбнулся. — Я боюсь пауков. 

Ну, привет. Он сам вызвался именно на эту планету вместе с Юрой, когда они распределяли задания на общем сборе. Именно сюда, где живут пауки всех цветов и размеров, возможно, плотоядные. Не сказал о своей фобии тогда и молчал до сих пор, не мог просто признаться. Ради чего? 

— Почему раньше не сказал? — спросил Юра как можно менее резко, но внутренне закипать уже начал. И в самом, сука, деле — от Олега он подобного ожидал меньше всего. Олег был тем парнем, который чаще старался сперва думать, а потом уже делать, а тут такие фокусы вытворяет. В этом случае Юра его совершенно не понимал. Зато стало ясно, почему Друже стал таким дерганным и морщился как-то странно. — Мог бы сюда не лететь. Зачем вызвался? Еще и флаер разъебал...

— Прости, — вздохнул Олег и снова пожал плечами. — Видимо, за тебя я боюсь больше, чем пауков.

Как же это, сука, мило, если бы не было так глупо и опасно. Юра сложил руки на груди. Олег достал из пачки сигарету и сжал ее своими розовыми губами, стал рыскать по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Юра заметил, что его руки слегка тряслись. Хуево. Олег смотрел куда угодно, но не на него, шумно прерывисто дышал, хотя ничего плохого еще не случилось. Конечно, они не были знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы делиться всеми страхами, но в данном случае дело касалось их всех, включая команду. Да и вышло совсем бездумно, словно Олега кто-то заставлял лететь именно сюда. Юра начинал злиться, но старался отдышаться. 

Небо постепенно начало темнеть, хотя до заката еще оставалось время, собирались густые тучи, заслоняющие собой свет звезд. Очевидно, скоро их ждут обильные осадки.

— Вставай, — велел Юра, протягивая руку Олегу, который так и не нашел, чем прикурить. — Пойдем искать цивилизацию, пока нас дождем не залило, с такой-то дырой в боку. Мне кажется, я тут недалеко видел дорогу и указатель.

Олег забрал из разбитого флаера свою небольшую сумку и коммуникаторы, также достал из-под водительского сиденья непонятно откуда взявшуюся там монтировку — Юра предположил, что ей тот собрался отбиваться от пауков. Он сам взял шоппер с едой, в котором все еще ждал их обед, и ключи от флаера. Он на всякий случай заблокировал двери, будто паукам было дело до разбитой техники посреди поля. 

Они двинулись в сторону предполагаемой дороги. Юра шел впереди, рассекая собой густую серовато-бурую траву, доходящую ему до пояса. Олег торопливо шагал следом, иногда наступая ему на пятки и тут же извиняясь, — казалось, тревожность в нем возрастала с каждой минутой. Юре это все не нравилось. Он за собой-то не всегда мог уследить, а тут еще Олег. Хотелось одновременно защитить его, увести, как-то обнять, пообещав, что все будет хорошо, и наорать за необдуманный поступок. 

Дорога появилась под ногами достаточно внезапно. Это была обычная пыльная грунтовка, стрелой разрезающая огромное поле на две половины. Юра остановился в ее центре и огляделся по сторонам. Ни души, ни автомобиля, ни флаера. Только вдалеке виднелось что-то белое — указатель! Юра заспешил в его сторону, оглянувшись на нервного Олега.

— Где все пауки? — настороженно хмурился он, догоняя Юру.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Хованский, а затем высказал свою догадку. — Может, чуют дождь и в норы прячутся?

— А может, засаду нам устроили, — буркнул Олег. — Хитрые твари.

Ну вот. Кажется, начинается. Теперь главное не дать Олегу окончательно ебнуться. Юра аккуратно взял его за руку и глянул в глаза. Те, как и все его светлое лицо, сейчас казались особенно бледными. Было ли это из-за освещения или Олег уже белел от страха — Юра понять не мог. Его ладонь тоже была неожиданно прохладной, но грозилась быстро нагреться от юриной. Другой рукой механик сжимал спасительную монтировку и, кажется, понемногу успокаивался.

Во что они только ввязались, пиздец.

Они наконец дошли до дорожного указателя — обшарпанной деревянной таблички, выкрашенной белой краской. Знак был на каком-то совершенно непонятном языке, поэтому пришлось снова применить очки-сердечки. Как только Юра нацепил их, то смог прочесть, что ближайший город — Хонт и находится он в пятнадцати километрах отсюда. Но расстроиться он не успел, потому что надпись ниже гласила, что в двух километрах по дороге прямо была некое «ранчо дядюшки Стэфана», и им можно было податься туда.

Тучи сгущались, пару раз даже сверкнули небольшие молнии. Юра решил поспешить, снова подхватил Олега за руку и бодрым шагом устремился в сторону ранчо. Олег крепко сжимал его кисть, предположительно, даже крепче, чем ебучую монтировку, и шел рядом, иногда даже опережая Юру — ноги у него длиннее, что ли? 

Над головами нешуточно загрохотало, и они ускорились еще. Вдалеке показалась крыша какого-то большого сооружения. У Юры даже немного отлегло — все-таки ранчо существовало на самом деле. Оставался лишь вопрос, поможет ли им дядюшка Стэфан или прогонит к хуям? Юра все же верил в добро и гуманизм, поэтому искренне на это надеялся. У них попросту не было иного выхода. Олега уже не трясло, но Юре казалось, что все его внутренности сжались, словно он забрал тревогу Олега на себя. Он и подумать не мог, что способен так переживать за других. Но это же был его Олег. 

Когда юрину кисть сжали слишком уж сильно, почти до хруста, он поморщился и не смог больше молчать.

— Да все хорошо будет, — сказал Юра. На него тут же глянули недоверчиво. — Нам помогут, пауки не сожрут нас. Завтра уже на корабле будем вспоминать со смехом сегодняшний день.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — скептически протянул Олег, но хватку чуть ослабил.

— Конечно, блять епта, уверен! — ответил Юра твердо. — Я тебя защищу от всех пауков на этой ебучей планете. Хотя ты и сам в случай чего сможешь их монтировкой ебнуть всмятку. 

Олег хохотнул немного нервно, и Юра решил продолжить:  
— Да они сами к нам не полезут, как только мой злой еблет увидят, если в них хоть какие зачатки разума есть.

Юра скорчил страшную разгневанную гримасу, и Олег рассмеялся даже, кажется, неожиданно для себя самого. Сразу стало немного легче. Хованский своей небольшой речью немного выпустил пар и избавился от накопившейся тяжести. 

— Да уж, пауки не такие уж тупые, — протянул Олег бесцветно, едва отсмеявшись. — Это меня и пугает. 

Они уже подходили к еще одному указателю, а молнии сверкали теперь гораздо чаще. 

— Значит, с ними можно будет как-то найти общий язык, — осторожно предположил Юра. Олег тихо неверяще фыркнул. — Эй, — тут же возмутился Юра, останавливаясь посреди дороги и подтянув Друже на себя за руку. — Все с нами будет прекрасно. Я тебе обещаю. Прекрати вот это все. 

Прозвучало не очень, потому что ему самому показалось, что под «вот этим всем» он подразумевает боязнь пауков или тревожность, от которых не исцелиться вот так просто, как не выйти из депрессии от просьбы не грустить. Юре тут же стало стыдно за свои слова и желание извиниться начало жечь его изнутри, когда Олег вдруг обнял его, как всегда сразу крепко и горячо, прижимая его всего к себе и стискивая. Юра обожал такие объятия: сильные, многообещающие. Ему нравилось ощущать его горячую твердую грудь — это нехило успокаивало и подзаряжало теплом. Он мог прикрыть глаза и ненадолго забыться. Олег сопел ему на ухо, согревал, и сразу начинало казаться, что они действительно самые сильные на этой планете. 

В кольце этих сильных рук стало снова хорошо, а отпускать его будто бы совсем не собирались. Юра вспомнил про грозу и слегка отстранился, глянул Друже в глаза, но незаметно для себя соскользнул взглядом на его искусанные, чутка потрескавшиеся губы. Бля. Сейчас? Он как всегда не смог противиться желанию поцеловать Олега. Казалось, в этой Вселенной нет силы притяжения сильнее. Это была какая-то ебаная магия — не иначе. 

Едва они соприкоснулись губами в легком поцелуе, как Юре на лоб приземлились крупная холодная капля. Он дернулся и отпрянул. В тот же миг грянул ливень. 

Юра подхватил Олега за руку и бегом устремился к ранчо, до которого, согласно знаку, было всего метров триста. Уже через сто они промокли насквозь. 

Небольшой аккуратный домик рядом с несколькими огромными теплицами и сараями казался вполне обитаемым, хотя в его окне и не горел свет. Юра громко колотил по двери уже в третий раз, пока холодная вода стекала уже внутри его штанов. Было блядски холодно, а дядюшка все не открывал. На четвертый заход из трех громких ударов, свет наконец зажегся и кто-то проковылял к двери под аккомпанемент недовольного ворчания. 

Дверь нехотя отворилась с громким скрипом и из-за нее высунулось хмурое и смуглое, но вполне человеческое лицо. 

— Вы кто такие? Че вам надо? — буркнул дядюшка Стэфан, злобно зыркая то на Юру, то на Олега. 

— Наш шаттл разбился и нам нужна ваша помощь, — сказал Олег из-за юриной спины. 

— И ночлег, — добавил Юра, будто это не было ясно и так. — Пожалуйста. Нам больше не к кому обратиться, эта планета почти необитаемая. 

Юру уже начало трясти от холода, одежда неприятно липла к телу, волосы застилали глаза, а Стэфан взглянул на него оценивающе, будто принимая решение прямо сейчас. Это сильно напрягало и он постарался хотя бы не стучать зубами. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул хозяин. Хованскому хотелось взвыть от облегчения, его радостные восклицания все равно бы утонули в шуме проливного дождя и в грохоте очередного раската грома. — Только в доме места совсем нет, идите на сеновал, — он махнул рукой в сторону большого красного сооружения с покатой крышей. — Сейчас открою. Остальное уж при свете дня обсудим. 

— С-спасибо огромное! — воскликнул Юра в сердцах и тут же двинулся в сторону сеновала бегом. Олег последовал за ним. 

Огромные двери приоткрылись для них, пропуская в тепло и сухость. Юра шагнул внутрь и поймал себя на мысли, что впервые радуется сену и крыше над головой. 

Помещение почти полностью было завалено сухим сеном, а на стенах и потолке была светодиодная подсветка, видимо, реагирующая на движение, потому что как только они зашли, весь сарай озарился теплым светом. Олег подхватил Юру за руку и потянул к самому центру этого безобразия. Пришлось карабкаться на самый верх по засушенной траве. 

Как же им сегодня везло. Однако Юра был рад тому, что они успели добежать и что Стефан не послал их нахуй. Так они могли обдумать важные вопросы, решить, что в итоге делать. Они и без этого не имели плана, а сейчас все стало еще сложнее. Юра не мог кинуть Олега и ребят, но не мог и обидеть его. Достаточно было понаблюдать за ним несколько минут, чтобы понять, насколько все хуево. И при этом Олег продолжал строить из себя сильного парня, что выходило так себе. Юре сильнее хотелось спрятать его от всех тревог где-нибудь — хоть на этом вонючем ранчо. 

Сено было мягким и колючим. Они расположились почти под потолком у небольшого окна, из которого было видно бурю на улице. Олег сел совсем близко, смотрел ему в глаза, а затем потянулся, чтобы убрать влажную прядь с юриного лица, подоткнуть ее к остальным. Он огладил кончиками горячих пальцев прохладную щеку и вполне ожидаемо, но от этого не менее приятно поцеловал его губы. 

На этот раз их прервало громкое урчание юриного живота. Олег тихо хихикнул в поцелуй. Выходит, придется таки перекусить. Но сначала Юра решил наконец скинуть с себя насквозь мокрые вещи и небрежно стащил с себя футболку. Олег сперва удивленно вскинул брови, но затем последовал его примеру. Штаны отправились в ту же кучу. 

Стало немного прохладно, несмотря на то, что на сеновале в целом было сухо и приятно тепло после того ада на улице. Юра вспомнил, что брал с собой небольшой плед для пикника и начал увлеченно рыться в сумке. Олег уже тоже был в одних трусах, сидел и заинтересованно смотрел на него. 

— Хочу поесть и согреться, — пояснил Юра и достал из сумки энергетические батончики. 

— Ну, согреться я могу помочь, — игриво протянул Олег. Юра в нем нисколько не сомневался. 

Когда батончики были доедены, а плед наконец найден, Юра уже порядком замерз и решил накинуть его себе и Олегу на плечи, придвинулся ближе, но не смог и глазом моргнуть, как его снова целовали. Когда-нибудь это перестанет быть для него таким неожиданным, но точно не сейчас. 

Очевидно, Олег был более голодным до него, чем до еды. Юра успел лишь подумать о том, насколько же у него мягкие и сладкие губы, перед тем, как его повалили на сено, подминая под себя. Плед соскользнул с него и всю спину заколола сухая трава, Юра невольно встрепенулся и оторвался от желанных губ. Он кое-как стянул этот кусок ткани с них обоих и постелил на сено — стало чуть комфортнее.

Юра потянул Олега на себя, намереваясь снова впиться в него поцелуями, когда заметил, что тот настороженно смотрит куда-то в сторону. Он проследил направление взгляда Друже и увидел у окна метрах в трех от них небольшого паучка размером с палец. Тварь просто сидела и смотрела на них, но создавалось впечатление, будто они с Олегом играют в гляделки.

— Да прекрати, — нетерпеливо выдохнул Юра, поглаживая светлые волосы на затылке любовника. — Иди гуляй, — бросил он пауку, и тот, как ни странно, послушался и побежал по стене куда-то в угол помещения, скрывшись в неосвещенном месте.

— Это что было? — Олег повернулся и как-то странно-настороженно глянул в глаза.

— Теперь думаешь, что я — заклинатель пауков? — хохотнул Юра. — Успокойся, хорошо? На этой планете никто тебя не сожрет. Кроме меня, разве что.

В подтверждение своих слов Юра приподнялся на локтях и наконец снова коснулся губами губ Олега, целуя теперь жадно и кусаче, устав ждать инициативы. Он обнял крепкое тело и руками и ногами, притягивая к себе плотнее. Друже хотелось постоянно обнимать, гладить и трогать везде, — он был весь такой плотный и горячий, будто созданный для этого. Юре ужасно нравилось быть под ним, чувствовать его вес на себе, ощущать грудью ускоренный пульс, вдыхать его еле уловимый чуть пряный запах.

Сейчас Юра словно сходил с ума и хотел все больше и больше Олега. 

Тревога мгновенно исчезла, уступая место жгучему желанию. Олег тоже стал собой, и это несказанно радовало. Им больше нечем было заняться в таких условиях, а Друже так классно целовался. Юра понимал, что ему балдежно от самого факта происходящего, от крепких ладоней на своих боках и чужого дыхания. Ему было настолько хорошо, что хотелось остановить время. В последнее время с ним это случалось так часто, что он уже привык. 

Олег уже перебрался с поцелуями на его шею, затем вдруг ощутимо укусил под самым подбородком. Юра простонал от неожиданности и непроизвольно двинул бедрами, потираясь своим членом по напряженному бедру. Друже поднял голову и удивленно глянул на него своими искристыми глазами, но времени на ответ не дал, снова стискивая шею зубами и лаская губами. Им обоим это ужасно понравилось, а теперь началась настоящая пытка.

Капитан Хованский быстро понял, что в этой битве он безусловно проиграет, поэтому позволил Олегу творить все, что ему вздумается. На шее наверняка останутся красочные следы от укусов, но оно определенно того стоит.

Он совсем не был против того, чтобы кто-то знал, что этот шикарный мужчина принадлежит лишь ему одному. Лишь он один мог ощущать его губы на своих, чувствовать его твердое возбуждение, видеть взгляд ошалелых глаз. Он был рад знать, что Олег такой лишь из-за него. Олег держал его за бедра, нетерпеливо мял бока, тихо постанывал на ухо. 

Они были почти без одежды — кожа к коже. Юра мог наблюдать за тем, как перекатываются мышцы на его руках и груди, как влажно блестит шея. 

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул Юра. У него не осталось больше сил на стеснение, чтобы скрывать эту правду. Хотелось невыносимо.

— В каком смысле? — спросил Олег, отрываясь от его истерзанного соска. Будет из себя идиота строить? Сейчас? Серьезно?

— Во всех, — протянул Юра и снова потерся, намекая, затем продолжил. — Мы столько всего перепробовали, но не все. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?

— Надеюсь, что да, — улыбнулся Олег, быстро поцеловал его и потянулся к своей сумке. — Потому что я взял не только смазку.

Все-таки Друже все прекрасно понял. Юра снова потянулся, приподнявшись на локтях и хохотнул в поцелуй, когда его вдруг резко подтянули на себя за бедра, роняя на сено. Юра искренне обрадовался такому его напору, и спохватился уже когда Олег стаскивал с него трусы.

Торопливые руки, резковатые движения и весь этот жар. Юра представлял себе все именно так. Правда, он не ожидал, что будут кусать за бок, параллельно нежно оглаживая ягодицы, но это раззадоривало только больше. Оба ебу дали, не иначе.

События развивались в каком-то бешеном для них темпе, но Хованский совсем не был против, скорее даже полностью за.

Когда Олег достал из сумки смазку, Юра все же немного напрягся, что, видимо, было заметно по выражению лица, потому что его тут же принялись мягко целовать, вплетаясь ловкими пальцами во влажные волосы, и нежно гладить бедра, что только сбивало нужный резвый настрой. 

Вот бы Олег взял его страстно и порывисто, как и хотел изначально, но Юра еще не был готов к тому, чтобы просить о подобном вслух. Он весь сжался в этих крепких объятиях и скользнул руками ниже по олеговской спине, чтобы затем жадно смять его ягодицы и притянуть за них еще теснее к себе.

— Олег, — выдохнул он и многозначительно посмотрел вниз.

Его поняли то ли разумом, то ли рассудком, но баночка со смазкой наконец была открыта. Олег сразу взял много, разогрел ее в ладонях и коснулся Юры влажными пальцами. Другой рукой он медленно огладил юрин член, скорее дразня, чем лаская. Скользкий палец проник в него, и это было все еще дохуя непривычно, но даже как-то приятно.

Во время учебы в Аркадийской академии у него был друг-гей, который один раз будучи в подпитии рассказывал, что в целом анальный секс — это не больно, но порой, конечно, бывает неприятно, иногда даже комично. Юра слушал его повествование о бесчисленных любовниках внимательно, но для себя сделал лишь один вывод, вследствие которого потом предлагал анал девчонкам. Те, конечно, все смеялись, поэтому он решил сделать юмор и обаяние своей фишкой — и вот тогда-то дело пошло.

Сейчас Юре не было больно или как-то еще неприятно, хотя пальцев Олега в нем совершенно внезапно и незаметно оказалось уже два. Они почти свободно скользили, иногда изгибаясь и попадая по особо чувствительной точке, от чего Юра не мог не сжиматься. Олег просто трахал его пальцами и одновременно целовал его истекающий смазкой член, иногда вбирая в рот головку. 

Юра как-то совсем стремно скулил, пытаясь себя сдерживать, затем решил просто прикрыть рот рукой. Но ее тут же перехватили и отбросили в сторону.

— Хочу тебя слышать, — проговорил Олег тихо и низко, и это вкупе с его румяным лицом и влажными губами в конец сорвало у Юры крышу.

В голове осталась одна единственная мысль. Олег. 

Блять, это наконец происходит в реальности?

Перед глазами сверкал космос со звездами, планетами и взрывающимися сверхновыми, но Юра был даже не за штурвалом. Все плыло и замыливалось, как при гиперпрыжке, только вместо давящего тревожного ощущения было одно лишь удовольствие.

Космос слегка погас, когда эти охуенные руки вдруг разом покинули его. Юра открыл один глаз, чтобы проверить, не похитили ли его любовника огромные пауки. Но тот лишь раскатывал по своему члену презерватив и подливал на него еще смазки, затем прильнул обратно.

Вот оно.

Олег целовал его губы порывисто и мимолетно, тяжело дыша в них, пока Юра пытался расслабиться совсем, и медленно качнулся внутрь него. Сразу стало тесно и немного неприятно. Юра не позволял странным и непривычным ощущениям взять над собой верх, тем более, судя по рассказам, ему вскоре должно снова стать охуенно. Он не поморщился, когда Олег вошел полностью, лишь отметил для себя, какой же тот все-таки, блять, большой. Тот пока не двигался, то ли позволяя Юре привыкнуть к ощущениям, то и снова нежничая и не торопясь.

Ощущать всего Олега было так странно, но оказалось достаточно подумать, что они наконец-то дошли до этого, как разом становилось горячо. Олег был внутри него, а Юра вдруг ощутил себя так хорошо. Ему по-прежнему было некомфортно, но Друже быстро развеивал дурные мысли, слегка шевелился, из-за чего его член тоже немного двигался. Внутри Юры. Ему нужно было отдышаться. Это было то, что он так давно хотел, и это оказалось не настолько радужно, но так реально. Член Олега распирал его, словно вот-вот порвет, но Юра по-прежнему хотел продолжить. 

Пауза затянулась, комфортней не стало, Юра захлопал глазами.

— Юр, позволь мне двигаться, — снова этот низкий голос с хрипотцой, но теперь с какими-то виновато-просящими нотками.

Юра сначала не понял, о чем он, — спрашивает разрешения что ли? — и лишь нахмурился. Но затем почувствовал, как сжался, стискивая член Олега в себе, от чего становилось еще страннее. Горячие ладони поглаживали его напряженные бедра, а мягкие губы вернулись к шее. Юра вновь попробовал расслабиться. Олег двинулся на пробу, плавно и неторопливо. Все юрино тело прошибла дрожь.

Все происходящее сейчас казалось совершенно невероятным, хотя и было таким долгожданным. Олег медленно двигался в нем, нежно поглаживая то тут, то там, но Юре подсознательно хотелось совсем не этого. Хотелось вернуть ту страстную порывистость и высокий темп. Но когда он разомкнул губы, чтобы намекнуть на это, их покинул лишь невнятный вздох-стон. Связность потерялась где-то по пути от мозга к органам речи.

Все же Олег будто понял его, услышал его мысли или почувствовал восьмым чувством и слегка ускорился, крепче взявшись за юрины бедра, тем самым немного поменял позу. Стало заметно приятнее, но руки теперь не доставали до этой охуенной спины и плеч, блуждая где-то в области пресса. Юра потянулся к своему члену, чтобы сжать его и огладить, как стало совсем хорошо.

Связность покинула Юру совсем, оставив в голове лишь животные звуки во главе со стонами и ахами. Он больше не старался сдержаться, позволяя себе все.

Олег был прекрасен. Юра любовался им: его румяным лицом с сосредоточенно закушенной губой и влажной, налипшей на лоб челкой, его напряженными мышцами, его сильными руками, сжимающими юрины бледные ноги.

А вдруг это снова сон?

Юра встрепенулся и глянул на Олега внимательнее. Ощущения были вполне себе реальными, как и его распаленный любовник.

Вдруг Олег вышел из него и, подхватив за пояс одной рукой, аккуратно перевернул его на живот, поставив перед собой на колени. Блять. Олег одним движением скользнул обратно в Юру и сразу взял высокий темп, двигаясь теперь более размашисто. 

Если это все не снится Юре, то Олег — определенно персефонианец или другой чтец мыслей, иначе как он мог так предугадывать юрины желания без слов? Пиздец.

Олег вбивался в него, держа за талию, пока Юра порывисто ласкал себя. Горячая ладонь вдруг погладила его по спине и надавила на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться, выпятив зад. Юра ахнул — теперь при каждом своем движении Олег задевал ту самую чувствительную точку и теперь доводил его одним только членом.

Это оказалось слишком. Юра чувствовал, как на него волнами накатывает приближающаяся кульминация, когда Олег неожиданно больно стиснул его бока и вскрикнул, при этом ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Юра ощутил пульсацию и что-то горячее и жидкое внутри.

— Бляяять, — простонал Олег, и Юра понял, что это было. Осознание накрыло его одновременно с необычно сильным оргазмом.

Они определенно распугали здесь всех пауков.

***

Едва на Хонтверке забрезжил ярко-красный рассвет, Юра вынужден был вылезти из теплого сена и отправиться на поиски питьевой воды. Он уже выходил с сеновала сегодня ночью, чтобы найти отдельно стоящий туалет, который в итоге оказался весьма удобным, за что он от души был благодарен судьбе и дядюшке Стэфану. Колонка с водой оказалась на самом краю ранчо. Юра почти уже дошел до арки с названием. 

Он набрал воды во фляги, умылся и напился, когда вдруг решил проверить, как же на самом деле называется место, где они с Олегом сейчас находятся. Он попятился на пару шагов и задрал голову, чтобы прочитать надпись.

«Большое паучье ранчо дядюшки Стэфана Пая».

И ниже маленьким шрифтом: «Мои плотоядные пауки обожают непрошеных гостей». 

Бля-бля-бля-бля.

Юра чуть не выронил фляги из рук и понесся в сторону сеновала со всех ног. Он влетел на сеновал и чуть не врезался в Олега, выходящего за его двери с их вещами в руках.

— Олег, только не паникуй! — Юра схватил его за плечи, будто фиксируя. Друже непонимающе смотрел на него и наверняка хотел озвучить, что кто-то здесь паникует, и это не он. — Олег… это паучье ранчо.

Голубые глаза напротив тут же ошарашено округлились.

— Надо срочно давать по съебам, — продолжил Юра, стараясь сделать свой голос менее истеричными и более решительным. — Я где-то здесь видел грузовик…

— Угнать? — удивился Друже. Даже в такой ситуации думал о других.

— Или дать себя сожрать, выбери!

Олег поджал губы — выбрал сразу. Юра потащил его за руку в сторону грузовика. Хоть бы в нем было топливо, черт.

Топливо было и даже дверь оказалась открыта, поэтому они тут же забрались в кабину, пока дядюшки Стэфана не было в поле зрения. Олег замкнул какие-то провода слева от руля, и грузовик с кряхтением завелся. Что-то громко хлопнуло и они сорвались с места и тут же чуть не улетели в канаву. Древние автомобили Олег водил, очевидно, еще хуже, чем флаеры.

— Эй! — послышалось сзади, и Друже поддал газу.

Юра всеми конечностями вцепился в обивку кабины и на всякий случай зажмурился. Судя по ощущениям и улучшившейся дороге, они вырулили с фермы на грунтовку и неслись уже по ней. Хованский открыл один глаз, убедился, что все пока нормально, и открыл второй, оглянулся, — за ними пока даже не гнались — это хорошо.

— Обязательно вернем грузовик, как только отправим сигнал бедствия со шлюпки, — решил Олег. Юра коротко хохотнул. Какой все же Друже правильный.

Они уже проезжали знак, а топлива в грузовике оказалось совсем мало, практически на нуле, хватило бы еще всего на километр. Юра все же выдохнул, потому что шлюпка должна была быть где-то совсем рядом.

Шлюпки почему-то нигде не было видно. Юра прекрасно помнил, что вчера трава была ему до пояса и вряд ли могла так сильно вырасти за одну дождливую ночь, чтоб полностью укрыть собой небольшой кораблик. Он нахмурился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они проехали этот километр ужасно медленно.

Грузовик последний раз грустно и протяжно пернул и остановился посреди дороги — кончились остатки топлива. Олег тут же выпрыгнул из кабины, и Юра поспешил за ним.

— Не понимаю, — буркнул Друже, сощурился и просканировал глазами поле. — Она должна быть здесь.

Олег оглянулся назад, сделав козырек из ладони, выглядел слегка потерянным. Юра решил глянуть на поле сверху. Он не без труда забрался на капот грузовика, встал и тут же пораженно охнул: в том самом месте, где они вчера оставили свою прогулочную шлюпку, остался лишь круг примятой травы и след, уводящий куда-то в сторону метров на десять и резко обрывающийся, будто кораблик тащил кто-то огромный и очень сильный. Юра крупно вздрогнул, когда представил паука, способного унести целую шлюпку.

— Что там? — взволнованно спросил Олег.

— Забирайся в кабину, закрой дверь и подними стекло, — на одном дыхании проговорил Юра. Пугать Олега не хотелось, но безопасность была ему дороже. Тот встрепенулся, но послушался. Юра последний раз огляделся по сторонам, но не увидел ни пауков, ни погони и тоже забрался в машину.

Друже смотрел на него испуганно. Такое пустое и бледное лицо ему ужасно не шло. Хованский тяжело вздохнул, — все же держать его в неведении или лгать во спасение было гораздо хуже. Юра взял его за руку и сжал его кисть покрепче.

— Шлюпки нет, — сказал он тихо. Глаза Олега округлились только больше. — Ее унесли пауки, потому что больше некому.

— Но… — выдохнул Олег. Юра слышал, как его дыхание постепенно тяжелеет. — Зачем она им? 

— Хер знает, — пожал плечами Юра, — может, просто блестяшки любят.

— А если они понимают, что это? Вдруг умеют технологиями пользоваться? — выпалил Олег куда быстрее и порывистей, чем обычно. Юра придвинулся к нему и поймал вторую руку.

— Не, хуйня какая-то, — отмахнулся Хованский. Он действительно не думал, что эти ебучие пауки настолько умные. — Олег…

Олег шумно задышал, будто ему не хватало воздуха и глянул на Юру совсем страшными потемневшими глазами.

— Нам пизда, — сипло выдохнул он и зажмурился, откинув голову на потрепанный подголовник, начал отчаянно вдыхать ртом. 

Юра заметил, как его крупно потряхивает, и придвинулся еще ближе, потом не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто обнять его, обхватив руками покрепче. Он ощущал, как бешено колотится сердце в груди у Олега, и как его дрожащие руки вцепляются в толстовку на спине. Олег уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и защекотал шею судорожным дыханием.

— Мы в безопасности, если не будем выходить из машины, — медленно и ровно проговорил Юра куда-то в светлую макушку. — Скоро прилетят ребята, найдут нас и спасут.

— Пауки… — прошелестел Олег в его плечо, — выбьют… лобовое.

Краем глаза Юра заметил какое-то движение в зеркале заднего вида. Со стороны ранчо к ним ехало нечто большое. Ну, вот. Сейчас им либо помогут, либо скормят паукам. Если второе, то без боя Хованский все равно сдаваться не собирался, как и отдавать Олега.

— Если пауки доебутся до тебя, я им ноги нахуй поотрываю, а потом сожру их всех, слышишь? — пообещал Юра. Олег коротко истерично хохотнул, обнял крепче, выдохнул. Их судьба в зеркале приближалась неторопливо.

— Пауки сильней тебя, — буркнул Олег. Трясло его уже чуть меньше. Юра медленно погладил его по спине и по волосам.

— Но я-то умнее, Олег.

— Конечно.

Его руки притянули Юру еще ближе, а горячее дыхание ласкало шею. Хованский обязательно бы забалдел от этого всего и, возможно, даже возбудился, но когда-нибудь в другой раз, когда бы его парню — срань господня! — не было так плохо. Олег постепенно успокаивался, но Юра слышал, как до сих пор яростно хуярит его пульс.

— Не ожидал, что я такой? — попробовал усмехнуться Олег, поднял голову от юриного плеча и заглянул в глаза. Его лицо было влажным и совсем белым, а губы — бледно-синими.

Юра поймал себя на мысли, что действительно не ожидал подобного. Но он считал, что страхи — не всегда зло, они все же делали людей более человечными, более реальными.

— Нет, конечно! — фыркнул Юра. Олег перестал дышать. — Я думал, ты идеальный. Но, знаешь, настоящий Олег мне нравится больше.

Олег выдохнул и покачал головой, — видимо, не до конца еще привык к юриным шуткам. 

Тут сзади раздался резкий писклявый звук, похожий на крик умирающего гуся, и Друже встрепенулся в юриных объятьях. Юра слегка отодвинулся и шепнул ему, что, скорей всего, их сейчас спасут. В окно с водительской стороны тут же нетерпеливо постучали. Олег опустил стекло и выглянул.

— Нормально же общались, — обиженно пробасил дядюшка Стэфан. — Всралось вам грузовичок угонять, да еще и без топлива.

— Простите, — бросил Юра через широкое олеговское плечо.

— Что вы вообще творите? Я так и не понял, — развел руками фермер. — Вы же помощи просили вечером?

— А ты не скормишь нас своим паукам, дядь? — спросил Олег еще чуть подрагивающим голосом.

Стэфан вдруг громко расхохотался, даже согнулся пополам, опершись рукой о пыльный борт грузовика.

— Ух, парни, ну вы даете! — он утер проступившие на черных глазах слезы и поднял взгляд на них. — Мои пауки травоядные, честное слово. 

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво уточнил Олег. Юре изо всех сил хотелось верить этому фермеру. — А вывеска? 

— Человечина все равно у них дикую изжогу вызывает, — кивнул он. — Сами жрать не станут, — подобный ответ одновременно и напрягал, и чутка успокаивал. Стэфан развел руками, — а вывеска неплохо отпугивает контролеров, торгашей и сектантов. — Юра медленно кивнул, потому как звучало все вроде бы логично, хотя в существование торгашей на Хонтверке вообще верилось с трудом. Стэфан продолжил. — Я все еще хочу вам помочь, потому что пойти вам больше некуда, а интернет на этой планете почти и не работает.

— Добрый вы человек, — протянул Юра подозрительно. 

— А то ж. Тем более, вижу, паучки ваш шаттл утащили, — покачал головой дядюшка Стэфан. — Они такое коллекционируют. Ага. Если вылезете наконец из грузовичка, расскажу еще.

Олег повернулся к Юре. Тот лишь пожал плечами, — в конце концов, выбора у них действительно практически не было. Юра разблокировал двери и вышел первым. Нападать на него вроде бы никто не собирался. Он обогнул кабину грузовика. Олег шел позади него, будто прячась за его спину.

— Еще раз простите, мы сдуру решили, что нас на мясо пустят, — признался Юра. Стэфан не выглядел сильно обиженным, но смотрел с хитрым прищуром. — Но все же, нахрена паукам шаттл? В каком смысле «они их коллекционируют»?

— Ну, им нравятся всякие блестящие штуки, — подтвердил юрину теорию фермер, а потом добавил. — Но вообще, насколько я знаю, они все пытаются дозвониться кому-то. Бедные, тут так плохо ловит.

— А вы с ними что, типа разговариваете? — недоумевал Олег из-за юриной спины.

— Иногда. Они ведь телепаты. Вы не знали?

Дядюшка Стэфан отвез их обратно на ранчо на другом грузовичке, выглядящем покрепче предыдущего. Он рассказал им, что, в принципе, пауки — безобидные создания, первыми почти никогда не нападают, но к своим яйцам, естественно, просто так близко не подпустят. Объяснил, что готов помочь им достать одно, если ему они тоже украдут пару. Для чего ему паучьи яйца, дядюшка Стэфан так и не сказал. Зато он поведал, что поздно вечером пауки менее активны, поэтому выдвигаться в их логово лучше всего на закате.

Стэфан любезно покормил их обедом из печеной картошки и каких-то бобовых котлет, объяснив это тем, что он сам веган, и пауки его тоже веганы. Юра украдкой шепнул Олегу, чтобы тот угостил его стейком при первой же возможности. Друже хохотнул, почти уже успокоился.

Фермер объяснил свое желание помогать им банальной скукой — «На этой маленькой планетке никогда нихрена не происходит!» — и немного корыстными целями, но пока толком не сказал, какими именно. 

Когда их более чем гостеприимно угощали вечерним чаем, в гостиную неожиданно зашла высокая девушка в заляпанном чем-то сером комбинезоне и с крайне заебанным лицом. Она сразу остановилась посреди комнаты, встав в серьезную позу, и посмотрела на Стэфана грозным взглядом.

— Бать, кого ты опять притащил? — спросила девушка неожиданно низким голосом, небрежно смахнув с лица красную прядь волос.

— Юля, это гости! Будь повежливее, пожалуйста, — немного раздраженно попросил девушку Стэфан, а затем повернулся к ним. — Это дочка, гордость моя.

Юля фыркнула и сложила руки на груди.

— Кстати, — начал вдруг фермер, будто вспомнив что-то важное, даже засиял лицом. — Никто из вас невесту не ищет?

Юра многозначительно переглянулся с Олегом. Тот аккуратно взял его за руку и неловко улыбнулся.

— Мы не заинтересованы...

— Бать, иди нахер, — отмахнулась девушка, покачала головой и ушла на кухню.

***

Солнце зашло за горизонт как-то слишком неожиданно. Они выдвинулись с ранчо на другом грузовичке, имея с собой лишь расплывчатый план, что-то с виду напоминающее лазерное ружье и экипировку для скалолазания. Юра напросился вести грузовик самостоятельно, покуда Олег в не слишком стабильном душевном состоянии, тот хмуро согласился и всю дорогу бурчал про то, что им нужен более подробный и понятный план, а не просто «Езжайте, забирайтесь в нору, хватайте яйца из гнезда и по съебам!». Юра не мог не согласиться, но пока они имели то, что имели. 

По словам дядюшки Стэфана, дикие пауки жили в подземных пещерах и, скорей всего, утащили их шаттл именно туда, поэтому, если след обрывался резко посреди поля, скорее всего, именно там был один из входов в пещеры. Сейчас они ехали по полю, на пути им встречались, казалось, все имеющиеся там кочки и камни, и грузовичок трясло неимоверно. 

Они довольно быстро подобрались к своему вчерашнему месту посадки, где осталась лишь постепенно выпрямляющаяся трава и большой валун, распоровший шлюпке топливный бак. Юра замедлил ход и тихонько поехал рядом с бороздой от волочения. След действительно обрывался большой дырой в земле. Ехать дальше оказалось невозможно, потому что спуск предстоял абсолютно вертикальный. Стэфан предупреждал о таком, поэтому выдал им оборудование для скалолазания, сказав, что это самое нужное оборудование для охоты за паучьими яйцами.

Юра затормозил справа от ямы, достал все необходимое для безболезненного спуска в яму и повернулся к Олегу.

— Я сейчас пойду к паукам, а ты жди здесь, за рулем, на случай, если придется валить реально быстро, — сказал Хованский громко и четко, не давая Олегу перебить себя. — Возражений не принимаю как капитан! — добавил он для солидности.

Друже тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, затем достал откуда-то из глубин сумки ту самую монтировку.

— Капитана я ослушаюсь, — сразу начал он твердо. Юра даже не успел раскрыть рот, чтобы возразить, как он продолжил. — Зато бойфренда в беде не брошу никогда.

Юра не знал, чем такое вообще крыть, тем более Олег уже все решил и ни на какие уговоры уже, очевидно, сдаваться не намерен был. Олег достал также снаряжение для альпинизма, вышел из машины и, не дожидаясь ответа, стал облачаться в шнуры и карабины явно со знанием дела. Юра последовал его примеру, то и дело сверяясь с его действиями. Но, в конце концов, он запутался, и экипировать его все равно пришлось Друже.

Олег вбивал колья у края ямы, возился с карабинами и веревками, а Юра все думал о том, что же будет, когда они окажутся лицом к лицу с огромными пауками — и вообще, есть ли у пауков лица? Больше всего его беспокоил Олег, который сейчас неплохо отыгрывал уверенность. Ждет ли Юру еще одна его паническая атака прямо в логове этих стремных тварей? 

Хованский не понимал сам, почему не может заставить Друже спокойно дождаться его в безопасности, и почему тому так сильно хочется его спасать. Он хотел уже было попытаться еще раз, когда Олег вдруг улыбнулся ему и подозвал к себе.

— Кажется, все готово, — он подергал веревки, проверил узлы и механизмы, сел на край ямы, спустив ноги в темноту. — Давай, за мной.

Тут Олег осторожно спрыгнул с края ямы и начал медленный спуск. Юра смотрел, как его красивые руки цепко держатся за веревку, а ноги то и дело отталкиваются от края ямы. Самому ему было немного стремно, но боялся Юра скорей не темноты или высоты, а того, что так терпеливо ждало их внизу.

Юра шагнул за край ямы. Веревка подозрительно скрипнула под его весом. Он оттолкнулся ногами от стенки ямы, как вдруг раздался непонятный металлический взвизг и хруст, затем треск.

— Юр…— донеслось откуда-то снизу из темноты, — а-а-а-а…

Юра не успел осознать, что он услышал затем, потому что падал уже сам. Темнота поймала его с глухим шмяком и стало совсем тихо.

***

Открыв глаза, Юра ничего не увидел. Сначала ему подумалось, что он так сильно ушиб голову, что совсем ослеп, а затем он логично решил, что пришел в себя в темноте. Он пошарил по карманам и нашел небольшой светодиодный фонарик, тут же включил его.

На капитана Хованского смотрели четыре пары огромных круглых глаз, размером с блюдце, находящиеся в каком-то полуметре от него. Юра поборол в себе мгновенное желание отпрянуть, потому что засмотрелся — эти странные глаза напоминали космос: такие же темные и глубокие, искрящиеся. Он подумал, что, вероятно, это неплохое последнее зрелище перед смертью, как вдруг услышал в голове тихий хохот.

«Мы не собираемся тебя убивать», — сказал паук. Или подумал? 

Юра смутился. Пауки-телепаты. Родственники Юлика? В таком случае, оружие с ними бесполезно. Ох, блять. А где Олег? Он лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам, светя фонариком во все стороны. Он оказался в небольшой пещере, из которой шел один коридор, охраняемый еще одним пауком размером со среднюю собаку. Больше никого вокруг не было — вероятно, хитрые членистоногие утащили Олега куда-то.

— А где мой друг? — спросил Юра у большого паука, поднимаясь на ноги. 

«Мы забрали его».

— В смысле?

«Он закричал и отключился, едва увидев меня, — тут паук внезапно развел передними лапками в абсолютно человеческом жесте. — Что с ним не так?»

— Он просто испугался вас. Никогда ничего подобного не видел, — отчасти даже честно ответил Юра. Паук повертел головой, разглядывая его, будто размышлял о чем-то. — Можно мне его увидеть?

«Конечно, если расскажешь, зачем вы к нам пришли.»

Паук пошел в сторону тоннеля, махнул одной из лап Юре, чтобы он следовал за ним.

— Расскажу вообще все, что хочешь, если отпустите моего друга и вернете нам наш флаер, — пообещал Юра. Осознав, что их вряд ли сегодня собирались убить, он почувствовал некоторую свободу и решил выдвинуть свои условия.

«А, сорян за это. Нам просто позвонить надо было. Все вернем.»

Коридор, по которому они шли, оказался достаточно узким, так что паук, лишь чуть уступающий ему в росте проходил едва-едва. Юра изо всех сил старался контролировать свои мысли, чтобы пауки не поняли, как ему на самом деле страшно и стремно.

Вскоре туннель привел их в более просторную пещеру с высокими потолками, которая была похожа на зал. В центре его находилось нечто похожее на огромное пустое гнездо из сухой травы и веток, оплетенных непонятной блестящей нитью. 

Юра огляделся по сторонам, ища Олега, высветил фонариком все углы, в одном из которых наконец его нашел. Олег висел в странном гамаке из паутины, связанный по рукам и ногам ей же, вся его нижняя часть лица тоже была перемотана паутиной. Он, кажется, был без сознания, мертвенно бледный, но, вроде как, живой. Юра вытаращился.

— Это че?

«Меры предосторожности. Чтобы твой друг больше не издавал при нас таких громких звуков, а то ушам больно. — Паук даже, кажется, кивнул. — А связали мы его чтобы не убежал, а то ищи его потом: у нас тут много тоннелей, лабиринты целые.» 

— Уф, допустим, — согласился Юра, решил наконец расправиться с делом поскорее. — А можно мне поговорить с вашим главным, вождем, императором или типа того?

«Конечно! Мама уже идет.» 

Ох. Юре выпала честь познакомиться с паучьей королевой. Он едва успел испытать относительную гордость, как в пещеру из другого тоннеля вышло нечто настолько огромное и мохнатое, что капитан Хованский бы с трудом мог назвать это пауком. Больше всего королева пауков была похожа на упитанную голгофианскую лошадь. Юра пялился, думая, что наверняка это было весьма невежливо, и мысленно извиняясь.

«Здравствуй, Юра, — сказал тихий женский голос в его голове, отдаленно напоминающий голос бывшей. — Вы ведь пришли сюда за яйцами?» 

— Э, да, — медленно кивнул Юра. — А как вы узнали? — он недоуменно хлопнул глазами, а потом спохватился и добавил. — Ваше Величество?..

«Давай без этого, — попросила паучиха и медленно забралась в гнездо, уселась поудобнее и подняла на него взгляд основной пары глаз. — Мы прочитали твоего возлюбленного до того, как он упал в обморок…» 

— Кстати, вы вот мысли читаете, — не удержался Юра. Ему никогда не удавалось эффективно противостоять простому любопытству. — У меня друг есть такой же, он персефонианец. Вы, наверное, связаны как-то? Вы произошли от них, может?

Пауки вдруг беззвучно рассмеялись. Юра подумал, что кто-то явно научил их мысленно хохотать по-человечески, и про себя поблагодарил его.

«Это они произошли от нас», — ответил паук, отсмеявшись и покачав головой, заставив Юру молча охреневать. В смысле, персефонианцы — гуманоиды, произошедшие от пауков? Надо будет обязательно рассказать об этом Юлику, если он еще не знает.

«Вернемся к делу, — паучиха вновь обратила его внимание на себя, даже, кажется, скрестила переднюю пару лапок на неком подобии груди. — Скажи, зачем вам яйца именно диких пауков?» 

Юра пожал плечами. Наверное, потому что так сказал загадочный друг Никиты, потому что одного лысого гуманоида можно убить именно этим.

— Если честно, мы тут покушение планируем на Мирона…— начал Юра, но пауки безмолвно перебили его, всполошились все.

«Что?» 

«Ни слова больше! — паучья королева приподнялась со своего трона, закопошилась где-то в жухлой траве. — Мы знаем, о ком ты, и мы тебе поможем.» 

«Да, мы ненавидим этого лысого хрена! Он раньше охотился на нас», — поддакнул более маленький паук.

«Охотился…— фыркнула паучиха, выкатывая откуда-то большой белый шар, похожий на моток шелковой пряжи. — Он нам геноцид устроил. И из-за него к нам регулярно приходят такие как вы, жаждущие мести. С порога стреляют в нас, крадут яйца, так что приходится их убивать.» 

Юра нервно сглотнул и почесал шею.

«Тебя и твоего спутника мы не убьем, раз уж вы пришли с миром и способностью изъявить свою волю словами, — кивнула паучиха, начала разматывать этот странный кокон. — Даже поможем. Надоел нам этот Мирон страшно.» 

«Ненавижу его.» 

Юре оставалось лишь наблюдать за ними. Краем глаза он заметил, что Олег зашевелился в своем гамаке из паутины.

«На самом деле мы в третий раз только встречаем человека, который умеет изъясняться так, чтобы нам не хотелось его убивать. До тебя от нас живыми ушли только двое — Даня и Тинто.» 

«Тинто!» — паук даже вскинул передние лапки от радости. Юра подумал, что если бы это создание могло улыбаться, то оно бы обязательно это сделало.

«Да, Тинто — весьма приятный молодой человек, — согласилась королева. Она уже распутала шарообразный кокон и запустила лапки внутрь него. — Мы с ним сразу подружились.» 

«А теперь соскучились и связаться не можем! Ненавижу здешний вайфай!» 

— Да, ребят, что-то у вас тут ловит плохо, я тоже заметил, — сочувствующе протянул Юра. Заметил, что Олег сел в гамаке и уставился на него. — Флаер вы наш забрали, чтобы с него позвонить попробовать?

«Да, извините. Мы решили, что вам он не нужен, раз уж вы оставили его посреди поля, — ответил паучок, затем заспешил в сторону Олега, который тут же задергался и замычал. — Мы потыкали там еще какие-то кнопки, кажется, сигнал бедствия отослали или что-то такое, вы простите пожалуйста.» 

«Это была не моя идея, если что, — паучиха достала из кокона два круглых яйца, каждое из которых было размером с фарийский помело. — Флаер мы вам отдадим, он в соседнем зале. Твоего Олега сейчас развяжет Малыш, и вы сможете спокойно уйти.» 

— Эм, спасибо вам за помощь, — замялся Юра.

«Только пообещайте одно — что вы-то уж прикончите его. Тинто, например, почему-то не смог довести дело до конца.» 

Олег мычал уж слишком громко и извивался, уворачиваясь от паучьих лап. Юра поспешил на помощь Малышу. Он аккуратно отодвинул паука и попробовал рвать паутину руками, но лишь порезался. Малыш подтолкнул к нему сумку Олега, которая оказалась тут же рядом. Юра достал походный нож, оказавшийся там так кстати, и начал выпутывать Друже с помощью него. Тот наконец успокоился и просто сидел ровно, смотрел на Юру как-то обиженно-печально. Его рот Хованский освободил от паутины в последнюю очередь.

Королева передала им сразу два яйца, пояснив, что второе на всякий, чтобы уж наверняка. Олег не отпускал юриной руки и держал его так крепко, что Юре показалось, что он слышит хруст собственных костей.

Пауки помогли им достать флаер из норы и подняться самим. Олег все еще находился в некотором шоке, пока они ехали до ранчо, и до сих пор молчал, когда они уже вернулись к шлюпке пешком. Юра рассказал ему, что пауки сами нечаянно отослали сигнал на Стремительный, и ребята наверняка уже в пути.

Они выкатили флаер на обочину дороги и стали ждать, встав рядом. Олег все так же без слов просто обнял его, снова спрятав лицо в складках худи. Юра обнял его в ответ и решил, что больше никогда не отпустит.


	14. В краю чужом

— Дэн, сука, Шмальц! — закричал Юра, подбежав к краю платформы. Дима тут же поймал его за локоть, предотвратив юрино собственное падение.

Шмальц летел вниз, а Юлик лишь смотрел.

Юлик потихоньку свалил из собственной каюты, сморщил нос, глядя на то, как его собственную кровать нагло оккупировали. Он проснулся едва ли не на полу, пытался оттолкнуть Руслана силой, за это его совсем придавили. Умереть, самым нелепым образом задохнувшись, не хотелось, поэтому он просто вышел, решив поспать где-нибудь в более спокойном месте.

Шмальц иногда засыпал в кают-компании, и Юлик подумал, что вполне может кинуть кости именно там. Сейчас он был готов уснуть хоть стоя, но все же хотелось какого-то удобства, да и поесть не мешало: О-Нешко излишне нервничал в последние несколько дней, а такой подставы со стороны Руслана он вообще не ожидал.

Тушенцов проворачивал подобное и в их номере на спа-курорте, но там кровать была шире. Раньше Юлик за ним подобного не наблюдал, поэтому пришел к выводу, что виной всему стресс. Он замечал, как Руслана порой одолевал нервный тик, подумал, что беспокойный сон из этой же оперы. С другой стороны, они не так долго и жили вместе, так что всех привычек Руслана он мог попросту не знать, но ругаться не хотелось, поэтому он молча свалил.

Он быстро дошел до камбуза, даже не включив свет, хорошенько зевнул, но как-то разом проснулся, увидев на столе что-то огромное и круглое. Юлик попытался понять, что это, топчась в темноте, но потом он осознал, что вряд ли кому-то помешает — все давно спали сладким сном. Пришлось все-таки включить свет.

Перед ним оказалось яйцо, размером с две его головы. Яйцо было не совсем круглое, да и не походило на паучье, поэтому Юлик крепко задумался. Он не помнил, чтобы кто-то из них покупал нечто подобное, а не заметить совсем тоже не мог, обошел стол, видя, что скорлупа узорами напоминала что-то змеиное.

Первая мысль — Шмальц. Когда они рассказывали про свои последние приключения, Дэн сообщил, что стал напарником того самого парня, Тинто, который оказался наполовину хэллианцом. Юлик сразу вспомнил, как Шмальц носился по ботаническому саду в поисках яйца и требовал, чтобы его срочно осеменили. Он стал каким-то загадочно тихим, временами, наоборот, излишне активным, но вел себя вполне как привычным им Дэн Шмальц. Однако, Юлик верил, что просто так их знакомство не прошло. Юлику было до трясучки интересно, чем все закончилось, но Шмальц в подробности не вдавался. Мотор же ответил весьма лаконично — обдолбались, а потом ебались. Юлик вообще не удивился.

Поэтому яйцо казалось логичным, хотя он не знал, сколько нужно времени, чтобы снести такое. Они все вернулись на Стремительный три дня назад, долго отсыпались на отдыхе, приводили себя в чувства. Диму сразу увезли и вернули совсем недавно. Брат, ровно как и Дэн, временами вел себя как-то непривычно активно. Зато Олег совсем затих.

Юлик сидел за столом и пил колу прямо из горла трехлитрового баллона. Яйцо было настолько большое, что было страшно представить, как именно оно появилось. Шмальц был высоким, но тощим, и таз у него был узкий. Конечно, он наверняка мог подстроиться, и тогда казалось нормальным и то, что Дэн свалил вчера из-за стола пораньше.

Пока Юлик сидел, жевал и залипал на переливы на скорлупе, где-то в районе пункта управления раздался громкий усталый женский стон. Он решил, что ему показалось, но потом услышал судорожный вздох.

— Маш? Че случилось?

— Все мы едем в никуда, по шоссе из никуда*, — тихо ответила она.

— Мы летим вообще-то, — заметил Юлик, поднялся, отключив свет на камбузе, прошел дальше, сел на свое место за штурвалом.

Маша все вздыхала, говорила странные вещи. Юлик не заметил, как ему стало вдруг совсем тепло, и он уснул, устроившись как-то неожиданно удобно.

Он проснулся от сильной тряски и странного жара. Пришлось ухватиться за спинку кресла: Юлик вцепился в нее намертво. Корабль трясло так сильно, что с него слетела тиара. Он сел, когда их положение стабилизировалось и посмотрел на датчики. Они были в практически пустом пространстве.

— Маша, блять!

— Моя жизнь — бесконечный сонный паралич*…— вздохнула она.

— Ты че несешь? Какого хуя корабль трясет?

Юлика будили всю ночь, а сейчас еще и это. Он проспал целых полтора часа, пока не началась тряска. Он нихуя не понимал. Тиара упала, но ИИ он читать не умел, как и никто бы не сумел. Он поднял ее, но на голову не надел, нервно мусолил в пальцах, пока не отложил на консоль.

— Не моя игра, просто не моя игра*, — таким же тоном простонала Маша, Стремительный еще раз тряхнуло, а потом они резко застыли на месте.

О-Нешко же замер в кресле. Он сидел и тупо смотрел в голографический экран невидящим взглядом. Перед ним была бесконечная темнота космоса и тихий ахуй.

— Маш… — попытался он в последний раз.

Юлик попытался вернуть корабль в полет, но компьютер его не слушался. Он попытался ввести капитанский ключ, но ему выдало ошибку, подумал, что мог ошибиться в последовательности цифр. Ему нужен был Юра, потому что ситуация совершенно выходила из-под контроля. 

Больше всего на свете он не любил, когда происходила какая-то хуйня, в которой он совсем не разбирался. Юлик ненавидел такое. Ему казалось, что он еще не проснулся, поэтому пришлось трясти головой. Происходящее достаточно сильно напоминало сон, один из тех кошмаров, после которого испытываешь иррациональное облегчение после пробуждения. Однако, Маша слишком хорошо встряхнула его. Было странно, ведь Юлик не мог доказать себе, что он переживает это не один: сидел он в одиночестве, до этого вообще какое-то яйцо увидел. Вдруг это действительно сон?

Все это было настолько странным, что он решил найти кого-то, с кем можно было разделить безумие. Компьютер продолжал запрашивать ключ капитана. Точно нужно было звать Хованского.

Юра всегда так ругался, когда его будили. Юлик уже слышал его раздраженный крик, но иного выхода не видел. 

Он пошел искать капитана, прошел мимо камбуза, представляя, как по всему кораблю будет бегать маленькие Шмальцы. Жуткая история. Опять чертовщина. Он мотнул головой, вспомнил, что оставил тиару за штурвалом. Во всем корабле было тихо, но в его уставший разум пробивался незначительный шум. Юлик вспомнил про энергетики, которыми ему, видимо, точно придется накачаться. 

Звуки были странными и напоминали болезненные стоны. Жуткая атмосфера подчинялась логике сна с ее первобытными страхами так явно, что Юлик пришел к выводу, что, вероятнее всего, он все еще спит в своем кресле у штурвала. Сто лет назад на его психфаке был практикум по осознанным сновидениям, и Юлик не раз попадал в чужие кошмары, так что ощущение казалось до жути знакомым. Бред какой-то.

Дойдя до каюты капитана, Юлик ощутил голоса отчетливее. Он слышал, что Юра не у себя, но из его каюты доносились какие-то звуки, причем, трудно сказать, вслух или нет. Юлик напрягся. Юра совершенно точно был не у себя, а у Олега, торопливо собирался, потому что качка ему тоже не понравилась.

«Мама! Мама!» — услышал Юлик.

Голоса было два. Юлик бы не удивился, будь это произнесено вслух, но эти два голоса словно транслировались прямо ему в сознание. Напомнило его разговор с Боссом. Стало как-то не по себе.

Юра закрывал каюту и никому не позволял входить без его спроса кроме Олега. Юлик его прекрасно понимал, но несколько раз постучался внутрь, из-за чего зов каких-то детенышей стал громче и жалобнее. Его накрыло чужой глубинной тоской, словно приливной волной. Эти дети не звали мать словами, а внимали чувствами. Юлик едва не осел на пол прямо под дверью. Он вспомнил, что очень давно не видел собственную мать, что безумно соскучился и по ней, и по отцу. Радовало, что Дима всегда был рядом, но сейчас к нему вернулся Андрей, так что Юлик скоро останется один. Конечно, у него был Руслан, но семью ничем не заменишь.

В их жизни все разом переменилось, столько всего произошло, и сейчас были сложные времена. Иногда было страшно. Он не знал, что ждало их впереди. Юлик понимал, что никогда не будет просто «все хорошо», что обязательно возникнут трудности. Но сейчас приятные чувства смешивались с тревогой. Еще и эти непонятные крики из-за двери. 

Почему-то вновь захотелось стать маленьким, спрятаться за ногу матери, чтобы она погладила по голове. Юлика так сильно обдало чужой тоской, что его руки начали трястись. Он забыл про Машу, про Юру, слыша жалобный писк где-то на уровне подсознания, вспомнил, как потерялся в гипермаркете, как долго плакал, когда мама его все-таки нашла.

— О-Нешко, ты тут рыдаешь, что ли? — хрипло спросил его Юра. Юлик разом очнулся, посмотрел на капитана. Он не услышал его, пока Хованский не заговорил вслух. — Чупа-чупс с Русланом не поделили? Колбаса закончилась? — продолжил Юра. Юлик нервно хохотнул, а потом услышал детский плач. В груди болезненно закололо.

Творился какой-то полный пиздец. Юлик мотнул головой, чтобы немного прийти в себя, попытался сформулировать мысль.

— Там кто-то есть, — тихо сказал он Юре. Тот нахмурился. — А еще Маша сошла с ума.

— Шмальц тебе что-то отсыпал? — спросил Хованский и реально не понимал его. В голове Юры было что угодно, но ни намека на понимание. О-Нешко ощущал себя примерно так же, но чувствовал твердый пол под ногами. Это все происходило по-настоящему. 

Однако, в мыслях Юры Юлик никаких детей не нашел, только недовольство тем, как он не выспался. Параллельно в голове О-Нешко рыдали, Олег за стеной что-то бормотал, но это Юлик уже не слышал, потому что пытался хоть как-то отгородиться от всеобщего пиздеца. 

Юра смотрел на него долгим непонимающим взглядом. Юлик осознавал, как именно он звучит, поэтому попытался внести немного ясности, но потом их вновь несильно тряхнуло.

— Вот! Маша отъезжает, причем конкретно, — быстро зашептал Юлик. Он знал, что Маша их слышала. — Мы на месте стоим. Я попытался ключ ввести, но ей похуям.

Капитан напрягся еще сильнее. Он несколько раз оглянулся, посмотрел себе за спину, туда, где мог быть Олег, подумал, что для полного счастья им только этого не хватало. 

— Не понос, так золотуха, — пробубнил он. — Щас Олег выйдет. У меня где-то был ключ на случаи, когда совсем пиздец, но я его куда-то, блять епта, засунул.

Юра легко открыл дверь в свою каюту, и оттуда в мгновение выбежала пара паучков размером с кошку. Юлик услышал их визг и плач, поэтому не успел испугаться.

— Пиз…дец! — Юра заорал и, если Юлик верно понял, испугался. Он посмотрел на голову Юлика, выругался одними губами, про себя подумав, что ему срочно нужно спасти от них Олега, но потом заговорил вслух. — Как можно спокойнее передай Олегу, чтобы сидел у себя, пока я не позову. Не говори, почему. Это приказ.

Хованский произнес это удивительно ровным тоном. Юлик не понял, в чем проблема, но у Юры через мгновение в голове пронеслось несколько сцен, где были пауки, до трясучки испуганный Олег и страх самого Юры. Юлик молча сделал то, что велели. 

Олег сперва спросил, почему, потом удивился, что с ним разговаривали именно так. Юлик повторил и то, что это приказ капитана. Юра сразу же побежал ловить пауков, тихо ругаясь. Оказалось, что это были пауки из тех самых яиц с Хонтверка, но они не должны были вылупляться. О-Нешко вспомнил, что его бросало в жар несколько часов назад, посмотрел, сколько градусов на корабле. У Юры в каюте была печка.

— Мария! Какого хуя? — заорал Хованский.

— Мне так тяжело, кэп, — вздохнула она.

— Тяжело на потолке спать! — продолжать истерить капитан.

— Не кричите на меня!

Пауки рыдали, Маша — впала в истерику. Юра психовал. Свет скакал, и ко всему добавилось негодование Олега. Голова разрывалась от своих и чужих мыслей. Юлик прошел к штурвалу, услышал, как Юра, увидев проходящего невовремя Мотора, запряг работать и его, сказав, что пауки теперь на его совести. Хованский был такой злой, но при этом собранный, что было страшно его ослушаться. Юлик надел тиару, попытался вновь ввести ключ. С тиарой стало полегче. 

— Ну что там? — спросил его Юра, падая рядом.

— Нихуя.

Они долго копались, потом их еще пару раз тряхнуло. На камбузе что-то громко упало, и Юлик вспомнил про яйцо, решил, что Шмальц сам виноват в том, что бросает детей где попало.

Маша не слушалась, они нихуя не понимали, а Олег нервничал у себя. Юра как-то запер его, вручную включил аудиосвязь, и Друже долго пытался выяснить, почему его закрыли, но замолчал, стоило Юре властно гаркнуть, что так надо. Сейчас Хованский напоминал самого настоящего капитана: распределил работу, отдавал приказы и пытался мобильно решить все проблемы. Юлик вспомнил, как они впервые убегали от Ноа.

— Мне надо посмотреть, — раздраженно пояснил Олег. — Я на расстоянии не умею.

— Ну, может быть, ты знаешь, на что это похоже? — спросил Юлик.

— Это может быть сбой в программе или вирус, — ответил Друже, — я без диагностики не скажу, а провести диагностику из каюты нереально.

На камбузе кто-то упал и громко ругался на лужу посреди пола. Руслан ввалился к ним, спрашивая, в чем дело.

Они пытались починить Машу, но та лишь активно сопротивлялась. За это время проснулись все, а Олегу разрешили выйти. Никита, нервничая, занялась уборкой и готовкой. Юлик так сильно хотел есть, что отпросился у капитана: он давно уступил свое место Руслану, а Юра свое — Олегу. По сути, они с капитаном в этом ни черта не понимали, поэтому могли идти на все четыре стороны, пока Олег и Руслан ковыряли железо.

— Твою игру свернуть никак, но ты волен нажать «уйти»*… — простонала она в тот момент, когда Юлик уже сидел за столом на камбузе. Он смотрел на торчащие из ведра куски скорлупы, думая, что сейчас еще придет Шмальц, разорется, а им только этого для полного счастья не хватало.

Когда Шмальц пришел, он и слова ни сказал. Дэн внимательно выслушал суть проблемы, пожал плечами, а потом Маша выдала еще одну крайне непонятную фразу.

— Я где-то это слышал…— тихо сказал он, забил в поисковик. — Бля, не помню. Похоже на какой-то древний трек. 

Шмальц смотрел в стену, пытаясь вспомнить, но в итоге махнул рукой. Тогда к ним присоединился еще и Дима.

— Ага! Нашел! — крикнул Денис и включил аудио. Юлик внимательно слушал, узнавая некоторые строчки. — Сто лет не слышал этого чувака. 

— Удивительно, что ты его вообще узнал, — решил Юлик. — И странно, что Маша говорит этим строчкам. Какой-то странный вирус.

— Или Маша фанатка хип-хопа.

Олег и Руслан затихли, но замолчала и Маша. Корабль стабилизировался в пространстве, парни смогли вернуть и нужную температуру. Мотор сказал, что поймал этих ебучих пауков и спрятал в грузовом отсеке, как Юра и просил, а заодно выяснил, что то самое вино разбилось из-за тряски. Дима зачем-то проверил и кровь, которую оставил у себя в медотсеке, но и той пришла пизда: мини-холодильник давно перестал работать, и хранившаяся там кровь загустела и расслоилась. Благодаря Маше они проебали все.

Юлик уже не знал, что делать. Ему уже и кусок в горло не лез. Юра нервничал, а к Маше вернулось ее безумие. Было единогласно решено, что это все проделки Окси, потому что больше так насрать им было некому. Видимо, Мирон был фанатом творчества какого-то малоизвестного рэпера и решил, что будет смешно подкинуть им такую свинью. 

О-Нешко в десятый раз вспомнил про разбитое яйцо, когда выкидывал упаковку от батончика в ведро.

— Дэн, а ведь и твое яйцо разбилось, — тихо сказал он. Шмальц медленно поднял голову, отрывая взгляд от экрана коммуникатора.

— Какое яйцо? — спросил он, полез рукой под стол, вернул ее обратно. Юра коротко хохотнул. — Мои на месте.

— Да не эти! Твое яйцо, которое на столе было, — ответил Юлик. Дэн дебильно улыбнулся. Не понял.

Возможно, Юлик и ошибся, но тогда было непонятно, кто принес его и зачем. Загадка яйца — именно то, что им сейчас не хватало. Юлик достал из ведра огромный кусок скорлупы, показал Дэну. Тот пожал плечами.

— То есть это не ты снес?

Шмальц нахмурился так, словно Юлик спизданул самую странную вещь в его жизни, и это по меркам Дэна Шмальца. Юра заинтересованно наблюдал за их диалогом. Пока Шмальц смотрел на него, Никита положила руку Юлику на плечо, тихо сказала:  
— Это я привезла. Ты же сам попросил приготовить тебе что-нибудь необычное, а на столе оставила, потому что его сперва надо держать при комнатной температуре десять часов.

— Ты думаешь у меня таких размеров жопа? — удивился Шмальц. — Ужасно! Юлик!

Юра ударился лбом об стол, скрипуче хихикая. Ну, да, возможно, Юлик и ошибся. У него из головы напрочь вылетело, что Никита предлагала купить яйцо какой-то экзотической птицы и приготовить по ее фирменному рецепту. На тот момент он думал о том, что не может спать в одной постели с Русланом.

Его обсмеяли, как только не обозвали, но Юлик решил, что он сам виноват. Пока обсуждали все это, стало как-то легче, а тишина у парней уже не так и напрягала. Но потом к ним пришел Руслан, развел руками.

— Парни, придется пилотировать вручную, — сказал он, — мы отключаем Машу.

Стало как-то сразу несмешно.

До ближайшей планеты нужно было лететь два часа. Это был самый сложный полет в жизни Юлика, потому что отключили практически всю автоматику. Они вели в четыре руки, стараясь отвлекаться по минимуму, и даже не посмотрели, куда именно держат курс.

Сразу вспомнила фраза Маши о том, что они едут никуда. Юлик не понимал, куда они прилетят, что будут делать потом. Возможно, парни починят Машу — в этом даже сомнений не было. Но что потом? Все их козыри превратились в ничто, а этот лысый уебок был способен разрушить любой их план издалека, даже не напрягаясь.

Когда они приземлились, то не пришлось проходить сложный контроль. Они встали на хорошем месте, и Руслан с Олегом сразу сказали, что это минимум часа на три. Юлик подумал, что может поспать, но потом Дима предложил погулять, а они согласились. Юлик двинул к себе, чтобы переодеться, и встретил в каюте Руслана.

— А чего сразу-то не разбудил? Может, быстрее бы решили, — спросил Тушенцов.

— Я посреди ночи от тебя убежал вообще-то. Тогда как будто и проблемы не было, — честно ответил Юлик. — Ты так пинался, что я решил сбежать.

Он не считал такой уж большой проблемой то, что Руслан всю ночь неосознанно дрался с ним, даже свежий синяк на боку показал. Так же не всегда. Иногда они засыпали едва ли не в обнимку, особенно после секса. Не трахались они, если подумать, с вампирских приключений. На спа они больше отсыпались и развлекались, а поцелуями сыт не будешь.

Юлик вдруг осознал, что безумно соскучился по нему. Захотелось зажать Руслана прямо сейчас, отдохнуть душой, но у Тушенцова было много работы, а самого Юлика ждали парни.

— Так ты и тут мог разбудить, — решил Руслан. Нахмурился. Обиделся, что ли?

— Я пытался! Ты меня нахуй послал! Так и сказал: «Юлик, иди нахуй!», а я мучиться не собирался и свалил. Мне проще было одному спать.

Он не заметил, как перешел на повышенные тона. Они типа сейчас ругались? Из-за такой хуйни?

— Ты меня вот грузишь, а мог бы извиниться! — Юлик решил пошутить, чтобы убрать это ненужное сейчас напряжение. Он делал так всегда, но теперь, казалось, не сработало. — Так, ладно, потом поговорим, — кинул он и свалил. Ругаться не хотелось, в Руслан мог напрячься и из-за общей обстановки на корабле.

Они вышли на улицу, сразу ослепленные ярким солнцем. Парни сказали, что напишут, как закончат. Юлик был рад свалить, лишь бы убавить накал в их странном конфликте. Он подумал, что вернется потом, сделает уставшему Руслану массаж, а потом они нежно трахнутся и спокойно уснут. Как будто и не было ничего.

Мотор сказал, что завершит свою миссию, заказал такси и съебал куда-то с пауками в каком-то дырявом мешке. Юлик оказался единственным, кто их не слышал, потому что надел свою тиару обратно. В итоге, они остались впятером: Юлик, Юра, Дима, Дэн и Никита, но единственная леди на их корабле вдруг заявила, что за ней сейчас прилетят. Им некуда было торопиться, а интересно было просто ужасно.

— Это же Ника? Ника же? — спросил Дэн, как-то резко забыв про только что пришедшее сообщение. Никита промолчала. — Познакомь, а? Ну, Никита! 

— Она даже не выйдет, — пробасила она. 

— Так можно же как-нибудь…

— Наш брак и так разваливается! Ты хочешь, чтобы моя жена вообще от меня ушла? — удивилась Никита. 

— Жена?! — слишком громко спросил Дима. — Интересно посмотреть, кто бы это мог быть. 

— О, дорогой, вы ей зато вообще похуям. 

Юлик слушал их всех, понимая, что им всем нужно много о чем поговорить. Почему-то он считал, что нужно обязательно, словно они давно стали кем-то большим, чем просто коллеги или неожиданные попутчики. Да так и было вообще-то. Никита продолжала оставаться для него едва ли не второй матерью, поэтому Юлик разделял интерес брата. Но Никита шепотом послала их всех, сказала, что мамочка тоже заслуживает счастья. 

Ждать пришлось недолго. Совсем скоро рядом со Стремительным сел огромный, явно дорогущий корабль. Юлик всегда хотел такой: большой, глянцево-белый и безумно красивый. Он понимал, что его мечты о путешествиях по космосу могут накрыться пиздой, потому что матушка хотела ему совсем другой жизни. Но Юлик, как ни странно, добился своего. Никита пожала плечами и проследовала внутрь, сказав, что останется на связи. Шмальц еще несколько раз попросил ее познакомить его с женой, но Никита что-то тихо сказала ему на ухо, и тот сразу отъебался. 

Когда Юра вышел, корабль жены Никиты уже взлетал. Он пропустил всю загадочную любовную историю, поэтому охуевше смотрел на то, как Шмальц едва ли не рыдает, глядя на быстро удаляющийся в верхних слоях атмосферы корабль. 

— Мне всей жизни не хватит, чтобы на такой заработать, — вздохнул Юра, — даже если хуи начну сосать за деньги. 

— Я бы и хуи сосал, лишь бы… — начал Шмальц, но осекся. Юлик подумал, что надевает тиару в самый неподходящий момент. 

— Да ты бы и просто так сосал! — сказал Юра. — Где Никита? Собрались же топать.

Шмальц показал на белый штрих в небе, который остался от чужого корабля. Юра посмотрел сперва вверх, потом — на Юлика.

— Улетела, но обещала вернуться, — вздохнул Дима. 

Пока Юлик и Юра совершали опасную посадку, парни уже успели определить, что это за планета. Дима сразу куда-то их потащил, а они послушно шли следом. 

Погода была отличная, и за пять минут прогулки Юлик успел заметить, что местные практически не ходят ногами. Они парили над землей, больше напоминая фей-переростков с механическими крыльями. Здесь было ярко и красиво: повсюду пестрели и благоухали цветущие растения всех мыслимых и немыслимых сортов и размеров — ботанический сад Бернгарда и рядом не стоял с таким великолепием. Юлику показалось, что они попали в милую сказку. 

Пока они шли до места, куда их вел Дима, уткнувшийся в навигатор всем лицом, в основном им попадались точно такие же туристы, но их было сравнительно мало, меньше чем везде. О-Нешко вспомнил, что на вампирской планете вообще не видел никаких чужестранцев — лишь они, четыре дебила, рискнули прилететь. Здесь же обстановка оказалась попроще, но и толпы туристов вокруг видно не было. 

Они пришли к какой-то небольшой лавке, на вывеске которой были нарисованы красивые пушистые крылья. Юлик сразу понял, что это за место и что задумал брат. Внутри оказалось множество предметов, похожих на огромные птичьи крылья, но сделанные из металла. Юлик потрогал одну пару, не смог вспомнить, на что этот металл похож, но он был удивительно легким. Ничего похожего на перья здесь не нашлось, но это было понятно и так. Кто стал бы делать крылья для туристов из перьев, когда есть прочный металл?

Юлик долго выбирал себе те, которые подходили по размеру и модификации. Некоторые крылья оказались острыми, и он видел это. В принципе, это мог увидеть кто угодно, но способные ребята все-таки нашлись.

— Дэн, сука, Шмальц! — крикнул Юра. Юлик обернулся, видя, что их парень точно был из таких, потому что чуть не отрезал себе половину пальца.

Дэн все же не встретился с земной твердью, вовремя раскрыв крылья и воспарив, на что Дима пораженно хохотнул и признался, что таки это тоже способ научиться летать. Юра поначалу косился на него недоверчиво.

Из объяснений Димы, казалось, они оба не поняли, как вообще надо летать. Дима говорил, что это напрямую связано с выданными им всем сенсорами, которые они по его совету налепили на виски — сенсоры были похожи на маленькие круглые пластыри, но держались на коже удивительно крепко. Дима совершенно бессмысленно объяснял, что нужно всего лишь подумать о полете, о том, как машешь крыльями, и ты взлетишь, потому что сенсор уловит этот сигнал и направит его в крылья. Сколько бы Юлик не напрягался, крылья не хотели шевелиться. Он лишь недоуменно чесал в затылке, а Юра протяжно вздохнул и сказал, что лучше попробует метод Шмальца, а, в крайнем случае, пусть не в меру умный Ларин его спасает. Затем капитан, не дав Диме ни секунды на возражения, просто сиганул с вышки, но крыльями задвигал почти сразу, — видимо, не так уж это было и сложно.

Юлик остался наедине со своим недоумением и братом. Дима скрестил руки на груди и качал головой, смотрел как-то больно хитро.

— Ну, раз словами не получается, — начал Дима и вдруг потянулся к его голове, снял тиару и сунул ее куда-то к себе.

«Попробуем так. Внимай», — велел Дима мысленно, улыбнулся и стал проецировать в голову Юлика картинки о образы: полеты птиц, движение перьев, физику полета, аэродинамику крыла. Понятно стало только меньше. Юлик зажмурился и недовольно застонал. Душно.

— Ах так, брат! — опешил Дима. 

Юлик открыл глаза. Ларин мотнул головой и вдруг подбежал к краю, оттолкнулся и взлетел вверх, ловя серебристыми металлическими крыльями воздушные потоки. Он летал как настоящий ангел, не иначе. Юлик все смотрел, как мелькает его стройная крылатая фигура на фоне облаков, а потом спохватился — брат унес тиару, а теперь еще и выделывался!

Такой херни Юлик не потерпит! Он попробовал разогнаться и спрыгнуть, хоть и было страшно. Он решил просто представить, как на самом деле летит, совсем как птица, размахивая крыльями, рассекая воздух своим телом. Он сорвался с края и сразу стал падать. Продолжил думать о птицах и перьях, сконцентрировался и невольно закрыл глаза. Его сразу мотнуло куда-то вверх, а лицо обдало порывом теплого ветра.

— А думал, не сможешь! — крикнул Дима откуда-то сбоку и рассмеялся. Диме было охуенно.

Мимо пролетал Шмальц, и от него исходили крайне странные и противоречивые эмоции, Юлик даже на миг сбился с полета. Дэну было интересно и при этом больно, одновременно грустно и тепло на душе, — этот странный коктейль угадывался не так уж легко. 

Было так непривычно парить по небу на высоте нескольких десятков метров, а управлять огромными механическими крыльями чисто подсознательно казалось совсем чем-то невероятным. Они быстро долетели до следующей платформы приземлились по очереди. Юра осторожно сел на ее край, чтобы перевести дыхание, свесил ноги в пропасть и молча думал о Друже и стейках. Шмальц сразу достал прозрачный пакет с несколькими непонятными таблетками, тихо съел одну. Дима сощурился на него. Дэн, подумав чуть о том, что этот день лучше уже точно не станет, если не принять решительных мер, закинул в рот еще одну, когда Ларин остановил его. 

— Денис, подобные вещества это очень плохо, — сказал он нравоучительным тоном. Шмальц замер и вытаращился. — Особенно когда ты не делишься ими с друзьями. 

Теперь вытаращился Юлик. И на то были причины. Дэн подтянул Диму на себя за руку и тут же глубоко и влажно поцеловал. Юра показательно отвернулся и стал размышлять, что же будет в новой серии «Голгофианских ведьм» сегодня вечером, которую они обязательно будут смотреть вместе с Олегом и сосаться даже жарче. Юлик хихикнул. Дима приятно удивился тому, что Дэн целуется лучше, чем раньше, где только этого понабрался. Дэн же думал, что Тинто целуется все же круче, и как жаль, что он сам сейчас не на Ярви. Ах, вот кому он обязан всей этой светлой грустью. 

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, а Ларин шепнул Шмальцу в губы тихое «спасибо», Юлик со вздохом решил, что слишком часто наблюдает за тем, как его брата кто-то сладко целует, причем даже не бывший муж. Он нахмурился и посмотрел на Диму, чья улыбка медленно расплывалась по лицу. Диме было более чем охуенно. 

— Вот теперь полетаем! 

Угнаться за ним по воздуху было нереально, но Юлик попытался. Они и в детстве часто играли в догонялки, и Дима всегда выигрывал, потому что тупо был старше и ноги у него были длиннее. Юлик успел бросить ребятам о скорой встрече на западной вышке Верхнего города, и не сразу понял, что сказал это не вслух. Он уже несся куда-то вверх, с шелестом рассекая крыльями воздух. Дима думал, что это лучшее изобретение из ныне существующих, и Юлик был в целом с ним согласен. Дима всегда хотел быть чем-то большим, чем он есть, пытался выбраться за пределы своих возможностей, поэтому ему так и полюбился полет на крыльях — так он мог быть не просто человеком, но и еще отчасти птицей. 

Догнал брата Юлик только потому что Дима позволил ему себя догнать, зависнув совсем под облаками. Теперь они вместе летали над бескрайними лугами и буйно цветущими садами внизу, надо всей этой пестро-зеленой благоухающей красотой. Мимо проплывали луга и мелкие озера, огромные цветы, домики на деревьях. В нос били ароматы цветения, и Юлик радовался, что он, в отличие от того же Шмальца, не аллергик и дышать может спокойно. Но он все же понял, что через пару часов на этой райской планете у него от обилия запахов обязательно разболится голова. 

Каким-то образом получилось, что Юлик снова догонял, а Дима летал высоко вокруг ближайшей к городу вышке и думал лишь о том, чувствовал ли он себя еще когда-либо так же упорото. Быстро пришел к выводу, что нет и рассеянно рассмеялся. Его мысли все больше туманились из-за принятой таблетки, и почесть их в точности Юлик уже не мог, пока был занят полетом. 

Их наконец догнал Юра. Капитан смотрел на цветы внизу и размышлял, можно ли по местным законам срывать их, — он ужасно хотел принести букетик пестрых полевых цветов Олегу. Юлик едва приземлился на платформу вышки, но у него уже от умиления подкосились ноги. Юра уже был на подлете, поймал его взгляд и вздохнул. 

«Юлик, раз уж подслушиваешь, помоги нарвать цветов, а?» — Юра приземлился рядом и развел руками. 

— Я думаю, сначала все же нужно уточнить, не запрещено ли это законом, — согласился вслух Юлик. 

— Вы о чем? — Дэн ловко приземлился рядом, аккурат между ними, сжимал в руке коммуникатор. Юлику даже не надо было напрягаться, чтобы понять, что секунду назад он писал своему любовнику. Юлику в свою очередь сразу же стало интересно, как там его Руся. А Руся все так же упрямо игнорировал его сообщения с самого утра, будто все еще дулся, потому что, предположительно, не настолько он был занят сейчас, чтобы не смочь ответить хотя бы односложно. Юлик начал расстраиваться сам.

— Думаю, можно ли тут цветы срезать. 

— Скорей всего нет, — внезапно выдал Шмальц, на мгновение опустив взгляд в коммуникатор. — Я просто погуглил. Люди пишут, что Сирус — невероятно красивая, но в край пизданутая планета. 

— Так и пишут? — рассмеялся вдруг Дима, сжал плечо Юлика. Тот сам не понял, как брат оказался здесь так быстро и бесшумно. Крылатый ниндзя! Дима украдкой показал ему язык. 

— Типа того. Я сократил, — повел плечом Шмальц. — Так что парни, будьте начеку все время. 

— И это говоришь нам ты? 

Верхний город выглядел весьма мило: маленькие улочки, небольшие домики. Даже тут, в сотне метров над землей, росло большое количество растений. Дэн шмыгал носом и говорил, что он немного заторможенный от антигистаминных, и действительно был спокойнее обычного и точно грустнее. Юлик заметил, что тот уже третий день ходил весь загруженный, с тех пор как ребята забирали их с Тилла, и в оба дня в эльфийском спа на Йонакселе тот выходил из номера в отеле только на ужин. Что-то явно неоднозначное случилось между ним и Тинто на Ярви, но Юлик решил пока не спрашивать и уж точно не пытаться копать самому — совсем бестактно, да и Дэн легко замечал каждую его попытку, сразу реагируя остро. 

Дима шел рядом, а Юлик смотрел по сторонам, так что не сразу заметил, как брат взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы с его. Будто им снова по пять и десять, Дима, ответственный старший брат, ведет его в детский сад, а Юлик норовит в любую секунду сбежать. Он не был против, тем более нетрезвый брат послал в его сторону безмолвное «люблю тебя» и незаметно подмигнул. Капитан Хованский, шедший сзади, окрестил их самыми странными братьями из всех, что он видел. Юлик хохотнул. 

Местные гуманоиды все были худые и с длинными изящными конечностями, носили либо разноцветные комбинезоны, либо мантии, либо вообще что-то среднее между. Мысли у них были самые обычные: о том, что скоро надо приготовить обед, забрать детей из школы, как бы не опоздать на встречу, обязательно не забыть зайти вечером в церковь. Читались они все достаточно легко, будто бы и не помышляли о том, как защитить свои мысли от злоумышленников. Но ничего необычного не было. 

Они дошли до небольшой площади с маленьким фонтаном по центру, — четыре тощих уродливых дракона, стоя спина к спине, лениво выплевывали воду, — когда Юлик впервые обратил внимание на одну странность: кажется, абсолютно все местные думали о религии, причем об одной и той же. Он насторожился, потому что еще ни на одной планете не встречал такого единодушия. А сегодня в ближайшей церкви явно намечалась какая-то особая праздничная служба, и все спешили сдвинуть свои дела ради нее.

— Слушай, Дэн, нигде в отзывах не было сказано о местной религии? — спросил Юлик у Шмальца, остановившись посреди площади. Тот оторвался от написания очередного сообщения и посмотрел на него как-то странно.

— Вообще, да, все пишут, что тут какой-то «радикальный пантеизм» и что-то про жертвоприношения…

— Что? — напрягся Юра.

— Да хуйня, — отмахнулся Дэн. — Но лучше лишний раз не отсвечивать. Странная планета, — он пожал плечами. — В «Отчаянном путешественнике» пишут, что тут верят в четырех богов-драконов — покровителей всех природных стихий, а также пятого — трансцендентного Всебога, которого никто не видел. Загадочно звучит.

Юлик нахмурился уже на фразе про жертвоприношения. Дима сжал его кисть крепче, будто почувствовав его напряженность. «Юлик, пойдем перекусим? Тут кафе рядом», — вдруг предложил Дима невербально. У Юлика что уже глаза голодные?

— Ты думаешь, мне лишь бы пожрать? — протянул Юлик в сторону брата. Прозвучало чуть более обиженно, чем он сам того ожидал.

— Я просто предложил. 

— Кстати, я бы тоже пообедал, — согласился Юра. 

Шмальц согласно кивнул, с головой уйдя в переписку. Так что большинством было решено зайти в ближайшее кафе, оказавшееся заведением какой-то экзотической кухни. Название «О, Ном!» интриговало только больше.

Юлик наелся какой-то шняги, похожей на тушеных земляных червей с ягодной подливой и синим рисом, и аппетит куда-то пропал, — возможно, даже от самого вида еды, — он не думал, что что-то вообще способно его так отпугнуть, но все блюда здесь выглядели достаточно жутко. Юра съел лапшу с овощами, по крайней мере, смог внушить себе, что это именно лапша с овощами, и ему было даже вкусно. Дима сказал, что он не голодный и что вряд ли что-то здесь вообще по вегану, на братский мысленный вопрос он ответил, что, да, мясо прет есть только в компании Замая, — Юлик даже не удивился.

Шмальц же, казалось, не поднимал головы от коммуникатора совсем. Он лениво погрыз кукурузные чипсы, даже не глядя на них, а Ларину незаметно удалось скормить ему две порции десерта с цветами в желе. Юлик видел, что заботой это было только отчасти — брату неистово доставляло, что Дэн съедает все, что суют ему в рот, он тупо хихикал и наблюдал.

Юлик вспомнил про Руслана. Ему его сейчас очень не хватало, и это одновременно напрягало и согревало. Он хотел было написать ему, но не рискнул. Парни наверняка заняты с Машей. В последнее время на них много всего навалилось, и приятного было мало. Нужно было держаться вместе и не сраться из-за хуйни. 

Кто-то косился на них из-за соседнего стола. Щуплый крылатый гуманоид смотрел, нахмурив тонкие брови, будто силясь что-то вспомнить. Юлик попытался украдкой настроиться на его намерения. Парень не считал, что рядом с ним разворачивается непристойная сцена, даже когда Шмальц съел очередную порцию десерта вместе с димиными пальцами, но думал, что где-то видел Шмальца, особенно его прическу.

— Эй, Дэн, — О-Нешко отвлек его от коммуникатора, с которого Шмальц листал сотни пестрых картинок. Тот медленно поднял взгляд, будто просыпаясь, улыбался счастливо-дебильно. — Слушай, не знаешь того чувака? — спросил Юлик тихо, стрельнув глазами в сторону гуманоида. — Он пытается вспомнить тебя…

— В первый раз вижу, — выдохнул он, улыбаться перестал. Юлик наклонил голову и сощурился. — Нет, Юлик, у меня, к сожалению, прекрасная память. — Он хотел было снова вернуться к переписке, но решил еще кое-что добавить. — Прекратишь, может, в чужие головы лазить, наконец?

Юлик постарался выглядеть так, будто его не задело высказывание Дэна.

— Я в целях безопасности…

Шмальц качнул головой и снова пропал в коммуникаторе. Его легкое раздражение постепенно сменилось чем-то более воздушным и светлым — радостью лишь от созерцания надписи «онлайн» рядом с чужим именем.

Юлик сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. Отлично, не будет он никого читать, похер на то, что планета, мягко говоря, настораживает. Тиару Дима не хотел отдавать ни в какую, сколько бы Юлик ни просил, — смотрел ему в глаза и думал, мол, так же веселее, да и Юлику надо практиковаться. На возражения брата, что читать он никого не хочет и вообще хватит его мучить, Ларин лишь отмахивался.

Счет им несли крайне долго. Капитан уже начал задумываться, что, возможно, стоит свинтить, потому что это вообще не дело, но Юлик пожурил его за подобные планы. Наконец, высокий и худой официант непонятного пола принес им их чек, вежливо улыбнулся, на секунду дольше, чем было нужно задержав свой взгляд на Дэне, и ушел какой-то угловатой походкой. Юлик счел недоумение.

Пока Юра сканировал коммуникатором код чека и расплачивался, О-Нешко снова обратил на себя внимание Шмальца, ткнув того локтем в бок.

— Местные будто знают тебя, — шепотом сказал Дима, опередив его, наклонился слишком низко, а тон сделал слишком настороженный.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — Шмальца тоже потихоньку захватывало чужое беспокойство. — Я о существовании этой планеты-то узнал только сегодня утром, как и вы.

— Я раньше знал, — вставил Ларин.

— Не суть, блин, — отмахнулся от него Юлик. — Странная херня тут творится. Здешние гуманоиды будто тебя где-то видели…

— Эй, сплетницы, свалим уже, может? — подал голос Юра. — Не хочу тут сидеть дольше, эти крылатые будто пялятся на нас все.

Юлик медленно поднял взгляд и осторожно огляделся. Бля. Капитан как ни в чем не бывало, поднялся с места и посмотрел на них. Юлик поднялся следом и решил отпустить свои силы на волю. Его чуть не сбило с ног волной чужих мыслей.

Пророчество. Всечервь — Кронэрт. Зеленоволосый. Опасность с неба. Убийство. Убить. Не тот, не тот.

Дима схватил его за руку и поволок к выходу. Через него Юлик понял, какие у него самого круглые глаза и ошарашеный вид.

«Что происходит?»

«Нам надо в архив… или в церковь.»

Теперь Ларин круглил глаза.

— Дэн, сейчас серьезно, — начал Юлик. Они были уже на улице, посреди площади с полузасохшим драконьим фонтаном, но Шмальц все еще не обращал никакого внимания на окружающий мир. Его пришлось тряхнуть за локоть, чтобы оторвать от коммуникатора. — Можешь сменить цвет волос на любой другой прямо сейчас?

Дэн ничего не понял, но согласно кивнул, зажмурился. Минуту ничего не происходило. Некоторые гуманоиды задерживали свои взгляды на них, проходя мимо. Юлик чувствовал обрывки мыслей про пророчество, но все равно ничего не понимал.

— Ну как? — раскрыл глаза Шмальц. Выглядел абсолютно так же как раньше.

— Ты свои способности проебать успел? — Юлик потихоньку начинал нервничать, как и всегда, когда не до конца понимал, что хотят незнакомые люди вокруг него. Шмальц недоумевал. — Вообще нихера не поменялось.

— В смысле? — Дэн снова зажмурился, теперь стиснул кулаки, в одном из которых грозился треснуть коммуникатор, загоревшийся новым оповещением. — Бля, во.

Юлик покачал головой.

— Отлично, значит, я не могу, — развел руками Дэн. О-Нешко почувствовал его страх и недоумение.

— С тобой разберемся потом, — решил Юлик. — Персонаж, похожий на тебя связан с некой религиозной темой и каким-то пророчеством, стоит разузнать поподробнее. Церковь посетить, например.

— Ты забыл про жертвоприношения? — напомнил с опаской Юра.

— Если меня или кого-то из вас попробуют принести в жертву, я буду отстреливаться, — пообещал Юлик, кивнув на две кобуры, скрытые подолом его бомбера. Юра ему не поверил.

Храм Верхнего города был большим и роскошным. Юлик не был религиозным, как и вся его семья, поэтому храмы и церкви они посещали лишь на экскурсиях, но было легко понять, что этот храм монументален. Он напоминал что-то древнее, словно местные испокон веков чтили своих богов и ходили в церковь настолько часто, насколько возможно.

Стало понятно и то, почему местные так часто говорили о храме, почему в путеводителе писали про жертвоприношения и странных богов. Стены храма были расписаны яркими картинами, как в комиксах, чьей-то красочной историей. Приезжим был недоступен весь подтекст изображенного, но понимать ситуацию хотелось.

Дима по дороге забежал в какой-то небольшой магазин и купил Шмальцу кепку. Дэн уже и не сопротивлялся, также покорно надел сверху еще и капюшон. Они тихонько прокрались в храм, попав как раз на дневную службу. Местные не боялись чужаков, позволяя приезжим посещать службы некоторых пастырей. Парням сильно повезло, потому что сегодня, в честь объявившегося чувака с древних картин, выступал верховный жрец.

Они сели в самом углу у выхода, решив, что успеют убежать, если придется. Мысли местных были переполнены неподдельным страхом, чуть ли не первобытным ужасом. Юлик никогда не считал себя суеверным, поэтому молча удивлялся, про себя благодаря Диму за то, что забрал его тиару.

Верховный жрец был высоким худым чуваком с виду лет тридцати. Он был облачен в светлую мантию, спрятал голову в капюшоне, оставляя напоказ лишь худое длинное лицо с острыми чертами. Юлику он чем-то напоминал крысу. 

— Братья…— начал жрец. Шмальц тихо хохотнул, за что Юлик ткнул его в бок и шикнул. — Мы исправно молились и не думали, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет, но мы готовились. Это наша война, и, объединившись, мы победим что угодно и кого угодно.

Любая религия учила добру, но здесь Юлик ощущал лишь негатив. Это было видно и без каких-то особенных способностей: народ напрягся и внимательно слушал мессию, который звучал весьма пессимистично, настраивая прихожан на не самый миролюбивый лад. 

Для себя Юлик вынес две вещи: наличие каких-то нескольких богов и пророчества. Он долго рассматривал стены перед началом службы, пытаясь тихо обсудить это с остальными. Прихожане были испуганные — едва ли не паниковали. В голове каждого стоял образ парня, подозрительно похожего на Дэна.

— Надеюсь, у них хуевая память и нас забыли, — шепнул Юра. — Таких как мы невозможно забыть. 

— Ты себе льстишь, — решил Дима.

— Это ты себя недооцениваешь! 

Дима пожал плечами. Юлик понял, что хотел сказать Юра, ведь они действительно выделялись. Возможно, он чувствовал это, потому что ощущал чужой страх и искренние пожелания смерти Дэну. Какие бы конфликты у них не были внутри команды, но они все стали настолько близки, что были едва ли не братьями. Юлик твердо решил, что никогда никого не даст в обиду, и за Шмальца будет драться, если понадобится.

Верховный жрец, которого все звали Дудем, разводил руками, напоминая всем о пророчестве. Должен был объявится чужеземец с яркими зелеными волосами, который мог убить их Бога. Звучало все это донельзя смешно, но Шмальц реально был похож на чувака с картинок. Юлик, не зная всей истории, легко мог подумать, что с него и рисовали. 

Но Дэн не был посланником дьявола. Шмальц смотрел на Дудя таким странным взглядом и впервые забыл про переписку. Юлик ощутил его тоску с толикой страха, которая во мгновение превратились в ярость, стоило местным загоготать.

— Наш долг — убить Янхо! — торжественно объявил Дудь. Все так воодушевились, что повставали с мест и зааплодировали стоя. 

— Я ему ебало раскрошу, — пообещал Дэн и почти снял капюшон, но был вовремя остановлен капитаном.

— Ты ебанулся? — зашипел Юра. — Их дохуища, а нас, блять епта, четверо! Что мы им можем сделать? Только жалобно потрясти кулаками и попросить не трогать нас? Тебе на себя похуй, так ты о других подумай! Я только зажил и не планирую подыхать так рано. Я Олегу обещал помочь с ужином! 

Юлик услышал, как Денис вспомнил, что тоже кое-что обещал Тинто, и он совершенно точно хотел забыть эту ужасную картинку. Ебучие извращенцы. Шмальц, будто поняв, что его услышали, посмотрел на Юлика.

— Я бы попросил вернуть твою херню на место, да ты слишком полезный, — грустно заметил Дэн. — Пойдем куда-нибудь, где тихо, пока я держу себя в руках. 

Юлик недолго послушал чужие мысли. Казалось, местные все имеют общий информационный канал, в котором общаются, но такого, конечно же, быть не могло. Здесь попросту был такой менталитет, который не позволял вредить букашкам, но легко разрешал убить ни в чем не виновного парня. 

Шмальц бесился. Юра боялся. Дима еще не совсем пришел в себя. Брат тоже вспомнил про Андрея, про то, что уже успел соскучиться. 

— Я слышал, что здесь есть тихое цветочное поле, где в основном тусуют приезжие хиппи, — сказал Дима. Юлик не стал интересоваться, откуда у него такая информация. Туда они и направились.

Летать было по-прежнему прикольно, но теперь Юлик сильнее концентрировался на чужих словах. Его это бесило. Тело не привыкло, но он давил это из себя, тратил все силы, чтобы понять, где и что происходит. Шмальца искали. Местные собирали оружие и все, что могло быть быть использовано в качестве него. Конкретно их образы нигде не мелькали, а вот высокого зеленоволосого парня здесь знали даже дети. Единственным исключением оказалось то, что у чувака должна была быть бородка, но местные заключили, что борода попросту не отросла, а они успели найти его даже раньше положенного. 

Юлику уже не было страшно. Они приземлились на огромные цветы, название которых он точно не знал. Он понял, что Дима уселся на ромашку, а Юра плюхнулся на что-то ярко-красное. Рядом сел Шмальц. О-Нешко подумал, что ему будет проще рядом с братом. 

Ему было настолько херово, что он вынужден был отобрать у Димы тиару. В голове в мгновение стало так хорошо и пусто, что он громко протяжно застонал.

— Хуево быть тобой, — посочувствовал Юра.

— Ты не представляешь насколько! — ответил Юлик. — Я знаю обо всех извращениях Шмальца.

— Тебе надо памятник поставить, — кивнул капитан.

— Могильный! — грозно рыкнул Дэн. Юлик знал, что тот не любит, когда его подслушивают, но пока что иначе было никак. 

Логичнее было вернуться на корабль, спрятать Шмальца, но на них уже не смотрели, как раньше. Юра предлагал сдать крылья и дойти до Стремительного, но Дима сказал, что на корабле скучно, а Шмальц уже не напоминал местным о пророчестве. На цветочном поле они вообще никак не выделялись, словно были просто уставшими туристами, кем реально и являлись.

Они гуляли часа два, и работа на Стремительном могла уже закончиться. Олег говорил, что напишет им, как все доделают, но Юлик вдруг вспомнил, что они вроде как неудачно разошлись с Русланом. Тот был в сети совсем недавно, и О-Нешко написал ему, спросил, как дела. 

— Кулаки чешутся, — сказал Шмальц. 

— Тебя не в первый раз хотят убить, — напомнил Юра. 

— Меня хотели убить за дело, а не вот это вот все.

Руслан сказал, что они еще работают. Юлик спросил, все ли у них хорошо и не нужно ли им помощь. Чужие мысли уже не занимали его голову, поэтому он начал думать свои. Он вспомнил тяжелый взгляд Руслана, подумал, что зря убежал. Тушенцов ответил, что они отлично справляются, попросил Юлика развлекаться дальше. Почему-то показалось, что на него обиделись.

Юра долго пытался пояснить Дэну, что все хорошо, что местные хотят убить не его. Шмальц уже начинал говорить слишком громко, чем привлекал внимание.

— Надо было вас сразу на корабль вести, — решил капитан. 

— Нет, бля, я их змея найду…— заорал Шмальц. Юра подскочил, дал Дэну мощный подзатыльник, из-за чего их цветы покачнулись. 

— Шмальц! — Юра кричал даже громче, и теперь на них пялились. Дэн с трудом удержал кепку на голове, хотя изначально ни в какую не хотел ее надевать.

Дима хохотнул, держась за лепесток, едва не упав. Юлик испугался, что их стебли поломаются, а до земли было далековато. Они бы не смогли распахнуть крылья — места между цветами практически не было. Он посмотрел вниз, представляя, как наебнется туда. 

Руслан написал, что он не обиделся, но реально занят. Юлик поинтересовался, какого хуя он тогда сидит в интернете, если так занят. Он начинал злиться. О-Нешко не понимал тон, с которым Руслан ему отвечал, потому что они печатали сообщения. По голосу он понял бы гораздо больше, но рядом с ним были парни, да и Тушенцов находился там не один. 

— Ты вообще бессмертный! — напомнил Юра.

— Вот потому им всем пизда, — ответил Дэн.

Коммуникатор уведомил о новом сообщении. Это было видео. Юлик открыл его на минимальной громкости: Руслан злобно смотрел в камеру, отвел руку, показывая перемазанного чем-то черным Олега. Друже крикнул «Юлик, иди нахуй», Руслан пожал плечами, а потом заржал. 

— Олег попросил послать тебя, а потом решил сделать это сам, — сказал Руслан. Юлик не знал, как на это реагировать, но больше не писал.

Юра продолжал свои тщетные попытки вразумить Шмальца. Тот доказывал ему, что хрен эти идиоты додумаются убить его так, как надо. 

— Они хотели поймать тебя и скормить червю. Не думаю, что после такого ты выживешь, — сказал Юлик, не помня, было произнесено это вслух или это услышал лишь он. Оторвавшись от коммуникатора и посмотрев на парней, он понял, что этот момент он все-таки услышал.

— Пиздец, я пошел на корабль за оружием, — решил Дэн, поднялся, но Юра вновь поймал его за руку и потянул на себя. 

Они дернулись так сильно, что вновь задели цветок Димы и Юлика своим. О-Нешко успел ухватиться за лепесток, но Ларин вскрикнул, попытался схватить его за руку, но навернулся, перекувырнувшись через голову. Юлик инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы схватить его за ногу, но Дима брыкался, стараясь зацепиться, пнул брата по щеке, пока падал, но успел зацепиться за его футболку. Юлик сжал его запястье, однако, еще не отошел от удара ногой, поэтому не смог держать его достаточно крепко. Им опять повезло, потому что Дима развел пальцы, и они сжали ладони друг друга.

— Дима, блять, не дергайся! — крикнул Юлик, когда Дима попытался еще и крылья развести, вновь ударил Юлика.

— Прости, брат, прости, — выдохнул Дима и безвольно повис, держась лишь за ладонь Юлика. 

Все произошло так быстро, но казалось, что Дима падал вечность. Он до боли сжимал руку Юлика: вены вздулись на его кисти, а кольцо на безымянном резало пальцы Юлику. Хотелось отпустить его, но он вовремя сообразил и помог брату выбраться, затащил обратно, но руку отпустил не сразу. От кольца Димы даже след остался. А потом Юлик вспомнил, что Дима не носил колец.

— Это… ты замуж выходишь? — ошарашено спросил Юлик, схватил брата за руку и приблизил ее, рассматривая внимательнее. На длинном безымянном пальце блестело аккуратное колечко. — Как я раньше его не заметил? 

— Да я, вроде как, не скрывал, — ответил Дима.

— Но и не сказал! Когда это?..— Юлик посмотрел брату в глаза. Тот счастливо улыбался. — Андрей же?

— Конечно! Как будто я соглашусь на брак с кем-то другим.

— Но разводиться ты с ним не стеснялся, — хохотнул Шмальц. Дима посмотрел на него как-то опасно.

— Ой, надеюсь, что тот червь сожрет тебя, переварит, а потом высрет — как от удобрения от тебя будет больше пользы, — понадеялся Дима злобно, но Шмальц не обиделся — хохотнул еще громче. 

— Вообще-то я планирую выпить на твоей свадьбе и познакомиться с твоей мамочкой!

— А тебя никто не звал.

— Когда мне нужно было приглашение?

Юлик их практически не слушал. Его мысли о том, что брат снова выходит замуж, были громче мыслей жителей всего этого города. Дима и Андрей так быстро решили снова пожениться, что даже не верилось. Конечно, они были знакомы много лет, но сильно изменились, чтобы принимать такие решения столь быстро. Юлик реально не верил в это. Однако же, Дима выглядел таким счастливым, и стало понятно, почему он сходил с ума в эти дни — это его последние свободные часы.

Перестав грызться со Шмальцем, Дима обернулся обратно к брату. Юлик не заметил, как стал потирать его ставшие горячими пальцы. Возможно, все его переживания можно было легко прочитать на лице, потому что Ларин перестал улыбаться. 

— Я уверен в нем, брат, — тихо сказал он. — Он изменился лишь к лучшему, да и я стал умнее. 

Но Юлик не мог так легко успокоиться, хотя Андрей был, пожалуй, единственным, кому было не страшно доверить Диму. Он бы серьезно задумался из-за Шмальца, из-за его странного бывшего, с которым Юлика даже не познакомили. Олегу он тоже мог довериться, но вновь с опаской, а Андрея Юлик знал давно, да и последние события показали, что на него можно положиться. 

— Я ему ебало сломаю, если что-то с тобой случится, — ответил Юлик, — мне тоже уже не двадцать.

Дима рассмеялся, и цветок снова покачнулся, потому что Ларин крепко обнял его, а потом совершенно неожиданно поцеловал. 

— Ты решил пососаться со всеми мужиками вокруг, пока твой не видит? — спросил Юра. 

Юлик хохотнул, по-прежнему прижимаясь губами к губам брата. Он ощутил, как Дима лизнул его, и, да, это точно было странно. 

— Со всеми кроме тебя, Юрочка, — сказал Дима, продолжая обнимать Юлика.

Дима сказал, что они не планируют большую свадьбу — тупо зарегистрируют отношения, когда станет спокойнее. У Замая было много работы, а Дима считал нужным разобраться с Окси. Но пока что он был на седьмом небе от счастья, сказал, что Андрей сделал ему предложение крайне неожиданно, но просто: достал кольцо посреди ужина и прямо спросил. Дима сразу согласился, решив не напоминать, что свое последнее обручальное кольцо выкинул в реку едва ли не на глазах у мужа. После этого они и решили развестись. 

Поэтому Дима настоятельно попросил Дэна не делать глупостей. Тот подозрительно притих.

— Я придумываю план, — кивнул Шмальц.

— А можешь ничего не придумывать, потому что парни сказали, что почти все доделали, так что мы скоро улетаем, — улыбнулся Юра, продолжая набирать сообщение. 

Шмальц махнул рукой, видимо, решив не спорить. После всех криков и падений на них опять начали пялиться. Возможно, они все-таки привлекали внимание и без ярких волос. Неужели, они вправду выглядели, как какие-то фрики?

Они недолго посидели, погрелись на солнышке и планировали уходить, когда цветы вокруг начали пустеть. Народ тоже валил, и они подумали, что близился вечер и все просто уходили, потому что устали или торопились в храм. Сами парни никуда не торопились, а в храм идти точно не собирались. Юлика перестало трясти, потому что Руслан скинул ему свое фото, а значит, у них все в порядке. Дима перестал чудить, а Шмальц зевал, говоря, что хочет уже домой и пожрать.

Они решили, что им показалось. Цветы тряслись, пока они сидели на них все время, поэтому легкая тряска не пугала совсем. А потом Юлик и сам едва не наебнулся, они вскочили, а потом — взлетели, потому что земля задрожала.

Юлика в который раз взяли за руку, поднимая высоко над цветком. Они увидели в небе летящую к ним толпу. Возможно, Шмальц кричал излишне много. Во главе этой стаи был знакомый им крысиный жрец. Юлика подтянули чуть выше и ближе. 

— Янхо должен умереть, — сказал Дудь. 

— Я не Янхо! Я Дэн Шмальц! — ответили ему.

Юлик видел, как Дэн напрягся. На словах он был громкий, но на деле все-таки не хотел помирать. Летящие на них смотрелись так смешно и упорото, но, сейчас всем было не до смеха. Одного из них хотели убить, ссылаясь на какой-то религиозный бред.

— С чего вы взяли, что это он? И вообще, может, ваш Бог и есть ваш враг, — сказал Юлик.

Они читали про этих богов, и выходило так, что они больше вредили. В блогах писали, как местные считают, что их боги даруют их жизни процветание, но по факту они сами же придумали себе каких-то несуществующих чуваков, а реально видели лишь одного. Кронэрт — Всечервь, бог земли в обличье огромного червя, реально был червяком. По предположениям ученых с других планет, змей был не один, но они реально рыхлили землю и удобряли своими отходами. Только богами тут и не пахло.

— По преданию мы должны уничтожить Янхо, и тогда мир станет лучше, наша планета достигнет процветания, — спокойно проговорил Дудь. 

— Вы даже своих приносите в жертву!

— Стать жертвой — большая честь. 

Пытаться переубедить фанатиков — бесполезный труд. Верным казался единственный выход — бежать, и они пришли к этому выводу единовременно, быстро удирая, пока до них нельзя было добраться. Механические крылья работали быстрее и не уставали, поэтому они смогли оторваться. Перед ними возникли другие — сейчас враги были везде. С маневренностью у них уже были проблемы, потому что опыта полетов было катастрофически мало.

Улетать от тех, кто желает одному из твоих друзей смерти, крайне странно. Юлик все боялся, что крылья перестанут работать, и тогда он упадет, парням придется его спасать и их могут догнать. Крылья замирали несколько раз, стоило ему об этом подумать.

Фанатики не имели с собой оружия, и Юлик понял это как локальный пацифизм. Это им сильно помогло. Им нужно было оторваться, но не хотелось подставлять ребят, а лететь куда-то еще было бессмысленно. Они могли летать до бесконечности. Их окружили с двух сторон, а потом земля вновь затряслась.

Дудь сказал что-то на незнакомом языке, который не смог перевести лингвочип Юлика, а потом погоня прекратилась.

Они прилично отстали, словно на них забили. Юлик осмотрелся по сторонам, понимая, что за ними больше не летят. 

— Подозрительное дерьмо, — заметил Юра. — Надо валить, пока не началась какая-то еще большая хуйня. 

Стремительный был в противоположной стороне. Скорее всего, Дудь знал это, ведь стоянка была в одном месте. Юра связался с Олегом, спросил, может ли он с Русланом забрать их, сказал, что объяснит все потом. Олег ответил, что решит проблему, сказал лететь к границе обитаемых поселений. 

В такой момент уже не думаешь о том, чтобы забрать залог за крылья. Воздух пронзил громкий высокий звук — что-то среднее между гулом и стоном. Земля дрожала чаще.

— Они же… могли вызвать червя? — спросил Дима.

За ними давно не гнались, но каким-то образом настигли. Юлик вспомнил, как работает полет, что они могли сократить путь, зная местность. Парни летели по прямой, временами тормозили.

— Янхо станет главной жертвой Кронэрту, — торжественно сказал Дудь, вновь раздался тот звук, и через мгновение из-под земли вылез гигантский червь, оказавшийся серым и безглазым. 

Юлик никогда не видел ничего подобного. Всечервь замер, возвысившись над всеми, издал странный, будто бы удивленный, звук и скрылся под землей. В этот раз их окружили со всех сторон, давили и сверху. Юлик достал обе Хольги, но понял, что это ему, скорее всего, уже не поможет. Тысяча человек против четверых. 

— Дэн, попробуй сменить цвет волос еще раз, — быстро сказал Дима. У Дэна ничего не получалось.

— Отдайте Янхо и никто больше не пострадает!

Они не собирались его отдавать. Дэн был для них как братик. Его трясло, пока сумасшедшие потихоньку давили на них, становясь все ближе. Юлик все-таки решил отстреливаться, но одну его Хольгу тут же выбили из рук метким броском какой-то палки. Пацифизмом уже и не пахло.

Червь заревел под землей, выполз, становясь чуть ниже них самих. Дудь быстро читал что-то, словно молился. Все вокруг гудело, происходящее напоминало какой-то ритуал, сирусийцы играли на кривых деревянных инструментах странную музыку, словно управляли червем или тот тупо привык, что его зовут ужинать под такие мотивы. 

Их схватили цепкие жилистые руки, растащили по сторонам, разделяя, и Шмальца поднесли к червю. Он дергался, пытался кусаться, но он по-прежнему был один, а сирусийцев — туча. Дудь прокричал что-то, ему ответили, а потом Шмальца просто сбросили вниз. Червь захлопнул пасть, и музыка резко прервалась, оставив после себя неприятную тишину. Червь сыто рыгнул и исчез под землей.

— Мы говорили вам, что возьмем свое, — спокойно ответил Дудь. — Вы нам не нужны. Летите, куда хотите.

Юлик понимал Шмальца и его «кулаки чешутся». Эти уебки были такие довольные, а крысиный жрец прямо светился от счастья. О-Нешко мог понять и их, но сейчас находился на адекватной стороне. Шмальц был совсем молодой, не сделал им ничего плохого, но вот так обидно и грустно погиб. 

Вспоминались его светлые чувства к тому парню, с которым он постоянно общался. У них только зарождались отношения. По сути, Шмальц даже не жил еще толком. Ему сколько? Лет двадцать? 

В груди стало больно и пусто. Хотелось разрушить тут все, чтобы все поняли, что именно они сделали. Местные радостно гоготали и собирались разлетаться, чтобы подготовиться к празднику. Эти светлые малые собирались закатить вечеринку в честь того, что убили невинного человека.

У Юлика невольно опускались руки. Парни не выражали никаких эмоций — не верили. Они многое пережили вместе, и сейчас у них не было даже тела, которое можно было бы похоронить или отправить родителям.

Они приехали сюда, потому что были вынуждены. Они хотели просто погулять. 

— Вы пожалеете, — вырвалось у Юлика. Над ним лишь посмеялись. 

К ним подлетел Стремительный. Юлик хотел было сказать, что одной проблемой было меньше, что парни молодцы, да даже дышать мог с трудом. Ему казалось, что у него только что вырвали сердце, но его грусть никак не могла помочь.

Шмальца больше не стало. Просто не стало. Все случилось как в кошмарном сне.

Они не знали, что им делать. Они не могли отомстить, да и ничто им уже не поможет. Юлик вспомнил, как Шмальц оставил их впервые, но сейчас все ощущалось значительно острее, словно тогда была простая репетиция. Теперь Денис не вылезет из-под земли, и навряд ли сможет выползти из червя. Он попал в эту огромную пасть, а оттуда путь в одно направление. 

— И как жить теперь? — спросил Юра. 

Они остались на месте, бессознательно дергая крыльями и смотрели на дыру в земле, где только что, предварительно сожрав их близкого друга, скрылся огромный тупой червь. 

Слова застряли в горле. Как же хотелось уничтожить здесь каждого. Земля затряслась, а потом показался виновник торжества. Сириусийцы зааплодировали ему. Юлик решил, что они могли подпортить им малину, убив их бога, но не знал, как это сделать. Червь неожиданно выпрямился, вскинувшись высоко-высоко, насколько вообще позволяла его немалая длина. Дима вдруг подлетел к нему ближе.

— Дэн может быть жив! — крикнул он, но Юлик не знал, что можно было сделать. 

Червь изогнулся, словно почуял агрессию, зарычал. Юлик не понял, что произошло, потому что он вдруг полностью намок, а потом проморгался и увидел, что червя перед ним уже не было, но все вокруг оказалось в мерзкой салатовой жиже. Дима продолжал висеть там, куда подлетел. Все затихло.

— Кро...нэрт... — пролепетал Дудь. 

Юлик огляделся, как и все. Он видел, как приземлился Стремительный, который едва не задело дождем из внутренностей червя. Не могли же это сделать парни? Или?.. Неужели, пророчество было правдивым? О-Нешко подумал, что точно что-то принял или это все ему тупо снилось, а на самом деле он все еще спит за штурвалом. Весь день был безумным и странным, но определенно точно — в стиле Дэна Шмальца. 

Первая мысль — жив ли Дэн? Юлик искал его взглядом, осмотрел всех и каждого. Денис подлетел откуда-то снизу, как ни в чем не бывало, весь салатово-бурый из-за крови и земли. Он смотрел на всех с маниакальной злостью в глазах и вдруг громко заорал. Юлик и сам испугался. 

— Налетайте по одному, вперед! — крикнул он. Дудь округлил глаза. — Че, зассали? Ну, я жду! Кто там меня убить хотел? 

О-Нешко посмотрел вниз, где виднелись разорванные останки червя, и тихо ахнул. На Шмальца глядели со страхом и ненавистью, но больше все же боялись. Он рычал, ругался. Сириусийцы потихоньку отступали, но продолжали смотреть на него, словно Дэн мог напасть со спины.

Денис их сильно напугал. Их всех — и ребят тоже. Юра, очнувшись раньше всех, быстро схватил Шмальца за капюшон и потащил в сторону Стремительного, улетая так быстро, как только мог. 

— Похуй на залог! — крикнул он. Юлик понял это как команду бежать.

Он не понял, как они оказались на корабле. За ними захлопнулся люк, и Юра, махнув на всех рукой, сразу побежал к штурвалу. Шмальц сидел на полу злой и невероятно вонючий. Пожалуй, от них от всех воняло. Юлик ощутил, как они взлетают и как Юра разговаривал с Олегом.

— Мы убили Машу…— грустно сказал Руслан. Юлик мотнул головой. Он его и не заметил. 

О-Нешко вдруг понял, что его колотит. Денис что-то шептал, тоже трясся. Дима сидел на коленях рядом и хватал Шмальца за руки, успокаивая. 

— Че у вас произошло? — спросил Руслан.

— Потом расскажу.

Олег сказал, что это это был какой-то известный вирус, созданный каким-то медийными чуваком, который в свое время любил поугарать вот так. Потому и текст такой странный. Так же он сказал, что скорее всего они подцепили его сами, потому что дебилы, но для любителя создатель оказался хитрым и ловким, поэтому пришлось полностью переустановить Машу. Эта их же Маша, но команду она теперь не знает.

— Мария! — крикнул Юра. Голос его стал пободрее, но капитан по-прежнему хрипел.

— Добрый вечер, капитан, — ответила ему Маша. Это был знакомый им голос, но какой-то механический. Бездушный.

— Ненавижу сегодняшний день, — прошептал Юра и со злости ударил о что-то кулаками. 

Сегодня они потеряли Машу, едва не потеряли Дениса, а еще вернулись к тому, с чего начали больше недели назад. У них ничего не было против Окси.


	15. За горизонтом холодный космос

Губы Олега всегда казались для Юры чем-то невероятно вкусным, особенно когда тот неожиданно целовал его сам, например, как сейчас. В последние дни такие поцелуи словно стали для них обоих жизненной необходимостью. Хованский отвечал, даже уже не отдавая себе отчета в том, что они находились не в личной каюте, а на вполне себе общественном камбузе. 

У Олега вообще вошло в привычку постоянно легонько касаться его, обнимать и гладить. После той вылазки на планету пауков он до сих пор был сам не свой, будто бы стал тактильным маньяком, то и дело оказываясь с Юрой рядом, тянулся к нему. Юра совершенно не был против, тем более пальцы Друже всегда были мягкими и горячими. Целоваться он тоже обожал, но все же стоило оставаться начеку, покуда они были у всех на виду.

Тут что-то едва слышно зашелестело, а потом щелкнуло, и зажужжала кофемашина в углу камбуза. Олег, прижимающий его спиной к холодильнику и терзающий юрины губы, тут же замер, но не отпрянул, Юра медленно открыл глаза, все же чуть отстраняясь.

Непонятно вообще откуда взявшийся Шмальц стоял в дальнем углу, привалившись плечом к стене, и пялился отсутствующим взглядом на работающую кофемашину. Он наконец поднял голову и будто только сейчас увидел их.

— А. Утречка, — вежливо улыбнулся он капитану, чуть зевнул. — Сейчас свалю, — Шмальц кивнул на наполняющуюся ароматным напитком кружку, будто бы говоря «сами понимаете».

Когда уже и Друже повернулся к нему, Шмальц торопливо подхватил свою кружку, выключил кофемашину и ускакал, провожаемый олеговским серьезным взглядом. Юра обнял его за шею и тихо усмехнулся в ухо. Кажется, про их отношения на этом корабле знали уже все. 

Самое забавное, что Юре уже не было стыдно. У них в команде в принципе многие обзавелись отношениями за их недолгие приключения: он сам нередко заставал Руслана и Юлика за милыми моментами. Про историю двух Лариных Юра старался забыть, да как-то не получалось. В любом случае, жизнь как будто бы налаживалась, а стесняться своих чувств он не умел. Он заполучил в свои руки Олега и был счастлив, поэтому ему было откровенно похуй, что там кто думал. Да, вроде, им никто и слова плохого не говорил, потому что ничего действительно неуместного и неприличного они и не делали. 

Юра сварил им обоим кофе, перехватил из ящика непочатую пачку мюсли и тарелки, а из холодильника — молоко, и наконец устремился в кают-компанию, чтобы позавтракать с остальной командой, потому что чувствовал необходимость поговорить с ними всеми еще со вчерашнего вечера, когда они спешно взлетали с Сируса.

За большим круглым столом уже сидели крайне помятые и бледные Руслан и Дима, сверлящие взглядами экран тонкого ноутбука. Не надо было быть чтецом мыслей, чтобы понять, что эти двое не спали всю ночь, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть что-то полезное в сети и разработать план дальнейших действий. Юра сел по правую руку от Димы, тот тут же молча стянул себе его кофе. Возмутиться Хованский не успел, потому что мимо пронесся такой же бледный Юлик.

— Капитан, что нам делать? — пискнул Юлик и бухнулся за стол напротив Юры, по пути чуть не сбив с ног Олега.

Все присутствующие тут же обратили свои взгляды на капитана. Юра замялся.

— Пацаны… если б я знал, то уже сказал бы вам, — честно ответил он, наливая молоко в мюсли. Юлик все еще странно пялился на него. И чего он такой взвинченный прямо с утра, будто всю ночь сидел за штурвалом, не смея смыкать век ни на секунду. Блять, кажется, так и было. — Я правда не знаю. Но тебе, Юлик, могу посоветовать дышать поглубже. И пойти отдохнуть.

Юра подчерпнул ложку мюсли и уже почти донес ее до рта, когда О-Нешко вдруг стукнул обоими кулаками по столешнице так, что она затряслась, и ложка чудом не выпала у него из рук. Юра замер и уставился на него.

— Я жить хочу! — проскулил Юлик как-то отчаянно тихо.

— Юлик, остынь, я, вот, тоже умирать не собираюсь, — подал голос Ларин. Его брат поднял настороженный взгляд на него. — У меня так-то свадьба через месяц, дожить хочу...

Олег подозрительно нахмурился, глядя на Ларина. Юра вздохнул и обратился к своему завтраку.

— Тем более, — устало протянул Дима и внезапно широко зевнул, затем продолжил, — мы нашли кое-что. Точнее, кое-кого. Врага нашего Оксимирона.

Теперь все смотрели на Ларина. Откуда-то даже вылез Шмальц все еще в кружкой кофе в руке, навострил уши.

— Вы что, всю ночь гуглили его врагов? — хохотнул капитан. Ларин неожиданно кивнул.

— Ну да, вообще-то. Решили найти тех, с кем можно против него скооперироваться, — прокартавил он и неуверенно улыбнулся. Юра болезненно поморщился. — И нашли какого-то хрена, с которым у него противостояние острое. Некий Ресторатор…

Юра не мог больше спокойно есть. Ларин как будто специально подбирал слова так, чтобы помучить его. Олег заметил его страдания и весело хохотнул.

— Полночи мы гуглили его, в итоге совершенно случайно нашли, что у него бар где-то на Нордвире, не так далеко отсюда.

Недалеко отсюда? Юра на автомате задумался, где они сейчас. Посмотрел на коммуникатор на запястье — по времени и геолокации выходило, что на подлете к Кангопу, где они как раз обещали встретиться с Никитой, но, очевидно, уже немного опаздывали.

— Юлик, а ты почему не за штурвалом? — заметил капитан.

— Тяжко мне, — простонал Юлик, совсем уже изнервничавшийся. Юра не мог вспомнить, когда видел его таким в последний раз. Неужели, все было настолько плохо, но Юра просто этого не замечал? Любовью мозги отшибло, или Юра всегда был спокойнее их всех?

— Так. Дыши и иди в свою каюту, — кивнул ему Юра, затем повернулся к Ларину. — Дим, дай ему что-то седативное и сам тоже иди спи, а? Хованский разрулит.

Ларин тяжело вздохнул, но затем лишь молча кивнул и встал с места, подзывая к себе брата. Только тогда Юра увидел, что Руслан, сидевший рядом с ним, уже спит, распластавшись по столешнице, и даже, кажется, похрапывает.

— И этого с собой заберите!

***

На Кангоп они стараниями одного капитана сели без всяких происшествий. Никита уже ждала их стоя посреди парковки космопорта и даже приветственно махала платочком. Юра поймал себя на мысли, что радуется встрече с этой титанической женщиной, причем не только из чистой надежды, что Никита поможет ему все разрулить. Он как-то привык уже к ней, подружился даже, возможно. 

Кто ж знал, что без женщины на борту будет настолько тяжело? Никите всегда легко удавалось успокоить парней, привести весь корабль в порядок. Им сейчас этого и не хватало, поэтому Юра был невероятно рад видеть ее. Эта женщина словно имела какие-то суперспособности, о которых они все не догадывались, но которые сильно влияли на каждого. 

Никита быстро поднялась на борт, тут же принялась обнимать Юру и случайно оказавшегося рядом Олега, разулыбалась. Затем она заметила их лица.

— Мальчики, а вы чего грустные все такие? — сразу начала Никита, едва отпустив Олега. Тот молча опустил взгляд в пол.

— Да вот, плана действий у нас никакого, зацепка только одна, — объяснил Юра, снова садясь за стол в кают-компании.

— Так. Какая? — сразу деловито спросила женщина, подсаживаясь к Юре, достала коммуникатор из кармана платья. 

— Мужик по имени Ресторатор и его бар на Нордвире, — ответил Хованский. Никита хмыкнула и тут же начала что-то быстро набирать на коммуникаторе.

— Я его знаю, — протянула она, чуть мотнув головой, — практически лично. Тот еще шельмец.

Ну конечно она его знает, причем скорей всего через какую-нибудь пару рукопожатий. Юра даже почему-то не удивился подобному стечению обстоятельств. Вселенная теперь казалась такой маленькой и сплошь знакомой, когда рядом была Никита. Как же он обожал эту женщину! Без нее они давно бы пропали и подохли в каком-нибудь космическом овраге. 

— Бери пока курс на Нордвир, милый мой. Тете Никите надо сделать пару-тройку звоночков, — мягко улыбнулась женщина. 

Олег глянул на Юру с такой надеждой в глазах, что тот уже почувствовал себя спасенным.

— Мне кажется, или ты святая? — выдохнул Юра.

— Тебе кажется.

***

Бар, в котором их ждали, был шикарный. Он больше напоминал джентльменский клуб, участники которого обязательно играют в гольф и курят трубку. Юра подумал, что как-то так и хотел бы оформить свой собственный бар, если бы таковой имелся. Нечто подобное он пытался устроить в своей квартире сразу после покупки, но быстро понял, что на голгофианских обоях попросту разорится. 

Стоило посмотреть на интерьер и посетителей, чтобы понять, что у Юры никогда не хватит денег постоянно тусить в подобном месте. Бар казался слишком элитным для его нищебродской жопы. На меню было страшно смотреть, но им нужно было ждать, поэтому выбора особо и не оказалось.

Они заняли свой столик, и к ним сразу подошел рыжий улыбчивый парень. Даже официант смотрел на них свысока. Юлик заказал какой-то хитрый коктейль и огромный стейк, Олег — пиво. Юра тоже решил взять пиво, рассудив, что оно вряд ли будет дороже вина или какого-нибудь коктейля, а потом все-таки заглянул в меню.

— У них своя пивоварня, — прошептал он, глядя на количество цифр в стоимости.

— Это цена за пять литров, — пояснил официант, — у нас здесь так принято. 

— Пить литрами? — удивился Юра. О, он был бы рад вступить в их клуб, да, пожалуй, деньги было по-прежнему жалко. На такую сумму он мог месяц жить.

— Ну, вам не обязательно выпивать полностью, — улыбнулся рыжий парнишка. 

И тут Юру задавила гордость. Пять литров? Хуйня вопрос! Он мог выпить и десять. Деньги были, так что он мог позволить себе и двадцать литров. Рыжий ехидно улыбнулся, приняв заказ, и свалил.

Юре здесь совсем не нравилось. Хотелось скорее вернуться на Стремительный, засесть в балдежной каюте, раскатать бутылочку чего-нибудь крепкого, но недорогого, желательно на двоих с Олегом. Да он был не против и их большой компании, потому что это весело, а еще — в разы спокойнее... Здесь же на них как будто пялились, а им некуда было скрыться.

Они договорились на девять вечера, но прилетели минут на сорок раньше назначенного. В принципе, им как раз хватало времени на то, чтобы раскатать пять литров пива. Нищеебам разрешили взять одно на двоих. 

— Я никогда не комплексовал из-за отсутствия денег, — начал Юра, пока рыжий где-то носился. — И сейчас они у меня есть, но почему-то...

Он даже слова не мог подобрать. Хуевенькое место. 

— Просто мы из другого мира, — решил Дима. Юра удивил сам себя тем, что был с ним согласен.

Они все были здесь лишними. Юра, научившись быть душой компании, впервые осознал, что они совершенно лишние в этом ужасном мире. И дело касалось не только вычурного бара. Они попали в этот мир перестрелок, интриг и убийств совершенно случайно, и поэтому им везде было так некомфортно. Он все удивлялся, как они так легко спелись командной. По сути, они все были простыми ребятами с нелегкой судьбой. Богатенькие Юлик и Дима совсем не вели себя, как тупые мажоры. Шмальц был совсем молодым пацаном, но уже встрял по полной. Никита, повидавшая жизнь, и та стала совсем родной. 

Юра понял, что знает про ребят больше, чем про парня, с которым встречается. Олег рассказывал истории из своей жизни, но они практически ничего не говорили о том, откуда он, что у него за семья. Юра краем уха слышал про сестру, но на этом все. Ему было важно знать о нем все, и это казалось таким нормальным, словно он все для себя давно решил. 

Олег смотрел прямо перед собой и о чем-то думал. Юра поймал его ладонь своей, крепко сжал, но почти сразу же отпустил. Ему его так не хватало, хотя они сидели рядом. Юра сказал себе, что он обязательно разговорит его, когда они вернутся на корабль. Если вернутся.

Они действительно выпили все пиво. Оно стоило своих денег, поэтому они заказали еще. Рыжий официант смотрел на них с неприкрытым интересом. Видимо, таких чудиков еще не находил. Юре постепенно становилось на все похуй, а бар начинал казаться еще круче. И на окружающих стало похуй, и на то, что он нажирался, когда впереди их ждал важный разговор. Никита сразу сказала, что человек Ресторатор серьезный, временами излишне агрессивный. Говорили, что он может ударить просто потому что ты на него не так посмотрел, а ты в ответ не сможешь ничего сделать, потому что у него охрана.

— Я что-то спать захотел, ой, — сказал Юлик. 

— Больше всех орал, что нам надо решать вопрос с Окси, — напомнил Дима.

— А я наелся, — улыбнулся О-Нешко и как-то нетрезво хихикнул. 

Они сидели часа два. Становилось скучно, а Юлик успел снова проголодаться. Даже Дима заказал себе салат.

— По-моему, они ждут, когда у нас закончатся деньги, и тогда уже позовут к Ресторатору, — грустно предположил Ларин. — Там по счету уже хорошо набежало.

— Тебе-то что? Ты не жрал почти, — ответил Юлик. — И зря, кстати. Здесь охуенно кормят. 

Настолько охуенно, что Юлик жрал как не в себя. Нет, он и раньше много ел, но сегодня превзошел сам себя. Эх, жаль, Руслан его не видел. О-Нешко довольно запихивал в рот очередной кусок тартара. Юре подумал, что было бы глупо подсыпать что-то в их тарелки и чашки, но не исключил такую возможность. Вдруг здесь всех кормят, как на убой?

С тех пор он не пил и не давал Олегу. Сказал, что им нужно быть со свежей головой. Олег и не спорил. Он вздохнул, тоже немного расслабленный, скатился ниже, кладя голову Юре на плечо. Хованский погладил его колено, думая, что со стороны они выглядят как два женатика. Мило. Если бы не парни, они бы могли попиздеть о чем-нибудь милом и личном, но приходилось лишь переглядываться. Его давно не удивляло то, что они так свободно выражали свою близость, но за рамки не выходил. 

Юра засмотрелся на соседний столик, который обслуживал их официант. Мужик что-то активно затирал рыжему, потом пришла охрана и куда-то увела мужика.

— По счету не заплатил, — тихо пояснил Олег. 

— Рыжий у него кошелек спиздил, я видела, — спокойно сообщила Никита. — И не только у него. И не только кошелек. Такая грязная работа — я бы и то лучше сделала.

— Кто-то сейчас носит кошельки? — удивился Дима.

— Ну, носят. Так-то некоторые предпочитают наличные, — сказала Никита. — Но он и коммуникатор у одного чувака спиздил. Мне кажется, я этого рыжего где-то видела. 

Все разом переглянулись и проверили свои карманы. Никита звонко рассмеялась:  
— Как будто у нас есть что брать...

Прозвучало весело, но сразу стало грустно. У них нихрена и не было. Рыжий черт мог не тронуть их чисто из жалости.

— Завалим лысого — будем пахать днем и ночью, — решил Юра. 

— Ты тысячу зарабатываешь, а потом две тратишь, — заметила Никита. — Хитрее надо. Вкладываться. 

— Я вот вложился в недвижимость, и что? Сгорели мои вложения, — напомнил Олег. — Страховка все не покроет. Там такая кухня была...

Стало совсем грустно. Юлик, казалось, уже засыпал. 

— Да вы не умеете просто. Андрей, вон, с нуля как поднялся, — улыбнулся Дима.

— Поздравляю тебя — теперь можешь стать содержанкой, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Юра. Нет, ну а чего он соль на рану сыпал? Дима вытянул средний палец. — То-то ты сразу замуж согласился идти. Бедный Андрей...

— Не, Дима не сможет быть содержанкой, — возразил Юлик. — Он даже у родителей старался не брать денег. 

— Ну и дурак, — решил Юра.

Осознание того, что они вполне неплохо могли посидеть так же и на корабле, нехреново печалило. Счет там реально должен был набежать огромный. Но Юре уже было похуй: на его плече лежал Олег, а будущее, хоть и не особо радужное, но вырисовывалось. Уже хорошо.

Раньше он не знал, к чему идет. Ему казалось, что у его жизни нет смысла: он терялся за бесконечной чередой перемещений из дома на работу и обратно день за днем. По вечерам он зависал со своей девушкой, но даже с ней он не понимал, чего конкретно хочет от жизни. Друзья казались успешнее. У Юры не было нихуя. Вообще у него и сейчас ничего не было — лишь корабль и несколько друзей-долбоебов, но они были командой, шли к общей цели. Да, они умудрились нажить врагов, но зато было как минимум нескучно. А еще у Юры был Олег. Ему так нравилось это солнечное чувство где-то под ребрами, так нравилось думать, что он может повернуть голову и увидеть его светлые волосы, яркую улыбку, от которой он просто дурел. 

Олег играл с его ладонью под столом, подкидывая ее и ловя обратно, когда к ним подошел тот рыжий.

— Александр ждет вас, — улыбнулся он. — Следуйте за мной. 

Рыжий парень привел их к лифтам, набрал какую-то комбинацию на пункте управления и хитро улыбнулся. Когда лифт подъехал и они зашли в кабину, парень нажал на странную отдельную кнопку «СВ» и ухмыляясь объяснил, что ехать на самый верх. Лифт проехал сорок этажей секунд за пятнадцать, Юра даже не успел насладиться видами ночного города. 

Их вывели из лифта в узкий коридор, а потом — в какой-то абсолютно круглый зал-кабинет, весь задымленный каким-то пахучим паром. У входа кто-то валялся на белоснежном полукруглом диванчике и беззастенчиво лениво обжимался, а напротив двери, за широким столом сидел кто-то огромный и тяжелый. Его стол представлял из себя овальный кусок кварца, левитирующий над полом. Мужчина пускал щедрые клубы пара в потолок. Юра и не догадывался, насколько он огромен, пока они не подошли ближе. Он опустил позолоченную трубку и посмотрел на них, сделал жест рукой, предлагая им сесть. Они приехали впятером, а мест было три.

— Вы всегда ходите толпой? — спросил Ресторатор. — Кто у вас главный?

Юра сел прямо перед ним, рядом опустилась Никита, как опытный в этих делах человек, а с другой стороны уместился Юлик, но, видимо, ему было мало места, поэтому он долго устраивался в своем кресле, подвинул его. Ресторатор молча качнул головой, наблюдая за ним. 

— Говорили мне, что вы дебилы, но я не думал, что настолько, — сказал он, затянулся еще раз и громко рассмеялся.

Никита сразу сказала, что не станет раскрывать своего информатора, потом созналась, что ей сильно помог один из главных менеджеров «Опасных связей», которого они вдруг откуда-то знали. На вопросы она лишь тихонько смеялась. Шмальц очевидно напрягся, когда речь зашла про их контору. Никита кинула «да не твой!» и продолжала рассказ. Тогда они собрались в кают-компании и молча внимали. Никита иногда съезжала с темы, но очень старалась говорить по делу. 

По словам того самого менеджера, Ресторатор был им сильно должен, поэтому легко согласился пообщаться с парнями. Когда он услышал, что именно они хотят, легкость сразу исчезла. Беседовать о таком он не особо и хотел, поэтому попросил конфиденциальности разговора. Ресторатор спросил, уверен ли менеджер в том, что это надежные люди. Тогда-то и вскрылось, что с парнями информатор Никиты знаком. 

Юра спросил, не Андрей ли это, но Никита ответила, что у этого кишка тонка. 

Они, конечно же, прочитали про Ресторатора в сети. Писалось, что это владелец сети баров и ресторанов, но зовут его так по иной причине. В интервью он отвечал всегда по-разному: то это был его любимый персонаж в какой-то игре, то жена зовет его так во время их извращений, и он ни разу не ответил честно. Видимо, было у него интересное прошлое. Тогда напрягся уже Юра: хрен его знает, что связывало Ресторатора и Оксимирона. Так же писалось, что это временами неадекватный и вспыльчивый человек, а еще неожиданно очень религиозный. Юра только сейчас заметил, что на столе стояли какие-то непонятные приблуды и статуэтки. 

Ресторатор попросил уйти всех, кроме личного охранника, который больше напоминал огромную фрикадельку, чем того, кто может уебать. Юра знал, что внешность обманчива, поэтому не лез к нему, но и не забывал, что чувак стоит там и бдит.

— Этот урод уже всех доебал, и я надеюсь, что у вас действительно веский повод прилетать ко мне, — начал Ресторатор, — потому что обычно с этим ко мне никто не приходит. Уже лет десять как.

— Мы собрали всю ту хуйню, но...— Юра пытался грамотно подобрать аналогию слову «проебались».

— Какую? Кровь, яйцо и вино? — спросил Ресторатор. Юра кивнул. Казалось, стены затряслись — так громко он смеялся. — Радует, что кто-то верит в эти сказки, — он сделал странный жест рукой и посмотрел в потолок, словно перекрестился. — Как нужно было запудрить всем мозги, чтобы в это верили. Эх, Миро, гений. Вечный жид. Не лез бы никуда и семьсот лет прожил без врагов.

Ребята переглянулись. Никита пожала плечами. Она же их надоумила! Какой позор... И ради пустышек они летали на эти ебучие планеты, на одной из которых Руслан чуть не помер, а Олег почти получил психологическую травму? Хованский с радостью сказал бы, что у этих полетов были свои плюсы, но ведь хер там — минусов в разы больше. 

Дима и Олег тихонько встали у стены. Юра посмотрел на Друже, замечая, как крепко он сжал кулаки. Кому-то досталось больше всех и до сих пор не отпустило. Идея казалась тупой, звучала, как полный бред, но у них не было выбора. Тем более, они такие были не одни. Ну, сами виноваты. 

— Чай или кофе? — спросил Ресторатор, но звучало так, будто других вариантов и нет. 

— Давай ближе к делу лучше, — попросил Юра.

Кабинет был странным, а от этого было не по себе. Темное дерево, как в баре, перебивала кислотная подсветка. Юра ощущал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Голова и без того была забита дерьмом, а сейчас его еще и прибавлялось. Весь путь, что они прошли, был бессмысленным. Становилось ясно, что они не просто обосрались — им всем мог прийти пиздец.

— Мне нравится, что вы так спокойно пришли ко мне, ничего не боясь, еще и командуете, — криво улыбнулся Ресторатор. — Но не буду вас задерживать. Че хотите?

Хотели-то многое. Никита сказала, что нужно быть с ним аккуратнее. Юра тщательно подбирал слова еще на Стремительном, а сейчас как-то все позабыл. 

Он вспоминал, с какими глазами на него смотрел Юлик. Если Олег и Никита переживали все с каменным лицом, то Юлик так не умел, непременно истерил. Юра пообещал ему, что разрулит, и по сути им осталось совсем немного. Они пережили Босса, ебанутых пауков и вампиров, сумасшествие Маши. Глупо было обосраться практически в самом конце.

— Мы работали на одного человека, — начал Юра, разом выдохнув. Самое сложное это начать. — В общем, этот человек искал выход на Окси и точку давления, мы ему типа помогли, а теперь Окси что-то от нас хочет... Если честно, мы сами не знаем, что именно, потому что, думаю, ему нихуя не стоит прикончить всех нас, но он почему-то этого не делает, зато угрожает. И вот я сейчас говорю это все и понимаю, что нихуя не понимаю. 

Юра поймал пораженный взгляд Ресторатора. Тот искренне охуевал, и Хованский мог его понять. Юра и сам охуел. У них было что-то вроде плана, в котором они — оборонительная сторона. Они собрали все то дерьмо на случай, если Мирон совсем слетит с катушек, но и понимали, что ждать, когда их враг сорвется, бессмысленно. Однако, нападать они вроде как не планировали, а сейчас состояние команды было на грани сумасшествия. Кто-то из них уже не выдерживал. Поэтому рассказать Ресторатору все, как есть, было тяжело — они сами не знали, что от них требуют этими угрозами, потому что сдавать Босса тоже страшно.

— А че вы сделали-то? — спросил Ресторатор. Он перенес свое грузное тело ближе. Заинтересовался.

— Скажем так, обидели его тем, что помогли в похищении его друга, — ответил Юра. Опять честно. У них больше не было выхода, а стучать полиции не хотелось. Хованский подозревал, что у Окси везде есть подвязки.

— Вы че, серьезно? 

Юра кивнул. Ресторатор с ужасом качнул головой и присвистнул.

В этот момент в кабинет аккуратно постучались, а затем к ним вошел невысокий парень с подносом. Парнишка чем-то напоминал гномов Босса, но выглядел хрупким и миниатюрным. Юра словил флешбэки — немного замутило. 

Парень поставил на стол свой тяжелый поднос с чашками и чайником, потом поменял угли в кальяне Ресторатора. Было видно, что парень очень волновался, а хозяин смотрел на него таким тяжелым взглядом, что даже Юре стало жутко. Он вопросительно посмотрел на гостей, наливая чай Ресторатору. Ребята отказались. 

— Зря вы так. Эльдарчик делает божественный чай, — протянул Ресторатор и ебануто хихикнул. 

— Да мы в баре напились, — ответила Никита.

— О, надеюсь, Даня вас не обижал? — спросил он. Юра решил, что это про того рыжего уебка. — Не обижал же? — повторил Ресторатор грозно и опять страшно. Вдруг чуваку голову оторвут за его проказы. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Юра, — прелестный парень. 

Ресторатор в который раз рассмеялся. Эльдарчик хохотнул вместе с ним, но не так весело.

— Вы его еще и хвалите? Неужели я такой страшный, что вы решили не стучать на самую большую мразь в моем баре?

Ресторатор так мило и натянуто улыбался, что Юра ни разу не верил. Это был странный и страшный человек, глядя на которого не знаешь даже, как подступиться. Он что-то шепнул Эльдарчику, на что тот с ужасом посмотрел на них всех и убежал. 

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Юра. В нем воспылали желание защитить бедных мальчишек, хоть рыжий и был сукой.

— Не вашего ума дело, — Ресторатор отхлебнул свой чай, прочистил горло и продолжил, — в общем, зря вы так с Мироном. Не знаю, что именно пообещал вам тот чувак, на которого вы работали, но лучше бы вам было не лезть в это. Вы, конечно, могли сдать своего босса, но не думаю, что Миро отстал бы от вас. В общем, вам жопа че.

Как же успокоил! Юра прикрыл глаза, ощущая, что сейчас точно сорвется. Его бесконечно раздражала вся эта неизвестность и пафос, с которым им представляли Мирона, словно он что-то действительно мощное. Юра уже и в этом сомневался.

— Не думаю, что у вас есть шансы против него, — продолжил Ресторатор, — мы с ним служили вместе сто лет назад, и не скажу, что это простой человек. Сейчас он еще хуже стал — болезнь прогрессирует. Но от вас он не отстанет. Сидеть и ждать, когда он наиграется и придет за вами, тоже не вариант. Нужно действовать наперед.

Ресторатор хлебал свой чай и дымил вонючим кальяном прямо им в ебало. Юре показалось, что он и сам что-то принял. Возможно, у него была такая тактика — окурить, затуманить разум, а потом прописать в свои рабы. Хованский жалел, что под цепким взором хитрых светлых глаз этого здоровяка он не мог поговорить со своими. Надо было все-таки оставить Юлика без его приблуды, но тогда их могли бы легко спалить. 

Однако никакой агрессии в их сторону не поступало. Юра немного расслабился, еще и укурился. Опять пассивно. Ресторатор начал свой рассказ, взял повествовательный тон и быстро вошел в ритм, и теперь его было невозможно заткнуть.

Дохуя лет назад был межпланетный Альянс, в который входили Персефона, Алогон и Голгофа. Все жили в мире и согласии, помогали друг другу, а потом уебки с Персефоны все похерили, хуй пойми из-за чего. Началась длинная война, которая по документам продолжалась и по сей день. На этой войне так некстати оказались тогда еще зеленые солдаты с Алогона — Ресторатор и Окси.

Здесь, когда пауза затянулась, Юра спросил, нормально ли то, что Ресторатор рассказывал им это все. Тот лишь шикнул. Эту лекцию можно было найти на всех языках в интернете и библиотеке. Уточнять, нахуя им это все, Юра не стал, потому что перебивать нехорошо, а Ресторатор опять заговорил. 

По итогу Голгофу ваще нахуй разбомбили. Юра это и без его рассказов знал, но внимательно слушал. Бои теперь шли в открытом космосе, потому что рисковать гражданами и планетой никто не решался. Бывшие союзники, Алогон и Персефона, теперь враждовали так, что по сей день не выносили друг друга. Фактически война давно закончилась, но осадочек остался. 

Ресторатор и Окси не только выжили, но и дослужились до верхов. Будучи солидными мужчинами, они тесно дружили все эти годы, постепенно пробираясь все выше и выше. Император Алогона был невыносимым уебком, который продолжал упорно воевать, губить жизни, экономику. Некогда процветающая Империя осталась грязная, в одних трусах. Окси был активным парнем, общительным. Очень быстро вокруг него сформировалась оппозиция, но они не спешили кричать о себе направо и налево. Император никому не доверял, и делал совершенно правильно, но им ничто не помешало убить его и его семью. 

— Мы думали провести выборы, как в цивилизованном обществе, но Мирон отъехал конкретно, — сказал Ресторатор, — он считал, что идеальную империю нужно строить с нуля. 

— И он должен был быть императором, — логично заметил Юра. Ресторатор кивнул.

— Он вообще та еще мразь. ЧСВ куда выше уровня императора. Но мы нормально провели выборы на Алогоне, потому что нас с парнями было куда больше, чем пара шестерок Мирона. Там сейчас, вроде как, мирно, восстанавливают все потихоньку. Мирон почти успокоился, а потом оказалось, что один из сыновей императора успел бежать. 

Ресторатор сытно затянулся. Ему тяжело было вспоминать события прошлого, но Юра примерно представлял, в какой момент у них случился разлад. 

— Парнишка убежал совсем ребенком. Его спрятала кухарка и вырастила, но Мирон обвинил ее в измене и прилюдно повесил. 

Юра прикрыл рот ладонью. Пиздец лютый хер.

— Тогда парнишка уже вырос и свалил самостоятельно. Никто его уже давно не видел, но Мирон все ищет. Пописывает статьи, но ищет. Пока искал того парня, нашел какую-то троюродную сестру его матери, которая являлась прабабкой его бывшей жены. Он развелся и вообще больше на баб смотреть не может.

— Ебанутый, — пораженно протянул Юра. 

— Так он и мне предъявлял. Сказал, что я предал наши принципы. Чуть ли не под дверь мне срал, уебок. Я его братом считал — в семье не без шизоида. В итоге мы с ним поцапались, а потом из-за него накрылся мой бизнес на Алогоне. Я его убить хотел — буквально. Он всех заебал. Что-то мутит, все ищет потерянного сына императора. Распустил байки про свою пуленепробиваемость, а сам такая ляля, что один раз перепил и чуть не помер. А один раз у него началась аллергия на клифорнианский рис, так его недели три откачивали. Бессмертный, ага. 

— А чего реально не кокнули? — спросил Дима. Юра аж обернулся.

— Религия не позволяет, — ответил Ресторатор. — Он мне брат все-таки. Долбоеб, но брат. Но вы, — он ткнул пальцем в Юру, — вы это сделаете. Я чувствую. 

Юра аж воодушевился. Ресторатор казался не менее ебанутым чуваком, но выглядел солидно. И говорил громко. Юлик рядом заерзал, довольно улыбаясь.

— А что нам делать? — спросил Юра. Он уже видел в Рестораторе помощника и в какой-то степени наставника. Он говорил спокойно, со знанием дела. Сразу видно, что военный. 

— Завалите его и все.

— Не, это понятно. Но как? 

— А как вам больше нравится? Как обычно убивают? Отравите, задушите, застрелите. Мне похуй вообще. 

Ресторатор вернулся к своему кальяну: засосал его, как любимую жену. Юра замер с открытым ртом. Типа, вот так просто? Возьмите и убейте?

— А как же... ну... план? — поинтересовался Юлик. Юра слышал, что того уже трясет. 

— А отсосать вам не надо? Я вам еще и план придумывай? — удивился Ресторатор. Начинал заводиться — хуево.

— Дак ты ничего так толком нам и не рассказал. Нам бы какую-нибудь информацию: контакты, адрес прописки...

Юра видел, как вздуваются чужие ноздри. Рестор долго и тяжело смотрел на Юлика. Тот к удивлению и бровью не повел. За себя и близких боялся больше, поэтому открыто наглел, но оно казалось и понятно: у них по-прежнему нихуя не было, а решать что-то надо. Однако Ресторатор потихоньку успокоился, сел ровнее. Он повертел свой перстень на пальце, решая что-то.

— Я вот думаю, — протянул он, — похвалить вас за такую дерзость или скормить Джубу. Это моя маленькая акулка. 

Все поняли, что для Ресторатора «маленькая» означало что-то монструозное. Жутковато. Но потом он улыбнулся им почти искренне.

— Прощу, если рассмешите меня, — решил Рестор и расселся удобнее, вдруг стал еще шире. — Обожаю хорошие шутки. Яныч, кстати, вообще не умеет шутить, но ржет так, что может кони двинуть. Это вам подсказка.

Рассмешить? Казалось, это нехуевая ловушка. Они рассмешат, скажут что угодно, и за это им предъявят. 

— Иначе познакомлю с Джубом, — Ресторатор замолк, оглядывая их всех, — тебя!

Юра обернулся. Ресторатор смотрел на Диму. Тот, скрестив руки на груди, все-таки вздрогнул. Олег слегка дернулся в его сторону. Ларин не был юриным любимчиком, но они столько всего пережили, что стали неплохими друзьями. Юра даже начал звать его по имени! 

— У вас три попытки, — сказал Ресторатор. — Сколько раз промахнетесь, столько человек и скормлю Джубу. Потом тот здоровяк пойдет — не нравится он мне.

Юра уже не понимал, где была шутка, а где — отъезд кукухи Ресторатора. Но тот не выглядел так, будто разыгрывал их. И все ради шутки. 

— Окей, я ляпнул — мне и расхлебывать, — решил Юлик и приподнял тиару над головой, — только вслух нельзя. 

Он посмотрел Ресторатору в глаза, хихикнул сам, что-то транслируя, а потом быстро вернул тиару на место. Юра мог только догадываться, что тот рассказал, надеяться, что Юлик сегодня в ударе. Ресторатор смотрел в ответ, нахмурился, а потом в голос рассмеялся. Юра вздрогнул от такой громкости и силы. 

Юлик умел отвратительно шутить — был в этом едва ли не мастером. Даже Юре иногда становилось стыдно. О-Нешко иногда не закрывал рта, пиздел без остановки, а потом сам же ржал. Со Шмальцем они могли разговаривать часами, потом к ним подключалась Никита, теперь — Руслан. Юра удивлялся, что это вообще его ребята, но обстановка была непринужденная и легкая — даже душевная. Все смеялись, и это были те моменты, которые они все так любили.

Атмосфера здесь, в этом странном кабинете, была тяжелой. Они были не у себя, и Юлику стоило посоветоваться со всеми оба раза, когда он открывал рот. Ресторатор смеялся, но это еще ничего не значило.

— Окей, засчитано! Люблю подобную грязь! Понимаю, почему мысленно передал. 

Он хохотнул еще несколько раз, а потом резко стал меняться в лице: округлил глаза, словно призрака увидел. И смотрел на Юлика. Хованский, как и вся команда, не понимала, в чем дело. Что Юлик такого сказал? 

— Ебаный персефонианец! Ненавижу, блять, персефонианцев! 

Ресторатор ударил по столу так громко, что все разом вскочили. Видимо, слушали недостаточно внимательно, а Юра еще удивлялся, нахуя им эта лекция по истории.

— Да я наполовину! — крикнул Юлик.

— А, ну это другое дело! Скормлю своему дружку только половину тебя! 

Ресторатор выполз из-за стола, и парни лишь сейчас поняли, что пора валить. Им сказали, что его акулу кормили исключительно мясом врагов. Они не поверили тогда, но сейчас все казалось донельзя правдоподобно. Юра вылетел из кабинета последним, а затем за его спиной с оглушительным грохотом закрылась дверь.

Он вытаращился на ребят, после чего из-за его спины выбежал тот самый миниатюрный пацан, который разливал чаи Ресторатору.

— Помогу вам, если поможете нам, — быстро сказал он. В дверь позади них начали яростно ломиться. Ресторатор взвыл, проорал, что найдет и убьет их всех. А ведь пару минут назад они так мило беседовали.

Бородатый малыш развернулся и куда-то шустро двинул, а ребята, как заколдованные, последовали за ним. Юра сперва тоже побежал, но потом остановился, что сделала и Никита, но та сильнее подтолкнула Юру, потому что он находился в прострации, не понимая, куда они бегут.

— Так, блять епта, почему мы идем за этим карликом? — спросил он, но больше не остановился. Ему нужно было хоть какое-то объяснение, но они неспроста так сильно торопись.

Он слышал грохот и голоса позади, несся, как ужаленный, словно ему вкололи лошадиную дозу адреналина. В ушах был слышен собственный пульс, подскочивший до невероятных темпов. Но никто не останавливался. Пол оказался скользкий, однако они цеплялись за частые углы, постоянно куда-то сворачивая.

Перед ними возникла пара человек со стволами, но они буквально вышли перед ними из-за угла, поэтому мелкий, недолго думая, быстро вырубил одного ударом в пах, а следом — промеж глаз. Он был невероятно ловкий. Второму повезло меньше — его от души уебала Никита.

— Я эльф! — наконец-то ответил пацан и ускорился, даже не оглядываясь. — И меня зовут Эльдар. А идете вы за мной, потому что кроме меня вас отсюда никто не выведет, а мне нужны ваши ресурсы.

Юра нихуя не понял, но ребята продолжали следовать за ним по узкому коридору — пришли они сюда совсем другой дорогой.

— Лифт же там… — вспомнил Юра.

— Пойдете к лифту, и вас сразу поймают! — тем же взволнованным тоном ответили ему. Эльдар довел их до какой-то двери, за которой был бесконечный лестничный пролет, открыл ее и велел шевелить булками.

— Сорок этажей по лестнице?

В этот раз ему ничего не ответили. Эльдар запер выход на лестницу, когда Юра вошел, продолжая возмущаться. Ему нужен был четкий план, но никто его не предоставлял, потому что они торопились. Из коридора послышался стук и крик, а потом выстрелы. Ебаный пиздец.

— Вы же на корабле? — спросил Эльдар. Все молча кивнули. Вот это слаженная команда! — Так, давайте наверх живо!

Эльф командовал ими, и Юра до последнего чувствовал подвох. Конечно, было видно, что Ресторатор обижает его, но как-то легко он решил им помочь, а они согласились. Но Юра не представлял, как им выйти через бар, принадлежащий чуваку, который хочет их всех убить. Эльдар же словно следовал какому-то своему плану.

Два этажа бегом по крутой лестнице — тяжеловато, но за ними пока что никто не гнался. Стоило им оказаться на крыше, как шум раздался и на лестнице. Эльдар запер очередную дверь, обернулся и махнул рукой в сторону одного из длинных черных флаеров, напоминающих маршрутки или грузовые вэны доставки.

— Нахуя вы нам помогаете? — спросил Юра уже вслух, пока парни залезали внутрь.

Он переживал за ребят, продолжая думать, что это могла быть ебанутая ловушка. Кровь кипела, а глаза заливал пот. После попытки убежать их точно не погладят по голове. Но ему казалось, что он единственный здесь что-то не знает, потому что у Эльдара все было слишком слаженно: и без проблем наверх поднялись, и флайер так легко открыл свои двери.

— Так уж совпало, что мы искали кого-то, кто поможет нам сбежать от этого ебанутого, а вы так вовремя облажались, — улыбнулся эльф, когда они уместились сзади. «Мы»? Значит, у парня реально был план. — Дань, трогай!

Юра только сейчас понял, что они все уселись сзади. Он заполз в флаер, думая, что впятером против одного малыша-Эльдара они легко справятся, но тот был не один. Он взглянул на водительское кресло и увидел рыжий взлохмаченный затылок, торчащий из-за спинки. Хованскому все больше не нравилось происходящее, но у них реально не было выхода. Тем более такой командой. Рыжий сел за руль, понатыкал на кнопки, и они поднялись в воздух — вновь именно в тот момент, когда их едва не поймали.

— Только попробуйте, блять, не дать нам свалить, — прошипел рыжий.

— Да мы сами в жопе! — ответил Олег. И ведь хуй поспоришь.

Все казалось странным и непонятным. Побег как будто был слишком прост. Юра вдруг ощутил, как его руку крепко сжимают горячие сильные пальцы, огладил их в ответ, не глядя. Он поднял голову, замечая решительный взгляд Юлика. Тьфу ты!

— И куда мы? — спросил Хованский. Пока что за ними не было погони, словно Ресторатор перебесился и забыл. Хорошо бы.

— Ну, нас точно будут искать, потому что мы дохуя знаем, а за вами погонятся, потому что понравились вы Сане, — пояснил карлик. — Он давно так не орал, и я не знаю, что вы такого сделали. Он как будто персефонианца увидел.

Юра кивнул и все-таки сжал пальцы Юлика, потому что те задрожали, но быстро отпустил их, подумав, что жест этот слишком интимный — как минимум для него. Это Юлику было похуй. Карлик что-то пиздел про то, как Ресторатор его заебал, а рыжий на это фыркал и грязно ругался.

— Главное, что мы свалили, — сказал Эльдар, — осталось от чипов избавиться и переправиться на другой конец континента. Там нас хуй кто найдет, да и кореша помогут. Так что летим к вашему кораблю, а там уже мы подскажем. Сядем на поверхность и мы свалим — честное йонаксельское.

Юра расслабился — очевидно зря. Они сидели позади, где вдоль стенок оказались удобные кресла с ремнями. Конечно, никто не пристегнулся. Рыжий вел аккуратно: плавно взлетел и двинул по направлению, которое указал Олег. Юра сидел в самом конце флаера и мог наблюдать за картиной позади них через большое, но наглухо тонированное окно.

Он лишь моргнул и отвернулся, отвлекаясь от разговора Олега и рыжего, а через мгновение заметил, как за ними на огромной скорости летят три точно таких же флаера.

— Блять! Сука, давай быстрее! — заорал он.

— Без советников все вижу, — крикнули ему в ответ.

Юра обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на задницу Олега, который склонился к приборной панели и что-то вбивал в навигатор, хотел спросить, не нашли ли они что-то еще древнее, но промолчал, следя за тем, что происходило снаружи. 

Он помнил последнюю погоню, которая закончилась смертью Шмальца. В последнее время они постоянно от кого-то убегали, и без последствий не обходилось. Сейчас он мог лишь сидеть и смотреть за тем, как их догоняют. Они тормозили, пока задавали курс, да и флаер начинал все чаще дергаться.

Юра посмотрел обратно в салон, чтобы спросить, какого хуя. Сидящего рядом с ним Эльдара трясло так, словно его били током все это время. Он громко болезненно стонал. Юра смог лишь открыть рот, как парень упал и что-то тихо прошептал, потом заорал и забился. Флаер начал тормозить. Их кидало в стороны. Юру замутило.

— Чип в шее… не успели, — заорал Эльдар и указал на кореша. Тот упал на соседнее с водительским сиденье и бился точно так же. Юра не понимал, что происходит, с ужасом смотрел то в салон, то на грозно приближающийся черный флаер. Надо было что-то решать. 

— Какого хуя вы вообще пустили его за руль? — завопил Юлик. Рыжий упал едва ли не ему на колени.

Эльфы отчаянно тряслись. Флаер летел куда-то по прямой, никем не управляемый. Юлик орал. Юра заметил, как Никита замахнулась и ебнула О-Нешко пощечину, грозно велела садиться за руль, а Ларин молча достал откуда-то тонкий складной нож.

У них было много погонь, но почему-то казалось, что эту Юра запомнит надолго. Он уже ничего не слышал из-за шума в ушах. Хотелось нажать кнопку «стоп», чтобы подумать. Юра умел решать проблемы в чрезвычайных ситуациях, но сейчас тупил. Дело было важное и страшное — от него зависели их жизни. 

Крик стоял на весь салон, а Юра зачарованно следил за точкой на чужом бампере. Их сильно тряхнуло. Юра вцепился пальцами в собственную ногу и не почувствовал боли, пока весь навалившийся пиздец не отпустил. 

Юлик легко стабилизировался, когда наконец-то успокоился. Ему доверяли куда больше, особенно сейчас, когда О-Нешко собрался и прибавил скорости. Сложно было ориентироваться в темнеющем синем небе, но они даже отстали. К Юлику подползла Никита и перетащила рыжего ближе к Эльдару. Их обоих уложили на пол, а Ларин уже плотоядно оскалился, направляя кончик ножа к выпуклости на напряженной шее карлика у самых волос.

Юру самого бросило в дрожь: они на полном серьезе собираются вырезать эту хуйню с их шеи? Прямо сейчас? У Ларина даже руки не тряслись, но у них не было никакой анестезии или чего-то дезинфицирующего…

Он посмотрел на умиротворенное лицо рыжего — помер, что ли? — и вспомнил, что взял с собой маленькую фляжку на всякий случай. Он быстро достал ее, открыл, протягивая Диме. Тот смочил нож и снова лишь коснулся чужой шеи, но снова прервался, выругавшись.

— Он тупой… Олег, блять, я забыл в тот раз дать тебе его заточить!

— Похуй! — застонал Эльдар и истошно заорал. Видимо, его било сильно. Опять удивил — все-таки был куда сильнее своего напарника.

Ларин мотнул головой. Юра уже весь вспотел. Их периодически трясло, а Юлик иногда вскрикивал, но с ним была Никита, которая даже помогала. От Юры вообще ничего не зависело, и это невероятно бесило. Он хотел помочь, но не знал как. Острого ножа у него с собой не было — удивительно, что он был у Димы.

Вновь положение спасла Никита, кинувшая им свой нож. Страшные люди. Эльдар невыносимо громко орал и дергался, и Олег не придумал ничего лучше, чем переебать ему, вырубая. На громкий хлопок обернулась даже Никита, мотнула головой и вернулась помогать Юлику.

За окнами были все те же три флаера. Юра прижался лицом к стеклу, когда Юлик предупредил их о сильной встряске и залетел куда-то, из-за чего весь салон погрузился во тьму на минуту. Стоило им оказаться на свету, как Дима продолжил свою операцию: он аккуратно надрезал кожу на шее Эльдара и выковырял чип кончиком ножа, затем, болезненно шипя, выкинул его куда-то в угол салона. Олег сразу полез искать его, пояснив, что такие вещи лучше сразу уничтожать. Дима следил за ним, оттопырив кровавые пальцы. Жуткий он все-таки. 

Эльдар очнулся сразу же, когда ему на шею вылили немного юриных запасов. Он начал задыхаться и шумно дышать, вытаращил глаза, хватаясь за шею, но совсем скоро счастливо заулыбался.

Со вторым все прошло тише: он как быстро вырубился, так и не очнулся после. Дима навис над ним, смахивая капли с влажных ресниц. Попали они, конечно, знатно. Юра не представлял, насколько им пришлось туго, но воодушевился, глядя на счастливую улыбку Эльдара. Они спаслись, а значит впереди им будет тяжело, но свободно. Юра зауважал их, мысленно пожелал им удачи. Интересные мальчишки, как сказала бы Никита.

Юлик совершил очередной хитрый маневр, и они снова оказались в темноте. Вдруг послышался громкий хлопок, как пощечина. Юра подумал, что Юлик опять заистерил, но летели они спокойно. Напряжение и жар в салоне были на высоте: Юра уже даже толком не видел, ощущая, что вот-вот свалится без сил. До корабля осталось совсем немного, и они успели оторвать достаточно, чтобы без проблем перебраться на Стремительный.

Когда они вылетели на свет, стало понятно, откуда был последний хлопок и странные чавкающие звуки после него. Юра проморгался и увидел, что два окровавленных малознакомых ему эльфа вовсю сосались, лежа на полу, причем так яростно, что Юра, до этого сдерживающий порывы тошноты из-за напряжения, с огромным трудом сдержался сейчас. Он не знал их истории, поэтому молча отвернулся, схватился за колено Олега и сидение, когда их снова тряхнуло.

Едва все стало хорошо, как послышался странный, до боли знакомый писк. Только этого не хватало.

— Пацаны, пизда! — крикнул Юлик. — Топлива нет. Готовьтесь поплавать — наши почти подлетели.

Юра не сразу сообразил, кто именно подлетел, а потом понял и ужаснулся: долбоебы на борту могли превратить его любимый корабль в гору металлолома за пару секунд. Он молча хватал ртом воздух, но немного успокоился, когда его крепко обняли и тупо вытолкнули из салона, роняя в ледяную воду.

Вода приятно остудила. Они были совсем близко к поверхности, поэтому упали вовремя и без травм. Юра вспомнил, как их учили выпрыгивать из машин и флаеров до того, как те затонут: разные модели кораблей работали непредсказуемо, а в воде из-за давления часто сложно открыть двери.

В этот раз ему повезло: из-за того, что он не был вовлечен во все процессы происходящего, во многом решали за него, что, конечно же, не облегчило его головную боль. Вынырнув, он увидел Стремительный, находящийся не там, где он должен был быть, но внешне корабль выглядел целым. Затем показались все, включая двоих эротоманов, чудом оказавшихся рядом.

Они снова припали друг к другу, и Юра был уверен, что сейчас вот вообще не время.

— Простите! Мы впервые смогли дотронуться друг друга — раньше из-за чипов при касаниях било током, — пояснил рыжий, и как будто стал нормальным чуваком.

Юра представил, что было бы, если бы он не мог касаться Олега. Пожалуй, он был бы еще более токсичным, чем рыжий, и невероятно несчастным.

Они поднялись на борт, и их сразу встретил Шмальц с охапкой сухих полотенец. Значит, вел не он — уже радовало. Юра тряхнул влажными сосульками волос, оглядел ребят.

— Нам срочно надо на остров Стейнерна, — проговорил Эльдар. Юра еще в воде видел, что от них до сих пор не отстали, а теперь, когда они утопили флаер, им вообще пиздец. 

Погоня продолжалась, но на собственном корабле было в разы спокойнее. Юра даже не стал переодеваться — побежал за штурвал прямо так. На его месте сидел Мотор, и Хованский спокойно выдохнул. Ему он доверял куда больше остальных додиков. 

Пока Маша искала координаты, Юра скинул мокрую футболку, слушая разговор ребят. Они слетали к Ресторатору, тот рассказал им много интересного, но в голове по-прежнему было пусто. Да, стало проще — Мирон оказался не настолько неуязвимым, насколько писали везде, но связаться с ним они по-прежнему не могли. Юра подумал, что им все же стоило вернуться к первоначальному плану: ждать. 

В голове застряли слова Ресторатора о том, что однажды станет поздно. Окси был ебанутым настолько, что ему ничего не стоило не только их порешать, но и задеть всех близких. Это было самое страшное. Ждать, когда нападут на них — одно, но что, если Окси нападет на кого-то из их родных? Да и не очень хотелось ждать, когда этот псих решит избавиться от них.

Маша нашла координаты и запустила двигатель. Юра безразлично отвечал ей, размышляя, что им теперь делать. Наверняка, еще и Ресторатор их захочет. Что-что, а наживать врагов они умели мастерски.

— Йоу, кэп, разговор есть.

Юра проморгался и обернулся. Рядом стоял Эльдар, весь взъерошенный и с большим пластырем на шее. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он сел рядом. 

— Чего?

— Я тут немного, ну, подслушал, пока вы с Саньком болтали, — сказал парень. Он что-то держал в руках — напоминало коммуникатор. Эльдар проследил за его взглядом, хохотнул и протянул хуйнюшку Юре.

— У вас это с рыжим семейное? — удивился Юра. Эльдар не понял его, но слегка покраснел, смущаясь. — Он кошельки таскает, ты — коммуникаторы. Ты был так уверен, что вы с нами свалите?

— Да это не Саши! — оправдывался Эльдар. — Это его главного телохранителя — Гены. Он нам помогал в какой-то степени, и мы в хороших отношениях. С Сашей у них интересная история, но для меня он близкий товарищ, поэтому он сам отдал, пока я дверь закрывал в кабинет. 

Юра пораженно слушал его. И нахуя им коммуникатор какой-то фрикадельки? 

— В общем, мы для себя его взяли — точнее, Гена мне его в руку засунул, — сказал Эльдар, — у нас-то никаких средств связи нет. А потом я вспомнил, что вы искали Окси. Гена с ним общался, и, возможно, у него остались контакты. По номеру уже можно пробить. 

Номер Окси. Что мог им дать его номер? Да дохуя чего! Дима и Руслан могли найти его дом или корабль, или какую-то личную информацию. В любом случае, уже какая-никакая зацепка. 

— Мы без бы без вас не свалили, так что должны отблагодарить, — улыбнулся Эльдар. Юре аж легче стало, хотя он все еще не придумал четкий план. 

Юра лишь сейчас понял, что за все время их приключений они нажили не только врагов, но и друзей. Им помогали совершенно незнакомые люди, а некоторые стали братьями. Каждый из команды попал на Стремительный неожиданно, временно. Юра был благодарен каждому, а сейчас был готов обнять и этого мелкого, и его рыжего ебыря, которого несколько часов назад хотел прибить.

***

— И что дальше? — тихо спросил Олег, устраиваясь рядом с Юрой на место второго пилота. Хованский лишь пожал плечами.

— «Дальше» в смысле, когда мы со всем разберемся? — уточнил Юра. «Когда» вместо «если» он сказал специально, чтобы Друже лишний раз не нервничал и решил, что капитан действительно верит в их скорое счастье. Юра, вроде как, и верил. Ему ничего и не оставалось, потому что сидеть и плакать он не хотел. Им хватало истерик Юлика. Юра считал себя надежным капитаном, на которого можно положиться. Ему нельзя было раскисать. 

— Ну да.

— Не знаю, Олег, — вздохнул Юра. — Будем жить как простые свободные люди, например? Будем работать, зарабатывать…

— Дом купим, — перебил его Олег и хохотнул. — Только чур не на Дамогране.

Дом? Общий что ли? Юру на секунду выбило из колеи диалога этим странным осознанием: Олег хочет жить вместе с ним. Юра об этом даже не думал, поэтому нехило удивился, но ему было приятно. Олег говорил об этом так легко и спокойно, что хотелось идти за ним, верить ему. 

— Наши отношения развиваются со скоростью света, — отшутиться пока казалось лучшим вариантом. — Ты реально хочешь съехаться?

Олег пожал плечами и скромно улыбнулся, затем повернулся к Юре вместе с креслом. От его лучистого взгляда стало так хорошо и тепло. 

— А что? — спокойно спросил он, будто они обсуждали что завтра на ужин, а не серьезный шаг в отношениях. — Мне, вот, надоело уже бомжевать и скитаться. Тебе разве нет?

Так-то Олег прав, Юра уже второй месяц бездомный, без того самого места, куда можно раз за разом возвращаться после выполненных заказов, после тяжелых рабочих будней, в тепло и уют. Не было у него больше пристанища на твердой земле, и от этого стало внезапно грустно. 

Сразу представилось, как Юра возвращается домой, а там вкусно пахнет ужином, приготовленным Олегом. Друже обнимет его, поцелует, покормит. У них дома будет уютно и тепло. А еще будет кот, рыжий и наглый, но при том ласковый. Юра действительно захотел такой жизни: спокойной, размеренной и простой. 

— Ты прав, — кивнул он наконец Олегу, но продолжил. — Нужен свой дом. Но как-то пиздец все быстро происходит.

— Ну, на дом еще надо заработать, — как бы между прочим напомнил Олег и расслабленно хохотнул. — Это я на будущее планы строю, предупреждаю заранее.

Юра поймал его взгляд и снова почувствовал, что не в состоянии отвернуться. У Олега на него планы, дожили! Юра запутался и так и не понял до конца, как стоит на это реагировать и что стоит думать.

— Будущее, — фыркнул Юра, покачиваясь на кресле из стороны в сторону. — Ты на меня все свое будущее распланировать уже успел, а я так и не знаю почти ничего о твоем прошлом, да и о тебе в целом…

— А что ты хочешь узнать? — Олег сверкнул лукавым взглядом и подтянул ноги под себя, целиком забираясь в кресло.

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Юра, — что-нибудь о твоей семье, о предпочтениях, мелочи всякие, зашквары… Все, чем тебе не стыдно будет со мной поделиться.

Олег медленно кивнул и придвинулся ближе. Он облизнулся, и Юра приготовился внимательно слушать. У Олега должно быть что-то реально интересное. 

— Ну, — выдохнул он, — родом я с Земли. Родители сейчас живут на Марсе, у них там ферма. Старшая и единственная сестра работает в подразделении Федерации на Магратее. Еще у меня есть двое племяшей, мелкие еще…

— Можно поподробнее с того момента про Федерацию, — Юра весь подобрался и чуть подался вперед, вытаращившись на Олега. Ему не послышалось? — Как?..

— Как как? — Олег, казалось, даже не понял, к чему адресована юрина настороженность. — Аня отучилась три года в академии, год стажировалась и вот — крупные дела расследует, иногда в патруль выходит, когда скучно становится.

Юра охуел. То есть у Олега были подвязки в Федерации? Эта новость выбила все адекватные мысли, поначалу оставляя лишь звенящую тишину в пустой голове. Потом он быстро пришел в себя, переварил эту новость. Они боялись за свои жизни, боялись, что их в любой момент могли снести с лица Вселенной, а у Олега, блять, сестра работала в Федерации...

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Юра, качнув головой. — Не думаешь, что сразу надо было к ней обращаться за помощью?

Олег посмотрел на него долгим хмурым взглядом.

— Ты серьезно? — наконец сказал он и выдохнул то ли обреченно, то ли разочарованно. — Нам нельзя сейчас к ним, только в самом пиздецовом случае…

— А сейчас разве не такой? — прервал его Юра чуть более истерично, чем хотелось бы. Вроде, можно было вздохнуть свободнее и расслабиться, но Олег же молчал все это время не просто так. 

— Ты сам говорил, что нет и что мы легко со всем справимся. 

Действительно, было такое. Юра уже перестал замечать за собой это все: как говорит приподнято-оптимистично, чтобы подбодрить других, как скрывает часть правды от команды, чтобы ребята лишний раз не нервничали. Слишком уж он вжился в роль капитана, импровизированного бати. Юра пока не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо.

К тому же, не все члены их команды могут полагаться на такую помощь. Если Юра никак не отсвечивал все это время и больше штрафа за превышение скорости не получал, то были среди них и те, кому стоило бояться Федерации. Возможно, сестра Олега и была способна закрыть на это глаза, но результат вполне мог быть непредсказуемым. 

— Допустим, справимся, но...

— Все ок будет, — перебил его Олег, когда, очевидно, пришел его черед успокаивать чужие волнения. — Я буду рядом.

— Конечно.

Олег улыбался, а Юра все смотрел. Когда молчание затянулось, Олег вдруг подвинулся ближе, и его улыбка за мгновение стала лукавой ухмылкой.

— Все еще хочешь узнать о моих предпочтениях и зашкварах? — в его голосе слышался явный намек на что-то более интересное, чем простые разговоры.

— Хочу, — выдохнул Юра и непроизвольно скопировал его выражение лица, но все же замялся. — Какое… эээ… какое у тебя любимое блюдо?

Олег поднял брови, явно удивившись вопросом. Юра ничего лучше и не придумал. 

— Ну, всякое с морепродуктами, — задумчиво ответил он, — и стейки, наверное, еще.

— Круто, — Юра посмотрел на него, и все вопросы застряли в голове, как рыба в сетях.

— Еще я люблю пирожные типа эклеров, с черным кофе охуенно, — мечтательно протянул Олег. — Так-то я вообще не очень люблю всякое сладкое, да и сам выпечку не люблю готовить: больно это муторно, а я ленивый по жизни, если честно.

Юра слушал его и не знал, как отвечать на подобное — искренне спорить или стойко игнорировать явное выпрашивание комплимента — все-таки Друже сам готовил просто умопомрачительно.

— Пиво еще люблю, но это не блюдо, — внезапно признался Олег, теребя ворот синего комбинезона, чуть опустил вниз собачку молнии, оголяя едва заметные ключицы. Юра пялился, и, вполне вероятно, это было весьма палевно. — Вообще, — протянул Олег чуть ли не на распев, поймав юрин заинтересованный взгляд, — нет блюд, которые я прямо не люблю. Все вкусно, если правильно приготовить.

— Прям все? — проговорил Юра скорее рефлекторно, чем действительно неверяще. А сам следил за холодной молнией, аккуратно касающейся этой горячей голой кожи. 

— Ну, персефонианские сашими и подобное я бы есть не стал, знаешь, — хмыкнул Олег. Юра не выкупил. В это время комбинезон внезапно оказался расстегнут до середины бледной рельефной груди. Изящные пальцы теребили собачку теперь с каким-то вызовом, приглашающе.

Они все еще стояли на поверхности Нордвира, лишь перепарковавшись на другое полушарие, подальше от взбешенного Ресторатора. Сейчас был час ночи по бортовому времени, но спать капитану совершенно точно не хотелось, как и его механику, поразительно медленно снимающему свой рабочий комбинезон.

— Чего удумал? — наконец смог спросить Юра, поборов непонятно откуда взявшийся в горле ком. Олег тем временем расстегнулся уже до пояса и темно-синяя ткань игриво сползла с его правого плеча. Он быстро глянул на консоль — туда-обратно — и снова смотрел на Юру, приподняв бровь.

— Я помню, ты хотел…

Юра шикнул на него, вытаращив глаза. Он помнил, о каких именно его желаниях сейчас говорил Олег. В горле мгновенно пересохло. 

Хотелось сказать, что сейчас не время, но настроение было приподнятым, да и Олег умел возбуждать за мгновение. Юра все не мог оторваться от этих розовых сосков, но все-таки перевел взгляд. Теперь он пялился на розовые губы, которые так хотел поцеловать. Они часто сосались, но Юре всегда было мало, а сейчас они так и просили прикоснуться к ним, лизнуть. 

— Мария, — выдавил капитан неожиданно сипло, — отключи все камеры наблюдения на борту, будь добра.

— Есть, капитан, — без промедления послушалась компьютер. Больно стала сговорчивая после переустановки, даже жаль.

Олег придвинулся еще ближе, смотрел неотрывно с таким колким азартом в глазах, что Юра начал возбуждаться от одного только взгляда. Через пару мгновений Олег уже целовал его так жадно и сладко, будто в последний раз. Юра успел лишь подумать, спит ли вся его команда сейчас и не придет ли кому в голову гулять по кораблю ночью, потому что он не собирался ограничиваться одними поцелуями. А Олег совсем уж осмелел и стащил с него толстовку, отшвырнул куда-то и снова торопливо припал к юриным губам, словно их выбросило в открытый космос, а Юра был кислородным баллоном. Хованский хихикнул от собственной аналогии и запустил руки в мягкие светлые волосы, пощекотав затылок, чуть потянул. Олег оторвался на долю секунды и хихикнул в ответ. Его руки приятно исследовали тело Юры, касались аккуратно, будто в первый раз, но ощутимо, ласкали медленно, но так остро. Хованский вздрагивал каждый раз, тихо стонал ему в губы. Ему было крышесносно хорошо, и хотелось намного большего. 

Целоваться так, сидя на соседних креслах, не предназначенных для столь тесных отношений членов экипажа, было не очень-то удобно. Олег, очевидно, подумал о том же и как-то незаметно перетек на юрины колени, возвышаясь теперь над ним. Юра незамедлительно схватил его за упругий зад и по-собственнически сжал олеговские булки. Олег смотрел на него сверху вниз таким хитрым искристым взглядом, его глаза даже в таком тусклом свете были ужасно похожи на озера: сквозь толщу кристально чистой воды поблескивали на полуденном солнце затонувшие древние сокровища, интригующие, манящие и такие далекие.

Одной из самых первых и одновременно самых развратных юриных фантазий об Олеге была та, в которой они занимаются жарким животным сексом прямо на панели управления его корабля, как раз вот тут, между штурвалами. Со временем фантазия приобретала более четкие очертания и детали и все больше стремилась к своему реальному исполнению: Юра захотел, чтобы именно его нагнули над консолью и взяли жестко и быстро, чтобы Олег был в своем темно-синем комбинезоне и даже не успел раздеться, чтобы вся команда при этом была на борту и могла в любой момент запалить их игрища, потому что это пиздец как будоражило и прибавляло пикантности каждому действию. Сейчас Олег увлеченно кусал его шею, отчего Юра не мог сдержать голос, и вовсю ерзал на коленях, заметив юрино собственное воодушевление, и Юра быстро осознал, что вот он, момент сбычи мечт, настал. 

Возбуждение накатывало волнами, каждая из которых накрывала сильнее предыдущей. Юра наконец перестал мучить крепкую задницу и теперь перебрался руками на широкую горячую спину, нырнув под комбинезон, медленно погладил от плеч к пояснице, довольно улыбаясь. Плотная ткань стесняла движения, и Олег стряхнул с себя верх от комбинезона, теперь мешком повисший у него на талии. От увиденной картины Юру всего пробрало мурашками: Олег, гибкий и бледный, полуголый и разгоряченный, со взъерошенными волосами и легким румянцем на щеках, сидел у него на коленях и ухмылялся ярко-розовыми губами так игриво, что перехватывало дыхание. Юра опустил взгляд ниже и не смог удержать тихий глупый «ох» — пах комбинезона топорщился абсолютно ультимативно.

— Олег, — выдохнул Юра, подняв глаза.

— Мм? — Олег достал что-то из кармана и положил на консоль за спиной.

— Я хочу…— Юра не смог пока внятно вербально выразить свои сокровенные желания, закусил губу и теперь уже сам быстро зыркнул на панель управления. 

О, он хотел! Колени дрожали лишь от одной мысли. Он смотрел то на панель, то на Олега, и думал лишь о том, что сейчас произойдет. Юра непроизвольно сжимался, держал руки на талии Друже. Мысль легко вскружила ему голову. Он не знал, как обозвать это чувство, потому что возбудился как ебаный девственник. С Олегом всегда было так: ярко, мощно. Терпеть не было никаких сил. 

— Окей-окей, — Олег встал с его колен, выпуская Юру на волю, и поинтересовался: — не боишься, что нас ребята запалят?

— Мне похуй.

Было реально похуй. Между ним и его мечтой не было ничего, что можно было назвать преградой. Только их бессмысленные тупые разговоры, которые больше мучили его. 

Олег правильно расценил сказанное Юрой и рывком поднял его на ноги, чтобы затем резко отпихнуть к консоли. Олег нагнул его над ее поверхностью, заломив руку за спину, и прижал сзади собой. Юре стоило больших усилий не заскулить от восторга. Олег потерся, надавил стояком промеж булок, и у Юры снова затряслись колени. Он повернул голову в сторону и наткнулся носом на смазку и презервативы — Олег, сволочь, предусмотрительный! Тем временем тот притерся коленом между его ног, разводя их шире, куснул в загривок и отстранился, все еще прижимал руку к спине — уже начало побаливать.

Когда с Юры порывисто стянули штаны вместе с трусами, он не удержался от тихого стона и сильнее прогнулся в спине. Задницу обожгло легкой прохладой. Юра заерзал, но с радостью раздвинул ноги, думая, что ему даже не за что ухватиться. Удивительно, что он вообще мог думать. Он застонал еще громче, когда ощутил Олега голыми ягодицами. Затем тот смачно шлепнул его и до боли сжал правую ягодицу, чуть отведя ее в сторону. Юре безумно нравилась грубость такого рода, — когда Олег становился таким властным и жестким, переставая нежничать с ним. Но к тому, что Олег больно укусит его за левую булку, Юра был совершенно не готов. Он непроизвольно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но лишь стукнулся лбом о гладкую поверхность консоли и застонал от досады. 

Для удобства Олег задрал его футболку куда-то к шее, и теперь на Юрину спину метеоритным дождем сыпались легкие поцелуи и неаккуратные укусы, быстро и весьма недвусмысленно приближаясь к пояснице. Заломленная рука ныла уже ощутимо больно, и Юра недовольно всхлипнул. Олег тут же отпустил его запястье, но вместо этого уместил горячую ладонь чуть ниже его лопаток и ненавязчиво надавил, не давая сдвинуться или извернуться. Юра в ответ развел ноги еще пошире и призывно выпятил голый зад.

— Ох, капитан, вы действительно так этого хотите, — неожиданно низким голосом протянул Олег и снова звонко шлепнул его. Юра зашипел сквозь зубы. Возбуждение совсем снесло им крышу. Было бы неловко, если бы их сейчас застал кто-то из ребят. Но, с другой стороны, лучше уж сейчас, чем потом.

За всеми этими порывистыми и чутка грубыми ласками Юра не успел заметить, как Олег уже вовсю занялся его задницей. Смазка щелкнула крышечкой, что-то влажно хлюпнуло, затем зашуршало. Юру гладили скользкие горячие пальцы, один уже погрузился в него. Неужели сегодня они оба решили не тормозить?

— Надеюсь, мы сможем сделать все максимально тихо, чтобы не перебудить всю команду, — проговорил Олег негромко, нагнувшись к самому уху, укусил за него, затем в шею, игриво хохотнул и выпрямился обратно.

От подобного олеговского шепота Юра мгновенно попадал в астрал, пропадал полностью, забываясь. Но когда пальцы в нем повернулись и согнулись, Юра внезапно для себя громко всхлипнул.

— Тише, — тут же зашипел Олег и мягко погладил его спину. Юра уткнулся пылающим лицом в собственное запястье, и снова подумал о том, что не заслуживает такого Олега.

Пальцы в нем двигались уже более-менее свободно. Юра понял, что подается назад, насаживается на эти охуенные пальцы и старается не стонать. Олег вдруг отпустил юрину спину и зашуршал чем-то, затем прильнул обратно, чуть навалившись, быстро поцеловал в затылок. Потом Олег ловко зажал Юре рот ладонью и одновременно с этим плавно толкнулся. 

Юра замычал от неожиданности и инстинктивно дернулся, не зная куда деть руки, уперся ими в прохладную поверхность консоли. Олег был как всегда большой, а сейчас входил под идеальным углом. Юра выпятил задницу, ощущая, как его заполняют миллиметр за миллиметром. Он с трудом сдержал крик, зажимая палец между зубами. Олег наконец вошел до конца и замер, аккуратно убрал руку от юриного лица, чтобы схватиться бока.

— Молчи, — хрипло вкрадчиво велел он и начал двигаться. 

Затыкать себя Юре приходилось теперь только собственными силами. Он до боли закусил запястье, стараясь не вопить — Олег сразу взял высокий темп, и это было просто охуенно приятно. Размашистые резкие движения любовника раз за разом толкали его на панель управления, заставляя вжиматься в нее всем телом, и Юра почувствовал несказанное облегчение от того, что перед ним нет никаких тумблеров или крупных кнопок, как в дешманских корабликах, иначе бы он уже расцарапал себе все что можно. Гладкая и твердая сенсорная панель, предусмотрительно деактивированная незадолго до этого, была приятной на ощупь и так кстати холодила его разгоряченное лицо, что Юра впервые так сильно обрадовался покупке этого корабля. А еще, что, безусловно, было важнее консоли, — именно из-за корабля ему посчастливилось встретить Олега.

Но даже Олегу Юра бы вряд ли признался, зачем на самом деле купил корабль, особенно такой крутой, почему именно мечтал о сексе на панели управления. Все было до тупизны просто: в любимом порнофильме, просмотренном еще в буйной юности на Земле была сцена с капитаном и соблазнительной красоткой-штурманом — мужик нагнул свою помощницу как раз вот так и всласть выебал, пока вокруг в интимном полумраке мигали многочисленные лампочки и светились мониторы, а за иллюминаторами плескался бескрайний космос. Это было самое красивое, что удалось повидать тринадцатилетнему Юрочке за его недолгую жизнь, образы отпечатались на подкорке, как и непреодолимое желание вырваться в космос.

Мечта сбылась — здесь было все: космос, корабль, понимающий партнер. Вот только в своих давних фантазиях Юра представлял себя на месте капитана, а не сисястой девочки-штурмана, но, видать, такова жизнь. Юра даже поймал себя на мысли, что так как сейчас ему нравится даже больше, хотя, какой-то месяц назад он совершенно точно не был бы готов к подобному. Олег действительно круто поменял его жизнь.

Олег его совсем не жалел — вдалбливался как жутко голодный санелийский дятел в ствол несчастного платана. Пошлые шлепки кожей о кожу гулко отдавались от стен, как и юрины изо всех сил подавляемые и заглушаемые руками стоны. Возможно, они уже перебудили всех своим недвусмысленным шумом, но с каждым движением это беспокоило Юру все меньше.

Горячие руки надавили на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться по максимуму юриных возможностей, и стало внезапно еще приятнее. Юра всхлипнул и тихо заскулил, почувствовав солоновато-кислый вкус крови, — вероятно, прокусил себе губу или кожу на запястье, и теперь пачкал мелкими алыми каплями белоснежную консоль. Боль отрезвила на пару секунд, но не отодвинула на задний план постепенно наплывающую взрывную волну оргазма. Поясница больно покалывала от наслаждения, зад же наоборот горел огнем, сковывая всю его нижнюю половину тела внезапным теплом.

Юра даже еще не прикасался к себе, но чувствовал, что кульминация уже близко, когда Олег вдруг потянулся и вплел обжигающе горячие пальцы в его всклоченные кудри. Он погладил по волосам, прижал юрину голову к твердой поверхности так, что становилось трудно дышать, но затем почему-то передумал и потянул за них на себя и почти выпрямил его перед собой. Олег сорвался с темпа и вбивался совсем хаотично и порывисто, Юра хрипел, стараясь не орать, кусал губы, в то время как рот раскрывался сам собой, а тело, казалось, совсем перестало слушаться.

— Юра…— проскулил Олег как-то удивленно-жалобно и дернул его на себя. Это стало для Юры последней каплей, сверкающим горизонтом событий, и он рухнул за него, с криком изливаясь на панель управления.

— Бля-я-я-ть, — выдохнул он сипло, как только перед глазами перестали плясать взрывающиеся звезды, а Олег аккуратно выскользнул из него, позволив наконец развернуться к себе лицом. — Как это?..

Сверкающий малиновыми щеками Олег лишь смущенно пожал плечами и нежно поцеловал его губы, затем осторожно усадил в капитанское кресло, потому что ноги Юру уже больше не держали.

— Тут надо бы прибраться…

***

Юра думал, что ему нужна минимум неделя, чтобы настроиться, но решилось все гораздо быстрее. Через два дня он стоял на камбузе и сжимал в руках коммуникатор, успев лишь выпить рюмку для храбрости. Так и держал в другой руке бутылку: небольшую плоскую, но тяжелую. 

Ребята, казалось, были слегка невыспавшиеся — будто переживали вместе с капитаном. Юра не понимал, почему перетянул эту ответственность на себя — так-то они все были в одинаковом положении и в данном случае его капитанство было условностью, потому что по сути каждый отвечал сам за себя. Хованский даже не был старшим — лишь являлся владельцем корабля, ну и самопровозглашенным батей. 

— Да звони уже! Все равно мы сейчас на встречу не полетим, — сказал Дима, — может, и номер не его. И нахуй он нас послать может.

— И взорвать весь Стремительный нахуй может, — ответил Юра, — ты прикинь? И все, Дим! Пиздец, а не свадьба!

— Ну, тогда не звони, — безразлично предложил Дима. Юра чувствовал — сам бы зассал.

Юра решительно налил себе еще.

Они собрали совет на следующий день. Пришлось перепарковаться еще раз, потому что Юру накрыло с его паранойей. Они не знали, где можно осесть, поэтому остались здесь, нашли время и собрались в кают-компании, где долго обсуждали положение дел.

У них реально был номер — даже два. Пробивать не стали, почему-то доверяя источнику. С Эльдаром и Даней они расстались как-то тепло. Уже не верилось, что их могли подставить. Дело было в самом Окси: он был ебанутым, и это такой же бесспорный факт, как то, что Юлик любит пожрать или что Юру легко довести до истерики. Они не хотели торопиться, как и слишком долго ждать.

Решили, что позвонят и договорятся о встрече. Вот так просто. Окси не будет ожидать такого маневра — это точно. Юра иногда, конечно, думал, что за ним уже следят денно и нощно, но списывал все на свои заебы, потому что ему неоднократно говорили, что парни такие вещи тщательно контролируют. Окси не был всесильным — лишь сумасшедшим и дохуя богатым.

Теплилась надежда, что с Мироном в принципе можно будет договориться, но что-то подсказывало, что до такого не дойдет. Они никому ничего не должны, и в принципе могли скинуть с себя ответственность за чужие терки. Однако, была такая мысль, что Окси согласится встретиться, чтобы просто их всех порешать. Потому-то Юра и выпил для храбрости: ему предстоял сложный разговор с врагом. 

Пока Юра настраивался, Олег успел разложить их завтрак по тарелкам. Юра решил, что не станет тянуть кота за яйца. Сидящий рядом в одной пижаме Шмальц ободряюще сжал его плечо. Юлик уткнулся в коммуникатор Димы. Никита застряла на пороге кают-компании и мягко улыбалась.

— Все! Тишина! Звоню!

Руки дрожали, и Юра все держался за бутылку, словно она его заземляла. Олег сел напротив, тоже улыбался. Колотило так, что Юра с трудом нашел нужный номер.

Долгие гудки вызывали какой-то совершенно ненормальный тремор. Юра трижды глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом услышал хриплое:  
— Да?


	16. Пешки не ходят назад

Ослепительно белая вспышка оглушила их всех и на мгновение вырвала из реальности огромной властной рукой. Юра неосознанно зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, тут же решил, что он в коме и все это — проделки его измученного больного подсознания: они пятеро, только что мирно завтракавшие в кают-компании Стремительного, внезапно оказались в смутно знакомом огромном ангаре с белоснежными стенами и гигантским панорамным иллюминатором. В иллюминаторе блестел буро-голубой шарик Нордвира, как на ладони, — точь-в-точь как на открытке, которую Юра купил несколько дней назад и пока не успел отправить маме.

Когда Юра пару минут назад говорил фальшиво спокойным голосом «Нам с вами надо побеседовать», затем получив в ответ скупое и равнодушное «Хорошо», он и предположить не мог, что практически в тот же миг их всех облучат телепорт-лучом прямо с корабля и затянут куда-то, но произошло именно это. И это было как-то дохуя невежливо, даже грубо, — вот так, без предупреждения или еще какого-то вербального уведомления, мол, секундочку, мы вас скоро затянем, не сопротивляйтесь. А вдруг Юра был бы без штанов в этот момент? Нет, он, конечно, был в штанах, но небольшая бутылка замаевского самогона, неведомым образом оставшаяся в его в руках, красноречиво намекала на стыдное утреннее пьянство, поэтому Юра торопливо закупорил ее и сунул в задний карман.

Нарастающее раздражение быстро перекрыл страх: в пустой ангар откуда-то из углов сбежались четверо странных гуманоидов в черных латексных комбинезонах и масках с карикатурными драконьими рожами, с тяжелыми автоматами наперевес. Дула тут же уставились на них. Юра не был спецом в подобном, но оружие не напоминало ни лазерное, ни плазменное, но выглядело при этом еще более устрашающим.

Вот блять.

Юлик тут же вскинулся и выхватил из-за пазухи Хольгу. Юра даже не успел подумать, снимает ли его второй пилот с себя кобуру хотя бы на ночь, как тот выстрелил. Ну, или, по крайней мере, попытался. О-Нешко остервенело жал на сенсорную кнопку спуска — раз, другой, третий, — но ничего не происходило. Хольга неистово затряслась вместе с руками.

— Че за?..— пискнул Юлик, а затем резко швырнул бесполезный ствол в ближайшего латексного гуманоида, но безбожно промахнулся.

— Не рыпайтесь, — велел самый крупный гуманоид.

Ребята послушно замерли, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть, лишь ошарашено озирались. Юра даже ненароком затаил дыхание сам. Гуманоиды потихоньку приближались к ним со всех сторон, оттесняя друг к другу, вскоре Юра натолкнулся плечом на Олега.

Тут произошло сразу несколько вещей за какую-то жалкую секунду: Шмальц нервно дернулся и громко икнул, крупная металлическая пуля просвистела в паре сантиметров от его бирюзового виска, Юлик с ревом бросился кому-то в ноги в попытке повалить, а Юру согнули пополам, устремляя к полу.

— Бежим! — крикнул затем Олег и, схватив едва не потерявшего равновесие Юру за руку, поволок его к ближайшему коридору. Судя по громкому топоту, перекрываемому визгом пуль, ребята последовали за ними.

Юра опомнился уже в темноте другого небольшого зала, когда его прижимали к стене крепким телом и зачем-то зажимали рукой рот. Олег смотрел на него абсолютно круглыми сверкающими глазами, а у их ног кто-то тихо и хрипло дышал. Только тогда Юру наконец настиг весь ужас их нынешнего положения. Возможно, это отразилось в глазах, потому что Олег, едва решивший было отнять ладонь от его рта, вернул ее на место. Юра обреченно замычал. 

— Противолазерное поле… противолазерное! — пробормотал Юлик будто в бреду и обдолбанно хихикнул.

— Ребята вроде целы, — шепнул Олег, опаляя дыханием Юрино ухо. — Тут еще один коридор…

— Что нам делать? — застонал Юлик откуда-то снизу.

Олег потихоньку отпускал Юру. Тот лишь тяжело вздохнул. Ему казалось, что он не сможет стоять на ногах, если Олег перестанет крепко держать его. Но Хованский удержался, привалился спиной к стене. Голова вообще не работала. 

— Главное не паниковать, — тихо и как-то слишком спокойно сказал Ларин, плавно поднялся с пола и подал брату руку. Тот взялся за нее и со вздохом встал, но руки не отнял, все еще цепляясь за нее как за спасительную соломинку. Юра поморщился — больно странными братьями были эти двое. — И не шуметь, пожалуй, тоже, — добавил Дима, поджав губы.

Подняв также притихшего от шока Шмальца, они, не сговариваясь, двинулись через зал почти в кромешной темноте. В противоположном углу тускло светился дверной проем, ведущий в очередной коридор.

Новый коридор, как ни странно, никто не охранял, будто бы их, незваных гостей, никто не стремился больше изловить, а просто выпустил на вольную экскурсию по кораблю. Коридор был освещен крайне тусклыми рыжеватыми светодиодами под самым потолком и устремлялся вдаль на десятки метров, затем резко давал угла. Была за этим поворотом некоторая смутная таинственность, будто они вошли в лабиринт, и теперь были вынуждены блуждать в полумраке, хотя пока Юра не видел никаких ответвлений и загадочных дверей.

Юра философски решил, что что бы ни ждало их дальше, все же лучше идти вперед в надежде найти Оксимирона, чем стоять на месте и тупо ждать, когда их сцапают. Скорее всего, Мирон даже не успел предупредить охрану о визите гостей на борт, и их могли порешать на месте, как пытались в ангаре.

За поворотом никого не оказалось, а коридор разделялся на два. Из левого ответвления тянуло холодным свежим воздухом, а правое ничем не отличалось от предыдущего отрезка, разве что свет изредка меланхолично моргал, на миг окуная части коридора в густую темноту. Они двинулись направо.

Извилистые коридоры с многочисленными развилками все больше напоминали лабиринт. Юра старался не отпускать руки Олега, уверенно ведущего его за собой с таким видом, будто в голове у него была встроенная схема корабля. Ребята шли позади, Юра то и дело опасливо оглядывался на них, проверяя, не отбился ли кто, на миг почувствовал себя классухой на выездной экскурсии с пятиклашками и тупо хмыкнул. 

Впереди замаячил прямоугольник более яркого холодного света. Олег инстинктивно замедлил шаг, и все последовали его примеру. Коридор тут снова ветвился: правая часть вела куда-то в ярко освещенные белоснежные залы, а левая — в кромешную тьму. Они остановились на развилке. Тут из светлого коридора послышались голоса, мелодично обсуждающие что-то на непереводимом наречии, и приближающиеся шаги. 

Ребята сломя голову рванули во тьму.

Юра зажмурился и бежал скорее на ощупь, чудом не врезаясь в стены. Его уверенно увлекали за собой в неизвестность. Сзади кроме шороха нескольких пар кроссовок о металл раздавался непонятный зловещий гул. Кто-то пару раз шмякнулся об стену и тихо ойкнул. 

Вдруг резко пахнуло железом и кровью, так близко и явственно, что Юру замутило от страха. Олег продолжал его тащить, значит, он в порядке. Юра не успел выдохнуть, как его свободной руки коснулась чужая, болезненно горячая и липкая, а чьи-то пальцы настойчиво переплелись с его. Ему стоило огромных усилий не закричать в этот момент, он крепче сжал пальцы Олега, цепляясь за него, но чужая рука пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. Юра внушил себе, что это все потные ладошки Юлика, и даже почти успел успокоиться.

Сзади раздался короткий приглушенный писк, и Юра распахнул глаза и обернулся: нихрена видно не было, и он чуть не врезался в стену. Олег светил коммуникатором перед собой, но это не приносило почти никакой пользы — темнота здесь казалась особо густой. За поворотом ждала очередная развилка, и они наконец выбежали на свет.

Юра пытался отдышаться, согнувшись пополам, уперев руки в колени, и осознал, что левая ладонь до сих пор липкая. Он медленно отнял ее от штанины и оторопел — вся кисть была измазана в свежей крови. Юра подавился вздохом и беззвучно вскрикнул, Олег перехватил правую и потянул его дальше. 

Юра оглянулся на ребят и вздрогнул всем телом: их осталось четверо. Юлик смотрел на него огромными глазами, оглядел каждого и ошарашено огляделся. Ларин пропал. Губы О-Нешко дрожали, и Юра его прекрасно понимал, но им нельзя было лишний раз отсвечивать.

Хованский еще раз посмотрел на свою испачканную руку, сделал шаг вперед. Да, за ними гнались, но и бросать своих они не могли. Им нужно было вернуться за Димой, и они это сделали бы, если бы не приближающийся топот. Юлик вновь хотел что-то сказать, но Олег инстинктивно ломанулся дальше, матерясь себе под ноги.

— Я должен...— начал Юлик, но не договорил. 

Шмальц открыл первую попавшуюся дверь и спрятался в помещении за ней, утягивая вслед парней. Олег тихо захлопнул дверь и заблокировал ее как раз вовремя. 

Толпа пробежала мимо двери, за которой они прятались. Юра боялся лишний раз вдохнуть. В какой же пиздец они встряли? Его впервые накрыл настолько сильный страх. Он поднял руку, взглянул на перемазанные пальцы и услышал тихий всхлип.

— Почему она в крови? — спросил Юлик. — Какого хуя вообще происходит?

Юра не мог ему ответить. Олег притянул О-Нешко к себе и сжал в руках, что-то шепнул. Юлика трясло. Они старались не издать и звука, тихо стояли в этой тусклой комнате, даже не посмотрев, куда забежали. Их попросту прижали, вынудили прятаться и бежать. Юра действительно не понимал, какого хуя происходило.

Он обернулся. У него не было сил смотреть на Юлика — самому становилось больно. В горле застрял горький давящий ком. Мутило. Юра не мог проронить ни слова, а от бессилия уже кружилась голова, но в этом ужасе нужно было прислушаться к голосу разума. 

— Так, давайте подумаем, — начал Юра, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув. — Спокойно, без истерик. Просто подумаем.

Он проморгался, ощущая, как повлажнели ресницы. Они проебали Ларина, и тот уже мог быть мертв. Они оказались на чужом корабле, похожем на заброшенную дурку с этими зловещими запутанными коридорами и кровавыми сумасшедшими. Юра нихуя не понимал и боялся. Все, что они пережили раньше, было круто и опасно, но сейчас происходил какой-то ебучий цирк. Парни выглядели как загнанные в угол кролики — по сути, ими они все и являлись.

В этой комнате было душно, но выходить они не спешили. Голоса за дверью не утихали, а Юлик немного пришел в себя.

— Мы вернемся за Лариным, — сказал Юра, — но нам нужен план.

Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, подумал, что им нужно оружие или что-то, что поможет им попытаться дать отпор. А еще им нужно держаться вместе. Это в тупых хоррорах народ постоянно разделяется, а в итоге больше половины умирает. Юра не хотел терять никого из команды. Они уже успели стать семьей: маленькой, ебанутой, но вполне родной семьей, поэтому нужно было хотя бы защититься. Юра подумал, что им может подойти что угодно, осмотрел комнату трезвым взглядом и внезапно понял, куда именно они попали.

Красные стены комнаты были увешаны хуями различных размеров и форм. Это бросалось в глаза сразу же, и лишь сейчас Хованский понял, что здесь и освещение ебаное, а на стенах не только хуи. Он даже не мог назвать, какое применение у большинства из этих вещей. Хуи, плетки, какие-то кляпы — это понятно, но здесь были тяжелые цепи, с потолка свисали какие-то кожаные веревки. Стоял целый стеллаж со сверкающими пробками всех цветов и размеров, несколько полок с монструозными хуями и конечностями вроде щупалец, рук и ног.

— Какой пиздец, — прошептал Юра.

— Блин, хочу столько же денег, чтобы отгрохать такую комнату, — не в тему сказал Шмальц и пошел разглядывать инвентарь. Он взял со стены метровый двусторонний хуй черного цвета, замахнулся им как битой.

— Хуевый выбор оружия, — сказал Юлик и горько хмыкнул. Шутил — уже легче.

— Че делать, кэп? — спросил Шмальц, взял со стены толстую цепь и повесил себе на плечо.

— Не знаю. Нам надо что-то придумать и вытащить Ларина. Он бойкий — такие не пропадают.

Юра задумался, какова вероятность, что Диму просто взяли в плен. Понадеялся на это. Из плена его еще как-то можно было спасти, а вот из мертвых возвращать они пока не умели. Был бы с ними Андрей, корабль давно бы на гайки и болты разобрали. Юра не верил в высшую сущность, но хотел верить, что Дима справится. Это же Ларин!

— Думаю, Окси не особо и ждал нас, — продолжил Юра, — он, конечно, ебанутый и зачем-то затянул нас сюда, но я не верю, что он мог как-то просчитать то, что мы позвоним.

— У него охраны полный корабль, — напомнил Олег, — и это его корабль.

— На нашей стороне ум и хитрость! — сказал Юра, но сам с трудом верил в это.

Парни были подавлены. Юлик попытался связаться с братом, но тот был недоступен, написал Никите, но связь оказалась хуевая, и сообщение не хотело отправляться. Шмальц вбрасывал идеи, любуясь приблудами лысого извращенца. Это даже как оружие нельзя было использовать.

Юра удивился, откуда у Окси такой большой корабль. Чем он мог заниматься помимо статей и поиска врагов? Волосы продавал? Подрабатывал элитной шлюхой? Да кто такого вообще снимет?

Вопросов было много, а времени — нихуя. У них не было возможности свалить с корабля, потому что Юра не был уверен, что им позволят пробраться в отсек со шлюпками, спиздить одну-две, улететь, оставшись незамеченными. Еще и Ларина найти. Можно было попытаться, но тогда они приведут Окси за собой. Их в любом случае найдут.

— Надо искать Мирона, — решил Юра, — может, извинимся за неудобства. Так-то он сам виноват: натравил миньонов, затянул сюда без предупреждения.

— Дима пострадал. Или умер, — вспомнил Юлик и снова всхлипнул.

— Не думаю, что нас притащили сюда, чтобы убивать, — подумал Хованский, — может, Окси решил так поговорить? Или извиниться? Может, у него кукуха на место встала, и мы зря агрессировали?

— Есть ли смысл гадать? — спросил Олег. Тоже хрен поспоришь.

Юра сжал свою бутылку крепче, достав из кармана. Как она вообще уцелела? Юра в который раз был благодарен высоким технологиям, позволившим ему сейчас привести свои нервы в порядок — ударопрочное стекло бутылки оказалось реально прочным, хотя он лично разбивал такие в порыве пьяной агрессии. Хованский выпил прямо из горла, поморщился, предложил парням, но все отказались.

— Нам надо к Окси, — решил Юра, — другого выхода нет.

— Мы типа сдадимся? — спросил Юлик. — Скажем охране, что извиняемся и позволим повязать нас? Они стреляли в нас каждый раз, когда мы с трудом добегали до угла. Тот огромный кровавый черт чуть вообще не был человеком.

— Ты его видел? — спросил Олег. Юлик пожал плечами, но кивнул.

Юра не мог брать на себя ответственность за других, но и не имел право бросить. Сдаваться было опасненько: их точно как минимум повяжут, а там придется играть по чужим правилам. Свои-то они не придумали.

— Мы можем взять заложника, — предложил Шмальц. Юра удивился — вот от кого здравой мысли не ожидал. — Тут котик шлялся. Легкая добыча.

И Шмальц продолжал оставаться Шмальцем.

Сидеть в хуятошной было вообще неприкольно. В коридоре стало тихо, но Юра не верил, что их не могли отследить по камерам в коридоре.

— Будем махаться. Авось повезет. Попробуем найти Окси, — сказал Юра.

— Возьмем в заложники его! — Было невозможно воспринимать слова Шмальца всерьез, когда он махал толстым резиновым хуищем, но доля логики в его словах была. Если не считать предложение про кота. Они вполне могли найти Окси и перехватить — их четверо, а он был один. Только так просто это звучало лишь на словах.

Юра хотел было предложить что-нибудь еще, когда дверь в комнату просто выбили с ноги. Шмальц шустро швырнул в одного из охраны какой-то хуйнюшкой, замахнулся цепью, но наебнулся сам. Какие же они жалкие.

— Стойте! Мы хотим…— начал Юра, но его уже не слышали и выстрелили. Его сбил с ног Юлик. Хованский поднял голову и увидел, как Олег кидается на охранника, а Шмальц наконец-то справляется с цепью.

Они реально оборонялись хуями — уморительное зрелище. Юра нашел тяжелый стеклянный хуй, который больше напоминал сувенир. Не хотелось думать о том, где и в ком это могло быть до его рук, поэтому он просто уебал им мужика прямо по голове, а тот тут же вырубился. Юлик атаковал тонким ножиком, потом спиздил у одного их охранников ствол, но тот не работал.

— По отпечатку пальца работает…— с досадой прорычал он. В итоге ствол он использовал как Юра стеклянный хуй — как дубину.

Охранников было пятеро, и непонятно, как парни вообще смогли убежать. Комната была маленькая, поэтому стрелять в ней из огромных пушек оказалось тяжело. Один, правда, выстрелил, но потом споткнулся о цепь Шмальца, попал в своего.

Это была самая нелепая драка в Юриной жизни, а он побывал во многих нелепых драках, они свалили и двинули куда-то, в противоположную от грохота сторону.

Плохо освещенные коридоры и не думали кончаться. Они вились и разветвлялись, вели их все дальше вглубь этого гигантского корабля. Ребята пугались каждого случайного шума, и в очередной раз ввалились в первый попавшийся на глаза не запертый отсек. 

Они оказались в просторной, залитой светом огромного иллюминатора кухне. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Юра застыл на месте, и Юлик влетел на него сзади и чуть не повалил на пол. Затем замерли все четверо — на кухне кто-то готовил.

Невысокий, но внушительно широкий четырехрукий гуманоид в стильном черном кителе что-то молниеносно шинковал на столе-островке, стоя лицом ко входу и напевая себе под нос. Юра почувствовал приятный аромат пряностей и чего-то запеченного рыбного, и желудок предательски свело, — сегодня он даже не успел позавтракать. Он тихо судорожно выдохнул, осторожно пятясь спиной к двери и тесня Юлика. Тут гуманоид медленно поднял на них взгляд и нахмурился. Его лицо было странно темным и воинственно-грозным.

— Ке восэ?! — визгливо выкрикнул гуманоид. Темное лицо стало совсем страшным. Он закричал что-то еще с такой же вопросительно-охуевшей интонацией, Юра смог разобрать лишь «Миро» почти в каждой фразе, как тот вдруг начал надвигаться на них.

— Мы пришли с миром! — вдруг пискнул Шмальц. 

Гуманоид громко и хрипло расхохотался и принялся оттеснять их от двери. Юра только сейчас заметил, что в руках у него по-прежнему сверкал крупный нож. Он прыгал из одной руки в другую и третью, вспыхивал и исчезал как по волшебству. Юра сразу представил, как их всех умело раскроят по швам и нашинкуют на порционные кусочки за долю секунды. Стало действительно страшно. 

Юра прикрывал ребят спиной и отчаянно пятился. Гуманоид глянул ему в глаза с заинтересованным прищуром и вдруг остановился посреди кухни. Ребята оказались притиснутыми к панорамному иллюминатору.

— Зачьем вы прийти сюда? — на ломаном аргонианском начал он, медленно выговаривая слова. — Вы мнье мешать.

Юра развел руками, гуманоид снова громогласно хохотнул.

— Миро не сообщить «ой, Порчи, готовить обьед на много персоны», — задумчиво выговорил он и сощурился так, что вместо глаз остались черные щелки. — Значить, он вас не ожидать…

Темные глаза Порчи снова опасно блеснули, сверкнул нож. Видимо, гуманоид пришел к выводу, что незваных гостей следует устранить. 

Юра даже пикнуть не успел, как на него устремился большой кухонный нож. Его вдруг отпихнули в сторону, а Юлик попытался сбить Порчи с ног, но тот вовремя отпрыгнул как-то совсем по-кошачьи. Тут одна из рук гуманоида цепко выхватила еще один длинный нож из подставки и Порчи начал чуть ли не жонглировать уже двумя — стал ровно в два раза опаснее.

Ребята рванули к двери, едва увидев, что путь свободен, но ловкий Порчи мигом перекрыл им путь. Улыбался он теперь более чем плотоядно.

— Вам не выйти, — пообещал гуманоид, — вам умерьеть.

Он снова кинулся на них. Юлик попытался выбить нож у него из рук пяткой, но не рассчитал сил и шлепнулся на задницу. Порчи лишь фыркнул. Олег тем временем подкрадывался к столешнице, чтобы схватить с нее хоть что-то, напоминающее оружие. Порчи, казалось, был в нескольких местах одновременно. Он заметил, как Олег выхватывает из подставки массивный нож-топорик, и метнулся к нему.

Юра вскрикнул что-то, не в силах сделать ничего больше, Олег ловко увернулся. Их бой на ножах напоминал странный убийственный танец, что-то вроде танго. Вел Порчи, а Друже лишь оставалось подстраиваться, уворачиваясь, и совершать опасные выпады.

Юлик с трудом поднялся с пола и тоже бросился на противника. Порчи одновременно отбил ловкий выпад Олега, поставив ему блок своим ножом, и с грохотом огрел Юлика по лбу сотейником так, что с него летела тиара. Сам Юлик последовал за ней на пол. Юра схватил первое, что попалось под руку — стоявший у входа бонсай с фарийской микро-яблоней — и бросился на смертоносного повара. 

В этот же момент произошло несколько странных событий. Топорик Олега внезапно вонзился в плечо Порчи, раскроив черный китель как бумагу. Гуманоид вскинул руки, крича от резкой боли. Шмальц, таившийся где-то все это время, вдруг выскочил из-за кухонного островка, атакуя Порчи с мороженой треской в руках, но споткнулся о руку Юлика, оступился и упал грудью на только что любезно вскинутый нож Порчи. Юра как в замедленной съемке видел, как лезвие пронзает Дэна, входя до самой рукоятки, и как кончик длиннющего шефского ножа показывается со спины.

— Пха, — сказал Шмальц удивленно и упал на колени. — Опять.

Порчи пораженно уставился на него — не уж то действительно не хотел никого убивать. Пользуясь его секундным замешательством, Олег от души огрел гуманоида по затылку тем же самым злополучным сотейником. Оглушенный гуманоид упал рядом с Юликом. 

Шмальц с досадой наблюдал, как по его белоснежной пижамной футболке быстро расползается синее пятно, хрипло устало вздохнул, и из его рта потекла темная струйка. Юра уронил бонсай и подбежал к нему. Шмальц в который раз подверг себя опасности из-за них, и этот раз, возможно, окажется последним. Сердце сжалось от жгучей вины и запоздалого сожаления. 

— Я не сдохну, — прохрипел ему Дэн. — Не должен вроде.

Юре изо всех сил хотелось верить ему. Не хватало еще в таких обстоятельствах растерять всю команду, грубо говоря, из-за собственной тупости. А они могли. 

Никто не ожидал попасть на этот корабль смерти, никто не думал, во что именно превратится сегодняшнее спокойное утро. У Юры были планы на вечер, Олег обещал приготовить шикарный ужин. К ним должны были прилететь знакомые Никиты, с которыми они хотели побеседовать, приобрести крутое оружие на тот случай, если придется бороться с Окси. В итоге им пришлось драться всем, что попадало под руку, но больше всего на свете сейчас не хотелось терять своих. 

Олег сел на корточки и стал хлестать Юлика по щекам. Тот болезненно застонал, очнувшись, и попытался подобраться с пола.

Из-за двери послышались приближающиеся голоса. Они с Олегом переглянулись.

— Ребят, бегите, — сипло велел им Шмальц. Он даже дышал теперь с трудом. — Оставьте меня. Со мной все будет в порядке, обещаю.

— Мы скоро вернемся за тобой, — пообещал Олег, подбирая Юлика с пола.

И они просто ушли, оставив Шмальца без сознания на кухонном полу рядом с Порчи, улизнули, прокрались по коридорам, таща с собой Юлика, который пока с трудом передвигал ногами. 

— Денис не умрет, я его чувствую, — вдруг шепнул им Юлик. Только сейчас Юра увидел, что тот лишился своей маленькой короны. — И Диму чувствую, но слабо. Он далеко. 

Было интересно, насколько корабль этот огромен, потому что они могли и потеряться. Но у них был О-Нешко. Теперь Юлик вел из-под коридорам, вовремя подсказывая, куда свернуть, чтобы не попасться. Юра успел укорить себя за то, что они не додумались до такого раньше. 

Еще с четверть часа они втроем брели по коридорам, но не наткнулись ни на одну живую душу, а Юлик уже шел более уверенно, почти не опираясь на Юру. Тому показалось, что блуждали они уже как минимум пару часов: помимо страха быть пойманными его также донимало назойливое чувство голода. Силы ощутимо покидали, но Юра сумел немного успокоиться, слегка выпив. Пьяным он себя не чувствовал, но со своей ебаной паранойей давно бы сошел с ума, если бы не алкоголь, горячая рука Олега и понимание, что надо держаться ровнее. 

Из конца коридора вдруг потянуло свежестью, и ребят обдало слабым прохладным ветерком. Вскоре они вышли в светлое помещение. Яркий свет звезды, льющийся сквозь высокий прозрачный потолок, дополнялся искусственным — левитирующими сферами ламп — и бил по глазам так сильно, что Юра не сразу понял, где они оказались. Он уже успел разозлиться на Юлика, но затем протер глаза.

Это был сад. Небольшой, даже возможно уютный, самый настоящий цветущий сад с настоящими растениями прямо в центре космического корабля. Здесь были растения со всего света, была даже парочка земных. Юра узнал небольшое пышно цветущее дерево, — кажется, сливу, или что-то в этом роде, — и маленький розовый куст с милыми алыми бутонами, даже как-то расслабился и ударился в воспоминания. Все-таки тут было весьма приятно находиться, а дышать так свежо после затхлого воздуха коридорных лабиринтов. 

Но Юре быстро пришлось взять себя в руки, едва он заметил еще одну странность: на земле, в короткой изумрудной траве аккурат под сенью сливы лежал крупный молодой парень и не шевелился, лишь медленно размеренно дышал, — по всей видимости, спал. Его лица было толком не рассмотреть из-за спадающей на него длинной русой челки, но Юре оно показалось смутно знакомым. Парень обнимал во сне салатовую леечку, любовно прижимая ее к широкой груди, и улыбался. Выглядел он абсолютно умилительно тупо, Юра еле сдержал смешок.

— Мы близко, — шепнул Юлик, как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить утомившегося садовода. — Ну и дичь же ему снится.

Юра подумал лишь, что пока Юлик в их команде, защитными тиарами стоит обзавестись всем остальным и никогда в жизни не снимать их при нем, даже на ночь. Юлик только тихо хохотнул, сволочь такая. Он повел их через сад, обходя парня по большой дуге и ступая как можно тише. 

Впереди замаячили створки еще одной двери, по словам, а точнее, по мыслям — «Юр, прости, лучше так, а то точно разбудим его» — Юлика, им нужно было именно туда. Оксимирона Юлик не чувствовал, потому что не был с ним знаком и едва ли мог выделить среди остальных, но просто полагался на какое-то предчувствие. Юра с Олегом верили ему, потому что не было варианта не верить.

Юра споткнулся о какой-то корешок, тихо вскрикнул, матерясь, но успел ухватиться за талию идущего впереди него Олега, вцепился в ткань толстовки мертвой хваткой. Тот помог ему выпрямиться, обеспокоенно посмотрел на спящего дылду. Тот лишь нахмурился, но даже не пошевелился, и парни тут же устремились вперед, бесшумно, но шустро сваливая из сада. Они плотно закрыли за собой двери, когда вышли. Юра лишь удивился, как садовод не проснулся.

— Он очень крепко спит, — ответил Юлик, — прям как Руся, блять. Хер разбудишь — и пожар проспят.

Юра понимал, что сейчас не до шуток, поэтому молча прошел дальше, по-прежнему держась за пояс Олега. Тот взял его ладони в свои, потер и с улыбкой заглянул в глаза.

— Да все заебись, — заверил его Юра. Друже закивал, сжал ладонь, но вскоре отпустил, потому что останавливаться им было нельзя.

По эту сторону от сада коридор был темнее и уютнее, словно они вышли из технической зоны в жилую. Юра не представлял, насколько этот корабль огромен, устал блуждать по этим треклятым коридорам, напоминающим лабиринт. Юлик куда-то вел их, безмолвно замирал у поворотов и следовал дальше.

— Прям как на битве экстрасенсов, — хохотнул Юра. Он уже не вывозил и тупо хотел обратно на Стремительный.

Они вышли куда-то, и им открылся вид на множество одинаковых дверей с непонятными номерами. Личные каюты? Открывать все двери подряд они не спешили, потому что не знали, что может ждать их за ними. Юлик имел какое-то представление, и шикнул им несколько раз, когда они проходили комнату с номерами 1703 и 228. Юра подумал, что он слишком трезв для такого дерьма, но решил, что ему нужна свежая голова. Юлик, конечно, успокоил их тем, что их парни скорей всего живы, но будущее он, увы, не видел. Хотя оно и к лучшему.

Они снова куда-то завернули, и перед самым поворотом Юлик громко заорал и упал на колени. Юра замер. Они ничего и никого не видели, шли ровно за О-Нешко, и все было так спокойно, что они даже не подумали, что может произойти что-то ужасное. Они все еще были на вражеском корабле, не имели оружия и не знали, что им ожидать от этой авантюры.

Юлик орал уже лежа и хватался за голову, но вдруг затих. Юра испугался, подлетел к нему, падая на колени. Юлик часто моргал и вздрагивал всем телом.

— Че за хуйня? — тихо спросил Юра. О-Нешко пожал плечами, продолжая морщиться.

— Как будто кто-то включил очень громкую музыку, — ответил Юлик. — Настолько громкую, что мне показалось, что сейчас мозг из ушей вытечет.

Юра заглянул за следующий поворот — пусто. Он вообще ничего не услышал.

— Вот, снова этот звук, — застонал Юлик, — но тише. И все равно неприятно.

Олег прошел немного вперед, вернулся к ним. Они подняли Юлика, но тот все болезненно стонал. Юра опять всмотрелся в противоположную сторону коридора.

— Не там ищешь, — ответил ему грозный женский голос.

Голос был везде и сразу — прямо как когда с ними общалась Машенька. Юра успел подумать, что на них напал искусственный интеллект, охуел, зная, что противостоять тому, что они не видят, невозможно, а отключать ИИ опасно для корабля и всех его обитателей. Сейчас-то они и сами были на борту. Но голос был бодрый и даже звонкий.

— Я следила за вами и подумала, что ты нюхач, раз так странно прижимаешься к дверям и углам, использовала собачий свисток, но все оказалось куда интереснее, — продолжила девушка. Сейчас Юре показалось, что говорит она откуда-то сзади, поэтому обернулся. — Персефонианец. Ненавижу ебаных персефонианцев.

— В третий раз несмешно, — решил Юра, глядя прямо ей в глаза. Он окинул ее взглядом: это была невысокая девушка, в меру милая с виду. Они могли обезвредить ее за пару движений, но что-то подсказывало, что вот с ней как раз будет непросто.

— Я опоздала на минуту, а вы половину Улисса разнесли, — девушка качнула головой, но ближе не подходила. — Мирон вас не за этим затянул. Я, если честно, сама не ебу, зачем, но меня попросили встретить вас и спокойно проводить.

— Спокойно оружием нас погнать? — спросил Юра. — Спокойно убить нас, может?

Девушка нахмурилась. Юра не заметил, как перешел на крик. В них же реально стреляли, так что какая разница начали они сопротивляться сразу или потом? Успели бы они спастись и что-то сделать потом, когда начнется реальный пиздец? Юра считал, что все они сделали верно, и никакая девка не могла заставить его передумать. Да и сам Окси не мог. Он кто вообще такой, чтобы решать чью-то судьбу? Богом себя возомнил? Тогда Юра будет для него святым — святым покровителем убийц!

— А ты сама-то кто? — вдруг спросил Юлик. — Я тебя не слышу.

Девушка широко улыбнулась. Юра присмотрелся и понял, что на ее коже лица, шеи и рук были странные складки, похожие на морщины, но удивительно ровные и едва заметные.

— Она киборг, — ответил Олег и повернулся к девушке. — И мне кажется, что я где-то тебя видел.

Дама улыбнулась еще шире. Юра тоже вспомнил ее — ее часто показывали в новостях, как помощника и доверенное лицо владельца какой-то крупной оружейной компании. В последний раз они выступали против ядерных разработок на Урбине. Когда они обсуждали этот вопрос за ужином в кают-компании, Никита сказала, что Урбина может перетянуть на себя весь рынок, если в них удачно вложиться, но перспектива наличия карманного ядерного оружия больше пугала, поэтому их лавочку прикрыли. Все понимали, кому выгодно закрыть их и чей бизнес полетит в первую очередь.

Если Окси был связан с торговлей оружием, это многое объясняло, но также означало, что им всем мог прийти неизбежный пиздец.

Юра хотел было свернуть этот разговор в мирное русло, только открыл рот, когда Юлик вновь заорал, хватаясь за голову. Противостоять мощному киборгу они не могли: у Юры был опыт с ужасными киборгами, которые выглядели как чучело, будучи собранными из говна и палок. Тогда его легко отпиздили, а тут перед ними оказалось совершенное оружие.

Они не могли помочь Юлику, не знали, что делать. Его мучили то ли невидимым психополем, то ли вообще инфразвуком, а на Юру и Олега уже наставили огромную пушку. Киборг просто вытянула руку в их сторону, и Юра увидел дуло прямо в середине ладони. Оставалось лишь догадываться, чем именно она может их поразить, но выглядело это все достаточно смертоносно. Уже было похуй, как именно их убьют, ведь любая смерть — это конец.

И такой у них конец? Умереть даже не от рук киборга посреди коридора?

Юлик орал. Юра тупо не знал, что делать. Олег как-то странно осматривал киборга, точно что-то искал. В какой-то момент его лицо вытянулось, будто до него дошло, и Друже полез в карман, доставая свою любимую бабочку, сложил ее в отвертку и сощурился. Девушка следила за ним с интересом, а Юра нихуища не понимал. И тут она выстрелила куда-то вглубь коридора. Ее ладонь исчезла в яркой вспышке, а оглушающий грохот стал громче чужого крика. Юра не смог и пальцем пошевелить, отлично понял ее намек. Они остались стоять на месте.

Когда Юлик перестал визжать, вырубившись от мучительной боли, стало до страшного тихо.

— Он отрубился, — ответила им дама, сделала хороший шаг вперед. — Теперь ваша очередь.

Руку она так и не отпустила, подошла так близко, что можно было ощутить запах нагретого металла, машинной смазки и гари. Пушка подсветилась желтым, словно в любую секунду оттуда мог вырваться огонь — прямо как минуту назад. Юра дернулся вбок, но его лихо поймали второй рукой за шею и прижали к стене. Она держала Олега на прицеле, и Юра верил, что ей даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы попасть в цель. Когда Друже попытался что-то сделать, она схватила и его, и тогда ярким лазером загорелись ее глаза.

Юра не мог отвести взгляда. Он даже думать не мог. Он смотрел на то, как горят ее глаза, и его ноги уже не держали. Олег дергался, но в итоге тоже замер. Она держала крепко — наверняка останутся синяки. На трупах же могут остаться синяки?

— О, вы дошли? — спросил кто-то сбоку.

Киборг проморгалась, словно вышла из какого-то сильного транса, повернулась в сторону звука. Юра тоже попытался посмотреть, скосился, но увидел лишь то, как Олег поднимает руку и заносит отвертку, чтобы затем воткнуть киборгу прямо в ухо.

— Сука!.. — киборг снова посмотрела на них бешеным взглядом, и Юра уже окончательно похоронил и Олега, и себя, но ее хватка неожиданно ослабла, а потом их и вовсе отпустили.

Она так и упала — с торчащей из уха отверткой Олега. Тот же самый высокий мужской голос что-то прокричал, но Юра не слышал. В ушах стоял такой гул, что он и сам себя уже не слышал. Когда он очухался, мужик уже поднялся рядом с телом подруги.

— Ты ее?.. Ее можно будет включить обратно? — сквозь зубы спросил мужик.

— Наверное…— тихо ответил Олег.

Юра посмотрел на чувака внимательнее, понимая, что им еще и с ним бороться. Лицо его, правда, было чем-то знакомым: то ли носом, то ли огромными светлыми глазами. Юра присмотрелся внимательнее. Парень сильно был похож на Окси, за исключением того, что он не был лысым.

— Наверное? — высоко спросил мужик, и Юра понял, почему он был похож на Окси. Это был он собственной персоной! 

Олег ничего не ответил, но выглядел почему-то виновато. Оксимирон тяжело вздохнул, потер лицо и отвернулся, жестом позвав их следовать за собой. Юра с Олегом переглянулись и поторопились за гуманоидом. В Юриной голове успела только мелькнуть мысль, что, возможно, следовало оставить Олега здесь с Юликом и пойти одному, но он быстро ее отмел. 

Кабинет Мирона оказался близко — буквально за углом. Массивные белые створки двери дружелюбно разъехались перед хозяином корабля, и он вошел первым, сразу проследовав вглубь темного помещения. Юра пару секунд неуверенно потоптался на пороге, но Олег снова взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Как только они вошли в отсек, по стенам разлился неяркий теплый свет, мягко озаряя все углы помещения. 

На самом деле, помещение оказалось круглым и углов там не было, а были лишь бесконечные высоченные стеллажи с бумажными книгами по всему периметру. Полки уходили вверх в темноту, и создавалось впечатление, что потолка тут нет и в помине, а отсек был весьма просторный. Здесь наверняка хранились десятки тысяч бумажных книг. Ах вот куда они делись все! 

Посреди этой сюрреалистичной библиотеки, аккурат напротив входа стоял массивный стол из какого-то темного дерева, лакированный так, что в таком освещении казался практически черным. Одним своим видом стол внушал непонятную тревогу, а горы бумаг на нем, вперемежку с книгами и грязными кофейными кружками оставляли смешанное впечатление. Везде какие-то подвохи. 

Юра крепче сжал ладонь Олега в своей, тот мягко улыбнулся ему и отпустил, шагнув ближе к центру помещения. Мирон тем временем что-то отыскал на своем столе и сжал в ладони, затем развернулся к ним, опершись тощим задом о край стола. Он скрестил ноги, сложил руки на груди и уставился на них своими огромными глазами. Смотрел минуту не отрываясь и даже не моргая, будто выжидая что-то, затем достал откуда-то коммуникатор и потыкал пару кнопок. 

Тут Юра ощутил мимолетное дуновение ветерка и едва ощутимое прикосновение — будто кто-то мягко положил руку ему на плечо, только по всему телу. Он вспомнил, что именно так ощущался гиперпрыжок на кораблях класса альфа — гигантских крейсерах с передовыми гипердвижками. Но куда они прыгнули? Что Окси задумал? Он шагнул вперед, оставив Олега за спиной, и подошел ближе к Мирону, но спросить ничего не успел: едва Юра раскрыл рот, гуманоид остановил его жестом и как-то странно ухмыльнулся. 

Когда Мирон снова уткнулся в экран коммуникатора, Юра хотел уже было вспылить, потому что подобный игнор бесил неимоверно. Но он осекся, увидев, как хитрая ухмылка превращается в широкую улыбку, озаряет собой синеватое в свете экрана лицо и делает его хищным. Мирон снова набрал что-то на коммуникаторе и теперь уже хохотнул, кивнул Юре оглянуться. 

Олег, стоящий по центру библиотеки с растерянным лицом, вдруг оказался внутри столпа мягкого холодного света, вся его фигура засияла синим и начала растворяться в воздухе, полностью исчезнув за пару секунд. От Олега остался лишь синий круг на полу, который стремительно потухал. Телепорт! 

— Куда? — выдавил Юра хрипло. 

— За борт, — пожал плечами Мирон и сел на край стола. — Правда, мы сейчас на орбите черной дыры. 

— Что… 

— Твой парень уже свалился туда, — равнодушно сообщил гуманоид, меланхолично болтая ногами. — Теперь никто не знает, где он. Но он не умер. Наверное. 

Юра сел на пол и обхватил голову руками. 

— Вот теперь поговорим. 

Юра пораженно смотрел на пустое место на полу. Пустое. Меньше минуты назад здесь стоял его Олег, а сейчас там не было ничего. 

Мирон молча ухмылялся, довольным содеянным. Ему было похуй, ведь он не знал этого человека, не знал ничего о нем, но так легко скинул его в черную дыру. Юра забыл как дышать. Окси только плечами пожал.

— Сука, — прошептал Юра. Обычно он орал, выражал эмоции прямо, мог и жбан раскрошить. Сейчас он все слова растерял. Он не понимал, как можно было так легко избавиться от человека — раз и все. 

Казалось, его пырнули прямо в сердце, подковырнули чем-то острым под ребра и повернули несколько раз. Он тупо не верил. Юра читал про черные дыры в книжках и статьях, даже курсач как-то делал про полеты рядом с ними, но в данный момент не верил в то, что такое могло произойти. Не с ним. Не с его Олегом. 

— Так чего хотели? — спросил Мирон, словно ничего не произошло.

— Как я ненавижу вот таких людей, — не слыша его, прошипел Юра, поднимаясь на ноги. Окси вскинул брови, внимательно слушая. — Решаете за других. Просто ни с хуя делаете то, что вам хочется.

— А ты сам разве не такой? — спросил Мирон. Его улыбка превратилась в лютый страшный оскал, но Юра уже нихуя не боялся. — Вы раскидали половину моих ребят, вырубили Женю. Вы выкрали моего друга, не разобравшись, залезли в мое дело. Вы сами не такие? 

Юра наблюдал за тем, как морщинка на лбу Мирона становилась глубже. Сука. Он выглядел ужасно: тяжелые мешки под глазами, небритость, неестественные гримасы. Да он даже лысым-то не был! В другой ситуации Юра обязательно спросил бы у парня, не нужна ли ему помощь. Сейчас он не испытывал ничего, кроме слепой ярости и боли. 

— И, знаешь, твоему другу еще повезло, — продолжил Окси, — возможно, мы с ним еще встретимся, но вот ты…

Он гаденько ухмыльнулся, уселся на край стола удобнее. У Юры колени дрожали: хотелось разом подойти и уебать. Окси был ниже его, да и не походил на того, кто мог бы переебать Хованскому. Юра же мог уложить его за несколько простых движений, но что-то подсказывало, что он не так-то прост. 

Юра огляделся. Он все для себя решил. В кабинете Окси было достаточно предметов, которые можно было использовать как оружие. После хуевой комнаты у Юры в принципе расширилось сознание, и теперь даже безобидная книга казалась травмоопасным тупым предметом. Но Мирон был как-то естественно расслаблен, словно вообще его не боялся. Это Юре не нравилось, но он отлично знал, что такое блеф. 

— А вообще вы молодцы, — вдруг заговорил Мирон, — даже на Рестора вышли. И вновь охуели, когда помогли бежать его рабам. Мы, кстати, благодаря вам помирились, но я не думал, что вы настолько конченные, что свяжетесь со мной так быстро. 

Юра присмотрелся к длинной вешалке у двери. По сути, это была длинная тонкая и острая палка — почти копье или трезубец, смотря как повернуть.

— Так что не тебе меня судить. Ты точно такой же, но ты глуп, поэтому не понимаешь наших правил. И к чему это привело? Юра, ты заигрался. То, что ты подружился с Боссом, не значит, что у тебя теперь карт-бланш на свинство. 

Юра округлил глаза. Этот пидор все знал?

— Хотя не думаю, что вы вообще ему усрались.

Естественно, Окси все знал и насмехался. Он встал со стола и принялся медленно разгуливать по своему кабинету, в замок сцепив за спиной руки.

Юра смотрел на него, но не следил, думая о том, насколько сильно он ошибался. Он считал, что они — крутые парни, делающие свою работу. Он думал, что они все делают правильно, и ни разу не сомневался в своих решениях. Теперь же его жизнь казалась пустой, и не только из-за пропажи Олега, даже мысль о котором делала больно. Все, что они прошли за эти дни, было бессмысленным. 

— Знал бы ты, ради чего это все, — заговорил Мирон. — Многим из вас действительно повезло, ведь я не Босс и я не стану пытать вас. Вы умрете быстро. Я же не садист.

Юра очнулся, мотнул головой. Этот хрен сам-то себя слышал?

— Вы не виноваты в своей глупости, — продолжил Мирон. 

Чем больше Юра его слушал, тем сильнее поражался, насколько далеко может улететь крыша. Может, он после войны был контуженный? Или пилюли какие принимает? Адекватностью здесь и не пахло, а Юра еще себя ебанутым считал. Оказывается, они все адекватные, даже Дэн Шмальц в его глазах стал простым милым парнем. 

— Босс психопат. Он прикрывается всей этой мишурой, даже не пытается совершить что-то хорошее. В этой истории я герой, Юр, а вы все — мелкие подсосы одного бородатого пидора, этой шлюхи в шубе.

Окси выглядел так, словно реально верил во все это, и очень хотелось сказать ему, что, пожалуй, стоит сменить доктора или дозировку таблеток. Но Юра внимательно слушал. Мирон нес хуйню, но под всем этим скрывалось то, что они действительно не знали. Вся эта история с Боссом изначально казалась опасной и глупой авантюрой, но тогда у них не было выбора, участвовать в ней или нет. Тогда они не знали, насколько все тесно переплетено в этом огромном бескрайнем космосе. Они встретили много старых друзей, завели новых. Космос перестал быть таким огромным, но вместе с тем стал еще страшнее. 

И, да, они поступили глупо, пытаясь защитить себя и своих родных. Очень-очень глупо. Так считал Окси, почему-то решивший научить Юру чему-то новому. Возможно, Мирон не знал, каково быть не одиноким, и смотрелось это по-настоящему грустно.

— Я расскажу тебе, из-за чего вы все погибнете. — Мирон наконец-то перестал семенить и встал ровно, посмотрел Юре в глаза с абсолютно сумасшедшей улыбкой. — Босс скрывает одного мелкого пидораса, чей папаня погубил всю мою родную планету. А скрывает, потому что ебет. Босс, этот ебучий персефонианец, положил болт на вражду между расами, и это похвально, но, сука, он не воевал там, не видел, что принесла та война. 

— Так а тебя кто заставлял воевать, долбоеб? — вырвалось у Юры. 

Да, так просто и наивно. Юра не скрывал, что по жизни был трусом, но считал, что лучше быть эгоистом и жить, чем гордо умереть за других. Его никогда не волновало ничего, кроме него самого и его близких. Возможно, в этом и состояла его глупость, но уж лучше он будет глупцом, чем сойдет с ума в одиночестве. 

Мирон вытаращился на него, словно Юра сказал что-то страшное. Хованский уже ничего не боялся, ощущал прохладу той самой рукой, что совсем недавно сжимал человек, который был ему так близок. И, увы, он понимал, что месть не поможет вернуть Олега, но считал, что обязан выжить, чтобы отыскать его и еще раз увидеть его волшебную улыбку, а для этого ему, скорее всего, придется убить Мирона.

— Солдаты с Персефоны убили моего друга, — сказал Мирон. — Я пошел воевать. А потом мой горячо любимый Император из-за своей ебучей гордости отказался сотрудничать с Голгофой, ведомый лишь ему понятным планом. Он погнал своих людей на смерть ради своих личных интересов, довел планету по разрухи. Мы голодали несколько лет, потому что все взрослые мужчины были обязаны воевать, иначе их просто убивали как предателей родины. Он заслужил смерть. 

— Так если ваш Император долбоеб, причем тут его мелкий сын? — снова перебил Юра.

— В нем течет кровь Императора, — просто ответил Окси, — а они все виноваты.

Правду Ресторатор говорил. Юра решил с ним больше не спорить, вспомнив, что не один он ощутил стойкое желание вразумить его. Горбатого только могила исправит. 

У Мирона горели глаза и взгляд сделался таким диким, даже пугающим. Но Юра не боялся. Они слышали эту историю от Ресторатора, а Мирон по сути рассказывал тое самое, но со своей точки зрения. Юра его даже частично понимал, но не тогда, когда все скатывалось в полное безумие. Остановить тирана — в этом было что-то логичное и благоразумное, правильное, и, возможно, здесь действительно не существовало другого выхода.

Но за все другие достижения как-то не получалось назвать Мирона героем.

— Я думаю, вы незаслуженно охуели, — решил Окси. — Я был в шаге от него, но вы взяли и все испортили.

Он неприятно хрустнул шеей, стал серьезнее, но спокойнее. Жутко. Юра не отводил взгляда, подозревая, что в рукопашную драться они точно не будут. Он предусмотрительно отошел от прежнего места, боясь, что и его телепортнут куда подальше. От Окси можно было ожидать чего угодно. Юра не думал, что тот вообще способен на такое. Да даже думать не думал! Тот был большой занозой в заднице, но еще большей загадкой.

Окси воевал, дослужился до хорошего звания, а значит, как минимум умел драться. Юра же дрался редко и крайне хуево. Он всегда был тем, кого били, и понимал, что на одной решительности не выйдет. Ему нужны были хитрость и план.

Но Юра твердо решил выжить любой ценой, завалить Окси любым, даже самым кровавым или даже тупым методом — хоть в горло вгрызться, хоть жопу на куски порвать. Мирон уже не вернет ему Олега, но они могли попытаться сделать что-нибудь. Наверняка, у Никиты есть люди. Должны же быть способы — какие-нибудь.

Голова заболела от одной мысли, что конкретно сейчас он не знал, что делать. Мирон стоял в паре метров от него, но было бы все-таки глупо бросаться на него прямо так, с голыми руками. У Юры не было ни оружия, ни сверхспособностей — лишь злость, головная боль и чуть больше половины бутылки самогона. Другую половину он выжрал по пути.

Юра завел руку за спину и достал бутылку, отвинтил крышку, с уставшим вздохом выпил немного. Окси внимательно следил за ним и даже улыбнулся.

— Я собираюсь убить тебя, а ты стоишь и бухаешь? — удивился он.

— А что мне остается? Ты выкинул моего Олега в черную дыру, я не уверен, что мои друзья живы, — начал Юра, потряс бутылку, — этой бутылки слишком мало, даже если бы она была полной.

— Еще и мученика строишь из себя.

— Так я и есть мученик! Ты же хочешь меня убить! — Юра мотнул головой. Окси еще смел возмущаться?

Мирон как-то тоскливо вздохнул. И почему он тянул время? Окси, очевидно, любил попиздеть, и Юра не думал, что Мирону так уж тяжело порешать его. В любом случае, Юре его медлительность была только на руку.

Он вспомнил рассказы Никиты, в которых она справлялась даже в самых суровых условиях. Однажды она задушила врага резинкой от трусов, а в другой раз заколола осколком зеркала с пудреницы. Она потому и носила со стеклянным зеркалом — всякое в жизни бывает. Но потом она поведала, что вместо оружия можно использовать вообще что угодно.

Юра смотрел на бутылку в руке, потом — на Окси.

— Я не пил уже два месяца, — вспомнил Мирон.

— О, брат, тяжело ж тебе пришлось! — иронично ответил Юра. Начал думать, как разъебать бутылку. Если ударить о край стола под правильным углом прямо серединой, она должна была треснуть. 

— Вообще-то действительно нелегко. Знаешь, сколько таких добровольцев-самоубийц ко мне приходило? — спросил Окси. — Один, вон, пришел, и до сих пор ебет мне мозги. А сколько помимо этого геморроя?

— А кто заставлял тебя быть таким пидорасом?

Мирон пожал плечами, неотрывно глядя на Юру и его бутылку. Хованский сперва подумал, что он что-то заметил, что понял его хитроумный план. Но Юра сделал рожу кирпичом, засмотрелся на его крепкий стол, о который можно было разбить стекло.

— Ну, хочешь, поделюсь? — предложил Юра.

Он не думал, что Мирон смягчится и отпустит его за такой щедрый и добрый поступок. Юра знал, что он сможет без подозрений подойти ближе, а там у него будет несколько секунд на то, чтобы провернуть свой тупой, но вполне себе реальный план.

— Ты думаешь, мне нечего выпить? — удивился Мирон.

— Такое ты не пил. Я тебе отвечаю.

Окси сперва хохотнул, а потом округлил глаза и протянул ему руку.

— Удиви меня. Только из одной бутылки я пить не буду, — сказал он, достал откуда-то граненый стакан, и Юра сделал шаг вперед.

Юра шел к нему, будто во сне. Сердце билось в районе горла, мешая говорить ровно и твердо. Поэтому Юра вообще заткнулся. Он улыбнулся, скорее всего, страшно и криво. Руки тряслись, но он пару раз глубоко вздохнул, плеснул Мирону побольше. 

— Мне-то больше не понадобится, — пояснил Юра.

На самом деле больший объем дольше пить. Он пытался вырвать себе немного времени отовсюду, старался просчитать каждую мелочь. Идея уже не казалась такой тупой и стала по-настоящему золотой, когда Мирон отсалютовал ему, довольно улыбаясь.

— Твое здоровье, — сказал он и заржал. Все еще был сукой.

У Юры рука не поднималась, но он пересилил себя. Убить человека, пусть даже такого уебка, было тяжело. Он смотрел на то, как Мирон залпом пьет, пересиливал себя. 

Юра вспомнил крик Юлика, кровь на своей руке в коридоре, когда они потеряли Диму. Он вспомнил Шмальца на грани жизни и смерти с ножом, торчащим из груди. Он вспомнил лицо Олега, когда того телепортировали за борт. 

Хованский занес руку, помня дрожащие губы Олега, ощущая, как его украли у него — так нагло и безжалостно. 

Бутылка разбилась, позже, чем надо было. Юра стоял с ее остатками, крепко держа за горлышко. Мирон как-то странно улыбнулся ему, а потом просто упал. Сам. 

— Какого?..

Мирон не шевелился. 

Юра стоял с куском разбитой бутылки. Мирон лежал лицом в пол и не двигался. Как будто помер. Юра отошел подальше, думая, что это максимально хуевый пранк, приготовился драться. Окси все еще лежал. В кабинете было так тихо, что Юра слышал только свое сбитое к хуям дыхание. 

— Эй! — крикнул Юра. Мирон лежал. Он ткнул его носком кроссовка в плечо, сразу вернулся в стойку. 

Неизвестно, сколько он так стоял. Мирон не оказывал никаких признаков жизни, и Юра решил, что пранк не мог зайти так далеко, склонился к нему ниже, перевернул его на спину. Окси не дышал, а его и без того бледное лицо стало совсем серым.

Юра решил не спешить с выводами. Он подходил по кабинету, нашел острый нож, который тоже мог ему помочь. Он не верил и не понимал. Неужели Окси был настолько слабым, что мог помереть из-за одного шота замаевского самогона. Юра попытался вспомнить его состав. Он уселся в кресло Мирона, нашел на столе какие-то таблетки и длинную инструкцию к ним. Их нельзя было мешать с алкоголем, да, но Юра впервые в жизни видел, чтобы колеса так быстро взаимодействовали со спиртным.

Прошло достаточно много времени. Окси все не дышал. Юра схватился за голову, огляделся. Мирон умер? Типа, вот так легко и просто?

— По-моему, да. Я его не слышу, — прохрипел стоящий в дверях Юлик. Он был помятый, но живой. — А где Друже?

Юра был жив. Юлик был жив. Окси, по всей видимости, помер самой глупой смертью на свете. Где был Олег? Юра не знал, но надеялся, что тот хотя бы в порядке.


End file.
